


Fixing Past Mistakes

by DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan



Series: Fixing Past Mistake & Sequel [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Back In Time Story, Gen, Harry attends a different school, Trigger warning - Death of a child through abuse although not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 216,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/pseuds/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't appear at Hogwarts, causing a great deal of concern. Once the starting feast was over, Albus heads to Privet Drive along with Minerva and a reluctant Severus Snape. Unfortunately what they learn is anything but good, life for the magical world isn't going to be the same. Is there anything anyone can do to save the magical world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 1

Missing Boy-Who-Lived 

The new first years of Hogwarts were standing beside the head table, all waiting half eagerly half terrified. The rumours were going rampant, from them having to face trolls to performing magic. It was extremely nerve-racking especially for the Muggle Born students. They didn’t know magic, what if they did have to perform it and in front of all these people? They listened to the song curiously. Most of the older students didn’t bother listening, having already head it once before, and had no desire to do so again, apart from a select few. 

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,   
But don't judge on what you see  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
"You can keep your bowlers black,   
Your top hats sleek and tall,   
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
"There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,   
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
"You might belong in Gryffindor,   
Where dwell the brave at heart,   
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
"You might belong in Hufflepuff,   
Where they are just and loyal,   
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,   
If you've a ready mind,   
Where those of wit and learning,   
Will always find their kind;  
"Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,   
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
"So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)   
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Then their names were called one by one. Relief flowing through everyone, a particular red headed boy muttered in the crowd ‘I’m going to kill Fred and George’ as the hat shouted out the wizard and witches new house. Hermione Granger a Muggle born turned to face Susan Bones and whispered, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." As if the witch didn’t know, Susan nevertheless just nodded politely inwardly amused. 

They had to choose between four houses, Ravenclaw where the studious and those with a thirst for knowledge went. Gryffindor where the bold and courageous were housed, unnoticed at the head table, a particular black clad Potions Masters lips curled in repugnance. Huffelpuff were the loyal and supportive went and last but no means least, Slytherin where the cunning and a thirst to prove themselves were housed as the hat had declared. One by one they all got sorted, but something then happened that hadn’t happened before in the history of Hogwarts. A name was called…and no one stepped forward, not just anyone either.

“Harry Potter!” shouted Minerva McGonagall, as she shouted his name from the register. One of the names she’d been looking forward to calling for. Finally the next Potter heir was at Hogwarts, and soon he would be in Gryffindor like his father and grandfather before him. Concern began to churn in her gut as nobody came forward; her blue eyes surveyed the room, looking for any sign of a child who resembled his father. Was this a prank? She looked at the list and mentally calculated the names before trying to count the wave of black students still standing waiting to be sorted. 

Albus Dumbledore sat up straighter, his own eyes blazing with concern as the child didn’t step forward. He was unprepared for this, had his Aunt and Uncle not get him to the station in time? Or had they stupidly thought nobody would come calling? He would have to investigate further; no doubt Harry Potter would be at Hogwarts before nights end. Relaxing back into his seat, sure in the knowledge Harry would be fine. “Continue Minerva, I’m sure Mr. Potter has simply missed the train.” he said loud enough for the students to hear, his lips twitching when he noticed they all calmed down. It was so easy to calm them down, pulling the wool over their eyes was much easier than people in the ministry, but as always he succeeded. 

“Of course,” agreed Minerva hiding her worry as she looked at the next name on the list before calling it out. 

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To the incoming students, it is always good to see some new smiling faces. A few more words before we eat: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" cried Dumbledore joyfully, as every student sat at a table, their houses decided. He sat back down, and was immediately drawn into a conversation with Minerva.

“Do you think it is something as simple as missing the train?” asked Minerva her lips pursed, “I always said they were the worst sort of Muggles.” 

“He is fine Minerva,” placated Albus. “If something had gone wrong I would know, trust me.” inwardly though he wasn’t as confident as he appeared. 

“Very well,” said Minerva having no choice but to trust the Headmaster, as she had done all those long years ago when Harry had been placed upon the Dursley’s doorstep. She had no idea she would heavily regret not insisting further and checking upon the small child herself. To say it was a tense dinner for a few teachers would be putting it lightly, even Flitwick was slightly worried. Considering Lily had been his favourite student they shouldn’t be surprised, and she hadn’t even been in Ravenclaw. 

Minerva stood, clinking her glass gaining the attention of the students now that the feast was now finished. 

"The forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used in the corridors between classes. Quidditch trials will be conducted during the second week of term. Anyone interested should see Madam Hooch. And lastly, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a very painful death." Headmaster Dumbledore's voice had turned serious on the warning. “And now the school song!” he said beaming happily as though he hadn’t just been speaking about students facing a ‘very painful death’. 

The prefects took the first years out of the great hall first, taking them to their common room, helping them settle in for the night. Only after ten minutes head start, did the other students from second year to seventh move and make their way slowly up to the stairs, giving it enough time for the students to be in their dorms. 

“Severus, Minerva, follow me if you please,” said Albus as soon as the last student removed themselves from the hall.

“I have new students to greet, I will not start pandering to Potter’s every whim.” sneered Severus infuriated that the boy was already receiving special treatment. They did not go shooting after each student who failed to appear at Hogwarts when it was clearly stated how and when to be there. Although such a thing hadn’t happened in his years of teaching at Hogwarts. 

“Severus I’m not in the mood to argue with you, now please follow me.” said Dumbledore grimly. Normally he’d just manipulate the conversation to get his way, but he was too worried today.

“Very well,” said Severus gritting his teeth infuriated, he however did notice that Minerva didn’t defend Harry. She was obviously extremely worried about him. Rolling his eyes heavenward, their worry was probably for naught; Potter probably believed he was too special to go by train. The image of Potter waiting in his house for them to come to him made him shudder in contempt. No he wasn’t going to pander to Potter’s every whim; he’d learn he was nobody special.   
\----0

The trip from the school was in silence, although Severus wondered why they weren’t just using a Portkey or Fawkes. It certainly would have been faster than the coach they took. Which was spend in tense silence, their bodies leeched worry and fear and Severus just withheld the sneer. They were just playing right into Potter’s hands, his lips twitched at the knowledge he’d be able to give the boy detention and take points away before being sorted - a new record for him. Stepping out the coach in Hogsmeade, only then did Severus realise he wasn’t privy to where Potter lived. 

“Where are we going?” snapped Severus irritated.

“I shall Side-along Apparate you Severus,” said Minerva, she knew where they were going; Severus on the other hand did not. Once again not responding to Snape’s ire - she truly did fear the worst right now. 

Severus didn’t even bother replying as they disappeared, their insides feeling as though they had been sucked through the tube. They appeared in the darkened street of Privet Drive, Albus didn’t waste a second as he began to stalk up the garden of Number four a destination he hadn’t forgotten, or would be likely to ever forget. 

“Do you notice something?” asked Severus cautiously withdrawing his wand, clutching it tightly in his hand.

“What?” asked Minerva staring blankly at Severus not understanding what he was getting at.

“The wards, you told me there were wards around Potter’s home.” said Severus bluntly. “I cannot feel anything, not even a single charm.” he could sense dark magic better than light magic, but since Blood wards were considered ‘dark’ he should have been able to feel them long before he stood at the front door of Potter’s home. For the first time since this trip, he began to feel a slither or worry crawling up his spine. He was naturally a suspicious person; it came with the territory of being a spy so it was nothing new. What if the Death Eaters had got to the boy? Just because they had been inactive it didn’t make them any less dangerous. In fact it made them even more hazardous in his opinion. 

“You are right,” said Minerva, catching up with the Headmaster she asked him. “Albus is it possible they moved?”

“No, I told her they must remain here, it was vital for the blood protection to function fully.” said Dumbledore knocking on the door uncaring that it was so late at night. Relaxing when lights came on, sure that everything would be explained. 

“Yes?” asked a short plump woman staring at them from the small opening of her door, cautiously.

“I’m sorry…may I speak to Petunia Dursley ma’am?” asked Albus kindly. His twinkle was absent as he stared at the woman who reminded him of Madam Malkin.

“Oh, I’m afraid that’s not possible, they no longer live here.” said Alexandria.

“Excuse me?” asked Albus shocked rearing back as if he’d been struck. She had moved against his explicit instructions on the importance of blood wards. 

“Did they leave a forwarding address by any chance?” asked Minerva her voice trembling.

“They are in prison.” said Alexandria, “I’m sorry I cannot help any more, goodbye.” closing her door shuddering there was just something about those three people. She quickly put the lock on and chain keeping her home as secure as possible, unaware if they had wished - they could have undone it all with one little word.

“Prison?” murmured Albus what on earth had they done? Was Harry in the Muggle system? It would make matters much worse.

“Minerva did a letter address itself to Mr. Potter?” asked Albus after a few seconds of stunned silence.

“You know I don’t read them,” said Minerva, she used a quill to sign them and that’s that.

“Perhaps Arabella might shed some light on the situation,” said Albus.

“If they are in prison we may get answers quicker if you investigate at the police station.” said Severus.

“If Arabella cannot shed light on it, then you can investigate it,” said Albus.

Severus bit his lip, he had said you and Dumbledore said him, typical leaving all his dirty work. He didn’t bother arguing with the Headmaster, aware that he would just be manipulated into it. Oh he knew Albus was as sly as they come, and was always cautious of how much he revealed to the old man. 

With a plan in mind, they swiftly made their way towards Wisteria walk. Dumbledore looking out of place in his colourful robes, meanwhile Severus and Minerva blended into the night with their dark coloured robes. There was hardly a light on in the street, just a few upstairs lights on. Dumbledore impatiently knocked on Arabella’s door, his heart was pounding like a drum, he hadn’t expected this at all. He didn’t do well when his plans fell to pieces, just what had Petunia done? The blood wards were important. He had to get her out of prison and Potter back in her custody quickly. He couldn’t care less what she had done, he was curious where her husband was. He seemed to forget the ‘THEY’ in the sentence the woman had spoken just a few minutes earlier. 

He was quickly stumped when a young woman answered the door, this was the house he’d assigned to Arabella, so what the hell was going on? He was utterly baffled and he did not like it the slightest. “May I speak to Arabella Figg please?” asked Dumbledore the strain he was feeling bleeding through.

“I’m sorry you have the wrong house,” she said before closing her door.

“Are you sure this is the correct address Albus?” asked Minerva panic and fear lacing her voice.

“It is.” said Albus terrified.

“What do we do now?” whispered Minerva.

“Severus find out what you can here, Minerva and I will go back to Hogwarts and find the address for Mr. Potter.” said Dumbledore deeply unimpressed and troubled.

“Very well,” said Severus Apparating from the street the only sound was a little pop associated with a backfiring car.

\-------0

“Sign here and I’ll buzz you in,” said the officer, passing over a pen and a clipboard after inspecting Severus’ ID card and finding nothing wrong with it. It was more than his jobs worth if he let someone pass who wasn’t supposed to be here. 

Severus quickly signed his ‘fake’ name he’d used on the ID card, with that he was buzzed in and entered the evidence locker to get the file box. The room was bigger than the Great Hall, so it took some time investigating before he finally found the box he was looking for. Gazing around he found stairs and moved them to the area he needed, the box he needed was directly above him. He didn’t want to do magic here, it was just too risky especially with people around. Yanking the box out of the shelf, he began to trek back down and made his way over to a table. Finally after two hours of hunting he’d know just what Petunia and Vernon Dursley has done. He unlike Albus had caught what the woman had said. Opening the box he withdrew the files, opening it, immediately gagged in horror at what   
he was seeing. Closing his eyes, the image burned in his retina’s never to be removed. Unless he used a spell to remove it, which he was seriously tempted to do.

“Merlin help us,” murmured Severus, he’d seen a lot as a Death Eater, but this just topped it all. Burned in his retina was a picture of a three year old boy, who had been starved to death. Harry Potter was dead, and Petunia and Vernon Dursley were in prison for his murder. The official cause of death - Rickets, starvation, abuse…the list was endless really. Severus placed everything back in the box unable to look at it anymore. His stomach was rebelling against the food he’d eaten at the feast.

Slumping to the floor he closed his eyes tears burning in those overly bright obsidian eyes. He felt as if he was loosing Lily all over again, and in a way he was. Harry had been his sole reason for living, keeping him alive to protect the last thing of Lily’s on this earth. Lets face it what else did he have to live for? Teaching snotty nosed brats how to brew precious potions? Not much of a reason to him, who loathed teaching. 

He had failed. 

The last thing of Lily’s was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 2 

Devastating News 

It was a good job no student decided to leave their common room that night, if they had, they would have come across a very different Minerva McGonagall than they were used to. The fear she felt so deeply was displayed across her face, as she hurried to her office, which was adjacent her classroom, as was all the teachers who taught at Hogwarts office adjoining their classrooms. Albus displayed nothing but calmness, as he followed his Deputy Headmistress to her classroom, so sure everything would work out. He was positive this was just a misunderstanding, although he would be having a word with Petunia when he got his hands on her. Hopefully Severus would find out which prison she was in so he could Obliviate the necessary people and get the woman out and Harry back in her custody. 

“Minerva is everything alright?” asked Filius as he came across them, Pomona Sprout close behind him eyeing them in concern when there was no sign of the eleven year old child. 

“No, not really.” said Minerva opening her door as she hastily made her way towards the drawers. Fishing out the acceptance letters and the replies. There was fifty in total to go through, and they were in no particular order. She handed half the bundle to Dumbledore without a word. Then hastily but carefully began to go through them, making sure not to miss a student’s name. Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, Parvati Patil, Ronald Weasley, Gregory Goyle…the list continued until she had red through twenty six of them. None of them were Harry Potter, turning to face Dumbledore who was currently still going through his, her heart hammering furiously in her chest. 

“Minerva, I assume you were unsuccessful in finding Mr. Potter?” asked Filius staring up at the witch with concern of his own. 

“You are right,” said Minerva tersely. “He and his family have disappeared from the face of the earth.” 

“Would you like me to ask around the other magical schools? Perhaps they moved abroad?” asked and suggested Professor Sprout. 

“His name was on the register.” said Minerva, “Surely it would have disappeared if he accepted a place in another school?” 

“Not if he’s already paid for the tuition, magically he belongs at Hogwarts unless he signs documents otherwise.” said Filius. Surely Minerva should already know this? Then again it didn’t happen often; no student gave up the opportunity to attend Hogwarts. It was the best magic school in the United Kingdom; despite its claims to be the ‘best magical school’ it wasn’t accurate. 

“I didn’t think of that,” said Minerva her heart sinking further, what if something worse had happened? 

“No letter has addressed itself to Harry,” said Albus placing the envelopes and letters on the desk completely baffled and beginning to truly fear something had happened to the boy. This wasn’t part of his plans! And he did not do well under pressure, despite looks to the contrary. 

“What does that mean?” asked Professor Sprout confused. 

Filius shook his head, he didn’t know either. 

“It means magic cannot find him,” said Dumbledore deeply troubled.   
“So we won’t be able to locate him either?” asked Minerva sinking into her seat.   
“What about Arabella Figg?” 

Albus was about to reply when smoke appeared at Minerva’s door, which took the shape of a beautiful white doe. It trotted over to them, gracefully and self aware, before a voice spoke to it. “I’m in the Great Hall. Where are you?” the voice was that of Professor Severus Snape, but there was an odd note to it that neither Minerva nor Filius had heard before. Both head of houses stared at one another concerned, it couldn’t be good if Severus of all people sounded odd. Severus never allowed emotions to dictate him, unless the ‘Marauders’ came up. Neither Albus nor Sprout seemed to be troubled by the voice, almost as if they didn’t know the Potions Master well enough. Which may be true, Severus didn’t get on well with many members of the staff. Possibly because they had all taught him and for years it was awkward. 

“Shall we go and meet him?” asked Albus. He wanted to head to his office in all honesty; he felt the desperate need to take his anger out on something. Then chew on a dozen lemon drops to calm himself down, so he could think about this rationally. 

“Very well,” said Minerva slamming her drawer shut, as she walked towards the door, keeping up her previous erratic pace. She then sent a Patronus Severus' way, to let him know they were coming to him. 

"I must check on my badgers," said Sprout veering away, despite her curiosity. 

\-----0 

Severus from where he was still crouched on the floor brought his hand to his face and touched it almost in disbelief. There wasn’t many times where he’d cried during his life; in fact he could probably count them in one hand. When he’d screwed up with Lily, when she had been killed, the day after, the first Halloween after they died and of course right now. Crying served no purpose, didn’t help make his life easier so what was the point? Swallowing thickly, he hastily wiped away the tear. For once he wasn’t cursing his lack of self control, after what he learned even he wasn’t heartless. 

Looking around he saw nobody nearby, he unobtrusively flicked his wand at the box copying the entire contents. Shrinking it he placed it in his pocket with one swift movement, blink and you would have missed it. As always, when magic was performed the Muggle electronics went crazy. The CCTV of course went fuzzy preventing magic from being caught on video. 

Taking a deep breath, he exhaled calmly, he almost wanted to run away as far and as fast as possible. He did not want to be the one to share this news with the others at Hogwarts. Unfortunately he was a man of honour and pride, he hadn’t ran when the war was at its worst, while spying, he wasn’t about to shirk his duties now. He tried desperately not to think on the child, knowing it would just bring him to his knees again. Picking up the box he returned it to its previous place, whispering a silent apology to the little boy he’d so grievously wronged. 

After a few seconds of standing there, uncaring that the boy couldn’t hear him, wouldn’t hear him, but having to get it out. Stepping back down he made his way out of the room, pressing the button, causing the buzzer to make a noise - keeping the door unlocked, giving him time to exit the room. 

“Find everything you needed?” enquired the officer looking up from his newspaper. 

“I did indeed, thank you.” said Severus distractedly, playing the part without thought. 

“Anything to sign out?” he then asked. 

“Nothing.” said Severus nodding grimly he left the next room, before the Muggle could say anything else. Before long Severus had left the building altogether. Finally understanding why the arresting officer didn’t want to talk about it, who would? It was horrifying. He still didn't know about Figg or why she'd disappeared - unless she had been arrested as well.   
Severus crossed the street and into the side alley, walking swiftly up it until he was half way. From where he stood he could see a church and graveyard. A sharp poignant pain sliced through him, before he forcefully erected his shields, stopping himself from thinking or truly feeling what he should be. Wincing at the sharp pain this caused him, but it was better than the turmoil inside. With nobody around he Apparated to Hogwarts, just beyond the wards. He could have called a coach but right now he couldn’t face being in one. His own thoughts earlier just made the situation ten times worse. To say his outlook on life had taken a turn was putting it bloody mildly. 

Seven minutes later he stalked up the steps of the schools entrance, his masks firmly back in place. Flicking his wand he sent his Patronus off, when he noticed that they weren’t in the Great Hall. He had a good idea where they could be, but he didn’t want to traipse all over the school looking for them. There were probably only two places they would be, Minerva’s office or Dumbledore’s office. 

"Leave," said Severus curtly to the house elf's that were currently cleaning the floor and tables of the Great Hall. Giving the teacher startled squeaks they left immediately cowed by his attitude. 

He was unsurprised by the Patronus that came into the hall; he was however, surprised it was Minerva who replied to it. It was the same image of the witch’s Animagus form, a tabby cat, everyone found out upon their first day of Transfiguration. Minerva was set in her ways; she hadn’t changed her schedules in a long time, and always surprised the students by changing from her Animagus form looking for troublemakers.   
"We will be with you in five minutes," it said, before having delivered its message disappeared in a puff of smoke.   
Severus removed the box and returned it to its original size. He couldn’t bring himself to open it, seeing it once was enough for him. He placed it on the table in front of him, ironically enough the Gryffindor table as he waited with trepidation for them to arrive. He resisted the urge to sit down; instead he wrapped his arms across his chest, standing still. It felt as though time itself was also standing still, but of course the doors opening disproved that theory. 

Minerva was first to reach the doors, opening them she strode into the hall, the breath left her lungs as she caught sight of Severus. He was no longer angry, that was for damn sure, in fact the way he was reminded her of a time before. It didn’t take long for her to connect the dots, she may be Gryffindor but it had struggled between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for five minutes. She was extremely smart and had gained outstanding for all her subjects. It was not good.   
“What did you find out Severus?” asked Dumbledore overtaking both Filius and Minerva striding towards Severus joyfully. What had Petunia done to end up in prison? Where were Vernon, Dudley and Harry? At least wherever they were the blood wards were still possible, since he’d been living with his cousin, which technically was his mothers blood. Well with a bit of luck Severus already had answers to his questions. 

Filius and Minerva turned to stare at each other half surprised half saddened. Dumbledore didn’t even seem to pick up on Severus’ mood, which was unlike him, he normally knew what people were feeling. Dumbledore had always been observant that way, of course they didn’t stop to think perhaps it had something to do with him snooping into peoples mind whenever he liked. Attentively both of them watched Severus, wary of what they were about to hear. 

“Severus? Where is Petunia Dursley?” demanded Dumbledore when the Potions Master didn’t reply. 

“As the Muggle said, she’s in prison.” said Severus slowly, his thoughts chaotic. 

“Which prison? We need to retriever her at once, its vital Harry has the full use of the blood wards.” said Dumbledore firmly.

“Harry won’t be getting the use of anything,” sighed Severus, opening the box and holding out the file. 

“What?” asked Dumbledore his voice going low and dangerous. 

Minerva took the file from Severus’ numb fingers, flipping it open she began reading the information. She didn’t want to think she knew what Severus meant. She prayed that she had gotten the wrong end of the sick. However her hopes were dashed. Her eyes getting wider until tears entered her eyes and flooded down her face.

“Don’t!” said Severus trying to grab the file, stopping her from seeing the terrible pictures. 

Minerva made the mistake of not listening, flipping the page over. Slamming it closed, she couldn’t help her reaction if she’d tried, the fabulous feast she’d enjoyed just hours earlier rained down on the clean floor. She continued gagging as a bucket was conjured and placed under her chin, as Filius guided her towards the Gryffindor bench and sat her down. 

“I warned you not to,” said Severus tiredly without his superior attitude. 

“Here you go,” said Filius handing her a mint and a tissue. Patting at her back trying to give some form of comfort to the devastated witch. "Harry is dead isn't he?" that was the only conclusion to draw from Minerva's devastation. He hadn't been able to see the folder; he only came up to Minerva's knees for heavens sake. 

Severus just nodded his back eyes showing his inner turmoil where his face did not. 

“What happened?” asked Filius, he absolutely refused to look at the file. 

“Good question, Albus?” said Severus staring impassively at the Headmaster. “Didn’t you inform us you had checked upon Harry at least once a year?” deciding against repeating what the headmaster had told him, spoiled his backside. Or rather he had informed Minerva, he had just happened to overhear a time or two. 

Minerva gasped when she realized the truth in that statement. 

“I must admit, I did not check upon him, but I had Arabella Figg keeping watch, ensuring Harry was safe and happy.” said Albus. 

“Did she ever get in touch?” asked Filius cautiously. Feeling wary, both Minerva and Severus were glaring ferociously at Dumbledore. He felt the urge to grab his wand just in case any of them started something, but it was irrational…he thought. 

“Of course, I heard from her every year,” said Albus, lying to save himself. Swallowing thickly, his mind whirling staring up at the magically enchanted ceiling, what was he going to do? The only one destined to defeat Voldemort was dead; he had doomed the entire world by placing the boy with them. He had to act fast, first get to Gringotts and get the Potter’s will to disappear and forge letters from Figg. Without Potter he may be the only one left able to defeat Voldemort. He couldn’t go down for this, his reputation would suffer as it is, and they all knew he had placed Harry there in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 3 

Dumbledore Trying To Knit With Only One Needle - Unravelling Fast 

“Really? When did you receive the last letter?” asked Severus, if Dumbledore had dared to look at his Potions Master, he would have seen his obsidian eyes glittering darkly. He was baiting the Headmaster; he had read enough of the files to know if the old fool wasn’t being entirely truthful. He had for years put up with Albus manipulating him, using his unrequited love for Lily to enforce his compliance in everything. Now it was time for the tables to turn, and for Dumbledore to see just how much a Slytherin he, Severus Snape actually was compared to him. Everyone underestimated him, when they really shouldn’t. Severus hadn’t been able to keep his position as one of the ‘elite’ Death Eaters by being stupid. He could spin the truth right left and centre and come out smelling like daises…or rather a potion ingredient - which was what he normally smelt of.   
“It has been at least a year,” admitted Dumbledore his brow puckering as he thought about it. Inwardly though he was just a mass of panic. What had happened to Figg if Harry was dead? Had she abandoned her post? Something happen to her that caused her to move? He perhaps should have given it a longer time, but it was as simple as writing a few letters in Arabella’s handwriting. Nobody should question him too closely for a few days as they all mourned the loss of their savoir. It would be a few days before they were out for blood, he would have to make sure they understood there could be no retaliation against the Dursley’s. It would only cause the exposure of the magical world, something he couldn’t allow. 

“Really?” repeated Severus his hands trembling at his suppressed rage, Dumbledore hadn’t been looking out for Harry at all. In a round about way, Albus Dumbledore had in fact caused him to break the Vow he’d sworn all those years ago. He didn’t even touch on his own thoughts over the years, which were by-products of Dumbledore’s conversations with Minerva. “Only a year?” 

“Severus?” said Minerva, her voice still trembling, she noticed his fury. “Expelliarmus!” she added grabbing his wand out of thin air, he had been ready to attack the Headmaster. His anger turned onto her, which admittedly made her wary, she’d never seen him so livid before. She kept her wand in her hand, ready to stun him if it became necessarily. 

Filius bravely stood in front of the both of them, stopping any physical attempts. Or so he hoped, he really wouldn’t like to be trampled by a furious wizard. Severus evidently knew something they didn’t, and judging by the topic it was something to do with this Figg who had been tasked with looking over Harry Potter. He was the only wizard here that didn’t know any of the details. All he knew was that Harry had been sent to his only remaining family, after the night his family died.   
Filius noticed the folder on the floor, sitting there innocently, but it was far from innocent. The contents had reduced the most composed witch he knew, no matter the circumstances, to loose the contents of her stomach and cry. Not even on that Halloween night had she cried, perhaps in the privacy of her quarters, but she’d kept her head together in front of the students. He was extremely divided, he wanted to know what Severus/* getting at, and on the other he didn’t want to see what had caused Minerva so much anguish. Closing his eyes he picked up, and opened the folder, his eyes roaming over the first sheet then the second, successfully avoiding the pictures he finally understood Severus’ wrathful glares. “Oh, dear Merlin!” he cried slamming the file closed as well, staring at Albus Dumbledore in complete disbelief, standing back, he certainly wouldn’t care if Severus cursed Dumbledore right now. 

“Filius?” asked Minerva completely dazed, she was in information overload and the worst thing was tonight wasn’t over. 

“I don’t believe it,” murmured Filius, such a respected wizard lying in such a manner, and regarding Lily’s son’s death was completely sickening and sordid. 

Albus flinched at the look Filius was giving him, glad he wasn’t on his feet since he was feeling dizzy and weak. His plans had fallen apart in front of him. Judging by the look his charms teacher was giving him he’d already screwed up somehow. He had to end this meeting, get all the facts and then put a plan of action into course. 

“Don’t believe what?” demanded Minerva panicky. 

“He’s referring to the fact that Albus Dumbledore, head of the Wizengamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is nothing but a common vulgar little liar.” snarled Severus his eyes looking more like black tunnels.   
“According to this file, Arabella Figg was murdered by Petunia Dursley,” said Filius Flitwick. “To say he had letters from her would be impossible, both Harry and Arabella have been dead for eight years.” they had starved a three year old boy, Merlin help him, he felt so disgusted and sick. 

“Excuse me,” said Albus pasty white as he swiftly left the Great Hall without looking back ignoring the dizziness. Attentive plans he’d began thinking about were already for naught. He had to take alternative actions, first he had to Obliviate his staff, ensure they didn’t remember that conversation. Given that they were all Master’s in their own respective fields he had to catch them alone and quickly. It was a question of what to do first, go to Gringotts and get the will or wait until they were in their offices or quarters. No the first thing he had to do was grab a calming draught, his heart was pounding too quickly, and his breathing was ragged and he was finding it difficult to breath. It had nothing to do with walking since he never usually had that problem. He was having a panic attack, and he refused to let anyone see such a thing. 

Harry Potter was dead; it was his fault, what if the Dark Lord took over? The world he so badly wanted to shape to his preferred image would be gone. His mind drifted, he could almost see the students lying around outside the school dying on the grass, teachers falling to defend them, Hogwarts crumbling in fire and ruin, a blackened ruin with Voldemort standing over it cackling insanely with the pureblood students forced into slavery. His vision blackened as he felt darkness almost descending upon him, out of sheer will of force he stopped himself fainting. 

Holding onto the wall, he used that to guide him along the hall, wheezing some more, he felt as though his heart was being crushed. His right arm grabbed onto his left, as pain radiated from his chest to arm, stopping unable to continue he breathed short and slow as he tried to regain control of himself. The opposite happened, he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor, and in much the same manner as Minerva had, without anyone to help.   
Flicking his wand with his right hand cleaning up the mess, looking around wearily praying nobody had seen his weakness. Coughing feebly, he took one more step before he fell to the floor unable to support his own body. As he clutched at his heart moaning in agony. Unable to form a coherent sentence, he tried to say the name of a house elf, any house elf to help him, fear beginning to get the better of him. “Resh!” Albus finally managed to murmur but he wasn’t sure if he was successful, at that very moment his sight dimmed and he lost consciousness.   
\-----0  
“Dead?” echoed Minerva, clutching her heart, her blue eyes filled with betrayal which the likes she’d never experienced before. She’d trusted the headmaster, against her better judgement; she’d seen how that little boy demanded from his mother! They where the worst sort of Muggles she’d ever met in her life. She had been lied to; a man she respected greatly had been lying to her for years. 

Severus handed her an opened uncorked calming draught, without saying anything to her. She looked as if she was seconds away from having a panic attack. Given how close both Minerva and Dumbledore were, and how long they’d been friends it was no surprise. She had always been the first person to defend the old fool, something which she probably regretted deeply right now. 

“How many have you had?” asked Minerva after a few seconds of silence, giving the potion a chance to get round her system. Noticing Filius picking up the file again, she looked away not wanting to see the pictures again. 

“Two,” said Severus bluntly. Its how he had such great control, and had stopped himself using the spell he's specifically created for men him like - Enemies. Dumbledore wouldn't have survived if he had, since he wouldn't under any circumstances uttered the counter curse. 

“According to this, Arabella was the one to raise the alarm; she called the police then confronted Petunia Dursley. The woman confessed to hitting her over the head with a frying pan, between blunt force trauma and a heart attack she was dead by the time the police got there. They found Petunia wrapping Arabella in plastic, hysterically talking to her husband at work. It wasn’t until they started combing the house did they find Harry in a cupboard under the stairs?!” said Filius wide eyed. The interview transcripts were amongst them, including the ones from the courthouse.   
“Look further down, she mentioned magic, of course they assumed she was trying to get off on a lighter sentence by using the insanity plea. They shot her down quite quickly but it is concerning that nobody picked up on it.” said Severus grimily. 

“She only got ten years?!” shrieked Filius gaping at the words as if suspecting they would change. She had murdered two people, an older woman and a young boy and she only got ten years! It was unconceivable to him. “Vernon Dursley will be getting released any day now, he only received eight years.” 

“That’s if she doesn’t get out early for good behaviour,” added Severus disgusted. 

“Good behaviour?” asked Filius baffled. Why would that allow them to go free? It made no logical sense to him. 

 

“Things are different in the Muggle world, Filius, most prisoners only serve half their sentence, before they are free to go.” said Severus tiredly, as he too sat down on the bench his body just screamed for sleep. It had been a long day to begin with. 

“But why?” demanded Filius goggling at Severus, half tempted to call Severus a liar, no way should any court or system let people out after half their sentence. Ten years, that woman would be out in two years after taking the life of a three year old boy. 

“Do neither of you ever spend time in the Muggle world?” asked Severus staring at the two stumped teachers. 

“I’ve never really been there since I graduated Hogwarts,” said Minerva admittedly. 

“I have never stepped foot in the Muggle world,” confessed the Charms teacher, given what he was hearing he was rather glad for that. 

Severus nodded not surprised, “The Muggle justice system is more…one could say humane, they have laws regarding the treatment of their people. To some its better in prison, they get all the food they want, exercise, fresh air, even an education or taking a course which is supposed to help them get a job when they are released.” Severus told them quietly, still sitting down. “There is only one good thing about her being there, Muggle prisoners treat child killers and rapists harshly, and they do not have a good time behind bars…if they survive it.” 

“R-rapists?” asked Minerva her voice trembling. 

“He wasn’t.” said Severus immediately, understanding her terror. 

“So they just get a free run?” asked Filius disgusted. 

“Basically,” said Severus sighing resignedly. “She received a better sentence than I expected.” 

“Excuse me?” asked Filius alarmed. 

“I read about a case on a little boy who was tortured and killed by his mother and her boyfriend. He was removed from her care for abuse twice, but ended up taken back. He was visited multiple times by child services and doctors. A while later he was taken to the hospital and pronounced dead. His mother received a minimum of five year sentence and only served four. He had a broken back, broken arms, missing finger nails it was a gruesome. It certainly makes my parents look like angels.” replied Severus blankly. He didn’t know what to do; his mission in life was over, what good was it to live now? Sooner or later the Dark Lord would come back, and he’d be forced to spy until he was found out and disposed of.   
“Please stop,” said Minerva looking ready to be sick again. 

“I’m sorry, Minerva, that was rather callous of me,” said Severus quietly. 

“What do we do? I suppose we have to inform the Ministry?” suggested Filius. The students were going to be devastated, they all knew who Harry was, and that he was supposed to be here. The pureblood students were going to have a bigger reason for hating Muggles. He himself wasn’t fond of them after what he learned, thank Merlin their worlds were separated.   
“I don’t think I can,” said Minerva pained, “I will leave that to Albus, and it’s his duty anyway.” 

“You think he’s going to?” asked Severus scornfully, “If he isn’t already trying to figure out a way to cover it up I’ll eat my potion vials.” 

“We already know, he cannot cover it up.” said Filius. 

“Do you really believe that?” said Severus doubtfully. 

“After what I learned I actually do not know.” said Filius. 

“It’s going to be bedlam tomorrow,” said Minerva. Poor Harry, how was she going to live with herself? Why hadn’t she gone and seen him. She’d known deep down they were wrong, why hadn’t she bloody listened to herself? And how dare Dumbledore lie to her for years about him? Saying he was well looked after and had seen him receive over thirty presents on his birthday. “Where is he Severus? Where’s Harry?” asked Minerva tears flooding down her face again. Barely able to stop herself from sobbing like a little girl. 

Severus stared at her in confused pain until he realized what she was asking, “I truly do not know…without family I think they are buried in a cemetery that can do it for free. It will be difficult to find out, but I’m positive he will be in Surrey, it’s just a matter of getting yellow pages for the area and calling all Cemeteries in Surrey to find out.” he said swallowing thickly. Nobody had probably visited the small boy, his grave had been unvisited for eight years. He didn’t know why but that hurt him worse than anything else had up to this point. He had to stave of the tears, not wanting to loose his composure even in front of these trusted teachers. 

 

“Yellow pages?” asked Filius quietly, patting at Minerva’s back his own eyes overly bright too. 

“It has telephone numbers in it, its how Muggles communicate, slightly like our Floo system but without Fires…they use electronics.” said Severus. “It will be simple enough to buy a mobile phone to call around the cemeteries. The least we can do for Harry is…give him the magical burial he should have always received. Give him a final resting place beside his mother.” Severus couldn’t have prevented the tear this time, but thankfully neither Minerva nor Filius said anything. 

“Then let’s go,” said Minerva standing up her face grim and determined. 

“What?” asked Severus surprised, taken aback. 

“We are already eight years too late,” said Minerva. 

They all jerked up when they heard a Patronus message coming their way, “Minerva, Albus is in the Hospital wing, and he’s suffering from a serious heart attack.” 

“It seems it may be up to you after all,” said Severus. 

“I will do it Minerva, leave it to me. Go and bring our Mr. Potter back home. You are right, we are eight years too late, but at least he is with his parents now, and no longer in pain.” said Filius urging them to go, picking up the box with every intention of calling the Minister as soon as he got to his office.   
“Do you have the yell-o pages?” asked Minerva. 

“Yes,” said Severus quietly, deciding not to correct her, not only was he too depressed but extremely tired. He didn’t even have it in him to sneer; the anger had faded fast leaving him melancholy.


	4. Chapter 4

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 4 

Bringing Harry home 

Both Severus and Minerva Apparated to the Potions Master’s summer residence, the run down building he’d inherited from his parents. He had no phone line installed, or a phone come to that, he had nobody he cared to communicate with in the Muggle world. Severus simply walked into his living room, and unearthed a book from his small library. It was a Muggle book, one his mother had got him when he was ten, and it had been one of the few presents he’d received brand new. Opening it he found his secret stash of Muggle money, he spent three months here while Hogwarts was closed, he did need to eat and that required money. He took it all unsure of how much it cost for the Muggle mobile phone devices. He’d never looked at them twice; admittedly there weren’t many shops around here that sold them. 

“Severus all the money you’ve made…why haven’t you bought a more suitable residence?” asked Minerva as she looked around the dreary home. 

“Why bother?” asked Severus bluntly, he had nobody in his life which was fine with him, this place was fine for him. He bought nothing but potion items/ingredients, and other essentials he needed. The only thing he bought for himself was books and the occasional sweet when he wanted one. Growing up with nothing he’d never felt the desire to buy useless items. 

“Severus,” said Minerva sadly, she knew he still grieved for Lily even now, Merlin knows how he truly felt about Harry’s death. Part of her knew on some level he’d been jealous of Harry, solely for the fact he was James’ son. She partly understood how he felt, she’d loved once, but he’d been a Muggle, and she saw herself becoming like her parents. Her mother had always been envious that she had given up magic for her Muggle husband. Minerva hadn’t wanted to make the same mistake, so she rejected the man’s proposal, that summer she’d packed up and moved to the magical world full time. She prayed inwardly that the man she’d rejected hadn’t lived like this man before her. It was a rare thing these days, to find a man who loved so completely for that one person, he never moved on. Not even ten years after she was gone, she could remember that night clearly, it’s the first time she’d seen underneath Severus’ hard exterior to the real man beneath. Probably had to do with all the drinking he’d done.   
“Let’s go,” said Severus harshly, reacting defensively to the pity, he absolutely loathed anyone feeling sorry for him. He liked Minerva a lot, she’d been there for him at a time where he’d been one step above suicidal. It’s probably the only reason he was still standing in the same room as her. Given a choice Severus would have stalked away, unfortunately this wasn’t normal circumstances. 

“Severus, wait, I am sorry, I didn’t mean to pry,” said Minerva, she had already been through the emotion wringer tonight; she really didn’t want to start anything with the Slytherin head of house. 

“I did not mean to snap,” said Severus sighing tiredly, “Hold on, I’ll take us to the only place that will be open at this hour.” since Minerva didn’t come to the Muggle world often, she wouldn’t know where to go. 

Severus held onto Minerva, surprised by how frail and thin she felt, she’d always been thin much like him, but this frailness reminded him of his mother. He Apparated them to Charing Cross the only location he knew, stepping out they mingled into the crowd which was quite large, especially for this time of night. Severus removed his teaching robes and shrunk them when they were out of view of passing pedestrian Muggles. Minerva who had nothing but Wizarding clothes robes on merely cast a glamour spell on herself. 

“How far is this shop?” asked Minerva eyeing the drunken party leaving a pub nearby. 

“Not far,” said Severus, as they crossed the road, the green lights soon came into view. It took them only ten minutes to get into Asda, buy the necessary item they needed before Severus Apparated them back to his home in Spinner’s end. There was no point to going back to Hogwarts, since Muggle electronics didn’t work with all the wards surrounding the area.   
“Do you have any coffee or tea Severus?” asked Minerva quietly, “Maybe with something strong?” 

Severus, who was raking under his table, searching for the yellow pages, looked up at her before answering. “Yes, but there is no electricity, you will have to use magic. Everything you need will be in the kitchen, the fridge has a preservation charm on it.” so nothing put inside would go off, such as his dairy products which would happen given he spends nine months of the year away. Ducking back under, Severus found the large yellow book and pulled it out. Sitting down, he began to sift through it, looking for funeral homes in Surrey. Unfortunately a locating charm wouldn’t work, it required an active magic which Harry didn’t have - not anymore. His heart jerked painfully at that thought, he briefly closed his eyes before getting to work as Minerva ambled around in his kitchen. Which was admittedly odd, nobody came here, not even Lily when they were children; they’d always met at the park. 

“Do you want a cup, Severus?” asked Minerva from the kitchen just as the kettle whistled loudly, evidently Minerva had already cast the heating charm. 

“Yes,” replied Severus as he dialled in the first number in the long list of cemeteries. Holding the phone to his ear he listened to it ring out before pressing end call. Calling another number he got the same thing happening once more; they mustn’t be open this late. “No luck, I think they are all closed for the evening.” 

Minerva passed over a cup looking disheartened by the news. Severus could smell the whisky wafting from the cups. He drank it in two large gulps, breathing deeply; there had definitely been more whiskey than anything else in that cup. He couldn’t even taste any coffee, and wondered if she had even bothered to put any in at all. 

“It seems we will have to wait until tomorrow,” said Severus. Even looking around a few of the closest ones wouldn’t do. It was pitch black, and that was no guarantee they would find anything. 

“Certainly looks as if we have no choice,” admitted Minerva sipping the drink, rubbing her hand over her face tiredly. There was nothing to be done, they might as well head back to Hogwarts and start anew tomorrow. Regardless of whether they could or couldn't find Harry tonight, it was still going to be a long evening. It was already going on midnight much to her shock. With a bit of luck Filius will already be done with the Ministry, she couldn't deal with the hysterical Minister.   
\-------0  
“Filius,” called Minerva, stepping into the room, to see it was currently occupied with more than just Filius himself. “I’m sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to let you know that I’ve returned, and to ask a question…but it can wait.” 

“Ah, Minerva, please come in, we have a few questions we need to ask you.” said Amelia, leaning forward, her monocle actually missing for once. Minerva wasn’t used to seeing her without it; Minerva didn’t show how bothered she was as she entered the room. Severus followed her in quietly, but the glare on his face ensured that nobody said anything against him. He really was a sight to behold; his reputation of causing fear did the rest. 

“Questions?” asked Minerva sitting down, honestly she felt completely beat. Severus remained standing behind her, his eyes on everyone in the room. He recognized them all unless he was mistaken, Cornelius Fudge Minister of magic, Amelia Bones head of the department of law enforcement, and of course Scrimgeour head of the Auror office, and Alastor Moody, the greatest Auror of his time. It was to his understanding that Moody had just taken on the Hufflepuff klutz Nymphadora Tonks on as his Protégé.   
“Yes,” stuttered Fudge, fiddling with his bowler hat, his hands white with the grip he had on it. He was sweating profusely unable to believe what was happening. Mostly out of fear that it would backlash onto him, since he had reassured the public that Dumbledore was doing the right thing. After all the Dursley’s had been Harry Potter’s last living relatives. Despite the fact magical children weren’t supposed to be given to Muggles unless it was absolutely positively unavoidable. “We’ve been led to believe you were there that night when Mr. Potter was taken to the…Dudley’s…” 

“Dursley’s,” interjected Severus sneering the name, contempt and loath dripped from each word conveying the depth of Severus’ emotions. 

“Ah, yes, yes, Dursley’s,” said Fudge his beady eyes turning back and forth almost wishing for some help. He’d been called out of bed at eleven o’clock at night, only to be told Harry Potter was dead, nothing had prepared him for it. He’d promptly passed out only to be revived by his night shift secretary Wallis. 

“Tell us what happened that night,” said Madam Bones, once again sitting forward, her scribe pen writing everything down so nobody in the room had to. 

“I do not understand what this has to do with anything,” admitted Minerva. 

“They’re trying to paint a picture,” said Severus sardonically, “Try and paint Dumbledore the sole perpetrator for what happened that night so the Ministry’s reputation doesn’t get dragged through the mud.” 

“Mr. Snape a child has died, it doesn’t matter how the world viewed him, a wizarding child was murdered when there should have been a representative attached to his case…there wasn’t one. We need to establish what happened and when.” said Madam Bones, “At this precise moment I couldn’t care a rat’s fury behind about the reputation of the Ministry. If we are to blame then I will be the first to stand up and reveal it. This is not a conspiracy.” the fact the child was the same as her niece hightened her disgust further.

The men didn’t dare refute her statement; the last thing they needed was rumours of a cover-up circulating, especially with a child well known as Harry Potter. There would be an outcry, possibly attacks and protests. Fudge looked green as he tried to sink futher into the students seats. 

 

“After the Dark Lord attacked, I came upon Godric’s Hollow first,” explained Severus, “The house as you know was demolished and James and Lily were dead. Their son was in his crib beside his mother’s body, screaming his lungs out both in physical and mental pain and distress no doubt.” 

Amelia gasped unable to hold it in, the men meanwhile listened intently sadness in their eyes for what had happened to the Potter’s. “Why didn’t you help him?” asked Amelia. 

“I did not get the chance, not two minutes later I overhead a motorcycle approaching, it belonged to Sirius Black. I did not want to be found there, least of all by him. He would have attacked first thought later, of course I wasn’t thinking straight. If I had been I would have killed the bastard where he stood.” sneered Severus, his black eyes gleaming with malice. “I assumed the boy would be fine, I Apparated back to Hogwarts.” 

“Sirius Black wasn’t found in Godric’s Hollow,” said Fudge nervously, “I found Black in the middle of a Muggle street laughing after killing Peter Pettigrew and thirteen Muggles.” 

“Yes, Albus knew something had happened, he was the caster of the Fidelus Charm. He asked Hagrid to go and retrieve Harry from the remains and meet him at Privet Drive where the Dursley’s remained.” choked Minerva heartbroken. “I spent the morning there, just watching the house waiting for Albus to appear. He did as darkness descended upon the street. It was during that time I realized what happened. Lily and James were dead, and Harry had survived the un-survivable. When he arrived I was immediately told that You-Know-Who was dead.” 

“Really?” asked Madam Bones. 

“Albus confirmed it,” said Minerva quietly. 

“Did he?” asked Severus wryly. 

“What?” asked Minerva staring up at the Potions Master confused. The rest followed her, staring at Severus in confusion. 

“He has a way with words, did he actually say the Dark Lord was gone?” asked Severus blankly. 

“Well, no, he merely said and I quote ‘It certainly seemed so’.” replied Minerva. 

“Convenient.” replied Severus his lip curling.

“I told him that the Dursley’s were the worst sort of Muggles,” said Minerva. 

“YOU WHAT?” they asked shocked and indignant, Severus however didn’t show a change of emotion. He had heard her fretting about it with the old fool. He’d stupidly just sneered and assumed she was just overreacting, after all Albus had said he checked in on him and that he was very happy and spoiled. 

“How did you have any time to ascertain that?” asked Madam Bones frowning. 

“I remained at the Dursley’s all day, in my Animagus form as to not draw attention to myself.” said Minerva. 

“The attack happened at midnight but Harry didn’t arrive until the next day? That leaves nearly twenty four hours unaccounted for?” said Moody suspiciously. 

Minerva simply nodded admittedly at a loss as well. 

“Then what happened?” asked Minerva. 

“I protested again, insisting that they couldn’t have been less like us if they tried.” said Minerva, “I had seen a fifteen month old boy kicking his mother demanding sweets! I just couldn’t believe he wanted to place Harry there. They would never understand him, or his magic, but Dumbledore insisted, said he would leave a letter for them.” 

Severus snorted, the thought that anything of that magnitude could be written in a letter was hilarious. 

“Albus said it was better for Harry to grow up away from the fame, insisting it would go to his head. I agreed with him somewhat reluctantly, he’d never led us stray before.” replied Minerva closing her eyes, “Then Hagrid brought him on the motorcycle. He told us that Sirius Black had given it to him.” 

“Wait a minute, wasn’t Black his godfather?” asked Scrimgeour. 

“Yes,” admitted Minerva quietly. 

“Black got to Godric’s hollow after you, did nothing to a boy he was supposed to have just handed over to Voldemort, passed him off to Hagrid then gone after Peter Pettigrew?” said Scrimgeour his voice thick with incredulity, he evidently couldn’t believe it. “A man who was supposed to have been a spy, did nothing to the defenceless fifteen month old boy? That is not normal Death Eater behaviour.” 

“No, it most certainly is not.” admitted Moody suspicious himself. 

“Is there a chance Black is innocent?” wondered Scrimgeour, “I assume Veritaserum was used at his trial?” 

“There wasn’t one,” piped in Fudge. 

Then everyone moved to look at Madam Bones, as if she was to blame. 

“The Minister of magic demanded his imprisonment, with Crouch whispering in his ear and the election so close many people were sentenced to Azkaban without trial.” said Madam Bones, “I of course wasn’t happy about that, since we all know some of them could have been under the Imperious Curse. I think a total of five people were imprisoned with trial during the following weeks until things calmed down after Voldemort’s defeat.” 

“What happened after Mr. Potter appeared?” asked Scrimgeour. 

“Well I got my first look at Harry, the scar just looked awful, and I asked Albus why something wasn’t done about it. All he had to say was that scars come in useful. Then Albus laid Harry down on the step, placing a letter in the basket before we left.” said Minerva. 

Severus stiffened, his look becoming calculating, there had to be a reason for Dumbledore wishing to keep the scar. 

“You left a child out in the dark cold night in a basket?” asked Madam Bones, indignant with horror at their callousness. “If you had attempted that with my niece I would have hexed you where you stood.” 

“That is all you know? You didn’t visit again?” asked Madam Bones once she’d regained control of herself. 

“No, but we recently learned that Arabella Figg, a squib was housed nearby to keep an eye on Harry.” said Minerva firmly. 

“Yes, we gathered as much from the case files,” said Madam Bones, looking slightly sick. At least she’d managed to stop herself from throwing up. Unfortunately Cornelius Fudge hadn’t been able to handle the still photographs. There weren’t many cases where children were brutally murdered in the magical world. Accidents, and during the war they were killed with a killing curse but they at least looked peaceful. It had been the most horrific thing they had ever seen, they could all agree with that. 

“It should also be noted that Albus Dumbledore told us he visited the Dursley’s every year, when we caught him in that lie, he insisted he received letters from Arabella Figg. That lie was swiftly uncovered when we realized Arabella died the same day as Harry.” said Filius firmly. 

“Do you know anything about the Potters will?” asked Scrimgeour. 

“I assume it was read,” said Minerva. 

“That’s the problem, it wasn’t.” replied Scrimgeour. 

“It is possible it was overlooked in the chaos,” said Minerva tiredly. If she’d felt guilty before she felt ten times more so now. They’d made her feel two feet tall, and despite not showing it, it wounded her deeply. 

“It shouldn’t have been,” said Moody frowning, the last will and testament was the last thing someone asked for, to forget about it was deeply disrespectful. “Do any of you know by perchance where the Potter’s filed their wills?” 

“If James was anything like his father, or was taught by him, then he will have them filed at the Ministry and Gringotts to ensure that one copy didn’t get mysteriously lost.” said Minerva. Sixty years ago such a thing had happened in the Ministry; twenty nine families denied their inheritance when wills had been ‘misplaced’. Fortunately the outcry had been too much and the nearest male relative got the entire fortune to do with what he liked. Only ten of the families had found wills inside the vaults, it was then wills being recorded at Gringotts became popular. Less chance of anyone getting into Gringotts to tamper with things than the Ministry. 

“Once the wills have been read and dealt with, I’m afraid the Potter fortune will be going to the closest living relative.” said Moody. 

“Do not tell me it’s going to Dudley Dursley,” snarled Severus. 

“Magical living relative.” corrected Madam Bones before Moody got the chance. 

“That’s worse,” said Filius, “I’m afraid the closest family will break off to the Black line. If I am correct Narcissa Malfoy is the only one not imprisoned.” 

“You forget Andromeda,” said Madam Bones. 

"Don't you think we are largely getting off topic?" said Minerva her lip quivering. They had just found out the child was dead, and here they were discussing where the Potter fortune was going. "Please excuse me." she added standing up and leaving Filius' office, a sniffle could be heard as she left. 

"Hows Dumbledore?" asked Severus out of morbid curiosty. 

"I haven't heard from Poppy," said Filius. 

"Very well, I bid you goodnight," said Severus curtly, turning and following Minerva's example and leaving. 

\----------0

Minerva McGonagall stood at the plot where Harry Potter had been buried, tears freely tracking down her face. After three phone calls they’d found out where he was buried, and so here they were, standing solemnly at the grave site. She knelt down, her heart breaking; the plot was a mess, not even slightly taken care of. No flowers, teddies or anything of a kind. 

“Why doesn’t he have a headstone, Severus?” asked Minerva wiping her eyes with her lace handkerchief. Her eyes rimmed red, black bags under her tired eyes. She could have taken a dreamless sleeping potion, but she felt very undeserving of it. The things the Ministry workers had said had gotten to her, they were right, she had known they weren’t fit to raise Harry, yet she’d listened to the wrong man. Now Harry was gone, all night she’d seen images of Harry, either with his parents before the tragic night, then the child as she left Privet Drive behind. Last but no means least, but the worst, the pictures of Harry dead. Kneeling down, tears continued to rain down on the soil. This was her fault, if she could go back in time, she’d do it in a heartbeat, and yes, even if it meant going against Albus. She was extremely suspicious and it was all Severus’ fault, had Dumbledore had even an inkling of what was going to occur? That Harry would be abused? The thought left her cold. 

“Be grateful he was buried Minerva, they could have cremated his remains,” said Severus quietly from beside her. Swallowing back the lump lodged in his throat, standing here made it all the more real, realer than anything had been up to this point. It was six o'clock in the morning, they would have another two hours to wait until the Muggles woke up and dug up Harry's remains.


	5. Chapter 5

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 5 

Releases 

Sirius Black was curled up in his Animagus form, better known as Padfoot. He didn’t know how long he’d been in here, but each day was madness, he wanted to protect his godson. The Dementors drained everything but misery and fear leaving him feeling even more terrified for his godson’s safety. Harry was out there somewhere, Merlin knows where since he was his godfather…with a bit of luck it was his cousin Andromeda Harry was staying with. She was the only light sided Black in the family, other than him who was out there in the world. The most concerning thing was Pettigrew was out there too, what if he managed to get his hands on Harry? Nobody believed that it had been Pettigrew; he’d been sentenced to this hell hole without a bloody trial. Padfoot whined unable to help himself, as the Dementors drew in on his pain, Harry, he had to stay sane…they'd find Pettigrew sooner or later...they just had to. 

His black muzzle twitched, his head leaping up as he realised the Dementors were leaving. That was extremely unusual, they normally stayed for hours before leaving him alone again. Cocking his head to the side, he could hear talking, getting up on four legs, he padded to the front of the cell, trying to hear better. It was pitch black, even as a dog he couldn’t see who it was. What he did get was the number of the prisoner they were after, and knew it was him, the black words written across the clothes he wore were well memorised. 

Why were they coming for him? Had they caught Pettigrew? Scrambling back, his long nails scratching along the uneven cement floor. Once he was sitting in his dog form on the straw bed he had, he changed back into a gaunt, tried, drained and tormented young man. His piercing blue eyes watched the door; What if they were coming to get him to perform the Dementors kiss? How much time had passed? In here you lose the sense of time, the only thing that did tell how much time passed was the occasional newspaper that made its way into Azkaban. When people from the Ministry came to interview someone, there was six prisoners surrounding him in different cells, and only one had been interviewed. The paper then had been just two weeks after he was put into this Merlin forsaken place. He wanted to turn back into Padfoot, so he could hear them again, but he was too exhausted to attempt it. He would need to reserve it for when the Dementors came again. It had taken him years to get the energy to turn into Padfoot, it kept him sane that and his revenge and godson were the only things keeping him going. 

“Prisoner XY390, Sirius Orion Black.” said the deep cold voice of one of the many guards that was housed in Azkaban Prison. The key was inserted into the keyhole, and a loud grating noise could be heard as it was opened. 

Sirius held his breathe, not sure if this was a good thing or not, nobody had visited him since his incarceration who knows how many years ago? He winced and hid his eyes with his dirty arm as someone cast a Lumos spell, lighting up the small cell. He hadn’t seen anything so light in a long time; the only light he got was a small shadow of it when it was daylight outside. The only indication he got that another day had come around in his hell hole. Reluctantly he removed his arm as he got used to the light. 

“Rufus?” questioned Sirius hoarsely, why was his old boss going here? His heart exploded as he simultaneously felt a hundred different emotions flow through him. Fear, anxiety, hope, terror excitement, wonder, curiosity and everything else in-between. He prayed that Pettigrew had been found, that his beloved godson was safe, and his time in Azkaban was avenged. Maybe they would let him spend a few seconds alone with the murderous little rat before he was sentenced to prison. The thought that they were there to administer the kiss lingered, but why come if that was the case? Why not just get a Dementor to administer it?   
“Hello, Sirius.” said Scrimgeour his yellow eyes glowing in the light made from his wand, as he observed the ex-Auror before him. He looked like he’d lost three maybe four stone overall in the past ten years, no doubt he had, he knew what they served here at Azkaban. He stepped further into the cell, his limp noticeable as he did so, Sirius showed no surprise to the injury. Not that he was surprised by much; he was watching Scrimgeour as if he was a lion ready to strike. 

“Why are you here?” rasped Sirius, it had been a long time since he spoke, it felt odd and his mouth and throat began to ache immediately. 

“You have been summoned by the Wizengamot, your trial starts in exactly one hour,” said Scrimgeour. 

“Why now?” croaked Sirius wincing he felt as though he was swallowing glass, what he wouldn’t do for a drink right now. 

“Let’s go.” said Scrimgeour helping the frail wizard up, not answering, truth be told, he didn’t want to be the one to reveal the news to him. 

Sirius grunted as he was hoisted to his feet by the strong wizard, why was he being summoned by the Wizengamot? Why now? So many questions whirled around his head, as he was led out of Azkaban, escorted by the guard that opened his door and Scrimgeour. Both of them had their wands in their hands as if they didn’t trust him, but in Azkaban anyone would be crazy not to have their wands in their pocket surrounded by Dementors as they were. 

Shivering in cold, as he was led to the main door, the blast of freezing wind caused him to shudder. Steam blew out his mouth as he breathed. Scrimgeour guided both of them onto the small two seat boat, the only way on and off the island unless you had a Portkey which was keyed to someone’s magic and only them. It was how the guards managed to leave the island without having to use the boat. The sea began to rock it harshly, but no water splashed over the side and got them wet. Once both of them were sitting comfortably, Scrimgeour flicked his wand out, muttered the incantation, waving his wand at the same time the boat began moving. First slow, before speeding up heading in a straight line towards the shore. 

Sirius opened his mouth to ask questions, but the speed of the boat stopped him being able to do anything other than close his mouth and stop his teeth chittering at the cold. He hadn’t moved so much in years, so his body was already feeling exhausted beyond reason. Gratitude thrummed through him when the boat slowed down, enabling him to actually breathe properly without the harsh wind making him feel suffocated. 

In a daze he was led from the boat guided by only Scrimgeour, he was in no way prepared for Apparation. His body spasmed as he fell to his knees, dry retching, his stomach had absolutely nothing in it. Then two people helped the weakened wizard to his feet, the warmth of the building making Sirius feel sleepy. 

“Get him to the Medic wing, do not leave his side.” said Fudge to Alastor and Scrimgeour, “The trial starts in forty five minutes, he needs something to eat before getting Veritaserum according to Smith, some hot chocolate won’t go amiss either. If he faints his trial will be held back two days, make sure he understands that.” Black looked nothing like the deranged wizard he’d encountered ten years ago. If the man was innocent he was glad it hadn’t been up to him, he’d been an Auror when Black was arrested ten years ago. No Crouch was mostly to blame poisoning everyone with his words, not helped by the public agreeing with him of course. Yet as soon as his own son Barty Crouch Junior had been uncovered the world needed a scrape goat and Crouch Senior had been just that. Shaking off his thoughts, he had to go and put on some clean robes, and catch the Wizengamot up on what was happening. He had called the Wizengamot together; they had given the permission for the trial to go ahead. Despite the fact it was extremely late, two am to be exact. 

"Will do," said Alastor before he and his clunking wooden leg and Scrimgeour's limp made its way to the Medic wing. 

“What is this?” asked the Healer surprised, he didn’t normally have to deal with Azkaban prisoners. He dropped his sandwich as he got up, he’d just been about to eat his ‘lunch’ since he’d been on duty for six hours already. He worked the nightshift round, tending to anyone that needed healing; mostly Auror’s if it was minor ailments, the more serious ones went to St. Mungo’s. Tonight it had been particularly dull and quiet, although there certainly had been a lot of chattering outside his doors. 

“Do what you can for him, he has a trial to attend in forty minutes,” said Scrimgeour as both Auror’s grunted heaving the wizard onto the bed. 

“Is he safe?” asked Brian warily. 

“We are staying,” boomed Alastor loudly, giving the healer a look that screamed he thought the man was a coward. 

Sirius listened to the conversation feeling as though he was in an alternative universe, as much as he’d hoped, he’d never really expected this to happen. He thought he’d die in Azkaban prison, and maybe he deserved it, he’d been the one to suggest the cowardly traitor. He may as well have killed his own best friends himself; he wouldn’t blame his godson if he never spoke to him. “Have you told him yet?” he heard Moody say. 

“No,” snorted Scrimgeour sounding highly strung. 

Told him what? What could they possibly have to say to him that they were so reluctant? His heart begun to pound as potions were poured down his reluctant throat. The final one was a pepper up potion, he could feel himself wakening up, feeling stronger than he had in a long time. 

\------0  
“Minerva? How can I help you?” asked Fudge, blustering into the room, having run from the lower dungeons to his office. His secretary had let him know he had someone in his Floo; the last person he’d really expected was Minerva McGonagall. He prayed Dumbledore hadn’t died it was the last thing he needed right now, the entire Ministry building was in upheaval and on lockdown. Nobody was allowed to leave, at least not until he had spoken to the press, probably going to be the hardest thing he’d done in his career. All the Floo networks were being strictly monitored. 

“Severus mentioned maybe needing a court order? If we found Harry’s…remains,” said Minerva her voice wobbling at the last word. Merlin she was still finding it difficult to process the fact that little Harry was gone. She didn’t think she’d ever recover from it, especially not in the violent way he had been taken. 

“Yes, you will, it’s the law when requiring a body dug up from its resting place.” said Fudge nodding that it was true. As a Minister he had to have a working knowledge of the Muggle world. He had to interact with the Muggle Prime Minister after all. Not a pleasant experience, they normally freaked when they learned about a world hidden from view of their own. 

“I see how do I go about it?” asked Minerva looking lost. 

“I shall get it done immediately, keep an eye out for an owl,” said Fudge, Harry Potter deserved to be buried with his parents and family in their cemetery plot of Godric’s Hollow. 

“Thank you,” said Minerva before withdrawing from the Floo network, it seemed nearly everyone in the magical world would be without sleep tonight.   
Cornelius Fudge sighed as he slumped back against his chair, now he would have to wake the Muggle Prime Minister to get the ball rolling, within an hour or two, they would have the court orders they needed. Yes even they had to go through Muggle channels sometimes, to keep the entire Muggle population oblivious of their existence. Feeling sick, as the minutes ticked over, soon he would have to deal with every journalist to give them the news. Looking at the time again, he hastily made arrangements, he had a Prime Minister to see and a Wizengamot meeting to be in time for - time it seemed wasn't on his side tonight.   
\-------0 

“I apologize for my tardiness,” said Cornelius flying into courtroom ten his ever present bowler hat missing this time. The letter and court order was on its way to Minerva at Hogwarts. Everyone other than Sirius Black was present, and all solemn, a few had tears in their eyes. It had absolutely nothing to do with being up so late at night, no they had been informed of the Death of a hero. A boy taken from them violently and much too soon. Sitting down next to Wallis, who was setting up to record everything that was said in the courtroom. It was strange indeed, normally there would be talking going on while they waited. Yet everyone was just sitting there lost in thought, or grieving for one of their own. 

“Amelia? Are you sure you are going to be able to do this?” asked Cornelius talking to the woman beside him, her eyes were red rimmed, and occasionally a tear would pass down. She seemed extremely affected by this, more than any other case; she was usually stern but admittedly very fair. 

“I am sorry, Cornelius.” said Amelia, “I received a letter from Susan, she got sorted into Huffelpuff, she mentioned Harry not coming to the sorting. She told me that Albus had informed the students he had more than likely missed the train. I guess it really brought it home to me, I raised my niece, why couldn’t they raise their nephew?” scrunching the letter as she tried to keep a lid on her anger. Replacing it in her cloak, she forced herself to calm down, to keep emotion outside the courtroom, which had worked so well for her until now. 

“I don’t think there was any doubt about her placement,” said Cornelius smiling sadly, the Bones’ had a history of being placed in Hufflepuff for generations.   
Their conversation was interrupted by the double doors of the courtroom being opened. Sirius Black was helped into the room, showing just how much a bad shape he was actually in to the Wizengamot. Cornelius noticed he looked a little better; he’d showered and had some normal clothes on. He didn’t look as pale as he had earlier, but that might have something to do with the black and white striped robe he wore in Azkaban. His hair looked like it could use a cut or two. 

“Since we are all here, I suggest we get down to business!” said Cornelius standing up, the attention immediately focused on him. “The trial for Sirius Orion Black, on the 2nd of September.” since it was passed midnight, it was officially the start of a new day, not that it felt like it. 

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Penelope Cooper, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe secretary Walter Wallis." said Fudge clearly. The necessities must be obeyed, and if there was a time when he didn't have to be obeyed it would be tonight. He was having a tough time keeping his eyes open. 

"The Charges are that of the following," said Cornelius unrolling the parchment, parroting what his crimes was thought to be. 

“Charged with sixteen counts of murder the names that are following: James and Lily Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Ann Mary Fletcher, Sally Marks, Sheldon Scott, Leonard Martin, Grace Smith, Tally Perkins, Patricia Cornwall, Daisy Collins, Margaret Collins, David Collins, David Collins Junior, Susan Hawkins and Amy Hawkins.” said Cornelius not even looking at the list. Yes he knew every single one of their names of by heart; he’d been the one to investigate it. “And charges of being a Death Eater.” 

Sirius grimaced looking sick to his stomach. 

“You are Sirius Orion Black are you not?” asked Cornelius staring at Sirius. 

“Yes,” admitted Sirius. 

“Do you deny the charges?” asked Cornelius Fudge. 

“Yes,” Sirius said firmly, his voice slightly croaky. 

“Do you consent to the use of Veritaserum to prove your claim?” 

“I do.” said Sirius quietly.   
The Wizengamot stared surprised, normally those who had been arrested fought against the use of Veritaserum, denying the use of it during the course of the trial. Unless he thought he could beat the truth potion, it meant Sirius Black was innocent and wrongly imprisoned for ten years. They watched the potion being administered, not a hint of worry flashed across the convicts face. 

“What is your name?” asked Amelia Bones standing up, taking over the interrogation. 

“Sirius Orion Black.” said Sirius emotionlessly. 

“Are you a Death Eater?” 

“No.” despite being drugged he was very firm with that answer. 

“Did you betrayal your friends to You-Know-Who?” 

“No I did not.” 

“You were not the secret keeper to the Potters?” 

“No, I wasn’t.” 

“Do you know who was?” asked Amelia ignoring the shape inhales of breath. 

“Peter Pettigrew.” 

“Why did you corner him in a Muggle city and try and kill him?” 

“He just killed my best friends…I wanted him dead.” 

“Why was he insisting you had betrayed them?” asked Cornelius cutting in. 

“To set me up, after he did he cut his own finger off, blew up the street and turned into his Animagus form and disappeared into the sewers.” 

“Peter Pettigrew is alive?!” shouted Cornelius his eyes goggling at Sirius unable to believe it. 

“Yes as far as I know.” 

“He was an Animagus?” asked Amelia calmly, “What is he?” it might make him easier to find. 

“A brown rat,” said Sirius. 

“You knew he was an Animagus and didn’t report him?” 

“Yes, we all were.” 

“All? Who all?” 

“Myself, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.”   
“What Animagus’ were you?” asked Amelia. 

“I am a dog, James was a stag and Pettigrew was an Animagus.” 

“When did you learn to become Animagus’ and why keep it hidden?” asked Amelia. 

“Do not answer that, this isn’t about Animagus’.” said Cornelius tiredly. “It’s obvious he is not guilty of the crimes he was sentenced for.” 

“Of course,” said Amelia nodding, she had merely asked out of curiosity. 

“Sirius Black you are cleared of all charges, you are free to go,” said Cornelius, turning to face the wizengamot unsurprised by the answers. It had taken root ever since Scrimgeour had spoken, if he had been a Death Eater he would have killed his godson…not that it mattered anymore. 

"I want custody of my godson," said Sirius as soon as the affects wore off. 

The entire room froze as one, unable to breathe, if they had given Black a trial...Harry Potter wouldn't have gone to his deplorable relatives...he would still be alive. It seemed as if everyone was taking it upon themselves to blame their selves for the tragic death of Harry Potter. They did not want to have to tell Sirius Black this, but unfortunately he was going to find out. 

"Please leave everyone," said Amelia firmly. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Cornelius realizing she was taking the task on her own shoulders. 

"I know what it's like to lose nearly everyone you love." said Amelia, only her niece had survived the war. 

"Very well," said Cornelius the last to leave the room, the Wizengamot hadn't need told twice; they'd packed out of the room so quick you'd have thought they Apparated. 

"What is going on?" demanded Sirius standing up, "Don't you dare tell me I’m in no fit state to raise my own godson!" 

"It's not as simple as that Mr. Black," said Amelia quietly. "Harry was supposed to come to Hogwarts yesterday." 

"Ten years?" whispered Sirius swallowing thickly; he'd been in Azkaban for ten years! He could barely believe it. His godson was eleven years old; starting Hogwarts...he probably wouldn't want to leave whoever raised him now. "What do you mean supposed to?" he asked realizing what the woman had said.

"When he didn't turn up, the teachers went to investigate, it isn’t good news I’m afraid." said Amelia sadly, staring down at Sirius. 

"Why?" asked Sirius breathing ragged terror consuming him. 

"Harry died when he was three years old." said Amelia. 

Sirius promptly passed out, falling out of the hard wooden chair and into Amelia's feet unable to take any more. The worst thing was he had yet to hear the worst part. They were going to have to keep an eye on him; no doubt he'd try and get the Dursley's. She levitated Sirius onto a stretcher taking him to the Medic wing.


	6. Chapter 6

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 6

Paying Last Respects 

Despite their worry that it would take two hours for the Muggles to show up, they were proven wrong, it was barely ten minutes later when they showed up. Standing still, their hands laced together respectively as they waited patiently for Severus and Minerva to finish. The large truck was parked away from the grave but eventually it would be moved over to help in aid of digging up the coffin. Severus of course noticed them approaching, there wasn’t much he missed even before spying. Not even three minutes later, a hearse showed up, for all intents and purposes it was normal, the Muggles should suspect nothing. Despite the fact it was a wizard driving the hearse, with every intention of helping them get to their location faster than normal.

“Come, Minerva.” said Severus quietly, “its time.” helping the kneeling teacher to her feet, moving her from the grave. Leaving enough room for the large Digger to do what needed done, remove the earth so they could retrieve the coffin. The man who had been standing respectfully moved away from his companions to start the contraption. 

“What are they doing!” whispered Minerva urgently, her eyes widening at the sight of the big machine coming towards them. There had been nothing of the sort available when she had been in the Muggle world for eleven years. 

“Its fine,” murmured Severus exasperated, honestly, he was beginning to understand why Muggle born’s preferred going back to their own world after Hogwarts finished. It was irritating having to explain everything all the time. He was glad Filius hadn’t joined them on this expedition, he probably would have been worse than Minerva. His exasperation left him, sobering immediately when he remembered why he was here. 

Minerva grabbed onto Severus’ arm as the Muggle drove the monstrous thing onto the grass. Where they going to destroy the coffin as well as Harry? It was totally disrespectful, but no, Severus would never allow that to happen. Swallowing thickly as it dug into the earth and removed so much it wasn’t able to hold anymore. The digger was mechanically lifted into the air before it began reversing away from them. Returning to its original sitting place, before the Muggle emerged from the digger retrieving a spade and walking back over. They did the rest by hand, until the coffin was in view, a simple plain brown box, not fit for the young hero he had been. Didn’t they know children under the age of eleven should be put into a pure white box? She was outraged by that, and was barley able to keep her mouth closed. 

“Would you like to take a cord?” asked Steven respectively, speaking the man, knowing the grandmother wasn’t strong enough to take an end of the coffin to the car. 

Severus inhaled sharply, but nonetheless nodded jerkily, stepping up he took a section of the cord, as the others got into place and gently rose Harry’s coffin, once it was safely out of the grave, it was placed on the earth. Between the five Muggles and Severus it was raised onto their shoulders, as they began moving towards the hearse. It took Severus back, to his own parent’s funeral, or rather his mothers; he had not attended his fathers. He’d had no respect for the man, which was of course putting it lightly, he loathed every breathe he took. His mother hadn’t known anyone in the Muggle world, so it had been him and five strangers that time too. It shouldn’t have been this way, Harry was well known, very loved by the magical population, strangers shouldn’t be doing this. Unfortunately there was nothing to be done about it now; he would get the burial he deserved today. He pitied the person who would have to see Harry as he was now to transfer him from this cheap coffin to his magical one. It wasn’t something anyone would want to, or should have to do.   
Minerva followed them three steps behind, her handkerchief covering her mouth as tears ran down her face. Would the pain, guilt and grief ever go away? Right now it felt as though it never would. Harry should be sitting down to his first breakfast at Hogwarts. Chatting away with his fellow house mates, making friends and getting lost and reprimanded from the teachers for being late. Dear Merlin, what would Lily have thought? Giving up her life in hopes her child would live, only for him to join her two years later? Wiping the tears away, in a futile effort, since more soon replaced them. A door slamming caused her to jump, bringing her back to the present. 

“Come, Minerva, let us go.” said Severus guiding the devastated witch into the car. It was no ordinary car or hearse either; it could be compared to the Knight Bus. They were going to be in for a bumpy ride, just as soon as they were out of view from the Muggles. Their first destination was the Ministry of Magic, something Severus wasn’t looking forward to at all. He just wanted to get to his quarters as soon as possible, even he had reached the end of his tether. He wanted to be alone, and if possible drink himself into oblivion. Teaching students truly was the last thing on his mind right now. Things were happening all too fast for him, and he felt cut adrift. His mind shields were the sole reason he hadn’t broken down like Minerva. 

“Have you heard the news?” asked Perkins, the elderly warlock worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office. 

“What news?” enquired Minerva, out of sheer politeness; Severus however, wasn’t as polite and refused to even look at the man. It was the wrong time for gossip; he couldn’t care less what the man had to say. 

“It’s been on the radio, both Muggle and Wizarding Wireless, Sirius Black has been released from Azkaban Prison.” said Perkins, shivering at the dark flare of magic coming from Snape. “Apparently they used Veritaserum on him and found out he was innocent. Peter Pettigrew was the one to betray the Potter’s, cut off his own finger he did, before turning into a rat and disappearing down a sewer.” 

Minerva sat there stunned; someone could have cast the spell on her and elicited no difference from the stiff unmoving woman. What was happening to the world? Harry murdered at his families own hand, Black actually innocent of his crimes…dear Merlin, he would end up back in there once he found out about Harry. She would have to keep a close eye on him, closing her eyes in defeat; she was so tired, not just because of the lack of sleep, but mentally and emotionally. She just wanted to close her eyes and never wake back up. If only she could turn back time, stop herself from giving in to Dumbledore and raised Harry herself if she’d had to. She looked over at Severus to see his face completely impassive, despite his earlier outburst of angry magic.   
“We’re here,” said Perkins, stopping the car and he was right, they were outside the main building for the Ministry of magic. Perkins got out the car and opened it for Minerva, you could tell by that move alone what generation he belonged too. Although his grey balding head was also a good indicator. Stepping out they closed their eyes when they noticed the press, which thankfully were being held back by what appeared to be the entire Auror department. 

“Do they have no shame?” hissed Severus furiously, glaring at them, causing at least half to flinch and look away. His reputation was well known, so it wasn’t surprising that those who had been taught under him wanted to run for the hills. 

“Their pictures won’t come out, I put a spell up preventing it.” said Moody upon hearing Snape’s words. They weren’t using the death of a three year old boy to make money; he was making sure of it. The fact they were here earned them a lifetime of hatred by the old Auror. 

“Good,” said Severus his lip curling in repugnance as the light bulbs continued to flash. “Wingardium Levisoa!” he uttered levitating the coffin, before disappearing into the Ministry. As they past everyone stopped what they were doing, staring at the floor, removing their hats if they used them. Giving a respectful silence to Harry Potter, the boy who lived. To them Harry would always be the boy who lived; he’d survived something that had killed everyone else in their world. A few of them had tears in their eyes, Severus noticed as they headed to the funeral parlour room within the Ministry. 

They were unsurprised to see Sirius Black in the room when they entered, although it was a good job Severus already knew, otherwise he would have cursed the man upon seeing him then thought later. The wizard broke down upon seeing the coffin; great big sobs heaved their way up his throat as if he had just given up any hope of it being untrue. The small white coffin lying on the table caused Severus’ heart to jerk painfully. 

“Would you like a moment alone Mr. Black?” asked Minister Fudge finally breaking the silence, his own emotions nearly getting the better of him. He’d just been through the worst public appearance of his life. He would probably have been hyperventilating if it wasn’t for the three calming draughts he’d taken before facing the mob. 

“I can’t do it,” choked Sirius. 

“Mr. Black you are the closest thing he has to family,” said Cornelius pained. “If you wish I can have Marius do it.” Marius was the one who prepared them for burial if nobody else was available to do it. Which didn’t happen very often, since there was always family able to dress their beloved and place them in their eternal resting place and sealing the coffin from grave robbers. 

“I just can’t, I don’t want to see,” said Sirius looking sick to his stomach and terrified. 

“Sirius, this is the only thing you will be able to do for him,” said Minerva. Harry had been left for strangers to bury, it wasn’t right that Black was denying Harry this one thing. Someone who cared should be doing this. 

“I CANNOT DO IT. IM SORRY I JUST CANT!!” snarled Sirius standing up and storming from the room, tears still tracking down his face. 

Minerva touched the soil dirty coffin, her hand shaking, could she do it? No, she knew she couldn’t, but if it came to it, she would. She’d force herself through it; Minerva would do this one thing for a little boy she had so grievously wronged. She wanted to go find Black and curse him for his cowardice. 

“He wouldn’t be able to cast the spells anyway,” said Severus, not even with a replenishing potion, he’d been in Azkaban for ten years after all. 

“True,” acknowledged Minerva, but the fact he wasn’t even going to attempt made her furious. 

“Shall I call Marius?” asked Cornelius bewildered and lost. He hadn’t expected this to happen at all, but Harry needed to be prepared for the burial he deserved. Harry had no other family, certainly didn’t have any friends that could do this. 

“No,” said Severus quickly and sharply, staring at the ceiling before back at them. “I will do it, for Lily and for Harry.” the name was so foreign on his tongue, he was used to calling him ‘Potter’ like his father. Unfortunately this had brought home that Harry wasn’t his father, no he had hated a ghost and Lily’s son. 

“Madam Malkin’s donated the finest Acromantula robes,” said Cornelius gesturing to the other side of the white coffin. 

“Do you want me to stay?” asked Minerva shakily, her face tinged green. 

“No, Minerva, I will be fine,” said Severus swallowing thickly.

Both could see he was anything but fine; Cornelius nodded silently before leaving room without saying another word. The two Auror’s at the other side of the room nodded as well, their own bodies still stiff, and head down respectfully. Minerva let go off the coffin, gripping Severus’ upper arm tightly before breathing deeply and leaving the room. 

“Here Professor, take my seat.” said the young trainee Auror standing up, feeling extremely awkward seeing her so shaken. 

“Thank you Mr. Smith,” said Minerva gratefully sitting down, she had been unsure how much longer she would have been standing. Her legs were shaken beneath her robes, tiredness and the lack of sleep was leaving her exhausted. 

“Your welcome, Professor McGonagall,” said Chris Smith; his younger brother had just begun Hogwarts last night. His father was also an Auror, so one could say it was a family tradition.   
\-----0  
Severus swallowed thickly once more, dear Merlin, what had he just agreed to? Removing his wand from its holster, he cast a cleaning and cleansing spell on the coffin. Walking around he picked up the robe, barely able to keep his stomach from heaving. The robes were so small, terribly small; it brought home just how much life had been robbed from the young boy. His hand scrunched around the thin material, why was he doing this? He must be a masochist surely, taking this up on himself. No, he was doing it because Lily would never forgive him if he allowed another stranger near her son. One could argue he was a stranger as well, at least to Harry. 

“Alohomora!” said Severus automatically closing his eyes from the sight that would surely greet him. If there was one thing he’d be grateful for, it would be the fact that magical people didn’t decompose as quickly as Muggles. 

Opening his eyes he stared…and stared…and continued to stare.


	7. Chapter 7

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 7 

The Burial Of A Boy Taken Before His Time

Molly hummed as she cooked some breakfast for herself, her husband and Ginny, the wizarding wireless chattering away in the background. Her daughter was the only one left now that Ron was also following his brother’s footsteps to Hogwarts. It was so odd having the house so quiet, Ron was certainly a loud boy, as all her children had been at the age of eleven. She hoped Charlie and Bill would be coming home for the holidays; she missed babying her older sons. She hated the fact they worked so far away, but keeping an eye on her clock every day helped soothe her fears of them being hurt on the job. Bill was currently in Egypt and Charlie in Romania, from their letters Molly knew they were happy and enjoying their jobs. 

“Breaking news, the funeral for Harry Potter, the boy who lived will take place at Godric’s Hollow in half an hour.” 

Molly dropped the spatula in shock, what the hell had she missed? She continued to listen to the wireless, as they played back the meeting Cornelius Fudge had ordered at four o’clock in the morning. Unsurprisingly not many had heard it, after all most people would have been asleep at the time, unless they worked night shift, like at St. Mungo’s and Gringotts. The words the wizard spoke caused her to move to the sink and sick up her food. Tears mingled within it as she tried to understand how anyone could do something so contemptible. 

“MUM!” cried Ginny wide eyed watching her mother throw up, was she sick? Dressed in her pyjamas she ran up the stairs to get her dad, he would know what to do. She rapped on her parent’s bedroom, knowing better than to run in. 

“Ginny what is the matter?” asked Arthur concerned seeing his daughter distraught, she was pale and wide eyed. 

“Mums sick!” exclaimed Ginny before she trampled back downstairs. 

It took a few seconds for Arthur to realize what his daughter had said, before he followed her and ran down the stairs. Molly was at the sink in tears, he looked around for anything that could have upset her but found nothing. Hurrying over to her, he ran soothing circles on her back, removing her hair from her face. 

“Molly are you okay?” asked Arthur; pressing his hand against her forehead she wasn’t overly warm. “Molly?” repeated Arthur when she didn’t reply.   
“Ginny please go and get dressed, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.” said Molly, swallowing down some water, trying to get rid of the horrible taste. Unfortunately the water was no use against the taste of sick. 

“MUM!” protested Ginny; she just knew something was up. 

“Listen to your mother, Ginny.” said Arthur firmly, staring pointedly at his daughter, “And no dallying.” 

“AW!” grumbled the red headed girl before reluctantly leaving the kitchen and hopping up the stairs to get dressed. 

“What is going on Molly?” asked Arthur flicking his wand and heating up the water in the kettle, sitting his wife down before making them both some tea. Pouring in some milk, he passed one over to her and took his own seat next to her. 

“Did you get called into the Ministry last night?” asked Molly, wrapping her hands around the cup, keeping them warm. 

“A letter came, but I didn’t go in.” said Arthur baffled, why would this make Molly so sick? He truly did not understand. 

“Harry Potter’s funeral is in half an hour,” said Molly her voice trembling. 

“WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? IS RON OKAY?” cried Arthur worried, wrongly assuming something had happened at Hogwarts. 

“The news says he died when he was three years old,” said Molly wiping her eyes. 

“Three? The poor boy, what happened?” asked Arthur sadly, his brown eyes gleaming with pain. The thought of anything happening to his own kids at that age made his heart twist in agony. It was always tragic when a child died, especially when that child was Harry, he had survived the killing curse only to succumb to death two years later. 

“That’s what’s so bad, Arthur.” said Molly devastated. “He was starved to death by his Muggle family.” 

Arthur’s eyes widened further, as his own stomach rebelled dangerously, finally understanding Molly’s reaction earlier. He pushed his tea away, the smell of food made his stomach heave. Who in their right mind would hurt a little boy in such a horrific manner? Three years old! Three, dear Merlin, how had it taken them to long to find out? Albus was his magical guardian, with his parents dead, his godfather imprisoned, Harry had become a ward of Hogwarts, and thus Dumbledore, why hadn’t he checked upon him? 

“I’m going to get some flowers from the back garden,” said Molly sadly, unfortunately she couldn’t afford to buy anything. She’d just spent the last of their money to get necessities, and a few things for Ron.   
Just then the owls flew through their window, a copy of the Daily Prophet, one they weren't so eager to look at.   
\-------0

Remus Lupin all but crawled into his little home, which was a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. His entire body aching and shaking. Heaving his body onto the chair, groaning in agony. He had left close in the forest where he roamed about as Moony, along with his wand he hated leaving it behind but as a wolf he had no way of holding onto it. The last thing he needed was having to make money to buy a new wand. Remus grabbed the pain reliever, and opened it before dumping the entire contents of it into his mouth. The full moon had been at its worse, he grimaced in disgust.   
He hated the fact he was a werewolf, to him it’s what had lost him his friends and their child. He’d lost them long before that faithful night, they’d stopped inviting him over, his wolf had been worse when that happened. It had bonded to Harry, a small defenceless child of his pack, the wolf had claimed him as ‘cub’. He had asked Dumbledore where Harry was, wishing to see him, tell him about his mother and father. He’d been told no without the Headmaster even having to resort to actually saying the word. Harry would be at Hogwarts, he was tempted to write to him, but his own cowardice held him back. He knew he’d face questions like ‘where have you been all these years’ and questions about his parents, possibly Black as well.   
His eyes drifted closed, his body still tense, the potions he bought from the apothecary were watered down. At least he thought as much, since they were nowhere near as strong as the ones he got at Hogwarts when he was a teenager. He couldn’t complain though, since they did take a great deal of the pain away. Sighing in relief, he laid his head on the cushion lying on the arm of his chair exhaustedly; it was time for some sleep. 

A loud squawk and hoot woke Remus up, after what seemed like five minutes after falling asleep. Blearily opening his amber eyes, he blinked sleepily looking around trying to figure out what had woken him up. The owl, he realized was what had interrupted his sleep, his head turned to the fireplace to see the time. He was surprised to find it was eight o’clock already; he’d been sleeping for an hour. Sunrise began at 6.56 turning him from his wolf back into his normal form. Yawning sleepily, he flicked his wand opening the window letting the owl in. He didn’t keep windows open; it got too cold if he did. The cottage had old fashioned plumbing and heating. Thankfully with woods out the back, he was able to keep it going without charge. Although when it got cold enough to freeze stuff, he had been in trouble, but last year he had realized he could just cast warming charms on them heating it up. 

Paying the owl, he accepted the paper he placed it on the other arm of the chair, before resting his head again. Closing his eyes, he tried to sleep, but for some reason sleep eluded him. Groaning in irritation, damn the owl, he had a feeling he wouldn’t be getting back to sleep. Nonetheless he tried, but fifteen minutes later, he finally gave in completely. 

“Incendio!” uttered Remus, pointing his wand at the fireplace. Immediately afterwards, the fire began crackling merrily as if it had been lit for hours. The room warmed up to a more acceptable temperature, he was frozen right through. His robes couldn’t keep any warmth in them; they were so thin and threadbare. Muggle clothes were cheaper, but he wouldn’t get a job wearing them. Which admittedly wasn’t often, and it was usually money in hand for deliveries and such in Knockturn Alley. 

Absently ripping the plastic covering off the newspaper, relishing in the warmth penetrating his bones. However, any warmth he’d gotten from the fire left immediately upon reading the title. His heart exploded in panic, as he practically ripped the first few pages to get to the one he wanted desperately to read. 

“Dear, Merlin!” cried Remus, his body shivering, jerking up he tried to get to the toilet but he wasn’t able to get there in time. He fell to his knees, unable to stay up as pain and terror consumed him. Tears of regret, guilt, fear and pain rolled down his flushed cheeks. Sirius had been innocent all this time, all this time. He thought as he rocked back and forth, what had he done? Not only that, but his cub was dead. 

A large broken howl tore out of Remus’ mouth making him sound like his wolf half more than ever. It was a good job there was no humans nearby, but the birds in the trees did take flight in fear. 

\------0

“How could you do that to your godson?” asked Minerva her lips pursed as she gazed at Sirius Black not even attempting to hide her disgust. She was simply put enraged by his actions, or rather his inactions. 

“Don’t,” said Sirius choking back a sob. 

“I had suspected you wouldn’t make good godfather material, I had no idea how right I was about it.” said Minerva her tone clipped and emotionless. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?” demanded Sirius enraged by her accusation, even worse that it was coming from his head of house. 

“You handed your godson to Hagrid instead of looking after him yourself, if you had just thought of him this might never have happened.” said Minerva, if he had forgone the revenge, went to the Ministry and sorted it all out Harry would have been raised by Black. "Then when it comes to this...you should have done it for him, its always difficult Black, but James and Lily would be so disappointed in you." 

Sirius stared at Minerva McGonagall crushed by her words; bitterness crawled its way up his throat. The worst of it all was the fact she was telling the truth, he had failed his godson more than once. With no way of making it up to him, he was gone and never to return. 

Minerva regretted her harsh words immediately, unfortunately it was the truth and she was known for being truthful. Her diatribe against Black was forgotten when Severus left the room, she stared at him puzzled. He didn’t look upset, in fact he looked as if he’d just been given a puzzle that was difficult to solve. “Severus?” she questioned. 

“It is done.” said Severus the shutters coming down leaving him completely impassive. 

“Are you okay?” she asked coming over, touching his upper arm in comfort. Of course he wasn't okay; he'd just had to prepare a child's body for burial. Severus might not have liked James Potter or the child he assumed Harry had grown up to be, but he loved Lily and to some extent Lily's son too. If only she knew about the Vow she would know just how much he loved Lily and her son at least half her son - if such thing was possible. 

“No, Minerva, I am not.” said Severus, “Did I take too long?” he asked staring around; there was only Black, Minerva and himself. Where were the Auror’s? They normally kept their guard. 

“No, they need help keeping the crowd at bay, as far as I know ten of them have already Apparated to Godric’s hollow to set up.” said Minerva. Severus was acting very cagey, had seeing Harry caused it? Merlin it shouldn’t have been up to him. Regardless it would have been difficult for anyone who’d taken the job for themselves. 

“I see,” said Severus, “Then I best get to Hogsmeade.” he had to buy flowers; it was unfortunately the social protocol. 

“I shall accompany you,” said Minerva, knowing without Severus saying anything what he was doing. 

“Can you get some from me?” croaked Sirius, he couldn’t Apparate in his condition, and going to Godric’s hollow was going to be difficult enough on his malnourished body. 

“What would you like?” asked Minerva still cool and aloof with the Animagus. 

“Mixed ones,” said Sirius, he didn’t know the names of flowers! Well maybe a few but he’d only got them when he wanted to impress girls. He passed his key over, having received his wand and items he'd had on him when he was detained. 

“Let us depart,” said Severus not even looking in Black’s direction. Minerva and Severus Apparated from the Ministry to Hogsmeade. They stared in dismay the line was out the door, news had evidently reached the wizarding population. They did not have enough time for this; they had to get back to the Ministry within ten minutes in time to bring Harry’s coffin to Godric’s Hollow. 

“What are we going to do?” asked Minerva, it was the only shop they could get flowers from, that and Diagon Alley, but they’d bet their wands it was packed to the gunnels as well. 

“Come here,” said Severus holding onto her, it was her only warning before Severus Apparated them both to the Muggle world. He was grateful he knew the Muggle world as well as he did, otherwise they would have had to admit defeat. 

“Severus I do not have Muggle money,” admitted Minerva. Nor did Black, he doubted very much Gringotts key’s worked in the Muggle world. 

“Its fine, I’ll get them.” said Severus, distractedly. 

“Severus…are you really okay? You seem very preoccupied.” stated Minerva as they entered the blessedly empty flower shop. 

“I’ll be fine,” said Severus repeating his earlier words, he just wanted to be alone, to deal with everything. 

Severus’ keen eyes zoned in on a wreath, walking over he looked at it and nodded in satisfaction. It was perfect, a blue wreath with a little blue teddy bear in the middle of it. White roses, lilac Freesia’s, blue statice and lilies woven into it. They had four sizes; Severus took the biggest one trying to stop his mind from lingering on earlier. Breathing deeply, he waited on Minerva, who in the end got a blue teddy bear tribute. 

“What are you getting for Black?” asked Severus quietly. 

“Oh, thank you Severus, I completely forgot.” admitted Minerva, her mind was filled with reasons Severus was acting so odd. Each idea made her stomach feel as if it wanted to crawl out through her throat. She picked up a Petite Rose Sheaf for Black; they paid for them before making their way back to the little niche they’d Apparated to in the first place. 

“Your here good!” cried Cornelius relieved, “I thought I would have to take Harry to Godric’s hollow myself.” noticing the flowers caused him to swallow thickly; he just wanted this to be some absurd dream he was having. Unfortunately he had been pinching himself all night, he was now bruised and well aware he was awake. 

“Do you want me to take them?” asked Smith, the trainee Auror just wanted to be helpful even if he remembered Snape and was terrified of him. 

“I’ll take them, Severus.” said Minerva, taking the flowers, while they were there she placed preservation charms on them, so they wouldn’t wilt. Taking a deep breath, she watched Severus enter the room again, this time he came out levitating the new white magical coffin he was in. Four Silver handles adorned the sides. 

The walk was in utter silence, nothing could be heard apart from the footsteps of Fudge, Smith and Sirius Black. At one point Wallis joined the group, only for a few seconds and to hand Cornelius a bouquet of flowers before he hastily left again without saying anything. Once they got out the door they saw everyone had left. 

Severus relaxed a little at that information, levitating the coffin into the hearse. Minerva placed their flowers on top of it. She could feel Severus’ magic imbued in the coffin, it would prevent anyone from getting access to Harry’s body. It was absolutely no consolation in the face of things, moving aside letting Severus close the door; they got into the car along with Sirius Black and the Minister of Magic. 

Not four minutes later, they had reached their destination, it was a better ride than the knight bus, and you didn’t get thrown around like a rag doll. Although it may have something to do with the fact there was hardly any space to be thrown around. 

“What the bloody hell…” said Severus staring out the window, it looked as if the entire magical community was out in the graveyard. Godric’s hollow wasn’t completely a magical neighbourhood, which meant they were risking exposure being like this. 

“We cannot stop them, the family only charm would make even us unable to perform the funeral.” said Minerva sadly. It infuriated her because she knew a lot of them hadn’t even met Harry, it was the boy who lived they were here for. Yet if Harry was watching over this, it might help him realize how loved he was. 

“Who is taking a side of the coffin?” enquired Cornelius as they left the car. 

“Myself, Minerva, Black…” said Severus. 

“Remus,” said Minerva pointing towards the figure coming towards them, tears and snot running down his face. He was in very bad shape, barely able to walk then she remembered it had been the full moon just last night. 

“Remus,” croaked Sirius, guilt and pain showing on his face. He had to apologize to him, he had been so wrong, Remus had been loyal, he’d just been so scared because the werewolf’s had been joining Voldemort’s side. 

“Take it,” snapped Severus, handing the idiot a pain reliever which was mixed with a numbing agent. Rolling up his potions bag he placed it back into his cloak, as Lupin did as directed. For once he didn’t say anything about him. 

Once that was done, four of them moved around to the hearse and each took a side, and placed it upon their shoulder. Walking towards the grave site, as each person there raised their wand, lights appearing on each and every one of them as they stared at the grass. Many of them were crying, grieving for the loss of their little hero. Even the journalists weren’t flashing the cameras in their direction. Cornelius walked behind the coffin, one step at a time, his face filled with sorrow. 

“What on earth is that?” asked Minerva stalling, was someone singing? She gaped in shock. 

“Muggles have songs at their funeral, Minerva.” said Severus. "It’s a sign of respect." he didn’t bother telling her that it was the wrong time to be singing anything. Unfortunately they hadn't been able to pay their respect before in a funeral parlour. 

Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
In the land that I heard of once, once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.

Someday I'll wish upon a star,  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me.

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me.

Somewhere over the rainbow blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little blue birds fly across the rainbow  
Why oh why can't I? 

Severus had to admit she was very good, whoever it was that was singing. Another voice began singing another song; weirdly enough the Purebloods who didn't know a single lyric were moved by them, moved to tears that is. 

We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when  
But I'm know we'll meet again some sunny day  
Keep smiling through, just the way you used to do  
Till the blue skies chase the dark clouds far away

Now, won't you please say "Hello" to the folks that I know  
Tell 'em it won't be long  
'Cause they'd be happy to know that when you saw me go  
I was singing this song

We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when  
But I'm sure we'll meet again some sunny day

We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day  
Keep smiling through, just the way you used to do  
Till the blue skies chase the dark clouds far away

Keep smiling through, just the way you used to do  
Till the blue skies chase the dark clouds far away

Their wands were waving from side to side, in what was probably the most heartfelt funeral anyone had attended. By the time everyone had stopped singing, Severus, Minerva, Sirius and Remus had threaded the cord through the coffin, and gently began to lower Harry's body to his final resting place after removing the flowers. Tears rolled down their faces, even Severus had a tear in his eye - to do so in a public place meant he wasn’t able to control himself as he would have liked. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to commit Harry Potter to his final resting place. We therefore commit his body to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. We can only pray that he is shown mercy he wasn’t given in this life.” said Cornelius Fudge, as the cords were lowered until it couldn’t go any further. 

“Does anyone have anything they would like to say?” asked Cornelius, only to find nobody stepping forward. 

“No one?” asked Cornelius wide eyed. 

"Harry was a beautiful baby, very calm and powerful. He was days old when he first performed his first accidental magic. He summoned his bottle from the fridge, Lily was so proud of him." said Minerva quietly; a small sad smile on her face, remembering Lily's face as she proudly told her about Harry's achievement. A pride only a mother could have for their child. 

"Harry's first word was 'Mummy' he loved her a lot, he was definitely a mummy's boy. His second word was Moony, Lily tried to get Harry to call us by our real names but he wasn't having any of it. He had some Metamorphmagus abilities, he was able to change the length of his hair." said Sirius falling to his knees. 

Nobody else spoke up, so one by one; they began to drop flowers into the grave. Each of them had a purpose as they were dropped in, meanings behind them. Severus observed them all, idly noticing nobody had dropped a petunia into the grave, much to his relief. 

A pink carnation, which meant ‘I’ll never forget you’ its one of the most popular ones in funerals at least Magical ones. Followed by Cattail, for peace and prosperity in his next life. Chrysanthemum for cheerfulness and rest. Cyclamen for resignation and a goodbye. Daises for innocence and purity in the next life. Garlic for courage and strength. Purple Heather for admiration, white Heather for protection he didn’t have in this life. Purple Hyacinth meant sorrow, White Hyacinth for loveliness. Iris’ friendship, faith, hope and wisdom as well as valour. A Lily for beauty, a Tiger lily for wealth and pride. Magnolia for nobility. Orange bloom, Orchids, palm leaves, Poppies, Roses, sweet pea, violet and Zinnia flowers. 

"There are no words ...what can I say?  
At last his sweet soul winged its way  
To peace and freedom in the sky  
Where never again will he suffer or cry.

It's all part of Merlins great plan ...  
Which remains a mystery to man.  
We cannot understand His ways  
Nor can we count our earthly days.

But who are we to question and doubt?  
Merlin knows well what He's about;  
He knew he longed to "go to sleep"  
Where only angels, a vigil keep.

The pain of living grew too great  
No longer could he stay and wait;  
He did not want to leave you, dear,  
But he had finished his work down here.

So he closed his eyes and when he awoke,  
These are the words the Master spoke ...  
"Welcome, dear child, you are Home at last,  
And now the burden of living is past."

"There's work for you in My Kingdom,  
And you are needed and wanted here."  
So weep not, he has just gone on ahead,  
Don't think of him as being dead.

He's out of sight for a little while,  
And you'll miss his touch and his little smile,  
But you know he is safe in the home above  
Where there is nothing but Peace and Love.

And, surely, you would not deny him peace ...  
And you're glad that he has found release.  
Think of his there as a soul that is free,  
And Home at last, where he wanted to be." 

Severus trailed off; it was the same one he'd spoken at his mother's funeral. Very fitting for both of them he must say, they'd suffered too long in life. After Severus finished, they began to lower their wands for the first time since they'd arrived. A few flicks of Severus, Remus, Sirius' and Minerva's wand the grave was covered. In exactly two days they would have the headstone to place on it. 

"How are you both?" asked Filius walking towards them a vision of sorrow. He knew how hard this would have been for them both. 

"Tired," murmured Minerva sadly. 

"Perhaps we should go to Hogwarts? Have a little drink?" suggested Filius anything to help take the edge off. He was certainly going to anyway that is for sure. 

"I wouldn't mind," said Minerva nodding her head. Turning back to the grave, she placed her teddy bear tribute among the legion of flowers. Severus in turn also placed his wreath upon the pile. "Goodbye Harry." he whispered. 

"I wouldn't mind either," said Sirius inviting himself. 

"Sirius, we need to talk," said Remus his amber eyes hopeful and terrified. 

"I'm going to Hogwarts, you can come if you like." said Sirius, he needed a drink. 

"As long as you don't start anything, the second you do I will personally see you are removed from Hogwarts." said Minerva, she wasn't having Severus go through what he had at school. Not today of all days. 

Walking from the grave, each of them taking a turn back to look at the grave whispering their own goodbyes. 

If they had moved to the side just a few steps, they would have come upon a small group of figures upon the hill, cloaked in blackness. As they watched the proceedings, it wasn't until everyone was gone, did they disappear themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 8

It's said on HPWiki that Filius Flitwick was a descendant of a goblin but in this story I'm having him the child of one okay? So Please do not review telling me information I already know ;) lol 

Is Such A Thing Really Possible? 

When the group of staff and Remus as well as Sirius reached the castle they followed Severus’ lead to the Dungeon’s and to Severus’ quarters. To Minerva and Filius it wasn’t unusual, Severus was a man who enjoyed his comforts, and whether they be drink or the familiarity of a place he called home. It was probably the main reason he had kept Spinners End and continued to use it. Severus had never really had much ambition or reason to make his life better, mostly due to his feelings of inadequacy. Sirius and Remus though were extremely confused; it wasn't a side of Snape they were used to seeing. The glasses and whisky bottles were quickly handed around, nothing much was said, all of them still shaken by the funeral. 

Sirius Black bleakly drowned himself in the drink, wanting nothing more than to kill himself. The guilt he felt was tearing him apart, whether Minerva had a right to say it or not, she was correct. If he had not run off after Pettigrew his godson would still be alive. Five glasses of whisky were drunk before the Animagus spoke up, his voice slightly slurred, he hadn’t drank in years so it was no surprise it was having a big affect on his malnourished body. “You know, you were wrong to blame me.” accused Sirius rounding on McGonagall. “Hagrid took my godson off me; it wasn’t until that happened I wanted to go after Pettigrew.” 

“You let him take Harry?” asked Filius surprised. 

“Have you seen the size of him? It’s not as if I had much of a choice, if I fought him I would have risked hurting Harry.” said Sirius a lone tear working down his face. 

“He had decided to take Harry to the Dursley’s before you were arrested? Despite the fact you were his godfather and from that moment his guardian?” asked Severus incredulity. It was an odd day; here he was sitting with Black and Lupin, men he hated and actually having a half decent conversation with them. “He could be arrested for kidnapping, which is essentially what he did, Dumbledore wasn’t even his guardian, and he had no right to ask that of Hagrid in the first place.” 

“Dumbledore is his Guardian, he has Harry’s key, and to do that he had to have become his magical guardian.” said Filius. 

“How do you know that?” asked Sirius surprised. 

“Filius has close familiar ties to the Goblins of Gringotts,” said Severus bluntly, it wasn’t something the Charms professor chose to advertise. They usually mistook him as a half elf half wizard being, Severus couldn’t understand how that was possible. Although he didn’t like to think about it too much, a human and goblin, certainly not something done very often. Most goblins loathed wizards, and with most magical witches and wizards it was mutual.   
“Not just the goblins,” admitted Filius quietly, swirling the whiskey around, “My father is the head of Gringotts. Ragnuk Flitwick, no goblin chooses to reveal their last names. It’s something they keep to themselves, we believe it gives power to those that know.” after all it was simple to cast a spell to find someone if you knew their name. 

“Ragnuk? Is he descendant from The Ragnuk?” asked Remus wide eyed. 

“Yes, I was taught it for two years before I was invited to Hogwarts.” said Filius. Not surprised Remus knew, not only should Minerva have been in Ravenclaw but Remus as well. Both of them for Gryffindor’s had a thirst for knowledge that outshone even his greatest Ravenclaw. Ragnuk and his father were well known for their craft work, swords, daggers; all goblin made weaponry was made by them. Gringotts only wanted the best to work on their sacred artefacts after all. It was well known that Ragnuk the first had crafted Godric Gryffindor’s sword, something that to this day had not been found. 

Everyone gaped at Filius impressed; even Minerva and Severus hadn’t known that titbit of information. 

“How did the students react?” asked Minerva changing the subject. Speaking after a few minutes of silence, the only thing heard was the clinking and thudding of glass as they refilled them. 

Filius mood sobered even further, “I think everyone was in shock, I don’t think it really hit them until they read about it in the newspaper.” Filius admitted sorrow the most prominent emotion. Even the Slytherin’s had been in a state of disbelief, despite the fact a few of them had been raised hating the boy who lived, the Death Eaters had been forced into normal lives after Voldemort’s defeat or risk Azkaban. It wasn’t just the Slytherins, he knew Death Eaters came from every house at Hogwarts; the recently unmasked Peter Pettigrew was a good example of that.   
“A lot of people were commenting on the fact Albus wasn’t there, he was the one that arranged the Potters funeral after all and attended it.” said Filius. 

“Indeed?” enquired Severus his eyes narrowed, “You mean nobody has found out about everything yet?” he hadn’t been reading the newspapers, for the past few days all he’d done was sleep and dig up information and see to finding Harry and putting him where he belonged - beside his mother. Closing his eyes he forced himself to stop thinking about it, despite his confusion, he desperately wanted answers. He could only come up with one that he’d been Obliviated, but as a Mind Master, it shouldn’t have been possible.   
“It seems not,” said Minerva. 

“He swore Harry was happy,” said Remus tears raining down on his tired prematurely aged face. “That he was better off not knowing about his parents or the magical world.” the worst part was, he was already too late when he visited Dumbledore, Harry was already gone. 

Severus snorted in derision, “Not the first time we’ve heard that one.” It’s the same excuse Minerva had given just yesterday. Despite the fact he’d had no desire to see Harry, or associate with him other than protect him (good job he’d done), if it were him and different circumstances, such as Lily naming him godfather and not being the child of his enemy he would have insisted on visiting no matter what Dumbledore said or actually taking him in full stop. He wasn't father material, but damn sure he would have ensured he was looked after properly. If he had seen so much as a bruise that couldn't be accounted for he would have taken him and run. 

Minerva threw an irritated exasperated look at Severus, knowing it was her he was referring to. 

“I just wished I could turn back time, stop it all from happening,” admitted Minerva, “Raise Harry myself if I had to.” 

Filius sat up straight, staring at the woman a calculating look on his face, before he spoke, “Would you?” he challenged. 

Minerva turned to Filius taken aback by the demand. “I think at this point we all would if we could.” replied Minerva, followed by nods all around. 

“Even if it is untested and unproven? With the possibility of ending up further back in time than expected or not far enough?” asked Filius.   
“Maybe, but there is no point in torturing ourselves with ifs and buts, Harry is gone and it would take a miracle to get him back.” sighed Minerva, gulping the remains of the whiskey feeling worse than ever if it was possible. The hardest part she realized would be getting back to normal. Teaching the next generation of students without Harry, the Potter line was gone. Charles would be devastated, as would James, they had such pride in their name, and course trace their roots right back to the founders time. 

“Perhaps,” said Filius thoughtfully, perhaps it was time to speak to his family. 

Just then simultaneous thuds were heard as letters were dropped down a large chute and into Severus’ quarters. The letters were identical colour, shape and size. Severus stood up, walking over a little tipsy but remained remarkably balanced, and he unlike everyone else was drinking it watered down. Lifting it up, he was proven correct, there was a letter for each of them from Gringotts. Severus’ heart sank; he had a feeling he knew what they were. Just yesterday they had been talking about the Potter’s will. He was nonetheless surprised by the fact he had been summoned to the will reading, Potter had never gotten on with him and Lily hadn’t truly forgiven him for his horrific words during their schooling.   
“Oh, no.” said Sirius, paling drastically, immediately regretting drinking so much - he felt sick. He knew what that envelope contained; he’d received the same one from his uncle Alphard’s goblin. It was Lily and James’ wills, he hadn’t had a chance to grieve for them properly yet. He’d gone from worried, to betrayed then to furious. Then while in Azkaban worry for his godson and the wish to kill the traitor, so no, he hadn’t had a chance to grieve for two of his best friends.   
Filius accepted the envelope bemused, It must be Lily’s will reading he was invited to, of course it was, technically speaking her will was shall we say the deciding factor. She had outlived James, even only for a few minutes, her will was law. Whatever she had put in it couldn’t be changed. Turning it over out of habit, checking the wax seal to find it truly was a Gringotts letter/will. Cracking the seal he began to read the contents startled by the fact they were reading it today. He knew he had agreed to take Lily on as a Charms Apprentice, but they had been unable to go through with it. They had planned to begin either after her child was born or Voldemort destroyed. Then the war had gotten worse, she hadn't really been comfortable with leaving her son with someone so she stayed at home. Then the whole world knew what happened a year and three months later...she was gone. Other than that, he didn’t understand why he would receive anything from Lily. Quite curious really, it’s not as if students constantly left things for their teachers in their wills. 

“Why so soon?” asked Minerva, deeply confused. Despite the fact it was ten years overdue, it was a surprise they were holding it right away. 

“You forget the Ministry has been investigating this for two days,” Severus pointed out gravely. “I have no doubt Gringotts got involved then as well. They were speaking of a will and what happened to it. They also had knowledge that the will had not been read, so you join the dots.” 

“I had often wondered why I didn’t get called to a will reading,” admitted Remus, his amber eyes overly bright. “Unfortunately I put it down to them believing I was a spy, and being taken out of their will.” not that he expected anything, just a letter or something, anything to explain the harsh distance and walls that had been placed between them. He had done nothing for them to suspect him of being a spy; his bloody monthly curse had been enough on its own. Despite the fun times they’d had together, his own pack had betrayed him in the end. His heart jerked, the funny thing is he realized they weren’t really his pack, to be a proper part of the pack you needed to be a werewolf; it’s probably why he was still alive and not completely insane. Even more insane, Harry truly had been his cub, the reaction he’d felt upon learning of his death said it all. For the first time both Remus and Moony mourned in unison. 

“Remus,” choked Sirius, it was his fault, oh Merlin, it was completely his fault. He’d been the first to speculate that it could be Remus because of the werewolf’s joining Voldemort. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, we didn’t mean it.” 

“But you did, at the time, I couldn’t be part of my cub’s life because you and James feared I was a Death Eater.” snapped Remus, finally a little of the anger and fury he had held inside for so long coming out in waves. 

“Cub?” echoed Sirius, paling further as he shivered; Goosebumps appeared all over him down his back, on his arms and even his legs. For the first time Sirius began to realize the grave injustice he’d foisted upon Remus, to be away from Harry could have driven him insane once the wolf and Harry bonded. “Why didn’t you tell me?” croaked Sirius sick to his stomach. If he had they would have known he wasn’t the spy, you couldn’t betray your cub, the wolf wouldn’t have allowed it. Of course Fenrir Greyback was an exception to all rules, human or werewolf. Then again one could argue he wasn't human, he didn't even have a heart.   
“And pray tell how was I supposed to do that? You’d been avoiding me all year!” snarled Remus still panting in anger. 

“Bicker amongst yourselves later, I do not want to hear it.” sneered Severus, his back eyes flashing, looking a bit like his old self right now. 

“To set it so soon, they must be desperate to prove they have nothing to hide,” said Filius thoughtfully, “Nothing of the sort has happened at Gringotts before, the wills have always been read a week after the wizard or which has passed on to the other side of the veil. They do not forget, we are all extremely smart, for this to have happened…someone must have confounded the Potter goblin or worse Obliviated them. Nothing good can come of this investigation, let me tell you that.” if the goblins found out they had been confounded they would be out for blood, and most certainly tighten the security in Gringotts. 

“This all points to Dumbledore,” sighed Severus rubbing his temples, Merlin would this day and the revelations ever end. He refused to even think on what he had seen earlier, but then he remembered their conversation, his head snapped up as he looked at Filius his eyes wider than normal. It wasn't possible was it? No, but if it was why him? Why? What? What? What? He felt as though he was about to explode.   
"Nobody else has anything to win or lose." said Remus tiredly, "At least that I can think of."   
"Coffee gentlemen?" suggested Minerva, if they had a will reading to attend they had to get to their scattered wits together, and they only had a few hours to accomplish it.   
“None for me, Minerva,” replied Filius shaking his head, clambering down from the chair. “I have things I need to do and people to see. I shall be leaving Hogwarts, so if you don’t mind would you alert the other teachers to keep an eye on my Ravens?” 

“Of course,” said Minerva nodding her head, he had done most of the responsibilities for Hogwarts the past few days, the least she could do was reciprocate in kind. The school was in disarray, she had homework to correct, students to teach and she was nowhere near ready to do it. Plus the headmaster was down, if it wasn’t important, she’d send the students home, but no, it would be fine, it has to be.   
"Thank you, I'm sorry I have to leave you at a time like this," admitted Filius.   
"It's okay," said Remus simply, smiling weakly at the Charms professor.   
Severus however continued to gaze at Filius calculatingly; he didn't want to believe his own thoughts on the subject matter. Yet what else was he left to think? To be honest he didn't like either possibility, but he knew what he'd seen so it was a matter of which one being ruled out.   
"Bye," said Filius, catching the look on the Potions Master's face, why was he looking at him as if he was some puzzle that needs solving? Usually only such a look entered him when he was trying to create a potion. Not something Severus got much of a chance to work on teaching students admittedly. He left the rooms, still curious about the look; he would need to speak to the Potions Master tonight.   
\-----0  
“Thank you, Minerva.” said Severus accepting his black coffee. The smell of alcohol was still strong in the air; surprisingly the coffee was more prominent. 

“Filius was acting rather out of character wasn’t he?” Minerva asked Severus, the others didn’t know him well enough to even comment on it so she didn’t even bother asking. 

“Yes,” agreed Severus, “But haven’t we all been?” 

“Aye, that we have,” said Minerva, her Scottish roots showing through. She’d seen Severus tearing up while they were burying Harry. In full view of every student he’d ever taught, and those he’d grown up with. To show weakness, she knew just how much he lost control of himself and his emotions. They all had, their four tears had mingled in the earth of Harry’s coffin. She felt as though she had no more tears to cry, but she knew that more would come soon enough. 

“Thanks Professor,” croaked Sirius, as much as he’d love to start drinking again, his body was rebelling against it. He’d have plenty of time to do it later; it’s not as if he had much left to live for. Remus wasn’t enough, capturing Pettigrew wasn’t even enough anymore, without his godson…life seemed meaningless. 

“Thanks,” murmured Remus demurely, accepting the cup. He wasn't listening too much of anything that was going on. Things had changed so rapidly in a few hours, he'd read a newspaper...found his life changing forever...then attending the funeral of his cub...the next full moon was going to be an utter nightmare. He looked over at Sirius who didn't look any better than him. He was so thin and gaunt, haunted and not just from his time in Azkaban. He had an air of defeat about him, Remus bit his lip, how were they going to get through this? Would they ever trust each other again? Or were they doomed forever? He didn't think they'd ever get to the place they used to be as children, the total trust and admiration. What if it made their bond stronger now that they knew they could rely on each other? Ten years in Azkaban how had he remained sane? And Pettigrew...for years he'd mourned the bastards passing, visiting his grave asking himself why Black had done it. Merlin he'd never felt so sick before in his entire life. Not even when he learned he had become a werewolf.   
“Don’t you think it would be wise to get some sleep?” Severus said, drinking a sip of the scalding coffee. 

“If you wish to sleep, I will leave you to it Severus, but unfortunately I know I wont be able to sleep.” said Minerva, her body was admittedly exhausted enough, but the images in her mind would prevent it. No after this horrific day was over she was going to poppy for a Dreamless sleeping draught, that’s if she didn’t have any left. 

Severus sighed tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose, resigned to the fact he wasn’t going to get peace and quiet. He had a feeling it was more to do with the fact Minerva didn’t want to be alone, it helped having company. Especially after suffering a loss, its one the first things even Muggles did. Stick with family, don’t make any drastic changes, it’s the two rules that were the same in both worlds. “I suspect the same could be true for I also.” admitted Severus. 

At the same time Sirius and Remus were talking quietly to each other, half listening in to what everyone else was saying.   
“Do you know where the Dursley’s are?” demanded Sirius, his eyes going cold and hard. They would pay for harming one hair on his godson’s head. It didn’t matter much now, but damn it, revenge was all he had left. 

“They are in Muggle prison, didn’t you read the paper?” whispered Remus, his sensitive hearing able to hear Minerva and Severus discussing sleep. 

“No, Madam Bones took me aside and told me, I was informed of everything else when I woke up in the Medi wing.” said Sirius swallowing harshly. It was one thing to know your godson was dead; it was another thing altogether to learn how he had died. He’d stupidly thought it might have had something to do with the failed killing curse, or a childhood accident…but murder? They’d had to give him four calming draughts when he’d gone into shock and panic after she revealed everything to him. She’d tried to break it to him gently, no doubt because she knew how it feel, having lost her own family. Unfortunately there wasn’t really any way to break something so horrific to someone gently. It’s why he couldn’t help Harry get ready for burial, he wanted to remember him as he was…not the sight he would be now. 

“Vernon got eight years, petunia got ten years.” said Remus grimacing, ten years for murdering two people it horrified him. If she had been a witch she would have been in Azkaban for a life sentence, and they did mean life sentence. She’d never have been released from there; no they would have buried her corpse in a pit on the island. 

“Ten years?” rasped Sirius his body trembling with rage. 

“Do you remember Arabella Figg?” asked Remus, there was no point in holding anything back, Sirius would just find out. He would rather he be here to help calm him down, he’d always been able to do that since they were kids. 

“Erm, yes?” questioned Sirius his memories were still a little hazy at best. “The squib, she was in the order.”

“Yes, she was charged with looking after Harry, she called the police, and then went to confront Petunia. Petunia killed her just as the Muggle police showed up.” said Remus.

“She killed two people and only received ten years?” asked Sirius wildly; he could barely believe it, the Muggle justice system sucked.   
“The Muggle system is laxer than ours, they have no Dementors,” said Severus, to the Animagus and werewolf. 

Sirius and Remus looked startled, staring at the two of them evidently they had forgot they were there. Remus may stay in the Muggle world mostly, but he stayed away from civilisation, only learning enough to get the occasional job. His mother Hope had been a Muggle, but he’d been raised in a wizarding house holds, moving from village to village when his mother and father fear they were close to being busted so to speak. He did know enough to get by, more so than any pureblood or half blood who had been raised in the Magical world. His mother had been so worried he wouldn’t get accepted to Hogwarts because of his condition. His mother had been so strong, Remus inwardly scoffed, it seemed he hadn’t received any of her strength or resilience. If she had been alive, she would have constantly urged him to get in contact with his best friends son. 

“I wouldn’t call that lax,” said Sirius coldly, “Ten years for murdering two people! Its bloody sick, is what it is.” 

“I did not suggest otherwise,” said Severus just as coldly. 

“Sorry,” murmured Sirius. He owed the man more than he cared to admit if he was honest, he’d saved his best friends and godson…only to die because of his own actions. If he had just taken the job of secret keeper, none of this would be happening. Yes he knew it had been Snape who warned Dumbledore, who in turn warned Lily and James. He wasn’t completely stupid, just impulsive, the man joining the Order was a dead give away. 

His three companions froze in shock, none worse than Severus Snape’s those were words he had never expected to hear from Black’s mouth. He had no scathing retort; he was just too damn stunned by the absurdity of this day. He half felt like laughing, maybe he would have if he thought it would help, but it wouldn’t. 

“I think I best go and shower and change clothes before the will reading,” said Minerva quietly, floating the empty cups into Severus’ sink and charmed them clean and placed back in their appropriate cupboard. She hadn’t showered in days, she had put a change of clothes on for Harry’s funeral, and tartan hadn’t been an appropriate colour after all. No black had been the colour for Harry’s funeral; it was a sign of mourning.   
“Feel free to make use of the Prefects bathroom, just make sure no student is in can cannot get in.” warned Minerva, it wouldn’t very appropriate after all. 

“Thank you,” said Sirius, he hadn’t had a bath in ten years it would be something he’d relish. “Do you know if my flat survived?” 

“Truthfully I cannot say,” said Minerva, she’d had other things on her mind. 

Sirius just nodded in acceptance he would find out sooner or later, he rather hoped it hadn’t been destroyed. He’d used most of the money his Uncle Alphard gave him to get that flat. 

“I must say your parents are both gone, with no other male heir, you should have control of the Black estate.” said Minerva, she was aware there wouldn’t be any love lost there. 

“I know I received the notifications when I was…imprisoned.” murmured Sirius quietly. 

“I see,” said Minerva nodding as she stood up, she realized she had better eat something before Apparating to Diagon Alley; otherwise she’d end up sick and weak. 

“You can borrow a change of clothes from me should you wish it,” said Severus grudgingly, nobody else at Hogwarts was near their size. They had a half giant, a ghost, a tiny man, the rest were women. Well there was Quirrell but he doubted they’d want anything belonging him, it all smelt of garlic. He could sense the magic covering them both. Black was probably still in the clothes he’d worn in prison, Lupin had no doubt just charmed his tattered clothes black.  
“Before I forget here is your key,” said Minerva digging into her cloak until she found it. 

“Thank you for the offer Snape, but I’ll get something from the shops.” said Sirius. 

“Very well,” said Severus inwardly relieved, he wouldn’t want them back after they wore them after all. 

“I can go right now if you want Sirius?” suggested Remus quietly; he could smell the putrid scent of Azkaban on Sirius still. 

“You don’t mind?” asked Sirius. 

Remus blinked in surprise, he shouldn’t be but he was Sirius didn’t normally think about others…he would have said yes already if he’d wanted something he could get back in the day. Either his mind was still scattered or he…had grown up. “No, I’ll go.” 

“Excuse me,” said Minerva slipping out of Severus’ quarters. 

“Come on,” said Remus, wanting to give Severus some privacy, no doubt he wouldn’t move or do anything until they were away. He closed the door firmly behind him, feeling the magic along the door, it was powerful, but he’d always known Severus was powerful. 

“Get us both robes, can you bring in some chocolate?” asked Sirius. 

“Yes,” said Remus not asking why, he’d always been the best at defence, chocolate was the best help one had against Dementors. No doubt he’d still suffer the after affects for weeks, having been in close contact with them for the past ten years.   
\------0   
Exactly one hour later, Sirius and Remus were standing at the doors of the entrance to Hogwarts. The students were out and about, the first years simply looked lost, and the older years well…they were imitating ghosts really. Sirius was moved by it, he hadn’t realized just how popular his godson was. Sure he had survived Voldemort, but it didn’t make him any different in his eyes. Remus didn’t even seem surprised, which meant he’d known about the popularity Harry had. 

“Amazing isn’t it?” said Remus sadly. 

“I don’t understand it, they didn’t even know him.” said Sirius resignedly. 

“In a way they did, they’ve all been raised with bedtime stories about the ‘Great Boy who lived’ who destroyed Voldemort at the age of one.” said Remus quietly. 

“So it’s a hero they are sad for,” said Sirius bitterly. 

“Sirius,” said Remus tiredly. 

“Tell me I’m wrong.” stated Sirius firmly. 

Remus didn’t reply, reluctantly knowledge that Sirius was correct, it was a hero they were all mourning for. Nobody had gotten a chance to know Harry; he had been taken from them before they got the chance. His werewolf wanted to hunt Dumbledore down and rip his throat out, then rip him to shreds for good measure. The bastard had lied to him, better of his backside. From what Severus, Filius and Minerva were suggesting, it was worse than just taking him to the Dursley’s and leaving him there. They made it sound as if he had purposely made sure Lily and James’ wills couldn’t be read, which he didn’t understand.   
"Are you ready to go?" asked Minerva, making her way towards them, wearing a different set of black robes. Making her appear even thinner, same could be said for Snape as well,   
"Yes," replied Remus and Sirius in unison, but their stance screamed they wanted to run away and never look back - not wanting this to be all they had left of their lives.   
Together the four of them hopped into a coach, which swiftly made its way to Hogsmeade station. All four of them could see the winged creatures that pulled it; they were all too familiar with death. Stepping down, Remus took hold of Sirius and Apparated them both to the steps of Gringotts. Seconds behind them, Severus and Minerva appeared beside them. 

“Filius, I was worried you wouldn’t make it,” said Minerva in greeting to the charms professor. 

“No worries, Minerva,” replied Filius before he began walking back into Gringotts, this time the others were following him. It didn’t take long for them to catch up with the small wizard, since they had legs three times longer than Flitwick. 

 

They passed right through the tellers until they got to the side of the larger encased goblin, which housed the Head Goblin of Gringotts, and passed over their will letters as proof. The goblin inspected each of them, giving them a long hard look as if scrutinizing them except his son of course. Nodding his acceptance that they were who they said they were. Yelling in gobbledegook, a guard dressed in scarlet and gold, remarkably similar to Auror robes, stepped forward acquiescing with whatever his boss told him. 

“Follow me please,” said the goblin hurrying along the corridors, until they got to a room titled WR1 and they were ushered in. The goblin then took up security outside the room, ensuring nobody other than those invited could sneak in. “Ragnuk will be with you shortly.” 

“They’ve definitely uncovered inconsistencies.” said Filius taking a seat. 

“We always knew they would,” replied Severus sitting down next to him, the others joined without a word, each worried about what was to come. 

“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us here on such short notice. As you are no doubt confused, let me say with my deepest apologies and that of Gringotts for what has happened here. I am afraid that a wizard tampered with the Potter executor, who is currently recovering from the mind block and compulsions foisted upon him. Which means as head of Gringotts only I am authorised to read out the wills of James and Lily Potter since their chosen executor cannot take the task upon himself.” said Ragnuk. 

“Do they have separate wills?” asked Sirius quietly. 

“They did indeed,” said Ragnuk gravely. “But as you are aware Mr. Black, it’s negated since Lily Potter outlived him so her will is the binding one.” Each had named the other executor of their estate along with a goblin. 

“I know,” said Sirius his eyes overly bright with tears. 

“On most aspects they are the same, their wishes for their son was made abundantly clear.” said Ragnuk showing tiredness and pain for what the human child had gone through. They might not like wizards, but they would never wish them harm unless they stole from the bank or started a war with them. 

“Let us begin,” said Ragnuk, sitting down in front of them, opening the folder and begun reading. 

“Last Will and Testament of James H. Potter, I James H. Potter, twelve Godric’s hollow declare this as my Last Will and Testament. I revoke all previous wills and codices. I am married to Lily Potter Nee Evans, and all mentions in this Will refer to Lily Potter as my wife.” said Ragnuk pausing briefly. “I have one son, Harry J. Potter and all references of him will be my child or son.” 

Ragnuk remained silent while the others tried to gain control of their emotions, not an easy thing from what he had seen today. 

“I give and bequest all interest in the following property, subject to any encumbrances, to the persons or entities as following: contents of the vault Seven One Two to Sirius Orion Black.” 

Sirius choked back a sob of agony, barely able to stop himself from wailing in agony. Remus tried to comfort the Animagus as much as he was able, which wasn’t very, since he too was finding this extremely difficult. 

“I give and bequest all interest in the following property, subject to any encumbrances, to the persons or entities as following: contents of the vault Seven One Three to Remus John Lupin.” 

Remus’ face was hidden in Sirius’ shoulder, soaking the man’s new robes with tears and snot. 

“I give and bequest all in the following property, subject to any encumbrances, to the persons or entities as following: Nine Galloway Place London England to Minerva McGonagall, along with vault number seven one four.” 

Minerva dabbed her eyes, a little confused but she would accept it otherwise it would be seen as disrespectful. 

“I give and bequest all in the following property, subject to any encumbrances, to the persons or entities as following: The contents of vault Seven one five to Filius Flitwick.” 

“There were other people named in the will, but as they are no longer able to claim things, it’s impossible to pass it on. Since Lady Longbottom hasn’t come it will pass back onto the estate.” said Ragnuk grimly. 

“If at my death, my child is under the age of seventeen or do not have a living parent, I nominate Sirius Black to serve as his (magical) guardian to my child. If this person is for any reason unable or unwilling to serve as guardian, then I nominate Frank and Alice Longbottom to serve as his (magical) guardian to my child.” said Ragnuk. “Under no circumstances is my son, Harry J. Potter to be placed with any surviving Muggle family.” 

The four people choked, finally having their answer as to why the Will had not been read. 

“I give and bequest, all the residual remainder of my estate, after all just debts, payments, expanses and taxes administration costs and individual bequests, one half to my wife, Lily Potter and one half to my son, Harry J. Potter.” finished Ragnuk. There was no point in bringing up the part for magical minors. 

“Who witnessed the wills?” asked Severus coldly. 

“Albus Dumbledore and Alice Longbottom,” replied Ragnuk. 

“Does the Ministry know?” demanded Sirius furiously. 

“They do, I believe they are getting a warrant for his arrest as we speak.” said Ragnuk. 

“Last Will and Testament of Lily Potter, I Lily Potter, twelve Godric’s hollow declare this as my Last Will and Testament. I revoke all previous wills and codices. I am married to James Potter, and all mentions in this Will refer to him as my husband or James Potter.” said Ragnuk. “I have one son, Harry J. Potter and all references of him will be my baby or son.” 

“I give and bequest all in the following property, subject to any encumbrances, to the persons or entities as following: Ten thousand Galleons to Remus John Lupin, Along with the letter I placed my personal vault Two hundred.” 

“I give and bequest all in the following property, subject to any encumbrances, to the persons or entities as following: twenty thousand galleons to my sons godfather Sirius Black to aid in Harry’s upbringing. Along with a personal letter I have left for him also in Vault Two hundred.” 

“I give and bequest all in the following property, subject to any encumbrances, to the persons or entities as following: Vault number Two Nine Seven to Severus Snape along with a personal letter I have left for him in vault two hundred.” 

Severus’ face spasmed in incredible agony. 

“I give and bequest all in the following property, subject to any encumbrances, to the persons or entities as following: A personal letter and trunk to Filius Flitwick which can be found in vault two hundred.” 

“If at my death, which will have been at Peter Pettigrew's hand as he is my secret keeper, my child is under the age of seventeen or does not have a living parent; I nominate Sirius Black to serve as his (magical) guardian to my child with joint custody with Severus Snape. If these persons are for any reason unable or unwilling to serve as guardian, then I nominate Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall to serve as his (magical) guardian to my child.” said Ragnuk. “Under no circumstances is my son, Harry J. Potter to be placed with my sister Petunia Dursley nee Evans, she is a hater of all things magical, and my son will bear the brunt of it. I truly fear she would be the death of my son or worse abuse him for something he cannot control. I would rather him become a ward of the Ministry before placed in her dubious care. A list has been crafted for this purpose to prevent him going there should the mentioned people be unable or unwilling to have custody of my son.” said Ragnuk. 

“Who?” croaked Remus. 

“Sirius Black with joint custody with Severus Snape.”  
“Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall.”   
“Alice and Frank Longbottom.”   
“Andromeda and Theodore Tonks.”   
“Molly and Arthur Weasley.” 

“It also stated here, that if they had been able to, they would have awarded custody to Remus J. Lupin.” replied Ragnuk. “The request items have been brought here for you,” 

Ragnuk handed out the keys, giving vault seven one two, to Sirius Black as dictated by the will. Seven one three key to Remus Lupin, the keys to the property and vault to Minerva McGonagall. Then seven one five vault key to his son, Filius Flitwick. Giving over the contents instructed in James Potters will since it didn’t in any way impede Lily Evan’s wishes. 

Opening the other folder he began giving out the contents of Lily’s will, a pouch containing ten thousand galleons to Remus Lupin as well as the letter which was in her personal vault. With shaky hands Remus also accepted them looking defeated. Then the twenty thousand galleons to Sirius Black, as well as the letter from the deceased. 

Ragnuk then passed over the vault key, inventory and letter from the deceased to Severus Snape. He looked at them as if he suspected they were a deadly snake ready to strike. He quickly gave in, no doubt to curiosity, and accepted them with barely noticeably shaking hands. 

His son was last; he handed over the trunk and letter feeling sadness for him. He knew how fond Filius had been of Lily Evans; he’d insisted she could be the best Charms master in the world if she wanted to be. Claiming her intellect was much like his, high praise indeed. 

“I shall leave you to process this alone, but if you do not mind, I would like a word with all of you before you leave.” said Ragnuk kindly before leaving the room. 

“Severus are you okay?” asked Minerva, he was sitting there frozen unable to tear his eyes away from the letter. 

“I…” Severus was unable to articulate how he felt. 

“Do you want me to read it?” asked Minerva, she wasn’t about to let anyone not even Lily Potter tear Severus apart from beyond the grave. 

“Yes,” said Severus handing it over hastily, unable to do it. 

Minerva opened the lilac envelope, the paper was also the same colour, and something Lily had liked doing. She felt relief flowing through her, it was nothing nasty at all, a small smile played across her face. Finally Severus would have some peace he’d so long denied himself. 

"Dear, Severus." said Minerva casting a privacy bubble around them so nobody could hear. “I write this to you staring down at my beloved son, and I wish I hadn’t been so stubborn. I wish now I had accepted your apology and we had gone back to being friends. If there was ever a moment I desired a straight, truthful conversation it would be now. Even when we were younger you would tell me the truth whether I liked it or not. It’s the one thing I really loved about you, especially as we grew up, and constantly told everything would be okay. Unfortunately nothing is okay right now, we have a spy in our midst, Sirius and James are insisting its Remus but I do not believe it. I know you are the one responsible for the warning we were given, you have saved my life and my sons and I’ll never be able to thank or repay you for that.

I also know that you were the one to pass the information on to the Dark Lord Voldemort, but knowing you as I do especially when it came to divination; no doubt you thought it was a bunch of hokum as you called that class. Do not feel badly about it, if you are blaming yourself, you have my forgiveness. You did a wrong but you in turn corrected it, as far as I am concerned you are blameless. If anything happens to me, it will be down to one man alone, Peter Pettigrew. 

You are no doubt curious as to why I’ve asked you to raise my son; while I wanted someone more mature to be Harry’s godfather…I thought we would have a chance to grow up properly. I thought perhaps I could get Sirius to change, but if he hasn’t I want someone sensible to raise him as well. I do not want my son joining Hogwarts like his father did before him. I love James but I wasn’t blind to his faults, you know this, we didn’t get on until our friendship was broken. Like I was, I want my son to grow up learning about the magical world from you. If you have any reservations please get rid of them, I need you Severus, to do this one thing for me. 

All my love and regret  
Lily” 

Severus sat there with his head bowed, his long black locks which weren’t filled with grease for once since he hadn't been brewing, obscuring his face. It was probably a good thing, for the agony was so clearly written across it. Ten long years, he'd felt so guilty, believing Lily thought ill of him, yet this letter...this letter would have helped him move on a great deal. Dumbledore had much to answer for. 

Minerva folded the letter back and replaced it in the envelope before handing it back to the stunned wizard. Gripping his shoulder tightly, giving him the company he needed to get through this. When she removed the silencing bubble, she saw that Remus and Sirius were in pretty much the same shape. The letters Lily left them all had reduced them to tears. Filius had read his sitting staring at it sadly, but had not been reduced to tears like the others. 

“I am sorry to interrupt, if you need more time then I shall leave,” said Ragnuk backing out of the room. 

“No, we would prefer to get back to Hogwarts, so please, come back in,” said Minerva. 

“If you are sure,” said Ragnuk, “Please follow me.” 

The four wizards and witch stood up and followed the Goblin curiously, what was going on? They walked for ten minutes before finally stopping outside a door which was unmarked. “Welcome to the sanctum.” 

“Filius has told me you would be willing to go back in time, is this true?” asked Ragnuk, “And please be truthful.” 

“Yes,” they said, confused, staring at each other then the goblin before gazing around the room. It was covered in runes they did not understand, and Minerva had taken Ancient Runes in her studies at Hogwarts. 

“This room is designed to take someone back in time, to accomplish it one needs to drink a potion, have charms Master casting this spell, and one other powerful enough to cast this Rune. Most importantly they must have very strong mind shields to cope with the pressure.” said Ragnuk. Holding out the parchment with the spells and runes on them. 

“But…it’s impossible to go back in time more than hours at a time.” stated Sirius struck dumb. 

“It is possible. In fact I think it may have already happened…” said Severus the truth dawning on him like a ton of bricks. 

“You’ve seen evidence of a time loop?” asked Ragnuk looking deeply impressed, powerful wizard indeed. 

“What is he talking about Severus?” asked Minerva baffled. 

“Does that mean my godsons alive?” choked Sirius wide eyed. 

“What are you implying Severus?” asked Lupin urgently, hope rising in him like an inferno. 

“I could feel my own magic emanating from…Harry, I had feared I may have been Obliviated but as an Occlumens Master I knew it wasn’t possible.” confessed Severus. 

“Couldn’t it have had something to do with the vow?” asked Minerva, trying desperately not to get her hopes up. 

“I seriously doubt it, a vows not innately Dark, this magic was…it could have even been a golem, but I did not investigate, truth be told I was baffled, I couldn’t understand how it happened. I just done what I had to and got out of there…intending on checking my mind for blocks as soon as possible. Never did it dawn on me that it could be time travel until Filius spoke earlier.” admitted Severus. A Golem would explain how the child looked perfectly preserved for a boy who had been dead for eight years. 

“Then why wouldn’t he have the Will read?” asked Sirius frowning. 

“Because he cannot change the events leading up to time travel without causing a rift in time, the more change the bigger the rift would become. We have been investigating the possibility of time travel for nearly fifty years, it is just that a possibility.” said Ragnuk. "We suspect you merge with your younger self, which is a relief since the most important rule is never let yourself see yourself otherwise you'll be driven mad." 

“Exactly,” said Filius. 

“I’d stay in Azkaban if it means my godsons alive at the end of the day,” said Sirius tears of hope running down his face. He truly didn't care about his own fate, whatever it may be. He did know he wasn't in any fit state to go back, even if he'd had mind shields, Azkaban would have shredded them all. 

“How am I supposed to accomplish that?” asked Severus sarcastically. “Raise a child at Hogwarts while teaching dunderheads how to brew potions? Keeping Dumbledore and everyone else oblivious of his presence not to forget to make it look like Harry is dead while condemning an innocent woman to die thinking the aforementioned child was indeed dead? And if it was a time loop shouldn’t I already be aware of it? Have already done it?” 

“No, this is the time before the loop, if you chose not to go back and redo everything, time will stay as it is.” said Ragnuk. 

“That makes no sense,” said Severus curling his lip. “My magic was on the body.” Which was the only reason he felt this was actually possible. 

“Time travel never does, we have no idea how far you will go back, but we made it as strong as possible.” said Ragnuk. 

“You are the only one who can do it Severus,” said Minerva. 

“Lupin has mind shields,” said Severus half heartedly. 

“He is not strong enough to withstand it, plus he is not capable of raising a child on his own, no offence Mr. Lupin.” said Filius. 

“Its fine,” said Remus quietly he’d already come to terms with that. 

“Please Snape,” said Sirius his heart pounding like a drum. If he could he would go back himself…but it would just end up ensuring another who knows how many years in Azkaban. 

“Fine,” said Severus his eyes shadowed in worry, there was so much uncertainty that he was terrified, not that he showed it. 

“Stand in the middle of the runes,” said Ragnuk. 

Severus closed his eyes; his stomach churning what the hell was he doing? His mind screamed at him. Yet if it all went wrong…he had nothing more to live for anyway. Lily’s son was dead, he had nobody to protect, and all he would be doing was awaiting the Dark Lord’s return. Not such a good future really, swallowing rapidly his Adams apple bobbing up and down as he did so. 

"Filius how sure are you that this will work?" asked Minerva clearly afraid for Severus' safety. 

"We know he will go back in time, we just don't know how Far." said Filius firmly. 

"What if he does go too far?" asked Minerva her voice shrill. 

"I'm sorry Minerva, I cannot give you the reassurance you seek." replied Filius sadly. 

"Just do it before I change my mind," said Severus gritting his teeth. 

"Very well." said Ragnuk, handing over one piece of paper to his son, the other to his co-worker. "The potion is on the floor at your feet, as soon as you drink it, the others will begin chanting."


	9. Chapter 9

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 9 

Police Station 

Detective Gerard Banner sat at his desk, his mind really should have been on the five current cases he had on his desk at the moment. Unfortunately ever since the cop had appeared at the station his mind had been drifting to the worst case of his career. He hadn’t acted like a normal cop; he’d gotten more worried the longer they spoke, which wasn’t much. He’d refused to answer many of his questions, instead telling him to go to the basement and get the information he needed from the case files. When he’d tried to put the badge number into the computer, he’d found nothing, the man had not been a cop. He should have put out a warrant for his arrest, yet something stopped him repeatedly. He had been so worried, tired and it reminded him of how a father would fish for information on their child when he was involved in other cases. Opening the file, he stared at the newspaper clipping, it was about Harry's parents they'd died in a gas explosion, but he had survived. Only to be killed by his awful family two years later, it was the greatest sin in his book. His mind drifted back to that horrible day all those years ago... 

\---------0 FLASH BACK 0-------- 

“95, 273A,” called the voice over the police radio. 

“Go ahead,” said detective Banner holding the radio to his mouth, it had been a quiet morning, so he was quite eager for something to do. 

“The Dursley's 4 Privet Drive Surrey, 95, 10-20?” asked dispatcher asking for his location. 

“Three minutes, over.” said Banner, starting his car and pressing down making his way there as quickly as possible. 

“95, are you code four?” asked the dispatcher again, enquiring if he had enough officers. 

“Affirmative,” said Banner, a 273A meant child neglect, not something he looked forward to. He had three kids of his own; those kinds of cases were always the worst. 

"This isn't somewhere we get called often," mused Rick, Banners partner looking around the perfectly kept houses, and their even more colourful gardens. Even their doors were all brown; it was like stepping into a Stepford wife area. 

Banner made a noise in agreement as he parked outside number four Privet Drive.

Rick looked around wondering if it was a prank call, “Looks like we might as well call in that nothing’s wrong.” 

“Never make assumptions,” said Banner, “Looks could be deceiving, now lets go.” wishing desperately for his old partner right now, unfortunately he’d passed the detective exam and had been transferred to another station. Now he had to suffer through teaching basically a newbie or Probie (probationary) as they were called. 

They observed the neighbours peeking out their windows as they walked up, peeking was putting it lightly. They had their noses pressed against the glass. They knocked on the door, waiting patiently for someone to answer. There wasn’t a car in the drive way, but judging by the toys there was a child in the residence. 

“There was a terrible racket coming from in there a few minutes ago,” said the next door neighbour, standing out on her doorstep concerned. Assuming that’s why the police officer was being called out, they had seen Figg going in as well they must have gotten into a terrible fight. 

Banner nodded, gesturing to his partner to go around the other side of the house, as he bent down and looked through the letter box. His eyes widened upon seeing the scene in front of him, he could see a woman dragging a body onto a sheet, all the while talking to someone urgently on the phone. A frying pan coated with blood lay at the side, he called in for an ambulance and back up before removing his weapon, extending the baton before backing up, and then with all his weight he broke the door in with a deafening thud. 

Petunia jumped, grabbing the frying pan, wild eyed, terrified at what was happening. The phone fell with a clatter against the floor, the back of the phone and battery coming free causing the line to go dead. 

“MUMMY!” cried a three year old little boy from the living room, walking over but unable to go further because of the gates. 

“Slowly put down the pan,” said Banner, his baton raised as he keep this eye on her. 

“GET OUT! GET OUT!” she shrieked, “LEAVE MY SON ALONE!” she added when she noticed the officer edging towards him, trying to protect him from his crazy mother. 

Petunia raised the pan further having every intention of using it against the officer, grabbing her son and leaving. Before she could even think of doing it, she was tackled from behind, her face buried in Arabella Figg’s shoulder as her arms and hands were manhandled behind her back and placed in cuffs. Banner observed a smaller piece of plastic cut up near the door, with rope and stones near it. What had she planned on putting in the plastic? Her finger so she couldn't be identified? 

"PUT MY SON DOWN!" hissed Petunia her eyes spitting evil at the man holding onto her son. 

“That’s backup,” said Banner his head jerking up, as he heard the traffic, he was relieved to see one of the officers was keeping the neighbours at bay. The child neglect claim was obviously wrong, unless the complaint was they were giving the child far too much to eat. He was a big boy, much larger than anyone he’d seen, heavy too. His five year old son weighted less than this child. Speaking to the dispatcher he found out all information he would need. 

"Petunia Dursley you are under arrest for suspected murder, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention something which you later may rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?” said Banner. 

“Let me go, my son needs me,” protested Petunia, trying to yank herself away but it was futile. 

“Do you smell that?” asked Rick grimacing it didn’t smell good whatever it was. 

Banner frowned sniffing around the area, he couldn’t smell anything, stepping forward he realized he could smell it. It was coming from the small air vent in the cupboard. Who had air vents in a cupboard? That was certainly strange…stranger still was the lock, why lock a small storage cupboard? Moving forward to open it, he became concerned by the woman’s violent bordering psychotic rant. There was obviously something in there, but he found himself reluctantly to open it for some reason. 

Stiffening his resolve, the detective opened the door and simultaneously gagged at the sight and smell that greeted him. He’d been a lot in his line of work, but this…this was the icing on the cake. He ran from the house, gulping in as much fresh clean air as he could. Crouching over, his arms on his knees his eyes closed as he tried to regain his composure. Hating himself for acting this way, he was a detective it shouldn’t be causing this much distress. It helped a little when Rick actually emptied the contents of his stomach in the shrubbery. At least he wasn’t the only one affected by this gruesome discovery. 

“We need social services for the child,” said Banner speaking to the closest officer. 

“Already on their way sir,” said the police officer nodding grimly. “So is the forensic team.” 

“LET ME IN! THIS IS MY PROPERTY! PETUNIA! LET MY WIFE GO!” boomed Vernon trying to fight his way through his neighbours and police. 

“Vernon Dursley?” questioned Banner walking over, a vicious gleam in his eye. 

“Yes,” shouted Vernon wrestling with the police officer that was keeping him back. 

Banner nodded at the officer, Vernon puffed up and began walking over only to be shocked when his hands were cuffed behind his back before he could think. 

“Vernon Dursley you are under arrest for suspected murder, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention something which you later may rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?” said Banner. 

“WHAT?” shrieked Vernon wide eyed panicked, he couldn't go down with his wife. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WHAT IS GOING ON?" 

Banner ignored his shouting, it took two officers to get him over to the police car and into it him fighting the entire way. 

\-----0 END FLASH BACK 0------

Their defence had been laughable at best, claiming freakish magic folk had dumped the child on them. That they had been threatened into taking the boy, of which she hadn’t been able to provide proof. Her sentence hadn’t been as long as he’d hoped, she’d claimed Arabella Figg bashed into her house raging like a lunatic and she’d only defended herself. Shaking it off, he shouldn’t be thinking about this again, but he couldn’t help himself. The man had brought it all back up again, had he been the father? But the newspaper clipping said both Harry’s parents had died. Either way, he doubted he would be dealing with him again.   
Closing the file, he placed it back in the box telling himself to let it go, there was other people out there who needed his help. 

\---------0

As soon as he drunk the potion, the others began chanting and he felt like he was floating. All emotions left him; he felt cut off, adrift at sea and began to wonder if this was what it was like to die? What if it had gone wrong? This was all an experiment after all, then it began…his memories flashed before his eyes, but instead of his life flashing forwards, it was going back. Now Severus finally understood why the Goblin had insisted they needed someone with strong mental shields. It was agony at its finest, feeling everything he felt during these past years in fast forward. The trick Severus realized quite quickly was to let it happen, not to stop it. Just slow the flow down, until he could manage it, as well as keeping his shields up, stopping the emotions from overwhelming him. If he hadn’t been so strong he’d have probably ended up insane. 

Then it stopped, he found to his confusion he was still in Gringotts, the same room in fact, but the others weren’t there. What the hell had happened? Standing up wincing in agony, at some point his body had fallen to the concrete floor with a good amount of force behind it if the pain was any indication. He nonetheless zoned in on the door opening with what appeared to be six goblins entering the room wide eyed and startled. This room wasn't warded like the rest of Gringotts, but they didn't need identity spells to figure out who this was. They kept up with Wizarding news, especially in regards to the potion academic area. Wizards weren't the only ones who needed potions after all, but Goblins did like brewing them on their own. This was Severus Snape, and he hadn't come through their lobby, which meant it had worked. The words he spoke just confirmed their theory. 

“What year is this?” demanded Severus urgently. 

“December the 24th 1982,” replied the goblin continue to stare in shock, after all those years…it had happened it was true, they create the ability to go back in time. 

Severus felt part of him sink; he had stupidly hoped he may have been able to save Lily and Harry at the very least. No, it was obviously not meant to be, swallowing thickly; Harry had been with those horrible people for more than a year. Taking a deep breath, he couldn’t panic; it didn’t help anything when you work yourself into a right fitful state. He could still save Harry, he was alive, the reason he had come back was still possible. Flicking his wand he tried to use it to create a mirror, but nothing worked it - not even a spark. Now he did panic, fear unlike anything he’d ever experienced flowed through him. What had happened to his magic? 

Then it exploded, blowing the goblins off their feet. The relief that coursed through Severus negated any guilt he had at his inverted actions. He still had magic; it was just the wand that was ineffective. He should be at Hogwarts, why had he been brought here? Hopefully he hadn't been seen disappearing from anywhere that would be difficult to explain. 

"What year have you travelled from?" asked the Goblin, who Severus didn't recognize. 

“1991,” said Severus bluntly, “Why did I come here? I should be at Hogwarts.” 

“Go to Hogwarts at once, do not be seen.” said Tarek suspiciously. 

“Okay,” said Griphook, disappearing from the room. He had evidently understood what Tarek had wanted, but Severus on the other hand did not. 

“Why?” demanded Severus, eyeing them suspiciously. 

“Let’s just say, you do not look like you are in your early twenties,” said Tarek. 

Severus paled, really? He was here in his older form and stuck like this? That might be a consequence of travelling back in time it seemed. He would have to brew a de-aging potion otherwise the suspicion would begin immediately, Dumbledore wouldn’t leave him alone. It was going to be difficult enough to keep Harry from him, never mind everything else. The monumental task he had taken on was already getting to him. He was tense, worried and trying to figure out how best to do this. 

“He is there,” said Griphook reappearing, they had their own way of getting around, not something they usually let Wizards know about. Yet if a wizard was already here, he was already in one of one their most important secrets. 

Severus swallowed thickly, that may explain why his wand wasn’t working, and he would need to get a new one. Then he realized the benefits of doing it this way, his younger self could continue on unawares, and he could do the things he’d always wanted to do when he completed his mastery. Oh no, he couldn’t access the Prince accounts, he was literally penniless, the bloody idiotic goblin hadn’t thought of that. He needed a completely new identity, brewing potions was the only way he could possibly get money together…without a mastery nobody would want to either. Oh dear Merlin, what the hell was he supposed to do? He couldn't raise a child without a place to stay or money. 

“This does create a bit of a predicament,” said Tarek thoughtfully. Wondering what was the best way to go about this, they couldn’t let anyone find out about time-travel or the Ministry would try and take their bank over again. Then proceed to send people back in time for the sake of it. 

“You think?!” said Severus his voice slightly high pitched in panic. 

“Calm down, there is a simple solution, we can simply remove one vault from the Prince inventory, putting it under your new name without making it…official until 1991,” said Tarek. 

“That would be acceptable,” said Severus calming himself. “I need a de-aging potion, money from my new vault and paperwork to prove I am who I say I am and need to look at Muggle properties, I am on a time sensitive mission.” 

One of the three goblins sticking to the back of Tarek and Griphook moved out of the room. 

“I am curious,” said Tarek, “I must admit, pray tell…what happened to make us reveal our biggest secret to you?” 

“Harry Potter will be murdered by his Muggle family in less than half a year.” said Severus bluntly. "You cannot under any circumstances let anyone know...especially Ragnuk otherwise events won't play out as they are meant to...unless he actually knew but claimed otherwise." 

“That definitely get our attention,” admitted Griphook. 

"Yes, yes it would." said Tarek, they didn't have the sick adoration for the child like the wizards did, but they were curious. Not even they could withstand a killing curse and remain breathing. He was a mystery; there had been many a debate about how it could have happened. 

"Please come to my office," said Tarek, which wasn't far, apparently the room, disappears between this time and his time. "Take a seat, would you like a tea? We have earl grey, it is a bit late I admit, but this isn’t normal circumstances." 

"How late?" asked Severus surprised. He'd left during the day; he'd wrongfully assumed it would still be the same time of day at least. 

"It's nearing midnight," said Griphook coming into the room, passing the Potion to the wizard before giving the paperwork to Tarek. 

“I need a name that you will go under,” said Tarek, quill in hand, poised, waiting for Severus to come up with a name. 

“Septimus,” said Severus smirking in amusement. 

Griphook coughed finding it rather fitting and amusing, Septimus Severus was a Roman emperor back in the Roman time. Severus Snape had a wicked sense of humour apparently, and he liked that as a goblin. 

“Last name or first?” enquired Tarek hiding a grin. 

“First,” replied Severus firmly, “For the last I think I will use Regis.” which meant Prince in Latin ironically enough. 

“Septimus Regis is it. Now what age are you going to use?” asked Tarek. 

“Eighteen,” said Severus. “January 9th for the date and month.” 

“Very well,” said Tarek, “School?” 

“Home schooled, Mastery in Potions,” said Severus; he was not going to go without it. He had worked hard to gain his Mastery, so anyone willing to drop it from their person had to be utterly insane. 

The goblin nodded not surprised by the request. 

“Vault number 211 has over three million Galleons, more than enough to see you living well for the next ten years.” said Griphook handing him over a pouch, a key, statements and all other necessary documents. Which included properties, all Muggle in nature since it's what he had requested. 

Severus quickly flipped through the brochure of houses, looking for one that was the most secluded and met his needs. Only four of them met that requirement, he needed a large basement, large garden and at least two or three bedrooms. The condition of them mattered little to him, since he could make it look like new with a few flicks of his wand, or rather the new wand he would be getting. In the end he chose the one with the least maintenance and the one most similar to his quarters at Hogwarts and Spinners End. 

“How long will it take?” asked Severus handing it over, open at the page of the property he was interested in. 

“As you know we have our hands in many Muggle companies, this particular one belongs to us, it is yours whenever you want it.” said Griphook. 

“Then remove the money, I’ll have to wait until morning to go to Ollivander’s for a wand,” grimaced Severus, not only was he smarting at the fact he couldn’t use his wand, but the fact he would have to return for another. Ollivander would know who he was, of that Severus was certain.

"I know a wand crafter who owes us a few favours, if you wish we could have it cleared up in less than ten minutes?" said Griphook smirking, he'd helped him out of a few sticky situations. 

“That would be agreeable,” said Severus inwardly relieved. The thought of being without a wand all night left him feeling very exposed and vulnerable in a way he hadn’t felt since he was a young boy. 

“I shall be right back,” said Griphook leaving the room. 

“This will change your looks enough to avoid anyone suspecting you are Severus Snape, should you wish to roam around the Wizarding world. In fact if you saw yourself, even he wouldn’t recognize you, it slightly changes your magical signature.” said Tarek, sliding over a cord necklace with a pendant, a crest with the motto. One Severus was familiar to him; he saw it upon entering Gringotts all the time. Strength through loyalty, Fortius Quo Fidelius. 

“How much would I change?” asked Severus feeling the protective magic imbued in the small pendant. 

“Not much, see for yourself.” suggested Tarek, conjuring a mirror from a ruby on his desk, as always goblins didn’t need wands. 

Severus placed it around his neck, and true to his word, he didn’t change overly much. His features softened a little, made his cheekbones and chin look less pronounced. His nose much to his sadistic amusement had also changed, become more button like, his eyes became blue - Severus did not like it at all. His hair became thinner, shorter and more fly away; he was different just not too much. He certainly wouldn’t recognize himself staring at that face anyway, that’s for damn certain. Which meant he could show the world his face, when he created potions. That he hadn’t had the time to because of teaching snotty nosed brats. He wouldn't be wearing it constantly, just if he came to the Magical world, raising Harry he doubted it would be often. He could do with a house elf, to go shopping for him. Perhaps he should enquire about getting one. He'd never had one, nor even thought about how to go about it. 

"How do I go about bonding to a House Elf?" asked Severus, unable to say purchase, it was too slave like for him. He had a mark on him by another, and he hated it, if he could he would have removed it. 

"You will be raising Harry Potter is that not correct?" enquired Griphook coming in, having heard Severus' query. 

“Yes,” said Severus. 

“Then there are four I believe in Potter Manor, they are bound to serve the heir, as his guardian they will serve you too. Unless of course you have knowledge we do not of the future which would make it impossible?” asked Griphook. 

“It lies untouched,” said Severus without being obvious about it. 

“Then it should be simple enough, call on them.” said Tarek. 

“I do not know their names.” said Severus wryly. 

"I believe their names are Clay, Patter, Adair and Heather," said Griphook. 

"How do you know so much about the Potter accounts?" asked Severus suspiciously, he knew this goblin, and Ragnuk hadn't said it was Griphook during the will reading. Oh no, he hadn't specified which goblin it had been he remembered now. 

"I trained under the current Manager of the Potter estate, when I first begun working at Gringotts." said Griphook. You trained in everything before starting on the carts, and made your way up from there. "Harold Potter had just begun learning about his duties as heir and completing his training in Auror academy." 

"Clay!" called Severus. 

"Yes sir?" asked the house elf appearing out of nowhere, confused why and how had he been called. 

"As of tonight you will be serving the new Potter heir, all of you. I need help in making his new house a home, I need a list of things done post haste, can you do it?" asked Severus, scribbling away on a piece of paper, which was longer than he had expected it to be. With things he realized he needed as he continued to write. 

"Of course sir, right away sir!" squeaked Clay overjoyed, jumping up and down hyperly, his floppy ears flapping up and down making a noise. 

"This is the property, it is a Muggle area but secluded you shouldn’t be seen but be cautious nonetheless." said Severus handing over the list. He didn't trust anyone when it came to making potions, so he would be brewing everything Harry required himself. Which would take all night...but it must be done. "Go to the Infirmary in Hogwarts and retrieve these three potions for me as well." added Severus writing on more parchment. 

"I will be doing that," said Clay. 

A knock on the door startled them, but Griphook went to answer it. 

"Meet me back at the new property." said Severus nodding curtly, giving the House Elf permission to leave without saying anything. 

"Yes, sir!" said Clay popping away. 

"So you need a new wand?" asked Taylor Scott. 

"Indeed," said Severus impatiently, every minute he was here instead of getting Harry out of that Muggle hell was torture. It was better than having to wait all night, but he couldn't do it without his wand. In fact it was Dark Magic he was attempting; he would have to do it once he removed Harry from Privet Drive. 

"Let's see if we have a wand that fits you!" said Taylor removing boxes from his bag. "What is your old wand made off?" 

"Ebony, Dittany eleven inches." said Severus bluntly. 

"I see," said Taylor removing more wands from his bag, before handing him one. 

Severus swished it, causing all the drawers to smash open. 

"Nope, not for you," said Taylor taking it back hastily. 

"Definitely not!" cried Taylor when yet more items smashed. 

"No," he said again, closing it up. 

"Not this one either," 

"You are a tricky customer!" 

"Perhaps you need a different kind of wand...completely opposite of your usual one." said Taylor thoughtfully digging into his bag. Bringing out another, he handed it over holding his breath. 

Severus flicked it and warmth surrounded him as his magic accepted the wand and merged with his core. 

"Very unusual combination, Maple, it’s a symbol of giving of oneself so others may benefit." said Taylor. 

"The core?" enquired Severus. 

"A phoenix feather," said Taylor. Renewal, rebirth, hard to be chosen and knew a wide Varity of magic. 

"I see," said Severus inwardly surprised at that. "Here," said Severus removing the galleons and giving them over to the man ignoring his protests. He had gotten out his bed on what was probably now Christmas night to tend to him. 

"Thank you," added Severus, the words were unfamiliar on his lips, but they were deserved, he was just too elated to have his magic working again. 

"No problem," said Taylor packing everything away again, eager to get back to bed it was too cold to be up and about! Especially down here. With that he left without saying another word, just nodded at Griphook. 

"Good luck Master Snape," said Griphook bowing to him. He obviously understood the need to keep a low profile; his actions since appearing here had proven that without a doubt. 

"Thank you," said Severus, with renewed purpose in life, he stepped out of Gringotts ready to take on whatever life threw at him. Taking with him, the letter Lily had written to him, safely ensconced in his pocket for whenever he felt worried.


	10. Chapter 10

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 10 

Retrieving Harry 

Severus Apparated to Privet Drive, not having to worry about being seen since apart from the few streetlamps the area was cloaked in darkness. If someone had seen it, they would have merely thought it was a trick of the light. Nobody truly believed in magic anymore, even if the Muggles saw it they’d try and rationalise it, although it wasn’t true for them all. A few of them actually believed in magic, but it was more geared towards voodoo as if that would work. Severus observed the house, already having a fair idea of where exactly Harry would be. He halted his foot raised in the air, as if he’d been frozen in mid step. What if he couldn’t get into the property because of the Dark Mark? Would it see him as a threat? The wards were there, just deeply fragmented and dull, evidently not working to their full capacity. It may be because Harry was already dying, breathing deeply, he walked over praying to Merlin that it worked. Each step he took was slow and calculated, he didn’t mean Harry any harm, in fact he wanted to rescue him, and hopefully the wards would pick up on that. 

Severus climbed over the gate, not wanting to risk it making noise and disturbing anyone. Then began walking up the path, he could feel the wards prickling at his skin, but they were letting him through for that he was eternally grateful. He noticed a ward that stopped dark creatures; evidently Dumbledore hadn’t wanted to risk Lupin getting near. Although anyone with half a brain would have just waited on the child coming out of the property. Not that it would have worked, since he obviously didn’t get out, otherwise someone surely would have noticed.   
Grasping the door handle he was just about to open it, when he felt the wards encompassing him completely. What the hell? Gasping in awe, he was barely able to keep himself upright. The wards had attached to him! Why? How? He wasn’t related to them of that he was certain. What had Dumbledore said? That love would keep him safe? Did he love Harry? Maybe loving Lily was enough? He wasn’t certain, perhaps him wanting to keep Harry safe was enough incentive for the wards. Magic was a living thing, nothing and nobody could really predict it, even wands acted odd at times. None more so than phoenix related wands, since the animals itself were unpredictable and untameable. 

Lily’s sacrifice would live on in him, and of course her son. 

Severus non-verbally opened the door, he opened it only far enough for him to slide into the house before closing it again. Taking a deep breath, he lit his wand just a little, inwardly realizing this wand was much…user friendly than his last. Looking around and walking, he avoided the table with the telephone on it as he continued on. It took him no time at all, to get to the door of the cupboard. He distastefully noticed the air vent and lock already fixed on the cupboard. Closing his eyes, keeping a tight reign on his anger, he couldn’t change anything. He couldn’t kill the Dursley’s…at least not yet. No there would be a time where he could, once time caught up with itself, there were so many kinds of Muggle poison to choose from. 

Undoing the latch that was currently locking a three year old into a stuffy, disgusting dust filled cupboard he then opened it. Swallowing thickly, as he caught sight of the child, it was so much worse than the picture. Steeling himself, he cast a sleeping charm on the child, not wanting him to wake up. Silently as he entered, he gently removed the almost weightless child from the confines of his imprisonment. Grabbing an empty vial from his cloak, he turned it into scissors and snipped a piece of dirty hair from the child. Then turned the scissors into a needle, whispering a silent apology he delicately pierced Harry’s thumb before the vial turn back to normal with another spell. 

“Genus capillatura corpus fabrico animus,” whispered Severus, and before his eyes, an exact replica of Harry created itself out of the hair, blood and magic. It had every single one of the bruises Harry had; he turned away at how thin the duplicate looked. He knew under those horrible rags Harry had on…he would look the same. It was breathing, and would continue to do so until it died. Even then it would look exactly how it was upon drawing its last breath. It was merely a golem, if they had checked Harry they would have realised it. The only difference was this being didn’t have a soul or feelings. Even he wouldn’t wish pain on anything, even something merely created. 

Once the spell was complete he removed the rags from Harry, placing them on the golem, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. He’d done and seen many things as a Death Eater, but this…was a whole other ball game. The Dark Lord hadn’t gone around torturing and killing babies or children, Longbottom and Harry had been an exception because he feared they would indeed kill him. He would regret revealing the contents of that prophecy for the rest of his life. Thanks to him and Lucius two boys were growing up without their parents, the cynical part of him acknowledged reluctantly if it wasn’t for Harry a lot more children would be growing up without family. That is if they had survived the encounter and the Dark Lord wasn’t that merciful. 

Severus quickly removed his cloak, wrapping the three year old up comfortably, adding a heating charm as well. It was cold standing outside the cupboard; never mind what it was like inside it with any heat source cut off. Freezing when he heard a loud thump, cursing inwardly, he slipped the golem into the cupboard, wishing all the dark curses he knew upon the Dursley’s. Turning the light from his wand off so he couldn’t be seen. It turned his stomach that he had to leave without punishing them, but he didn’t want to create further rips in time. Lifting the sleeping child up, freezing when creaking was head, and then thumping steps as someone came down the stairs. Feeling about in the darkness he slipped into the living room, holding his breath relieved when they went passed him. He had to stop himself cursing the man when he banged loudly upon the cupboard door, chuckling evilly. Digging his fingers into his palm, breathing through his nose, trying to stop his magic exploding. Breathing deeply, he watched the Muggle, vowing one day he would get his revenge on them no matter the cost. 

He watched from the shadow as Vernon Dursley got himself some cola from the fridge and was that an entire cake that could have done four people? Before heading back up the stairs, thumping particularly loud at the top of the steps, right below where the golem was. Growling low in his throat, tightening his hold on Harry, and waiting on the house falling silent again. Which it did when Vernon’s fat arse wasn’t causing the floor boards to creak in protest of his size. 

Slowly, not daring to light his wand again, he slowly made his way out of the house. Opening the door, he slipped out into the darkness of the night. Closing it again, he slipped down the path, leaving Privet Drive behind. Taking with him not only Harry but the wards protecting the house. That explained where they had gone, not only that but they were shining brighter already, the magic knew he would protect Harry with his last breath. He wondered if it had anything to do with the vow he’d sworn as he Apparated away to his new home. 

The house was lit up, as if it was welcoming him, grateful for the light he stalked swiftly up the long pavement. He didn’t bother taking in any of the sights, there would be plenty of time to do that later. Right now he had to make sure Harry was okay, if he could be called even remotely okay. The door was opened by Clay the House Elf, thankfully he remained quiet. Not that he could have woken Harry from his enchanted slumber, but he wasn’t to know that. The house was currently being cleaned by the House Elf’s and it looked very welcoming already. The fire was lit in the hearth, spreading a warm glow around the living room as he entered. Then the magic he'd took from Privet Drive exploded, embedding itself in every crevice of the house and becoming warmer and warmer. 

“Is there any food available?” asked Severus, sitting down laying the sleeping toddler on the couch. 

“There is food at Potter Manor sir, many animals to choose from.” said Heather, the most elderly of the House Elf’s. 

“Something soft, tomato or chicken soup, something a child could drink. If you can some milk and perhaps coffee if you can. I will send you shopping tomorrow for everything we will need.” said Severus, “Bring what you can, I’m sure it will be used.” it would be odd not cooking, since when he was away from Hogwarts he always cooked himself. The House Elf’s wouldn’t allow it though, a wizard wasn’t supposed to cook after all, it was their jobs. 

“Yes sir,” said Heather, taking charge, disappearing from their new home. 

“Can Clay help?” asked the House Elf his wide green eyes staring at their little Master solemnly. They could feel the bond; there was little doubt that this was Harry Potter. They had been called the day he was born, to bond with him before being sent back to Potter Manor. Mistress Lily didn’t like how House Elf’s were treated, so she didn’t want them in the house. No amount of explaining on James part had wore down Lily’s resolve on having them stay. James had refused to free them, not just because they had been in the Potter family for generations, but because freeing them would be the most evil thing he could have done. 

“Actually you can, I need some clean warm clothes for a two year old, a baby grow if you can it will keep him warmer. Also a nappy if one can be found, perhaps some blankets also.” said Severus. There was no doubt he’d need them, its not as if they would take time to potty train him while they abused him. Once he was better it was a task that would fall to him, and he had no idea what the hell to do. He needed help already; he had no experience with children under the age of eleven! And that was only to teach them potions. As always when Severus was stuck, he looked to books to help him, and so he vowed to get a few tomorrow. 

“These things are in the vaults Master Severus, shall I go get them?” asked Clay, everything in Godric’s Hollow had been salvaged and placed in one of the vaults. They had done the salvaging, after the Muggles had stopped nosing around the property. 

“Yes,” said Severus. 

“Before you go, did you retrieve the potions I requested?” demanded Severus, quickly so the Elf didn’t disappear on him. 

“I took two of everything sir,” said Clay, moving to the side, he grabbed it and handed it over. The large bag of potions took Severus by surprise. Well his other self was going to be in one hell of a bad mood when Poppy began asking for more. Especially with it being winter, more students got sick than normal. He stared at the wizard hoping he had done the right thing; it was his own fault if it wasn't since he'd only been told to get three potions. 

“Thank you,” said Severus; it would at least let him get settled in before he had to begin brewing potions. Removing the potions laying them on the table, not even needing to read the label to know what they were. He transfigured the bag into a potions kit, before sliding two of the each potions into single compartments evenly spaced out. It wouldn’t be as safe as a dragon hide potions kit but it would do until he got a new one. He would need to write everything he needed down, he wasn’t showing face in the magical world every five minutes. 

Patter and Adair were currently scrubbing away at the kitchen, they were definitely the youngest ones, and they weren’t fully grown yet. Severus observed, plus they had their curiosity written across their faces, older Elf’s usually hid their emotions. Unless of course they were desperate or worried for that matter, shaking off his thoughts, when had he known so much about House Elf’s? 

Severus stared down at the little child; he was so very thin, not even the slightest bit of chubbiness around his face. The dust and dirt was caked on his face, he smelt of pee and feces, he didn’t even want to think on how long he’d been like that. Considering how…wet the clothes had been when he removed them it was long time. What to do first? Feed him? Bathe him? Heal him? No he had to bathe him before he healed him the wounds needed to be clean. 

“I have everything you’ll need sir,” said Clay appearing in the living room again. He dropped the box and began removing everything, that he’d need right away. Including bubble bath for children’s sensitive skin to sponges, oh he was so relieved he’d taken on the Elf’s. 

“Bring the bath supplies to the bathroom,” said Severus removing the pendant the goblin had given him putting it on the fireplace for safe keeping. Lifting the child and reluctantly removing the charm keeping Harry asleep. He couldn’t even give him a potion yet, not until he had something in his stomach or it would make him sick. The only potion you could give to someone that wouldn’t cause sickness on an empty stomach was a stomach soother. Harry remained asleep despite the fact he’d removed the spell, but he knew it wouldn’t remain so. He began walking up the stairs, trying not to jostle Harry too much, wanting him to sleep as long as possible. 

He didn’t have to guess which one was the bathroom, since Clay had already opened it for him; the steam billowing out of the room let him know the bath was already being run. He entered the room just as the House Elf was placing the mat at the bottom of the bath, to stop anyone sliding and getting hurt. Keeling down Severus tested the water, and found it just lukewarm. Nodding in satisfaction, he removed parted the cloak and winced, this wasn’t going to work. Harry’s back and front was full of blisters and red sores. 

“Get me a tub or pail, as well a salve from the potion supply,” said Severus immediately, he didn’t have to worry about him not being able to read. Since he’d had no trouble understanding the words he’d written on the parchment he’d given him earlier. Severus grabbed the sponge and cut it in half, he wasn’t about to use one part again after having to clean up the mess on Harry. Once the Elf was back, Severus scooped up some of the bath water, placing the pail on the floor; he dunked the half sponge into it and meticulously began to clean Harry’s private area. 

A soft whining caused him to look up, his eyes widening upon seeing those beautiful green eyes for the first time. Dumbledore had been right, at least about one thing, he did have Lily’s eyes, and right there and then Severus knew he’d never hurt Harry or allow him to be hurt ever again. They were different from Lily’s though, they weren’t full of life, and no they were full of pain and hurt. 

“It’s alright little one, I’ll make the pain go away soon,” said Severus softly, before continuing on with his task. Trying to get it over with as quickly as possible, without hurting Harry further but it was an impossibility. Apart from the whine, Harry didn’t say anything, his small body was tense with pain, and he tried to close his legs just to make him stop. Once the area was as clean as he could get it, he spread the salve on, as quickly as humanly possible. Within a few minutes the blisters began to reduce and disappear altogether as if they’d been healing for weeks not just seconds. The redness began to recede until milky pale flesh was left behind, now he should be able to bathe Harry without further trouble. Dunking the sponge in one last time, using the other side to clean away the salve. Nodding in satisfaction, he threw the sponge in the bin having no intentions of using it again, even with magic nothing could be truly disinfected properly. Otherwise wizards and witches wouldn’t get sick obviously, but they did. 

It concerned Severus greatly at how quiet Harry was being, children in pain cried, they fought tooth and nail to end it. So why hadn’t Harry done any of that? Unless he was already badly scarred by what the Dursley’s had done to him. He prayed to Merlin that this wasn’t the case; it was going to be difficult enough raising a child without having to raise one so emotionally damaged. Lifting him up he saw the distress written across his face, his heart bled for him. One hand on his back and head the other at his legs he lowered Harry into the shallow bath bit by bit. 

The green eyes flashed in surprise, before delight spread across his face. It was warm, and it smelt nicer than his stuffy usual place. He didn’t know this person, but he was being nice to him, his touch was so soft not hard and hurting like the other people who came into his stuffy place. It was so light and warm, not dark, he didn’t like the dark. This person sounded nicer too, he didn’t screech at him like the other people did, or glare at him in disgust. He wasn’t dropping him either, he liked it a lot, and he hoped he didn’t have to go back to his stuffy bed. 

Severus made sure to keep his touch soft, as he ran the sponge over the child’s small form. Trying to reach every crevice so he got all of him clean. Hopefully by the time he got Harry out of the bath some soup would be ready. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how much pain he was in, the bruises were still there making him feel even more infuriated. He didn’t show it not wanting to scare the child than he already was. It was a good thing he was an emotionless man, otherwise Harry would be overwhelmed by his rapid shifts in emotion. He cleaned the water with his wand before wetting Harry’s head. With difficulty he managed to get some mild shampoo onto his hair. Letting the bottle drop into the water, he began to scrub his hair and scalp, cleaning it thoroughly. Repeating it twice before using some conditioner it certainly looked like it needed it. 

Lifting the child out of the once again dirty bath, hearing his small whimper of protest he had him wrapped up in a warm snug towel that could have wrapped around him four times. Getting himself to his knees with difficult, he couldn’t wait to take that de-aging potion, at least then he knew he’d be able to keep up with an active three year old when he was feeling more himself. He was pretty sure that day would come, with love and care Harry would flourish; he was sure of it because he’d damn certainly make it happened. 

Walking back down the stairs, he went back into the living room finding the clothes and everything he needed waiting on him. Sitting down, he placed Harry back in the same spot as before; the clothes would need to be enlarged to fit him, not by much of course. Removing another salve from the potions kit, he began to put it on the bruises. Once his front was done he began on his back, which was worse. It’s as if the Dursley’s had purposely dropped Harry a dozen times. Either that or slapped him on the back, either way he was no happy. At least his head hadn’t seemed to have sustained any injuries, small mercies. Once the salve was administered and remained on for a few minutes he removed it with a wipe. Then turned Harry over and proceeded to remove the salve from his front injuries. 

He needed to give Harry a lot of calcium; no doubt he already had Rickets due to their neglect. Lot’s of sunlight and plenty of Vitamin D, which is found in eggs and oily fish. He had to do it before it permanently affected his bones. It wasn’t even as simple as giving him a potion, there was no immediate cure for Rickets. Although he could give Harry a potion supplement of Vitamin D but he would get that in the nutrient potion he would be giving him. Harry was still staring at him, his green eyes wide open, but he made no move to speak. If Severus was honest he wasn’t sure what to say to the child. 

“Here you are sir,” said Heather bringing through a large tray of food for both of them. 

“Thank you,” said Severus; ignoring the food for the moment, although Harry didn’t, he had his eyes firmly attached to it. His small stomach grumbling loudly, but Harry didn’t seem to realize or care about it. No doubt such noise and action was normality for him. 

Grabbing the clothes from the top of the couch, he placed Harry in the body suit with great difficulty. Leaving the bottom undone so he could place the nappy on him. Once that was done, after finding the tabs after searching for what felt like weeks. Then he put the thick blue baby grow on him, and began to do it up, without needing to undo them all and start again. Proud of his achievement, he looked down at the child almost wanting to grin. It was a bit tight but it would keep his body warmth in so that was an added bonus. 

“There, all clean and warm,” said Severus, hosting Harry to the arm of the chair so he was sitting up. His head propped up comfortably on the pillow so he wasn’t straining to keep it up. Grabbing two potions, he used a stopper to fill it up. “Open up little one, that’s it well done.” he knew the child wasn’t going to be happy the slightest in a few seconds. Sliding the stopper in as far as he dared, he squirted the potion down Harry’s throat so he couldn’t sick it back up. The others would have to wait until after he’d eaten something. Harry grimaced in disgust, his eyes coating with tears but never falling. 

“Drink,” said Severus placing the glass at Harry’s mouth, letting him taste the milk so he knew it was alright and not something horrible. Between the two of them they made sure not a drop was wasted, Severus pouring in a little drop and letting Harry drink it. He didn’t give Harry too much, wanting him to at least eat some of the soup. 

Lifting the soup up, tomato soup and the small spoon he began to feed the child the warm food. As he did so he noticed all Harry’s teeth were through he wasn’t sure when that happened though, they were a little yellow but other than that perfectly intact. That was something else he’d have to add to the list, toothpaste and a toothbrush for a three year old. It was getting longer as the night wore on, thank Merlin the Goblin’s had helped him; otherwise he truly would have been screwed. It was very unlike them to show favour to wizards or help them. Unless it had been out of fear of their secret being uncovered, perhaps both? Either way he was grateful. 

Harry continued to guzzle the food, not letting even a single drop miss his mouth. He seemed to stare at the empty bowl as if wishing it would fill itself back up. Severus was unable to deny him, the stomach soother would prevent him from being sick so why not? He began to feed him from his own bowl, but he wasn’t able to eat much of it, but he gave it a fair try. 

“Don’t worry little one,” said Severus, “I promise you will have something to eat again tomorrow.” lifting the child up, he began to rock him back and forth, as he remembered his own mother doing to him when he was a child. It may have been a memory or it might have been one of the few photos from his childhood he was remembering. He wrapped Harry up in a blanket, making damn sure he was kept warm. It didn’t take long for the child to fall asleep, warm, comfortable, pain free and full for the first time in over a year. 

“Happy Christmas, Harry.” whispered Severus, brushing the fringe from Harry’s face. He’d done it, he was back in time, he’d saved Harry, and it actually felt like some morbid dream his unconsciousness had concocted to help the guilt. This did ease the guilt he felt, yet on another hand the guilt intensified, all the things he’d thought of Harry over the years coming back to haunt him. He’d been such a bastard, Merlin, he’d been calling a dead child spoiled, wishing to give him detention! Small part of Severus would have preferred that to him dying. No, said Severus forcefully, neither had to happen, he was here, he’d changed the future, or past, whatever it was now. He would raise Harry right, he wouldn’t be spoiled, but he’d be a damn sight better than anyone else. He didn't know how yet, but he'd do it. 

Severus then began to eat his own dinner with one hand, not wanting to let go of Harry just yet. Mostly using the freshly baked bread, to dip it into the soup. Which succeeded in filling him up, at least as much as he could be when he was used to bigger meals at Hogwarts. His mind turning towards Black and the comments he’d made before he went back in time. How he’d suffer through Azkaban just for his godson to be alive. He would never like Black, of that he was certain, but knowing he was innocent and suffering with the Dementors made him feel guilty. Then there was Figg, squib or not she didn’t deserve to be killed trying to save a child that was no longer there or in need of rescuing. He was but one man, how could he change it without affecting the timeline? Or possibly causing a rift in time? 

Sighing softly, he placed Harry back on the sofa despite his mew of protest, how did he know he’d been put down? He should have been deeply asleep by this, digging into his cloak pocket; he found the de-aging potion, as well as the letter from Lily. Clutching it tightly, he closed his eyes, if his younger self had gotten this now…he would have been able to move on and forgive himself. 

Uncorking the potion, he sniffed at it, identifying it; it was exactly what he’d asked for, a de-aging potion. He was a potions Master, he would be stupid not to make sure it was right before drinking it. Inspecting the vial, he allowed a few millilitres to drop out. He didn’t want to end up underage after all; satisfied he drank the potion in a single gulp. And as if he’d drunk Polyjuice Potion he began to shrink and get shorter, his face and hands became softer, less wrinkled and calloused before stopping altogether. Conjuring a mirror, he looked at himself satisfied; he looked around nineteen years old, but he knew he was around seventeen in actuality if he remembered rightly.

Nodding in approval, he banished the mirror; exhaustion was beginning to creep up on him. Just four hours ago he’d been at a will reading! Before that he’d been burying the child beside him, and before that he was watching his coffin be removed from the Muggle cemetery he’d been stuck in. It had been one hell of a day, and he was surprised it had taken up to now for him to feel the need for sleep. 

Standing up without the usual aches and pains, he lifted the sleeping child up and walked up the stairs, looking in the rooms before deciding which one he wanted. He decided upon the back room, not only was it the biggest but also had the least amount of moonlight filtering in. He liked the darkness; living in dungeons it was hardly surprising. Once he got to the bed, which smelt fresh and airy, he placed Harry on the far side. Flicking his wand creating a safety ward, this would prevent Harry from falling off the bed. Inwardly thanking Pomfrey for that, he’d been there when she’d used the spell on one of her sick patients; one of his Slytherins had come down with Dragon Pox if he remembered correctly. 

Unbuttoning his robes, which was a painstaking process, since he had thirty buttons to undo. Removing his right fitting teaching robes, realising he wouldn’t have to wear them again. He had no reputation to uphold, he could wear whatever he wanted. They could go in the bin, with that in mind he banished them, he would get some new clothes to wear. Only then did Severus notice something awe-inspiring and shocking, the Dark Mark he’d carried for over fourteen years was gone…he reluctantly acknowledged to himself it would probably re-appear when he aged more, precisely to the age he had been when he received it. Only time would tell, but Severus really did hope it remained gone. Sliding under the sheets, in his t-shirt and boxers, he eased Harry under as well, making sure not to cover his face with the bedding. He would get Harry a proper toddler bed tomorrow; it was going to be one of the busiest days he'd ever had.


	11. Chapter 11

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 11 

I’m not sure when Lucius Malfoy got Dobby, but in this story, he didn’t have him yet in this time. I don’t really think he would have had him that long; otherwise Dobby wouldn’t have pulled all that stuff he did in the Chamber of Secrets. Living with the Malfoy’s would have taken any of his well how shall I put this ‘disobedience’ out of him. He was much too mischievous really to have been there that long in my opinion. 

Guilt And Settling In 

Severus’ mind automatically began wakening up at six AM on the dot, since it was his usual routine. The entire room was still cloaked in darkness. Severus felt his heart sink as he remembered his dream. It had felt so real, he wished he could have remained in the dream. Unfortunately time-travel just wasn’t possible, if he had been able, he would have done it in a heartbeat and saved both Lily and Harry from their fates. His life had no meaning; he’d been living solely to make sure Harry beat Voldemort, that the last thing of Lily’s survived. It’s what she would have wanted; it was his fault she died so it had been his penance. It didn’t matter if part of him had hated Harry, for the sole reason he was James Potters son, he was still Lily’s and he’d been determined to see him live on. The vow was useless now, Harry was gone. Severus sat up, and his body didn’t have the constant aches and pains he’d put up with for years. Odd, he also didn’t have a hangover, with the amount he’d drank yesterday he should have. He couldn’t even remember going to bed, he hoped Lupin and Black weren’t still in his quarters, he didn’t trust them not to nose around in his private things. 

Moving around in the bed, he froze when his hand met a warm leg, his breathing hitching. His hands investigated the lump blindly, his breathing ragged as he swallowed thickly. It hadn’t been a dream after all, he was back in time. Jumping out of the bed, he searched for his wand wondering where he’d put it. Hissing as his foot stubbed against something wooden. Finding the puddle of clothes, knowing his teaching robes since they were so thick and firm, not something comfortable at all. Finding the pocket he whispered out “Lumos!” allowing only a small node of light to appear on his brand new wand, Severus couldn’t help but remember. It was the same size, but he could feel the difference. He couldn’t help but wonder why his old wand had refused to work, could it have something to do with the fact his other self was currently using it? It was the only plausible and likely scenario he could think of. 

 

Looking around the room, it was basically empty of anything other than a bed. Too bad he couldn’t just get things moved from Hogwarts or Spinners End. He couldn’t touch anything that might affect the timeline, which meant he couldn’t even let Minerva know what was going on. She would go through the pain of finding out Harry was dead. Breathing deeply, he acknowledged she would only go through that pain for two days, he vowed he would reveal himself and Harry as soon as his other self used the time device at Gringotts. Which would be the day of Harry’s funeral, or rather his golem’s funeral. He’d saved Harry, and that was the most important thing right now. Although he did feel very guilty for leaving Black to rot, his robes in hand, he realized he couldn’t be seen wearing them. Not many wizards chose to walk around in the robes he did, and he couldn’t be mistaken for ‘Severus Snape’ of this time. He transfigured it into a pair of tight fitting trousers and a white top. It would have to do until he bought himself new clothes. 

Looking at Harry, the child was still deeply asleep, which was probably a good thing. Sleep would help him get better, well that and Potions of course. He couldn’t remain here in England all the time with him; he would have to travel somewhere. Somewhere Harry wasn’t known or at least too badly known - someone would have to have lived under a rock not to know him. He would need to get his immunizations, and that required a visit to the healers. Unfortunately he would have to get him better first; sick children should never under any circumstances be given anything. 

Moving out of the room, keeping himself silent as possible not wanting to wake Harry up. Inspecting the house, it was brightly lit outside the bedroom. There was seven different doors, all of which Severus decided to investigate. Six of them were bedrooms; the seventh one was a large bathroom he’d been in last night. All except the one he had was completely empty, not even a carpet adorned their floors. There was a hatch, the house had a loft, but without ladders he couldn’t get up without Apparating. He wasn’t about to blindly Apparate into any loft; he didn’t want to run the risk of falling through it and into a bedroom. He wasn’t indestructible even if he was now eighteen years old again. He doubted very much it had been converted into a living space, so it would be handy to have if the house needed additional storage space. With the amount of rooms he had, he knew it wasn’t going to be needed. 

On the ground floor he found quite a few other empty rooms, as well as a downstairs toilet and shower. One would do for a study or small library; he would need books after all. The thought of buying books that he knew the other Severus had was slightly annoying, but needs a must. He had enough galleons so it’s not as if he was going to make himself broke. The living room was large, making the room look like a squalor area, it was basically empty, and he needed to get some stuff in it. It was odd, since his living room in Spinners End only had a few additional things and it was cramped. 

Walking through the kitchen, he gaped now compared to everywhere else this room looked lived in. The large island in the middle of the kitchen was filled with food. All packed in homemade jars, pickles, olives, pineapples, pears and cherries and an assortment of other fruit. Then there was Tupperware filled with meats, chickens, mince, beefs. Freshly baked bread, and everything a kitchen would require, an old bread and pizza oven, a selection of large knifes, pots and pans, plates, cutlery the whole nine yards. 

He noticed small niches with padding in them and realised the Elves planned on sleeping in the kitchen. With so many free bedrooms he felt awful that they were squeezing themselves into small areas. He looked over at the utility room, and made his decision. Flicking his wand he levitated the washing machine and dryer from the room, and placed then in an unused corner of the kitchen behind the door. The small area would do the Elves just fine. Small to him, but to the Elves he’d imagine it made a large room. 

“This is your room to do as you wish, I do not want to see you in cupboards is that understood?” said Severus impassively, cruel to be kind. House Elf’s would feel uncomfortable with largeness coming their way, so he had to make it seem as though it was for his benefit. 

“Yes, sir,” said Heather immediately, her eyes bigger than normal. That room was for all of them? It was so big and he had said to do as they wished! Not even Master James had given them such freedom. 

“Do any of you have the ability to sew?” asked Severus. 

“No sir,” said Clay, his ears drooping feeling like a failure. 

“Very well,” said Severus, he wasn’t surprised given the state of their attires. They had probably been really nice once upon a time. At least they’d had a uniform to wear unlike some people he could think of in…the future. Perhaps it would be best to have one, with a child he was sure plenty of clothes would need to be patched up. Not to forget the Elves things, they needed new things, and they would need to make it themselves, he couldn’t give them clothes without freeing them. Wait, he couldn’t free them…could he? Was he their Master until Harry was older since he sort of had custody of Harry? Nothing legal of course, since it wasn’t possible. Although according to the paperwork he had a son, Harry Regis, not the best name but still. The Goblin's had thought of everything. As long as nobody cast a parentis spell on him nobody would be any wiser. 

"Do you want breakfast, Master Snape?" asked Clay. 

“To everyone other than myself and Harry, my name is Septimus Regis, nobody is to know I am Severus Snape is that understood?” said Severus seriously, “It will result in immediate dismissal and clothes for everyone.” having to give them the warning, showing them how serious it was. 

“Yes sir,” said Clay worriedly. 

“Glad to hear it,” said Severus, breathing easier, not sure how they had known his real name but not caring enough to ask. “You may begin making breakfast in half an hour, now I’m going out and I might be gone a while…you must look after Harry, if he wakes up give him something to eat, and let him know I’ll be back soon. He is not used to House Elf’s so do not be concerned when he doesn’t react well. If he doesn’t calm, you may come and get me since I will be in the magical world.” 

“Yes sir, we will be doing as Master wishes,” said Heather. 

“Very well,” said Severus, with that he walked back through to the living room, grabbing the pendant the Elves had given him and placing it around his neck. He was now for all intents and purposes Septimus Regis; nobody would recognize him as Severus Snape. There was something oddly liberating about that, and he wanted to take full advantage of it.   
Severus Apparated to Diagon Alley, to his amusement it was exactly the same as it had been in his own time. Which wasn’t a shock, nothing ever changed, and the wizarding world was living as backwards as it could, and trying to keep itself separate from the Muggle world no doubt. There would come a time where it would have to adapt to the new ways, there was more Muggle-borns than Pureblood’s now. More and more people choosing to live in a more advanced society even if it was among Muggles. Giving up their magic or rather the ability to use it freely. The fact there wasn’t jobs handy for the Muggle-Born children…that was also another reason they choose to go back. 

Walking into Gringotts he handed his key to the closest goblin which happened to be Griphook, placing the key down he swiftly demanded a pouch connected to his vault. He didn’t want to come here every time he wanted to purchase something. Griphook immediately set out to do what Severus, no, he wasn’t that right now but Septimus Regis he thought with a secret smirk. With two spells on a black bottomless pouch it was done, making his way back from the office to the teller Griphook handed it over. 

“Thank you,” said Severus. 

“No problem Mr. Regis,” said Griphook professionally. With it being so early he was on the teller since nobody required taking down to the vaults.

Once that was done, Severus removed himself from Gringotts, aware of all their beady eyes on him. No doubt they were curious, and had a vague idea of what had happened they never said anything. Probably never would come to that.   
Potage’s Cauldron Shop sign loomed over Severus as he came back to the entrance. Once inside, Severus didn’t waste time looking around, merely grabbing everything he would need. Five pewter Cauldron’s various sizes, three brass ones, five copper and also six silver ones. Now he didn’t normally buy copper or silver but since he would have more time to experiment and maybe actually invent the potions he’d so longed to. He didn’t buy a collapsible cauldron that was just a danger waiting to happen in his opinion. All the cauldrons he bought were also self stirring which was an added bonus. Not that he frequently used it, preferring to do it himself so no mistakes were made. He paid the Wizard afterwards and walked straight across to the other side where the Apothecary was. 

Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, almost like a second home to Severus, apart from the smell. His home nor his potions lab smelt like this, between bad eggs and rotten cabbages, neither of which they sold. It definitely smelt off, thankfully it didn’t affect the ingredients. Grabbing a large basket, he began to put nearly every ingredient he came across into it. Even ones he didn’t use, wishing to experiment with various things, he was sure he could do both. Raise a child and brew potions, even if he only did the theory work while Harry was awake. The vials were unbreakable, so he didn’t have to worry about them combining and causing explosions or accidents. The dry ingredients such as powders and herbs he picked he placed into separate brown bags. He didn’t normally have to buy his own stuff; anything he wanted was freely available at Hogwarts, with the exception of his cauldrons and the more expensive ingredients that weren’t in any of the student’s potions. It cost quite a bit, but when he started making money it wouldn’t matter, it would be replaced. 

 

Making his way along, he completely ignored the Quidditch shop, his lips unconsciously curling he didn’t like the sport. Like Lily he felt better when both his feet were planted firmly on the ground. That’s not to say he couldn’t fly, because he could, and very well too. He just preferred not to, although he did compete with Minerva on who would win the cup that year, on Gryffindor and Slytherin games but all in good fun. If he remembered correctly Charlie Weasley was at school in this time, or would be soon and he’d be loosing for a few years. 

Entering Madam Malkin’s robes for all occasions he picked up a few children’s robes, different colours not just black. Harry was a wizard and would be learning everything he could about his world. It’s the one thing Lily had requested of him, that he learned of his wizard heritage from him and he’d do it. He also picked a few for himself, not his usual teaching robes since he didn’t have children to teach. He didn’t buy clothes from here though; he’d be buying them from Gladrags as well as various Muggle shops. Paying for them he shrunk them and put them in a different pocket from the potion ingredients and instruments. 

Walking out of Madam Malkin’s, he noticed a small shop directly across him from selling House Elves. It must not have survived later years, since he honestly couldn’t remember it being there. Either that or it had moved further down Knock Turn Alley. There was something awfully familiar about that House Elf he could see in the window. Stepping closer, his eyes widened in shock, of course, how could he have not realized? What was his name? Dippy? Dappy? No Dobby that’s the name. At least he was clean and unharmed even if he was in a bloody cage like an animal. He wouldn’t remain that way, not when Lucius Malfoy got his claws into him. More often than not the Elf had sores and injuries on him, the sadistic man forced them to punish themselves if they did something he perceived as ‘wrong’.  
He didn’t need any other House Elves, but he couldn’t in all good consciousness allow the poor thing to be abused. Not when he had the ability to stop it, would that drastically change the timeline? It would, but the more here was here…the less he wanted to stick to it. Unfortunately his intelligence wouldn’t allow him to risk it. The House Elf on the other hand…he couldn’t see how it would change things to drastically. He looked to be the only Elf on the premises; perhaps the idiot who had them hadn’t been able to get others and closed up shop? Making up his mind, he walked around and entered the shop before he could change it. 

“How much?” demanded ‘Septimus’ glaring ferociously at the wizard, similar to the manner in which Severus glared but he couldn’t care. Keeping a House Elf in a cage was just wrong on so many levels. They might not be considered ‘Human’ but they had feelings just like the rest of them. Severus froze, since when did he start giving a shit about House Elves? His mind drifted to Harry in the cupboard, and realized that the little boy was responsible for his new feelings. He couldn’t even work up the emotion to be annoyed. 

“Five Galleons,” stuttered the wizard, wanting to duck under his counter.   
Severus threw the money at him before stalking over and practically ripping open the cage confining the Elf to the small space. “Out,” said Severus. 

Dobby wide eyed and wary emerged and climbed down from the cage, facing the angry wizard who was going to be his new Master. Magic flared, bonding Dobby to Severus Snape nothing short of clothes would free the Elf now. 

“You are free to use your magic as you fit, you must never punish yourself for any transgression you think you’ve done.” said Severus bluntly. 

Dobby gaped, unable to believe his ears, free to use magic? Quickly adoration began to spread across his face. “Yes sir!” squeaked the overwhelmed House Elf, preventing himself from jumping up and down by sheer will power. 

“You will receive further orders at home, I assume you know where it is?” asked Severus. Being bonded he would know where his primary residences was and know there were other Elves. It wouldn’t be Hogwarts or Spinners End, since he was basically a different person, his magical signature was different. He didn’t know if it was enough to dupe the House Elves. Judging by the fact the others had called him Snape…he summarized it was a big fat no. At least he seemed to have the sense to stay quiet. 

“Yes sir,” said Dobby solemnly. 

“Good. Go.” said Severus; once the Elf had disappeared he left himself. He still had so much to do and it was already passed Seven AM. The Alley was already beginning to pile up with Wizards and Witches doing their shopping. Staring around the empty shop, he threw a sneer at the terrified wizard, who by the way had his wand clutched tightly in his hand. As if that would save him, he could have the wizard dead before he could pronounce any spell. He hadn’t been a coveted Death Eater for nothing, he was fast with his wand and most of the other Death Eaters had known not to mess with him. Apart from the Lestrange’s and Crouch, now they had just been insane. They hadn’t been able to blend back into normal society after the Dark Lord fell, and that was why they had been captured and imprisoned. Not before causing the insanity of two Order members. He had actually been able to tolerate the Longbottom’s, which had made him feel guiltier about the prophecy. 

He was done with Diagon Alley; there was nothing he needed here. There were only a few other shops at the end he hadn’t visited. Just the magical menagerie, Gambol and Japes (Joke shop), Ollivander’s and of course the second hand robe shop. He Apparated to Hogsmeade, just missing the blonde haired man Lucius Malfoy strutting down the street. 

\-------0

Appearing on the road, right next to the shop he was most interested in - Gladrags, a very well established business. They had branches in Paris, here and of course London. There was a rumour they’d been about to open another, but he wouldn’t find out now for eight nearly nine years. Shaking off his thoughts, he had to be hasty; he’d already been gone longer than intended. Despite the fact the Elves hadn’t come to him, he still felt unduly worried. Chastising himself for being idiotic, he opened the door and took a basket looking around the shop, placing items he needed into it. No matter how much he put in the basket, he never ran out of room. He didn’t buy their socks, he may not have his reputation to keep up, but he wouldn’t be seen dead in any of those. They were utterly disgusting, no he would be going to the Muggle world, their ranges were much better. Paying for it, he also shrunk his purchases and exited the shop, his stomach rumbling loudly. He’d not eaten properly for nearly three days. He hadn’t been able to stomach it, the knowledge of what had happened to Harry and the events that followed. All he’d had was the bowl of soup, last night if he remembered correctly. Then again he had de-aged himself to a time where he hadn’t got much to eat. 

Severus was about to Apparate when he thought about Honeydukes, groaning he gave in and quickly stalked over. Getting a selection of chocolate for himself, he couldn’t drop everything and come to the magical world to get what he needed. It wouldn’t be good for Harry if he just kept dropping him with House Elves all the time. Under no circumstances could he bring Harry here, not even under glamour charms. Thinking of Harry, he realized it wouldn’t hurt to have a small selection of sweets for him too. That way he could reward good behaviour and encourage him in the future. 

There he had everything he needed from the magical world; he could go home get breakfast and start the gruelling process in the Muggle world. He hadn’t even done half of what he needed to accomplish yet he was already exhausted. Apparating back into the house, he looked around the living room to find that it had undergone more cleaning while he was gone. 

“Clay?” called Severus. 

“Yes sir?” asked the House Elf appearing in front of Severus. 

“Did Harry wake?” asked Severus. 

“No sir, Heather is watching him sir,” said Clay nodding his head vigorously. 

“Has Dobby arrived?” enquired Severus. 

“Master Severus called Dobby?” asked the Elf in question making an appearance. 

“I did not, but now that you are here, I shall tell you the rest of the rules.” said Severus firmly. He wouldn’t abuse them; he knew it was much better for them to be loyal to Harry and him. They were only a call away, and had their own magic and could defend you. He didn’t want to be betrayed, and sometimes it’s better to care than to have them fearing you. Same could be said for humans as well, the Dark Lord treated his followers like crap, thinking it made them to terrified to betray him. Look at what he had done, no; he was doing the right thing. 

“Yes sir,” said Dobby solemnly, his ears drooping listening to his Master. 

“Nobody outside the other Elves and Harry are to ever become aware that I am Severus Snape. To everyone beyond these walls, and all visitors that come my name is Septimus Regis and the boy up the stair is my son. This is to keep us both safe from those who wish us harm.” said Severus “Is that understood?” 

“Dobby is understanding, Master Snape.” said Dobby bowing low. 

“Good, now the other Elves have made a room for themselves, you will join them in there. I do not want to see any of you attempting to fit into cupboards or it will be met with clothes is that understood?” said Severus. 

“Yes, Sir.” said Dobby swallowing thickly, the talk of clothes always made House Elf’s terrified. 

“Now what is your speciality?” asked Severus once he was sure Dobby understood him. 

“I is good at looking after babies and sewing, Master Snape,” said Dobby. 

“Very well, now I bought some fabric from Gladrags and I’d like you to make everyone matching attires…can you do that?” asked Severus. 

“YES SIR!” squeaked Dobby his eyes wide and filled with determined pride. 

“Indeed, why don’t you get started on that after having some breakfast, you’re dismissed.” said Severus wryly when the Elf didn’t move after his subtle take your leave. 

“Does Master Snape want breakfast now?” asked Clay. 

“Yes,” said Severus, “For both of us.” he added as he moved from the living room, heading up the stairs to where the too small for his age, three year old Harry lay still asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 12 

We don't know what age Alice Longbottom or Frank were...so I'm for this story placing them in the same year as the Marauders....if anyone does know the real dates it would be appreciated...but for this story yeah its same as Lily and James. 

A New Home 

Severus stalked up the stairs back to the bedroom he’d been in just a few hours prior. He’d never been more grateful to have taken that de-aging Potion. His body wouldn’t have been able to cope with the demands he had right now. It wasn’t normal for a man in his thirties to have aches and pains the way he did, but it wasn’t normal for someone to be exposed to the Cruciatus Curse all the time. Even just the few short years were enough to do significant damage he hadn’t been able to repair. It didn’t help he had lived in the Dungeon’s, a place that was cold, and cold and dampness wasn’t good for the body either. 

Stepping into the room, Heather was at the side of the bed keeping a watchful eye on Harry. When she saw him she disappeared, giving her Masters privacy. It was a mark of a good Elf when they kept the place clean and tidy and weren’t seen. True to Clay’s word, Harry was still asleep, despite all the noise. The potions had kept him asleep longer than children usually slept. He wasn’t sure how long toddlers slept, but he was sure it wasn’t this long. Staring at the small face, he felt reluctant to wake him up, very unlike him. 

Removing the duvet, he lifted the child up, rolling his eyes in exasperation when Harry just lie against his chest and fell back asleep again. Seriously? Thought Severus, as he looked down at the child bemused. Sighing wryly, he took Harry down the stairs, walking slowly so he didn’t accidentally end up hurting himself or heaven forbid Harry. It would be at the height of irony if he fell and caused Harry’s death so soon after saving him. Stepping into the living room, his eyebrows shot up, he’d been so busy he’d actually forgotten about it again. It was Christmas day, where wizards did celebrate it; they didn’t close down their shops for the full day. It was just too much a loss to do so, since the wizarding world was so small at least in the UK it was hardly surprisingly. Unfortunately he’d forgotten most of the Muggle world closed their shops down, only a few kept them open. It was only for a few hours, the chain stores such as Asda; thankfully they had the things he was looking for. Children’s clothes and a few other things such as drawers, cupboards and most importantly a toddler’s bed. Although he was sure he would have to order them in store and wait on them being delivered. Since it was the Christmas season, he realized it would be a few days. 

“Clay?” called Severus, as he sat down with the sleeping bundle still attached to his chest. 

“Yes sir?” asked Clay attentively. 

“Are there any cupboards, drawers and anything we can use in the Potter manor or vaults?” asked Severus. “This is a list of things I planned on getting today, if you can get anything we need it would be greatly appreciated.” he handed the Elf the rather long list. He knew he had those things in Prince Manor and the vaults, but he couldn’t remove them much to his dismay. It felt wrong somehow taking anything from the Potter vaults, they weren’t his but it couldn’t be helped. Frowning in worry, he realised Dumbledore actually got the key to Harry’s vault, relaxing slightly, it had only been the one to his trust vault. Not even the goblins would hand over all the keys to someone’s inheritance. To be on the safe side, when it neared the time he swore to himself to make sure the Goblins actually gave Dumbledore the key so he would stay oblivious to this arrangement. At least until he ended up in the hospital wing, he couldn’t help the surge of satisfaction he got from that. It was his fault Harry had died, or rather had almost died, this time travel was playing away with his bloody intelligence he was beginning to feel like an idiot. 

“Clay will be right back,” said the Elf before disappearing with the list. 

“Breakfast for Master Severus and Harry,” said Heather coming through with the large tray and placing it on the newly placed table. 

“Thank you. Where was the Christmas tree found?” enquired Severus, it didn’t feel Christmassy to him. It could have something to do with the fact just yesterday it had been the beginning of September to him, the weather outside didn’t seem particularly bad either, from what he could remember about last night. Which wasn’t much, he’d been going on adrenaline - he’d been so exhausted. 

“Patter and Adair took it from Potter Manor, does Master Severus want it taken back?” asked Heather, they really should have asked permission but they were used to doing that at Christmastime. Even if Potter manor was empty of people, it was tradition and important. Plus until now there had been nothing better to do, the place was as clean as it was ever going to get. 

“No,” said Severus, shaking his head. While he didn’t particularly like Christmas he would have to get used to it. He couldn’t be his normal scowling self at Christmas, not raising a child. He was determined to see this done properly. Harry would have full benefits of both worlds, be happy and love the holidays, not like him who had dreaded them with a passion. He wouldn’t let Lily down, couldn’t let her down. She’d wanted him to raise her son, and that’s exactly what he’d do. Not that he would ever be able to replace Lily, but he’d do his best to see that Harry doesn’t wish his circumstances were different. 

“Yes sir,” said Heather quietly before leaving again. 

Severus placed Harry on the couch, placing the pillows at an angle that would allow him to sit up safely. He was very pleased to see kippers on the plate; it’s exactly what Harry needed. Kippers were rich in omega 3 and exactly what Harry needed to prevent rickets. Hopefully he would eat them, the eggs were also another good breakfast food to have. 

“Harry, wake up little one, come on, that’s it, good morning.” said Severus once the beautiful green eyes opened. The wide green eyes promptly glanced over at the food, hunger and pure adulterated need overtook on his face. It seemed he wasn't the only one hungry this morning, but it didn't surprise him. 

“Would you like some breakfast?” asked Severus, staring at the child, who continued to stare at the food as if he hadn’t heard Severus at all. The quietness was rather daunting; he was nearly three years old he should be able to speak. Hell he should have been able to speak before the attack on his family, perhaps there had been damage done to Harry they hadn’t realized? He would soon find out, hopefully if he continued to talk Harry would pick up on it and actually speak to him. 

Severus picked up the potions kit, which had remained on the couch all night. Cleaning the dropper with his wand, he sucked two different potions before swiftly opening Harry’s mouth and squirting it down his throat. He needed the potions there was no getting away with it, thankfully he’d only need it for at least three weeks if his potions were as strong as he liked to think. Although it might be longer, but he couldn’t risk giving Harry more, he was after all just a toddler. 

Ripping the kipper apart, he placed a piece of it in Harry’s mouth, removing his fingers quickly when Harry bore down already gobbling it down hungrily. Grabbing a bowl, he placed all the pieces into it and placed it on Harry’s lap, to see whether he would be able to eat unaided. If he managed that he’d put the rest of his food into the bowl. 

Severus began eating his own breakfast, waiting patiently to see if the child would follow. He was beginning to think Harry wouldn’t touch it, and he didn’t, at least not until he was half way through his breakfast. His small fingers grabbed onto the fish, warily watching him before he gobbled both pieces down. 

“Good boy,” said Severus giving him a small rare smile, as he continued on his breakfast. 

Once he was finished, he began to cut up Harry’s breakfast into pieces so he could manage it alone. Slicing his toast, his scrambled eggs were easy, sausages he cut up into little bits and the bacon he removed the fat and it broke up on its own. Placing it in the bowl, allowing Harry to eat it at his own pace. He noticed the small child spoon with snitches on it and put it in Harry’s hand, guiding him to the food, putting on a piece of scrambled egg; he guided it to his mouth. 

“Well done,” said Severus proudly, watching Harry repeat what he’d done dropping it once but succeeding the second time. 

Harry must have decided it was easier to use his hands, he abandoned the spoon. Severus didn’t say anything, there would come a time when he would be using utensils, and right now it wasn’t important. Hearing thumping from above he stared up at the ceiling wondering what the hell was going on. House Elves didn’t normally make a sound; he held his tongue, not wanting to say anything they were the ones doing all the hard work after all. He wondered how long it would take Dobby to make matching clothes for all the Elves; hopefully it would keep him busy. From what he saw his idle hands didn’t half get him into trouble although Lucius Malfoy was an evil bastard so he couldn’t blame the Elf. 

Patter and Adair appeared with a large bookcase at either side of them, using magic they placed in corner beside the fireplace. To his surprise, Clay appeared with a box full of books, and began to place them in each available space there was on the bookcase. 

Curiosity got the better of him, and he wandered over, Harry was safe he had a spell on the cushions to make sure he didn’t hurt himself. Picking one up, they were free of a single piece of dust, a small smile played across his face; he could remember his mother reading from this book whenever his father wasn’t around. She hadn’t been a good mother, but he was fond of the memories where she acted remotely maternal. Opening it up, he noticed differences from his mother’s tales to the book, twilight being one of them, his mother had said midnight. The tales of the beadle and the bard, it was also Lily’s favourite book, but each wizarding child found the tales thrilling. There were plenty of books here that would keep Harry occupied as he grew up. 

Replacing the book, he found many other wizarding children’s tales, but as he got further up, where no children’s hands could wander. He found other books, ones he hadn’t read, they must be the extremely old and rare, they must have been taken from the Potter vaults! Rare being that they didn’t mass produce them with the magical community being so small back in the day. Only those with money were able to buy them, and they were actually made for them as apposed to just buying them. 

Putting the book back he picked up another, this was one he wanted to show Harry. It was a picture book, filled with potion ingredients and their names. He wouldn’t be able to read their names of course, but he would with time remember the names of the ingredients. Looking over at Harry, his thoughts darkened slightly. How could Lupin have abandoned him? Yes he’d been devastated to find out he was dead…but how had he remained away? He’d only had the child for a single night, and he was strongly becoming attached to him. Lupin had nearly an entire year of knowing Harry, and he’d stayed away on Dumbledore’s say so. Such a bloody fool he was, and to be frank he deserves to suffer the pain he went through. It might have been the jaded part of him speaking, but it was the truth. He'd stayed away on his own free will, Minerva had as well but this was Minerva, she hadn't been as close to Harry as Lupin had been.   
Severus glanced into the box, and surprise flittered across his face. Placing the book he had in his hands on the fireplace, he picked up the book that caught his eye. Flipping it open, pain lanced across his face, it was the year book for Hogwarts. Pictures of his class mates in separate pages, with writing on them, this was Lily’s he realized mostly the girls had written in it. Lily had been popular, even with a friend like him until fifth year. 

Good luck on your Charms Mastery x Alice 

His heart clenched, Lily had been very fond of Alice, and they’d shared a dorm for seven years. Not only that but apparently she’d named Alice Harry’s Godmother. He wondered if she had accepted Dumbledore’s decision to leave Harry there, not that she’d had much of a chance since they’d been attacked a week after Voldemort was defeated. All things considered, it was a good thing as bad as the Dursley’s were…what the Lestrange’s and Crouch Junior would have done to the defenceless child horrified him to the core. No he didn’t even want to think on it, it was just to terrifying to contemplate. 

Lily would have done anything to help the Longbottom’s; she would have gone above and beyond what any friend would have. It’s just who Lily was, a friend who would be there for anyone in need. Could he help them? Potions were capable of miraculous things, but could it really help the Longbottom’s? He wasn’t sure, but it was certainly worth a try, he had nothing to do here other than raise Harry. 

Did Harry even remember what his mother looked like? Perhaps once his own room was set up he could place a picture of his parents in it. As much as he hated James Potter, Harry was entitled to know what his father looked like. He was going to do it right, grudges aside, it was enough he was raising his son at the end of the day. Would it hurt Harry to see a picture of his mother? 

Walking over, he noticed that the bowl was empty, Harry had eaten everything. Picking up the glass of milk, he knelt down and helped the child drink it. He would need to get some plastic cups so Harry could drink himself. Perhaps even a small table and chair where he could sit at and eat his meals. He wasn’t sure how long they would remain in England, it was tricky, if he did accidental magic no, he was living here, nowhere near Muggles so it shouldn’t tip the register. Once he was finished, Severus wiped away the white moustache saddened when Harry flinched at his sudden move. He wouldn’t stop; Harry would realize sooner or later he wouldn’t hurt him. Starting to tip toe around him wouldn’t do Harry any favours in the long run. 

Sitting on the couch, he picked the child up and placed him on his knee, the book between them, he opened it at the page that continued Lily’s photo. Seventeen years old, in her Gryffindor uniform beaming at the camera, her long red hair slightly messed up. Like the rest of the students that day, she’d removed the hat they were supposed to wear for the picture. Staring down at her his heart hurting, glancing down at Harry, trying to gauge if he recognised her or not. 

“That’s your mum, Harry.” said Severus quietly, pointing to her. “Mummy.” he repeated no doubt that’s what he’d know her better as. He’d been but one year old at the time, to most children it was mummy at that age. 

Harry stared at the picture, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to be hurt again, which was what the other people had done when he made a sound. The other boy had made lots of noise and they’d come to him quickly enough. The other boy had pinched and slapped at him, making him cry and they’d just stuck him in that horrible place and not letting him come out. Only coming in to hurt him when he made any noise…no he didn’t want that again. He liked this, being warm and comfy, and having food, it was the best. 

“Can you say it, Harry?” asked Severus quietly. “Say mummy.” closing his eyes he begged for Harry to say something, anything. What if seeing his mother killed before his very eyes had caused trauma they didn’t know about? If it had it’s an entire year he’d put up with it…it may very well be irreparable damage by now. He would need to be patient; he couldn’t go drawing conclusions just yet. He’d give it a few weeks, maybe a month, if not then he would have to do something, go to a different country and see a healer. One that didn’t have close ties to their minister, so Belgium was out, the USA didn’t care for Cornelius so that was a big plus. He couldn’t go into his mind to find out, not until Harry was five, and even then it was risky. 

Did the man want him to talk? He didn’t understand at all, he was so confused. The other people didn’t want him talking but this one did? What if he did talk and was put in the dark space again? Without food? No he didn’t want to be put in there again. His mummy, he remembered her, and what that bad man had done, she wouldn’t wake up when he cried, and she always had woke up when he was sad. She’d always held him close and had the nicest voice in the entire world.   
Clay popped into the living room, watching the wizards wondering if he should just leave again. 

“Yes?” asked Severus, staring at the Elf enquiry. 

“Here is the list sir,” said Clay, holding out the parchment. 

Severus took it and found the Elf had marked off each item as he presumably found it. Almost everything was marked off, even the junior bed for Harry. “You found a child’s bed?” asked Severus surprised. 

“The crib turned into one sir,” said Clay quietly. It was practically an antique now, but antiques were always a favourite of Wizards and Witches. The one in Godric’s hollow had been broken beyond repair; it had been good for nothing but fire wood. A lot of things in the room had been destroyed, but they managed to salvage a lot, washing, repairing and placing them in the vaults. They were all now in Master Harry’s new bedroom, he hoped Master Severus was happy with it. 

“Very well, thank you.” said Severus, all he had to buy now was clothes for Harry, and that would require a trip to the Muggle world. After that they were settled in and in it for the long haul, eight years of it. “Your hard work is appreciated.” 

“Thank you sir,” beamed Clay, they didn’t receive acknowledgements very often, not even Masters Harold or James had said those things to them. He wasn’t finished through, Master Severus wanted this place to be a home, so that’s what he wanted to do, fill it up with everything they would need. By the time they were done Potter manor would be practically empty of anything. Nobody would be able to get into these wards, they were very wrong, even they had trouble getting in and out and they weren’t on the same frequency as Wizards magic. 

At least he wouldn’t have to go shopping on Christmas day, although it would have been preferred actually. He wasn’t a people’s person, he did not like large crowds, and shopping today would have ensured he didn’t meet many Muggles. The wizarding clothes he’d bought would do for now. 

“Did you bring a potty?” asked Severus, feeling ten years old using such a childish word, the word was very odd on his tongue. Shivering he vowed to himself to try and not use the word at all in future. No Childs toilet would be the word he’d use from now on. 

“Yes sir, shall I go and get it?” asked Clay. 

“Yes,” said Severus, he would begin Harry today; at least they had nowhere to be today. It was warm enough that he could run around without anything on and learn to use the…toilet when he needed to go. He was nearly three years old he should have already learnt this by his stage. Perhaps the sweets would come into good use today, and the following weeks. 

He slightly wished he had been able to buy a few presents for him, but perhaps having toys to play with would be enough. Clay returned with the toilet, placing it beside the couch where Severus was sitting. 

“Which room have you placed Harry’s things in?” asked Severus. 

“The one next to yours sir, would you like me to get something?” asked Clay eagerly. 

“Not this time, take care of Harry for a few minutes,” said Severus, he wasn’t about to let the House Elf’s cater to his every whim, he wasn’t a lazy man. He’d lived thirty odd years without one, and would continue to do so. Although he had no doubt he would need their help from time to time, but not every single minute of the day. Once Harry got more used to the child’s toilet, he would start having him use the downstairs toilet; at least it wasn’t far away. 

He would need to put a guard spell on the stairs, just in case Harry came out of his room at any time during the night. Which he was certain he would once he got used to how things were. Well maybe not in the middle of the night, but early in the morning. Opening the door, he was very surprised indeed, the House Elves had gone above and beyond their duty. Flicking his wand he cast a spell on the carpet to make it fit the room completely. Nodding in satisfaction, baby blue, it would do until Harry was old enough to decide which colour he’d like his room to be. Which would probably be another few years, flicking his wand once more he coloured the walls blue, and added clouds where the ‘boarder’ would be. He though about adding a charm to make them move around but nixed the idea. 

 

The bed was so small in such a large room; it had a large collection of teddies on it. A large net above the bed filled with them as well. Opening the cupboard he wasn’t surprised to see all the clothes he bought Harry hanging up all neat and tidy. He didn’t need to look in the drawers to know they were filled with the things he got for Harry too. Opening one he removed a pair of underwear, Harry would need them on he couldn’t go around starkers all day that’s if he even moved. 

There weren’t many toys, he observed as he looked into the toy box, mostly educational ones. Mostly for hand and eye coordination shapes and sizes and a little pig with coins inside it. Picking the toy box up, he grabbed the small comforter on the end of the bed as an afterthought. Making his way back down the stairs, he placed the comforter on the floor beside the couch and placed the toys in the middle. Adding the pillows he placed Harry in the middle of them. His toys strewn around him, giving him a choice in which he chooses to play with. Placing him on his back, he removed his blue baby grow and body suit. Throwing them on the couch, he placed his underwear on him, before putting his t-shirt on with a little snitch on it. Charming it a little larger so it fitted him perfectly, before doing the same with his blue jumper. 

Once that was done, he picked him back up, and placed him on his little toilet. 

“This is for when you need to go to the toilet…when you need to…pee-pee.” said Severus, his face almost flushing red, his vocabulary shooting down another notch. 

Harry stared at the Severus blankly, and almost as if he understood him, he did the toilet. 

“Good boy!” said Severus extremely pleased, once he was done he stood him up on his feet, and replaced the underwear. Summoning the sweets he had got, he removed a sugar quill and handed it to Harry. Placing him back in his pillow seat he placed the sweet into Harry’s mouth letting him know what it tasted like. Sniffing at the horrible smell, he banished the pee. 

Severus moved over to the box and began raking inside it, trying to find something he could use to write with. Most books had a piece of paper at the front or back that he could use. Then he found a plain leather brown book that solved his dilemma, it would serve as his potion book from now on. Sitting back down, he realized Harry was just sitting there, he looked extremely lost. Sighing softly, he put the book on the couch and slid down next to the child. 

Opening the pig’s plastic belly, he removed the brightly coloured plastic coins. Sliding it into the pigs slot music started up, placing one in Harry’s hand he guided him to the slot and helped him put it in. Music started up once more, he definitely had to buy more…age appropriate toys. Harry should have outgrown those ones, perhaps he should get a television, there were plenty of educational shows he could enjoy. 

“Go on, Harry.” said Severus quietly, encouraging the child to play.   
Harry gripped the coin before doing what the other man had done, listening to the music in quiet delight. 

“Well done, good boy,” said Severus, sitting back up on the couch letting Harry relax and play for a while. Once he was sure Harry would play by himself, he began writing in the book, thoughtfully thinking on various potions he’d like to create over the years. 

That was exactly what they did until lunch time, where Harry ate his lunch on the floor, drinking his milk by himself in a smaller cup easy enough for Harry to lift. Severus noticed he had yet to say anything, but he wasn't about to give up easily.


	13. Chapter 13

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 13 

Living Life For The First Time 

Severus twisted and turned in his bed, trapped in the throes of a nightmare. Wakening up abruptly, his hand automatically going for his wand, as he slowly became more aware of his surroundings. His heart thumping erratically, breathing through it, Merlin it had been such a long time since he’d had such a violent nightmare. Breathing deeply, he removed himself from the twisted sweat soaked bed sheets. Looking at the bedside cabinet, but found it empty, of course he wasn’t in Spinners End. He didn’t have a digital alarm clock here, its something he planned on getting. Shivering in cold, he stepped out the bed flicking his wand, and magically cleaned and straightened the bedding. Moving out of his bedroom, he entered the bathroom, flicking the light switch up, wincing at the light hurt his eyes for a few seconds. Rubbing them tiredly, he put the shower on, removing his nightwear waiting on it heating up and stepping in sighing in gratitude as the warm water cascaded over his sweat soaked body. 

Severus leaned his head against the wall, uncaring that it was cold, his mind dwelling on the nightmare. It wasn’t the fact he’d had a nightmare that perturbed him, it was the fact Dumbledore had been in it. Now he’d always seen a side to Albus very few people did. He might insist everyone deserved a second chance, but he’d never really delivered on that. He had constantly been reminded of his own failings, no matter what good he’d done since his teenage years. Yet he’d never had such a vivid nightmare about him before, he wasn’t sure if it was something he’d do, but when it came to Harry, it seemed Dumbledore was capable of anything. He couldn’t let him find out, not under any circumstances, he couldn’t risk being killed and Harry ending up back in the Dursley’s care…he’d been so adamant about Obliviating the Muggles and getting Petunia back at Privet Drive, no matter what she’d done. How much worse could Dumbledore get? By letting anyone get away with…well Murder as the case was.   
Would Dumbledore resort to murder if he found out? Why was he so insistent on controlling Harry’s life? Surely the Prophecy would happen in its own time; not even going under the Fidelius charm was enough to cheat/beat death. Sighing softly, there would be no reason for Dumbledore to suspect anything; he would make sure of it. The first sign of Harry’s accidental magic he would move, somewhere overseas. He would take no chances, not when it came to Harry’s life. He’d already died once because of the old fool’s manipulations, it wouldn’t happen again. Shuddering lightly, no he’d been devastated to learn what happened last time; he couldn’t imagine what it would feel like this time. Just three days with Harry and he was besotted with the child, although admittedly worried constantly about him not talking.   
After scrubbing himself red, he exited the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist. Picking up his pyjamas he went back through to his bedroom. He found that the Elves had obviously been in, since the bedding had been removed despite his spells. Shaking it off, he quickly got dressed, not because he was cold, since the house was warming up. Today he was taking Harry shopping, not only to get more clothes, but he needed to get some last minute stuff to make their lives complete here. 

Harry was sleeping in his own bed, he kept a small globe of light (magically created) beside his bed, since he’d been woken up five times the first night. Not that Harry had said anything, it was the spell letting him know Harry was awake and distressed. After he’d realized or rather deduced what the problem was, Harry had slept fine afterwards. No doubt he’d been terrified he was back in the damn cupboard. Which made him think of the stuffed toy he’d used to sleep with when he was child. Or had, until his father ripped it up and put it in the fire. During his first episode of accidental magic if he remembered correctly. Harry didn't touch any of the toys in his room yet, so perhaps buying one especially for him might do the trick. 

“Pull yourself together, Snape.” muttered Severus to himself, as he exited his bedroom. The house was as protected as it was ever going to be, without putting the Fidelius Charm on it. Not only were there goblin wards on it, but the blood wards were also present as well as a few he’d placed around the area. One to repel Muggles, he did not want them coming nearby. He couldn’t keep it up though; Harry would need friends, at some point. Even he’d had Lily, she’d helped him more than he ever realized. Making friends hadn’t been easy for him, growing up alone as he had, he didn’t want Harry to feel that way.   
Opening the door to Harry’s room he walked in, the globe was off, which is what happened whenever light touched it. It was only lit when it was dark, and it wasn’t too bright - he didn’t want Harry to remain awake. Just bright enough for him to see around the area, so he could relax and drift back to sleep. 

“Harry? Wake up, time for breakfast.” said Severus kneeling down on the floor, making himself as none threatening as possible. The room was nicely done, and it all blended in very well, the Elves had done a wonderful job. 

“Come on, let’s go,” said Severus, frowning when he noticed Harry was stiff with terror, the look in his eyes made him want to look behind himself to see if there was someone there. Yet he knew there wasn’t anyone in the house, other than those that were meant to be there. He had thought they were starting to get somewhere, gaining Harry’s trust, but it seemed as though he was mistaken. 

Removing the covers, he went to pick the child up when the smell hit him, now he understood Harry’s reaction. He’d had a little accident, so far Harry had been very good, having no accidents, so it wasn’t a surprise, and it had to happen at some point. At least with magic it could be cleaned and ready for use tonight, he couldn’t let Harry think it was bad, but didn’t want him thinking it was okay. Who would have thought having a child was so damn complicated? he'd had an idea, but not the entire truth. Then again he'd never had to deal with children under the age of eleven.   
“Come on, let’s get you out of those wet smelly pyjamas, it’s okay, Harry it was just a little accident.” soothed Severus, helping the three year old out of the bed. Standing him on his feet, he’d learned a few days ago Harry didn’t even know how to walk! If he had been walking while he was with his parents…he evidently didn’t remember it. Yesterday he’d taken Harry out to walk around in the garden, unfortunately he’d just crawled. He didn’t know if he was just scared or bloody stubborn. He’d get there though; Severus was nothing if not adamant. 

Removing the soiled nightwear, he accio'ed his clothes as he took Harry’s hands, and guided him out of the room. Helping him get used to walking, the slowness was driving him insane, he had the urge to pick him up and carry him. That wouldn’t be a good thing in the long run, so he bore with it. For such a small child, he did have a tight grip, his hands were going white with the grip he had on his pointer fingers. 

Starting up the water, he added some bubble bath, before turning the taps off. Making sure it was okay for the three year old, he placed Harry into the tub. The water barely covered his small legs; the stillness in the child truly saddened him. Perhaps he should buy some bath toys as well, maybe that would help him it certainly couldn't make it worse. Grabbing two face cloths he turned one into a plastic boat and the other into a little figure. Transfiguration hadn’t been his strong suit, but he knew enough to do this. Putting them into the water, he began to wash Harry, before sitting down on the toilet and let him play. He was slowly introducing Harry to magic, getting him used to seeing it performed on a daily basis. The first time had been halarious, he'd been tempted to laugh at the wide eyed look of half fear half wonder at what he'd done. He'd refrained and continued on what he was doing.   
Ten minutes later, Severus deemed it long enough, and removed Harry from the bath. Wrapping a towel around him, and carrying him back to his bedroom. Drying him off, he put his clothes on him, not putting a cloak on him, since they were going out. It was winter, so he would need something he belated remembered. It was so odd, summer had just passed a few days ago…then he’d been dumped in winter time. Grabbing a jumper he added a heating charm to it and put it on him. It would have to do until they got to the shops. 

“Clay?” called Severus as he carried Harry down the stairs. 

“Yes sir?” asked the House Elf blinking at his Master. 

“Is there a possibility of getting a map of the area from Gringotts?” asked Severus, he had his new clothes on; Dobby had done a good job, although he didn’t really like the colours. Perhaps he should have only given him one roll of the fabric, and kept the others for another time. The reason he did it was to remove the costumes they’d had on before, just in case anyone recognized them as the ’Potter’ Elves. He couldn’t allow it to happen; Dumbledore had people all over the place. 

“I’ll be doing that Master Severus,” said Clay bowing before popping out of the house.   
Entering the living room, he found that the Elves had already placed breakfast on the table. Everything was cut up for Harry already, and in a plastic plate to make it easier for him. He also noticed the boiled runny egg and strips of toast, they’d made Harry egg soldiers they‘d removed the shell and placed the egg itself in a little holder. Placing Harry in his normal spot on the couch, he once again fed him the two potions, before he handed over the egg soldiers, and grabbed his own. 

Leaning down he noticed some sort of table drawn on parchment on the tray. Picking it up, he looked it over, eyebrows rose in half exasperation and amusement. It was the food Rota; they wanted him to fill in what he wanted for breakfast, lunch and dinner all week. Perhaps that would be a good thing, introduce a lot of different foods to Harry’s diet. Picking up the self inking quill, he began to fill it in. Making sure there was a wide variety of vegetables, and fun desserts only if he ate all his dinner.   
Finishing off his breakfast, he relaxed into the couch as he drank the remains of his coffee, waiting on Harry finishing his. He’d learned the past few days; Harry ate quite quickly, almost to the point of making himself sick. Thankfully the potions would prevent that, it had a stomach soother mixed into it, settling his stomach. Going from eating basically nothing to a lot would cause a lot of pain and it wasn’t something he wanted for Harry. He’d already been through more pain than anyone could fathom. Loosing his parents, his godfather, then being dumped at the Dursley’s and having everything he knew ripped from him and abused to top it off. 

“Harry?” called Severus, but the child continued to eat, Severus was used to it, he was beginning to think Harry didn’t know his own name. “Harry,” he said more firmly, snapping his fingers to get Harry’s attention. 

“Do you need the toilet? We are going out in a few minutes.” said Severus speaking clearly but firmly. He would need to remember to ask him at least every half hour. True to his words, he had started using the word toilet, the word Potty made him feel three feet tall. 

Harry shook his head mutely, chewing on the last of his kippers. 

“Very well,” said Severus, biting the urge to groan, he hated non-verbal answers if his students had done that he would have snapped at them. At least the Muggle shops had toilets, the magical world didn’t, and if you needed the toilet there you had to go to one of the pubs.   
Clay popped back into the living room, silently handing over the map which had been magically created by the look of things, gathering the tray and empty plates and cups. Severus looked it over, using his wand to ‘move’ the map, and noticed there was a shop actually ten to fifteen minutes away depending on how fast you walked. Ironically called ‘The farm shop’ but it sold everything he’d need, at least every day items, from food to toiletries. That was a relief; it was not too far from a side road, so obviously Muggles visited regularly. 

“Clay, did Lily have a buggy?” asked Severus, his breathing hitching just saying that name. He didn’t often say her name; in fact he could count on one hand how many he had since that faithful day. He was beginning to heal, the staggering wound she’d left in his heart was being soothed. Merlin, why hadn’t he gone to see Lily’s child? If he had he would have seen in the original timeline. He noticed Clay twitching when her name was mentioned, he didn’t need to ask Clay why, no doubt she’d loathed the thought of House Elves doing everything for her. She had been a fiercely independent woman, even at the age of eleven.   
“I am sorry, sir.” said Clay quietly, “It was destroyed that night, we tried out best to fix it but it was beyond our magic.” 

“Of course,” said Severus, “Thank you.” he added politely, if the Elves liked them they were most likely to stay loyal. He’d been there that night and saw the destruction himself, Harry’s room had received most of the damage. The roof and windows had been blown to smithereens. In fact it still was that way; nothing had been touched, to his disgust it had been turned into a sort of shrine to the Dark Lord’s defeat. Perhaps when time reinserted itself, he would begin fixing it up, it would make a nice cosy home for Harry when he was older. If he didn’t want to end up in large manors, why anyone did he didn’t know. He certainly didn’t, even though he had Prince Manor he barely ventured there. He continued or rather will continue to use Spinners End.   
Well it looked like he would be carrying Harry, not that it was a chore he was so thin. He was just worried about what people would think, Harry was badly scarred by his ordeal at the Dursley's. It was obvious, he wasn't like normal three year old children, at least nothing like the children he'd seen while out during the summers, whether at Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade or of course Spinners End. Not that he'd paid much attention, until now Severus had hated children, spoiled little things, but that couldn't be said anymore.   
Severus stood up, grabbing his Gringotts pouch, and put his hand into it, removing a wad of Muggle cash. Magic truly was a wonderful thing, it would only work for him, and it had his magical signature imbued into it. Which meant it was very safe, no chance of being robbed blind, not that Severus would allow such a thing to happen. He didn’t trust people, they were two faced, and they lie, cheat and use you to their own end. In the end they leave you, and to him it wasn’t worth the agony. He had only let one person into his life, and she’d let him down, inevitably unable to cope with the feelings it had taken him down a dark road. Then it had been him who let Lily down in a way that made all other let downs pale into comparison. Placing the money into his black jeans front pocket, grabbing the house key’s despite the fact there was no need for them. As an afterthought he picked up the map, placing a spell on it, causing two red dots to appear, his and Harry’s almost like a tracking spell just in case they got lost. 

“We are going to go out now, do you need the toilet?” asked Severus crouching down next to Harry. 

Harry shook his head, no, he didn’t need the toilet. 

“Alright,” said Severus, sighing in resignation, it was obvious Harry wasn’t ready to talk yet. On the plus side, at least he understood what he was saying - he hoped.   
At least nobody would recognize Harry, should any wizard be in the Muggle world. He had healed Harry’s scar, his forehead was smooth and unmarred. He had magically cut Harry’s hair, so he no longer had a fringe. He didn’t know what Dumbledore had been thinking by allowing that scar to remain, other than to make a legend of it. Harry was a child, not a bloody symbol for the masses and he wouldn’t tolerate it. To Severus it was just as bad as using Godric’s Hollow as a shrine. An entire family had been torn apart what right did they have to celebrate it? Gawk at it? Write bloody messages on the wall or visit and admire it? 

Lifting the child up, he held him close, wrapping his magic around both of them and Apparated to a small niche in Charring Cross. Somewhere he had Apparated too recently, but eight years ago in the future. He was grateful to see that the shop was still there. The Asda sign was lit like a beacon, despite the fact it was daylight. Staring down at Harry, suppressing a smirk, Harry was staring around wildly; it was nice to see him that way since he usually just stared at one thing never really showing much emotion.   
Once Severus got to the shop, he stopped and stared at the trolley drolly. He couldn’t believe he was about to do this. He was turning into a complete Muggle, sighing in exasperation; he conceded the need for it. With difficulty he managed to get Harry into the seat, the trolley was freezing that couldn’t be good for children surely? Closing his eyes, he thanked Merlin he looked different; otherwise his reputation would be shot to hell if anyone saw him now. Wheeling a trolley with a child on it! Into a Muggle store! Oh it would be shattered to smithereens not just shot to hell. 

Wheeling it in the direction of the Muggle clothes, he began putting them in the trolley. Adding in more underwear, tops, t-shirts, trousers, and plenty socks at least they looked half decent. He also put two jackets, different sizes so when Harry hit a growth spurt he had one at the ready into the trolley. He was rather proud of himself there was hardly any black in the pile! Well nothing completely black anyway apart from a few pairs of trousers.   
“Oh my! He’s such a little cutie! What age is he?” said a youngish looking woman, positively cooing over Harry. 

Severus stared at her uncomprehendingly; the urge to snap at her was very, very strong. He wasn’t used to people getting into his personal space at all. Biting his tongue, and refraining from baring his teeth in an animalistic manner which was his natural inclination to his situation. Forcing himself to relax, he finally comprehended her words. 

“Three,” said Severus, a strained smile on his face, thankfully the woman wasn’t looking at him otherwise she would have run for the hills. Severus’ version of a smile was truly disturbing, the smile a super villain like the Joker had on his face as he thought about killing the likes of Batman.   
“Your a cutie, so you are,” she continued to coo over him, clearly delighted. 

Harry just stared at her oddly, not really understanding why she was speaking to him like that. Nobody talked to him like that, not the people who kept him in that dark place or his knight in shining armour. His eyes went from the lady who smelt funny she was almost making his eyes water, to his saviour and saw he had his nose screwed up as if he wanted to cry, he'd never seen an adult that wanted to cry before. He wanted to giggle at the look, it was so funny, but he refrained. Then she spoke again in that voice, distracting him. 

She said one last thing, “Be a good boy for your daddy!” 

Daddy? Was that what he was, his green eyes met black ones, was it his daddy? His mind drifted to the other boy, Dudders and pumpkin? He’d been called, he’d said dada, to the horrible man who hurt him…but he’d never hurt Dudders did that mean this man wouldn’t hurt him? Since he was his daddy? Did that mean he really wanted him to talk? 

 

Severus’ felt his chest constrict, it seemed Harry had understood the woman’s words all too well. He was very intelligent for a three year old boy; his green eyes were wide, thoughtful and hopeful. So different from the look he’d first seen when he rescued him. He gaped at the woman’s back, barely able to believe what she’d said. Did he look like Harry’s father? Looking at him, really looking at him, black hair; sure they both had dark hair, very unique eyes, but father and son? Shaking his head, Muggles, sometimes they could be so insipid. His mind though continued to dwell on the look Harry had given him. 

Moving off, he began to browse through the electronics, buying himself a few home appliances he’d need. A Television, video player, and then a very much needed alarm clock, as well as a few children’s video’s (making sure they were at least a little big educational) to keep Harry occupied for a few hours. He also bought some new bedding sets; Harry’s was plain blue at the moment. He couldn’t think of anything else they’d need, and then he realized, books, children’s books, best of both words he’d inwardly promised him. After wandering around the middle of the shop, looking up at the signs in the middle to see what was on that particular isle he found what he was looking for. He didn’t know many of the books, since he hadn’t read any since he was a young boy, well apart from the tales of the beadle and the bard. So he just threw in two dozen of them, he wasn’t trying to turn Harry into a Ravenclaw - he just wanted him to have the best opportunities in life.   
“Harry would you like to pick a few toys?” asked Severus, holding his breath, willing Harry to speak just once. 

Removing Harry from the trolley, he let him face the toys’ keeping an eye on his reactions and eyes. Harry gave nothing away; he stared at them as if he didn’t understand what they were for! Ah well, it was worth a try, placing Harry on his hip, he began placing yet more items into the overflowing trolley, action figures, cars, boats, planes, trains, fire engines, airbase play sets, car sets. Tool benches, belt, and the actual tools. Toy farm sets, with every single animal that was a good educational thing to have. Sticker books, drawing books and blank paper with crayons. He was under no circumstances going to get a child felt tip pens! That was madness he didn’t want his home covered in it. A soft ball and a few smaller ones so he could play outside with something. A wooden train set with a track, a huge pack of building blocks and three packs of dinosaurs. Mr. Potato head, and picked three additional teddies, although truthfully he didn’t need more. There was an entire wall/netting filled with them. Although Severus had a feeling he’d received them from everyone when he was born, the entire Order and everyone Lily and James were acquainted with.   
Looking at the pile, he realized he couldn’t buy anything else; he was going to have a difficult time as it was with disappearing without anyone noticing anything out of the ordinary. Holding Harry tightly to his hip, he moved the trolley with one hand, making his way to the check outs, actually grateful to be leaving. He still had to buy food which he would do with the smaller shop nearer to home. 

Five workers immediately surrounded him, helping get everything paid for and packed up then placed back into the trolley. Handing over the money, he was just about to leave when someone spoke. 

“Do you need a hand getting it to your car, sir?” 

“No thank you,” said Severus, tersely why did everyone insist on nosing into his life all of a sudden? And why the bloody hell was people cooing at Harry as though he was a bloody dog! They didn’t seem to see that the child was staring at them as if they’d lost their mind! He was just ‘cute’ so they just had to paw at him as if he was a commodity. Harry did not like it at all, that much was obvious and they just didnt care!   
They nodded and scampered as if they sensed his looming anger and darkened mood. Sighing grateful as they disappeared, he made his way out of the shop, once in a corner away from everyone he cast a Muggle repelling charm, and quickly gathered and shrunk all his items (except one jacket and a pair of shoes) and safely ensconced them in his pocket. There, one less thing to worry about for now. 

Taking the map out, he looked down at it, tapping it until he saw a layout of the area. His eyes narrowed in on the little forested area, just a bunch of trees at the side of the building. Nobody would be there; at least they shouldn’t be anyway. Wrapping his magic around them both he Apparated again, landing right next to the farm shop. Smirking in satisfaction, nodding absently, he placed Harry’s new jacket and shoes on him, staring down at the floor, before placing Harry on his feet. He wouldn’t keep him there for long, he wasn’t used to it. It would just result in Harry’s legs and feet getting swollen and sore. 

Keeping a tight grip of him, making sure he didn’t fall over, he walked them towards the shop. Praying it was empty, he did not want to deal with any more nosy Muggles. Cursing inwardly, when he remembered. He swiftly removed the Muggle repelling charm, not helpful when he wanted to buy stuff from them after all.   
Once they were near the shop, he put Harry in another trolley and quickly began gathering everything they’d need. Two toothbrushes, a child’s one and green adult one for him, toothpaste, and one he remembered had to be for a child. Shower gel since he had nothing of the kind, there was only stuff for Harry, shampoo, conditioner and soap. He also got some crisps, biscuits and a few additional Muggle sweets. He’d never admit it but Muggle fudge was better than the Honeydukes. 

Placing it up letting it be rung up, he handed over the money grateful that he could go home. He wasn’t used to shopping like this. Usually when he went shopping it was for some cauldrons and potion ingredients! Being a guardian was bloody exhausting. 

“New around here?” asked the Muggle as he handed over the change. 

“Yes,” said Severus revealing no further information. 

“Welcome,” he said before ducking under his counter busy unpacking items.   
\--------0  
“Dobby?” called Severus. 

“Yes sir?” asked the Elf making an appearance eager to serve. 

“House Elves have the ability to get anywhere they want is that not correct?” asked Severus, staring enquiringly at the little Elf. His dinner temporary abandoned as he fished for answers. Harry though continued eating, actually using a spoon today. 

“Of course,” said Dobby a little frown on his face, not understanding why he’d been called. 

“You would be able to get into Azkaban?” asked Severus cautiously. 

Dobby shuddered, but nonetheless nodded silently. 

“Would you be able to go to a certain person?” asked Severus. 

“Yes sir,” replied Dobby. 

“Would you go if I asked? And yes asked, it’s no easy task and I wouldn’t demand it.” said Severus seriously. Dementors affected even House Elves; all of them had emotion just like humans. He would never demand anyone to do what he had in mind. 

“Go sir?” asked Dobby looking terrified. Why would his Master want him to go and stay in Azkaban? It made absolutely no sense to him. 

“To drop off some food, then come back.” added Severus realizing the Elf had gotten the wrong end of the stick. Which by the way, he couldn’t blame him for, after all he had said go, nothing about coming back. 

“Why would Master Severus want to feed the bad wizards?” asked Dobby bravely asking the question on his mind. Just grateful that he wasn't being asked to actually REMOVE someone from Azkaban.   
“He is innocent,” said Severus quietly, “Unfortunately there is nothing I can do for eight years…other than to make his experience in Azkaban a little more tolerable. You must not tell him anything about Harry, myself, whom you serve. If he asks you anything I want you to return here, if any question is answerable I shall tell you what to say so you may answer it the next time you go to him.” he had a few potions ready to go as well, but he would need to research something to help with the affects of the Dementors. 

“Yes sir,” said Dobby, feeling sad for whoever it was. 

“There cannot be any evidence that you have been there, or anything left behind.” said Severus in warning. 

“I understand sir,” said Dobby. 

“Very well, I assume there is plenty food still left?” asked Severus. 

“Yes, sir.” said Dobby nodding eagerly. 

“Very well, give him a full plate of food, these three potions, a flagon of juice and something chocolaty. Whether it’s a sweet or a chocolate dessert.” said Severus. 

“Dobby will do it, Master Severus, sir.” said Dobby, jumping from foot to foot. 

“Deliver it to Sirius Black, nobody can know you are doing this, understood?” said Severus. 

Dobby’s eyes widened, Sirius Black? The mass murderer? Killer of thirteen Muggles and betrayer of Lily and James Potter? And godfather of Harry Potter? The boy here? He must be innocent then, otherwise he wouldn’t be doing this. Dobby had only been there for a few days, but he could see how much Master Severus loved Master Harry. Master Severus would never do anything to harm him, so he must really believe Sirius Black was innocent.


	14. Chapter 14

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 14 

A Potion 

Severus sat writing away in his book; the days had gone by so quickly it almost confounded him. Teaching children all day, doing his rounds, brewing a few potions at the end of the day, now that had been exhausting; and the time had flown in while at Hogwarts. Yet here all he did was take care of Harry, and the time seemed to have disappeared quicker than lightening. It was rather baffling to say the least, he was trying to enjoy it, not having every moment of his time mapped out, allow himself to relax and enjoy each moment as it came. 

His thoughts returned to the second day, he had scanned Harry’s forehead and found nothing out of order in it, and a few drops of Phoenix tears later the scar was completely healed. It had cost a few hundred galleons to get the vial of phoenix tears but he had succeeded. He couldn’t think of why Dumbledore had taken twenty four hours to get Harry to Privet Drive. Why Hagrid had taken Harry to Dumbledore then left with him instead of the Dumbledore Apparating Harry straight to Privet Drive he didn’t know. At least it wasn’t evil intentions, perhaps Albus had scanned the child to try and figure out how and why he’d survived he didn’t know. It was irritating him, not knowing, he could cast all the diagnostic spells he knew, and he realized they would come up the same. He just didn't trust Dumbledore at all. He'd also cut Harry's hair at the same time, its when he'd remembered what Black said at the funeral, how he was a Metamorphmagus, which would help in the long run if he figured out how to teach Harry. The talent was so rare, that there weren't many references to it. He had ordered three books with the talents of Metamorphmagus was mentioned, so with a bit of luck Harry may be able to fully utilise his skills should he wish to. 

"Package for Master Snape," said Patter handing over the square package. Owls couldn't get near the property, so each time anything came; a House Elf would retrieve it, inspect it to ensure it was safe for the Masters and then hand it over. The packages all had Mr. Septimus Regis on them.

"Thank you, Patter." said Severus accepting the wrapped books and immediately opening them, eager to find more information about Metamorphmagus. It was too bad he couldn't go and speak to Andromeda Tonks, now she would have been one to know most information no doubt. She had been raising a child born with the abilities; it was a well known Black inheritance some lucky witch or wizard received once every few generations. It was ironic that there were two in a single generation. Both with new Muggle born blood mixed in, it was obvious bringing in new blood caused more powerful offspring and with excellent gifts. 

"Does Master require anything else, sir?" asked Patter as always happy to serve, especially this Master since he called him by name! No wizard ever cared enough before. At least that’s what Heather and Clay were saying when they spoke. 

"Does Potter manor have any wine or whiskey unopened?" asked Severus. He hadn't bought any, but that was because he didn’t plan on drinking a lot.   
"Potter manor has an entire basement full of alcohol sir," said Patter, although they'd had to throw the Butterbeer out, since it had gone off, it wasn't like bottled wine or whiskey it didn't last and age. 

“Bring a bottle of fire whiskey,” said Severus, he felt awful constantly asking the Elves to do things, but it wasn’t as if he could just Apparate over there and get it himself. 

“Yes sir,” said Patter, disappearing to do his Master’s wishes. 

Taking a deep breath, Severus opened the book and began to immerse himself in knowing the talent that was Metamorphmagus. As he read, he began to realize not everyone could be a full blown Metamorphmagus; no some only had the ability to change certain things about themselves and not their entire body. Since Black had said he only changed his hair, Harry might not be a fully blown shifter. Curious, he wondered which category Harry fell into, at least in this time he would get to show his full potential. It wasn’t easy to forget what happened or would have happened to Harry. He constantly dwelled on it, and he wondered if it would ever change. His thoughts more often than not were on Arabella Figg, yes she hadn’t done her job properly, but when she noticed something she did try and help. It resulted in her death, and Severus felt saddened that he couldn’t think of a way to help her. Of course the golem idea popped in now and again, but was it possible? She wasn’t a witch; she had no active magic…could the golem be activated with what little dormant magic she had? If he tried, there would be only an infinitesimal window of opportunity to accomplish it. 

“Here you are sir,” said Patter placing not only a bottle of finest Ogden’s Fire whiskey but crystal glassware, tumbler, glasses and a silver tray to sit it all on. It was put on the bottom of the bookcase. It was tall enough to keep idle small hands away from the glass. Say what you will about House Elf’s but they had good taste. 

“Thank you Patter,” said Severus. 

“Happy New Year, sir.” said Patter before disappearing. 

Severus smirked wryly, yes the time was moving so quickly it was unreal. In a few short months, Harry would be three years old…and not only that but Figg would forfeit her life. In exactly one hour, it would officially be 1983 all over again. His other self was probably getting himself drunk in his quarters already by this point. It had taken him a good few years, exactly five to be exact get over what happened to Lily. It was too bad he couldn’t let himself in on what was happening, between both of them surely it would be a piece of cake raising Harry and making sure nobody found out. He doubted his other self would be accepting of that, no he had to find out what happened, experience it and go back in time as he had. 

He’d been reading Muggle psychology books, and ones on parenting. Apparently it wasn’t an unusual thing for children to stop speaking after a traumatic experience. They would speak on their own when they were ready and feeling safe again. Severus was hoping Harry would begin to feel safe soon. 

Severus shook off his thoughts, and concentrated on the book in front of him. While reading more of the book, he found out there was a way to know for sure which talent Harry had, whether he was a full or partial Metamorphmagus. The spell was simple enough, it would also reveal all other possible talents he had. Interesting, Severus marked the page with every intention of using it at when he had a chance. 

Standing up he moved over to the bookshelf, and poured himself a whiskey as the muted TV exploded with fireworks on screen. Saluting the TV he downed the drink was it wrong to feel even more alone and secluded than ever before? As much as he used to grumble, sneer and insult at everyone, he was used at least having a half way decent conversation especially with Minerva. He was terrified he screwed up, despite his confidence he could do the right thing, it wasn’t always that easy. He was naturally a negative feeling man; he thought the worst before even remotely hoping for the best. What he wouldn’t do for someone to talk to right now, preferably Minerva. 

Scowling at his own thoughts, he didn’t need anyone; he was his own man and had been his entire life. Squaring his shoulders, he placed the glass back on the tray before heading off up the stairs, closing the curtains as he went, noticing idly that it was actually snowing again. It wouldn’t lie though; it was nowhere near cold enough for that. It had in Scotland if he remembered correctly; Hogwarts in winter was a sight to behold. 

Opening the door to Harry’s room, he walked in able to see with the magical globe being lit dimly. Kneeling down, he stared at the child, wondering if a new country and start would be best for all concerned. At least he wouldn’t have to be secluded in a cottage if they were out of the country. Harry would be able to interact with children his own age, which he should be doing attending nursery for a few hours each day. Which is what they did here, two years of attending nursery then primary school. He wasn’t sure how it would be in another country. He would need to do some research to find out where the best country would be, to move to when the time came. When Harry did his first piece of accidental magic, they would be leaving right away. 

“Happy New Year, Harry.” said Severus quietly, stroking his face feather lightly, before silently creeping from the room. Harry would be awake at seven o’clock, which only gave him a few hours sleep before he’d be roused by the child. 

“Daddy,” whispered Harry quietly. 

Severus froze, his hand outstretched a feather would have been able to knock him over. Had Harry spoken or had he just imagined it? It hadn't been discernable, but he was sure he’d heard Harry’s voice. Which meant he was alright, he was able to speak even if it was just when he was asleep. He continued to listen, but nothing further came from the sleeping child. Severus wished Harry had spoken louder, he wanted to know what Harry sounded like, and there would be time for that. He had at long last, found out the answer to at least one of his questions. 

Closing the door, he walked back up the hall in three short steps and into his own room. Sliding under the bedcovers, he relaxed back and began to meditate shielding his mind as he always did. Mentally calculating his body's age to the day he took the Dark Mark. He hoped it remained gone, but Severus wasn't under any delusions of it happening. He would just have to enjoy it while it lasted. With that Severus drifted to sleep, his mind untroubled by his past.

\-----------0

“Breakfast for Master Severus and Harry,” said Heather bringing through two large plates. The House Elf placed one on the floor next to Harry, who was playing colour in with his new crayons and colouring in book. It was a magical one, once it had been coloured it began moving a little much to Harry’s delight. 

“Thank you,” said Severus accepting his own plate, the couch was surrounded by books. He had asked Clay to find a picture of James and Lily with Harry as a baby and frame it. Harry deserved a reminder of his parents; they had sacrificed their life for him. He never wanted Harry to forget his own mother, he could tell him all about her… while he wouldn’t be able to regale Harry tales about his father, he would have talks with Black and Lupin when the time came. “Wait, Heather, can you retrieve a pamphlet for every magical world? You‘ll probably find them in Gringotts or the Ministry.” 

 

“Yes sir,” she said disappearing. 

Grabbing his potions bag, he used the dropper to suck up two potions into it. Once it was full, he sat down next to Harry, smiling softly when he opened his mouth without needing to be told. Squirting the Potions into his mouth, he handed over the milk and allowed the child to wash the taste away. "Good boy," said Severus. 

Harry's face lit up, his green eyes overly bright. 

“Eat your breakfast, Harry.” said Severus, watching over the little boy. He’d been trying to get the child to talk but with no luck. He half wanted to go back to the Dursley’s and find out why Harry never spoke a word.

Harry nodded his head as he pulled his plate over and began eating quickly. His daddy had told him he was good again, he was beginning to think his savoir did want him to talk. He had so many things he actually wanted to say, why he hadn't lived with his daddy, why he'd only come when he had. Why his mummy wouldn’t wake up, and where she was and why she wasn’t with him. Why people spoke funny to him, and when he would be getting the food he had yesterday again, it was the best. 

Severus sat back down, and finished his breakfast before digging back into his research. He had created a potion already; it was similar yet differentiated from the Calming Draught. It was more geared towards helping people long term. Shielding their emotions as well as calming them into a semblance of order. It theoretically should help people who’ve experienced trauma, and stop Empath’s (and Dementors even though he wouldn’t be stating as such) from reading their emotions. Now all he had to do was sent it to St. Mungo’s. They would run tests on willing participants who needed help. Once they had the results and sent it back, he would publish it in The Practical Potioneer Journal. He wasn't one hundred percent sure they'd do it, since he was practically unknown. With a bit of luck, with the Goblins being on his side, the hospital hopefully would trust him enough so he could build up his reputation. It turned his stomach a little that he was publishing under a different name, but he vowed the world would one day be aware that Septimus Regis was in fact Severus Snape. 

He was slightly conflicted on whether to give Black the Potion or not. He supposed the Calming Draughts, nutrition Potions, vitamin supplement and of course the occasional dreamless sleeping potion. So far he'd only given Black two, the last thing he needed or wanted was to get Black addicted to the stuff. If things had happened before he came back, like seeing Harry's Golem...did that mean Black already got the food and stuff? If so why hadn’t he mentioned it? Then again he'd just been released and told his godson was dead. 

The Potion would also help those who wished to learn Occlumency, controlling your emotions helped control your mind. At least it was another assumption, but he was usually right, especially when it came to his craft. 

"The magazines, Master Severus." said Heather handing him a large pile of pamphlets. 

"Good," said Severus accepting them. Flipping through them, throwing the ones he wasn't interested in at his feet. He wasn't going to a country where English wasn't the main spoken language not even if the magical school was a good one. Seven in total were discarded, the rest were promising but he would inspect them thoroughly before making any decision. It would be too hard for Harry to pick up a new language, especially when he wasn't talking. Although he might be by the time any accidental magic was cast. If he was anything like his mother though, he wouldn't hold his breath. Lily had been controlling her accidental magic since before she was eight years old. If Primrose (Harry's grandmother) was to be believed, Lily had been doing accidental magic since she could walk.   
Severus observed Harry briefly over the pamphlet, he was curious about the booklets at his feet. He wondered if Harry would have the guts to come over and inspect them. The urge to just give them to the child was strong, but he resisted, keeping himself busy while unobtrusively watching him. Going between reading information about a school and gazing at Harry. 

That was until five magazines in he read something that caught his attention. Curious, this school mixed Muggle with Magical educations from ages four to eighteen. The first year is getting used to the school, and playing, having fun and learning small spells to open the magical core up so it would be easier to cast magic for the 'first year' as it were. Severus had never heard of this school, and if he was honest he really liked the sound of it. Why anyone would attend Hogwarts when this was around, he did not know. Saint Lucia, the Caribbean, English was indeed the most spoken language, far away, perhaps secluded from the UK magical world. It was sounding much more seductive as he continued to read it. He really wanted to see that school. If he did put Harry there, then he had a year to investigate it more thoroughly and get some reviews on what the school is like on a whole. 

Looking up his lips twitched, Harry had squired himself away with two of the pamphlets and was drawing on them. As long as he didn't do that to any rare books or the walls, Harry was free to draw on what he liked. 

Severus stood up to get a piece of paper from his journal, and began to write in it. He wanted to find out more about the school, and what better way than to correspond with the current Headmaster. 

"Clay?" called Severus once he was finished. 

"Yes sir?" asked the Elf standing before him, his green eyes large as always. 

"Can you give this to Headmaster Adison at Grande Riviere Magical School in Saint Lucia." said Severus handing over the missive. 

"Do you want me to stay for a reply sir?" asked Clay wide eyed, Saint Lucia? It was at the other side of the world. 

"No," replied Severus firmly. The Elves were not Owls and he wasn't going to start treating them as such. 

"Yes sir." stated Clay disappearing with the letter in his hand. 

"Harry?" called Severus, noticing the more he used Harry's name, the quicker he responded. It was becoming glaringly obvious Harry hadn't known his own name, which did infurate him. 

"Time for nap," said Severus, he prefered it if Harry slept for an hour during the morning. Harry stayed up longer if he napped at lunch or after dinner and he wanted him in a routine. Patting at the couch after removing all the paperwork and stuffing it all at the other side. Grabbing the blue cover, which the Elves managed to salvage from Godric's Hollow, it had Harry written across it in blue letters. Harry climbed up, as Severus placed the cover over him cuddling him in.   
Picking up the remotes he put the TV and video player on allowing Harry to watch E.T one of the Video's he had bought for Harry. It was a PG so it was safe for him to watch, and it would help him accept the magical world easier too. Although hopefully he wouldn't think the House Elves was the same kind of creature in need of saving. 

Harry loved these times, sitting with his daddy, while his dad read a book and he watched a cartoon. His daddy would rub his back too! And it didn't hurt him. He could see his saviour was disappointed when he didn’t talk, which made him feel bad and confused. He wanted to talk, but he was scared. 

For the next hour wide green eyes watched the Elf try and hide, heal and make flowers grow! He tried to watch it all, but the soothing rub on his back and the drone of the TV lulled him into a sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Fixing Past Mistakes   
Chapter 15  
Sirius Black And A Reply   
Two Weeks Ago - Azkaban Prison - Sirius Black 

Sirius curled up in the corner of his cell, wakening up groggily having consumed a Dreamless Sleeping Potion just last night. Licking his dry lips, he looked around wondering if it had been some odd dream. He had sat there completely stunned when the House Elf showed up, unable to think or react at all. Then before he could kick his brain into gear the Elf had disappeared before he could question it. Who could be helping him? Remus? But he couldn't afford stuff like this, and he would have visited before this if he had realized he was innocent. Even his family was gone, not that he'd have looked to them to care enough to visit. If it had been Regulus they probably would have, he'd always been the black sheep of the family, along with Andromeda, who actually left the fold and married a Muggle Born wizard. It had to have been real, since for the first time since being thrown in here his stomach wasn't grumbling - he wasn't starving. He was tempted to believe it was, since the vial was no longer there nor was anything else he'd used last night.  
Still his mind continued to dwell on it, who would help him? And the most important question was why? If they knew he was innocent why were they not helping him? Then again what did he know locked in here? He was confused and the Dementors weren't helping anything either, shivering at the cold he backed into the wall furthest from the black cloaked figures trying to stop their affects in a futile effort.

Jumping in shock when the Elf appeared again with food, this time he wasn't going to stare dumbly.

"Who are you? Who's your Master?" rasped Sirius quickly, his blue eyes filled with desperation.

"I am Dobby," said the House Elf, not replying to the other question since his Master had told him never to reveal anything without consulting him first.

"Who's your Master? Why is he helping me?" demanded Sirius, his voice less raspy, he wasn't used to using his voice unless he was screaming or begging in the throes of a Dementor fuelled nightmare from which there was no awakening. He didn't dare move knowing House Elf's were fast and the possibility of answers was null if he was gone.  
Not that it mattered since Dobby disappeared again, leaving only the food for company.

It definitely wasn't a Black House Elf; Kreacher was the only Elf the Black's had in their employment. The others were all dead and on pikes in the house, they thought it was an honour he just thought it was insane and complete and utter madness. It wasn't a Potter Elf either, because he knew them too having lived with the Potter's for years before getting his own flat when he was off age. Sighing sadly, he realized the Elf probably couldn't tell him anything, which meant whoever was helping didn't want him to know…or maybe it was just in case they were found out? They were breaking the law after all by helping him, although this was probably a first, a House Elf going into Azkaban with food for inmates. Groaning, he desperately wanted answers, but the smell of the food distracted him from his futile quest.

His stomach grumbled now hungry at the smell of the food. Porridge, buttered toast, jams and scones, Sirius had to wipe the drool from his mouth as he dug into the pile. His blue eyes keeping an eye on the door, listening intently just in case anyone came by and surprised him. He didn't want to lose the food, even if he didn't get answers…so he couldn't allow the guards to catch him. He wasn't sure about the time, but they hadn't delivered breakfast yet, so they could be around any time. Grabbing the spoon he practically inhaled the porridge, which was all that was left. Swallowing the last gulp, he looked at his hands they were so dirty and disgusting.

He would do anything for a shower, a warm bath, sighing softly; he replaced the spoon and jumped when it disappeared from the room. Well, that answered at least one of his questions. They had spells on it to take it away when he was finished, at least that meant he really wouldn't be found out. Although the tray was big enough to fit through the spars in the window of his cell, even if it was a whole head above him. With the water it would have been washed away half the time it flooded his cell it made the room really wet but he liked it so he could at least wash.

Just then the flap at the bottom of his cell door opened and a large spoon full of burnt porridge was shoved through and into the bowl at the door water was poured in the cup. Not a sound was made, Sirius stared at it wondering what to do, and did he throw it out the window? He didn't want them getting suspicious and if he didn't 'eat' they would get a healer in and they would know he was getting food from somewhere and potions. Crawling over he picked up the bowl and stood beside the window, on his tip toes and flung the food, banging the bowl against the outside wall until he was sure it was gone. Bringing it back in he placed it back on its spot, and drank the water, at least that was always cold and clean taking away his thirst usually after eating horrible food but not today.

In exactly an hour the Dementors would be back, they left only to give them enough time to eat and the guards to collect and feed the prisoners. Deciding to make the best of it, he rolled himself onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, he fixed a picture of Harry firmly in his mind, how was he? What was he like? Was he happy? What age was he? He had tried to keep track of the days, but with the Dementors and their affects…he had lost the will to count the days quickly. After all what was the point to counting the days? He was here until he died, unless they found Pettigrew and declared him innocent. He had hoped and prayed it would happen in the beginning, each time he heard someone but was constantly sorely disappointed. In his heart he held no such hope, at least until the Elf had shown up with food for him and Potions…for the first time in a long time he prayed that someone out there wanted to help him…would find Pettigrew and get him the hell out of this hell hole.

'Harry, I'm so sorry,' thought Sirius, his blue eyes filling with tears, he'd been such an idiot. If he'd not gone after Pettigrew he might have been able to go to the Ministry and prove his innocence…or if he'd just ran with Harry to a different country they would have been safe. Hopefully Harry would be happy though, there hadn't been many Lily and James would trust with Harry. The Longbottom's maybe, Professor McGonagall, then the Headmaster, he doubted Dumbledore would raise Harry though. Biting his lip, he might have gone to family, Andromeda could be raising him…he wished he knew. Maybe the House Elf would at least reveal that information, nodding his head determined to keep the question safe from the Dementors so when Dobby came again he could ask.

Then he remembered Pettigrew was still out there somewhere, he had to warn Harry and whoever had him. He needed to tell the Elf, hopefully Dobby would tell it's Master and he would pass the message on. He would be back with the dinner with a bit of luck then he could tell him, he just had to Harry was in danger with that Death Eater out there…hopefully they would believe him…they just had to, Harry was a baby he couldn't defend himself. How much time had passed? Was Harry even a baby anymore? Why hadn't he thought of these things before? Cursing his weak mind hating the fact he couldn't think straight in here for long.

Shuddering as the Dementors began closing in on him, but to his confusion the affects weren't as harsh as normal. He could sense them, feel them and the memories they were invoking but they didn't impair him completely. He couldn't think as clearly as a few minutes ago, but it didn't drown him completely. Turning around, using his arms squeeze down on his ears in a bid to be rid of the noise of the memories that were going like a projector in his mind. Regardless, time began to space out and he lost track of any semblance of thought.

He had no idea that in the next few weeks he wouldn't get a chance to talk to the Elf since he would be away before he came around each and every time.

Back To Normal Time - Severus And Harry - January 7th

"Letters and newspapers for Master Severus," said Heather handing over the large bundle, she was the one on duty. The breakfast had already been delivered and they were now off to have their own meal in their lovely room. Clay had built them a table and chairs to sit on, just right for their size, using extra wood from the back of the house. Since Master Severus said they could do what they liked, they were taking full advantage of it.

"Thank you, Heather." said Severus accepting the bundle from the House Elf. Now that the food had been delivered he should go and wake Harry up.

"You are welcome sir," said Heather bowing low before she disappeared.

Severus looked through them all until he noticed the one from St. Mungo's; ripping it open he began to read the official missive. His lips twitched in satisfaction, it was always good to read your potion was a success. Now all he needed to do was send in the potion and the results to the Potioneer Journal and have it officiated. He had in his spare time brewed dozens of them, so he didn't have to worry about being overrun. St. Mungo's wanted a copy of the potion to brew it themselves, offering him quite a lot of money for it. Either that or they wanted to bulk buy from him, the money was a lot less for the bulk buy but in the long run if he continued providing for them it would amass a greater fortune. It was just really deciding what he preferred to do, brew it himself or hand over the recipe.

Placing the results and the letter aside, he opened the one from Saint Lucia; the Headmaster had finally gotten in touch. An entire week it had taken, although he probably had a lot of correspondence to get through, at least Albus Dumbledore did. His pile was always sky high, but the focus wasn't always on Hogwarts. The poor owl, having to fly all the way over here, hopefully it would get some food and rest before flying back.

Interesting, he was being invited over there for an orientation meeting, no doubt with dozens of other prospective student's parents. It was set for March, so he would have enough time to decide on whether or not he was going to attend it. The letter acted as a Portkey, which was admittedly handy, but only necessarily if he was still here. March, his heart sank, that's when Harry would have died it was just spooky thinking about it. Maybe he would get over it once the date had passed, putting the missive down he opened the one from Gringotts. It was concerning the reviews he'd asked for about the school.

According to this, students from that school went on to do great things, top of their prospective fields. Why did nobody here know about it? Could Dumbledore somehow be preventing students from getting letters? Then again people didn't like sending their children to Scotland never mind to the other side of the world. The school did seem to have everything Hogwarts lacked and more, and the students seemed very mature. At least according to the reviews about the school, and they would be genuine otherwise Gringotts wouldn't have them.

Standing up realizing twenty minutes had passed; he placed all his letters in the drawer inside the bottom of the bookcase. Making his way up the stairs and into Harry's bedroom, just as he did so Harry woke up, sleepy green eyes were looking at him. Obviously Harry was starting to get used to their little routine.  
"Good morning, Harry." said Severus, "Breakfast is ready, remember to go to the toilet."

"Morning daddy," said Harry quietly, finally after nearly four weeks taking a chance on Severus. He'd seen how sad it made his daddy when he didn't talk, and he didn't want to see him sad anymore.

Severus froze after nearing a month Harry had finally spoken to him, and calling him dad of all things! His heart felt like it was about to squeeze through its ribcage, dear Merlin, it was only a word but he felt like his heart was about to burst with pride and love. He wasn't used to these sort of emotions, as much as he wished he didn't, he knew he could quickly come addicted to it. He had to explain everything to Harry, he couldn't let him grow up thinking he was his biological father, it wouldn't be right. As much as he hated James Potter…his love for Lily and Harry was bigger.

Harry stared at him his heart sinking, was he about to be put in a cupboard like the other nasty people had done? He knew he shouldn't have spoken, he'd been wrong to take a chance. He froze when his daddy walked over to him, fearing he was about to be put in the dark.

Severus came out of his shock and walked over to Harry, lifting him up on his knee and sitting on the bed. Closing his eyes, he pondered very briefly on how best explaining everything to the nearly three year old.

"I'm very proud of you for speaking, Harry. I know it was difficult but well done." said Severus, watching the green eyes glimmer with love.

Harry just burrowed into his daddy's chest overwhelmed, nothing bad had happened! He was happy he'd spoken! He was still a good boy, a smile slipped onto his face as he smelt the strange scents on his daddy.

"Harry? I need to speak to you about something, listen carefully okay?" said Severus, watching Harry nod solemnly removing himself from his chest, staring dolefully at him. Thinking it was something bad that would be said.

Severus picked up the photos on the nightstand, avoiding moving the magical globe of light. "You know this is your mummy don't you?" asked Severus, wondering if Harry would continue to talk or take it a day at a time.

Harry looked at his mummy before moving back to his daddy and nodded his head; yes he knew that was his mummy. "Is mummy coming home?" he asked, hopefully.  
Severus swallowed thickly, barely able to keep himself from reacting, Harry had been too young to understand what happened to her. It shouldn't surprise him that he was asking this, after all the Dursley's sure as hell hadn't stopped to explain before throwing him in a bloody cupboard. "Your mummy is in heaven with the angels, little one. She would want nothing more than to be here with you but she can't. She will always look out for you, and so will I." said Severus softly, barely able to talk with the lump lodged firmly in his throat.

"Oh," said Harry, not really understanding what heaven meant but he knew she'd never be here for him.

"This is your biological daddy," said Severus, showing the picture of James he'd gotten from the year book. "He is in heaven too, and can't be here for you but he and your mummy loved you very much." surprisingly he didn't feel hatred stirring in his heart just thinking about the conceded jerk.

"You my daddy?" asked Harry cocking his head to the side, he didn't understand the lady said to behave for his daddy, wasn't he his daddy too?

"I am your daddy now, but I wasn't your first daddy," explained Severus, "I will take care of you from now on, I promise." vowed Severus, he would never let anyone hurt him, and if anyone tried they'd have to deal with him. Considering how vile and evil he could be when pushed…lets just say they'd find themselves running for the hills. Severus put the picture frames back on the table, hoping Harry had understood at least most of what he'd said.  
Harry began squirming and trying to get down.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Severus, staring down at the child.

"I need to Pee-pee," said Harry, squirming again trying to get down.

"Ah," said Severus, placing Harry on his feet and allowing him to go to the toilet on his own. Which he was able to do, he had learned fast, but considering he should have already learnt by this it was only a good thing. Of course being bribed with sweets would get anything done quicker; a smirk graced his features just remembering the first time Harry had tried a chocolate frog. He'd shrieked half in glee half shocked. Once it stopped moving he'd savoured the sweet as if he'd never tasted anything like it before in his life. Which of course he hadn't, he didn't give Harry sweets Willy-Nilly though, and he didn't want Harry's teeth to rot.

Standing up when he heard the toilet flush, he took Harry's hand when he emerged from the toilet and took him down the stairs. Putting him in his usual spot on the sofa, letting him dig into his breakfast, he took his own seat and ate his breakfast as well.

"Stand still for a minute, Harry, this won't hurt okay?" said Severus kneeling beside Harry. Managing to successfully avoid the Lego, that was strewn all over the place. After breakfast he'd taken Harry up the stairs helped him brush his teeth and get dressed before coming back down again ready to face the day.  
Harry nodded his head, staring at him curiously.

"Indoles," murmured Severus pointing his wand at Harry, it was the spell in the book about the Metamorphmagus'. The spell entered Harry, making him glow briefly before paper furled out of his wand. It would let Severus know all Harry's talents, more specifically what kind of Metamorphmagus he was, whether it's partial or otherwise. "All done." he said before moving back to his seat and opening it ready for whatever came his way.

Severus began to read the results, satisfaction thrummed through him, Harry was a full Metamorphmagus, but according to this, the ability had been temporarily halted by James Potter no less. Why would they make the decision to stop his ability? That made no sense to him, Lily must have known…so why would she allow it? Staring over at the child, he mused about it for a while, perhaps the threat of impending death had made them do it? He couldn't understand why, and he never would get an answer unfortunately since both of them were gone.

His eyes widened upon seeing another talent he'd never expected the child to have. Parseltongue, Harry was a Parselmouth; he had the ability to talk to snakes. Despite his horrible experience with the language, or rather the wizard with the talent he bore no ill will towards Parselmouth's. In fact he was rather envious of the child; such ability was coveted by most pureblood families and all Slytherins.

Harry had an inherit ability to be a Legilimens, he would flawlessly be able to enter peoples minds and read it if he wished. Occlumency was also another ability he could have if trained in it someone in the Potter line must have been a natural, much like someone in the Prince line must have been. He'd been doing it since before he was eleven years old. Of course he hadn't realized it at the time; both abilities had come very easy to him. It was a relief to know that Harry would be able to master those abilities as well. Not everyone could do it, most people assumed it had something to do with Power but that was just idiots talking. You either had the ability or not, much like the ability to be an Animagus, he had the ability but he'd never harnessed it, he had no desire to be an Animagus, or rather he hadn't had the desire or the time to do so.

Perhaps in a few years he could start teaching Harry meditation techniques, but that was further down the line he had the answer he was looking for. Harry was a full Metamorphmagus, now Black had stated Harry had changed his hair, which meant despite the block Harry had been able to change. That had no doubt blown his fathers pride to bits. Knowing his not even one year old son was more powerful than him already to be getting around the block on his ability.

Harry wandered over to Severus, a book clutched in his hands, handing it to him all the while staring.

"Do you want me to read it to you?" asked Severus accepting the book, the tales of Beedle the bard. It was Lily's copy, he'd read it to Harry once and now it was all he wanted to hear, not just one story either, he liked to listen to them all.

Harry nodded eagerly, climbing up on Severus' knee leaning back waiting patiently.

"Very well," said Severus wryly with a much put up on sigh, knowing Harry would be sleeping within five minutes. Placing the results of his spell aside he opened the book and in his softest voice began speaking.

"The Wizard and the hopping pot. There was once a kindly old wizard who used his magic generously and wisely for the benefit of his neighbours. Rather than reveal the true source of his power, he pretended his potions, charms and anti-dotes sprang ready-made from the little cauldron he called his lucky cooking pot. From miles around people came to him with their troubles, and the wizard was pleased to give his pot a stir and put things right…." began Severus, and the little boy listened wide eyed as if it was the first time he was hearing it. Devouring each and every word his daddy spoke, loving magic more and more each day. Thankfully he was too young to have been taught that magic was freakish…not that his particular little boy would have had the chance before death claimed him as his own and ending the line that had so eluded him to begin with.


	16. Chapter 16

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 16 

An Odd Day 

Two nearing three months had passed, Harry was finally settled in, although he still didn’t speak as much as Severus assumed children did. Most children who learned to speak; you couldn’t get them to shut up. He was just too relieved that Harry was actually talking to worry so much. Severus had investigated the possibility to saving Arabella Figg, but unfortunately from all indications the golem wouldn’t be created without active magic. Arabella did have magic, but it was locked if you will, it wasn’t enough to cast spells. A squib didn’t have active magic, and so he couldn’t create a golem for her, so if he tried to save her, he would be changing the timeline. He’d already interfered with the timeline, one coming back, two letting Dobby go to Azkaban and help Black, three actually taking on Dobby. If what the Goblins suggested about rips in time was true, saving Arabella is a pretty big rip. If she didn’t die in their hands, the police would have no way of finding ‘Harry’. The Dursley’s would get away with murder, even if it was only the murder of a golem. It made his stomach twist uncomfortably, knowing he was condemning an innocent women to die. He had been a spy, and with that came a specific obligation to save those he could. While he didn’t actually take them from the manor and send them on their way, he told Dumbledore about the plans and thus saving entire families. 

And so it was, Severus woke up with a feeling of foreboding hovering over him like a rain cloud. He hadn’t slept much at all, his mind last night refused to shut off. Guilt wasn’t a new thing for him to experience, but since the letter and looking after Harry the guilt had lessened a great deal. Sighing tiredly, stifling a yawn, he stood up and began his morning routine. Doing the toilet, shower, brushing his teeth and of course getting dressed for the day. 

Severus opened the door to Harry’s room, to find the covers of the bed drawn back, frowning his ears picked up the soft patters of footsteps coming from the bathroom. Turning around, he smiled slightly, giving Harry his reassurances without saying anything that he wasn’t in trouble. Harry was easy to panic when he believed he’d done something wrong. Who would have through Severus’ impassive face would help soothe any child? Fortunately it did for Harry, although these days Severus was showing more emotion but only to Harry. Everyone else still irritated the hell out of him. He still hadn’t done any accidental magic, despite seeing the House Elves and him using it a dozen times a day. 

“Good morning, little one.” said Severus, he would need to cut Harry’s hair again; he looked as though a bird had decided to make it, its nest during the night. While he no longer hated all things that reminded him of James Potter, the decision to cut his hair wasn’t solely based on the fact it looked like James Potter, he just wanted to keep him safe. To do that Harry couldn’t look like James Potter, they would know immediately who he was and that was dangerous ground. Thankfully though he didn’t have a scar, since he removed it, and it was admittedly the first thing they’d look for. Across the world, they would simply think it was a coincidence which was an added bonus to consider living in St. Lucia. 

“Morning daddy,” whispered Harry shyly, beaming at him. 

“Let’s go see what the House Elves have made for us this morning will we?” suggested Severus, moving towards the stairs, taking his time to let the little legs keep up with him. He had warded the stairs so Harry couldn’t come down on his own. Harry was able to walk up and down on his own, in fact he ran around like a headless chicken outside, he’d come so far it was a blessing to see - not that he would admit it of course. His feelings for Harry were strong, but it didn’t automatically change who he was. 

Harry held onto the banister as he toddled on down the stairs, he loved his new home, his daddy always made sure his tummy was full. Not like it had been in the horrible place, with the other people, who hurt him. He was always cosy and warm, and his bed was always soft and fluffy. He had teddies of his own, and he didn’t get screamed at for touching them. His daddy read to him, about potion ingredients, and something called the tales of the beadle bard, his favourite was the hopping pot one. Most of all, his daddy had realized he didn’t like the dark, and he hated the dark, it reminded him of the horrible place the nasty people had kept him in. The most amazing thing to him was he didn’t hurt, his daddy always made sure he was safe. There was never any horrible smells, like his old bed, never stuffy and his tummy never got sore or growled at him. And the food…he loved it all of it, even if he had to take the yucky potion before eating. 

Harry climbed into his spot, as his daddy sat down, as always a House Elf brought their food to them. This time it was Dobby, it was hard to tell them apart, but he noticed differences after weeks of his daddy calling them by name. Yes, there was pancakes today, he loved them they were so soft and tasty. He could eat them all day, other than chicken nuggets, he really liked them. Watching his daddy, he reluctantly opened his mouth, and swallowed the potion grimacing in distaste. 

“Well done,” said Severus, banishing the vials since they were empty now. He would run another diagnostic on Harry and see how much longer he’d need them for. He certainly wasn’t going to get full blown rickets with the amount of Vitamin D and sun he’d been getting. Twenty minutes from the house, there was a little play park, on the days the weather permitted he took Harry there and allowed him to play for a short time. He avoided the area at the weekend, older children tended to hang around there, not that he was scared of them, and it’s just that they played more roughly than Harry could. He under no circumstances wanted Harry injured or becoming more withdrawn with people. He was still far too shy without adding reluctance as well. 

Passing over his breakfast, he put the TV on and let Harry watch the cartoons. He was very grateful he had gotten these electronics. He’d known they’d keep Harry occupied, but he had underestimated it, Harry could watch it for hours on end. Although he didn’t allow Harry to stay glued to it all day, he needed exercise and other things to stimulate his mind, such as educational toys. Not that anyone would be surprised by this, once a teacher always a teacher, even if you were a bad one apparently. The book stated that children soaked information up like a sponge usually from the age three to five being the most important time. So Severus wanted to make sure Harry had the best prospects in life, hence why he wanted him to go to a very good school and learn all he could. He wanted Harry to have what he didn’t, his Muggle education had been mediocre at best as a child, since his Muggle father was a drunk and hated his child being magical…and his mother didn’t know a damn thing about the Muggle world. He hadn’t fit in at the Muggle School he attended, same could be said for his magical education, and he had been a very severe and sarcastic child. He’d never trusted an adult as far as he could throw them. It’s why he was determined Harry would know the best of both worlds; the Muggle world had advanced since he was a young boy. 

Twenty minutes later they were finished with their breakfast and Harry was sitting watching power rangers. Dobby had returned and removed the plates, and left to do his additional chores. 

“Come on then, Harry.” said Severus standing, he didn’t need to say what since Harry was used to their routine now. After breakfast he would go up the stairs, brush Harry’s teeth, he mostly did this so he could wash out the taste of the potion, after they were done he was probably going to switch it to before breakfast like he did. Then get Harry dressed for the day, then he would play with the animal farm with Harry, getting him to name all the animals and see if he remembered the noise they made. Today would be slightly different, since he knew all the Muggle animals now; he had ordered figures of magical animals for Harry to learn. At least with them he wouldn’t have to make the noises, since they came equipped with the noises, with a real life like sound to them. From Hippogriffs to dragon’s fun for children of all ages, normally children collected them one at a time for themselves but Severus had just bought the entire collection. There would be other things Harry could collect for himself, such as chocolate frog cards, and of course the official Quidditch trading cards if he liked the sport of course, but most boys’ did. 

“We playing with animals again?” asked Harry as he stepped up the stairs, Severus right behind him keeping him safe if he stumbled or lost his balance. 

“Are we playing with the animals again,” said Severus correcting Harry softly, without making it sound like he was reprimanding Harry. 

“Are we?” asked Harry as they reached the top step. 

“Yes, but with different animal’s today.” said Severus, opening the door to the bathroom, as Harry stepped onto his little box and took his toothbrush. Waiting patiently for Severus to put some toothpaste onto it, his daddy said it was important to look after his teeth, especially his big teeth. Sugar can rot them, so he should always brush them properly. His daddy had been right so far, and so he always tried to do what he asked. Picking up his blue cup, he swished the water around his mouth before spitting it out. Smiling showing all his teeth to make sure they were still white and not rotting. Even pearly white teeth stared back at him, hopping down he went to his bedroom where his daddy was waiting for him. 

“Which top would you like to wear today?” asked Severus showing Harry two of them, so he could decide. The book said three to four year old children liked to have choices. They want to feel competent and independent; it also prevented them from digging their feet so to speak and arguing. Apparently it’s a sign of growing up, Severus didn’t see it but the book stated it was and Severus was tempted to believe it. In this routine it would make things better in the long run. It also allowed Harry to speak, which was something he liked encouraging. The first few times had been a disaster admittedly, but he’d shyly become accustomed to it, now he was quite happy to pick at least that seemed to be the case anyway. 

Harry pointed to the white stripy top, “That one.” he decided softly. Before stripping out of his pyjamas and put his underwear on, his waist pants and of course the stripy top his daddy passed him. A jumper was added to the bed, but he didn’t put it on, they only put them on if they went outside. It was warm enough in the house to go without one; nearly all rooms had fires lit in their hearth. They also had guards protecting them from coal that could potentially hurl out of the fireplace and to stop Harry from going to close and ending up burnt. 

“Can we play with the animals now?” asked Harry, his green eyes staring up at his daddy. 

“Of course,” said Severus. Despite the fact looking after Harry was a full time job; he still had a long time to spend on his potions. From eight o’clock at night until he went to bed, was his free time to brew. He rarely brewed during the day; if he did it would be a simple potion for Harry or the elves while Harry had his nap. He was also spending the majority of his time trying to find a cure for the Longbottom’s. It would be a long process, he knew that, there was so much information he needed to figure out, before he could potentially begin creating experimental potions that could bring them out. 

Harry grinned, he loved when he could play with his daddy, he was always happy when he got the questions right and made the right noises. There was nothing he loved more than making his daddy happy. He had sung happy birthday to his daddy on his birthday, with the help of the elves, who had taught him it. ‘Happy Birthday…you, Happy Birthday you, Happy birthday daddy.’ And there had even had cake, the bestest cake ever. It had been the most he’d said at that point; maybe that’s why his daddy had been happy? 

Back down the stairs, he watched his daddy unpack the figures curiously, they were new ones he’d never seen those ones before. Sitting down on the rug, beside the fire where they always played. He was so excited, he felt like squealing and jumping up and down. He didn’t though, he wasn’t used to feeling like this until his daddy came, scooting over he cuddled into him as he laid them all out. His green eyes roaming over them, they were so colourful, and different from the other animals he’d seen. He couldn’t wait to find out what they were. 

“These animals are magical ones, Harry. Do you remember the rules about magic?” said Severus, once they were all out of the box. 

“No talking about magic to Muggles.” said Harry surely, he knew that rule, his daddy had made it clear especially when they started going to the park. 

“That’s right, well done.” said Severus, but if they did move then he knew that wouldn’t be a worry, since he’d pick a magical area in St. Lucia if they went there. 

Harry shuddered crying out, not understanding what was happening, he just felt very sick all of a sudden and cold. 

“Harry?” asked Severus, frowning, wondering what was going on. Feeling the shudders racing through his son, he picked him up feeling at his forehead alarmed by the coolness of his skin. Baffled he summoned his cover, and placed it around him slightly alarmed. Flicking his wand out, he began to scan him to see what on earth was going on. The scan revealed nothing; it showed Harry was in perfect health. 

“Are you sore?” enquired Severus. 

Harry shook his head, burrowing himself as far as he could get into his daddy. 

Then Severus’ eyes caught the date and time on the scan he had just performed and goose bumps appeared all over his arms and a shiver worked its way down his back. He closed his eyes, remembering a certain piece of paper in the future estimating the time of Harry’s death…and he knew with grave certainty the Golem had just died…he had not expected Harry to feel anything. Yet he shouldn’t be surprised, it had been created using Harry’s blood, hair and magic. Cursing silently, still feeling very odd indeed. The toys were discarded as Severus stood up with his son in his arms and sat on the couch, just holding him close. 

As if he had been there, he envisioned what was happening, very soon, one hour to be exact, Arabella Figg would call the police and just five minutes later…she would be dead. Closing his eyes, he prayed for her forgiveness for being unable to save her. Unfortunately in life, you couldn’t save everyone, and this was a very fine example of that statement. He had saved one person that was the best consolation of all, even more so that it was Harry. Merlin his thoughts of Harry before he found out…ashamed him to the very core of his being. Especially now that he loved Harry as if he were his own. 

Another shiver passed through Severus, as he rubbed soothingly at Harry’s back, as he warmed back up again. He wasn’t surprised when his breathing evened out and he fell asleep. It wasn’t so easy for him to warm up through, since he felt cold inside. He would be glad when this day was over; he’d always known it would be a bad one, but only because of the events he knew were happening not too far away. Yet this topped any of his thoughts on this topic.


	17. Chapter 17

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 17 

Visiting And Leaving 

Severus went around the house, gathering everything they would need for the few days they would be away. He was actually contemplating not coming back, but if that was the case, the Elves could do it. It made him feel awkward asking the Elves to do anything, but he was so used to doing everything for himself that it would be. Even at Hogwarts he didn’t see or ask the Elves for anything. His clothes went down the laundry shoot, and were on the bed the day after other than that he didn’t see them. He even kept his own quarters, the potions lab and his personal lab clean and sterilized and he did that by hand. He would just have to wait and see how the meeting went, what the school and area were really like. Harry couldn’t be kept secret, it was no life for him, and he needed friends, normality, something that he’d never had the chance of before.

He was so behind other three year olds, in development and in social skills. Pot kettle black, it may be but he didn’t want Harry growing up like him. For the past year and half he’d been kept inside a disgusting cupboard without human contact, and the only contact he received had been harsh ones no doubt. Harry definitely had catching up to do, and hopefully his experience at the hands of the Dursley’s wouldn’t hinder it completely. He had adapted so well, but he was still behind especially with interacting with others his own age. He would be better of in a Magical area, one where he didn’t have to hide who he was. That’s if Harry ever decided to do any accidental magic, as of right now if he didn’t know he would have assumed he didn’t. 

Once everything was packed and in his pocket, he began to gather the more important documents for their trip. The Portkey was on the table, the documents for the hotel he was staying in, which was only twenty minutes from the school he was visiting and their passport documents. It wasn’t like Muggle ones, just paperwork provided from Gringotts to prove who they were. The documents provided from Gringotts had their assumed names on them, giving them a check he nodded. 

Septimus Regis and Harrison Regis thankfully Harry didn’t know he was a Potter, and wouldn’t for a while. It was too much to ask any three years old to remember to keep secrets. No he meant what he said; Harry would grow up without any burdens on him. He knew it would be harder to keep it from him the older he got, since teenagers would make a big deal out of it and feel betrayed. Hopefully he could raise Harry right, and be able to tell him without any overreactions from his…son. He would know he was adopted, and his parent’s first names, that was it, he couldn’t risk anyone asking Harry and him revealing it without realizing the consequences. 

Severus looked around once more before he satisfied himself that he had indeed remembered everything. He turned to Harry to see him watching him with clouded green eyes. No doubt he was confused, he hadn’t explained, which was remiss of him. Sitting down on the couch, moving the empty breakfast place taking a deep breath. 

“Today we will be going on a little holiday; there is someone I want to meet. We might even have enough time to go to the beach, would you like that?” asked Severus, his black eyes boring into Harry’s trying to gauge how he really felt. 

“The beach?” echoed Harry, he’d seen pretty pictures in the books, and the water looked so blue and the sand so yellow and he was going to get to see it? His daddy had told him the colours; he taught him lots of things, excitement thrummed through him. He was really going to the beach! To see the sand and the water! It was going to be so pretty. “Yes, I want to go to the beach.” he added, his green eyes glittering with happiness, the park was fun so how would the beach be? He couldn’t wait.   
“We will be leaving soon, but first I have somewhere to go, you can come if you like. I will only be gone five minutes, I have someone I must say goodbye to.” said Severus solemnly. He knew the answer before Harry said anything; he’d left Harry alone with the House Elf’s twice, once when he was asleep and the other awake. Heather had said he sat there near comatose until he returned. Wouldn’t move, wouldn’t speak, wouldn’t play with his toys or even look at the Elves. He’d just stared at the spot were he had disappeared, and so Severus was always reluctant to go anywhere when Harry was awake. 

“Come,” said Harry immediately, worrying his bottom lip, he didn’t want to be left alone. He was scared his daddy wouldn’t come back…just like his mummy and first daddy did. He didn’t want to end up with the nasty people who kept him in that dark place again either. 

“Alright,” said Severus, nodding resignedly. Picking Harry up, he put him on his hip picking up the fresh flowers he’d gotten from the shop down the road yesterday, he Apparated away…to a very familiar place. It gave him the shivers being back here, but he had to do it. 

Putting Harry back down on his feet, and the child immediately grabbed onto his hand. Harry looked around warily, it was creepy here. Staying as close to his daddy as possible, not wanting to be left alone for a second. Looking up at his daddy, he saw he looked sad again, why? 

Severus walked over to the area he’d first come to…just a few months ago…but eight years in the future. Sighing softly, he knelt down at the tombstone, brimming with guilt that was nearly eating him alive. He hadn’t paid any attention to this stone even in the future; they had been there for Harry only. Severus fingers trailed over the newly cut stone, removing the dirt that must have been missed absently. 

“I am so sorry I couldn’t save you, but know this…your sacrifice wasn’t in vain. Harry lives on and will grow up happy, someday people will know what you helped do.” said Severus softly, vowing to do so when he could, it was the least she deserved. She had tried to save Harry; it’s more than anyone else had done, well with the obvious exception of his mother, who had died for him. “I hope you understand that if I could have saved you I would.” 

“Daddy?” murmured Harry, standing beside the kneeling figure not sure what to do. His daddy gave him hugs when he got scared or tired…would he want that? It made him feel better so maybe it might make his daddy happy? 

“Yes, Harry?” asked Severus turning to face his son, his attention solely focused on him alone. 

Harry stepped up and wrapped his little arms around his dad’s neck, patting at his back hoping to make him feel better. Severus wrapped his arms firmly around the little boy, closing his eyes he wasn’t used to people touching him willingly. Nor was he used to people wanting to comfort him, yet this little lost soul loved him and depended upon him to make his life better. Dear Merlin, would the guilt ever go away? Not just Figg, but his actions that led to Lily’s death, his deplorable thoughts about an innocent child…swallowing bitterly, the bile almost causing him to vomit. He’d wanted to give a child detention for not appearing, never considering for a minute something bad had happened. What kind of person did that make him? He didn’t deserve this sweet soul in front of him, but he was the only one who could, and he wasn’t going to let them down again, not ever. This just strengthened his resolve, if the school was what was promised, and then he would remain abroad, where nobody could find them. 

“Better now?” asked Harry, his green eyes bright. 

“I am thank you Harry.” said Severus, turning to face the tombstone, he placed a single rose on it, and he couldn’t make it so it would never wither or die, not here in the Muggle world. Turning to the other, and without a word placed a single rose also on the top of ‘Harry Potter’s’ grave. They wouldn’t be returning here, at least not for a very long time, his mind was now resolute. 

Picking Harry up once more, he took them to one more destination, ironically enough somewhere else he had been eight years in the future. This time though, the little grave…was nowhere to be seen as he had expected. Watching Harry, he was looking around curiously, not really understanding why he was there. Crouching down, marvelling at the fact he could without getting aching knees and or back. All the Cruciatus Curses the Dark Lord had threw at him, along with living in a damp underground area his body had felt sixty not the man he was nearing his thirties. It’s why he’d chosen to take the potion, not just to keep up with Harry, but to allow him to experience everything again. It was a new start for both of them, and he wanted to enjoy it. It did take some getting used to, being so young, technically he was now nineteen years old, had been since January the ninth. His body though was still he’d estimated to be still seventeen. Soon the mark would be making reappearance; it was going to be odd covering up his arm again. He’d gotten so used to wearing T-shirts again. 

Severus did the charm on the flower; the others he’d brought were still there. By the time his other self came to visit as he did on Halloween the magical signature would be gone so he’d never know. He placed the entire bouquet on Lily’s grave, his hawk eyes taking in his surroundings. Thankfully nobody was around; it was much too early for the inhabitants of Godric’s Hollow to be up and nosing around. Did he tell Harry who was here? Could he even begin to understand? 

“This is where your mummy and first daddy were laid to rest, Harry. Would you like to say goodbye to them?” asked Severus. 

Harry blinked uncomprehendingly, why would his mummy and daddy be in there? Was it heaven? How could they watch over him from under there? He didn’t understand at all, so he just cuddled into his daddy seeking comfort. He didn’t like it here, he wanted to go home. 

“I will take care of him, Lily. I promise you this, and it’s a promise I intend to keep. I’m taking him somewhere safe, but we will be back someday.” said Severus, quietly, before standing up once more, Harry already on his hip. He noticed an older woman, someone he knew to be Bathilda Bagshot emerging from her house. Immediately Apparating not wanting to be seen, despite the fact she wouldn’t be able to see them, she was old and probably had failing eyesight. 

“Welcome back, Master Severus, Harry.” said Heather, from where stood having just magically got rid of the ashes and replaced wood in the hearth. She turned back to her task and lit the fire, watching it blaze as all magical fires did a few seconds later the fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace. 

“Thank you, Heather.” said Severus not stopping, he merely took a hold of the Portkey that would take him to his hotel. The meeting wasn’t until the afternoon, and he did hope there wasn’t a lot of parents there…he just couldn’t stand being around so many people. He had the letter from the Headmaster in his pocket as well, which would serve as a Portkey to the school when the time came. “Hold on to this very tightly, Harry. Now it might feel a little odd, but do not let go, okay?” 

“Okay,” said Harry, his little fingers gripped the paper tightly, closing his eyes tightly. 

“St. Lucia Bay Garden Hotel.” stated Severus firmly, and then the nauseating yanking from his naval let him know the Portkey had worked. After what seemed like hours, but merely just a minute at the most, of whirling sickness they felt their feet firmly on the ground. The room was spacious, small but spacious, nothing in it just posters saying welcome to Bay Garden Hotel, with a list of activities both Muggle and magical they could enjoy maps of the area, and other interesting titbits. 

“Welcome to the Bay Garden Hotel, sir.” said the young Porter, entering the room, his tanned complexion added with his smile would have put nearly everyone at ease. He looked around not seeing any luggage, so asked the question on his thoughts. “Do you have any luggage I may take up to your room sir?” 

“No, thank you.” said Severus dryly, before leaving the room, rolling his eyes at the man’s insistence on holding the door open for him. 

“Is there anything I can do for you sir? How about I show you to your room?” he asked professionally. 

“We will be fine,” said Severus nodding curtly, noticing Harry was looking at everything in wide eyed wonder. The doors were open, giving them a perfect view of the beach and Caribbean Sea. 

“Look,” said Harry pointing to it, despite the fact he was so warm and beginning to feel uncomfortable it was so hot. “Can we go?” 

“In a few minutes, first we have to check in and get changed.” said Severus, going over to the ‘concierge desk’ and handed over the letter which was proof that he had paid upfront and also had the room number they’d be staying in. 

“Welcome to the Bay Garden Hotel, Sir.” said the Concierge, handing over the key with a smile. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask for me, my name is Jorge.” 

“Indeed,” said Severus, accepting the key before leaving once he was safely far enough away he placed Harry on his feet and entered the lift. St. Lucia was a beautiful but hot place by the looks of things, and it was pretty unknown, so they wouldn’t end up bumping into tourists from the UK. With a ding, they found themselves on their floor, exiting the lift he looked around until he found which way to go. It didn’t take them long at all to get into the thankfully air conditioned room, he was sweating profusely already. 

“Can we go now?” asked Harry, his green eyes gleaming with excitement and impatience hoping up and down unable to contain his exuberance. 

Severus stared at Harry surprised; he’d never seen him so excited before, thankfully his tone had remained respectful. He under no circumstances was going to allow Harry to be disrespectful, if he let him off with it now it would just continue to spiral out of control. It was a nice surprise to see Harry acting like a normal three year old. 

“In a minute,” said Severus softly, removing his cloak and laying it on the chair, they didn’t have to hide here since it was a Magical hotel. After that he removed his jumper, sighing in relief that he was out of the restricted clothing. Staring down at his trousers thoughtfully, he’d never worn shorts in his life…and wasn’t sure about wearing them even now. Yet he wanted to, he was just another tourist, another young man not a scary Potions Master and he wanted to experience life he might as well go the whole nine yards. His mind made up, he transfigured his trousers into shorts, black but still shorts enough that he wouldn’t be overheated. He felt as if he was taking any defences he had down, which was extremely odd, but he’d never tried it even in his other life. His life had never been his own; he’d served two people who used him for information. 

Moving over to Harry, he took his jumper off and changed his trousers into a pair of grey shorts. Tapping his wand against Harry’s head and nodded in satisfaction when the spell took affect. It acted as a protection against sunburn, keep him safe from the harmful rays of the sun. 

“Don’t run off, don’t go into the water unless I’m with you, okay?” said Severus firmly, letting Harry know he was very serious.

“Okay daddy,” said Harry nodding vigorously. 

“Is there anything you want to ask?” added Severus, giving Harry a chance to ask him anything he wanted. 

“Am I ‘loud to talk about magic?” asked Harry, his green eyes wide and earnest. 

“Allowed, and yes in this part you can,” said Severus, wondering what Harry would say if he spoke about it, it seemed meaningless because so far Harry barely spoke to him never mind strangers. “Later this afternoon we are going to a magical school to visit the Headmaster there.” 

Harry nodded, not really understanding why his daddy wanted to visit anyone, but the thought of the beach had all thoughts wiped from his mind. Holding onto his daddy’s hand Harry was barely able to contain his excitement, a squeal left his lips before he realized what he’d done. Severus just smiled slightly down at Harry, inordinately pleased to see him so carefree. As they left the hotel, amid the people, he wondered very briefly what people thought…did they assume he was Harry’s father or brother? The second option made him shudder; shaking off his thoughts he led his excited three years old to the beach to experience it for the first time. Not only was it Harry's first time, but it was Severus' as well, he'd never in all his years been to the beach.


	18. Chapter 18

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 18 

The Beach And Grande Riviere Magical School 

Severus grabbed his wand and pouch which was directly connected to his vault at Gringotts. The money he’d taken to buy the property in the UK was already replaced. The potion he’d created to help people cope with their emotions was doing really well, not just in the UK either, he’d had requests from St. Mungo’s the American branch. Sliding both items into his pocket, which thankfully his shorts indeed have. With that he guided a jumping, impatient three years old from the room. Merlin, he’d never head Harry squealing before, not even going to the park. He was getting better, and it was music to his ears, it truly was. 

“Can I press the button?” asked Harry shyly, peering at his daddy from the corner of his eyes as they entered the lift, to take them back down to the front of the hotel. His green eyes would have put the sun to shame, such a sparkle they held within their depths. 

“Of course, press that one,” said Severus pointing straight at the little button with ‘G’ for ground floor on it. They were currently on the first floor. Watching Harry, standing on his tip toes to press it, watching it light up with obvious delight. Harry turned to beam at his daddy, he’d never been so many different places before, or seen so many people. So different from the cupboard and the nasty people. He loved his daddy, he took him to the park and now he was getting to go to the beach. His cuddles were the best though, nothing could compare to them. 

With a ding the doors of the lift opened letting them out, instead of heading for the doors, Severus headed for the gift shop inside the hotel. He headed straight for the section of beach things, and grabbed a few things for Harry to play with. A bucket and spade and of course blow up beach ball. Paying the shop assistant he led Harry outside, the doors automatically opening and that’s when the heat really hit them. Heat that neither of them was used to, but Harry didn’t seem to mind as he eyed the beach with awe. 

Harry looked around at all the people, slightly fearful, but he wanted to see and play on the beach too much to really care right now. As long as his daddy was there, nobody would hurt him, he knew that. Tightening his hand on his daddy’s they walked towards the beach. They found a little secluded spot, where hardly anyone was around and sat down, but they weren’t alone for long since more people seemed to come and fill the void. 

Severus flicked his wand removing the packaging from the bucket and spade and handed it to Harry. No doubt he would be confused, but Harry would get there, other children were doing it, Harry was smart he would pick it up. Removing the ball from the cardboard box he tapped it with his wand and it filled with air and closed the plastic air containment piece. He handed it to Harry, who grabbed onto it still gazing around in awe. 

Severus did as well, he found nothing fascinating about the beach, or why people would want to come all the time. The noise was a little much for him, but occasionally there would be a lull in the noise, which let him hear nothing but the sea and the waves which soothed and calmed him like nothing else had. Most of the families in the area were older ones, more his age…or well they used to be until he’d taken a de-aging potion. A few teenagers and a small child, that’s if they were all mother, father, daughter and sons of course. 

Turning back to Harry his lips twitched, he had figured it out on his own, he was a smart boy. He already knew that, he had such a thirst for knowledge. He remembered things easily; he knew all Magical and Muggle animals and the figures had a proud place on his desk in his bedroom. He sometimes took the dragons and figures to the bath with him, he definitely preferred playing with them. The Magical dragons liked to puff smoke, and Harry always gazed at them in awe as if trying to figure out just how they did it. 

Harry cocked his head to the side, wondering why his sandcastle wasn’t like the one over there, it just fell down again. His eyes widened when he noticed the mummy using her magic to make a big one for the little boy. He wanted one like that! His tongue poked out the side of his mouth, his daddy and the Elves did magic…his mummy and first daddy had had magic too, could he do it? Turning back to his own lumpy sandcastle, touching it, wishing with all his might that he had a nice big sandcastle too. Then before his eyes, the sand began to move, until he had a nice castle of his own. Beaming at his own success, he continued to gaze at it mesmerised. 

“You are a clever boy, Harry! Well done!” said Severus, his voice filled with pride as he scooped his son up and hugged him close. He had finally done magic, and he had to make sure to appropriately praise him for it, so he knew it was okay. “I am so proud of you little one.” 

Harry giggled a smile still on his face as he hugged his daddy back; he was magical just like his daddy and he’d made his daddy happy. He always liked it when he made his daddy happy, he didn’t like to see him sad. Lying there on the crook of his neck, he felt happy; he never wanted to end up back in that horrible cupboard. He was a good boy, and his daddy was here, he wouldn’t let anything bad happen. 

“I think someone deserves a sweet for being good, don’t you?” suggested Severus, planting the three year old back on his feet. Overwhelmed by the love and need shining in those green orbs, dear Merlin, how could he have hated Lily’s child? But no, he hadn’t hated him…not really just the thought of who he assumed Harry would be. Spoiled, thinking himself above the rules because of his fame. Fame would go to anyone’s head, and he’d wrongly assumed Petunia would have spoiled him despite her sour disposition as a child. Removing a Galleon from his money pouch, he handed it over to Harry, his fingers clamped over it, like he was holding onto a rock. 

“Go on then, little one. Go get yourself an ice cream, I will remain right here I promise, and I’ll be watching.” said Severus, showing him where the ice cream van was. “Two ice cream comes, one vanilla and you can get any flavour you like.” he had to help Harry become independent; he couldn’t remain dependant on him forever. Plus it would make it easier when Harry began school, he was rather hopeful the school lived up to his expectations. If it didn’t well Harry wouldn’t be attending it. 

Harry looked over at the van before turning back to his daddy, biting his lip he nodded slowly. He didn’t want to disappoint his daddy, and he really wanted an ice cream. It wasn’t too far and his daddy said he’d watch nobody was around so he wouldn’t be hurt. Clutching his coin as if it were a precious diamond he walked towards the van, which towered over him when he got there a minute later. 

“Hello sweetie, what can I get you?” asked a nice lady smiling down at him. 

“Two ice cream cones please,” said Harry speaking slowly remembering what his daddy said. 

“What flavour would you like sweetie? We have mint, toffee, fudge, chocolate, vanilla, peanut butter, strawberry?” she would have named more but the child looked overwhelmed with what she’s said so far. 

“Toffee and Vanilla please,” said Harry, his green eyes gleaming happily. Toffee sounded fun; he looked around just to make sure his daddy was still there. He beamed when he saw he was still looking over, see, and his daddy always told the truth. Turning back to find two large ice cream cones in the lady’s hands. 

“Ten Sickles sweetie,” she said. 

Harry looked at her curiously, wondering what Sickles meant, remembering the coin in his hand, he’d seen his daddy hand coins over when buying things. Opening his hand he held the coin out for her to take, which she did. 

“Do you have pockets sweetie?” she asked. 

Harry stared down before looking back up and nodding why would she want to know if he had pockets. Then she handed coins back, he put them in his pocket only to receive more from her, then another set and another set. Until he had seventeen sickles in his pocket, which was nearly pulling his shorts down. His tongue poking out of his mouth, he used his hands to die his shorts tighter so they didn’t fall down. 

“Here you go sweetie.” said the ice cream lady, handing over both cones, not letting go until she was sure the child had a good grip on them. 

“Thank you,” said Harry kindly, before turning away and toddling back to his daddy, handing over the cones as he took his seat once again on the sandy beach, where his castle was. Then he handed the silver coins over, with his small hands it took a while but eventually they were all out of his pocket. 

“Well done,” said Severus, handing Harry his caramel coloured cone. Flicking his wand to find out the time, nodding briefly they could remain here for a little while longer. Perhaps he’d take Harry into the water when they finished their cones. An ice cream cone, Severus sometimes felt as though he was in the twilight zone. He’d never had one growing up, he’d had a few sundaes at Fortescue’s ice cream parlour when he could spare the money, other than that he’d never allowed himself the pleasure of just enjoying something. “Eat it quickly, the sun will make it melt.” he added as an afterthought, which was obvious, the ice cream was already beginning to run down the cone. He hadn’t had the pleasure of receiving positive reactions when he displayed magic. His mother had been terrified and his father furious, he couldn’t help wonder now as an adult…if she had even been the slightest bit proud. It was just after that she began giving him potion lessons, theoretical work of course since there was no for them to brew potions. Not only that but she’d given him her books, which were always shrunk and hidden by the time Tobias got home. It was as parental as his mother had ever gotten with him, he had never understood why they had him to begin with, and neither of them wanted children. 

Harry licked his toffee cone, and nearly squealed again it tasted the best ever! Licking his lips, he continued eating his cone, licking at the ice cream until it was nearly all gone. Looking up at his daddy he saw him eating the other bit, so Harry did the same thing it was nice and soft easy to chew on until he could get to the remains of the ice cream which was runny but Harry didn’t mind. 

Severus ruefully shook his head before flicking his wand out and cleaned Harry up once the cone was finished. Getting rid of the sticky mess on both his hands and face. “Would you like to go into the water?” he knew the answer before Harry even comprehended what he said. So he wasn’t surprised when the little head snapped up and nodded vigorously. 

“Come,” said Severus removing their shoes and socks, putting them neatly beside the beach ball and bucket. Which Harry picked up before taking his hand and they both went down to investigate the water. 

“Look! Pretty.” stated Harry, bending down to retrieving the item he thought was ‘pretty’. 

“That, Harry is a Conch shell,” said Severus bending down, as always ready to educate Harry. Unfortunately Harry wasn’t going to be able to take it with him. Removing shells and other beach items was illegal in St. Lucia, and one needed a permit to even ‘fish’ for the conch shells. In actuality not many shells were found on the beach in these parts due to poaching one could call it. They took them, and tried to sell them in vendors to tourists, which resulted in them getting ripped off. When returning home, the shells were taken off them. “Animals live inside, it is their home.” 

“Where?” asked Harry curiously, how could an animal live inside it? He didn’t shake it, just in case he upset whatever it was. 

“They are very small,” said Severus softly, before he took the shell and replaced it exactly where it had been before Harry took it. 

Harry giggled when the water splashed all over his feet; it was cold but warm at the same time. The sand squished under his feet, it was odd but Harry didn’t let that deter him. He stepped forward until his feet were under the water, keeping a tight hold of his daddy not wanting to fall. The waves were calm, but enough to make him feel like he was about to topple over. This was nice; he wanted to stay here forever! Harry filled his bucket with water but found it too hard to carry, so he had to pour lots of it out until he could. 

“Finished?” asked Severus, his lips twitching. 

Harry nodded before began walking out, keeping a tight grip of his bucket once they were back to their spot, Harry poured it all over an unused part of the sand, before he began to try and make a new sandcastle by himself. Unfortunately all he succeeded in doing was making something that looked like a pyramid. Harry didn’t mind though, he liked it, very much and was proud of himself. Harry looked up at his daddy when he dried his feet and began to put his socks on. 

“We going now?” asked Harry. 

“Are we leaving now.” corrected Severus automatically “Yes, but we will come back another day.” promised Severus. 

Harry gave Severus a big smile, he couldn’t wait to come back he’d had so much fun. He waited patiently under his shoes were on, before standing up, waiting on his daddy putting on his own. His hands scooped up the ball, his bucket, spade and rake not wanting them to be left behind. They were his and nobody else was getting them, he clutched them possessively to him, using only one hand so he could take his daddy’s hand when they were walking. 

“Come on then, little one.” said Severus, making sure nothing was left behind, before they walked back to the hotel, there was time for a bite to eat before going to the school. He would just request room service; he wasn’t in the mood for more company. Although he had to admit it hadn’t been as bad as he envisioned, it was actually a peaceful place when you block out the noisy children. Still he would rather it just be he and Harry for some lunch, with that in mind it took no time at all to ask at the concierge desk for some room service to be delivered to them before getting into the lift. Harry once again lit the button, exuberantly, although Severus could tell he was beginning to tire out. It was no wonder, he usually had a little nap before then, but perhaps he should begin cutting it out altogether. 

\------0 

Harry and Severus - Grande Riviere Magical School 

Severus had used the Portkey at the designated time, and the Portkey had taken them directly to the front of the school. The large sign greeted them with the name of the school under it was a picture of its insignia and directly under it was their motto for the school written in both Latin and English. Hogwarts was never tickle a sleeping dragon, however this school used the motto ‘Only those who dare to fail greatly can ever achieve greatly.’ ‘Non eos tantum, qui ausus est nimis valde, consequi possit’. Shaking off his thoughts, he looked at his son, and realized he’d probably be carrying him; he looked too tired to walk anywhere. Thankfully he had a lot of stamina, so he would be able to do it no problem, it helped that Harry wasn’t at his ideal weight yet. Although he had gotten a lot taller since he took him from Privet Drive, the marks on his door proved it. It also helped to prove that the potion was doing its job as well. 

“Septimus Regis?” enquired a wizard stepping from the shadows, he was as tall as Severus himself, but that’s where the similarities ended. This man was extremely tanned, striking blue eyes and had an air of confidence around him. 

“Indeed,” said Severus, nodding his head to the side, observing the wizard curiously. 

“My name is Headmaster Adison, it’s nice to you meet you both, this must be Harrison?” asked the Headmaster, smiling in welcome to the young boy. He had the most exquisite green eyes he’d ever seen, he was also very shy he observed but a lot of children were. Mostly only children, who weren’t used to interacting with people on a daily basis until they came to school. From the writing the wizard had done, he’d expected an older man, he was needless to say pleasantly surprised, and it went to show there was hope for the younger generation after all. 

“Good to meet you sir, I thought this was an orientation?” enquired Severus, there was absolutely nobody there. So it was obvious it wasn’t the case at all. Which had him curious, why would the Headmaster of an elite school come to greet them personally? It wasn’t as if Dumbledore did the same thing, to everyone that turned up at the school. 

“None of the sir, my name is Talin; it’s very nice to meet you, why don’t we take this meeting somewhere more comfortable? Would you like a tour of the school or hear about it?” enquired Talin, gesturing for them to follow him. “The orientation meeting was changed; unfortunately neither I nor my deputy was available on the scheduled date. Not something that’s ever happened before I can assure you. We set it for a week earlier, with you being so far away, we knew it would not get to you in time. I moved my schedule around, and thankfully succeeded in being here on time.” he didn’t do orientations on his own, there was just too many people coming. So there were always at least three teachers, five of the top students that just graduated the last term to answer all any questions they had. 

“You always do orientations?” asked Severus, it wasn’t something Hogwarts did. If it was Muggle-born students then a teacher would go to them and talk about the school. The pureblood’s always accepted their places at Hogwarts; it was a tradition more than anything else. Well other than those who decided to go to Durmstrang institute, which admittedly wasn’t done often, mostly because the mothers didn’t want their children going to school so far away. Durmstrang did not emit Muggle-Borns into their school, so all those that attend were pureblood’s, which was highly desirable to the pureblood’s and more so for the Death Eaters. 

“Of course, how else can the parents feel secure in sending their children here?” said Talin giving the wizard a curious look. He knew the wizard was English, his accent gave him away, he knew a little about the UK but not a lot. 

“It is not done back home, Hogwarts does not offer orientations.” said Severus. Looking around his eyes gazed at the school; it had only two levels unless he was very much mistaken. Although it was much bigger length wise in fact there could have been two Hogwarts sitting on the school that way. That wasn’t even counting the mass of acres on each side of the building, which seemed to be divided into Muggle and Magical areas. It would make getting to class much easier that’s for sure, without a legion of staircases to go up. 

“How do the parents feel about that?” asked Talin curious about their custom, opening the door he let the wizard through first before taking a seat behind his desk. His office was nothing extravagant, he preferred using the money to educate the children than fill his office with items he would only ever see when he worked. 

“I have absolutely no idea,” said Severus honestly, as he took his seat, Harry sitting on his knee looking around in interest at his new surroundings. 

“Harrison? If you wish to play, there is a box of toy’s over there that may entertain you.” said Talin pointing towards the obvious toys. 

“Its okay, Harry. I’m not going anywhere.” said Severus softly, giving Harry a choice. 

Harry looked at both of them before he slid of his daddy’s lap, they were just talking and there was nothing fun about that. So he might as well play, plus there was a large Abraxan in that box, and he liked the look of it. Climbing on the couch, he crossed his legs and grabbed a few toys from the box at the side gleefully inspecting it thoroughly; his small figurines were nothing on this. The wings were really big, he would love to see one some day. 

“You must have had him really young,” said Talin, observing the child. Wondering if the mother was still around, considering he’d brought the child with him, he’d bet that Septimus was a single father. 

“Indeed,” said Severus, revealing nothing. 

“And his mother?” asked Talin. 

“She died when he was a baby,” said Severus truthfully, his posture tense he did not want to get into all this. “What subjects do you offer for the students?” he then added to change the subject. 

“What age?” asked Talin becoming professional. 

“Perhaps you should start with the age of four?” asked Severus firmly. 

“They do not have classes per say, its more of a nursery where they can come, make friends, learn their words, numbers, and of course Latin. Four months into the year, they will receive training wands, and learn to open their magical core, using it once a week to expand and used to holding a wand. The spells will be simple ones, colour changing mostly, and how to create bubbles out of the end of the wand and perhaps even water. It’s during this time, we find the more magically powerful children.” said Talin. 

“Why?” asked Severus, shrewdly. 

“Well, as you may know, magically powerful children have it easier when it comes to spell casting, they won’t need as much guidance as those who find it difficult to cast spells. They would be put into two groups, class A and class B, none are treated differently and we use no words such as advanced classes they aren’t made to feel special or the less magically powerful made to feel inferior. All children should be given the chance to expand their potential. Children, who have trouble young, do tend to surprise us later in life by overtaking others at exam time. We keep an eye on them, and if they do, they are switched classes should both the student and their parents agree. The parents here have a large say in how their children are taught, and are always informed if something happens whether its something insignificant or concerning.” stated Talin. 

“Is it a boarding school? Its something that wasn’t confirmed in the brochure I had.” asked Severus. 

“It’s both a day school and boarding school (which is only open to children aged five and up), but we never have more than ten students staying in the dormitory each year. Most people in these parts prefer their children home at night time.” said Talin. 

“And when they are five?” asked Severus, the school did sound very much more advanced than Hogwarts. Dumbledore nor the Head of Houses’ sent notes home, not even when the students were gravely injured, whether it have been a potions accident (not that one had occurred since he became Headmaster) or just a bad fall from their boom. Muggles were unaware of what the hell happened to their children during the year, they were completely cut off, relying only on what their children wrote to them via owl whenever they felt like it.


	19. Chapter 19

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 19 

Hearing More About The School 

“When they are five they mostly have what we term as normal classes, with two magically focused classes sometimes three depending on what the parents want. The classes are writing, reading, maths, their Latin of course would be continued, Physical education classes, which include a wide variety of Muggle sports, football, rounder’s, rugby, and there is of course flying lessons. It is simply on training brooms that only go two feet in the air, and a medic and two teachers is always on hand should anything happen. The safety of our students is extremely important to us. The two classes are a mixture of magic; it is not centred on a specific craft. Nothing too strenuous of course, since their magical core has just been opened. Levitating charms, which do take a few weeks perhaps months depending on the child. Then there would be the wand-lighting charm, and by the end of the year the softening charm and mending charm. All spells found in the standard book of spells Grade 1.” Talin stopped there seeing the rather shocked look on the young wizard’s face, probably the first genuine emotion he’d seen from him yet. He wasn’t sure what to make of him, but it was obvious he was a good father; his son constantly looked for him as if afraid he’d disappear. If the child had saw his mother die, then that would certainly explain it, but Septimus had said she died when he was a baby. 

“Are you trying to tell me that five year old children successfully manage to cast those spells in one year at such a young age?” asked Severus, quite frankly shocked to the core. 

“Of course, why wouldn’t they?” asked Talin confused. 

“I see,” said Severus trying to digest that, spells that eleven year old children just learn at Hogwarts…five year olds were being taught them here. Obviously very successfully if the plain confusion on Talin’s face was anything to go by. It blew away his preconceived notions to hell, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that. “What about the underage wizardry law?” 

“I am to assume that is some law in the UK?” asked Talin, perhaps he should have looked into this more before meeting with the wizard. 

“Yes, children under the age of seventeen aren’t allowed to cast magic outside of school! Anything done under the age of eleven is considered accidental magic. The children only begin their education at the age of eleven, spells you are telling me five year olds cast here.” said Severus. If they were educated until they were eighteen…just what the hell could they be taught? 

“I see,” said Talin thoughtfully, shifting in his seat, sitting forward, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he gathered his thoughts. The rules seemed a bit restrictive in the UK; let’s not forget all that magical potential being lost. Not educating them in their magic until they were eleven? Well no wonder he was so shocked that they taught children spells at the age of five. “Part of those rules apply here, you aren’t supposed to do magic in front of Muggles that DO NOT know about the magical world. The children are taught that of course, in fact they keep their training wand in their locker at the end of the day unless the parents wish it otherwise, and live in a magically and or secluded area. Of course we try and keep it as far as possible for all students, but regretfully it’s not always possible.” 

“Aren’t supposed to?” enquired Severus sharply. 

“Children are children at the end of the day, and until they are older they don’t have complete control over their magic. As you probably already know, their power is tied to their emotions, and growing up can be quite difficult especially with magical powers.” said Talin. “It’s why we have after school clubs, where they can play with their friends, cast more magic and have fun. There are a wide range of after school activities, Gobstones, which we have the trophy underage team in the international league thanks to our students. All this of course is just two years; we have an entire room dedicated to each trophy the students of this school have acquired over the years.” 

Severus eyed the wall, underage Quidditch team, Gobstones club team, Astronomy Club team, Charms Club, Transfiguration Club team, Duelling Club team, Potions club team. Art club team, Literature team club, best poetry team club. The list was quite frankly endless, and those were just for the past two years? He could see why the reviews at Gringotts were so full on. Of course they would all have to be underage, since once they left school the trophies would only be presented to the winner not a big one for the school and small one for its students. It was hard to get his mind around underage being nearing nineteen years old unless it was different. 

“What age do you become an adult here?” asked Severus curiously. 

“Sixteen, the last two years are more focused on what the students want to do once they are graduated. In fact just last year we had six apprentices graduate to Mastery level with our teachers it is a new record, one we are very proud of.” said Talin. 

“So they are free to leave at sixteen?” enquired Severus. 

“Of course, that’s graduate level,” said Talin. 

“And their exam level?” asked Severus thoughtfully. 

“By then they will have completed both their O.W.L’s and N.E.W.T’s and if they want they can even take their apprentice exams if they wish.” stated Talin. “Again, the children and parents have a big say in it, and if they think they can handle it who are we to discourage otherwise?” children learnt from mistakes, but there were no mistakes when it came to learning just let downs if the results weren’t as good as they hoped. 

“I see,” said Severus, quite frankly he just wanted to go back to the hotel and think for a while. He’d always assumed children couldn’t be taught spells because it would destroy their developing magical core. Nearing sixty years of this school couldn’t be wrong, did that mean Dumbledore and the Ministry were misleading everyone or did they truly believe it? 

“Back to the original conversation, the other class is potion basics.” said Talin. Watching Severus’ eyes met his intensely; this wizard had a passion for the art of brewing potions. Only those who had a deep desire/passion could get that sparkle in their eye, that intensity. 

“Such as?” asked Severus, bracing himself for what was to come. He knew no matter what he wasn’t going to like the answer, or rather understand it at the very least. The students at Hogwarts certainly didn’t want to learn, he couldn’t imagine teaching a class of five year olds. Whoever the Potions Master/Mistress was, they had guts in spades that’s all he’d say about it. 

“They only make a few potions, the rest of the year its learning how to properly prepare the ingredients. How to cut, slice, chop, dice and mince ingredients and why certain ingredients and herbs don’t mix well together. They use fresh ingredients, and if they don’t make a mistake it goes to the Potions lab for the older students to use that same day.” replied Talin. 

Well to be truthful that made him feel better, at least they obviously took Potions seriously and realized it was just too dangerous for five year olds to brew much. How to prepare the ingredients, normally the students had to learn about that in a book at Hogwarts. There was just not enough time in the year to teach them things like that, for all the potions he wanted them to learn before graduating Hogwarts. Inwardly his mind drifted to all the students who failed to take the cauldron OFF the fire before adding the porcupine quills. Which just led to explosion after explosion, they just didn’t listen. 

“Which few potions do they brew?” asked Severus sitting forward. 

“This year the teacher has decided that the students will learn three potions during the year, a boil cure potion, and a forgetfulness potion as well as a hair-raising potion.” said Talin firmly. 

“There have been no accidents?” demanded Severus, worriedly. Those potions were difficult for eleven year olds who could barely pay any attention never mind five year olds. 

“No, if you like you are welcome to talk to our two Potion Masters and their three assistants. The Potion assistants only help with children five to eight years of age.” said Talin. “In fact they are here today, they are brewing potions not that it’s a surprise, and he’s working on a new invention something they love to do during the holidays. Most of their theoretical work is done during the year; their focus is always one hundred percent on the students.” 

“Now I know you are being disingenuous, no matter what you are doing a Potions Master cannot help themselves but to think on potions.” said Severus wryly, he should know despite the fact he looked only seventeen and his legal age was nineteen he was still on the inside nearly a forty year old man. 

“Speak from personal experience?” asked Talin amused. He had pegged him right; he was very passionate about Potions. 

“I am,” said Severus, “I have a Mastery in Potions, and I’ve recently created a Potion that’s doing well in St. Mungo’s.” 

“You would get on well with the others,” said Talin smiling. He was more open when talking about Potions; it seemed to him that Septimus had been through some harsh times, perhaps why he was so closed off. Losing the woman you love would admittedly do that to anyone. Merlin he couldn’t imagine losing his own wife, it would kill him. 

“Perhaps,” said Severus cryptically. Looking over at his son, his lips twitched, he was still playing with the horse, and he had noticed him playing with the winged horses more than anything else. Well other than the dragons of course, but all children were fascinated with new things weren’t they? 

“I have a detailed syllabus here, for each year and prospective classes that you can take with you. Of course they change over time, new potions, spells or charms added when new ones are created or if they want to shake things up.” said Talin looking through his drawers until he found what he was looking for. Humming in approval he picked it up and passed it over to the wizard. 

“Thank you,” said Severus accepting the paperwork. Looking down he noticed the list was much larger than first anticipated. History of magic, Muggle history, outings of all kinds, both Muggle and magical in nature. This wasn’t just classes, this was a run down of everything the school did or planned on doing either one. Wandless magic? Ages 15-18 only, hmm, this was utterly mesmerising. “Wandless magic? How many students actually sign up for that class?” he asked doubtfully. 

“At fifteen not many admittedly, however we usually have three or four witches or wizards apply at the age of sixteen.” replied Talin. “It complicates matters, especially for those that are ahead, but since it’s usually only one or even two students, the teacher can educate them all whenever a student or two decides to take the class. It’s much better than the prospect of a student not getting to fulfil their potential. A promise was made when this school was built by my great-great grandfather that the student would come first. That no child would go unnoticed, their voice is always the one we listen to.”

“You really get that many students proficient in Wandless magic?” asked Severus. He couldn’t believe his ears; he was able to do Wandless magic, but only so many spells, hardly enough to graduate…just how powerful were they? Was Hogwarts holding them back? Or was it the fact their cores were opened early and they believed everything was possible? 

“Of course, doesn’t this Hogwarts teach the students the ability?” asked Talin. Just what kind of school was Hogwarts? He was going to investigate; find out what he could perhaps it was time to expand out. Actually try and gain students from the UK because he truly did not like what he’d heard from Septimus Regis regarding it. 

“Merlin no,” said Severus, biting down the urge to add ‘at least not when I attended’ that would just blow the whole thing wide open. He was supposed to have been home schooled after all, he wasn’t Severus Snape anymore but a very free wizard called Septimus Regis. However, he needed have worried, since he was sufficiently distracted. 

“Dear Merlin,” said Talin, observing something over Severus’ shoulder impressed and agog. 

Severus turned around slightly alarmed, only to be startled himself, the horse was flying, in mid air with all of Harry’s concentration on it. Blinking in shock, what was he going to do? Harry’s magic was way more advanced than even he anticipated. The beach thing was surprising enough, but this? This was more than just accidental magic! Harry was concentrating on it and actually making it do what he wanted. His heart sank, how could he protect Harry and their life if he successfully continued to do things like that. No, all children were different, so what if Harry’s magic was a little more advanced? He felt like scoffing at his own words, a little was putting it way too lightly. 

“Do…does he do this often?” asked Talin mesmerised, the child had such control of his magic…how was it possible? He’d never met another like him before in his life. He didn’t even seem exhausted by his display, nor did he notice them as he continued on making the horse move around in a circle. Could it be accidental? Unfortunately not, accidental was sudden, reacting to a child’s intense emotions, such as making a vase explode, summoning something to themselves, even changing someone’s hair colour. This child was consciously making it move, willing it with magic, he was three years old, that much concentration shouldn’t be possible. How could Septimus be so surprised about everything he’d said after seeing this? 

“No,” admitted Severus, unable to think about coming up with a sentence never mind an actual lie, a convincing lie at that. His mind was blank; he was now more determined to allow Harry to flourish at this school. Instead of being repressed until he was eleven years old. Hell half an education he’d learn here would be the equivalent of seven years at Hogwarts. Not only that he would be getting the best of both worlds, which meant if he ventured into the Muggle world he would understand things such as sports, their dress sense and history. The question remained was - would they be able to teach him? Without prejudice getting in the way and favouring him? While Harry was special, he didn’t want him becoming big headed, spoiled, he wanted him to have a normal childhood…it wasn’t too much to ask for now was it? 

“Is this his first bout of magic?” enquired Talin staring at Septimus shrewdly. He was beginning to see why he’d wanted Harrison to come here. 

“No, it is not.” said Severus, still watching his son, who seemed to have forgotten where he was. He was usually very aware of his surroundings. Harry had probably done accidental magic as a baby, like all of them did, but the sandcastle was the only incident he had witnessed. The fact Harry was his son, or at least always had been to Talin he had to act the part. He’d already slipped up and he couldn’t afford to do it again. He was beginning to see why Dumbledore had been so adamant to keep Harry from the magical world. Being fully aware of who he was, accepting what he was, had Harry coming to his own both in personality and power. When he grew up he would be independent, fair and just, and if he could accomplish all that it would be a miracle and his life would have finally been worth something. “I would like an application to apply for the school if it’s not too late.” 

“Of course not,” said Talin, even if it had been he would have made an exception, such magic deserved to be harnessed. It was a shame they couldn’t just place him with the five year olds, and start classes. Unfortunately it wasn’t just about magic, it was about social development, making friends and learning to use a training wand. As he’s told Septimus the child came first, and he meant that. It would be detrimental to their health if they tried to put children straight in classes, its why they had the year in ‘nursery’ then when they were five and six with just a few practical magical classes. Picking the application from his desk, he handed it over to preoccupied wizard. If his child was powerful, there would be no doubt this wizard was as well. 

“Thank you,” said Severus accepting more paperwork. “If you will excuse us, we have a busy day ahead of us.” 

“Is there anything I can help with? After all this is my country.” asked Talin wondering what he was up to. 

“Actually, yes you can, I need to buy a property, it seems as though our visit here will be more permanent than I originally anticipated.” admitted Severus. 

“Of course, there are two real estate agents close,” said Talin, glad to see they would remain. It would give him more time to work them out. He wasn’t sure what, but there was something he wasn’t getting, his magic had never let him down before so he always listened to it. “One magical, the other deals with both.” Talin scribbled away on his pad of paper as he spoke. 

“Good.” said Severus, standing up, causing Harry to look at him automatically, the horse dropped to the floor as he scrambled of the chair to get beside his daddy. Clutching at his hand, as if he was terrified he would be left here. Lifting him up, he smiled softly at the worried child, soothing him without words. “Are you tired little one?” he then asked. 

Harry nodded, his arms clutching around Severus’ neck, it had been fun in here, but he was more than ready to go home and have a nap. 

“Are you staying at a hotel?” asked Talin. 

“Indeed,” replied Severus, Talin was digging for information now and he didn’t like it. “I thank you for all your help, and for going out of your way to welcome us I appreciate it. Now we must go, my son is tired and I’d like to get him down for a nap before dinner.” 

“No problem, Mr. Regis, I am always happy to help, if you need anything more please don’t hesitate to get in touch.” said Talin. “And here, this is the address for both real estate agents, WW real estate agency, and of course J&R Brown real estate agency.” 

“Thank you,” said Severus nodding curtly, before he turned around and headed for the door.

“You can Apparate from here, the wards are only applied when students are within these walls.” said Talin, a smile twitching at his lips, as tired green eyes gazed at him. He was adorable, powerful; he could only imagine the heartbreaker he was going to be as a young man. He would be deeply privileged to have the child come to his school; he would definitely be someone who would graduate with honours. He’d seen many people come through his gates as tenure as Headmaster when his father stood down, never with this much potential. 

Severus Apparated from the school straight into his hotel room, wandering over to the bed, he lay Harry down not bothering to cover him. It was far too hot, he would just end up sweating through the sheets, and he would keep an eye on him just in case though, since the air conditioning was on. Sitting on the bed beside him, knowing Harry wouldn’t sleep if he didn’t. “Sleep little one, I’ll be right here I promise I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Dobby?” called Severus quietly, after a few minutes had passed and Harry’s breathing had evened out in sleep. He waited patiently to see if the House-Elf would respond, or if they were far beyond their calling range. He was beginning to think that was the case, and wondering if they should write home and stay in the hotel until they received the letter when Dobby finally appeared. 

“Can Dobby help Master…Regis?” asked Dobby, unsure of what to call him right now. 

Severus’ lips twitched he nodded silently to the elf to say he’d done right. “Did you do your task this morning?” enquired Severus. 

“Yes sir,” said Dobby solemnly, he would help Sirius Black as long as his Master wanted him to.

“Any difficulties?” asked Severus, stretching his legs from where he sat on the bed. 

“No sir, I got in and out before he woke up,” said Dobby he would do his Master proud and wouldn’t break any of the rules he’d set down. Sirius Black wasn’t to find out about Severus Snape, Harry Potter or anything about the fact they knew he was innocent. 

“Good, go back home and tell the others to begin packing, when I call again I want you all to come. It might not be for a few days, so do not be alarmed.” stated Severus. “Harry and I are staying here, is that understood?” 

“Dobby understands,” said the Elf bowing his head, waiting to see if ‘Master Regis’ had any other orders. 

“Very well, go on, your duties continue as they were.” said Severus. 

Dobby disappeared with a Pop going back home, a home that might not be ‘home’ again for a very long time. 

Severus turned to face Harry, who was still asleep looking peaceful, so different from the little boy he’d first rescued. He would need to make sure the property was similar to the one back in the UK. Harry would ease into this new life better if he had familiarity around him. Its one thing he would have to be sure to demand from the real estate agent. He certainly didn’t want a big property, he wasn’t ostentatious, and he preferred blending into the background. With him and Elves it certainly wouldn’t be a problem, he’d make sure of it. 

He wouldn’t be surprised if Harry slept in today, two bouts of magic, one longer than the first. How long had he been levitating that horse in the air? Before the Headmaster had realized what was going on? Neither he nor the Elves made the habit levitating things. Sure they did magic, just not that kind, Harry must have seen one of the witches or wizards casting a spell to create the sandcastle for their children and he imitated them. Which meant he would have to be careful about what spells he used around Harry. At least until he learned not to cast whatever he felt like. 

Severus brushed his hair back in exasperation, had it just been one day ago he was worried about Harry not casting magic? That he’d somehow been traumatised by seeing his parents killed? It seemed like such a long time ago, sighing softly; he really had made the right decision to come here. At least in less than a year Harry would be in nursery learning magic, being surrounded by people who were like him and focusing it on tasks even if it was just bubble charms. Frowning was he trying to convince himself it was for the best? Or talk himself out of it? Standing up he moved over to the window, gazing out at the beauty of the country. The heat would take some getting used to, Merlin he couldn’t have imagined this in a million years. Getting on the coach to bring ‘Harry Potter’ to Hogwarts hadn’t gone in the direction he had thought it would. Instead it had brought him here, given him and Harry a new chance, a new life, one worth living for. A chance to correct the past mistakes, not just his but everyone else’s too. Well thought Severus, here’s to fixing past mistakes.


	20. Chapter 20

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 20 

I was very tempted to start a sequel, but I’ve made the decision to continue it on, I only hope it doesn’t get choppy if you know what I mean. After all I cannot write Harry growing up constantly, it would take me forever to get to where I want to go, which was why I was considering a sequel to begin with. So I’ll need to decide a good stopping point before a large jump is made to Harry being eleven...Merlin knows where. 

Welcome Home Harry 

Severus had gone to the estate agency after Harry’s nap, and hastier still dinner and bed time story. He wanted to catch them before they closed, which he luckily, succeeded in doing. The property closest to their home in Britain was one Severus instantly took a liking to. Of course he was told it was a problem property, and it had Severus curious, just what exactly could be termed ‘problem property’ in the Magical world that couldn’t be fixed? There was the usual household pest’s Doxy’s and Pixie’s, both easily dealt with. The estate agent was most unwilling to tell him, but ever the Slytherin he’d gotten it out of her in the end. He’d been temporary stunned, the surrounding property, or rather the back of the property that was most forested was home to a pack of wolf cubs, actual wolf cubs. 

Now all the books he’d read stated such an occurrence only happened twice in history. Wolf cubs are the product of two actual werewolves mating during the full moon, male and a female of course. The female then literally gives birth to a pack of wolf cubs, they never become human, and they always retain a wolf form. The only they could be distinguished from a normal wolf was their near human intelligence. There was a wolf pack supposedly living in the forbidden forest. Albus had done nothing to stall the rumours, and Severus assumed they were, he’d been in the forbidden forest a great many times, gathering ingredients and such and never came across anything wolf like. Although admittedly the forbidden forest was much too vast for him to say for sure. 

The wolf pack would afford him additional protection for Harry, that’s if they accepted him into their pack. Allowing them to remain in their territory might buy him their allegiance, he was a Slytherin, he thought ahead and quite frankly he wanted to protect Harry and having others on his side would help. Of course it wouldn’t be needed right now. He doubted he’d never much need to protect Harry here in St. Lucia, but rather safe than sorry in his experience. Plus he could make a den for them, to get out of the sun and or rain if there was ever any here, but considering they had human intelligence no doubt they’d suspect he was up to something. He could imagine they would be able to sense/smell his emotions. 

He had demanded the address from her before going home; he then left Harry during his nap the next day to visit the property. Which was exactly where he was right now, observing the property from the front, he had no desire for a tour, so immediately left the agent on her own and made his way through the back. Somewhere he noticed the witch refused to wander, he had to wonder if she was prejudice or just terrified of them. If anyone had the right to be terrified of them, it was him. He had been confronted with a werewolf at the age of sixteen, and it had left its scars. 

His black eyes zoned in on them or at the very least one of them and was mesmerised. He’d half expected them to look like a werewolf, despite the fact he knew they were described as beautiful. Beautiful thought Severus with derision, that was putting it lightly. The wolf he was looking at was pure white, and he was tempted to believe it was a Patronus, and would have done, if not for the small specks of black hairs on the left front paw. Its eyes zoned in on his own, and his breath left him, crisp electrifying blue eyes, that would put any body of water to shame followed his every move, its teeth unconsciously showing a little, ready to defend its territory if need be. 

“Your territory is safe, I have no desire to encroach upon it, unless there are Potion Ingredients in there.” said Severus, “When and if I buy this property, you are welcome to stay.” 

A black wolf joined the white, this one polar opposite; a small white paw was the only difference in the black one. His eyes were hazel, his snout long as he glared at the newcomer, as if suspecting his intentions weren’t good. The black wolf snorted, sounding very human, regretfully they obviously couldn’t speak. 

“All I ask in turn is that you defend your territory and my son,” said Severus and with this he was being honest. 

The white one cocked its head to the side, and honestly if Harry had been there he would have been cooing at…the female. It was utterly breathtaking he had to admit, to a wizard it was obvious what they were, and he decided to take it even if they were against his…shall we say…imminent ownership. 

They butted heads together, almost as if they were talking amongst themselves. Severus watched them intently, noticing from the corner of his eyes that another was also present. This one was a mixture of white, brown and black and no less stunning than its brothers/sister. A dark brown wolf also made an appearance, just how many where there? Who had given birth to them? Where they even still around? Or had she already died? Could she have been the last owner of the property? They definitely had telepathic abilities, he was almost sure of it; it was like they were conversing with each other.   
Severus remained still, respectful yet alert he may be many things but he wasn’t stupid, he wasn’t about to let his guard down around what looked to be six wolf ‘cubs’ although they weren’t cubs anymore, not by a long shot. They were fully grown adults wolfs (he thought), it had piqued his curiosity now, how long did they live? Longer than the normal wolf? Factoring in their diet, location, weather and other things. Human or animal, they respected power; unless they were Muggles then they feared it. Harry was a powerful little boy, but it shouldn’t have surprised him really given what he knew. He knew it well enough; he’d been having nightmares about it and Dumbledore.   
‘The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.’ he knew the words well, even without the nightmares. It had been those words that had sent the Dark Lord…no Voldemort down his path to seek out newborn children and kill them. Lily, dear Merlin, what would Harry think of him when he found out? And it was when; he couldn’t keep it from him. Quite frankly he’d rather be the one that told Harry instead of him finding out a distorted or evil vision from someone else. Especially if Dumbledore somehow figured all this out. It was kind of terrifying to think Harry had enough magic to be able to defeat Voldemort. Albus had made it perfectly clear that Voldemort hadn’t been truly defeated; it’s why he’d never left Hogwarts really. In turn he’d wasted so much of his life, this truly was a second chance and he wasn’t about to waste it. Although he dreaded the Dark Mark appearing, or rather reappearing, it meant he would need to wear long sleeved tops while he was here. That would draw some weird looks, especially if the weather was always like this. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, staring at the wolf’s wondering what the verdict would be. He was rather hoping to get their approval otherwise living here could be intolerable. The house and its layout were very similar to the one in the UK and it would help Harry. Only a few differences, this property had a large tree house to the side, a stable with three stalls for three horses, and to the other side there was a large metal hut, which was as of right now empty, he didn’t know what it had been used for before. 

The black wolf, which was male, Severus idly noticed trotted over the very vision of a proud animal. He must be the alpha of this particular pack, he stood only one foot from him before going down on its hunches for only a second before running off the rest of his pack followed him until Severus could see nothing but the forest surrounding him. There wasn’t much of a forest to be honest, so he was surprised he couldn’t see them. Severus breathed out in relief, he’d been accepted, and they had found him worthy, which was surprising itself. Relaxing he wandered around the rest of the property to get a good feel of it. This house had a downstairs toilet, bath, separate shower and Bidet, the living room, study, kitchen (with a wood burning stove), utility room, and the most impressing thing of all, it had French doors leading out to an indoor patio and a swimming pool, he would be keeping this door closed he didn’t want anything happening to Harry. Walking through yet another set of French doors revealed another patio and garden. There was even a BBQ at the side, whoever had it, had liked spending time outside probably with parties, something he certainly wasn’t. The basement was quite large, two separate cupboards which would be fantastic for him, he could just see all his equipment set up. The best thing of all was it was his to design to his exact specifications since right now it was basically empty bar the cupboards of course. It had air conditioning as well, a perfect get away from the heat. 

Once he’d looked everything over, he decided quite rightfully that the price was perfect, he loved the place. The property was pretty secluded, but had neighbours on both sides within walking distance he noticed as he walked back outside. Nodding firmly, he didn’t want a big fuss, this suited his needs so he would take it, it didn’t matter if there was another property out there that may be better. 

“What did you think?” asked the real estate agent emerging from the property looking relieved it was over. The wolves had lost her many prospective clients over the years; it had been on the market since before she took the job. It had landed in her lap, and it was just a place she’d been unable to sell. 

“Who last owned the property?” asked Severus, facing her revealing nothing. 

“A women called Sylvia Hofstadter,” she replied, her face wary and tense. Not against giving out that information since it was on the paperwork the wizard would receive. 

“And is she responsible for the wolf cubs?” asked Severus. 

“We’ve assumed so,” said the real estate agent, her tone revealing her doubt. 

“I’ll take it,” said Severus, smirking in amusement at the shock that bloomed in her brown eyes. 

“Are you sure?” she asked befuddled. 

“Some time today,” said Severus, he’d left Harry with Dobby and he wasn’t sure how long he would sleep, it varied from day to day. 

“Of course, grab onto the Portkey, it will take us back to my office.” she said, handing over the small card that acted as the semi permanent Portkey, if Mr. Septimus Regis was buying the property he would be getting the Portkey to do with whatever he wished, use it burn it - it was of no concern of hers afterwards. 

Severus refrained from rolling his eyes as he grabbed it, wondering briefly if he should have called the house elf’s to begin the preparations for making their new home comfortable. He wondered what Harry would think of the place, and what he would think when he realized they were staying here. He would need to explain it to Harry, but judging by the fact he'd enjoyed himself at the beach yesterday, he would be fine. 

\----------0 

Severus had the paperwork signed and the money transferred from his vault immediately. He thought about selling the house back in the UK, but decided against it in case they went back. It was more than likely they would, he couldn’t allow the others to grieve for Harry any more than they already would have at the point in time. Whether they stayed though was another thing altogether. 

Once he’d finished, he Apparated back to the hotel to find Harry awake, and the green eyes glimmering with tears looking at him accusatorily. Breathing deeply, centring himself before moving to sit next to Harry, the child would have to get used to being without him. In less than a year he would be going to nursery, oh that wasn’t going to be easy, at all; he wasn’t looking forward to it the slightest. Severus grunted as the small body flung itself at him, and like an octopus wrapped himself tightly around him almost choking him. 

“Harry…why do you get so worried when I leave?” questioned Severus, knowing the answer or at least he assumed he did, he just wanted Harry to answer. He wanted to be able to reassure him, he was in no way prepared for the answer. 

“Mummy, daddy, Remy, Petey and Padfoot all left, I don’t want you to go to heaven too.” said Harry, tightening his hold, he loved his daddy very much. He remembered his other family, barely, the more days that went by the hazier the memories became. 

Severus paled drastically, making his skin look almost translucent as he swallowed the bile back. Of all the answers he’d ran through in his mind, this wasn’t anywhere on the list. He’d assumed Harry didn’t like being alone, mostly because of the fact he’d been kept in a cupboard for over six months with only the disgusting Dursley’s for company and during that time they obviously hurt him or at least handled him harshly enough to leave bruises. Then there was the thought that maybe Harry didn’t like being alone for fear of actually ending up back at the Dursley’s. Either suggestion had the same inevitable outcome, ending up at the Dursley’s again. 

“Harry, you must understand you cannot be beside me every minute of every day. You have to get used to having fun when I am not here. You will be going to nursery to make friends, and even learn some magic, and I cannot be there with you.” said Severus soothingly, his heart still aching for his son. “But you have my promise I will always return to you, no matter what. I always keep my promises Harry; I always come back when I go away do I not?” 

“Yes,” nodded Harry, still clutching his daddy close. Nursery? What was that and why did he have to go there? He didn’t want his daddy to leave. 

“I’ll always bring you home.” swore Severus, and it was a promise he would always keep as long as he was able. He decided against telling Harry about Pettigrew, Black and Lupin for now. There was no point in telling him about them, especially considering they couldn’t be part of his life. Not that he wanted Pettigrew to be near Harry, if he got his hands on the disgusting thing he would kill him and feed him to the wolves outside his new home. 

“Why do I have to go to nursery?” asked Harry, sounding a little petulant. 

Severus’ lips twitched, “All little boys and girls go to nursery, your mummy and I went when we were young, you will have fun I promise.” said Severus, not to the same nursery, not that he could remember anyway. 

“Can Dobby do anything for Master Regis?” questioned Dobby from where he was sitting at the edge of the bed. Harry didn’t like it when his daddy left, he didn’t know what to do when his little master got like this. Other than wait on pins and needles until he returned, relieved beyond belief when he did. Crying or angry children they could deal with but not bordering catatonic ones. 

“This is the address, word of advice do not go outside there is a pack of wolf cubs outside, let them get used to you before approaching their territory.” said Severus, nobody was going to get outside at them. He’d called on Dobby, but the others had come as well just as he’d ordered. He’d had to send them home for now, until he actually had a property bought. Before adding “Have the others help you and get settled in.” just in case Dobby ended up doing it himself, honestly he had to give precise orders otherwise they would assume the worst. 

“Dobby understands,” said the Elf before he disappeared with the piece of paper. 

“Do you like it here, Harry?” asked Severus sitting Harry back on the bed, grateful for the ability to breathe once more. 

Harry nodded his head, gazing at his daddy earnestly. 

“Would you like to stay here? Where its warm.” enquired Severus. 

“With you?” asked Harry his eyes going wide with fear. 

“Yes.” replied Severus firmly without pause. 

“I’d like that,” Harry said honestly. 

“I’m glad to hear that, I bought a nice house similar to our old one, all our things have been brought over and will be set up by tonight. While the House Elf’s are busy doing that, I thought about going to the beach again, I can see you like that idea.” said Severus smiling slightly, his green eyes had twinkled so brightly at the mere mention of the beach. He was glad Harry wasn’t upset about the move, or he would have abandoned the plans, even if it meant he wouldn’t be able to attend Grande Riviere Magical School. Harry’s happiness came before even his education, the stupid prophecy or his magic be damned, he wanted Harry to experience a normal childhood, as did Lily according to her letter. 

“Are the Elf’s staying too?” asked Harry. 

“Of course,” said Severus, it seemed as though Harry was also growing attached to them, which meant he wouldn’t treat them horribly or take them for granted - good.


	21. Chapter 21

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 21 

I had planned on skipping ahead but you all seemed interested in Harry’s first meeting with them so I decided to do it! I hope it meets all your expectations. 

Introduced to the Wolf cub pack 

Harry had enjoyed himself at the beach, but unfortunately all goods things came to an end. It was beginning to get late, and the weather was cooling down somewhat. It was time for them to go to their new home, whether it was finished or not. They could have gone back to the hotel to stay the last night there, and would do if the beds weren’t set up. Once Harry was asleep, he had a busy night ahead of him. He certainly wouldn’t relax until the whole area was warded, at least his last home had everything already, and by the goblins no less, which actually made them stronger since Goblin magic was different from wizarding magicks. With Harry held firmly in his grip, he Apparated them to the same spot he had gone to earlier that very same day. 

Harry looked around from where he sat on his daddy’s hip, he was right; it did look like their home back…home. This was their new home now, with his daddy, in the warmth, where he’d never be cold again, like he had at the horrible people who kept him in the dark dusty place. Burying himself in the crook of his neck, as his stomach grumbled, it didn’t get a chance to do that often…not with his daddy. 

“Hungry little one?” murmured Severus, perhaps it was best to go to the hotel, get some food then come back. After the day he’d had, no doubt he was exhausted. 

“Yes, daddy,” Harry replied just as softly. 

“It won’t be long,” said Severus firmly, he always made sure Harry had more than enough to eat. He didn’t know what it was like to go hungry the way Harry had been, but more often than not, the family meal had been…lacking especially in nutritious food. It was just sheer happenstance that he grew so tall, like every other male in the Prince family. So there was always food to go around, not junk food, but fruit and vegetables, which Harry seemed to like - thankfully. 

“Okay,” said Harry, remembering to say it right - just like his daddy. He wondered what he’d get today; the burger yesterday had been so tasty! And lovely he’d gotten all down his top in his excitement, he had worried his daddy would be mad. He hadn’t been, he’d just flicked his wand and made it disappear, he loved magic it was so much fun! And it made his daddy proud of him which Harry loved most of all. 

“Do you remember what we spoke about?” asked Severus, walking through the front door and into the side door where the swimming pool was. Three doors for one room, it was at the height of ridiculousness, but he was definitely keeping them closed and sealed to prevent any accidents happening. “The Wolf Cubs?” he added so Harry could understand what he meant. 

Harry nodded vigorously, they’d spoke about the animals while on the beach, and he already knew about wolves from the games he played with his daddy. He had learned lots of new information last night! About men turning into wolves and how they were different from something called Animagus’ who want to turn into an animal. His daddy hadn’t explained where the wolf cubs came from, if they weren’t people turning into a werewolf or an Animagus. When he’d asked, his daddy had gotten a funny look on his face, and given him sickles to get an ice cream. That had been the end of that conversation, as he devoured his mint ice cream cone, which wasn’t as good as his toffee one. 

“A pack of wolves live behind here in the trees,” said Severus staring out the back garden, letting Harry see for himself. 

“Where?” asked Harry his green eyes eagerly searching for anything moving, he wanted to see them for himself. 

“They live inside the trees,” said Severus, his lips twitching at Harry’s green eyes being so wide and twinkling just like Lily’s did when learning new information.   
"Inside?" echoed Harry, cocking his head to the side. "How?" how could animals live inside trees?   
"Not inside them," replied Severus inwardly groaning, he was being taken too literal. "Beyond them, far into the forest is where they have their home."   
“Will they come out?” asked Harry his voice full of hope. 

“I’m sure they will, at some point.” said Severus. Scanning the horizon for any sign of them, but he too failed in finding anything. The forest was quite large, nowhere near the Forbidden forest size, but big enough for say Harry to become lost in. Not that it would happen, hopefully the Wolves would help him. Not that Harry would be going in there; he’d make that clear to his son one way or another. What kind of potion ingredients waited to be found in there? Regretfully that would have to wait, until they settled in and the Wolves became accustomed to their presence and wouldn’t act skitter-ish or defensive by them being there. Wolves were territorial animals by nature, human intelligence or not they went by their instincts. 

The kitchen he observed was fully unpacked, the Elves had been busy indeed but with magic it didn’t take long at all. The biscuit jar was within reach; Severus opened it up and held it towards Harry, letting him choose one. “Go on then, just one your dinner will be ready soon.” said Severus, the little hand dipped into the jar before beginning to munch on the digestive biscuit. 

“Look! Wolfie!” exclaimed Harry, his green eyes lighting up with fire as he looked at the Wolf greedily drinking up the sight of it. “Pretty!” he breathed in awe. 

“She is indeed,” said Severus, his lips twitching in amusement. 

“Can I go pet her?” asked Harry, turning his puppy dog eyes on his daddy, unaware that those eyes could make his dad give in completely. 

“She is a wild animal, they don’t take well to people.” said Severus, “They aren’t used to us that’s all.” trying to best explain it to the three year old in a way he would understand. 

“I want to see closer!” declared Harry; “Please?” he added remembering his manners. 

“Only for a moment,” said Severus in warning, in his own way telling Harry he was very serious. That no amount of begging would change his mind. He wasn’t going to risk Harry for anything, especially not against animals that could rip Harry to pieces in a matter of seconds. He hadn't risked his life coming back in time, to fail now; no Harry would have a long and prosperous life. Sliding the back door open, inwardly contemplating getting a proper back door, one made of sturdy wood that couldn’t be smashed. Not that a bugler could get within sighting distance of the house because of the wards or rather wouldn’t be able to, once he got the wards up.   
“YAY!” cried Harry over the moon as he was placed on his feet, and led outside, the garden was much bigger than the last one.   
The white wolf was still there, it seemed to be sniffing at the air, looking for what they didn’t know, perhaps Harry and his scent to memorise. The black male approached looking puzzled, and Severus was quite frankly alarmed by that. Grabbing onto Harry’s shoulders preventing him from going even a step further. The others were approaching now, and Severus could see that there were seven wolf cubs in total. Three white, two black, one different coloured and the brown one.   
The black wolf, turned to his sister, the little human, possible the one they’d been asked to protect was already claimed by another. It was weak, fragmented, perhaps because the wolf was dead? Or because he wasn’t around, either way someone had claimed this little human as its cub. They didn’t normally talk to humans, the only one they’d spoke to was the one that raised them. Yet they wanted to ask why he’d wanted them to care for him, protect him, when he already had a wolf protector. Slinking forward, watching the human become tense, alert, and withdrawing his wand but not raising it merely being caution, smart. The wolves were known for their intelligence, pride and cautiousness after all. The human would have made a good wolf that’s for sure.   
Once he was close enough, and the human met his eyes, he spoke to him breaking one of their rules in the process, a rule he’d made to protect them. Ironically enough, its one they all came up with, since wizards did not know of their abilities. “Your human cub has already been claimed.” the black wolf said speaking directly into Severus’ mind.   
Severus pursed his lips, human cub? Well that’s new but what could be expected this was a wolf he was speaking to, all young were cubs to them. No doubt they could smell that he wasn’t his biological father, he idly wondered what they thought of that. Wolf packs only protected their own, they rarely took stragglers in unless of course it only applied to normal Muggle world wolves. Claimed? How could Harry have already been claimed? Oh fuck, thought Severus to himself, of course, how could he have forgotten that conversation? ‘But you did, at the time, I couldn’t be part of my cubs life because you and James feared I was a Death Eater’ was said by Remus Lupin. Merlin it rang through his head as if it had happened only last night. Considering how drunk he had been at the time, even if it was watered down, he’d still been tipsy by the time the wills had come through the Floo.   
“Yes, yes he has, is that going to be a problem?” enquired Severus out loud, causing Harry’s eyebrows to scrunch as he gazed at his daddy as if he was nuts. Why was he talking to himself? It didn’t make any sense.   
‘He’s not Alpha,’ said the black wolf in reply, still sniffing the human cub.   
Severus snorted at the prospect of Remus Lupin being an alpha, he was the Omega, a coward, did what he was told and constantly. He truly loved Harry though, that couldn’t be denied. He had been devastated by his loss, Black was probably the only reason the werewolf had been standing. He doubted he’d ever like the pair of them, but sooner or later…they would be part of Harry’s life. As he’d said earlier he couldn’t let them grieve for Harry thinking he was dead. It was the biggest sin anyone could do, but it wasn’t about him, even if he was now Harry’s adopted father. It was officially, thanks to the goblins, but they were keeping the paperwork well hidden due to the time travel business. On the paperwork he had, Harry was Harrison Regis, his son, by birth, he would have to go to Gringotts and get it corrected when he is eleven. At least Harry knew, that was the main thing in all this, and otherwise he wouldn’t want to contemplate the betrayal he would feel.   
“He is not like you, he’s like your…father, he turns into the wolf only on the full moon.” said Severus awkwardly, wondering if they could possibly understand what he was saying.   
The wolf snorted his understanding, before moving closer to the human cub, before licking at his bare hand, his scent was now on him making him once again claimed, by his pack and as alpha his claim would have more meaning than this…human moon wolf.   
Harry squealed, his hand automatically going out to pet at the wolf gasping in awe at the softness of the fur. It was so thick and soft, his entire hand disappeared into its fur, and the wolf was warm. Looking at his biscuit he handed it over, waiting to see if the wolf would like it. He’d seen doggies on TV and this wolf looked a little like them. The dogs ate biscuits, would the wolf like one? For a wild animal the wolf certainly took it with care from the little boy. Giving him one last lick, the black wolf bound away to the rest of his pack.   
“He took it!” Harry exclaimed in excitement. “Can we get more? Please!”   
“Not right now,” said Severus breathing a sigh of relief, they’d accepted Harry and him, it was a weight off.   
“Dobby?” called Severus after a few seconds of silence as they gazed at the wolf pack disappearing into the trees. Well that was the worst of it over, now all that was left was for Harry to have dinner, play for an hour or so before going to bed. Then he’d have free reign but instead of potion brewing he would need to work on the wards.   
“Yes sir?” answered Dobby with just a few seconds wait.   
“What’s the status?” asked Severus.   
“Nearly everything is unpacked sir, except for the Potions Laboratory.” said Dobby. “Heather is making dinner, sir. It will be ready in fifteen minutes.”   
“Thank you, Dobby, take a rest and leave the lab until tomorrow, settle in for tonight.” replied Severus firmly, knowing they wouldn’t listen if he wasn’t.   
“Yes Master Regis,” said Dobby, bowing low before popping away.   
Severus narrowed his eyes, before cautiously looking around, Dobby didn’t usually use that name unless they were surrounded by people. Then he saw her, a neighbour by the looks of things, with a batch of cookies in her hand, staring wide eyed evidently having seen them interacting with the wolves.   
Severus observed that the woman was extremely tall, either coloured or extremely tanned, in this weather it would be impossible to pinpoint for sure. He’d bet she was as tall as him maybe an inch or two higher. Her hair was long and braided all the way down her back, with beads at the bottom. She was wearing a long flowing brown and white designed dress, with a pair of strapped Sandals. She was quite young, younger than him at any rate…at least in his mind. Outwardly she obviously did appear older than him, which did bother him to some extent. He was glad he wasn’t a peoples person, since having people talking down to him would have brought out his sharp tongue within seconds. 

“Sorry if I startled you, I just wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood, it’s been a while since anyone lived here.” she said, her accent noticeable. 

Him startled? She was the one who had been staring wide eyed a few seconds ago, but elected not to mention it - best not antagonise the neighbours, after all who knew how long he’d be living here? After tonight they wouldn’t be able to get onto his property to it wasn’t a big deal. Word must get around quickly, she wasn’t even asking if he understood her, which pointed to the fact she’d been speaking to the estate agent. 

“Indeed?” intoned Severus, watching her walk towards him as if he’d invited her in. Neighbours! Why did they have they think they had the Merlin given right to trespass on other peoples properties? He had more privacy in Spinners end! Where all houses were attached and cluttered together with more people that she probably met. 

“Your brother?” she asked smiling at them both. 

Instead of choking her as he was sorely tempted to, Severus began to reply but his son quite literally bet him to it. He had to withhold a look on her face, it truly was amusing, but from what he’d learned about the island was that they usually didn’t marry young or heaven forbid have children so young. 

“He’s my daddy, silly!” said Harry giving her an odd look. What was a brother? Looking up at his daddy but he wasn’t looking down at him, so he turned back to the strange lady. She had the oddest looking hair he’d ever seen, the urge to put his hand out and stroke it was strong. Would it feel like his? Or different? 

“Oh,” she said feeling very foolish, “My apologies I didn’t mean to offend, I just wanted to welcome you to the neighbour and invite you to join us for a barbeque on Saturday. There will be many children your son’s age. Give him time to adjust before the school begins. Oh, before I forget again my name is Abayomi Balewa but people call me Abi.” she handed over the large platter of cookies, that had an invite wedged inside of it. 

“It is very nice to meet you Abayomi Balewa, my name is Se-Septimus Regis, my son Harrison it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” said Severus, shaking her hand, his other holding onto the platter of baked cookies. It seemed as though she also knew his sons age, that was disturbing really. 

“Oh my,” said Abi, greatly taken aback by his manner of speaking, you didn’t meet many in the younger generation that spoke this way. It reminded her of her father and grandfather, who were sadly no longer in this world. Shaking her head, she got a hold of herself, “I hope to see you there, and I’ll leave you to settle in.” 

“Thank you,” said Severus relived beyond belief that the conversation was over. 

“It was nice to meet you too, little one.” said Abi, staring down at the adorable child. 

“Hi,” said Harry smiling shyly stepping behind his dad shyly. 

Abi smiled softly once again before heading away, she knew how stressful moving could be. The child was absolutely adorable, hopefully he would get on with her own kids. It would be hard for the child for the first few months, the weather change, the life changes and new children to contend with. Plus the school began up soon if she was right about his age anyway. She was guessing he was around three to four years of age. Judging by his height it was the same as her four year old son. 

"What's a brother, daddy?" asked Harry, his wide innocent eyes looking beseechingly at his dad.


	22. Chapter 22

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 22 

Concerns Arise And Abated

Severus relaxed in the quiet and calmness of the Potions lab, his fingers and hands automatically crunching, slicing, dicing and mixing the ingredients into the cauldron without even needing to think much. Brewing potions was second nature to him; he could do it in his sleep. Slowly but surely he was getting Harry used to him not being around him every second he was awake. At first he would only leave for a few minutes, but as the days went by, he was increasing it. So far it was merely only ten minutes but there was still time to add to it. Right now Harry was sleeping; it was well past his bed time, when he’d finally gone down. It was obvious to Severus that it was time to cut out Harry’s nap altogether. Especially if it was keeping him up until ten o’clock at night, at first he’d put it down to jet lag and the time difference. That wasn’t an excuse that could be thought any longer, since two days into their new country, thanks to sleeping potions, it had been a smooth transition. They had now been here for three weeks, March had come and gone April was here in all its glory. Although it wasn’t the April he was used to. 

A pop interrupted his seclusion, but Severus continued on until he finished the stage he was working on, the last stage in fact. The House Elf remained silent, waiting for him to acknowledge him. The House Elves knew how important and delicate the Potions were, and knew never to interrupt him during the process. 

“Everything alright, Dobby?” asked Severus, looking up giving the Elf his undivided attention after taking the potion off the boil. 

“Master Severus, there is someone at the door for you, he says his name is Talin Adison.” said Dobby, knowing very well the Potions Lab was sound proof, nothing could get out. Just in case any explosions happen, he didn’t want Harry to hear anything. Although there was an alert system up, if anyone got hurt the Elves would be alerted immediately. It was a very nifty system their Master had placed around the lab and they were in awe of his genius use of magic. “The Headmaster of Grande Riviere magical school.” 

“Invite him to the living room, make some refreshments and put them on the table, let him know I’ll be there shortly.” said Severus removing the apron he had on as Dobby disappeared. Quickly placing it on its hook, he began to wipe down the brand new counters and placing the mess in the bin beside him. The lab here was very different, mostly because he had designed it and its layout himself. All others he’d worked/lived in had all been designed probably years before. Everything in the lab was practically brand new, and it made him insufferably smug about it. Well the equipment was admittedly a good few months old, but potion equipment especially for him, or a Potions master, things lasted years, even cauldrons despite the fire constantly on the bottom of them. 

Severus gave the potion one last look over before nodding; it would cool down and be in perfect condition for him to bottle them. At least he hadn’t been interrupted half way, that was something, but it was a bit late to be coming to someone’s house. Most people with a child would have been sleeping by this point, not him; he was used to late nights and early starts. This was the only time he really got to brew potions, not that he minded Harry was…worth any sacrifice he had to make, not that it was one. 

“Mr. Adison, I must say this is a surprise,” said Severus, staring at the Headmaster caught between curiosity and cautiousness. Taking a seat, he ensured it was directly across from him, keeping him within sight at all time. A platter filled with pots and plates of biscuits were put down and Dobby left without saying a word. 

“Please, call me Talin,” said the Headmaster raising his hand not wanting it to be so official. “I apologize for disturbing you at your home, without prior consent, it will not happen again.” he added acknowledging it was quite late. 

“Of course,” said Severus, conceding to the Headmaster’s demands of calling him by his given name. He said nothing about the apology still wondering why he had appeared on his doorstep so late. It was nearing ten thirty at night, whatever it was - it evidently couldn’t be good. He tried not to jump to conclusions, but it was difficult not to, he was a spy and he did it constantly. 

“May I be frank Mr Regis?” asked Talin, sitting forward his eyes shadowed with concern. 

“Please, by all means, I prefer it.” said Severus firmly, “Coffee or tea?” 

“Um…coffee please black.” said Talin his smile slightly strained. Despite his age, he acted very maturely, and it was very rare to find in the younger generations. If he had to bet, he’d say his parents had him when they were older, if his pleasantness was anything to go on. 

Severus poured them both a drink, handing Talin his over, staying to him, “Help yourself.” gesturing towards the little treats on the plate. 

“Thank you,” said Talin, accepting the cup but not taking any of the biscuits. 

“So?” asked Severus becoming serious now that the pleasantries were over with. 

“I read the application for Harrison’s entry to the school, what concerns me is the fact you wrote down that he may suffer from separation anxiety and may become scared when loud voices occur? A few other things concern me as well, I know its very personal to ask…but we need to know everything so we can take the best care of Harrison when he is with us.” said Talin, “When we previously spoke, nothing of this was mentioned. What happened to Harrison?” it was obviously something traumatising. 

Severus leaned back in the chair, he should have suspected something like this would occur but he hadn’t. Truthfully he didn’t know how to answer his questions; then again Harry Potter wasn’t the only child to be abused in the world. He would never figure it out, so perhaps a variation of the truth would be best. It was true though, they did need all the information they could get to help Harry. 

“I did not always have custody of my son,” lied Severus, staring Talin straight in the eye. “In fact I did not know he was my son, I found out when his mother and a man who was raising Harrison as his own, had died though a mutual friend of ours. By then his mother had been dead for over one year six months and he’d been in the care of his relatives since the tragedy occurred. Naturally when I found out I wanted to see my son, they refused to let me near, and I never saw him outside the house. I grew suspicious and called the police, they didn’t find any evidence of another child living there bar their own son. I knew he had to be there, otherwise why would they have gotten so defensive and refuse to let me into their home.” 

“Where was he?” asked Talin extremely puzzled, surely the police scoured every inch of that home, how could they have missed him? It was obvious he hadn’t died, shudder at the thought, so he had been somewhere. His mind came up with all manner of gruesome thoughts, by the statement of getting the police involved they were Muggles and obviously couldn’t conceal Harrison’s existence magically. 

“They had kept him in a cupboard under the stairs,” said Severus, his face a mask of fury that in no way had to be faked. He’d never really been able to express his rage he felt that they’d kept a child in a cupboard; he’d been to intent of just getting Harry out of there without anyone the wiser. “He was half starved, on his way to full blown rickets, bruised and hurt as if they’d purposely been dropping him. I do not think he’d been out that cupboard since his mother died, before I got custody of him he was behind people in social development, magically, physically, mentally and to this day he cannot sleep without a night light. If I leave for any matter of time, he panics, he’s terrified that something will happen to me like it did his mother and first father. This is how I chose to explain it to him, the man raising him at that point was his first father to avoid confusion on his part.” he had to tell him this part, since Harry would talk given time, and he would mention them. He wasn't under any circumstances going to make Harry have to keep secrets. It was no life living in secrecy unable to say what you like and such. It had made him cautious and it wasn’t a life he wanted for Harry. 

“I see,” said Talin swallowing thickly, he’d never suspected Septimus of abusing Harrison; you could see the child adored his father. He’d seen it in his eyes, and the way he always watched him to make sure he was still there. You didn’t look at a parent that way if they hurt you. It explained a lot, it was going to be easier to explain to the teachers who would be watching him for the next year. “How has his recovery been so far?” 

“His weight and height are perfect for a child his age, in fact he’s actually taller a few children at that age. I’ve made sure to play quite a few educational toys with him, to help him along in his ability to understand everything around him. Using magic a lot to get him used to and comfortable around it.” said Severus smoothly, finding it refreshing being able to talk to an adult for a change. “He is adapting very well, I am proud of him, it’s just difficult for him when I am not around he worries. I worry as well, but he has to get used to it, learn that I will always be there for him.” 

“All children are the same, the first few months of the school is difficult for them, especially only children who aren’t exactly used to playing with other children without their parents around.” said Talin nodding in understanding, “It will obviously be more difficult for Harrison to begin with.” 

“Of that regretfully, I have no doubt.” said Severus his eyes shadowed with worry. 

“Was Harrisons mother a Non-magical?” enquired Talin. 

“Why?” enquired Severus, were they prejudice? He didn’t want that for Harry, Hogwarts was exactly the same. 

“Most magical children who are extremely powerful tend to have Non-magical relations, whether it’s a mother, father or grandparents…the new blood seems to bring out a most uniquely talented child.” said Talin. “One of my charms teachers, Samuel hays has written extensively on it.” 

“I have also noticed that trend.” admitted Severus, and how could he not? He was better than the average wizard; his own father was a Muggle. Tom Riddle’s father had been the same and he was the most powerful Dark Wizard that magical Britain had ever seen. Harry would go on to surpass them all, he would ensure that, last but unfortunately no means least, and there was Dumbledore. Who had a Muggle grandparent on his mother’s side? Or was it the father’s side? He’d done research on it while in Hogwarts but hadn’t really thought much of it really to remember. 

“It is unmistakable when we think about it,” conceded Talin. 

“His mother was the magical one in a Muggle family.” said Severus, deciding it couldn’t hurt to share that little titbit. After all he had stated earlier he got the police involved so that meant Muggles at the end of the day. “My son was abused by his mother’s sister and husband.” 

“I assume they have been put in prison for their deplorable actions?” said Talin angry on an innocent child’s behalf. 

“Indeed,” said Severus his eyes glittering malevolently. They would pay for their actions, he felt no guilt for the fact they were being accused of murder for a golem. The point was they had ignored what they thought was an actual child, abused and neglected an innocent child in his opinion they had gotten everything they deserved. 

“Good.” said Talin vindictively, drinking the last of his coffee down. “Thank you for taking the time to talk to me, I appreciate it. I will of course, speak to Harrison’s teachers, let them know what to expect.” 

“Thank you,” said Severus curtly. 

“May I ask why you didn’t sign the form to allow us to give Harrison Potions if the need occurs? I promise you that they are the highest standard, one of America’s best Potions Masters brews our supplies for the year.” asked Talin, knowing he was being nosy now but unable to help himself. 

“I prefer to be the one he receives potions from,” said Severus his voice stern and serious, he meant that. He didn’t trust anyone else, not even a fellow Potions Master. He wanted to know what Harry gets and when he gets it, to do that he had to be the one administering them. No Harry would get only the best, and it would be from him always. 

“Of course,” said Talin nodding in understanding. It was little wonder he didn’t trust anyone, having been kept from his own child for three years. Then to find out your child had been abused by his family, yes he understood the young man better now. He just wished Harrisons life hadn’t gotten of to such a bad start, it stayed with them well into adulthood even subconsciously. "Oh, and tell Harrison Happy Birthday when the time comes." Harrison would start school after his birthday, so he wouldn't get a chance to wish him a happy birthday himself. 

Or so he thought. 

\------------------------------0 

Two Weeks Later 

Severus had rose an eyebrow at seeing the Headmaster of a school invited to a BBQ, after the fact his personal business had become known he’d deduced that it was a close nit community. This just cemented that observation, it seemed Talin was a family man, his wife and three children had come with him. Sighing softly, wondering why he’d gone through with this. Oh he knew why, his eyes sought out his son, who was having fun playing in the toddlers paddling pool with the other children. He was a little hesitant and preferred playing with the children smaller than him he noticed. Every five or six minutes he would look for him before going back to having fun. He did notice as the day wore on, it would happen less and less frequently and he took that as very good news. He was still counting down the minutes to when he could leave regardless. It might only be next door, but to him it was miles away. 

“You look as though you are expecting an attack any second,” said Talin, moving forward towards Septimus, handing him a cold beer a wry grin on his face. “At your age you should be enjoying yourself, with school and higher education finished with.” 

“Thanks,” said Severus loudly so he could be heard over the loud music, holding his beer up in a ‘cheers’ sort of way before taking the top off and drinking. “I was home schooled, and immediately after I began my apprenticeship to gain my Mastery in Potions. Not to forget my duties… I’ve never really had the opportunity to let my hair down so to speak.” being completely honest, his entire life had been about his duty, he had no experience at these sort of things. He’d been an awkward child, teenager and adult…now here in St. Lucia he was an awkward parent.

“Only child?” asked Talin, knowingly. 

Severus snorted, “Yes, thank Merlin for that,” they’d screwed up him enough without another kid added to the equation. It would have been nice to have someone who understood him growing up, but not at the expense of a bitter, twisted life. Not everyone was capable of a second chance, but he was, he’d for the first time in his life had something good happen to him. He no longer had to fear for his life stepping outside Hogwarts. “What is your fascination with that? You have brought it up each time I’ve been in your company.” unknowingly relaxing his sharp eyes though kept a keen eye on Harry. 

“That’s an unusual statement, most only children deeply desire a sibling.” said Talin bemused, as he finished the rest of his beer. Never really answering Septimus’ question, he didn’t have an answer for it, it were mere coincidence really. 

“You didn’t know my parents,” said Severus wryly. 

“That bad?” asked Talin saddened, his own parents had been the best, he’d put duty above all else as well so he understood him. There had been a time when he rebelled of course; he hadn’t wanted to run a school when he was eighteen years old. Later with his wife’s help, he’d run the school, looked after his elder parents and tried to raise his kids. Then his parents had passed away, Merlin rest their souls and each day he continued to make them proud. A long the way somehow someway he’d grown genuinely proud of the school, its accomplishements and his own. It was such a long time ago, he didn’t normally dwell on the past very often. 

“Worse,” replied Severus gravely. “It’s something I never wanted for a child of mine.” Harry might not be his biologically (at least yet) but he was still his son. He had created a potion that would give someone a third or forth strand, of DNA making them biologically the child of three/four parents. Once ingested though, there’s no way to tell who the biological parents were, obviously it had its drawbacks but didn’t all potions? He’d passed it on to St. Mungo’s experimental lab, three weeks ago, using Dobby to pass it along since he was going to Azkaban anyway, to give his usual to Black. He had also informed them that he was out of the country and one of his House-Elves would be by to pick the results up. He was hopeful it would do as expected, but unfortunately he knew it would probably need tweaked a few times before it was perfected. 

“Is Harrison allergic to anything?” asked Abi a platter of different assortments of cakes. Today wasn’t just a BBQ but also her son’s birthday. 

“Where do you want these Abayomi?” called an elderly woman, who looked exactly like her only older. She had in her arms a large bucket full of ice with all manners of drinks in it. 

“Mum!” said Abi giving her mother an irritated look, before reluctantly answering. “Over there in the shade, with the others.” 

“He isn’t allergic to anything that I know of,” said Severus, so far nothing but you know the saying, never say never. 

“Talin?” asked Abi, smiling as children ran past her, her son was last grinning wider than she’d been him in a long time. 

“No allergies,” said Talin, “It’s a wonderful party you’ve pulled here.” 

“Thank you,” said Abi, “He’s worth every penny.” 

“Aren’t they all?” replied Talin smiling. 

“Indeed,” replied Severus, his eyes unconsciously drifting to his son once again. Nobody would believe what he’d been through if he told them. They’d cart him of to the nearest hospital and have him on the strongest sedative they could find. 

“Excuse me I best get the plates ready!” Abi declared suddenly, realizing why she’d come over in the first place. Talin had her neighbour talking; he’d barely said three words all day to anyone. He was really rather reserved, to the point of impassiveness and to see that in one so young it was rather disconcerting. She could only imagine what had made him this way, but he wasn’t a bad boy, he adored his son, but never took his eyes off him. It’s as if he’d been through major trauma that made him terrified of losing his son or anyone he loved. It also explained his reluctance to make friends, but she wasn’t sure maybe he was just awkward with company he didn’t know. Only time would really tell. 

A loud cry caused Abi to drop the plate she was holding, thankfully it was a paper one, but that wasn’t her immediate concern. She looked around the area she’d heard the cry from, and quickly made her way over her heart sinking they were too close to the BBQ for her liking. It hadn’t been her son crying out, she knew his cry by now but she was still deeply concerned. The music paused or switched off 

“She needs a healer,” said one of the women concerned as she knelt down beside the young girl. 

“Oh that looks bad, I don’t have any paste, I’ll need to go to the apothecary I’ll be right back.” said Abi, fanatically looking around for her purse in this maze of mess, presents, toys and food. 

“Move aside,” said Severus his voice filled with steel, and a path immediately cleared for him as everyone did as they were told hastily. It seemed despite his looks his voice still invoked the appropriate responses. The only noise now was the sobbing of the little girl, safely ensconced in her ‘daddy’s’ chest. 

Quickly and expertly, Severus unrolled his emergency potions kit that he kept on hand all the time. Snagging the jar from its place, he opened it and scooped up a handful of the paste feeling it tingling on his fingers. “Let me see, little one, this will make the pain go away I promise.” said Severus softly, so different from the tone he’d just previously used. “Can you be brave for me?” he added when the child continued to brawl. 

“It’s okay, sweetie,” said one of the women, presumably the mother or just a relative. 

Sobbing the little girl held out her blistered and red hand, nodding soothingly at her, he held on to her wrist before placing it on as quickly as possible, despite the fact she tried to yank it back. Once it was on evenly, he tapped her hand with his wand, causing bandages to wrap around keeping it from any infections. 

“It should be cleared up by tonight, take the bandages of then and put this on, it will ensure it’s healed properly and remove any build up of bacteria that could cause a potential infection. It won’t need bandaged again, but it will be tender for a few days so make sure she keeps it clean.” said Severus, handing the second potion over. 

“Is she going to be okay?” asked Harry, watching her from right beside his daddy. 

“Yes, she will be fine, Harry don’t worry.” said Severus solemnly; wrapping his arms around his midsection giving him some form of comfort he obviously sought. “She just had a little accident.” he noticed others around him were comforting their own kids who had gotten scared by the screaming. The older children were just being nosy, looking around the parents to see for themselves what had happened. 

“I think I’m going to take her home, she’s had enough excitement for one day.” said Graham.

“I want to stay!” she cried at the unfairness, pouting at her dad in hopes of getting him to change his mind. 

“No,” her father said firmly, sticking to his guns. 

“I’ll get her a goody bag! And a few pass the parcel presents,” said Abi, quickly moving to gather up some things for the girl. 

“I want to go home,” whispered Harry. Staring at the bandages on the girls fingers, feeling very sorry for her. He remembered what it was like to be sore, the horrible people used to hurt him. Part of him knew it was an accident, but he didn’t want to stay, he didn’t want to hurt like that. Watching his daddy put away the potions kit he had with him. 

“Why?” asked Severus, giving his son his sole attention, as the music started back up. Not that he was bothered; he'd love to get away from here as soon as possible. Harry had been having fun, proper fun for the first time, and he would like it to continue. 

“Please?” Harry said, his green eyes glinting tiredly. 

“Alright, let’s go home.” said Severus standing up fully, before lifting Harry onto his hip, looking around for Abi to let her know they were leaving. It was the proper thing to do after all when one was playing host to guests, and he was indeed a guest.


	23. Chapter 23

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 23 

Birthday Boy 

 

Severus woke up earlier than normal, it was a special day today, Harry’s first birthday with him and he wanted to make sure it was special. The mail and a coffee was already waiting on him, this was how his days started, he’d have a few minutes to himself before going to wake Harry up. Opening the first parcel he found Harry’s uniform, although he wouldn’t exactly have called it that. At Hogwarts it was an entire wardrobe as uniform; here it was ironically enough a t-shirt, a jumper for ‘cooler’ weather. They were allowed to wear whatever shoes, sandals and shorts they wanted. He had gotten him seven t-shirts and two jumpers. He had a feeling though that the jumpers would rarely see the light of day, but he’d pop one in Harry’s bag just in case of emergencies. The snacks they served were all healthy and could be paid each day or weeks in advanced. One galleon lasted five weeks of snacks, so he would just hand over ten galleons and worry about it in two months two weeks time. Harry had a normal Muggle backpack, but he’d gotten him a new one for his birthday, which surprise, surprise, had wolves featured on it. Harry was obsessed with them, and dragons and horses of any kind. He knew Harry would be over the moon when he saw it, especially considering he’d gotten it to match the wolves he knew. 

Putting it aside, he noticed one from St. Mungo’s to his old address; Dobby must have collected it when he went to feed Sirius Black. Black…it really didn’t sit well with him doing this, allowing an innocent man to rot in Azkaban for a crime he didn’t commit. Unfortunately there was nothing he could do, allowing Black for even a second to come here, see his godson would blow everything to smithereens. No Black would just have to be content with the fact he probably knows someone realizes he’s innocent and is trying to get him out. The only thing that helped the situation was Black’s own words ironically enough, he’d remain in Azkaban he’d said if his godson would just live. He knew he would have to tell Harry about him and the werewolf some day, he was just hoping when that day came his son wouldn’t sense his bitterness. At the end of the day Black would do anything for Harry that much was obvious. Although the fact he wouldn’t dress Harry for his funeral burial was curious…he’d never given an explanation for that. 

Reading the letter he realized St. Mungo’s also wanted his newest creation. It seemed as an independent brewer he was doing very well. It was really beginning to hit off, and it was the oddest, most peculiar thing, the other day there one of his neighbours who he only met very briefly at the BBQ/birthday party wanting to buy a few potions from him. Admittedly it had only been a bruise paste, burn paste and a junior pain reliever and bone mender. He’d given them to her with a long winded explanation on how to use them. He’d only taken half of what the potions were actually worth, but he didn’t mind, she had four children and was raising them alone from what he could gather. 

“Clay? Patter? Adair? Heather? Dobby?” Severus said loudly, summoning all his House-Elves to him, or rather four of Harry’s and his. Dobby was the only one who actually belonged to him and was bonded to the Snape ‘Regis’ family. The others were bonded to the Potter family, and Harry would gain control of them when he turned seventeen. It was July 31st, a very special day, Harry’s first birthday with him, and to top it off he’d just received the news that his potion was a huge success, those who had agreed to the trial testing stage did have three different strands of DNA in their system. Other than a little bit of dizziness and disorientation, an upset stomach and in one case even their eyesight changing for the better no other side affects had been apparent. Which meant it was approved, and since he had patented it - it wasn’t freely on the shelves. No other but him would ever brew the potion, it would however, remain closely monitored by the Ministry. St. Mungo's wanted more, not to test it but for it to be there if anyone wants it. They were willing to pay a lot of money for it, in bulk if need be, they weren't even attempting to ask him for the recipe. Or rather attempt to buy the recipe from him to take it on themselves. 

“How can we help Master Severus?” asked Clay speaking for all of them, as they gazed at him earnestly. 

“It is Harry’s birthday today,” said Severus. 

“We know, Master Severus!” said Dobby almost jumping up and down; all of them had been busy making things for him. There was a large banner out the front of the house, with ‘Happy 4th Birthday Harrison’ done it blue colours since he was a boy of course. A cake was already baking away in the oven, the House-Elves wanted to give him a birthday he would remember. Especially since they knew what he had been through before Severus had taken him. Half through how Harry reacted and half through listening to conversations. House-Elves were shameless eavesdroppers but loyal to the family and would never reveal what they heard. 

“Then I assume there is a cake being made?” asked Severus his lips twitching, they’d made a large one for him. His first one, if he was honest, as a child he’d never had one, as an adult he didn’t have friends who would want to buy one for him, and he sure as hell wasn’t buying one for himself. His last birthday was by far the most memorable, he hadn’t spent it teaching students or just staying in his quarters. No he had been blessed with the sight of Harry trying to sing happy birthday to him, along with the Elves, a scrumptious cake afterwards and a divine dinner. 

“Yes sir,” grinned Dobby proudly. 

“Very well,” said Severus, “Is the pool been cleaned?” he hadn’t used it or went near it since he bought the property. 

“Yes sir,” said Heather, she was the one who did it just three days ago. 

“Good.” said Severus, “Breakfast for two as usual.” before standing up; grabbing his letters he placed them in the same drawer he always did. He was actually thinking about transferring all the letters from St. Mungo’s to his Potions lab, less chance of them going missing or Harry getting his hands on them. Two potions published already, Merlin he loved it, it was just amazing, and he hadn’t realized just how teaching students had hindered his career. He barely understood it himself, although the fact he couldn’t remember the potions being created the last time around was concerning. He couldn’t consciously remember a Potions Master called ‘Septimus Regis’ or any potion he’d created. Or rather that he had actually created but in the past, oh this was getting confusing. 

“Accio Harry’s birthday presents!” said Severus summoning them to him, aiming the zooming presents onto the table, ready for Harry to open. 

The smell of the food was already beginning to waft through from the kitchen; it hadn’t taken them long at all. Shaking off his idle thoughts, he made his way up the stairs to wake Harry up, still proud of his accomplishments. Harry could be his son if he wished to be, right now he wasn’t, the paperwork had been written up by the Goblins but it didn’t make it true. He hadn’t even mentioned being the one who would have gotten custody of him if the will had been read. This potion would make it a reality; he would be biologically Harry’s father. He did want that, more than anything else in this world, since getting Harry out of the Dursley’s he had been so proud of the process he’d made. Harry had wormed his way into his heart, he wanted nothing but love and to be looked after, that it was something new to Severus. People always wanted something, it was human nature, but looking after someone gave him a sense of accomplishment, he had done that, he was doing something right and it was such a rush of confidence. 

Once Severus was up the stairs, he opened Harry’s bedroom door, his duvet was once again lying on the floor. He couldn’t blame him; it was just too hot here for them. Instead he had a sheet wrapped around him; it’s all he had in his own bed even with air conditioning. Shaking his head in wry amusement, Harry had tried to create a little tent for himself again, tried being the keyword. The sheet wasn’t big enough, nor was the items he was using to make the tent shape, which were a chair and his cupboard door. Severus was genuinely surprised Harry wanted to be in any enclosed spaces, if it could be counted as such, after what he’d been through. Perhaps it was a testament to the fact he was getting over what had happened to him, no forgetting may be more appropriate as he grew up he will only remember him. Maybe with the odd nightmare about the Dursley’s but Severus doubted that would last, he hoped they didn’t anyway. 

“Good morning, daddy.” said Harry opening his eyes, staring at him a smile on his face. 

“Good morning, little one.” said Severus his lips twitching, he was getting used to the routine. “Happy Birthday.” he added, wondering if Harry was even thinking about presents this year or if it would be next year where he would expect them. He’d told him yesterday night that it was his birthday today, and he was turning four years old. He’d just received a sweet tired smile in turn; Harry expected nothing from him, which was why he was determined to make his an extra happy day for him. Since they always went to the beach it wouldn’t be special, he decided not to go down that route. Instead he would begin to teach Harry how to swim, then spend the rest of the day outside, have some burgers and hotdogs on the BBQ. It was no means a birthday party, but since he wasn’t friends with many children he didn’t see the point this year. Perhaps next year after he’d made friends in ‘nursery’ the thought of being responsible for a gaggle of children made him nauseous though. Yet he’d promised himself to give Harry a normal, stress free childhood and unfortunately birthday parties fell under that category. So this year he would enjoy the time alone with his son. 

“Go on then, toilet,” said Severus, ushering Harry out of bed as he opened drawers and waited for Harry to pick whatever he wanted to wear. The cupboard was empty, all he had was t-shirts, shorts and of course underwear. He had his jacket he’d bought but it still had its tags on it, the weather was just too hot for such items. It remained on its hook beside the door along with both their cloaks. 

Harry bound back through grinning cheerfully, no sign of sleepiness to be had. 

“What would you like to wear today?” asked Severus, pulling out his trunks, pulling off the label as he did so. They hadn’t been used; Harry hadn’t been in the water yet, neither the pool or at the beach just the bath. 

Harry peeked into his drawer, his eyes roaming over his t-shirts trying to decide which one to wear today. He decided on his white top with Gobstones on it, with green stuff squirting out of them, he liked the top. His daddy had told him his own mummy had been really good at the game and been the top player. His daddy had sounded really proud, and Harry was determined to have that pride as well. 

“Can I play in the back garden today?” asked Harry, staring up at his daddy in awe. He would never get tired of this, he loved it here, he could go outside every day and it was always warm! He didn’t have to wait until a day came along when it wasn’t raining to go to the park. Plus he wouldn’t have been able to go to the beach either and he loved going to the beach. 

“Yes, we are going to have lunch and maybe dinner outside, how would you like that?” enquired Severus shutting Harry’s drawers as he and Harry moved to the middle of the room. Instead of leaving Severus sat down on the bed, and Harry stopped curiously, why weren’t they going down to breakfast? They always did, had he done something wrong? He began to worry his tongue with his teeth. 

“Did I do something wrong, Daddy?” asked Harry his green eyes clouded with confusion. 

“No, Harry you didn’t. You are a good boy and I’m very proud of you.” stated Severus firmly. 

Harry beamed, he might be four and growing up to be a big boy like his daddy but he never wanted this to stop. His tummy felt fluttery just hearing it, his heart felt ready to burst. Even if he didn’t understand why people called them Septimus Regis outside and inside his daddy was Severus Snape. It didn’t really matter since he was daddy either way. 

“You know that I am your dad, I always will be, but there’s a potion that can make you even more my son,” said Severus trying to explain it in a way the now four year old could grasp. He wasn’t sure Harry would, but he had to try at least, if he didn’t understand he would wait until he could. He wasn’t going to do this without Harry’s complete comprehension of the situation. 

“More?” asked Harry, his eyebrows scrunching up as he tried to figure out what his daddy was saying. 

“Remember how I said you have your mummy’s eyes? And your first father’s hair? That is because they are a part of you. If I gave you this potion, you would have part of me in you too. Although it might not be any changes we can see, you may just get better at something you might not have found easily otherwise.” said Severus, groaning at how grownup that sounded, he was four years old but he could find no better way to say it. 

Harry wondered on what his dad meant, if he had a part of his mummy and first daddy why didn’t he have a part of his now daddy too? Or did the potion always have to be used to get a now daddy? But his daddy said himself; he was already his dad, then the thought of the nasty people taking him away because he didn’t take the potion so his daddy could be a proper daddy. Then he remembered his dad saying they couldn’t hurt him, they were locked away now. Did it really matter? He loved his daddy very much, he got lots of food, toys, tucked in at night, got to play and the best of all was his hugs he’d never had that before. He wanted to have a part of his daddy in him…even if he couldn’t comprehend the full reality of it. 

“Uh-huh,” said Harry nodding vigorously. 

“Yes,” said Severus giving Harry a pointed look, not even letting him off with it since it was his birthday. He didn’t want Harry to become inarticulate; you could tell he’d been spending time with children his own age. Especially with words like that, since he didn’t normally speak that way. 

“Yes daddy, I want to.” said Harry still in agreement. 

Severus had the odd urge to stand up and jump around like a lunatic, it conflicted with his grown up mind simply put. Was he really experiencing emotions of a teenager? Could this have happened the first time around? If Dumbledore hadn’t screwed up his life? His other life? One thing he could blatantly and concretely agree on is it would have been different. They wouldn’t have been here, and if they did Dumbledore would never have left them alone. Perhaps this way was better, he was more experienced, and he realized he was being given a second chance to fix things. Back then he wouldn’t have, it was a huge revelation when he realized this, and somehow he knew deep down everything was going to be alright. Well if his emotions would settle down, he was not used to this at all. 

Taking a deep breath, he removed the potion from his pocket, he’d been hoping to do this but not certain. It already had his blood in it, and would start beginning to work through Harry’s body straight away. Uncorking it, he held it out for Harry to take whenever he was ready. Hopefully the blood red (literally) colour wouldn’t put him off it. 

Harry didn’t hesitate; he’d been taking potions for what felt like forever now, they tasted extremely icky. This one was worse than the nutrition potion he had to take. Although his daddy only made him take it once a week now since he was a big boy. Sticking his tongue out shuddering as he handed the vial back. 

Severus picked Harry up and hugged him close, feeling completely overwhelmed, he’d never thought he’d have his own child. Never in a million years have his own family, even if it’s just the two of them. “Thank you, Harry.” whispered Severus, inwardly cursing himself for being such a sentimental old fool. 

Harry just hugged him back giggling at how silly his daddy was being. 

“Right, breakfast come on,” said Severus, placing Harry steadily on his feet before leaving the room quickly, all that was missing was his robes billowing out around him which he no longer wore. 

“Happy birthday Master Harry!” called the five House Elves as soon as Harry entered the living room. 

Harry squealed grinning widely at them, hopping on the spot he noticed they had brightly wrapped packages in their hands. “Can I open one? Can I open one?” asked Harry, turning his wide hopeful eyes on his dad as he continued to jump around. 

“Only one, you need to eat breakfast first,” said Severus caving just a little at the look. He’d never seen Harry show so much excitement before. He’d seen him almost doing it but never ever had he displayed such a reckless abandon as right now. It was a sight to see, since so far Harry had been like him quiet and reserved mostly, even at the birthday party. He had exclaimed how much he liked it after a nap after they’d gotten home. Seeing the little girl hurt for some reason had scared Harry a little, he hadn’t figured out why. Harry hadn’t been able to tell him, merely shrugged his shoulders truly unable to articulate it. 

“Okay daddy,” said Harry smiling sweetly in agreement. 

“You may put them on the table, Harry what do you say?” asked Severus, he knew it wouldn’t be anything valuable but it was the thought that counted. 

“Thank you, Dobby…Heather, Patter…Adair and…” Harry scrunched up his nose trying to remember the last ones name before explaining it loudly. “Clay!” 

“Well done,” said Severus, by then the presents had joined Severus’ on the table. Severus hoisted Harry onto his chair, letting him choose which one he wanted to open first. 

“This one,” said Harry pointing towards the large bulky package that Dobby had placed on the table. 

Severus lifted it up nearly grunting, Merlin what the hell did Dobby have under that packaging? It felt heaver than a dead body. Placing it on the floor intrigued himself, what had Dobby given Harry? It felt like wood to him, but it was difficult to tell with the paper wrapped around it. Harry practically ripped the paper in one go, gasping in awe at the sight that greeted him, it was awesome. “Thank you, Dobby!” said Harry, his fingers reverently running up and down the smooth varnished wood. It was almost as big as him when he was sitting down on the floor with it. There was even a small hand held Pegasus, he knew exactly where he wanted this! In the middle of all his toys beside his dragons. 

Severus’ eyebrows almost disappeared completely; that he had to admit was a very thoughtful gift. A lot of hours had gone into creating that. It was a Pegasus, animated to make noise, so much precision in it, no spell could do that for you, and you had to have the talent yourself. Harry’s love for any kind of big animal with four legs and a tail was well known. Which included hippogriffs, horses, Arabians, unicorns and of course Pegasus’. He was grateful Harry hadn’t taken to Centaurs or centuarride (the females) there was none in this part, it was far too warm for them they liked cooler climates. 

“Breakfast, Harry.” said Severus. 

“Okay,” said Harry, giving it one last longing look before standing up, not quite ready to challenge his daddy just yet. 

“Well done,” said Severus, appreciating just how difficult it was to come away from his shiny new toy. Oh he knew there would come a day when Harry didn’t want to and had the determination to speak up. Hopefully by bringing him up right, so when he spoke it would be enough to make Harry realize he was serious. Only time would tell, and wasn’t it strange that he was looking forward to Harry actually talking back to him? It would be a sign of a normal child, that he was recovering, or rather recovered. “Do not choke yourself.” added Severus amused, Harry was trying to swallow his meal whole. 

“I’m excited!” confessed Harry, gobbling down his food, despite the fact it made his tummy ache. He had so many presents; he wasn’t sure how many since he only counted up to ten. If they were anything like the wooden Pegasus it would be brilliant, he would have to do something for the House Elves to say thank you. Maybe his daddy would help him with that, since he couldn’t do it by himself. 

“I can understand that, but take your time, they will still be there when you finish.” said Severus, eating his own breakfast at a more sedate manner. He mentally made a note to change his plans on potion brewing, he no longer needed to brew nutrition potions, and Harry definitely didn’t need them anymore. Not even once a week, he was 100% healthy, potions had done all they could to make up for the damage the Dursley’s had inflicted.  
After Harry practically inhaled his breakfast, Severus allowed Harry to open his presents. Which were a great many, Severus had spared no expense. Fortunately he had drawn a line and only got Harry two maybe three considerable expensive gifts, the rest were just what was commonly referred to as ‘stocking fillers’. He had sworn never to spoil Harry, not wanting him to think he can get whatever he liked when he demanded things. Unfortunately it was easier said than done, even for a man like him. Although he was proud of himself for being able to draw the line and not end up buying more. Which by the way he had been sorely tempted to do, he could think no other explanation other than he was totally and utterly going soft. 

Considering he had just nine months ago bought enough items to fill a shopping cart, and not to forget the items he had been buying through the wizarding delivery service - yeah it was a surprise he had anything to buy him. 

Severus had bought Harry a dragon handler outfit, which in fact mostly consisted of Dragon-hide ironically enough. It was thin though, not like the actual stuff the dragon handlers wore. It was imbued with Fire-resistant spells, to prevent them from being fried to a crisp by an angry dragon. Accompanied by a real dragon tooth, which he hoped Harry didn’t lose or misplace, they were actually very rare to get. He’d had to use every connection he had, to get the damn thing. 

Harry immediately put it on, the dragon tooth taking a pride of place around his neck; he didn’t seem to care how big it looked against his chest. The junior boots were awesome, and loud when he jumped around but he didn’t care, he was grinning so widely it was beginning to hurt. There was also the firemen costume and trucks (Muggle of course), and of course the Auror costume. 

Paints, paper, crayons, and a large board and chalk all with educational books and activities, he was determined Harry would learn and be the best he could be. So that if he decided his career it wouldn’t be an impossibility for him. He knew not to push too hard, children needed time to develop socially not just academically. Speaking of academic Severus had also bought Harry building blocks, although part of him thought Harry was maybe a little on the old side for them. 

He bought Harry a few DVDS to enjoy, which would join the others in his room. These days he was allowing Harry to watch the TV when he went to bed. It seemed to send him off to sleep much easier; he was certainly sleeping within twenty minutes when he went to check on him anyway. He still had his nightlight, which he was hoping wouldn’t be needed for much longer. The only thing that soothed him is the fact children who had been brought up without abuse were scared of the dark as well. It wasn’t as if Harry potentially thought that he was back in his cupboard or terrified someone was out to hurt him. 

When Harry began to play the toy guitar, he thought he’d have something he would regret buying him. Until he got his hands on the keyboard, which did take the place of a toy he would regret. Harry didn’t play long regardless; he was trying to get through all the presents. Toy cars, as were needed for a boy, its one of the things he noticed there were more off in the Muggle store. A huge selection of them, and they wouldn’t make them if boys didn’t play with them obviously. 

He also bought a few items that Harry would have to go outside to play, he under no circumstances wanted Harry to be like him. Now since they already had a swimming pool in their house, he decided on a sandbox, although he had noticed Harry wasn’t particularly…a boy who liked to get dirty. He would come out of his shell sooner or later, he was positive of that. He also added a toy broom and a bike to the collection, he considered them and the dragon handler set to be his ‘big gifts’. 

He bought Harry a submarine, one that moved on its own, made engine noises, and voiced itself when it suddenly popped up over the water or decided to go down, the whole shebang. Also a different assortment of toys he could play with in the bath or in the swimming pool. 

The last to be opened by an overwhelmed four year old, who was actually putting his ripped wrapping paper in the bin each time he finished, was the gifts from the House-Elves. Which all seemed similar to Dobby’s, but since they didn’t get paid really what could you expect from them a miracle? Heather had created a unicorn to compliment Dobby’s Pegasus. The only difference is that the unicorn was mostly smooth, whereas the Pegasus’ were winged and feathered creatures, so it was a much more difficult image to carve. Patter, Clay and Adair had made respectively, a T-shirt with ET stitched excruciatingly detailed with the last stitch, a carved ET and a Dragon-Wolf carving, a creature composed of two animals, a Dragon and a wolf. It has the head and ears of a Dragon but with the whiskers, tail and forelegs of a wolf. Its main body of a Dragon. He had to admit he was blown away by what the Elves had done for Harry; it was obvious to see they liked Harry as well as Harry liked them. He prayed it would never change, and his son wouldn’t treat them horribly, like the likes of Lucius Malfoy and his ilk. No it wouldn’t he would never allow Harry to become like them, it would only happen over his dead body.   
\-------------0  
Harry stood at the very edge of the pool, staring wide eyed, he had nothing but his trunks and a pair of armbands on. His daddy was already in the pool, just standing in it waiting on him, as if he understood how scary it was. Harry didn’t want to go in, his daddy was big and he was nearly disappearing inside the water. 

“It’s alright Harry, I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise,” said Severus trying to convince the four year old to come into the water. Inwardly amused, children were odd creatures, from what he could gather this was a typical thing, children absolutely refused to go into the water properly. Then once they do actually go in, you can never get them back out; at least this was his impression from the frequent visits to the beach. Also from what he’d read about the curriculum on the school, they began teaching children how to swim from the age of six. Being surrounded with so much water, Severus had to agree it was one of the best ideas. Not everyone here could cast Bubble-Head charms after all, especially not minors or Non-Magical people as they were called here. 

Harry bit his lip as he looked at the deep water again, swallowing thickly; he dipped his toe in before yanking back. He didn’t want to disappoint his daddy; this was the most prominent thing on Harry’s mind. Steeling himself, finding his courage that lay with the trust he had in his dad not to let anything happen to him. He’d came and rescued him from the dark place, made sure the horrible people didn’t hurt him, made him all better just like he’d done for that little girl. Sitting down at the edge, he cagily let his feet go into the water. Unconsciously he began to kick his feet around, rather enjoying himself, and then he shrieked as he was pulled in by his ankles. 

“You’re bad!” exclaimed Harry, his pout big enough to hold an iceberg on it; his green eyes were filled with fire. 

“I am,” agreed Severus, his face blank hiding his amusement, watching his son, wondering if he’d realize he was in the water and definitely NOT drowning. Severus was looking for any change in Harry, no matter how small it was. Unsurprisingly he couldn’t see any sign of change, he wasn’t sure if he was relieved or not. Probably was, he would never want a child to look like him. A closed part of him had wished as a young man, no wondered even what a child of him and Lily would look like. There had been a time when he’d been confused about his sexuality, especially when he began to admire men rather than woman. There had been no doubt his feelings for Lily had been more than just best friends. Who wouldn’t with Lily about? She had been absolutely stunning, fiery with an attitude that let people know she wasn’t going to take anything sitting or lying down. As evident by her need to protect everyone she saw needing help. This had also been the breaking of their friendship, and it was apparent by Lily’s letter that’s what it had been. The letter, he’d read it so many times since he got it, each night he couldn’t help himself but sit and read it. It didn’t fail to warm and hurt his heart just seeing her writing and knowing she hadn’t died hating him. She’d forgiven him, and if they hadn’t been under the Fidelus charm…they maybe would have been able to reconcile their friendship. 

“Would you like to play with your new ball?” asked Severus, as Harry began finding his sea legs. He obviously couldn’t reach the bottom, but that didn’t matter since he realized nothing would happen. 

Harry’s green eyes were illuminating, they even put the water to shame, and despite the rocky start he was beginning to enjoy himself. He nodded vigorously; he loved all his new presents and couldn’t wait to put them in his room beside all his other treasures. Severus summoned Harry’s brand new ball and passed it along, feeling elated with himself, as he always did when he could successfully make Harry so happy. He no longer dwelled on the depressing fact that Harry could have died…he was also trying to live for the moment. Which meant going out more often, and not just wanting to rush straight back. This had him written all over it, even talking to the Headmaster of what would soon be Harry’s new school didn’t quash it. He didn’t know himself if it was an innate fear of being away from a place he called home, being outside among people or if it had begun through fear when he was spying. He summarised it was perhaps a bit of both, but he could never really be certain. 

After half an hour of tossing the ball back and forth, and learning to use his arms to move around in the water, Severus placed a Bubble-Head charm on Harry, and removed his dragon depicted armbands. Of course Harry held onto his dad like an octopus all arms and legs terrified of going under the water despite the fact the spell wouldn’t allow him to drown. Severus had placed little colourful plastic rings, which he had created with his wand, on the bottom of the pool floor. 

“Harry the spell allows you to breathe underwater,” explained Severus, before he dunked both of them under the surface. Harry squeaked in surprise, and true to his word he could breathe. 

Which led to a few hours of fun, where Harry gathered all the rings and after a few unsuccessful tries, he finally began to navigate a previously unknown terrain underwater. Severus for most part was just content to watch Harry having fun, introducing him to new things, seeing his face light up it was interesting to say the least. He wanted to make sure Harry had fun with him, he was going nursery soon, and Severus knew he was going to feel a little lost for a while. He’d gotten so used to being a full time father…him of all people! To think in a few months it would have been an entire year since this all happened. The day he went was pretty unforgettable, since it also happened to be Christmas day. 

“Can we see the wolves now?” asked Harry, chatting away as his daddy got out the water, he’d been helped first and told to keep away from the edge of the pool. 

“Of course,” said Severus bemused, instead of being less fascinated with them, Harry spent more time than ever with them. Not that he minded, but he did warn Harry never to go alone, and always stay where he could see him. He’d put wards up anyway, if he stepped three foot inside he’d meet a barrier preventing him going further. He didn’t think he wolves would do anything; they’d taken an immensely good liking to him. He just didn’t want Harry getting lost, there would be a time where he could, but not right now.   
Now it was time for some lunch, cake and if they were hungry later - dinner. Just how exactly did he get the time to invent Potions again? Right now it seemed like a big mystery. Only for a few minutes before it became insignificant.


	24. Chapter 24

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 24 

Nursery 

Severus walked towards the nursery, with a very reluctant Harry who was dragging his feet in a tow. If he kept it up he would be walking at a snail pace. He’d told Harry what would be happening of course, quite a few times. Just to get him used to the idea and to let Harry know what was going to be happening. He thought it would help in the long run, but right now he was beginning to think otherwise. Considering they’d only walked from the school gates, to the nursery which was only about fifteen steps, it said a lot. The urge to take him home was strong, but Harry needed to socialise with children his own age, otherwise he would start school next year without any idea on how to interact with his classmates. No this was for Harry’s own benefit and he wasn’t about to let Harry get his own way on this. 

“I don’t want to go,” Harry said, his voice sounding worried, anxious and down right terrified. Tugging wildly, trying to get his hand out of his daddy’s, and desperately wanting to go home. When his dad had spoken of him going to nursery he hadn’t really thought about it, just agreed, now it was real, not something that could happen soon. 

Severus stopped and crouched down beside Harry, barely stopping himself from sighing in exasperation. “It’s only for one hour, then I will be back for you, I promise.” said Severus softly, running his hand through Harry’s hair which was getting longer. Instead of the messy hair it seemed to be finer, tameable and most importantly darker. It was the only change he could see in his features, still, it didn’t mean he would stop cutting Harry’s hair; it just didn’t seem to need done every few weeks. Harry had his black hair, but thankfully hadn’t ended up with the greasiness inherited through the Prince family for generations. That and their pallid skin tones, which was no longer a problem for him. Nobody he knew would ever recognize him if they bumped into him. Long gone was the greasy lanky hair, pallid skin and black clothes which only served to enhance his paleness. In place was eighteen year old looking young man, with his hair up, tanned and confident without his permanent scowl. Although he was far from smiling, he mostly had a neutral mask in place. 

“I want to go home,” said Harry, tears entering his eyes, biting savagely at his bottom lip seeing the other children with their Mommy’s or Daddy’s sometimes both went into the building. What Harry saw most of all was the fact they left empty handed, looking really sad themselves. 

“Stop,” said Severus, preventing him from biting at his lip, which thankfully hadn’t ended up bloody with his gnawing. “I will be back for you, I promise.” he said once again. 

“I want to go home,” said Harry his head shaking in denial. “Please, daddy I want to go home.” 

“And you will, in one hour.” said Severus firmly. It began with just one hour and would get steadily longer once the children were used to being at the Nursery. With that he led Harry into the building, it was colourful, cheerful and happy, but Harry didn’t see any of this. He just grabbed onto Severus’ leg, refusing to let go not even when the nice ladies spoke to him. 

“Come on, let’s see if they have any dragons,” said Severus entering the nursery after ticking Harry’s name off, he immediately felt like a giant surrounded by so many children. Swallowing thickly, his eyes wider than usual, there had to be at least forty children there, and that’s not counting the ones still to come. Twenty six students a year was all Hogwarts received, six in his care, in Slytherin if he was lucky, so to say he was shocked would be putting it lightly. So many magical children, and they were in the right place for, they would learn all they needed to survive in either world. Children of all different ethnics, there would definitely not be prejudice here; although he could admit being astounded that they could understand English. 

Harry huddled as far as he could into Severus, completely terrified by all the strange people, it wasn’t like the birthday party which only had ten adults and eleven children if they were lucky. In such a small confined space, there was over fifty adults and forty children. Harry didn’t dare let go of Severus, his fingers gripped onto his bare leg as if his life depended on it. 

It didn’t take long for the crying to start up, when the adults began to leave. A lot of them were quite easily distracted but three began bawling their eyes out causing Severus to wince. He prayed to Merlin that Harry wouldn’t cause a scene like this, unlike the other children Harry’s fear wasn’t just a possibility, no it had already happened once and this enhanced his terror of being alone. This was the only way to truly get Harry to realize he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Harry, let go.” said Severus biting back a curse as Harry’s nails managed dig in and scratch him. Making a mental note to cut his nails, especially if this was going to happen all the time. Staring down at the terror filled eyes, he almost came undone and decided to take Harry back home. Yet he didn’t, instead he stiffened his spine and felt determination thrum through him. 

“Hello, little one. What’s your name?” asked the Nursery teacher beaming at Harry, he was a stunning child. 

“His name is Harrison but he prefers Harry, there is a calming draught in his bag, the right dosage for him only if he really requires It.” stated Severus calmly. 

“Of course, the Headmaster alerted us to his circumstances,” said Ellie realizing who she was speaking with. “He will receive the best care here, Mr. Regis, of that you can be sure.” he didn’t speak like a teenager, he had the breeding of a pureblood, she could tell. Well spoken, demanding respect and taking the greatest care when it came to his heir. 

“Here is his snack money for the year,” said Severus handing over the envelope. 

“The year?” she repeated in surprise, accepting the envelope which was quite heavy. “I will write it down.” 

“Remember Harry, one hour, see the watch? When this hand gets back round to the top I will come and pick you up and you can spend some time with the wolves.” said Severus, kissing him on the head, he let go of Harry as the teacher took a hold of him. He’d given Harry a watch, knowing he couldn’t tell the time but he was smart enough to understand what he meant about the hands reaching a certain point. Hopefully it would offer him comfort at the very least if nothing else. 

It was the hardest thing Severus had ever had to do, knowing if he lingered it would make it worse so he stalked out as fast as he could. Merlin he’d though being a spy was hard, or taking the potion and allowing them to chant the spells that could land him in any time period or worse kill him in its attempt. Nothing, absolutely nothing compared to turning his back on Harry and leaving him there listening to him screaming that he didn’t want to stay. Taking a deep shaky breath, he Apparated home. Even knowing this was the best for Harry didn’t make the situation any easier.

The first thing that hit him, other than the fact he felt as if he’d lost something, like an arm it was absurd really. It was the silence, Harry wasn’t by any means a loud child but he was inquisitive and constantly at his side. Shaking off his irrational worry, Harry would be fine, his scar was gone and he didn’t know that his last name had once upon a time been Harry Potter. Yet the strange feeling in his chest wouldn’t desist, grumbling under his breath, he went to the only place he could look for solace. The Potions lab. 

Wandering down, he automatically began setting up his cauldron, water went in with a flourish and was left to boil while he retrieved and cut up the potion ingredients. Brewing a potion that he could in his sleep, didn’t prove to be as easy as normally, as he screwed up each stage, lost in thought constantly worrying about Harry. It made his heart feel constricted, was it just him or was he taking Harry being at Nursery worse than the four year old was? If so that was bloody ridiculous he was safe. Or was it the fact Harry wasn’t here that was the problem? Was this solely because he missed him? Its something he probably wouldn’t ever figure out. 

“For Merlin’s sake!” cursed Severus, banishing the mush in the cauldron that wouldn’t have even healed a cigarette burn never mind anything else. Sighing softly, staring at the ceiling exasperated. Flicking his wand he restored everything to their proper places, including the cauldron and ingredients. Severus abandoned the Potions lab, and wandered through the house until he got to the back door and stepped outside. Staring out into the forest, Harry’s second favourite place, where he could run around and play with the wolves. He noticed it was only the females that really interacted with Harry, the Alpha and other males just observed their surroundings. Protecting the females of the pack and of course Harry, this was typical male behaviour. Although there was one female he hadn’t seen since the first day, and he’d had a feeling she was pregnant. The spell he used on the area had confirmed it; he had soaked a piece of meat in a potion that was good for the cubs and the wolf. He’d placed it on the edge of the forest, speaking to the Alpha of the pack, and no doubt father of the cubs, what it was but whether the female had gotten the slab of meat he did not know. It had disappeared though so he was hopeful.   
Turning around, Severus went back in, deciding against trying to brew at least today, he grabbed himself a coffee from the kitchen and sat down in the living room, deep in thought. The children would only be at the nursery for one hour for five days, after that they would be there for four hours. Hopefully Harry would settle in by then, and enjoy his time with the other children. He was hoping and praying that Harry did not repeat that day with the House-Elves, not in the nursery. It wasn’t normal, and he was rather worried Harry would need to go to a mind healer for help regarding his situation. Going to a mind healer, was one sure way to end up ignored or treated like a leaper in any community. They wouldn’t care why, or even ask come to that, they would just assume there was something wrong with him. Of course if it came to it, he would just have to do it, one way or another he was determined that Harry would let go of this fear and thrive. 

“Letters for Master Severus,” said Dobby quietly, popping in and handing the bundle over. 

“Thank you, Dobby. How is he?” asked Severus. 

“He was sleeping sir, but he isn’t so malnourished now,” said Dobby solemnly. The wizard had been half-starved, and as a House-Elf who was responsible in keeping wizards like him in tip top shape. Making them healthy and making sure they were well fed it was wrong on so many levels to see, even if he had been a bad wizard, the urge to help when he could was strong. Master Severus was always kind enough to make sure he didn’t have many duties, especially with having to get to Azkaban, then the empty property they had for mail and coming back to St. Lucia. He could safely say he wasn’t used to using so much of his magic, even before ending up with this new wonderful Master. He’d let them give gifts to their young Master, and he’d been allowed to keep them and he really liked them. Normally they would just be put to one side and forgotten, not his little Master because they’d seen him playing with them lots of times since his birthday. 

“I see you may go.” said Severus, allowing the House-Elf to get back to his duties. Thinking back, trying to remember whether Black was in atrocious condition, but he couldn’t really say for sure. He’d been dressed in wizarding clothes, a cloak which doesn’t really help gauge how thin someone was. He was pale, a little dirty and his hair was in dire need of a cut, other than that he’d certainly seemed healthy enough. It was driving him mad that he couldn’t tell whether he was doing the wrong thing, or if he had already done it before! It was an endless paradox. Had his other self taken Dobby as well? No he couldn’t have…otherwise he wouldn’t have known how badly treated he was…or would he have? Just trying to think about the paradox made his head spin, and so he tried not to dwell on it. Easier said than done in his case, since here he was in the past reliving his life. 

“Accio writing pad and pen,” said Severus, before he began to scribble on it. He was trying to calculate when the Dark Mark would make reappearance on his arm. It wasn’t a day he was particularly looking forward to. Frowning he stared at the writing confused, he must have done it wrong, since for all indications was that the mark should have reappeared. Ripping the paper out, he began anew taking more care and time to write it properly and clearly, yet it became obvious that he had done it right the first time. Unable to accept that, he began on a fresh piece of paper. Yet the results were apparent, his body had long ago reached the age he was when he’d received the Dark Mark. Shifting it to the side, he stared at his blank arm completely baffled. What did this mean? Had he held the key to removing the mark upon him since before he got it? A simple but effective de-aging Potion? Severus wished he knew, for sure, he didn’t want to get his hopes up only to find the mark back one morning. For all indications he’d passed the age/time when he’d accepted the Dark Mark. 

Ripping the pages out, he stood up and threw them into the fire, watching them burn until they were nothing but ashes. Satisfied he sat back down and took a drink of his coffee only to grimace; it was cold now he’d spent too long lost in thought. Staring down at his watch, he blinked in shock, the hour was already up? Merlin it hadn’t felt like it at all. Suddenly anxious to know how Harry was doing, he Apparated from the house, to the gates, nobody could Apparate passed them, it was a knock to his knowledge that the wards protecting Grande Riviere Magical school were ten times stronger than Hogwarts. Considering how young they started, it made sense to make it more full proof than the ones needed to teach eleven to seventeen year olds. 

He was surrounded by adults coming and going, their four year old gleefully explaining what they’d done happily, others eating chocolate frogs or other sweets as they walked. Severus just looked at the building for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and moving. He truly was dreading what was awaiting him inside, opening the door; he noticed the Headmaster of the school was there did nothing to comfort him either. Although he noticed he was speaking to all the adults as he walked through the archway hiding the main nursery from sight. Perhaps it was a usual thing for the Headmaster here; you certainly wouldn’t have seen Dumbledore caught dead with twelve parents of Hogwarts students never mind them all. To be fair he had been busy, being Headmaster, Head of the Wizengamot and a bunch of other things he didn’t want to remember. Severus wasn’t in a fair mood to treat Dumbledore with any kind of speciality. Not now, and he certainly wouldn’t went time reinserted itself. It was Dumbledore’s fault he’d been alone, angry and bitter at the world all those years. That letter….would have changed his entire life, but what was done was done, there was no point in dwelling on it. Dumbledore had also neglected Harry in the worst way; if he had not intervened Harry would have already been dead. Lily’s will had been perfectly clear; Harry was NOT under ANY circumstances to be sent to live with the Dursley’s. 

He was forcefully brought out of his thoughts by a body slamming into his legs, looking down he was met with Harry’s head. His face seemed dry of tears that seemed like a good thing, although he wasn’t going to count his roosters. Gripping his underarms, he brought him up and set him on his hip, nearly choking at the hold Harry took against his neck. 

“How was he?” asked Severus, speaking to the closest teacher, which he recognized from earlier. 

“He didn’t move from his spot the entire hour, we gave him the calming draught it did help a little bit, we succeeded in getting him to play with a few toys.” said Ellie smiling softly. It wasn’t unusual; five of the children had stood in the corner and bawled their eyes out the entire time. “Given time I think he will be just fine wont you Harry?” 

Silence was the answer. 

“Harry,” said Severus firmly, tugging the child to face him. 

“Yes, ma’am.” murmured Harry quietly before his face was buried back in Severus’ neck. 

“This is Harry’s tray, it’s where we will put any pictures or things he’s done and updates on his progress as well as important information about events that take place in the nursery.” said Ellie, pointing out the little green tray emblazoned with Harry’s name. Opening it she handed him a piece of paper with different dates on it, the first event was dress up day, where they could dress in whatever they wanted. Then Halloween of course, and the dates the nursery would be closed for Christmas and New Year he would need to keep it close at hand. 

“Thank you,” said Severus. 

“His peg is over there by the door,” said Ellie walking towards it and handing Severus, Harry’s bag. “He didn’t eat his snack. Harry would you like to take it home with you?” 

“Yes please,” said Harry. 

Smiling once more she wandered of to the kitchen area which was warded against the small hands, and grabbed a milk carton and of course the plastic plate of fruit and crackers. She couldn’t find a bag to put it in so decided to give him the plate. It wasn’t as if they were low on supplies, placing the carton on the plate, she handed Septimus the plate which he took with a curt nod. 

“Ah, Septimus how was his first day?” asked Headmaster Adison, coming over to them seemingly bemused by Harry’s shy nature. 

“Mostly as I suspected,” replied Severus. 

“That good or bad?” asked Talin sombrely. 

“Neither,” answered Severus wryly. 

“I see,” said Talin, “I’m sure it will get easier on him as time goes by.” it seemed as if Septimus would never be a big talker, which was odd for someone as young as him. 

“Here’s hoping,” said Severus seriously, “Thank you,” 

“No problem,” answered both Talin and Ellie. 

“Harry, are you going to say bye?” asked Severus, deciding against telling him he would be there tomorrow again, he didn’t want him anxious for the rest of the day. 

“Bye,” he replied quietly, obviously not in a talking mood. 

Giving them another curt nod he left the nursery, with a lot less flare than usual especially with Harry buried into his side, and it didn’t look like he would be letting go any time soon. “Would you like to talk, Harry?” asked Severus. 

Harry shook his head in response. 

“Words, Harry.” stated Severus. 

“No,” replied Harry without moving, in fact he tightened his grip as if he was scared Severus would force him down anyway. 

The five minute walk back home was spent in silence; Severus was beginning to think Harry was in his first ‘huff’ with him. Either that or the calming draught had made him tired, which shouldn’t happen. The potion was meant to take away the angry or pent up emotions, leaving you calm so you can get on with your day. He had measured it out correctly, so there was definitely no sleepiness, at least there shouldn’t be maybe when he first got him due to being malnourished but that wasn’t the case any longer. 

Sitting Harry on the chair, he knelt beside him, “I told you I would be back for you didn’t I? And I rarely break my promises, Harry.” said Severus softly, brushing Harry’s hair from his face looking him straight in the eye. His other hand placed the food on the chair beside him; there was no point to it going to waste. Although it was nowhere near enough to substitute it for a meal. 

Accusatory green eyes just stared at him, the mixed emotions Harry was feeling right now were confusing him. On one hand he didn’t like his daddy right now; he’d left him all alone. On the other hand he just wanted to hug him and make the scary feelings go away, he was very glad to be home. He felt the safest here, but he was still angry at his daddy and he let it be known. He’d never felt angry at his daddy before it was a new experience and not one he liked. 

“Come, let’s go see the wolves,” said Severus, holding out his hand. It was becoming apparent Harry was in no mood to talk, so perhaps the wolves would cheer him up a bit. It seemed he’d finally said something that Harry liked, since he perked up and immediately scooted off the chair but didn’t take his hand. 

Lips twitching at the hilarity of the situation, he followed Harry through wondering how long his strop would last. Having never spent much time with children, especially never outside of his class it was an entirely new set of circumstances for him. Should he have found this amusing or should he be feeling guilty? He didn’t suppose it was really that important. He opened the back door and watched Harry practically run towards the edge of the woods, where one particular wolf was waiting, its tail wagging excitedly, happy to see him evidently.   
\----0   
'Hello little one,' said the white female wolf licking his face renewing their scent on Harry, marking him as under their protection and territory. She could taste the saltiness on his face, he had cried recently. ‘What’s wrong’ she asked, her nose sniffing the area, blue electrifying eyes keeping a sharp outlook, despite the fact she knew it was safe but as a wolf it was instinctive to be cautious. 

“Daddy made me go to nursery,” whispered Harry pouting. 

‘Nursery?’ questioned the wolf, lying down leaning into Harry’s hand that was currently scratching at her ear, causing her tongue to hang out and press further. They might have human intelligence but it only goes so far, especially with what they had an understanding about. 

“Daddy said it’s so I can learn things, about magic.” said Harry giggling when the cold nose butted into his chin. 

‘Learning is important little one, even our cubs have to learn things to survive’ she said, speaking directly into his mind. 

“I don’t like it.” said Harry quietly. 

‘No one does, but it’s a part of growing up’ she said, licking his hand causing the four year old to laugh again. 

“Then I don’t want to grow up, I want to stay here with you and the House-Elves and daddy,” said Harry as if it solved everything. 

‘Don’t you want to learn what your daddy does? And be able to read your own stories?’ asked the wolf, knowing very well he did, since he spoke about it when he came down to see her every day. 

“Not anymore.” said Harry petulantly, knowing he was lying, but not wanting to admit it, he just didn’t want to go to nursery. 

The white wolf moved over until her stomach was flat on the ground, Harry squealed and climbed on, wrapping his arms around her to stop himself falling off. He loved it, but she didn’t do it very often. Then they were trotting around the garden and the edge of the forest, and just like that Harry’s bleak mood disappeared quicker than lightening. They didn’t stop until Severus called him in a few hours later when it was lunch time.   
\----0  
Harry climbed into bed, tired, overwrought and feeling incredibly guilty. Despite knowing the wolves and his daddy were right, he’d continued to ignore him all afternoon. He just wasn’t used to feeling angry at his daddy, and when he thought about it, it just made him hurt more, he didn’t like nursery why was his daddy making him go? His daddy said he’d never hurt him or let anyone else do it either, but making him go to nursery was hurting him. He hated it there, he just wanted to stay with his daddy and do their normal things together. He knew deep down he would be going back, and Harry dreaded it. The thought alone nearly brought him to tears and temper tantrums again. 

“I’m sorry daddy,” said Harry quietly, not able to meet his eyes. 

Severus sat down beside him; it was situations like this he wasn’t familiar with that worried him the most. He didn’t know quite how to deal with tantrums and sulking children. It had never been up to him to deal with them before; his main worry was allowing Harry away with it and getting worse as the years go by. On the other hand he didn’t know what to do with him to make it stop. The books weren’t much help; they said to let them come out of it on their own. Unless of course they were being cheeky and the best thing to do was send them to their room to think on their actions and realize they’re being bad. It was the only thing he could do, since he absolutely refused to lay a hand on his son. He was under no circumstances going to be like his father. Harry had already received enough abuse to last a life time. 

“I know,” sighed Severus, “I also know you don’t like going to nursery, but that will change, you will come to enjoy being there Harry I promise. You will make friends, have fun and learn magic just like all the other boys and girls. Your mum, first dad and I all went to nursery too, and you will make me proud little one.” 

“Proud?” asked Harry, perking up looking at his daddy his green eyes suddenly alive. 

“Very proud,” said Severus honestly. Harry had his hair, the Prince hair, without the greasiness that had plagued the last at least two generations. He had no idea what his maternal grandparents looked like, or his fathers parents come to that although he wasn’t sure whether it was choice or if they were already dead by the time he came along. He’d thought on and off, wondering if he’d made a mistake in giving Harry the potion so young. But children were adopted every day, they didn’t get to decide whether they liked their adopted parents or not. It was a fact of life, really, a depressing one at that. Harry loved him, something that boggled Severus’ mind, but he did, and he was being the best father he could. Hopefully when Harry is seventeen, he would see a young man who had a good head on his shoulders, and one that was proud to still have him as a father. Not that he could imagine Harry looking seventeen, no it was an image of the four year old that popped into mind. The Potion only gave him some of the Prince magic and perhaps shifted his looks thanks to the DNA strand changing. He had to stop feeling conflicted about it, and he would stop, starting now. If Harry, god forbid actually hated him in the future and didn’t want the potion in his system then he would deal with it then. 

Going to nursery would make his daddy proud? Just like when he named all his animal figures and counted properly? He wanted to make his daddy proud, more than anything in the world. He just didn’t like nursery…but for his daddy he would do anything, absolutely anything. Biting his lip he moved over and clung to Severus tightly, feeling even worse than he had a few minutes ago. “M’ sorry daddy,” murmured Harry, burrowing his head in Severus’ neck. 

“I know, little one.” said Severus, soothing his overly emotional child. He had realized today would be a bad day for them both, so he had been prepared for it. Hopefully things would calm down, but he didn’t think it would be that easy, not yet. It would take Harry a little bit longer before he was comfortable at nursery. He had a lot of people who cared about him, he would get better and move on, be happy. “Everything will be fine, trust me.” trust? That was all children did, more often than not that trust was well placed, but for a few unlucky…it was deeply misplaced. The Dursley’s hadn’t completely ruined Harry, thank Merlin for that, and Harry trusted him with his life and happiness and he could only pray it was never misplaced. 

“Can you tell me some stories about mummy?” asked Harry quietly, peeking at his daddy quickly before burrowing himself back comfortably. “When you went to learn magic?” 

“You want to know about Hogwarts?” asked Severus quietly, it hadn’t been the best of times for him, well not completely since the best times he’d had of his life were also there. Unfortunately the bad outweighed any good, even if it had been his times with Lily. No if there was a time he could go back to, well other than this, it would be to just after they met. He would truly appreciate every moment learning about Lily, teaching her about magic and just having a good time. He would have done a lot of things differently. No matter, it wasn’t possible, coming from a man who has already gone back in time, it was ironic really, he knew. 

“Yes, please!” chimed Harry, gazing at Severus in complete adoration and rapt attention. 

“Alright,” said Severus, bringing out the year book, and opening it at the page of seventeen year old Lily who beamed at them unaware of anything. Of her beautiful son, of the prophecy, of her and James’ death. He liked those pictures of her; it kept his mind off the time she’d stared at him angry at him for his callous words. Or worse the betrayal in her eyes he used to see every night when he tried to sleep. Although coming back in time, had cured him of that particular problem, no but Dumbledore had replaced them in a few specifically disturbing nightmares. “Who’s that?” asked Severus, remembering the first time he’d asked Harry that with amusement. 

“Mummy!” said Harry, giving his dad a look that suggested he was being very silly. 

“Yes, she was very excited to be going to Hogwarts, me, your mum and grandparents all made their way to the train station. Thankfully I was with them, and I knew because my mum was a witch where the platform was since they didn’t understand. You see it was magically concealed so nobody could accidentally find Hogwarts or get on the train.” said Severus. 

“Does the train look like mine?” asked Harry snuggling into his bed, his face never leaving his dads. 

“Slightly, but it is scarlet red instead of blue, your mum was sad to be leaving.” said Severus, smiling wistfully as he remembered. 

“Why was mummy sad?” asked Harry, “Didn’t she want to go?” 

“Very much, she just felt sad that she wouldn’t get to see her parents every day.” said Severus. He was hoping this example would ease Harry somewhat. That he would realize he was lucky to be able to return home every night. That he would see him every night and the wolves and go to his own bed, play with his own toys. This was his reasoning for telling Harry a tale of the first train ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Maybe one day Harry may journey on the same ride as all his parents had - who knew? 

“She didn’t get to see them?” gasped Harry wide eyed, his daddy wouldn’t send him there would he? He hoped not because he wasn’t going to go. 

“No, Hogwarts was a boarding school, little one. We only went home during the holidays, like Christmas and summer holidays.” explained Severus. Refraining from telling Harry he was glad for that, he had been ecstatic to get away from his parents but not everyone did - he knew because Lily had been almost in tears. 

“My nursery isn’t like that is it?” asked Harry anxiously, his green eyes skittering around the room worriedly. 

“No, not even your school with be, you return home to me every evening.” said Severus firmly. Watching as Harry slumped back onto the bed no longer anxious. 

“Good.” said Harry smiling widely. 

“Now where was I? Ah, yes, your mum was very sad but she was looking forward to going to Hogwarts. I managed to cheer her up, when we were joined by two other boys’ for the ride to Hogwarts.” said Severus, having to swallow thickly; he did not want to continue. “Their names were Sirius and James, we got into a debate about which house we would all go into. I wanted Lily to be in the house I knew I would be in.” 

“House?” asked Harry, his forehead scrunched up, why would they be going into houses? Did they go live with new mums and dads? Did his mum stay in the same house as his dad? 

“At Hogwarts there are four houses; it was a place in a big castle where you sleep. The Slytherin’s sleep in the bottom floor, the Ravenclaw’s sleep in a tower along with the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuff is also on the ground floor.” said Severus, not wanting to use the term dungeons, to Harry no doubt they were a possible scary place like his cupboard. 

Harry giggled, “Silly names!” he’d never heard of them before but they did sound very silly. 

Severus’ lips twitched, he would make sure Harry knew there was more to life than the stupid house rivalry. It just promoted bullying, as much as it pained him to admit it, but the more he was here…the more he saw life in the UK worse and worse. “They are, aren’t they?” agreed Severus wryly. “Your father and…godfather as well as your mum were sorted into Gryffindor.” 

“What about you daddy?” asked Harry curiously, muffling a yawn, he wanted to hear the story. 

“I went into a different house, Slytherin.” explained Severus. 

“Daddy?” asked Harry quietly. 

“Yes?” Severus asked, staring at Harry fondly. 

“What’s a godfather? Is it like a daddy?” wondered Harry.   
“A Godfather is someone that would take care of you if something happened to your mum and dad.” explained Severus, slightly tense. 

“Why didn’t he take care of me?” asked Harry, innocently cocking his head to the side. 

“He couldn’t, but he would have wanted to that much I know.” said Severus his nails digging into the palm of his hand to keep himself under control. 

“Why couldn’t he?” Harry wondered curiously. 

“Because he was blamed for something he didn’t do,” said Severus, trying his best to tell Harry the complete truth in a way the four year old could understand. “It meant he had to go away for a long time, but he loves you and will always think about you.” 

“Will he visit?” asked Harry. 

“I’m sure you will meet him, one day.” said Severus, not for a long time but that was a different matter altogether. Seven years for that matter, but it wouldn’t be a big welcoming reunion he doubted they would be staying. 

“Is his picture here?” asked Harry eagerly. 

“Yes, here that is a picture of him,” said Severus, pointing out one of this nemesis. He would never like Black, but he did have his grudging respect for what he would go through for Harry - even if he didn’t know he was going through it yet. Respect or not, he would never be on friendly terms with him, although stranger things had happened…especially around Harry. 

Harry looked at him trying to place him but he couldn’t, not really, then a murky memory came through. He knew who this was, it was Padfoot! He turned into an animal and always made him laugh; he wondered what his doggy had done to make people think he’d done a bad thing. His mind drifted to the wolves and Sirius was forgotten as he thought about how much fun he’d had today. 

“What has you so amused?” asked Severus, inwardly feeling bitter and jealous that Black could get such a reaction from Harry when he wasn’t even there. Purely irrational, but Severus couldn’t help himself, that was emotions for you unfortunately. 

“The wolf let me ride on her back!” said Harry randomly, still grinning like a loon. 

Any bitter jealousy Severus experienced then burst like a balloon, feeling very foolish indeed he replied distractedly “I saw.” he said. He had to stop this, the jealousy and bitterness, he didn’t want Harry affected with his dark emotions. This was supposed to be a new start for both of them, even from negative emotions and he’d damn well see it through. 

“I’ll always come back here after nursery wont I, daddy?” asked Harry still deeply concerned. 

“Yes, every day. Then at the weekends it will just be us like normal, and we will have fun.” promised Severus. It was a far jump from do I have to go to nursery; it seemed his little story had been a good thing after all. 

“Kay,” said Harry yawning tiredly, not able to suppress it. 

“Bed, come on.” said Severus, pushing the covers up to Harry’s chin. “Goodnight little one.” 

“Can you read me a story?” asked Harry hopefully. 

“I thought I just did?” asked Severus smoothly, closing the year book and placing it in the drawer beside Harry’s bed. 

“Please?” begged Harry, his eyes half massed but still looking impossibly pleading. 

“Just one.” stated Severus his lips twitching. “Which one would you like tonight?” 

“Um, you choose!” declared Harry, his voice slightly slurry. 

“Alright,” said Severus bemused knowing Harry would be asleep before he finished a sentence never mind a story - short as it may be. Sitting back on the bed, he opened the book and stared at Harry to find him already asleep. His estimate had been wrong; he hadn't even been able to begin a word never mind sentence. Sighing softly, he tucked Harry in further and placed the book on the stand. 

"I'll do my best by you, Harry. I promise, I can't say it will be like having James and Lily in your life...but I'll try." whispered Severus, his old insecurities rearing their ugly head just because Sirius Black was mentioned. It was pretty clear he wasn't over some issues of his past, but he could only try and hopefully succeed.

Standing up he made his way out of the room, the soft glow of the magical sphere, that kept the room lit dimly at all times giving him a guiding hand.


	25. Chapter 25

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 25 

Samhain - Halloween 

September rolled away in the blink of an eye, before they knew it so had October almost come and gone. This was usually the hardest day of the year for Severus. Everyone in Hogwarts knew to avoid antagonising him on that day, October 31st. It was difficult for them to do, since it was Halloween and also a period of great celebration. It was the day the war had ended, and Lord Voldemort or as everyone called him ‘You-Know-Who’ was finally defeated. It infuriated Severus to no end, seeing them happy and celebrating something so tragic. They had forgotten the sacrifices that had been made, to ensure their carefree happiness. The fact they couldn’t spent even five minutes reflecting on that so enraged him. Albus had been no better, never once did he bring up those who had died. Never asked the students for a respective one minute silence to remember those who had passed on. 

Severus rummaged through his drawer, looking for two items he needed for this day, now normally he would only light one. This time was different, Harry was with him, and as much as he had hated James Potter, it had tapered off, how could he hate a man who had given him the greatest gift in the world? The gift of fatherhood, even if Potter wouldn’t have let him anywhere near his son when he was alive. There had just been too much bad blood between them, but he would see it through. Finding the two candles, he placed them on the fireplace well out of Harry’s reach. Two flicks of his wand and both wicks were lit, he didn’t care if nobody else remembered them - he did. 

“What are you doing, Daddy?” asked Harry scampering closer, eagerly. He’d never seen him lighting candles before, but he knew to stay away fire was dangerous. Especially if the fire was on in the fireplace, but it hardly ever was since it was so hot here. 

Severus’ lips twitched, Harry was always so inquisitive, he had to know everything he saw and understand it. He always made sure to explain it to him though, knowledge was power and he didn’t want Harry ignorant to anything. Unfortunately he didn’t want to spoil Harry’s day, there would come a time for him to know his parents anniversary, today wasn’t it. He was still a child in so many ways, and he deserved to be as carefree as possible for as long as he was able to make sure of it. 

Kneeling down to face Harry, who was getting too big and strong for even him to keep on his hip for long. “Halloween is a very special time of the year Harry. All hallows eve, is a special day for the magical world. It’s a day of remembrance as well, would you like to light two as well?” 

“R’memberance?” Harry asked, trying out the unfamiliar word. 

“R-ee-membrance,” corrected Severus, saying it in a way Harry would be able to understand it better and pronounce it. “It’s a day to celebrate the life of people who has gone on ahead of us, to heaven.” he added purely for Harry. 

“Remembrance? Like for Mummy and Daddy?” asked Harry solemnly. His green eyes gazing at his dad in adoration, hungry for information. 

“Exactly,” replied Severus proudly, nodding his head. 

“Can I do it?” enquired Harry, his green eyes unconsciously begging his Daddy. A look that Severus Snape could simply not resist. 

 

Severus stood up, before hoisting his son into his arms, so he could sit on his hip. He was getting so big now, and heavy. When he first got Harry he would have thought he’d somehow cast a feather light charm on him. There had just been no weight to him at all, proof that his potions and regular eating had brushed off the malnutrition Harry had suffered. Shuddering in remembrance to the still Muggle photographs showing his dead son stuffed in a cupboard. Swallowing the bile that desperately wanted to come up, he breathed deeply, reminding himself that it wasn’t Harry. The golem hadn’t felt anything, it wasn’t real, and Harry had survived thanks to him. The small hands that wrapped around his neck, surprisingly anchored him. It helped soothe his scarred soul, made him feel as though he was worthy of a second chance. 

“We must be very careful, what did I tell you about fire?” asked Severus, not that he needed to tell him. The little girl at the party had touched the barbeque. Harry knew good and well just how much it hurt from her screaming and crying. 

“It’s dangerous, and it hurts, not supposed to go near it without daddy or an adult.” said Harry, his voice firm even if he took a while to get the entire sentence out properly. The urge to talk like his friends was always present, but his daddy didn’t like that. He wanted him to talk properly, and his daddy meant more than his friends, so he kept talking properly like he wanted. 

“That’s right,” said Severus, proudly. “Hold onto my wand.” Harry’s own magic wouldn’t be going through it; he was still much too young for that. 

Guiding the wand, Harry’s hand stayed on it but not pressing down thankfully, he didn’t want anything to happen to his wand. Not only had he gotten used to it, the wand worked smoother and better than his previous wand, but considering he got it when he was eleven it made sense. He had changed over the years, a great deal; his wand was more fitted to his new circumstances and feelings. He no longer had foolish ambitions, or stupid desires. He could make his own life, tend to his own career and create his own fame. Severus became startled when a small flame flittered out of his wand, causing him to stiffen. Well it looked as if his thoughts had been wrong, bloody hell, Harry had used his wand to channel his magic. Thank Merlin’s beard he was going to begin learning next year! Otherwise he would have had to teach Harry himself. The attack on his family and himself must have opened Harry’s magical core early. Thankfully all the children here were taught early, so he wouldn’t stand out. He would be a normal young boy, without emotional complications. Just as he desired, and so it would be. 

“The other one?” asked Harry, turning to face his daddy, his green eyes blinking innocently at him - unaware of what he was doing the Magical world in Britain didn’t and wouldn’t understand. 

“Of course,” said Severus absently, moving his wand to the other candle and letting it go, watching Harry closely. His lips twitched when once again, a small fire rolled out the wand until the wick was burning steadily before disappearing. Placing Harry firmly on his feet again, he took his wand back, making a mental note to himself to never leave it lying around -not that he would. He just didn’t want Harry getting rebellious and using his wand to do something that could be worse than lighting candles. “Go eat your breakfast.” he said, shooing Harry in the direction of his plate. Looking back at the four candles, before nodding to himself. He couldn't have saved Lily, but he had saved the one most precious to her than anything else. He knew deep in his heart she was happy, and if she had been able to she would have hugged him to death. His lips twitched in amusement, as his heart began to truly heal from the wounds of the past. 

 

“Daddy can I get dress now?” asked Harry gazing at his father enquiringly. “Everyone else is going to dress up, for Halloween. Oh and Miss Daisy said we would be celebrating something called ‘Samhain’ too, what does it mean, Daddy?” his brow was creased as he thought about it, his breakfast temporarily forgotten as he waited patiently for his daddy to talk. He always tried his hardest to explain, and Harry knew even at such a young age he could talk to him about anything. 

“It is an older version of Halloween,” explained Severus, his lips twitching at Harry’s miss pronouncement. Two months had passed since Harry began attending Nursery, and he was relieved to see he was right. Harry had indeed made friends, and was enjoying nursery and the perks that came with attending. The first few weeks had been extremely difficult though. Especially with the amount of time he stayed getting longer, they say children had no concept of time. Well that person hadn’t met Harry, whether it was a guess or instinct - Harry knew he’d been there longer. 

“What happens at Samhain?” said Harry, biting into his pancakes with relish. 

“Samhain was considered by the Celtics the beginning of the winter. They had the cattle put indoors and harvested all the fruit and vegetables for the winter months. They also built bonfires to aid spirits to passing on to the other world.” explained Severus, trying not to bring up the dead, spirits and other things they did during the time. Cattle used to be sacrificed as well as fruit and vegetables. Until the Christians had changed their religious practices, which they did, but their practices lived on in the magical world - since they were largely unbothered or converted by Christianity or any other religion. Christianity had wiped out nearly all pagan holidays, changing them to suit their purposes. 

“What’s Celtics?” questioned Harry, his brow still puckered. 

“People, from a very long time ago,” said Severus, biting his tongue so he didn’t start a long winded conversation that Harry definitely wouldn’t understand. It was still taking some getting used to; he was so used to snapping, sneering and drumming information into people. Mostly about potions, but still, Harry would learn as he got older that’s the main thing. 

“Can I go and put my costume on, daddy? Please!” begged Harry, squirming in his seat desperate now to put his costume on and go to nursery and see what his friends had dressed up as. 

“Very well,” said Severus dryly, watching as Harry nearly tripped up over his own feet to race up the stairs. His mind went back to the conversation they’d had in the shop while getting his outfit for Halloween. St, Lucia didn’t celebrate Halloween itself. Although there were a few Muggle holiday maker areas that did, just for those who came from American or the UK on holiday for example. The school did allow them to celebrate it though, since the students came from all over the world. It was just dressing up mind, so you could say it was Samhain they were celebrating as well. 

\----FLASH BACK ----- 

“It doesn’t have to be something scary,” Severus wryly pointed out. The shop already had outfits on display, as well as stocking up on sweets and crisps. They had Dementors, inferi, dragons, vampires, Hags, werewolves the list was quite large, although the Muggles, no, Non-Magical section was much bigger than anything they had on offer. For somewhere that didn’t celebrate Halloween the shop was rather big.

“But I want to be scary!” claimed Harry, roaring loudly before smiling sweetly. 

Severus’ lips twitched, Harry wanted to be scary? He would believe it when he saw it. He had never denied Harry, so he doubted he would start now. A Halloween costume didn’t cost that much anyway, just two weeks ago he’d gone to Nursery in his pyjamas. Something to do with supporting some charity, he’d been distracted with a breakthrough in the potion to pay much attention to something the nursery did.  
“Alright then, go on, have a look.” said Severus prodding Harry in the right direction. 

Harry hadn’t been out of his sight for more than ten seconds before something happened. Harry screamed before barrelling back into his daddy, grabbing into his leg and pressing his face into him. Severus patted at his head, trying to stop himself laughing. He didn’t know why he found it so hilarious, but it was. He wondered just which of the outfits had scared him so much. 

“I don’t want to go as anything scary!” exclaimed Harry, shaking his head hastily. 

“How about a wolf?” asked Severus, biting the inside of his lip to stop himself from smiling. Harry would get over childish fears sooner or later. Well, werewolf, but that didn’t matter much. Harry wouldn’t learn about them for a while, plus he got on with wolves so perhaps he wouldn’t care. 

“A wolf?” repeated Harry, peeking up; he liked the sound of that. “Okay, a wolf, I’ll go as a wolf!” he exclaimed grinning widely his fear forgotten. His mind wandering to what his friends would think, and the pack was his friends, his first ones and he always spent time with them. Sometimes his daddy even went to the butchers to get fresh meat so he could give them some. The marrowbone his daddy had said was a favourite of theirs, and it was free too. The butcher had been big and intimidating but he always made him laugh, he liked him. 

“Alright then,” said Severus, walking towards the Halloween rack, and taking the werewolf costume that was Harry’s size. Unfortunately they were all brown; no doubt Harry would have liked a white one. Harry didn’t once look over at the display costumes, finding the Dementor (not that he knew it was one) extremely scary. Before long Harry’s new costume was paid for, as well as a few sweets Severus put forward as well. It was Halloween after all, and if he was in the UK he would have celebrated with sweets. He was very pleased that the people here didn’t host bloody large feasts filled with every sugary item in the world. He had never approved of that in Hogwarts, its why his Slytherin’s always ate fruit as well as sweets. He made sure of it, if they didn’t they would face his displeasure. Since his Slytherins all liked him, he knew they would abide by the rules; he kept an eye on them just in case. 

Handing the money over, without a word he waited until he received his change. Giving the bag to Harry, allowing him to take his costume home. It wasn’t as if it was heavy any way, and Harry liked being independent so Severus let it continue. 

“Thank you, Daddy!” said Harry beaming at him, holding his bag and costume close. 

“You are very welcome, little one.” said Severus, giving Harry’s hair a brush down affectionately. 

“Here’s your change, have a good day!” said the shop teller sounding far too cheerful for Severus’ tastes. 

Nodding his thanks, he turned his back and began walking home. He unlike most wizards wasn’t lazy, if there was something he could do alone, then he would do it without the aid of magic. Although he had noticed the trend here was pretty much the same as his own thinking. Despite the fact the area he was in, was mostly magical with squibs who knew about the community living with friends or family. The world wasn’t as divided here like it was in Britain. Squibs weren’t treated as pariahs here. He had been living here for months, but he was still learning new information. 

\------End Flash Back ---- 

“AWOOOOO!” howled Harry, as he came back into the living room with his costume on. 

“Very scary,” said Severus, his lips twitching once more. “Go and get your bag.” he commented as he quickly finished off his coffee. He had a very solid routine now, and it liked that, so much of his life had been unpredictable, such as when either Dumbledore or the Dark Lord would call he couldn’t control when that happened. So his life here planned in advanced, he would drop Harry off at the school, and then he would come and perhaps do a bit of experimenting or actually planning out a potion. He was getting somewhere with the potion to cure the Longbottoms, but it wasn’t anywhere near perfect. He still had time to iron out the wrinkles on it anyway. He wouldn’t dare give it early; he would have heard about the potion, would have known if the Longbottoms had suddenly got better. Not only would it have been everywhere, in all the newspapers but Dumbledore would have spoken about it endlessly. 

“Ready now, daddy.” said Harry coming back in his bag in hand. 

“Then let’s go.” said Severus, helping Harry put his backpack on, before they moved out of the house. They were a little early, so he would walk them to the school instead of Apparating. The nursery didn’t open its doors until it was time. 

“We are getting to see animals tomorrow!” Harry gushed excitedly, “A man is coming to show us them.” 

“That’s right,” replied Severus, he had received the letter as well as signed it already. They would be going to the Non-magical market in two weeks as well. Why he did not know, but apparently they wanted the children comfortable and familiar with all Non-magic things. He had been tempted to say no, not wanting Harry going anywhere where anything could happen. He would be putting a tracking charm on Harry, that’s for damn certain. Although they were looking for volunteers to go with them, he was contemplating going that way he would be damn certain nothing happened. 

“Can we do the swimming opbstical course again at the weekend?” asked Harry, his hand gripped tightly in Severus’ as they walked towards the school. 

“Obstacle course,” corrected Severus absently, “I don’t see why not.” although it was getting colder, Harry was taking to wearing his jumpers now. The house was always warm, he always made sure that Harry was comfortable and warm; he didn’t want him getting sick. He had been freezing cold stuck under a cupboard with a thin blanket that wasn’t even on his shivering body. 

“YES!” squealed Harry, he had been very unsure in the water, but with his daddy keeping him safe he wasn’t so scared anymore. “Hi, Josh!” called Harry waving at his friend almost shyly. 

“Hiya, Harry!” the other child said, waving back as his mother took him to nursery. 

Opening the door, he stepped into the nursery, and ticked of Harry’s name. Severus helped Harry remove his bag and place it on his peg. “Bye daddy,” said Harry, giving Severus a quick hug before running off towards the toy box filled with dragons, and an assortment of toys, watching as the child he knew to be josh joining him. Whatever he was supposed to be, was a mystery to him. Severus watched him for a few seconds smiling softly, before he walked out. Harry had a calming draught in his bag, but he hadn’t used it in weeks, which did make Severus proud. 

\-----0 

Later that night…

“Can we have a different story tonight daddy?” asked Harry as he climbed into his toddler bed. A yawn splitting his face in two, he was so tired. They’d spent nearly all day outside in the nursery playing in the park they had. Then he’d spent time with the wolves before dinner. After dinner time was spent with his daddy, and it was the best time of all. They sat and watched one of his videos curled up in Severus’ knee. It was a new one he hadn’t seen, and he’d barely been able to keep his eyes open. 

“What do you have in mind, little one?” asked Severus, as he walked back into the bedroom. Having just put his clothes and used bath towel into the hamper for the House-Elves to collect. 

“I don’t know,” murmured Harry thoughtfully. “Can I have one about when you met mummy?” at often time Harry seemed to forget he had another father. As much as Severus would have liked that, he made sure to remember James. Harry wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for him, but he definitely mentioned Lily more. Although it was to be expected, Lily had been his best friend after all. 

“Of course,” said Severus surprised, before sitting himself comfortably on Harry’s bed, letting him curl up beside him so he could hear the tale. “A very long time ago, there was a lonely little boy, who knew he was magical, special, amongst people who didn’t like coming near him.” it was to him a very long time ago, although in this form it was less longer but in his mind he would always think it. He decided to forgo the fact he usually told the tale in third person, and spoke about his life properly. 

“That was until I met two little girls, one was most definitely magical. Lily was swinging on a seat in the park, back and forth she went. Going higher and higher, then she moved her hands and jumped, sailing gracefully through the air and landing on her feet without being hurt. She was very beautiful and caring, when I told her what she was, she looked very offended. Unlike those Non-magical, wizarding folk being a Witch was a good thing, not a bad thing. Eventually Lily began to understand she was different. She was very much like you, Harry, wanted to know everything about her new world.” Severus said. The pain in his heart wasn’t present when he spoke of her now. 

“She liked books too, didn’t she daddy?” giggled Harry, “Just like me!” 

“She did, you are a lot like her, Harry.” said Severus, “But you are your own person too, never feel like you have to live up to anyone’s expectations.” 

“Expications?” Harry asked unable to understand the unfamiliar word. 

“Many people will expect you to be like your first dad, like being good at Quidditch or Transfiguration, or like your mum and be good at charms and potions.” explained Severus. “Expect-tations means people will think you are exactly like them. Never think you must be like them, you are your own boy, and yes you might like some of the things they do but don’t ever do anything to please others.” 

“But I want you to be proud of me,” said Harry, snuggling further into his dad, the bath had helped his feet but they still hurt. 

“I will always be proud of you Harry, no matter what subject you are good at. No matter what career you chose in the future, I might get angry at you from time to time, but that doesn’t and won’t diminish any pride I have for you.” said Severus honestly as he curled up next to his son feeling extremely possessive. The thought of anyone getting their hands on his son in the future from the UK caused it. 

“I love you, daddy.” whispered Harry softly, his exhaustion evident. 

“I love you too, little one.” said Severus, barely able to swallow past the lump in his throat. Dear Merlin his heart felt like it was being levitated from his chest. Flicking his wand, he put his little globe of light on, it was dim, but you could make out the outline of everything in Harry’s room. 

“I don’t need it anymore, daddy.” said Harry, “You and the wolves will keep me safe.” speaking about the light spilling the room in a white hue. 

“Are you sure?” enquired Severus, brushing Harry’s hair out of his smooth face. 

“Yes,” Harry murmured softly. 

“Alright,” said Severus, flicking his wand out and the room was once more bathed in darkness. He remained with Harry until his breathing completely evened out. A small snore left his lips now and again, but other than that he remained unmoving and deeply asleep. 

Each day Harry forgot about the horse faced woman, the purple faced man and the fat boy. They were nothing but a hazy recollection at the back of his mind. One day soon he wouldn’t remember them at all, but he was healing, the fact he no longer needed the light was telling more than anything else could. He trusted his father completely, and he’d said he loved him…which left Severus feeling completely winded. He thought he’d been through all emotions he could possibly go through, but he’d been wrong. Nothing could possibly be better than this memory, and unbeknown to Severus he would use this memory for his patronus until the day he died. 

\-------0 

The Next Day…

Severus finished his potions research quite quickly that day, and had Apparated to the shopping centre to replace all his diminishing potion supplies. He had a new best friend; the owner of the establishment was over the moon with a customer willing to spend substantial amounts. The herbs and potion ingredients were first rate; he didn’t understand himself why she would have trouble with customers. He was happy with the service she provided; she wasn’t one of those greedy vendors who tried to force ingredients on you that you didn’t want. So he would continue to retain her services. 

As much as he would have liked to spend longer there, investigating the little magical shopping centre, so different from Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. They had themselves in proper shops, everything clearly on display, not shoved into every single corner. There was enough room to actually manoeuvre around the establishments, and he liked that. Perhaps he and Harry could come on Sunday and investigate it properly. He was sure Harry would love to visit the Emporium he had passed, although he loved bigger animals than smaller ones. 

Letting the family pass, Severus Apparated once he was sure nobody would accidentally bump into him and end up coming with him. Checking the time, Severus nodded briefly to himself; he could put the ingredients away before going for Harry. He never left ingredients out, not wanting Harry contaminating them with his curiosity or being hurt. Some where after all toxic to touch, like the Wolfsbane plant. 

Leaving the living room, where he had Apparated into, he made his way down to the basement, which was where he had his Potions Lab. He didn’t go into the cupboard but rather reached down into a large drawer full of glass jars, big and small. He removed five large ones, and two middle sized jars and placed them on an unoccupied part of the table. 

Ripping into the paper bags, he began to empty them out into the jars, before placing a sticker on them and tapped his wand against it. The date was written in bold letters, so Severus knew when he’d bought them and what was the freshest and oldest. He used the stuff he’d bought before, only afterwards would he use these. Once the jars were filled and corked he cast a preservation charm on them. The charm only worked so well, hence his decision to always put dates on his jars. He didn’t need to put their names on, he was a Potions Master, to gain that he’d had to know every single ingredient by smell and touch. 

“Wingardium Leviosa!” murmured Severus, flicking his wand at the jars, he levitated them over to the cupboard and placed them on a shelf of their own. Once he was satisfied he closed the cupboard door, and stalked out the lab ready to go for his son. 

However when he Apparated he found a scene of pandemonium and his heart sank - what the hell had happened? 

“What the hell is going on?” Severus demanded, grabbing one of the first nursery teachers he saw. Where the hell was Harry? Unfortunately he couldn’t find his son amongst all the teachers, children and parents who had come to pick up their own kids. 

Grace stared at the wizard wincing at the grip he had on her arm, she managed to get him to let her go. “One of the children let a snake loose; we’ve managed to get nearly everyone out of the nursery.” 

“One of the children?” asked Severus his heart sinking, before beginning to beat erratically against his ribcage. He had thought he had felt all kinds of fear…but this one…surpassed all other fears. He was terrified; he half didn’t want to know the answer to his own question. “Where is Harry?” 

“He’s inside, Mr. Regis, but you are better of not going in - it might escalate the situation…the handler is in there trying to get the snake.” said Ellie joining in the conversation. 

“You left my son alone with a wizard he didn’t know?” growled Severus, his displeasure and fury clear as day on his face. If this set Harry back he was going to fucking explode, discarding what both witches said, he made his way inside the nursery. 

Opening the door he slid into the nursery, and found Harry with a snake wrapped around his arm. A very poisonous, deadly snake. A juvenile rattlesnake of all things, but Harry didn’t look the slightest put out. The handler though looked as if he was ready to pass out. Utterly bloody useless so he was, he would ensure the wizard wasn’t allowed to handle such creatures again. Why they had chosen such a snake was completely beyond him, it was utterly unwise. 

The door opened again, bringing Severus out of his critical observation, he saw the Headmaster coming in looking worried. “My employee’s told me you had come in; you have my sincerest apologies that this has happened.” Talin glanced at the handler frowning in irritation. He certainly would be having a word with him once this situation is resolved. “We have an antidote for all things in the potions lab, so if anything happens he will have immediate care. I’m sure that isn’t any consolation to you.” 

“Harry,” said Severus, walking over to his son and kneeling a few feet from him despite both the handler and Headmasters protests. Although the Handler was much more vocal about his than Talin’s were. Talin wasn’t stupid, he knew that this wizard was more than capable of protecting himself. “Why did you remove the snake?” 

The handler squeaked. 

“He doesn’t like being locked up and that bad man hurts him.” said Harry simply. “He’s really hungry, and wants a nice mouse to eat. He wants to come home with us.” 

Harry then cooed at the snake, speaking to it, calming it down and telling him his daddy wouldn’t hurt him. 

The Handlers body toppled over in dead feint. 

“He’s a parselmouth,” whispered Talin in awe. 

“He doesn’t belong to us, Harry.” said Severus softly. 

“But I want to keep him, he’s my friend.” argued Harry, in a simple way that makes sense to children. “I promised him.” 

“If we took him home he may end up hurt there too, or he could hurt the wolves.” explained Severus. 

“He wont hurt anyone, I promise he wont, he will do what I say!” swore Harry, his small fingers running down the small snakes back, as if giving it comfort that he so desperately needed. 

“It doesn’t change the fact he doesn’t belong to us,” said Severus, although it wouldn’t belong to the handler if he had anything to say about it. He trusted his son completely, if the snake said it was being hurt then it probably was. He didn’t tolerate abuse to defenceless animals or children. 

“Please, daddy!” cried Harry, tears building up in his eyes. “Snakey wants to come home with us. I promised!” 

Severus sighed as he stood up, rubbing at his temples in agitation. How did he get Harry to understand whether he wanted to let the snake come home or not that he simply couldn’t? He didn’t belong to them, he belonged to a zoo. He didn’t want Harry breaking his promise, it was obviously very important to him. The fact he had promised the snake without asking, was an indication in Harry’s trust in him. 

“I will deal with it if you want to allow Harrison to keep the snake,” whispered Talin, so Harry didn’t overhear and get the wrong impression. If Septimus didn’t want Harrison to have such a huge responsibility at a young age, he didn’t seem to mind. Septimus only seemed hesitant because the snake did not belong to them. “After his actions this day, I doubt he will have a job for that much longer.” 

“Indeed,” said Severus, glaring at the weak wizard, the desire to rip him to shreds was strong. It was just a fucking good job Harry was a parselmouth. Although it was doubtful Harry would have taken him from the tank if he hadn’t been. “Are you sure you can deal with it?” he enquired. 

“Of course,” said Talin, just glad the situation had been resolved. Such a thing had never happened before, and it had shaken them all. 

“If they require monetary compensation let me know,” stated Severus, before turning back to his son who was still cooing over the baby snake. 

“Harry?” called Severus, getting his sons attention. Wincing at the tear tracks on his face, dear Merlin he hadn’t half gotten soft since coming here. He’d seen his share of crying children; none had affected him like this. Then again none of them had been his son. “He can come with us, but you must make sure he understands he cannot leave the house. He will be well fed, but he cannot go around the wolves or he will get hurt.” 

“Really?” asked Harry perking up, his tears stopping as hope bloomed on his face. 

“Yes, we will go and get a proper tank and things he will need today.” Severus told him softly. 

“Thank you, Daddy!” exclaimed Harry, before hissing at his tiny companion once more. Standing up he burrowed into his dad, he was so happy he’d said yes. He didn’t want to let Snakey down, didn’t want to break his promise. As always his Daddy came through for him, smiling softly, he inhaled his Daddy’s scent, potion ingredients as always and it was his favourite smell in the whole wide world. Giggling softly at the complaints from his new friend at being squashed. 

“I think its time I woke him up and alerted everyone that the crisis has been averted.” said Talin, moving over towards the unconscious wizard. “Enervate!” murmured Talin, flicking his wand at him; he slowly began to stir before he bolted up right. He would be asking him why the hell he’d brought a baby rattlesnake to a class with four year olds. Juvenile rattlesnakes were worse than adults, so yes, he was pissed off. Nothing dangerous his arse! He had told them it was for a nursery group! Needless to say he was pissed off. Probably more so than Septimus Regis…although he quickly changed his mind at the look on his face. 

“What…what…what?” he repeated over and over again, looking around confused. 

“Follow me,” said Talin, the authority in his voice leaving him no doubt he would suffer horribly if he did not comply. “Now!” he snapped when he did not immediately begin moving, instead opening his mouth wordlessly. 

“Mr. Regis, Harry, I bid you good day,” said Talin officially once the wizard handler began moving out of the front door. He was grateful really, that Septimus was not blaming them for what had happened. He would have to show his gratitude somehow, shaking his head he quickly silenced the questions, before stating everything was well, apologizing for what happened and saying goodbye.


	26. Getting A Training Wand And Celebrating Christmas

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 26 

Getting A Training Wand And Celebrating Christmas 

 

Severus took Harry once again to the shopping district only ten minutes from the school, purely a Magical one, but very welcoming and friendly. During the weekend vendors set up tables and sold items but you rarely saw them during the week, well you didn't see them at all during the week. It's as if they could only get permits during the weekend, most of the items were second hand but Severus had bought a few items from various stalls. It had been the day he had gotten Harry the snake tank and other items the youngling would like. Harry was just getting used to washing his hands every time he handles the snake, he was very much aware that all snakes carry salmonella. Now it wasn't a disease that affected wizards often, when it came to Harry's safety he wasn't going to risk it. So both of them regularly washed their hands, it was better safe than sorry in his opinion.

The tank (glass of course) he'd gotten the snake was extremely large, but at least it would do him (which is exactly what the snake was - male) for a long time. Plants, large water bowls, a lamp to give him warmth, temperature gauges and thermometers so the snake could be kept at a steady level as well as rocks and stones to give it something to lie against. The light could only be kept at one side of the terrarium so the snake has somewhere cool to go if needed. Newspapers were also a given since the tank would need to be lined with it, and of course a dozen mice. The House-Elves had created little 'hide-outs' for the snake, since Severus hadn't had any idea it needed them. Little burrows so it could remain hidden from view, it made sense they were solitary creatures. Apparently it could become stressed if it didn't have a little place where it can go to hide. Something he understood all too well once he actually got around to reading the book, thankfully everything else had been well remembered and Mishikinebik liked his new home immensely. Considering he hadn't been treated right well it was hardly surprising. Yes the snake was named Mishikinebik something Harry had great difficulty saying, and instead called him Mishi. He had been with them a month now, and he was very well behaved. If he'd bitten Harry, even once, he wouldn't have cared what Harry said, he would have gotten rid of the snake. Harry's health came first, and he always made sure Harry was with him when he was handling the snake. He'd placed a charm on the tank, so if Harry did venture into the tank he would know the second he did. Thankfully though Harry listened to him, he knew not to push him, understood that he wasn't one to say things he didn't mean. That wouldn't be a problem for a while, since Mishi would be going into brumation which is the term for hibernation in snakes.

Opening the door, he ushered Harry into the shop, it was time for Harry to receive his 'training' wand as it was called. He had no idea why it was referred to as such, since it was for all intents and purposes a proper wand. At least he assumed so, he would find out any minute now, whether it was a real wand or one that only allowed certain spells though it. He would be thoroughly questioning the Witch or Wizard in the shop until he was satisfied. He wasn't about to let Harry get a wand that would hinder his magic rather than help it - no matter how early he was receiving it.

He found himself face to face with quite a young Witch; she looked to be in her early twenties, certainly not long out of school for certain. Surely she wasn't the Wand-maker? Although it was possible it ran in her family, and she'd been brought up to learn the business. Just like the Ollivander's, who had been making wands for students at Hogwarts for many generations. He wondered for a few moments if she was just apprenticing or had actual experience, he was rather hoping she had after all this was his son's wand. He noticed at once it was different from Ollivander's, the disgusting layer of dust was not present here, and there weren't boxes upon boxes filled in every crevice of the shop making it almost inaccessible. It was bright, airy and had many seats in which one could sit in.

"Welcome to Ashbournes, how may I help you?" said the young witch, confidently.

"My son requires a training wand," stated Severus calmly, "But first, I wish to know more about them." he added when he noticed she began to move, no doubt to measure him for a wand. It seems these Wand-makers weren't like the Ollivander's and couldn't sense who was who. Which was probably a good thing all things considered.

"Of course, what do you want to know?" asked Francis, staring enquiringly at the wizard before her.

"Why a training wand? And how does it differ from a proper wand?" demanded Severus, keeping an eye on Harry who was wandering around looking at the pictures of wands fascinated. He was used to that look; Harry loved learning, about everything and anything. When he said he was like his mother, he truly was, everything he did was questioned by his little imp.

"The training wand is exactly like a proper wand, but there are wards on a training wand to prevent any accidental wish magic being poured through the wand. Growing up is an emotional time, and it can cause children to focus too much on their wands with unfavourable results. They can be removed free of charge when the child is older, eight years old to be exact by that time they are ready to use a functioning wand fully." said Francis swiftly, as if she explained it all the time.

"And if I did not want wards on my sons wand?" enquired Severus his face blank.

"That decision is up to you, sir." said Francis, for the first time looking a little unsure.

"Does it have any detrimental affects?" demanded Severus.

"None whatsoever, they learn as they go along," said Francis.

"Hmm," was all Severus muttered, his face taking on a thoughtful appearance. With Harry's magic it was probably for the best to use the wards, but if he ever wanted to teach him anything he didn't know if it was possible. "What exactly does the ward do?"

"It prevents accidental magic being cast through the wand, in other words your son would need to know the incantation for the spell he wished to use to get results." stated Francis.

Severus raised an eyebrow in contemplation, it seemed a fairly standard ward, but he didn't really understand the need for it. If children were going to cast accidental magic it wouldn't be with a wand would it? It was called accidental magic for a reason, because they had no control over their magic. "Are you imply accidental magic can only be cast through the wand?" wondered Severus.

"Well sir, in our experience once they have a wand, Wandless accidental magic is rare, since they are channelling their magic through their wand by the age of four. It is more of a precaution to prevent any strenuous magic being cast, magic that their core is not ready for. Such as a levitating charm being cast before the age of five, and for a draining amount of time. Children have very vivid imaginations, and their magic reacts to it. With the ward that will stop it, but I can assure you it is in no way going to cause harm to your sons magic or learning." replied Francis feeling as if she was being inspected from head to foot and being found lacking for some strange reason.

"Has the ward ever…disintegrated by accidental magic?" asked Severus cautiously.

"No, sir, but that is not to say it cant happen," answered Francis hastily, "Anything is possible, it just depends on how powerful and determined the child is." not able to say it would never happen, since with magic she knew anything truly was possible if they were determined enough.

"Indeed," said Severus smirking sardonically. "Do they ever need to acquire a second wand?"

"Only if something happens to their original or if it becomes less fitting to their magic as they get older but that rarely happens." said Francis feeling confident once again. This wizard truly disconcerted her, and she didn't understand why, he was only doing what any parent would - making sure that this was right. He wasn't the first person to ask what a training wand was; many came here with the same question but not quite as…intense as him.

"I see, very well then, I would like my son fitted with a training wand." stated Severus coming to a decision. If he wasn't happy he could return here and ask for the ward to be removed unless he did it himself. He was sure he could find it if he put his mind to it, but he'd never heard of such a ward before.

"Yes…MR?" asked Francis realizing she didn't even have a name.

"Regis, Potions Master, Regis, my son Harrison Regis." stated Severus firmly, before he took a seat watching her like a hawk. His son was still staring at the pictures of all the different wands, colours and even cores available.

"Harrison?" called Francis, trying to capture the child's attention, a small smile on her face he was gorgeous. His aristocratic cheekbones gave him an appearance of looking a little older than he was. Something he certainly had inherited from his father, the resemblance was astonishing, but not surprising.

"You can call me Harry!" exclaimed the four years old, grinning widely as he scampered over to her, after getting a nod of approval from his daddy.

"I want you to close your eyes, and run your hand over these woods, if you feel a tugging in here," she said pointing towards her chest, "Then I want you to pick the one you are feeling up, okay?"

Severus observed this perplexed, evidently they did it differently from Ollivander.

Harry closed his eyes tightly and did as the nice lady had asked, his small hand hovering over what he assumed were the wands. He wasn't sure since his eyes weren't open, but surely the lady would have said if he wasn't doing it right? Then he felt the tugging, it made his tummy feel funny, giggling softly he claimed the one that had caused him to laugh softly.

"Interesting, its not very often we find someone suited to Acacia wands, they are extremely temperamental, but loyal they chose to only work for their owner. An acacia wand matches any for power, although particularly underrated because of its difficulty to match to a Witch or Wizard. It certainly narrows down the search for your wand little one." said Francis placing the wand woods aside.

Placing another velvet tray in front of him, with a variety of different wand core materials all of them in a vial for one reason or another. Severus was slightly surprised to see more than just three 'core' materials, after all he'd only ever heard of the three, unicorn hair, phoenix feather and of course dragon heartstring. He was surprised at the wand wood Harry had received; it wasn't a popular one that's for sure. Watching in curiosity, just which core would Harry find suitable in his wand he wondered. He summarised it would be either Unicorn tail hair or dragon heartstring, it seemed to suit the wood and Harry's magic the most.

"Same again, Harry, close your eyes and see which one chooses you." Francis urged the four year old.

Harry quickly found the one that was drawing him in, like the wood - quicker than usual that is, most four year olds had to do it a few times before they found the wand right for them.

"Dragon Heartstring," said Francis watching the child closely, as he picked the vial he was drawn to. She meanwhile found herself drawn to the remarkable green eyes the child had. He was so happy that his eyes were twinkling brightly; he truly was going to be a heartbreaker when he was older. Plucking the vial back and putting the tray aside, she left the front desk as she walked with purpose towards the drawers filled with Acacia wands with Dragon Heartstrings. Flicking her own wand, she had both trays floating behind her as she headed back. They were all different lengths and all was left was to see which size suited Harrison Regis the best.

"Why don't you try this one, nine inches," said Francis, handing over the first wand, "Give it a little wave." she added keeping her wand within reach.

"I thought you said accidental magic couldn't be cast," stated Severus, his eyes twinkling deviously, in his own way actually joking with her.

"T-this is different," stuttered Francis unprepared for that statement.

"Indeed?" drawled Severus amused, it seemed despite the fact he was in a different country he still had his terrifying demeanour. Crossing his legs, somehow still remaining regal, he continued to watch the proceedings with interest. Nothing happened with the first wand, or the second and third. The fourth however reacted, sparks shot out the end and it glowed golden before stopping as abruptly as it had started.

"Acacia wand, dragon heartstring core and eleven inches," said Francis proudly, as all wand-makers were when they correctly matched a wand to a wizard. "Interesting combination, the wand will always be loyal to you."

"How much?" enquired Severus, standing up. Harry was gazing at his wand in awe, an excited thrilled grin splitting his face in two. It was obvious he'd very much wanted a wand, although if he thought he'd be able to use the same magic as him well he was in for some major disappointment. Perhaps it was just having a wand like his 'daddy' that would suffice.

"Six galleons," said Francis.

Arching an eyebrow slightly impressed, he had paid seven galleons for his and that had been back thirteen years ago. Merlin it made his brain hurt thinking about it. In reality he was thirty two years old, at least in his mind, he was 'nineteen' officially here…and he didn't have the Dark Mark he thought to himself distractedly. It hadn't returned he was literally free of the ties that had held him so long. His worry now was wondering if it would re-appear once time had sort of reinserted itself. Not that it would fix anything by worrying so he cleared his mind and boxed it away not wanting to think on it further. Instead he removed his pouch from his shorts and placed six galleons on the counter. "Thank you," said Severus.

"No problem Potions Master Regis," said Francis, "I'm here to help, happy holidays." and she was here to help the next generation come into their own by making sure there was a wand for each and every person that walked through her door.

"You also," stated Severus, nodding his head in respect before he took Harry's hand and began to lead the child from the shop. Opening the door and allowing him to leave, making plans to find a shop that had wand holsters, so Harry could properly take care of his wand. It was hard to believe it was coming up for Christmas already. It didn't feel like it, it was surreal really. He'd never thought he'd see the day where he missed snow and the cold weather; it just didn't have a Christmas-y feel to it. Yes he'd figured out the people in St. Lucius celebrated Christmas, most of the Muggle population were Christians, not surprising really. However, wizards still celebrated the 'Yule' here, keeping to the old traditions which were actually quite similar to the Christian ones - who had converted and kept some traditions to ease the transition for the people going from Pagan to Christianity.

He had been invited to the Headmaster's home for Christmas day, or rather invited to the school first for the Festival of Lights. The school did it every year apparently, not only to bring everyone together but to give a little more celebration and understanding to the children. The school itself wasn't open, but rather they lit lanterns on the school grounds and let them go followed by a firework display. This happened at four o'clock at night, just before dinner and the feasts began. He had wanted to refuse Talin, but the wizard had just lost his wife to a disease that had rapidly deteriorated her. Leaving him to raise his children alone, now he may never have had a wife, nor did he want one, but he knew how it felt to lose someone you loved. So with reluctance he had agreed, at least the House-Elves would have a break and not have a need to go overboard with enough food to feed an army. Harry would have other children to play with, since Talin had three children, albeit two of them were a little too old for Harry to play with. One was aged twelve, a girl, called Tali obviously named after her father. He had a boy that was aged eight, Alejandro but was mostly called Alex or Ale. Then there was the youngest Jaden who was five, just a year older than Harry.

Five shops down Severus found the kind of place he was looking for, and slipped inside, his son as always with him keeping a tight grip on his hand. They were all closing in a few hours, everywhere had a sign up saying they would be closed by three o'clock on December 25th. He wondered briefly if they would be going to the school as well, it certainly wouldn't surprise him since this place was a tight nit community. Why they weren't closed the whole day he didn't understand, but he wasn't about to ask for curiosity's sake.

"Do you sell junior wand holsters?" enquired Severus, as he reached the counter not even attempting to look around.

"No but one can be shrunk to fit Harry if you like," said Mark immediately, smiling at both of them. Septimus Regis was a regular at his shop; he'd seen him quite a few times. He was always interested in the odd potion ingredients he sold; his shop sold a variety of different things. It drew in all sorts of customers, and they usually ended up buying other things as well. "I have some new potion ingredients in, if you are interested."

"Aren't I always?" replied Severus dryly, giving the elder wizard an ironic look.

Mark laughed in amusement, grinning at Septimus, his dry wit always make him laugh there weren't many like him around these days.

"Would you like to see the different ones we have or do you have a specific wand holster in mind?" asked Mark, getting back to being professional.

"The most durable one would be best I think," stated Severus, thoughtfully.

"Then you definitely want a Dragon hide wand holster, all are extremely sturdy, none are better than the other." replied Mark, moving off towards the glass case he had with the Dragon hide holsters. They were right next to what appeared to be pleather, leather, suede even wand holsters, they couldn't be any good surely? They were cheap, the price was a single galleon but that didn't surprise him. The Dragon hide however was a bit more expensive, but considering what it came from and how long they lasted he couldn't complain.

"Harry why don't you come and pick one?" suggested Severus, Harry was sitting looking at the posters in fascination watching as a miniature explosion happened.

"What are they?" asked Harry frowning, as he gazed at them before looking up at his daddy.

"They are Dragon hide wand holsters, it will stop you losing your wand." said Severus, and children lost things so he would ensure there was a summoning spell on the holster so if Harry went so many feet from it then it would be summoned into its holster automatically.

"They aren't from real dragons are they?" asked Harry concerned in a way only a child could be.

"Yes, but they weren't harmed for it, it was donated." said Severus simply, dragons were a protected species after all. Harry was still too young, he wasn't going to talk about dragons dying and then being cut up for everything that could get someone money. Which was the majority of the dragon, especially the teeth and of course the hide. Mostly to make armour, but the left over went to make holsters.

"I like that one!" stated Harry, his teeth poking from his mouth in concentration.

"Most people like the Common Welsh Green or the Chinese Fireball, he has interesting taste," said Mark, as he pulled out the copper Peruvian Vipertooth dragon-hide holster. "Which spells would you like on it?" having no doubt there would be, it was for a four year old child after all.

"Automatic summoning spell when the wand is perhaps ten feet from him, anti- summoning spell and perhaps one to prevent others from taking It." said Severus, immediately. Normally having a summoning spell and anti-summoning spell on something it wouldn't work, but it was a wand holster so he was confident both would work well. "Will that work in that combination?" he asked for verification.

"It will, Septimus, you would be surprised by how many others have the same combination of spells on their own." said Mark amused.

"Good," said Severus, finding it odd having someone referring to him by his made up first name, even odder how used to Septimus Regis he was becoming. He had spent thirty years of his life being called Severus Snape after all, and it hadn't even been a year here yet.

"There we go," said Mark, once the three spells had been imbued in the holster, even a 'finite Incantatem' wouldn't remove the spells he'd just placed in it. In it yes, since spells reflected off dragon-hide, they were impervious to a lot of their magic, it's why it so coveted to have armour made of the dragon-hide. "Harry give me your arm for a second, while I fit this to you don't worry it will expand as he ages, if it doesn't happen quick enough bring it in."

Harry did as he was asked; staring up curiously wondering what would happen. Gasping in awe, still loving everything to do with magic as the large strap got smaller and smaller until it fitted him! Wow it was really cool; he couldn't wait to show his friends and the wolves. His dad took his wand and placed it up into the thing and it stayed there.

"Does that feel comfortable, Harry?" questioned Mark.

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Harry happily.

"Good," said Mark satisfied. Seeing that Severus was investigating the potion ingredients he turned back to the four year old. He was such a curious child, he investigated everything around him. "Would you like to play exploding snap?"

Harry squealed and vigorously nodded his head, green eyes twinkling brightly.

Mark helped the child onto the stool; he remained standing as he placed a pack of Exploding Snap cards on the table. They immediately divided when he tapped the deck twice. Placing themselves in front of Mark and Harry, before automatically slipping into the middle one at a time, both of them waited for a 'double' to make an appearance their wand at the ready to tap them when it did. Harry squealed and tapped the cards when he noticed two Bowtuckle pictures appear. Jumping when they exploded on them causing him to laugh uproariously, grinning impishly he hadn't tapped quick enough.

"Well done!" said Mark smiling in amusement, handing over the won cards to the over-the-moon four year old. His deck was notably smaller, but he always let the children win. He wasn't one of those people who were too proud, he was a prideful man, people his age were, but not when it came to having fun with young children or winning at their expense. He was used to letting his grandchildren win as well, although he didn't get to spend as much time as he would like with them.

By the time Severus had returned with a dozen ingredients they had been playing for over twenty minutes, and Harry had of course won much to the child's obvious delight. Severus nodded his thanks silently, as he placed a new pack of exploding snap on the counter for Harry. Who obviously liked the game a great deal.

"I'll take two posters, just like the ones that are on display." stated Severus, gesturing towards them, having seen Harry looking at them in fascination. He had assumed Harry would be a bit too young for posters; he was only four years old after all. One was an animated picture of an ingredient being thrown into a potion and it exploding copious amounts of green gunk the other was a Quidditch player flying on a broomstick. He had no idea who it was, and had no inclination of finding out, he had not the slightest bit of interest in Quidditch and that wouldn't change.

"Of course," said Mark, summoning the two posters, which were rolled up and sealed in a plastic covering to protect it.

"How much?" enquired Severus, removing his pouch, waiting patiently.

"Seventeen Galleons, ten Sickles and twenty Knuts." replied Mark once he'd added everything up.

"Keep the change," stated Severus; handing over eighteen Galleons, he didn't carry many Sickles or Knuts around.

"Thank you, happy holidays," said Mark nodding with a smile.

"You as well," said Severus.

"Are we going home now, daddy?" asked Harry, as he kept up with Severus' long strides.

"Yes we are done for today," said Severus, the only reason he had come was to get Harry a wand. Preferring to do it while it was quiet, and what quieter day than December 25th?

"But I brought my money with me!" protested Harry, stopping his dad in his tracks.

"And?" enquired Severus, staring down at his son curiously. Watching as he began to look cagily, if such a look was possible on a four year old child.

"I want to get you something nice," whispered Harry, biting his lip. He didn't know what to get his daddy but he wanted to get him something for Christmas.

Severus felt his heart constrict, "There is no need, little one, I have you and that is all I need." said Severus honestly, kneeling down beside his son.

"But the House-Elves gave you something!" protested Harry, his green eyes wide and earnest.

Severus bit his tongue to stop himself laughing; yes the House-Elves had given him something. Not something he would ever wear but Harry didn't need to know that. He would never wear a jumper with a hundred different cauldrons on it; it just wasn't in his nature. The thought alone nearly made him shiver in revulsion. He was of course touched that they cared enough to make him something; Harry had received one with a large wolf on the front. The jumper was black with the white wolf he was so fond of expertly stitched into it. It had probably taken them a long time, but even at that nothing could make him wear it. Was Harry jealous of the House-Elves that they'd been able to give him something and he had not? Was that normal child behaviour? Nothing in the book indicated as such, but he knew not everything could possibly be in the book.

"I want to get you something," murmured Harry deeply unhappy, he loved his daddy very much, and wanted to show it. Just like his daddy showed how much he loved him by all the presents he got.

"You know what I would really like?" asked Severus, sounding conspiratorial.

"What?" whispered Harry, wide eyed, watching his daddy closely.

"Chocolate," replied Severus, "Nothing beats a nice bar of chocolate." he missed Honeydukes chocolate, but here you couldn't get any. He didn't eat it often enough to have investigated the chocolate they had here.

"I'll get it!" exclaimed Harry, almost jumping up and down gleefully.

"Alright, one more shop," said Severus. "Then we must get ready to go to the school."

"To light a lantern?!" squeaked Harry, this time he did jump up and down in anticipation and happiness.

"That's right," replied Severus dryly, leading them over to the sweet shop. He was surprised Harry wanted to be away from the house so long; after all he had just received ten new toys. Severus had found himself going to a Muggle market of all places to buy 'cassette tapes' after Harry had bought himself a Sony Cassette player and tapes when he was on his outing with the school on a trip. Of all the things Harry had decided to buy - he was simply put flummoxed and worse still he continued to use it. He seemed to like the music; of course he made sure it was appropriate for him before allowing him to even hear it. He had flung one in the bin that he found very highly inappropriate, he wasn't sure if Harry knew he had done it or not but he wasn't about to let him listen to it. So batteries had also been on his list, he often thought about tampering with magic to get them to last forever but he didn't want to risk it. Magical and Muggles items just didn't work well together, admittedly it was only hearsay though his school years. Perhaps he should buy another and tamper with it - see what happens.

"Daddy! Close your eyes!" said Harry, "You can't see what I buy!"

"Harry you are too young to shop by yourself, but I shall refrain from looking." stated Severus firmly. He wasn't about to let Harry be done out of money - he wasn't sure how much Harry had brought with him. If he'd bought the whole lot then it was a good amount, Harry had never used any of the money in his 'bank' yet. He hadn't even heard him going into it earlier; he was either becoming complacent or losing his touch.

"Kay, I mean okay," said Harry quickly, smiling sweetly as he took a basket and wandered around looking for sweets he had seen his daddy eat before. Three cauldron cakes went in, his daddy liked them, sugar quills went next, and (he added more for each of his House-Elves) his daddy liked chewing on them when he had his book in front of him while he watched a video. What else would his daddy like? He thought in wonderment as he looked around all the available sweets. He decided upon three ice mice, all green like his daddy's favourite colour. Then a few other bars went in, he didn't know their names but he hoped his daddy liked them anyway. Giddy with excitement he went to the nice looking lady, letting his basket be levitated as she rounded everything up placing them in a brown paper bag.

"One Galleon sweetie," she said, smiling at him from top of the counter he couldn't quite reach.

"A gold one, Harry," said Severus softly, he knew them better by colour than name right now, but it would obviously change as he got older.

Harry grabbed a fistful of coins from his pocket, which only added up to three, with his small hand. He grabbed the gold one like his daddy said and put it up. Grabbing onto the bag when the nice lady handed it to him, smiling softly he wandered back to his daddy proudly puffing up and handing it to him. "Happy Christmas daddy!" he said positively beaming at him pleased of his accomplishment. "I got sugar quills for the House-Elves too!"

"Thank you, Harry." said Severus softly, accepting the package, his hands automatically carding over Harry's head affectionately. "Now lets go home, we have nearly an hour before we have to go to the school." with that he Apparated them home, the feeling in his chest stronger than ever.

 

"Here you go Patter!" said Harry handing him the sugar quill as he had done with the others. "Happy Christmas!"

"Thank you, Master Harry," said Patter his eyes wide in astonishment they didn't get gifts, period.

Harry just beamed and wandered back to his dad, jumping up on the couch beside him before gleefully settling down to watch one of his new videos. It was cartoons this time, not a film like E.T which he still loved and watched often. The House-Elves always squeaked when they saw ET on the screen, it always made Harry giggle loudly. Tom & Jerry, Harry quickly found himself really liking his new cartoon as he laughed uproariously at the things that happened. Both thinking they had gotten one over the other, only to find them back where they started.

"I see you like it," said Severus, finding himself looking up every time Harry found something amusing.

"I really do!" declared Harry, eagerly.

"Good," said Severus, returning back to his book, keeping an eye on the time. Once again wondering why he had agreed to this, oh yes, he was going utterly bloody soft. Truth be told he liked Talin, he was always amusing to talk to, and the wizard had helped them without any strings attached and still did. He was a decent man, there weren't many of them, and so he would help him through this tough time. He wouldn't admit it but he liked having another adult around, especially one his own age (even if he didn't look it). He was genuinely surprised the wizard would give a nineteen year old looking boy the time of day. He did, and as much as he loved Harry it was nice having a proper adult conversation from time to time.

"Is lighting a lantern like a candle to remember mummy and dad?" asked Harry, once his cartoons were finished much to his disappointment.

"Something like that," said Severus softly.

"What does that mean daddy?" asked Harry, cocking his head to the side, not understanding what 'something like that' meant.

"It is a mark of beginning of the celebration on Christmas," said Severus, "But in many religions it has other meanings, we could if you like use that time to remember your mum and dad. I am sure others there will be thinking of people they've loved and lost at this time of year too."

Harry nodded; he understood most of what his daddy had said.

"Why don't you go and get our lanterns, we will head there now." stated Severus, putting his book aside, standing up. He could smell food being cooked and wondered if the House-Elves were going overboard as they always did with food.

"Okay!" said Harry scrambling down from the couch and heading to the cupboard under the stairs where his daddy had put the lanterns they bought a few days ago. By the time he'd returned to the living room, Severus had a present in his hand. It was for Talin, it was proper to give a gift after being invited to dinner after all. A rare bottle of wine, he just hoped the wizard drank it, it was too good to be wasted that's for certain.

"Put your jumper on," said Severus, helping his son into it, there was a little nip in the air. "Let's go."

The five minute walk there was spent staring up at the sky, on Harry's part mostly. It seemed as though others had already lit their lantern and let them go. The sky was completely overwhelmed with flickering flames with white lanterns encompassing them. It seemed they all had the same colour, which did come as a surprise. He spotted Talin and his two sons waiting at the gate, the relief on Talin's face surprised him immensely when he spotted them. Did he think because Lily was gone that he understood what he was going through? He hoped not, because he hadn't loved Lily as one would love their wife. No Lily's love had been a platonic love, even if he had been deeply possessive of her, but she'd been his only friend it was little wonder why he'd always wanted her to himself. He could never understand how Talin felt, not really so he hoped to Merlin he wasn't being expected to.

"Good evening," said Talin, smiling at them, it was a little brittle around the edges. His two sons went with him, they seemed a little clingy, but after what they'd been through it certainly wasn't a surprise.

"Yes it seems to be, doesn't it?" said Severus gesturing towards the lanterns.

"Yes, yes it does." said Talin in agreement, his smile becoming a bit more genuine. "I hope you don't mind a restaurant for today, I'm afraid my cooker decided it didn't want to work today of all days. With the turkey half cooked, everyone else I know was using there's so there was absolutely no way to cook it." he looked decidedly put out, the last thing he really wanted was to go to a restaurant but he had little choice now.

"How about dinner at ours?" asked Severus, meaning himself and Harry. It would afford them some privacy and probably allow them to actually talk and not listen to people's drunken laughter or shouting. It wasn't an environment he wanted Harry being surrounded by, he knew what it was like to see people drunk and it wasn't a nice experience. "I'm sure the House-Elves can whip something up for us without a problem."

"Are you sure?" asked Talin surprised, pleasantly so and he really liked the sound of it.

"Of course, I wouldn't have asked otherwise." stated Severus dryly, causing Talin to laugh softly, he liked the normality of the conversation. Most people wouldn't stop giving him condolences; it was something he was keen to avoid.

"Then yes, please I would like it very much." said Talin firmly.

"Heather?" called Severus, waiting patiently for his House-Elf to show up.

"Yes Master Regis?" said Heather, a twinkle in her eye as if she was aware of secrets others did not.

"There has been a sudden change of plans; we will have dinner at our house tonight, with three guests. Make what you can I'm sure it will be delicious." said Severus.

"Yes Master Regis, we will be doing that." said Heather before popping away, no doubt to inform the others the change of plan.

"I never thought of asking the House-Elves," admitted Talin feeling like whacking his forehead in exasperation.

Severus just smirked in reply, turning to look for Harry, finding him playing with Talin's sons quite contently still holding onto the lanterns.

"The fireworks start in five minutes, if you wish to light the lanterns I'd suggest doing it now," said Talin, with his normal confidence.

"Harry, come over here," said Severus crouching down, opening the lanterns banishing the packaging before tapping them both with his wand. They suddenly became more like lanterns instead of being flat, Harry held onto his tightly.

"Would you like to light it?" suggested Severus.

"Yes!" exclaimed Harry, knowing he was being allowed to do magic. Clumsily he shoved his jumper aside and removed his wand from his new holster.

"Remember never play with fire, if I find out you have I will take your wand away until your twenty one," said Severus seriously, before helping Harry hold his wand right, and placing his wand and hand in the appropriate place to cast the spell. "Now repeat after me, Incendio." added Severus, his own lantern flickering to life, almost automatically he let it go watching it momentarily drift upwards. Before he focused on his son once more, making sure nothing happened.

"Remember its in-SEN-dee-o," said Severus saying the spell the way it's said.

"Incendio!" parroted Harry, puffing out proudly when it worked he too let go of his lantern watching it drift towards the sky. He continued to do so even as his daddy put his wand back in its holster on his forearm.

"Well done," said Severus, he was no longer so worried about Harry learning magic so early in life. These people wouldn't do it if it harmed their children. If anything the British magical world held its greater potential in students back by making them wait until they were eleven. The fact his four year old son had cast a spell they only learned when they were eleven just proved it.

"I can see he's going to sail through his first year," said Talin impressed, but no longer surprised after what he had seen of Harry's magic already.

"Yes, yes he will, but all things considered I am glad to be here, where his education is taken the most serious." replied Severus.

Sudden bangs penetrated the air around them; Harry jumped and pointed squealing as he saw the first of the firework display. Severus picked Harry up and placed him on his hip so he could see better. With so many adults around him, he was surprised Harry hadn't asked to be let up before this. "Pretty!" gasped Harry, watching the red and gold fireworks, they looked as if they were coming towards him.

"Just wait," said Severus amused.

"A dragon! A dragon!" shrieked Harry, as the fireworks moved in tandem letting out an invisible roar to its audience. Even the breathing fire looked real, Harry was blown away. He was speechless the rest of the ten minutes, as he watched them, the fireworks reflected in his green eyes as he gazed at them mesmerised.

"Why isn't there more?" pouted Harry, as he saw everyone beginning to leave and no further firework was put on display.

Severus chuckled in amusement; it had definitely been worth coming, even if his ear felt like it had been blasted off by Harry's screeching. The two adults and three children moved off making their way to Severus' home, ready for something to eat, at least the children were. Unfortunately they would need to wait a while longer before they could eat; the House-Elves were good but not miracle workers. As it normally did, it took only five minutes for them to get there. The wards let them in since Severus had invited them there.

"Dad can we go play Exploding Snap?" asked Harry, staring at his dad hopefully as the front door was closed.

"You may, but I want your bedroom in the same condition it is in now, or you clean it up before you sleep tonight." warned Severus, he didn't want to clean up a ransacked bedroom with or without magic.

"I promise," said Harry solemnly.

"Good, go on then." said Severus allowing the three of them to scramble up the stairs, the two boys following Harry since they didn't know where his room was.

"Here, Happy Christmas, it was meant to be a thank you gift, for your gracious invitation." said Severus wryly, handing the bottle of wine over that had been in his hand since he left.

"Thank you," said Talin surprised, opening the box his eyes widened in appreciation, "You shouldn't have!" he gasped.

"I see you have an appreciation for fine wines," stated Severus hanging up his cloak, giving him an amused smirk.

"I do, thank you." repeated Talin.

"No problem," replied Severus dryly.

Just then Dobby popped into the room, but he was not alone - no someone had leapt onto his teleportation.

"Sirius Black is a bad wizard!" snapped Dobby, glaring at Sirius having not seen the others yet.

"SNAPE?!" rasped Sirius agog, staring at the wizard utterly shocked.

Severus closed his eyes dread spreading through him like wild fire. WHAT. THE. HELL. DID. HE. DO. NOW?!

Talin gaped at the sight in shock trying to understand what the hell was happening.


	27. Explainations

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 27 

Explanations 

 

Severus used every curse word he knew under his breath, and it was a considerable length. Why had he not used the necklace the Goblins gave him? Oh yes, because he hadn't expected anyone to find him here, and certainly not anyone that could recognize him in his de-aged state. So of course, Sirius Black had to be the one to screw everything up. Just after getting comfortable, Harry happy and settled in he was going to have to move again. He was extremely pissed off, even imprisoned Sirius Black could screw things up for him, and it's as if he was destined to be bloody miserable. Severus quickly fired off a spell at Black, it hit its target, whether the wizard was getting food or not he still had to endure the presence of the Dementors which would mentally and magically weaken him. He was no use against him, who was as healthy as ever. Sirius' eyes glazed over, Severus gave Dobby a look, and the creature seemed to know what to do without his master needing to say anything. The House-Elf grabbed onto Black and they both disappeared, it was hard to believe it had only taken mere seconds.

Severus turned to face Talin, his black eyes filled with fire and tiredness; he couldn't let the wizard remember what happened. The doors slammed shut preventing the wizard from being able to get out before he did what he had to. The wards must have sensed his desires since he himself hadn't used a spell to close them.

Snape? There was only one Snape he was familiar with, but it couldn't be him. He was a Professor at Hogwarts, childless at that. His mind supplies the similarities between them, potions, he was a Master in Potions…but that didn't explain everything. It had to be a son, nothing else made sense, so why would a man in his thirties know who this young man was? He would have been fifteen or there about when Sirius Black was imprisoned. Septimus himself said he was home schooled, unless of course he knew Sirius Black from his home life. He knew good and well who Sirius Black was, it had been on every single wizarding channel with it being so closely related to the fact 'You-Know-Who', some sort of Dark Wizard had finally been killed. Sirius Black had been arrested for fifteen counts of murder, thirteen Non-magical people; they called Muggles and a wizard as well as a witch. Talin stepped back, his heart pounding like a drum sensing the danger of the situation he was in now.

"An Obliviate wont work on me, Septimus, I am an Occlumens just like you are, you know what that means," said Talin, his hand raised cautiously. He didn't dare remove his wand; he'd seen how fast he used that Obliviate spell on Sirius Black. He didn't fancy having that happen to him; whatever this secret was…it was obviously bad enough that he would risk a prison sentence to keep it uncovered. "I can tell by your stance you are ready to run, don't, if you run now you will continue to do so for the rest of your life. Harrison deserves better than that, you know he does, you took your son without being his legal guardian didn't you?"

Severus chuckled in bitter amusement, "If it was only that simple." he revealed to Talin, knowing he was worrying the wizard but unable to do anything about it. Harry came first, unfortunately there was only a few other things he could do, especially if he couldn't Obliviate Talin. He had a few choices, trust him, tell him everything and make him swear an Unbreakable oath, or tell him nothing, force him to swear a vow and lose a potential friend who would more than likely have Harry expelled from the school. Both of them left a rotten taste in his mouth, honestly he didn't know what the hell to do. Damn Sirius Black and his stupid impetuous behaviour, it was Christmas day for Merlin's sake. He should stop Dobby from going to Azkaban; his school nemesis would deserve nothing more for forcing him to do this. He would never find another school like this, ever, at least not with English being the most spoken language, and he didn't want to go to a foreign country where he would have to learn a new language.

"Is someone after you?" asked Talin, why wasn't he drawing his wand? Why wasn't he even attempting to defend himself? Because he knew Septimus Regis was a good man. If he had wanted to kill him, he would have already done it, no; despite how this situation was going he knew Septimus was an honourable man. Was it Severus Snape that was after his son and grandson? Albeit he would have had to be extremely young, thirteen or fourteen years old when he had Septimus if his thoughts were correct, he was currently at Hogwarts in Scotland, so it surely couldn't be him they were running from. "Has it anything to do with the death of Dark Wizard in the UK?"

Severus shivered slightly at how close Talin's guesses were it was bloody scary when one thought about it. He would have given anything to read the wizards thoughts right now, for a wizard practically held hostage he was calm, too calm. It was exactly what he would be doing, remaining relaxed waiting for a way out or until he had to fight then fighting. There was a lot of him in Talin; it's perhaps why they got along so well? Both similar in certain ways? Both of them had expectations and duties thrust upon them, without asking first, whether the hell it was wanted. He felt the wards shift slightly, Dobby was back, hopefully nobody would have noticed Black's departure and return to Azkaban.

"Sit down," sighed Severus, gesturing to one of the seats, he didn't want to move again, and he certainly didn't want to hurt Talin. He'd caused enough pain and death during his Death Eater days; he didn't think he had it in him to kill someone, especially someone who wasn't guilty of anything other than making him feel welcome. Something that was rare to Severus, Lily had been the only other person to do that. All the other children in Spinners End had avoided him, the same at Hogwarts, as an adult he was much to sarcastic and caustic for people to wish to spend more than five minutes in his company. "I need a wizard's oath from you, that anything we discuss today will never be revealed to anyone."

Talin sat down, watching Septimus do the same thing; he wasn't surprised by his demands. It made him cautious but undeniably curious as well. It was obviously something big Septimus was running from, and he swore he would do anything to help him. Removing his wand from his wrist, aware that Septimus was watching his very move cagily. He had sensed when they first met he wasn't a people's person, and the day at the party, how he'd watched over Harrison…he had been constantly vigilant - it should have rung alarm bells. Was anything he had been told about Harrison's history true? Were the people who hurt his son just too powerful in the magical world to be taken to justice?

"I solemnly swear an oath on my magic that anything we discuss here tonight shall never leave my lips unless it's between us, so mote it be." Talin swore, his wand raised and at his heart, magic sparked between them, sealing Talin to his word, if he should ever try and break it, he would lose his magic. Something no wizard would willing want, magic was their entire life.

Severus relaxed, whether he lost him as a friend this night, he would at least know they were safe from detection. Although it wouldn't stop Talin from making their lives extremely uncomfortable here if he chose to. Now it was just a question on how much he should tell him, perhaps it would be better to find out what he thought he knew before revealing information. "What is your opinion on what happened here?" asked Severus, staring at the wizard in interest.

"I do not know, I only have my suspicions but I have a feeling what you will reveal will make them seem silly." said Talin, his lips twitching in ironic amusement. "What I do know however, is that I would really like a drink before we begin."

Severus tipped his head to the side, conceding the point, but before he could do anything a House-Elf popped in with a corkscrew, and two wine glasses. Severus really would have preferred Fire whisky right now, but he needed his wits around him for what was to come. He was just so glad Harry hadn't been here, he could only imagine how much worse it would have been then. If Harry had recognized him…or if Black had and tried to get to him. There was so many ways it could have happened, although he would have really appreciated if he had been alone when Black appeared. That way he could have dealt with it and things could have automatically gone back to normal. Of course, there was the possibility that Black could have knocked Dobby out and remained in his home until they got back…perhaps it had been for the best. Pouring the wine into the glasses, using the bottle he had just gifted Talin with.

"Ask your questions," said Severus, swirling the wine around preparing himself for what was to come.

"Why did he call you Snape? Is it your real last name? Are you Severus Snape's son?" asked Talin.

Severus choked, almost causing the wine to spill everywhere, but he managed to swallow it despite his protesting throat. He couldn't really blame the man for thinking that; he didn't have much information to go on. Silly indeed, no wonder he had elected not to share his suspicions on what was going on. "No, I am in fact Severus Snape." stated Severus, calmly. It felt odd feeling the name on his tongue again, he had gotten used to saying he was Septimus Regis.

"How is that possible? From the information I gathered about Hogwarts you are currently the Potions Master!" said Talin, denying that it was possible. The school was completely lacking in decent education, new Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers every year, no Wandless magic classes, no Muggle classes unless you count the 'Muggle studies' class which wasn't enough to truly educate children on everything they needed to know about fitting in. The holidays were all Muggle in nature though; nothing about the history of Magic, Samhain and every important celebration was ignored. It was the most disgustingly lacking school he'd ever heard about. Eleven year old before they begin their education with nothing before that, the children in the UK were being denied their basic rights. He did have to admit the teachers they did have more than a year at a time were more than adequate. Masters in their own subjects, although Filius Flitwick seemed to be the only one immersed in is Charms Mastery, creating new spells and becoming the duelling champion for another year running.

"I am, or rather I was." said Severus, "A terrible injustice happened, one I feel responsible for, and the Goblins revealed a way for me to come back in time. To correct what would happen, to change what is, while at the same time stopping any ruptures from happening."

"The goblins found a way?" asked Talin his eyes wide, either this wizard was insane, and he truly believed what he was saying…or it was all true. He was inclined to believe it was true, who would honesty make up a story this extraordinary? Still he couldn't help but feel a tad bit sceptical. Time travel was possible sure, but only for hours at a time.

"They did indeed," said Severus, sipping his wine, regarding Talin curiously, watching those eyes fill with wonder, scepticism and confusion. "I swear on my magic that everything I am telling you is the truth, so mote it be." magic filled the room once more, Severus flicked his wand out of its holster once more and lit the end of it. Proving that he was indeed telling nothing but the truth.

"De-aging potion?" guessed Talin, it explained why he was really well spoken for his so called 'age'.

Severus nodded curtly.

"What happened that they would risk it becoming common knowledge?" asked Talin, he was sitting across from a time-traveller! How far in the future was he from? He could make millions if he wanted to, creating potions, spells and things that weren't his and playing the market, putting bets on things he knew were going to win. Yet he was here living an un-extraordinary life? Was anyone else aware of what happened or was he the first person besides the goblins that knew? How long had he been in the past? And was Harrison really his son? Of course he was, it was obvious…had he been able to save his son earlier? But that would mean the Severus Snape right now would never find his son and so he would be changing the future anyway. "You saved your son didn't you? But that's causing a rift in time, wont it? I mean the other you won't get the chance to save him."

"What I told you about Harrison was only a half truth," replied Severus, "Truth be told, in the other timeline, he was already dead."

Talin gasped, his face contorting in horror as he stared at the wizard before him, just beginning to understand at least a little about Septimus…no Severus. That sweet little boy had died? Why? Was it truly Muggles? And why were they prepared to risk so much? It sounded callous, even to him, and it made him sick, but why would they risk everything for one child?

"Have you ever heard of the story about the Boy-Who-Lived?" sneered Severus, his lip curling in disgust at the name they'd coined for his son.

"Vaguely, it was on the news a few years ago, about a child that had survived an attack when his family perished." said Talin, "It was on about the same time as Sirius Black was arrested and the Dark Wizard was defeated. I guess that Harrison was that child? He lost his mother and step-father in the attack?"

"It wasn't as simple as that, although I wished it was." admitted Severus, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "What I said about myself was true, my father was a Muggle, and my mother was a pureblood witch. I hated Muggles; I believed they were inferior to us. I joined the Dark Lord as a teenager, believing he was right, Muggles should never know about us. Growing up with a father who liked to take his frustrations out on me and my mother, it was inevitable really. It was only after I joined that I realized what I had gotten myself into, and it wasn't as if I could just hand in my resignation and leave. In 1980 I was given new orders, to get close to Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, one of the most powerful wizards in the UK. He was the only wizard that the Dark Lord feared."

Talin nodded, in his opinion Dumbledore was a weak Headmaster, and he had let the students in his school down.

"I followed him to the Hog's Head a pub, where he was seeing Sybill Trelawney for a position of Divination Professor. While there, I overhead the beginning of a prophecy, I stupidly told the Dark Lord what I overheard. It was barely out of my mouth before he began planning on killing a then unborn child. That didn't give me the push I needed, no it was the fact he was going after the one childhood friend I ever had and her son. I went to Dumbledore and told him everything; he however, wanted more from me. I was to spy, and he would keep them safe." said Severus.

"He forced you to spy?" frowned Talin; he truly was beginning to dislike this Headmaster not just on an educational level.

"Indeed, but my measures were for nothing, they used the Fidelius Charm and they were betrayed." said Severus.

"Sirius Black?" guessed Talin.

"No, something that only came to light later." said Severus, "We all assumed it was him, he was sentenced to Azkaban Prison for life without trial for murdering thirteen Muggles as well as his two best friends, James and Lily Potter. Harry was only fifteen months old when it happened, during the chaos of that night he was carted off to his only remaining family…his Muggle Aunt in order to preserve the blood protect his mother had bestowed upon Harry by dying in order to protect him."

"Without trial?" muttered Talin, his abhorrent obvious, he swore to himself never to visit magical Britain it was so primeval. Did they not keep up to date on the Non-magical changes? It was illegal locking someone up without first proving they had committed a crime. He hoped Sirius Black sued them for everything and left them without a single Galleon to rub together.

"He wasn't the only one, many people were that night, the Minister of Magic at the time was under immense pressure from the public to deal with the Death Eaters." confessed Severus, "The Transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall would routinely ask Albus Dumbledore if Harry was fine. She believed he was living with the 'worst sort of Muggles' and he would always reply that Harry was fine, he was supposedly visiting him once a year…."

"Wait, why didn't WSS keep an eye on him? They should have routinely visited, especially when he started showing signs of doing magic." said Talin, cutting Severus off.

"WSS?" asked Severus blankly.

"Wizarding Social Services, a representative is always attached to a case where a magical child is placed with their Non-magical guardians even once they start school. I have sixteen students right now who have a magical representative and Non-magical guardians." stated Talin, feeling extremely pissed off, it was little wonder they had bloody left. Why so many people stayed was beyond him! He would need to research further, find out more.

"There isn't a department that deals with that in the British Ministry." said Severus, "It is very archaic there, or so I am coming to realize while living here."

"That…is madness," said Talin, in disproval.

Severus nodded, feeling the same way. "When he didn't show up for Hogwarts on September the first, he was supposed to be eleven by then, myself, the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall all went to retrieve him." stated Severus, not even thinking on touching the subject of his thoughts. He would never let anyone else know either. It shamed him to even think about it, it was unbearable.

"Is that when it was uncovered?" asked Talin, not sure if he wanted to hear more about this. He had a son near Harrison's age, and knowing that the child died was knowledge enough without knowing how.

"It is the Headmaster led us to where Harry was left, to find a family of strangers living in the house. She told us that they had been arrested and closed the door before anyone could question her further. It turned out he had someone watching out for Harry, supposedly, a squib by the name of Arabella Figg. She too was not there, Albus and Minerva went back to Hogwarts to find out where Harry was staying - going through the acceptance letters. I was ordered to find out what had happened, why they were arrested. Or rather why Petunia had been arrested, Albus had failed to digest the THEY in the sentence the Muggle spoke." said Severus, his voice changing, showing how affected he was by what happened even now.

"Dear Merlin," murmured Talin, gulping down the remains of his wine, as Severus absently filled both glasses back up.

"It is there I found out what had become of Harry, the pictures along with it." said Severus, grimacing as he remembered. "They had starved and abused him from the second he ended up in their care, barely passed his third birthday he died. I took the file back to Hogwarts, and had the duty to inform everyone what happened."

"But Dumbledore visited each year, how could he possibly not know?" asked Talin, it was inconceivable to him that any Headmaster would neglect his duties.

"He lied, I doubt he even ventured near Privet Drive after Halloween night," said Severus confirming Talin's suspicions.

"What about his parent's friends? Surely someone would have visited!" said Talin, closing his eyes at the inexpressible horror.

Severus chuckled bitterly, "No, but they showed up for the funeral utterly destroyed." his mind flashing to Remus Lupin and the utter wreck he had been, even with Black freed. He made no excuses for them, certainly not, especially considering they didn't have one themselves.

"Why didn't you? You say his mother was your best friend…whether you knew or not that he was your son." said Talin.

Severus stared at the glass, not able to meet Talin's eyes, he did not want to lie nor did he want to tell the truth. Quite a dilemma, for better or for worse, he was an honest man, when he wasn't faced with the Dark Lord and potential death if he said the wrong thing. "Harry's father, James Potter, we did not get on, in fact we were school boy enemies, before we even reached the school. I loathed him, and I hated the fact Lily had ended up with him. I felt nothing towards the child. During the years I kept up my appearance of being a spy, treating the children at Hogwarts with distain…I lost myself to it, becoming a person I am not proud of instead of doing it because I must. I received a rather large wake up call when Harry died." said Severus honestly.

"Wait, his father? I thought you were?" said Talin becoming increasingly agitated with all the new information that felt completely riddled.

"We will get to that," stated Severus, putting the glass down. "The Dark Lord was much worse than just a Dark Wizard; he was moments away from gaining complete control of Magical Britain. The Ministry, Hogwarts, and if they were overthrown the public would have had no choice but to conform or die. When Lily died for Harry, she did more than just save her son…she saved the magical world from going to hell. The entire world deemed him a hero, put him on a pedestal despite the fact they had never seen him. Then they found out he was dead…the outcry was bigger than you could ever imagine. Nearly everyone magical was at his funeral, grieving for their lost hero. He was a symbol of hope, faith and renewal; he inspired people by just being alive."

"I see," said Talin, but he didn't really; he felt as though something was missing, it must have something to do with the prophecy perhaps?

"There is something the public didn't know…when the Dark Lord was defeated he didn't die, he fled the Potter home reduced to a spirit. If he returns, Harry will be expected to fight him again. At least according to Dumbledore, and I don't think you need me to explain how far Albus Dumbledore is willing to go to see it through." said Severus grimly. "When the truth came out, he tried to cover up his failures; if he hadn't had a heart attack when he did I'm sure we would have been Obliviated or tried to in my case."

"This is why time was meddled with? Just to ensure a child survived to turn him into a weapon?" grimaced Talin, finding himself disgusted with the wizard in front of him.

"No, the Goblins did it because they felt at fault; Harry was never supposed to end up with the Dursley's under any circumstances. Lily had a list of people who she wanted her son to grow up with; she never wanted her son near her sister. They were made to believe the wills had been read, when in fact they hadn't been with the chaos nobody questioned it." said Severus honestly. "Lily wanted me to be part of her son's life; she didn't believe that Sirius Black was mature enough despite being his godfather."

Talin deflated at that pronouncement, Goblins were the same all over he didn't doubt that statement at all. "You aren't his biological father at all are you?"

"He is now, a potion I created gives a child a third parent, Harry is my son in every way." stated Severus sharply. "I will admit I did act out of guilt at first, but I came to love him, and I will die before I allow anyone to hurt him." he added possessively.

"What happens when they find out he didn't die?" asked Talin.

"They will think he died, I put a golem in his place. The events will have followed the timeline, I had to otherwise I wouldn't come back in time, and thus a paradox would ensue." said Severus.

"They're in prison for killing a golem?" asked Talin, feeling the irony.

"Not only, the squib we couldn't find, Arabella, she died by Petunia's hands I couldn't save her." said Severus in disgust.

"You aren't responsible for saving everyone, Severus. It is an impossible task, and you cannot blame yourself for that." said Talin.

Severus twitched, finding his name coming from Talin to be extremely odd. "Call me Septimus." requested Severus quietly.

"So what age are you really? And how much does Harry know?" asked Talin.

"Thirty three, Harry knows nothing of this, he knows I wasn't his biological father, he accepted the potion and became my blood son." said Severus. "I know he will have to be told at some point, I just hope he can forgive me when that time comes." he added solemnly.

"He adores you; I've never seen a child look at a parent the way he looks at you. Continue to raise him right, and I think you'll find he will not even care." stated Talin calmly.

"One can only hope," said Severus.

"Will you be returning to the UK once time reinserts itself?" asked Talin curiously.

"For a short time, there are people who deserve to know the truth, I cannot in good conscience allow them to believe Harry is dead." said Severus honestly.

"I suppose not," said Talin, biting back the retort that they didn't seem to care until he died, which wasn't really fair.

Severus opened his mouth about to speak when the door opened, turning to face his son and the two boys. "What's the matter?"

"Is dinner ready? I'm hungry," said Harry, his green eyes gazing into his daddy's expectantly.

"You may just this once, get a biscuit each, only one." said Severus pointedly, knowing Harry would try and sneak another if he was given half a chance.

Harry half pouted before grinning widely, as the three of them scampered off towards the kitchen.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I am willing to lend an ear," said Talin watching his sons, it was the most content he'd seen them, even Alex who was a bit older than them.

"Is your daughter well?" asked Severus.

"She had plans before her mother… got sick, I told her she was better of going, at least that way she could grieve. She's trying to be strong for Jaden and Alejandro, and if she manages to enjoy Christmas all the better. I don't really want any of my children out of my sight but I cannot allow myself to use them as a crutch." sighed Talin, the strain showing through his cracking façade.

"Especially not with her being a teenager," said Severus, his voice had a slight tease to it.

Talin laughed softly, nodding in agreement.

"Heather said dinner will be done in ten minutes!" exclaimed Harry climbing up beside his dad.

"Harry, don't speak with your mouth full!" said Severus, using a finger to close Harry's mouth. It was odd, he felt liberated, there was no pretence between Talin and he, and he was no longer doing this alone. Well he was he just didn't need to keep it locked up inside himself.

"It does smell delicious," admitted Talin. Allowing his own son, Jaden to climb onto his knee, he hadn't done it since he was three. He was looking for comfort and it was something Talin would gladly give him. Alejandro didn't know how to react, and Talin knew sooner or later he was going to explode with so many conflicting emotions running through him. Eight years old, what a time to lose a parent, but it could be argued it was never a good time to lose someone you loved. The suddenness of her failing health hadn't helped, potions and magic had failed her, but his only consolation was that she hadn't been in pain when she passed away.

"Indeed," said Severus wryly, relaxing completely. Well Black had been good for something after all…who would have guessed?


	28. Chapter 28

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 28 

A Year Passes 

 

"That would not work," stated Severus, eyeing the Potion Master in amusement. He was the polar opposite from him, outgoing, happy and easily amused and loved expanding his limits beyond possibility. Normally people like that aggravated him beyond endurance five minutes after meeting them. Yet his intelligence was right up there next to his, and it wasn't often he found people with that kind of mind. He had been coming to the school regularly, appointed times of course, when at least one of them weren't working. He had came to see Nathan a few times while Jason was working, and to see the five year olds brewing and blown his mind. Knowing and seeing was two completely different things. True to Talin's word there were assistants at each table, watching three students each, as well as the main teacher demonstrating what they were to do at the front. He'd only seen them brewing once, the other times leading up to it had just been properly dealing with the specified ingredients. "You should use a silver knife to squeeze the juice out it makes the potion more effective." he added absently, watching him brew.

"It would?" questioned Nathan, the stainless steel knife that had been sharpened hovering over the bean before being placed on the table. "What other experimenting do you do?" he added impressed. How the hell did the wizard have so much time to create potions AND make already created potions better? He didn't have the time to fully create potions until summer and he didn't have a child to tend to. He knew about Septimus' child, Harrison, not just because he taught him but he was very curious about everything, and knew what he was doing. It was obvious Harrison had been watching his father at work.

"Hand over a piece of paper and that pen," requested Severus, his hand out. Yes, they used a lot of Muggle items here, he no longer found that particularly odd. In fact he took his hat off; things were so amazing here compared to Britain that if he'd had plans on going back - he would have found himself inclined to change his mind. No he had been lost ever since he heard about the school, and its reviews, it truly was the better school. Merlin, a few years ago he would have bit off his tongue before thinking he'd ever say that and actually believe it.

"Here," said Nathan, handing over the pad of paper, the pen was jammed in the spirals.

Severus nodded before he began to write hastily but legibly he didn't stop at one, committed to memory he wrote four down with alternative recipes. That was when his hands began to cramp, but he was sure the Potions Master wouldn't like him messing with their books like he did his. He handed it over without a word as he stretched out his hand, getting rid off the cramp, while Nathan read what Severus had written.

"Of course, have you ever considered re-writing the books? Not just the recipes but writing why things need to be done a certain way? Your son understands so you obviously converse with him about it in a way he understands." said Nathan. "It's something I've often considered but…it would have been a simple explanation to how to best prepare potion ingredients not something like this… I'm sure Talin would commission you to work and each year they would be buying the book. Certainly something that will always earn money for your family for generations to come. Not that you need it but one never knows what is around the corner."

Severus arched an eyebrow thoughtfully, "They really should discover that on their own."

"Are you asking that of Harrison?" enquired Nathan.

"No, but he is very observant and questions everything I do and why I do it a particular way." replied Severus, wondering where Nathan was going with this.

"Do you imagine he is alone in his inquisitiveness when it comes to Potions?" Nathan continued, determined to convince Septimus to go ahead. He was not just a Potions Master; he had so many ideas, and had done so many that it was almost inconceivable that he was so young. He must have loved potions from the very beginning.

"In my experience? Yes." conceded Severus.

"He isn't, I spend most of my time telling students why, going on this and the fact you did it without needing any recipes you could have it out before next year." coaxed Nathan, gesturing towards the paper Septimus had written on. "Merlin I doubt it would take you three months! Maybe I should convince you to teach a few classes, see for yourself."

Severus snorted, "Not a chance." he said firmly, he'd done his fair share of teaching, and never again.

"Worth a try," admitted Nathan grinning in amusement, Septimus wasn't exactly a people's person. He was interesting though, never really revealed much about himself. He was smart, as he proved time and time again, made him feel like he had things still to learn about Potions when he did things like this. As soon as lunch was on, he was definitely trying out the recipes - he wanted to know just how different they would actually be.

"Even subtly wont work on me." said Severus smirking deviously.

"I've noticed." conceded Nathan, shrugging slightly. "About the book?" he added sounding hopeful.

"I'll think about it, it's not something I've ever really thought about before…but you do have a point, if they make it more self explanatory it's less accidents waiting to happen." said Severus.

"I'll have you know we don't have students being hurt," said Nathan in wry amusement, not the slightest bit upset by what Septimus said - knowing it wasn't personal, just a general observation.

"It's a miracle really," replied Severus sardonically.

"What's a miracle?" asked Jason coming into the room, his hands full of papers and a few books trailing behind him. Moving over to his desk, the books floated down onto it, as he removed his black teaching robe. His messy blonde hair pulled back in a neat ponytail, keeping it from the fumes and potions itself. Most of the time Severus saw him his hair was down, so it still surprised Severus to see him looking smart. His hair was very long, touching his backside, it reminded him of Lucius. Only that's where the similarities ended, Jason was open, friendly, didn't have a sarcastic bone in his body, and Severus doubted he'd ever hurt a soul in his life.

"Just trying to convince Septimus here that he should write new books for the students." Nathan told Jason, his feet thumping onto his desk as he balanced his chair on two legs.

"Why would he want to do that?" asked Jason, his voice filled with amusement.

"Here, look at this, he did that in the space of three minutes, without looking at a book." confided Nathan handing over the paper, watching Jason closely. Wondering what he would think about it, now Potions Masters were good at remembering things especially when it came to brewing it a lot. Now his first instinct should be to follow the book, the fact he didn't need to spoke volumes how long ago he had made the changes.

"Interesting, Septimus, you changed the recipes…why?" enquired Jason, putting the pad of paper down, staring at him curiously.

"It's just something I did, when my potions instructor asked me to brew the potions, I worked a way around them." said Severus, shrugging his shoulder, not seeing anything extraordinary in what he had done.

"Instinctively or did you take a while to figure it out?" asked Jason eagerly.

"Bit of both, but it was always fun, I used the books to write down the improved recipe, something I picked up from my mother." said Severus honestly, his mother Eileen had back in the days of her Hogwarts education, had the same habit as him. Writing in the book changing things to suit her needs. It's what had given him his idea; it was mostly fourth through seventh years that he'd done it.

"Is she a Potions Mistress?" enquired Nathan, his hand sliding into the desk drawer and bringing out a pile of paperwork. Grabbing a pen, listening for a reply as he quickly looked over the homework. Which didn't take long at all, since it was six year olds, and they only had to answer five questions. He was already familiar with the homework he handed out, so he knew by just looking at the writing whether they'd gotten it correct or not.

"She had the capacity to be," replied Severus cautiously. "But no, she did not further her education in anything after finishing her magical schooling, not even potions."

"I think we've all met someone that didn't fulfil their potential, whether they were encouraged to pursue it or not." conceded Jason.

"Indeed," agreed Severus immediately.

"Jackson to name one," said Nathan, "No matter how much I encouraged him he didn't take it at face of value, he could have done a lot with his life." already half way done with marking the homework, it was just too bad the assistants didn't help with this - it would have meant less work for him to do - and he desperately wanted to see if the potion really did differ with the recipe changed. 

"Did something happen?" enquired Severus, glancing at his watch.

"No, he is living off his inheritance, his father is a friend of my father, I've heard them going on quite a few times." said Jason.

"Why doesn't he do something about it? Instil some pride in his son?" said Severus, grimacing in distaste.

"My thoughts exactly," said Jason shrugging his shoulders, at a loss just like Septimus.

A loud knock at the door had Nathan and Jason automatically calling out "Come in." it wasn't a child, judging by the toughness of the knock. They were proven right, of course, when an adult stalked in with their hands full of crates.

"Thank you, Emily," said Jason, smiling his thanks as the three men went to help her taking a crate each, which housed Potions ingredients.

"No problem," she said giving a small laugh, "Sarah will be packing up everything else you'll need, I'll be bringing it down shortly." Sarah was the Herbology teacher, and she dealt with all the herbs and the few potion ingredients that were grown here at the school so they didn't have to buy them.

"Great, we are running low on quite a few things," said Nathan, already taking the jars out.

"Are these meant to be fresh?" enquired Severus, sniffing at the ingredients, they certainly weren't.

"As fresh as we can get them at any rate," said Sarah, wondering who he was.

"Where do you get them?" asked Severus, giving her a curious look.

"Jackson and Rutgers," explained Nathan, "It's the best place to get ingredients."

"The ingredients I get are much fresher than this, from Channing Apothecary," said Severus, putting the dried nettles back into the jar unimpressed. "Their prices are fair as well, from the look of these you need to restock every four months don't you? Even with preservation charms."

"Yes," said Sarah surprised, and very impressed he got all that from just staring at one ingredient?

"Septimus this is Sarah Williams she deals with all the deliveries that come in, Sarah this is Septimus Regis, a Potions Master, his son is a student here." Nathan said, giving the introductions, as he unpacked, he wasn't surprised like Sarah, they all knew Septimus well enough to know he knew what he was talking about - especially when it came to potions.

"Nice to meet you," beamed Sarah, not even put off when 'Septimus' simply nodded at her.

"I've never heard of Channing's Apothecary, where is it located?" enquired Nathan; they'd been using Jackson and Rutgers for more than a few years now.

"It doesn't just sell Potion ingredients, the woman that owns it allowed her son to make changes, Mark is a Potions Master so he wanted to sell ingredients. Its more of an odds and ends store, selling a variety of different items, but I always go in for the Potion ingredients, so far it's the best shop for them that I've found and I did look around as soon as I settled in." stated Severus calmly, watching them unload the crates, as soon as they were empty, Sarah took them back and with a quick goodbye she left.

"They have everything we would need?" asked Jason, curiously.

"I've not needed something they haven't had in stock yet. They also get a lot of experimental ingredients as well, or rather ingredients you don't see used in potions at the very least." commented Severus. "Certainly wouldn't hear me complaining about the service or ingredients."

"I might take a look at the weekend," said Nathan.

"Definitely worth having a look at the very least." said Severus agreeing with the decision to at least look.

"Do either of you want a cappuccino?" enquired Jason standing up, he had a class in twenty minutes, so he was going to enjoy what free time he had left.

"I wouldn't mind," said Nathan immediately.

Severus looked at his watch, "Harry will be getting out in half an hour that should buy me enough time to drink it."

"Black as usual?" asked Jason, already half way to the door.

"Indeed," Severus stated smirking wryly.

Nathan put the homework he had corrected back in his desk drawer, before moving over to the bench he used for potion brewing. Severus smirked when he noticed he'd taken the notebook, he had lasted longer than he thought he would before brewing the potion the way he suggested.

"I can feel that smirk without even seeing your face," remarked Nathan his tone filled with irony.

Severus chuckled in amusement.

"Here we go," said Jason entering the room again, handing the cups over.

"How's Harry adapting from nursery to school? I've been meaning to ask you for months," said Jason sitting down again. "He's good at potions; I've noticed he likes to watch before imitating."

"He does," said Severus in agreement, "He watches everything around him. He's enjoying school, it exhausts him but I think he's getting more used to it these days."

"It's definitely different from nursery, doesn't help that they have to go to different classrooms." said Nathan, pouring water into the cauldron from his wand. "It also depends on which classes they've taken." some people didn't want their children around potions or even doing anything involving flying yet, despite the reassurances that it was safe.

"Did you both attend this school?" asked Severus, realizing he had never asked.

"Yes, we've been best friends since we were four years old," said Jason, "It helped we both had a love for similar subjects, although he was better at Ancient Runes than I ever was, so I had help on that subject at least."

"I see," mused Severus, drinking his cappuccino, it was very well done, especially for school coffee at least. If he ever wanted a decent one at Hogwarts, he had to get the House-Elf assigned to him to brew it. It's what he hoped for with Harry, to have very good friends when he was older. He had no idea how he was going to tell Harry about everything, but he was going to have to. He often contemplated telling Harry before he was eleven, but it went against all he wanted to do - which was giving Harry an uncomplicated childhood, where the only thing he had to worry about was homework or such trivial nonsense.

"I can see the colour and consistency is much stronger already," said Nathan, and only one adjustment had been made. "How many potions have you done this with Septimus?"

"Quite a few." confessed Severus, he didn't know the exact number, but he still had all the books.

A bell going off in the distance had Severus looking at his watch.

"That's my cue," said Severus, putting the mostly empty cup on the desk.

"Mine as well," sighed Jason, but at least it was seventeen year olds who had an active interest in Potions and could brew without him having to warn them of all the dangers. It didn't require both of them teaching the class, so they normally took turns, and it just so happened to be his. "Don't be a stranger." he added putting his teaching robe on.

"I'll try," replied Severus wryly, before he made his exit hoping to beat the rush of students until he got to the front doors.

Severus did indeed make it before the students left their classes, the younger students didn't leave their current classes until the older ones were situated in their classrooms for their last class of the day. It prevented accidents from happening; no doubt they'd worked that out through trial and error. He saw that there was a flying lesson on, unlike Hogwarts; they didn't just have it compulsory for one year. The school had the lessons available for everyone up until they left; some went on to play internationally, so it couldn't be a bad thing. The ones in class looked to be nine or ten years old, they didn't look even the slightest worried like Hogwarts students did when they were first on a broomstick.

Turning the corner, he was met with dozens of parents waiting on their children coming out. Which they did, one at a time, until the teacher saw that they were safely with their parents before allowing the next child find their parents. Before long Harry was at the front pointing towards him before scampering towards his dad.

"DAD!" shrieked Harry, barrelling into Severus causing him to grunt at the head firmly lodged into his stomach.

"Did you have a good day?" enquired Severus, taking the plastic folder from his hand; it always had homework, a book filled with his progress, any concerned and things like that. Then there was the occasional letter informing him of what was happening at the school.

"It was okay," said Harry, grinning widely. "Can we go to the butchers and get some bones for the wolves? Maybe something for the cubs?"

"Just okay? Did anything happen?" asked Severus, as he began walking, Harry slipped his hand into his dads.

"Just boring," admitted Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"I see," said Severus wryly, refraining from shaking his head, school was mostly boring, and he would figure that one out sooner or later.

"So can we go to the butchers?" begged Harry, remembering what he'd asked earlier.

"Very well," conceded Severus, the cubs were getting big, and spoiled. Harry couldn't stay away from them, and what shocked him was the fact the wolves were letting him anywhere near the cubs. The pack leader was always close when Harry was with them, but Harry was always well behaved when he cooed over them. Quite frankly it terrified him, seeing him playing with the cubs and the way the alpha male would watch over them. He hadn't saved Harry only for him to be killed by a bloody wolf after all. The cubs were stunning, even he had to admit that, Harry had pictures of himself and the cubs in his bedroom, every time he saw them he just exuded such happiness. Who would have thought buying this property would bring Harry such contentment? His personal favourite was the one of him resting his eyes, looking asleep, with the black cub in his arms. In fact he had copied it and put it in his own room.

"Yay!" cheered Harry, hopping on the spot.

"What did you have for lunch today?" enquired Severus, as they passed the school gates.

"Me, Josh and Dylan all had spaghetti!" declared Harry.

"Did you eat it all?" asked Severus, the school had picked up on Harry not eating all his lunch. Considering he had never had a problem eating before, he was concerned.

"I did," said Harry honestly, he just got too excited or tired to eat, but it was getting better now.

"Good, which means you may help yourself to a snack later tonight after dinner." said Severus; encouraging Harry to eat his meals was all he could do. When he'd spoken to Harry about it he'd just said he didn't know why he wasn't eating, so he had asked them to keep an eye on his eating habits. They hadn't changed at home, and that was the most important thing in the long run since most of his meals were when he was in the house.

"We are Apparating today, hold on." added Severus.

Harry held on tightly, and the next thing he knew, other than the sucking feeling all around him was that he was now in front of the butchers shop as promised. He couldn't wait to get home, bounding eagerly through the door, grinning at Richard over the large counter.

"Hi, Richard!" chirped Harry.

"Hello, Harry," replied Richard, smiling at the child over the counter, before leaning down and grabbing the bag he had full of discarded parts he didn't use. He handed it over to the child, who grabbed onto it without much trouble. It shouldn't be, after all he had put a featherweight charm on it, and so it was light no matter the contents within.

"What do you say?" stated Severus, giving Harry a look for not minding his manners.

"Thank you sir!" said Harry grinning back at the wizard.

"No problem," chuckled Richard, it was nice to see children being reminded of their manners; it didn't happen a lot these days.

"While I'm here, I would like four chicken breasts, two pound of mince, three cuts of sirloin." said Severus.

"Of course, Mr. Regis." said Richard, moving towards the counters and began to measure up the items Septimus had requested. That was another reason he didn't mind giving the bones to Harry, since Septimus for most part always bought at his shop when they came in.

"Three Galleons and five Sickles." said Richard, putting the plastic bag on the worktop, and accepted the money from the wizard. "Thank you, have a good day." he knew he wasn't one for small talk.

"You too," said Severus, nodding curtly. "Harry, let's go."

"Bye!" said Harry giving a big wave before he followed his dad out, sliding out of the shop when he opened the door.

"Hold on," said Severus, taking the bag from Harry so he could hold on fully. He certainly wasn't going to risk Harry for some bones that are for certain.

Harry squealed, but nonetheless wrapped his arms around his dad's waist before they were in the house.

"Can I give it to the cubs now?" asked Harry, eagerly.

"That depends, Heather?" called Severus.

"Yes sir?" asked the House-Elf making an appearance.

"How long until dinner is ready?" enquired Severus.

"Fifteen minutes Sir," said Heather.

"That will be all, thank you." said Severus, "Let's go, we have fifteen minutes, afterwards you come right in for dinner."

Harry didn't wait; he just sped off to the back door.

"Jacket and bag, on the hook." said Severus, his lips twitching at the groan Harry let off, before he did as he was asked.

Severus watched him run again, shaking his head in amusement. He hadn't expected his fascination with the wolves to last. While children always loved their dogs or cats even, the utter beguilement did fade away, eventually. It had been over a year now since they were here, and every day after school he would go out and spend time with them. More often than not he would be talked into going to the butchers for bones and such. Merlin only knows where they end up, since the forest must be absolutely littered with them. He had bonded with them, they were more than just wolves, they were his familiars, and he knew as long as Harry lived, his heart would be here, where the wolves were.

Stepping out of the back door, watching Harry surrounded by the wolves, who all knew what, was in that bag. His lips twitched when he noticed Harry giving the Alpha the first choice before he began giving the others bones. You could see the struggle in his small arms, but he prevailed and gave every single one something to eat. Smirking fully in amusement as he watched the cubs jumping all over him, wanting their own share. They were the same size of Harry now; they would need to learn to be careful otherwise he would have to put a stop to it. Not something Harry would like or understand, but the strength in those creatures would be too great for Harry soon.

Harry stroked the closest cub to him, the first time he'd done that when they were eating they'd growled at him. They didn't do that anymore, they knew he wasn't about to steal the food he'd just given them. His daddy was the best; none of his friends had furry friends like he did. Josh had a cat, but you couldn't play with a cat, it was no fun at all. He liked giving them bones, but when he did that they didn't want to play, he was too tired to run around today anyway.

"Harry, dinner is on the table," said Severus, once Heather let him know that the food was laid out for them.

"Coming!" shouted Harry, patting them again before he bound back to the house; he would see them again after dinner and homework.

Severus placed the footstool at the sink, allowing Harry to wash his hands. He didn't need told anymore, he did it himself. He did the same himself, since he had handled potion ingredients that afternoon. Once he was done, he slid into his own seat just as his son was.

"Can I help you change the tank today?" asked Harry as he sat down at the table.

"Not today," said Severus, he would do it tomorrow.

"Okay," said Harry pouting a bit before he began to devour his dinner hungrily. "Ms Reese says we need permission to go to the zoo and they want parents to vol-vol…"

"Volunteer?" questioned Severus.

"They want parents to volunteer to come, will you come daddy?" begged Harry, remembering the letter he got for his dad to sign.

"We'll see," said Severus, he really wanted to say no; he'd had his fill of looking after children. On the other hand he didn't want to let Harry down, like his own parents had done constantly. He never wanted Harry to feel the desolation he'd felt his entire life, not even for a minute. He liked that Harry wanted to be with him, if he did as a child, he would want that as an adult. He would trust him, listen to him, and that was the most important thing in the long run. He was five years old already; time had gone so quickly, it was almost unbelievable. He wanted time to stand still, for Harry to remain a child for all time, he genuinely dreaded the day he would have to sit his son down and tell him everything.

"Are you okay, daddy?" enquired Harry, staring at him in childish concern.

"I'm fine," said Severus immediately, smiling in a bid to soothe the worry on his face.

Harry beamed back, taking it in the face of value that his dad was speaking the truth.

"Go on then," said Severus, after their meal was finished, knowing Harry was dying to get back to the wolves.

Harry didn't need told twice before he was gone.

Severus picked up the folder and looked for the permission slip, the Zoo was nearby, and they would be using a Portkey it seemed to get there and back. Mixed zoo, both Muggle and Magical animals, interesting, it must only be available to magical people obviously. He wondered what they would be going to see exactly, it didn't say on the paper.

He found an envelope in the folder as well; it had Harry written across it. Opening the envelope curiously, he saw that it was a party invitation. Grimacing in distaste, not another one, unfortunately he couldn't just drop Harry off and leave him alone, adult supervision was requested, and not that he would have left him. Standing up he pinned both the party invite and the zoo permission slip to the board beside the calendar.


	29. Chapter 29

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 29 

Severus groggily woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring in his ears, his arm shot out and slammed his hands on the device to shut it up. Grumbling under his breath, he sat up, yawning tiredly, rubbing at his eyes to get the sleep removed. Blinking sleepily, he stretched out on the bed sighing in satisfaction. A small smile appeared on his face as he caught sight of the picture of Harry and the cubs at the side of the bed. Who would have thought he’d become one of those maudlin parents who kept pictures everywhere? Not that he took them, no, the pictures in the house were courtesy of the House-Elves. He didn’t stop them, truth be told he encouraged them. The others deserved to see Harry grow up, even if it’s only in aid of pictures. He wasn’t sure if they could forgive him for keeping it from them. Often time he found himself writing letters to them, but he didn’t send them, instead he placed in them in a photo album he kept hidden. 

Once he was awake and aware enough, he looked down at his left forearm out of habit, staring at unblemished skin in awe and satisfaction. He couldn’t believe something as simple as a de-aging potion had gotten rid of the Dark Mark permanently. It was too good to be true, hence the reason he constantly checked it each morning just to see. It was like a new breath of life, just knowing it wasn’t coming back. Each morning it was a reminder that he was free of past mistakes, and this was a new future for him. 

Rolling out of bed, he wandered through to the bathroom, and absently began to brush his teeth, today was the day the books were due to be delivered. He wondered if they would be coming in the morning or if it would be an afternoon delivery. He would find out soon enough, only one hundred copies had been made, just to see how well they did. Talin had said he would definitely be buying a bundle for the students, but they hadn’t discussed how many as of yet. Spitting the toothpaste out, he gargled with some water, quickly did the toilet, washed his hands and face before getting dressed - ready to face the day whatever it would bring. 

Wandering to Harry’s bedroom, he quietly gave his son a little shake, wakening him up. It was habit to wake him up like this, since Harry hadn’t been one for loud noises. He didn’t have a care in the world about loud voices now, although he sometimes got scared of loud angry voices as if it was bringing back bad memories. He’d never spoken about the Dursley’s and Severus wasn’t about to bring it up - they were best left in the past where they belong. 

“Time for school, little one,” murmured Severus, smirking in amusement at the cross look Harry gave him through tired green eyes. Harry would sleep until around eleven o’clock at the weekend when he wasn’t being forced to get up for school. He didn’t know if it was all the activity during the week that caused it or if Harry liked to sleep in. It wouldn’t surprise him; he could remember how tiring it was at Hogwarts the first year, using magic took a lot out of you. 

“Kay,” muttered Harry, sleepily yawning tiredly. 

“Remember to brush your teeth,” added Severus, before he put the light on and left the room. Harry’s clothes and shoes were already at the bottom of his trunk ready to put on. It saved time so he tended to do it at night, and Harry was very independent and liked to do it on his own. The only downside was the amount of toothpaste that was wasted, the sink ended up with more toothpaste than the toothbrush or Harry’s teeth.

“Mail for Master Severus,” said Dobby, his gangly hand pointing towards the dining room table. Dobby had obviously returned it to its natural size, since he doubted any owl could have flown with such a bundle in his talon. 

“Thank you, Dobby,” praised Severus, removing the tape on the box and opening it, the smell of new books hit him in the face. Removing one of the books, he smiled in genuine pleasure. It was a book catering specifically for the school, or to be even more specific for five and six year old children and the potions they brewed. A lot of information was basics about potions and the ingredients, a lot of pictures as well as small explanations that they would understand. Two months was all it had taken to get this book written and published, he was rather proud of it. 

“Breakfast is almost ready,” said Heather, as she plated it up for both her Masters. 

Severus moved the box onto the floor; Dobby had at least had the sense to keep the light-weight charm on it. Before he began to rifle through his other mail, a few were from St. Mungo’s requesting more of the blood adoption potion, but it wasn’t the UK branch, it was the American one. Which did surprise him; Dobby must have brought them from the house when he was giving Black his food. Thankfully no accidents had happened like last time again, Dobby must be going in on the sly, either that or remaining invisible. He knew the consequences of such a thing happening again, and Dobby didn’t want Black to go hungry. Unfortunately Severus couldn’t risk Black being seen here of all places, and yes people here recognized the so called ‘Mass-Murderer’ it had been in all the newspapers. Unsurprisingly since many wizards had fled overseas to get away from the war and it had been a desperate attempt to get them back. He would be genuinely surprised if anyone did go back, everywhere else was more advanced than magical Britain. He’d never thought he’d say that, but he hadn’t been anywhere outside Britain, most of his life had been spent in Hogwarts or Spinners End. 

“Harry, come here,” said Severus, his lips twitching in amusement once more, he had put his shoes on the wrong feet.

“What’s wrong daddy?” asked Harry, “I brushed my teeth!” he added smiling widely showing them off. 

“So I see,” replied Severus, hoisting the five year old onto the table, before he sat down and took off the shoes Harry had probably spent five minutes trying to get into. “You are getting too heavy to lift.” he mused as he did so, putting the Velcro straps back into place. Whoever had made them was a genius, the trainers he’d bought Harry with laces were lying in his cupboard currently unused, he had been forced to tie his laces like a two dozen times in a single afternoon. So when the opportunity arose, he bought them, and they were definitely worth it. 

“That’s because I’m a big boy now! Right daddy?” exclaimed Harry, vastly different from the grumpy boy who had woken up. 

“You are that,” agreed Severus, helping Harry jump down, he promptly scampered towards his seat and sat down on his booster seat. 

“Here you are Master Harry, Severus.” said Heather, floating their food to the table. 

“Thank you!” chirped Harry, giving the House-Elf a smile before digging into his food with gusto.

“You are welcome, Master Harry,” said Heather, giving her own beaming smile, she had served generations of Potters, and while she hadn’t been treated badly, she hadn’t been acknowledged quite like she was now. She felt as though she was truly part of their family, they asked their opinion, were given sweets occasionally, thanked, trusted, given gifts by Master Harry, he was one unique Potter even if he wasn’t going by that name any longer. She hadn’t had it as bad as Dobby; her friend had lost his Mistress two years ago, just half a year after the war ended. With nobody else in the line, he’d had no choice but to go to the handlers, and he’d been mistreated, kept in cage until he’d been rescued by Master Severus, who had been disgusted according to Dobby’s tale. Swooping in like an avenger, throwing the coins at the nasty wizard and giving Dobby a home. 

“Here is your coffee, Sir.” said Heather, handing it over before she began preparing breakfast for her and her friends. 

Severus nodded, gratefully taking it, he never went anywhere without first having a coffee. Food he could do without but never coffee. Standing up as he remembered the permission slip had to be handed in today, otherwise he would miss out - he never wanted Harry to feel left out. He had never gone on the trips the school had as a child, his parents had never had the money, and even his lunches had been free. Which was a good thing all things considered since they wouldn’t have paid for them. They’d scraped by the skin of their teeth; he wasn’t sure how his mother had done it in all honesty. Going from having the best of everything, all the money she could spend to being destitute for a Muggle who liked to beat the crap out of her. 

Unpinning it from the board, he grabbed a pen from the drawer before signing it, also grudgingly signing up to volunteer to help look after the children on the trip. The things he did for Harry, he mused humorously. He’d just signed up for an afternoon filled with squabbling children, pushing and shoving each other to see various animals first. It was going to be a nightmare, and he would have to curb his tongue, it wasn’t as if he could reprimand them they weren’t his kids - thank Merlin one was enough. 

Severus wandered over to Harry’s bag and placed both the permission slip and money into it before zipping it back up. There that was one less thing to worry about, at least until the party, but he would thankfully have time to recover from the trip to the Zoo before his ears bled attending a birthday party. Which reminded him…he would need to buy a gift, Severus’ lip curled at the thought, unfortunately it was the polite thing to do considering she lived three doors down, he would have to play nice. 

Yawning tiredly, he sat back down and finished a few pieces of toast still feeling hungry as he drank his coffee. He hadn’t gone to sleep until well after midnight, it was unlike him, perhaps he should have a few hours sleep when he got back. Harry had moved over to the couch and put the TV on, watching fifteen minutes of cartoons before going to school - like he always did. It kept him happy, entertained and Severus was quite happy with that- especially this early in the morning. Cleaning his hands of the grease from the butter he picked up the book again and flipped through it, making sure everything was as he had asked. Having two years into one bound book would also help save money for the people sending their children to the school. He knew everyone wasn’t as well as him, so they wouldn’t need to worry about it until their kids were seven. 

“Harry, grab your coat and bag,” said Severus when the fifteen minutes had passed. “It’s time to go.”   
Harry pouted as he put the TV off, but nonetheless did as his daddy asked, and grabbed his coat and bag. He handed them to his dad so he could get help putting them on; he wasn’t quite able to do it yet. The one time he had tried, he’d ended up with his coat on upside down. His daddy had laughed at him, actually laughed! Doing it twice hadn’t made him laugh again though, but Harry had liked it a lot. His daddy didn’t laugh much, so it was precious to him. 

“Are we walking today?” asked Harry eagerly. 

“I think we will Apparate, we are a bit late,” explained Severus, holding his hand out and Harry hugged his arms around his dads legs. Once they were both comfortable, Severus Apparated them to the gates. 

“There’s Dylan!” cried Harry, waving his hand fanatically, “Dylan!” he called still waving. 

“Go on then,” said Severus, Harry gave him a big hug before he ran after his friend, they both disappeared into the building. The teacher was there, keeping an eye on them, ready to take them to the classroom. The youngsters weren’t allowed outside like the older children, they were still too young to be trusted properly, mostly just in case they ended up walking off. He saw Talin amongst the teachers, before Talin spotted him and began walking towards him. 

“How are things?” asked Talin, “No surprise visitors?” he teased. 

“Thankfully no,” said Severus dryly smirking. He knew Talin was speaking about Sirius Black, true to his statement; Sirius Black thankfully hadn’t made reappearance. 

“Well that’s a relief, please tell me you are attending the Carn party,” said Talin. 

“I wasn’t no, but Harry has, I assume your three has been asked?” enquired Severus, grateful that he would at least have one person to talk to. It showed that this was a very close nit community, as once again the Headmaster of a school was being invited to a children’s party - although it could be for kids only. 

“Just the boys,” said Talin, “They’re looking forward to it.” 

“What’s not to like?” muttered Severus, kids loved parties, at least until something went wrong - and it was guaranteed to happen - something always went wrong. 

“Indeed,” replied Talin, using Severus’ favourite words. 

“The books came from the publishers today,” Severus said, remembering why he’d stayed behind after seeing Harry to the school - not that he’d had a chance to leave. 

“Bring them along,” said Talin immediately, both Jason and Nathan had been singing ‘Septimus’’ praises for weeks. He had no doubt the books would do well. 

“They cannot go further than the school,” warned Severus, there was too much of his…style in the book. Plus he hadn’t been aware of it in the other timeline. Or rather the other him who was at Hogwarts right now. He couldn’t risk screwing with the timeline, well anymore than he already had. When he began writing the other books, his style of writing would become more prominent. Which made it even more vital that it stayed local, with a bit of luck, things would go his way. Since he was just writing for the younger years, it wasn’t as obvious. 

“Of course,” said Talin, in immediate understanding. “I assume when everything is over you will put it on the market properly?” 

“I try not to think that far ahead.” mused Severus, “But if things transition smoothly, I don’t see why not.” it all depended on Harry. Whether he wanted to stay here or go to the school his parents attended. Although by the time the timeline coalesces Harry attending Hogwarts would be a waste of time and energy. Harry would be half way through what would be fifth or sixth year Hogwarts material at the age of eleven. It was quite astonishing really, and he was truly glad he had found such a place as this. 

“Yes, I cannot wait either,” said Talin grimly. “The classes there are absolutely ridiculous! I received the book list! I cannot believe they begin learning those kind of spells when they are eleven years old. What is wrong with them? All that aptitude lost because they are so backwards. My six year old students could beat those eleven year olds while blindfolded. And do not get me started on the electives! It is such poor learning and for the price - they are being ripped off.” 

“You understand my shock at least when I realized the potential your school offered.” said Severus, nodding his head in agreement with Talin’s words, it was true. There was no way in this world he could deny the accusations, from his point of view they were right. It was completely backwards, it explained why the Brits found it difficult abroad getting jobs, who would take those with as little as five N.E.W.T’s when here they could graduate and go straight into a field in Mastery?   
“I understand now,” said Talin, “I knew you didn’t exaggerate, but I thought perhaps you were a little. I should have known better by now, and they have the unmitigated gall to think they are superior?” 

“I think that’s more to do with the fact they have more ‘Pureblood’s’ than anywhere else. They seem to forget that they are but a small isle.” stated Severus, before adding “Most purebloods actually loathe the Headmaster of Hogwarts.” speaking very low. They are?! Since when had he been one of them instead of British. 

“I see,” mused Talin, before shaking off his thoughts he would think on it later. “Do you have a copy of the book?” 

“Yes, I do actually,” said Severus, bringing one out from his cloak, “I had planned on getting some ingredients before returning home, and then coming back when the children were in their classes.” he explained, handing it over, just the right size for five and six year olds to handle, much better than the ones they currently used. 

“Much more…enlightening, I can see the children picking this up apposed to the old version.” said Talin, colourful, the cover was tastefully done, and funny giving children the impression it could be a good subject. Fun but not funny in the sense, which he mused was impossible to do yet he had done it. “Why don’t you show this to Nathan and Jason? They’re both more eager than you for the book to come out.” he said laughing. 

“Hardly surprising,” smirked Severus, “It was their idea.” he added when he noticed Talin’s confused look. The last word being lost in the drone of the school bell going off causing the last of the students to run to the building. 

“I must give them a raise,” said Talin, hiding his grin. 

“Their heads don’t need to be any bigger.” cautioned Severus, his eye glinting showing he was just jesting. 

“After you’ve been come by and visit, or I’ll pop by later tonight,” said Talin, tonight was his ’free night’ he had a babysitter come and he’d go out for drinks or whatnot. Usually he went out with one of his friends, who also happened to be his employees but he didn’t treat them thusly outside of school, it’s perhaps what made them good at their jobs collectively. 

“I’ll be by, I need an early night tonight, especially if I’m attending the…zoo,” stated Severus, using the word zoo as if he’d never uttered it before.   
Talin laughed again, “You make it sound like you’re off to your doom, not just to visit pets with your son.” 

“I’d actually prefer my doom,” Severus told him, drawling out ‘doom’ sarcastically as possible. 

“I think Nathan and Jason have an hour free, right now,” said Talin, “I’m afraid I must get going I have an appointment with the caterers who send the food to the school. Their contract is up, every six months I have this nonsense.” Talin sighed in exasperation. The price went up each time, but he wanted to keep using them, their food was the freshest, only the best for the school, especially considering all the money they pay to attend they deserved it. 

“Six months? For a contract? That is highly….irregular.” Severus told him confused. “The contracts I usually deal with can be from a year, two or five. Both in business and employment.” 

“All of mine as well,” agreed Talin nodding his agreement. 

“I would tell them to sign one for two years or you’ll go elsewhere, they’re making an imbecile of you.” Severus said sharply, glaring at Talin for being such a soft idiot. “You, letting them is makes you look like a right fool.” he pointed out tersely. He wasn’t sure how Talin would handle hearing the truth in such a blunt way, but he wasn’t about to censor his mouth for anyone. 

“Perhaps,” said Talin, his eyes narrowed at the thought. Every now and again he thought it himself, but hearing it said out loud kind of put his hackles up. Were they treating him like an idiot? If that was the case he would show them otherwise. It was not wise to treat him like a fool, not with all the magic he had at his disposal. 

“I’ll let you go, I’ll be back in a few hours,” smirked Severus, it was really too bad he had things to do. The magic that had flared around him was strong, powerful and just on the side of menacing, enough to scare the hell out of those not easily intimidated. He would have liked to have been at the meeting. Perhaps Talin would allow him to see the memory later on in the week. 

“Of course,” agreed Talin, before he began walking into the school while Severus Apparated out. 

\----------0 

Potions Office- Nathan, Jason & Severus 

“This is brilliant, just look at it!” exclaimed Jason gazing at the book in awe, as if he had come across the Holy Grail of books. “Septimus how aren’t you happier? I mean come on; you published your first book.” 

“I’m over the moon,” replied Severus, sardonically smirking at Jason in wry amusement. 

“Yes and I’m the Non-magical president.” snorted Jason, before shaking his head and looking down in awe.

“Congratulations Sep,” said Nathan seriously, giving him a genuine smile. 

"Thank you," said Severus, honestly. It was extremely odd having...friends? He couldn't exactly call the acquaintances, since acquaintances didn't visit each other more than a few times a year. Having genuine friends was something new, he hadn’t had this comradeship with anyone since Lily and he was teens. They weren’t as close as he and Talin though, since Talin knew everything there was to know about him and had stuck around. It was definitely a weight off being able to talk to someone about everything; Talin was like Minerva in a way, they would get on really well. In six years maybe he would be able to introduce them. Merlin, six years, he prayed Harry would take what he had to tell him well, that he would understand and trust him that everything would be okay. 

“You seem awfully preoccupied, worried the book wont do well?” wondered Nathan, “Trust me, that book will do extremely well, the kids are going to love it.” 

“Are you planning on writing another?” asked Jason curiously, when Septimus didn’t reply to their question. 

“Yes,” replied Severus immediately. It gave him something to do at night, after Harry went to bed, he spent his morning and afternoons most days brewing, the last thing he wanted to do when he was tired was stand over a bubbling cauldron. If he was honest with himself, he rather liked it, and Harry loved checking it over, learning new things before the others got a chance to. Having encouraged Harry’s learning from the moment he’d taken him, Harry was always excited about learning. Helped along of course, by his praise and rewards for good behaviour. He knew that phrase would die out eventually, when Harry hit puberty. 

“Do you want the potions schedules?” asked Nathan, already rummaging in his desk drawer, looking for the year three and four (seven and eight years olds) class curriculum. “I suppose I’m just assuming you’ll be doing the two years together…” his voice was muffled by the fact his head was practically immersed in the desk. 

“I suppose it depends on how many,” said Severus, thoughtfully. “And Talin mentioned you’ve thought about newer potions and having them on schedule.” 

“Yes, there are two in particular, but it’s for the older students,” explained Jason before Nathan got the chance. 

“Here, that’s the list,” said Nathan handing the two of them over. 

“Thanks,” commented Severus, taking them as he read through the list. Not as surprised by the potions on it as he would have been over a year ago. 

“Septimus, did you bring more than one book?” asked Jason, flipping through it, it was perfect for children. It’s exactly what he had hoped the book would be. He couldn’t wait to see what else Septimus would come up with - particularly about the books for the older students. He’d had a great time brewing the potions with the suggestions Septimus had offered and he was quite thoroughly amazed. 

“Yes, I’m taking them to Talin later,” explained Severus. 

“Do you want to stay for your son’s class? He’s next; they’ll be brewing the second potion.” Nathan asked. 

“I doubt my son would like his father hounding him when he’s in school,” Severus told him dryly. 

Nathan didn’t reply, but he did wonder if Septimus knew how often Harrison spoke about him. In class it was ‘Daddy said this’ and ‘Daddy says that’ and ‘Daddy does it this way’ or ‘can I do it like Daddy does?’ it was too adorable to be seen as smugness though. He like all children just believed their father or mother even both could do no wrong and walked on water.


	30. Chapter 30

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 30 

Visiting The Zoo 

“You weren’t kidding when you said that parents had a big part in their child’s educations were you?” asked Severus dryly, staring down at yet another form to sign. Parent’s day, where the student’s parents came to the school and told a bunch of students who were bored out of their minds exactly what is it that they do. Harry had just handed it to him, why now he didn’t know since they would obviously have to return to the school after the Zoo, evidently they weren’t going back to the classroom. 

Talin chuckled softly, “We believe it’s best for the children to have a school and parents that understand and partake in activities. Of course it doesn’t help that sometimes the parents cannot come, and they’re left feeling hurt and left out by that fact. I used to be one of them, my father always insisted that he was too busy running the school - and there was little point to him coming since they all knew he was my father and what he did.” he wasn’t like that with his own children. Nor was he expecting his daughter or sons to take over the school either. If one of them did want to then he would be very proud of them. The school had been family run for generations, it’s why his father had expected and demanded of him to be Headmaster. His children’s happiness meant more to him than the running of the school. It was a different generation now though; things weren’t expected these days like they were in the past. 

Severus snorted, “The school wouldn’t have allowed my father anywhere near the doors.” his temper was legendary around Spinners End. As well as his drinking problem and even in the morning he was drunk, especially after he lost his job. So unsurprisingly most respectable people tended to give him a wide berth, the only people who would give Tobias the time of day was his alcoholic friends, if they could be called as such. They could have befriended a wall in their drunken state and spoke to it four hours. 

“Aright ladies and gentlemen! Thank you so much for volunteering today, now we will split the children into groups of four with an adult and they will be your responsibility for the duration of the trip. Sandra, raise your hand so the children know who to go to.” shouted Talin, clipboard in hand, looking around seriously. “Yasmin Tanner, Deacon Black, Adan Balewa and Chao Chen go to Sandra and do behave.” 

“Dion Jonson, Alexis Channing, Sophie Clarke and Adam Rovello, you go with your teacher Miss Holly.” said Talin. Watching the named students go towards their teacher, chatting happily grinning from ear to ear. 

“Daisy Martinez, Richard Miller, Nick Moore and James Taylor you go with Jackson,” added Talin, gesturing towards the wizard, who raised his hand and had the children running towards him. Jackson was Adam Rovello’s father, and he had been kind enough to take the day off to volunteer. 

“Septimus you will have Harrison Regis, Dylan Balewi, Josh Lewis and Afia Akua.” Talin said, ticking off the last name finally done with it. 

“You are going?” enquired Severus, extremely surprised. Albus Dumbledore never did anything like that, hell he would try and get someone else to take the students before he did himself. Like when the teachers take the students to Hogsmeade to supervise them. Dumbledore rarely left the school, and if he did he would use Fawkes of the Floo network. 

“I don’t normally, but this year, yes, one of my assistant teachers isn’t able to make it in today so I am covering for her,” said Talin, his deputy was currently taking over the school - but it ran itself now rarely was the deputy needed or him for that matter. His deputy headmaster had a permanent limp, and had been a teacher for many years before Talin had made him deputy to ease the burden of teaching. He’d probably added thirty years to the wizards life, all that running around couldn’t have been good for him. 

“What about me, Headmaster Talin?” asked Ben Bolt, staring up at Talin big blue eyes wide, thinking he wasn’t getting to go to the Zoo with the others. 

“You are with me,” said Talin giving the boy a smile. Four students per person, that was the rules, and hence his reason for going. 

Ben nodded eagerly, just happy that he wasn’t being left behind. He’d seen his two friends be sent to the class next door with the year two students. Ben was just year one, first years in other words, five years old, the year twos were six years old. Their mums didn’t want them visiting the Zoo. 

Talin handed out four gloves, keeping one for himself, all different colours but they had been picked out of the lost property bin. They had been found and placed in it, two years ago now so it was very doubtful someone would come and claim them. They were being used for the Portkey to the Zoo, there and back. “Keep them with you; they are keyed to return us to the school afterwards. The activation word is ‘The Zoo’ alright?” he explained. “Now hold on to them, very tightly, just as we practiced earlier.” turning to the children as he said it. 

“Yes Sir!” cried the students grinning widely as they all grasped onto a finger of the glove held by the one who would be looking after them on the trip according to Miss Holly. 

“Go on then, I will be right behind you.” Talin told them loudly, watching as both students and the adult they were with disappeared. Nodding grimly, everything had gone off without a hitch, then he said the activation on his own before he and Ben disappeared - reappearing with everyone else. 

“I want you all on your best behaviour, you are representatives’ of our school,” said Miss Holly, speaking to all the students. “Be calm, no shoving or pushing, if you do you will remain beside me for the rest of the afternoon do you understand?” she asked the students her voice kind enough despite the threat. 

“Yes ma’am,” they all chorused together in understanding. 

“Good.” said Miss Holly, smiling at them proudly, before she signed them in and they begun their visit of the zoo. 

Severus was thoroughly amused by how excited they were about such simple animals. They were listening to the tour guide with attention he hadn’t known children were capable off. He kept an eye on the four he was responsible for, especially, but did keep an eye out for any wandering students. 

He stiffened when he noticed they were approaching the snakes, apparently Talin knew him really well. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Talin, arching an eyebrow. He hadn’t been overly concerned or worried when Harry displayed the talent during the time the nursery got to see some animals. The idiot who had brought a rattlesnake into his school had been fired, he’d seen to that and his licence to have dangerous animals revoked. He was now working in a woodwork store, or so he had been told. 

“These are tete-chien boa constrictors; it is a snake native to St. Lucia.” explained the tour guide. 

“The last time he saw a snake he had to keep it,” Severus pointed out wryly, as every single child pressed as far as they could into the railing to see the snakes. “As you know it’s not a gift that’s…accepted by the majority of the magical community in the UK. I keep expecting the fear to rear its ugly head; it’s not something I want for Harry.” 

“You have nothing to worry about, look, they’re asking him what they are saying,” said Talin pointing to the others giggling and laughing with Harry as he spoke to the snakes then regaling the other children with what the snakes were telling him. Even the tour guide was listening in, deeply impressed with gift Harry had. 

Severus let out a breath he hadn’t even been aware he was holding; it really was an ingrained reaction. Those insipid little fools feared it because the Dark L…no because Voldemort spoke it. He had nothing to fear by speaking his name anymore, the mark wasn’t present and after all this time it was unlikely it would make reappearance. Didn’t stop him checking every morning though - just to be sure. 

“You worry too much,” said Talin. 

“I do,” conceded Severus wryly. 

“It’s called being a father,” added Talin, “You never stop even when its obvious they can look after themselves.” here he was thinking of his daughter, she was much like her mother in many ways, but like her when need be. He loved her fiercely, he knew she could handle herself, yet he constantly worried. He just didn’t show it as much as his wife had, he missed her so much. 

“Indeed,” mused Severus, doubting that Talin heard him, he had a faraway look in his eye. Severus coughed to get his attention when the children began moving once more. 

“Now these parrots are indigenous to St. Lucia as well, they are known locally a Jacquot parrots. They were engendered species before the government designated them a protected species. There are many more of them now, but it is seldom that they are seen, they tend to stay in the canopies of our rainforests.” explained the guide, showing of the prized parrot. Its head was blue, as well as its tail, the rest was green, no doubt helping it blend in at the rainforests. 

“Hello, hello, hello,” cawed the parrot, its head bobbing up and down, “Good boy, good boy.” 

The children laughed in amusement, giggling even more when the parrot continued talking. Eventually they were ushered away from the parrot and on to the next thing, despite their groans. Which never lasted long, when they were introduced to the next animal. They were getting bigger the further they progressed. 

Harry had squealed when he saw the Pegasus’ in their paddock, and had stroked them with reverence despite being told not to. Severus noticed that the Pegasus that allowed Harry to pet it - did not let the other children near him, he just butted Harry’s head and wandered off. 

“I want to touch it too!” protested a red headed girl, stomping her foot angrily. Shoving two of the others away so she could get up to it, but they were long gone from the front of the pen. 

“Did you see Daddy? Did you see?” Harry squeaked, his green eyes alive with wonder and awe. 

“I did,” said Severus, smiling softly. 

“I see he’s still obsessed by Pegasus’,” commented Talin, full out grinning. Remembering the day he had first met Harry going on two years nearly now. He had made a Pegasus figure magically move around the room, in a display of awesome magical power. 

“It’s on level with wolves,” said Severus, sardonically. “And do you always let her away with that behaviour?” 

“Who?” asked Talin, looking around for any sign of misbehaviour. 

“Red head,” said Severus, gesturing towards the girl who was now pouting. 

“Alexis Channing,” said Talin, “Yes the teacher has commented on her behaviour being a little…rough around the edges.” when she was in nursery the teachers had told her mother, but other than saying something there wasn’t much they could do other than detentions, and making her sit in the corner. He would need to keep an eye on her, it seemed. 

“If you aren’t careful you’ll have a bully on your hands.” stated Severus, she was only six now and could change but she also could get worse. 

Talin nodded, taking it on board as the group began moving again. They were a bit behind, they would have to either move quicker or not see everything since school would be out in twenty minutes. He wasn’t in the habit of students being late back to school, it worried the parents. He always told the teachers to make sure the students were either early or dead on time, never late. 

Next up was the lions, Muggle animals that quite a few of the children were seeing for the first time. Severus was surprised by how little he was annoyed by the constant squealing, clapping, and shrieking, giggling and incessant talking. He hadn’t been able to tolerate it at Hogwarts, had teaching children drained him of all tolerance? Or was Harry changing him enough that he couldn’t bring himself to get angry at things that used to bother him? 

“These are tigers, and they’re very territorial right now, they’ve had baby cubs,” said the guide, smiling as the students awed and ‘ooo’ed’ at the tiny things next to its ‘mum’. 

“Move aside!” demanded Alexis, shoving at them, desperate to see them. 

“Alexis Channing,” snapped Talin, in reprimand. 

“I WANT TO SEE THEM!” she snapped, and before everyone’s eyes she Apparated. 

“Oh shit,” said Talin, shocked. How the hell was he going to find a six year old girl? She could have gone anywhere. Then his heart was in his throat when another pop told him she was in the bloody cage with the tigers. Three feet away from the cubs, he was frozen - completely frozen not even the sound of terror coming from the other children could make him move. 

He didn’t even hear the sound of another Apparation following the girl into the enclosure. 

What did bring him out of it was one child’s shout of horror “DADDY!” cried Harry, his green eyes going wide, as a tiger took a swipe at him. A bolt flung itself from Harry’s body shuddering through the tiger sending it flying away, but not before it had latched onto Severus’ leg. 

Talin grasped a hold of Harry, before he could even think of Apparating inside with them. Severus grabbed the child not delicately, and Apparated them just in time for the female had been growling, snarling and hissing at him as she prowled forward. He Apparated back to them, Harry bolted from his hold running towards his dad. 

Harry yanked Alexis away from his daddy, pushing her out of the way, causing her to fall back and cry out. “BAD GIRL!” he said, as if speaking to one of his animals. Turning back his eyes went from cross to worried, when his dad remained on the floor he started crying, laying himself on his chest, “Daddy! Wake up, wake up! You promised you wouldn’t leave me alone. You promised, wake up! Please daddy wake up!” sobbed the six year old clearly terrified. 

“Harry calm down, please,” said Talin, flicking his wand and just like that Severus groaned. 

“Ferula!” said Talin, pointing his wand at Severus’ leg. Sighing in relief, any higher and he would have been bitten through the Femoral artery. He should have waited for the handlers, although he knew they would have been too late. If it hadn’t been for Severus’ quick thinking she would have been ripped to pieces. Too many if’s and buts, right now everyone was alive and safe that was the main thing. His teacher Miss Holly was comforting Alexis as best as she was able through the sobs of ‘I want my mummy’. Harry had quietened down and was just sobbing into Severus’ chest, clutching him tight occasionally whimpering just one word ‘daddy’. No doubt seeing his father in a cage with vicious tigers going at him would have terrified him. 

“Go to your teacher now!” shouted Talin, watching as the students went over, Harry’s friends stood behind him solemnly. All of them were accounted for, Dylan go to Miss. Holly, Josh go to Jackson, Afia, Ben go to Sandra, go to the school, I will see you there momentarily.” 

“Harry, Harry calm down, look at me, look at me,” said Severus, both hands on Harry’s face, making his snot and tear stained son look at him. Seeing those green eyes so full of fear made his heart hurt, he hadn’t seen him like that in a long time. Not since he first rescued him. “I’m going to be just fine, it’s just a little bite.” just a little bite his arse, he was in agony, but he didn’t want Harry to be scared for him. He wasn’t used to people caring; it was a new experience to say the least. Grunting in pain as Harry latched himself around his neck; he was getting too big for that, and heavy. 

“Hold on, Harry, it’s very important that you do, this is going to take your dad to the hospital at school.” said Talin bringing out a different glove, it was green the others had all been black. Harry grasped on tightly with one hand, never removing his head from the crook of his neck. 

The Portkey was quickly activated taking them to the room used as a medic wing. 

“Nicola!” shouted Talin, levitating both Severus and obviously Harry into the bed, Harry refused to let his father go. 

“What happened?” she asked rushing in, making her way towards her patient without pause. 

“Bitten by a tiger,” said Talin, “Minimal damage due to Harrison using magic to throw a lightening bolt at it.” he told her quickly and professionally. 

“He was lucky,” she said, her eyes quite big as she stared at the where the wound was. Her fingers quickly became saturated with blood, “Go get me a blood replenisher, no-scar salve and a pain reliever level eight.” 

“Five, anything more makes me groggy,” said Severus grunting in pain as she used scissors to cut away his trouser leg. 

“Don’t hurt my daddy!” said Harry whipping around, his daddy was always brave. 

“I’m fine, she’s just trying to help,” soothed Severus, biting his tongue to keep himself from moaning the pain was honestly getting worse. He was tempted to summon a potion himself and take it. 

“Are you sure?” asked Nicola as Talin raided the large potions cupboard to find everything. It was alphabetical so it didn’t take him too long to find everything though. That was one possessive little boy, she thought to himself, flicking her wand disinfecting the area and sealing the wound closed - which regretfully didn’t take care of the pain. 

“I am,” said Severus, “If I need it later I’ll take more.” 

“Potions Master?” questioned Nicola, “You must be Septimus Regis then,” 

“Indeed,” said Severus. 

“I’ve heard so much about you, it’s nice to finally put a face to the name.” she added, taking the potions from Talin and handing them to Septimus. All but the salve, which she spread over the wound, stopping him from ending up with a really horrible ugly scar. Thankfully the tiger hadn’t been able to tear chunks of his skin away, which it would have done if it wasn’t for his son’s defensive magic coming to his aid. 

Severus downed both potions sighing in relief, as bliss shot through him, he could no longer feel the rotten wound on his leg. Just pleasant numbness, although it wasn’t making him tired, thank Merlin he did have to get home with a six year old child after all. Speaking of six year old, he moved Harry slightly, looking down at him to find him fast asleep, tears and snot still trailing own his face. 

“What happened?” asked Severus. His son shouldn’t be tired out he’d only been crying for a few seconds surely? Had he been unconscious longer than he thought? 

“He used magic to defend you, caused a lightening bolt to throw itself at the male tiger that snuck up on you. Quite frankly Sev--eptimus he stopped you losing your leg or your life.” said Talin, cursing inwardly, he had forgotten where he was. Thankfully Nicola was far too busy, wrapping a bandage around the wound instead of using her wand. That way she could make sure it wasn’t put on too tightly. 

“And the girl?” enquired Severus, adjusting Harry so he could get more comfortable on the bed and actually relax without Harry falling. 

“Alexis is just fine, she was understandably shaken, wanted her mother, who will probably have her by now.” said Talin, “Nonetheless I must go and check on everyone, explain what happened to the parents. I will check up on you on the way back.” 

“No,” said Severus immediately. “I will be fine, I’ll be going home right now.” he was never comfortable about being coddled. 

“Well at least let me get you both safely home,” said Talin, “Just to be on the safe side?” 

“As long as it’s not in front of the parents of those students,” replied Severus eventually, grimacing at the thought of their reaction, it caused him to shudder. 

“I’ll Apparate you from here,” said Talin, he had the ability since he was the Headmaster. “Thank you for your help, Nicola.” 

“Alright,” agreed Severus, moving his precious cargo into his arms more. 

“No problem, try and keep your weight off it for a while, Septimus.” she suggested absently patting at his arm before disappearing through a door that Severus assumed was her office.

“Accio Harrison’s schoolbag and folder!” said Talin, summoning Harry’s things. Since his classroom was on the ground floor like the medic wing, it didn’t take long at all for them to come floating into his outstretched hands. “I’m going to conjure a stretcher, otherwise this ride will be jarring and you might end up with further injuries.” the look on Severus’ face amused him so, honestly he was acting as though he expected him to strip. Moving towards him he spelled him onto a stretcher and gabbed onto both Severus and Harry and Apparated.


	31. Chapter 31

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 31 

A possessive little boy 

“I’ll get it daddy, you stay there.” demanded Harry, his large green eyes boring into his daddy as though he could possible stare him into submission. His dad was on the couch, his leg propped up on the table, with a pillow between the table and his leg. He didn’t want his daddy to hurt, so he would get the door. Once Harry was sure he wouldn’t move, he scrambled for the door, and opened it to see who was at the door so early. 

“Good morning, Harry is your dad in?” asked Talin, smiling at the little boy; he already had his clothes on ready for the day and so early too. 

“Yup! Come in,” said Harry, opening the door fully so the tall wizard could come in. He was just as tall as his daddy, but he was friendly so he wasn’t scared. “Daddy its Headmaster Talin.” 

“Headmaster Adison,” corrected Severus, Talin was his first name and not appropriate in the title of Headmaster. 

“Oops, Headmaster Adison,” said Harry, climbing back up beside his dad and proceeded to finish his soldiers and toast. He had made sure to get up quicker than his daddy and tell the House-Elves to make breakfast for them. He’d even brushed his teeth and gotten dressed so his dad didn’t have to worry about anything. Not that he’d had much sleep; nightmares had plagued his sleep, of the tiger hurting his dad. 

“That’s much better,” said Severus, in approval. Harry had been extra clingy since the incident at the zoo yesterday afternoon. It shouldn’t have surprised him but it had. Not just clingy either, but extremely determined to do everything for him as if he was an invalid not merely injured. “Take a seat.” he added to Talin who was watching them amused. 

“Thank you,” replied the Headmaster, “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine,” said Severus immediately, “I’ve been through worse.” waving the concern away, he wasn’t one for being the centre of attention. 

“I’ve set up a meeting for Mrs Channing this morning before class, I would appreciate it if you could be there.” said Talin, “If anything I think it would get through to her better than anything else could at this point.” more specifically how it could have been her daughter hurt or worse dead. Something like this shouldn’t have happened, and they couldn’t be responsible for it either. 

Severus frowned thoughtfully, understanding why Talin would want to do it; it would be the easiest wait to scare the woman into actually taking what the Headmaster said to heart. Putting his empty plate on the armrest, he was just about to move his leg when Harry jumped up, quickly exclaiming “I’ll do it!” taking the plate before Severus could say anything and scampered through to the kitchen giving them to Patter and Adair since it was their turn to clean up.

“Very well,” conceded Severus, agreeing to go to the meeting. “When is it?” 

“Twenty minutes from now,” replied Talin, glancing at his watch to double check he did indeed have the correct time in mind. 

“Good.” stated Severus, nodding curtly. 

“How is he?” asked Talin, gesturing towards the kitchen where he’d seen Harry go through, and remain there for some reason. 

“Understandably shaken, the same could be asked of you.” said Severus shrewdly. 

Talin looked away utterly mortified, unable to look at Severus feeling ashamed of his reactions yesterday. 

Severus realized it was more than just a random inopportune moment to freeze. There was more behind it, and if Talin didn’t get it sorted it could very well happen again this time with more serious repercussions. He remained silent waiting on the wizard talking, knowing better than to think Talin would talk before he was ready. In many ways he was much like himself, although a few years back he probably wouldn’t have confided with anyone. Things had changed though, a great deal in fact. 

Talin chuckled bitterly, “All that I could think about when that little girl appeared in the tigers den was ‘I can’t leave my children without parents’ I’m all they have left in the world. They would end up in care and probably split up; I just couldn’t do it - something like that hasn’t happened to me before. I feel like an utter fool, I honestly don’t know how you did it.” admitted Talin, Harry was all Severus had and vice versa. To put himself in danger without thinking things through, he couldn’t, he just couldn’t, not anymore. His sons and daughter needed him, more than ever and the thought of leaving them hurt him to the very core of his being. It had been different before, he’d never thought about it - since he knew his wife would care for them. 

“That’s understandable,” murmured Severus softly, “You just lost the most important person in your world, it’s been shaken to the core, and you will second guess yourself for a long time to come. It will get better though, but that fear will probably never go away, you’ll just become more accustomed to it.” in a few years Talin’s daughter would be at an age where she could look after her brothers if Merlin forbid something happened. 

“I hope you are right,” said Talin tiredly, rubbing his eyes, he had been up all night horrified at his inability to move. Not only had his hesitance nearly cost Severus his life, it could have cost the five year old child her life too. Not only that but it could have destroyed Harry’s life, a child he was incidentally very fond off. 

“You’ll find I’m rarely wrong,” smirked Severus, trying to cheer Talin up a little, “It happens to the best of people, just get up and move on, there’s not point in dwelling on ifs and buts because the past is the past.” 

Talin gave a laugh at the irony of that statement especially coming from this wizard. “Is it really?” he teased. 

“You know what I mean, my situation is pretty damn rare, rarer than rare I’d say, I’m very lucky I was given this opportunity. The ironic thing is that I had been…somewhat reluctant to do it. If there had been someone else there that way…who had the ability to shield their mind they would have been the one on his adventure.” said Severus honestly, and it was true, Lupin had been the only other and he couldn’t for the very reason he had such strong mental shields in the first place - he was a werewolf. There was little doubt Lupin would have totally screwed the timeline. He wouldn’t have been able to bear the thought of Black in Azkaban and would have done everything in his considerable power to get him out. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel bad, because he did to a certain extent, it was easier for him since he hadn’t been best friends with Black and didn’t hold his emotions on his sleeve. 

“You are lucky, it will probably never happen again, at least not to our knowledge.” Talin admitted. The goblins would keep it a very closely guarded secretly surely? Otherwise they would have everyone clamouring all over them to go back to the past and change things. For idiotic inconsequential things such as stopping a marriage, things they regretted and of course the inevitable one, going back to stop a loved one dying. He didn’t think time should be played with in such a way, but from a point of view he was also extremely curious about it. 

“Indeed,” replied Severus wryly. 

“Where is Harrison?” asked Talin, he had been in the kitchen a long time, was one of his chores to do the washing up? 

“I don’t even need to guess,” Smirked Severus, “Out in the garden getting his clothes hairy and dirty.” 

“Hairy?” echoed Talin. “I wasn’t aware that you had a dog.” not that it was any of his business but he was curious. 

“No, not a dog, I’m surprised you don’t know, everyone else around here does, there’s a pack of Moon wolves in the forest at the back of the house. They took a liking to Harry, and Harry adores them, he is out there every opportunity he has.” Severus told him amused. He pointed towards a picture that sat on the mantle behind Talin; the wizard looked around and gasped. 

“Moon wolves? Do you mean what I think you mean?” questioned Talin wide eyed. 

“Born from two werewolves, yes, the last owner was one,” nodded Severus, “They had cubs of their own, and the white one in particular spends every second in Harry’s lap.” the others weren’t as close to him, but that’s not to say they weren’t overly fond of him - but animals were fond of anyone that brought them food. 

“Mesmerising,” commented Talin, wondering why on earth he hadn’t known about it before this. It was an absolutely breathtaking picture, and he was barely able to wrench his eyes from it. 

“He never stops talking about them, from what I can gather Dylan and Josh wish to meet them.” explained Severus, “Unfortunately I had to tell Harry no. Harry is one thing but two strange boys encroaching on their territory…well I dread to think what could happen. Fortunately Harry understood they weren’t pets and it was entirely up to them who they chose to befriend.”

“Those boys do everything together,” said Talin, not surprised that they would know. 

“Yes, he has a sleepover scheduled in a few weeks time, Harry seems eager enough,” Severus, and he hoped Harry would be able to stay the night without getting worried and wanting to come home. He would find out soon enough, he would just give Dylan’s parents a Portkey so if Harry needed to come home then there was a predetermined way, instead of having to Apparate here. 

Talin just smiled, used to the worry that came with being a father. When his own daughter had first started sleeping over at friends houses he’d been up pacing for hours. Wondering how she was doing, if she would end up having to come home because she got scared and the like. Of course his wife had just taken it all in her stride, worried inwardly, never outwardly that had been her motto, and dear Merlin he missed her so much. She would have been able to make him feel better about what happened yesterday. Of course it wouldn’t have happened if she’d been here. “I’m sure he will be fine,” replied Talin eventually. Looking at the time, surprised to see that it was time to leave if he wanted to get to the school in time for the meeting. 

“Here’s hoping,” said Severus, it would certainly be odd being alone in the house that’s for sure. That and not having to wake Harry up, from all indications it’s the child who usually gets up early and wakes the parents up not the way they do it. He wasn’t sure if it was the same in other families, not that he cared - he wasn’t one for caring what others thought. 

“We must leave, the meeting is in five minutes, if you still wish to come…have you taken anything for the pain?” asked Talin worried. 

“I took a level five pain reliever forty minutes ago, I’m fine.” said Severus once again - still not used to people caring. It had been Harry that surprised him the most, his little boy hadn’t let him move all night or this morning. Doing everything he needed and treating him as if he was on his death bed. If Harry hadn’t been so cute and demanding, not that Severus would EVER admit to it, Severus would have surely lost his patience…at least he thought so. Life had changed so much that things that normally bothered him no longer did. "HARRY!" called Severus, turning towards the kitchen door, which was open just a tad.   
"Will Patter get him Master Regis?" asked Patter, sticking to the rules they'd been given when they were called upon to serve despite the fact they were in the employment of the Potter bloodline they listened to Severus Snape aka Septimus Regis.   
“Yes Daddy?” answered Harry, coming in surprisingly clean. 

“No need,” Severus said to the House-Elf. 

“Its time to leave, go get your jacket and bag.” said Severus firmly. 

“But Tom and Jerry hasn’t even been on yet!” protested Harry, they didn’t leave until it had been on normally. He wanted to see it, he really liked Tom and Jerry, and it was funny. 

“We have things to do this morning,” replied Severus, pointing towards the peg sternly. 

“Okay,” said Harry, reluctantly, getting his things as well as his daddy’s cloak, before making his way to the couch. He didn’t want to go to school and leave his daddy alone. What if he got hurt? What if he did something and he wasn’t here to help him? The thought of his daddy not picking him up from school terrified him. 

“Would you mind waiting outside?” Severus asked Talin, his eyes never wavering from Harry’s head. 

“Of course,” replied Talin instantly, standing up he immediately vacated the premises. 

“What’s wrong, little one?” murmured Severus, grasping a hold of his chin and forcing the silent child to look at him. It wasn’t the first time he’d had to go before his cartoons finished, yet he’d never been this silent. If anything he enjoyed going to school, getting to see his friends, polar opposite from the child who had clung to him terrified of going to the nursery. His ideas of trying to get Harry to be more independent had worked, and he was rather proud of himself even if he didn’t admit it often. 

“I don’t want to go to school today,” admitted Harry, his green eyes filled with fear and worry. 

Severus frowned, “And why not?” he enquired. 

“What if you get hurt?” whispered Harry, still scared. 

Severus exhaled sharply, “Harry, nothing is going to happen to me, I promise. What happened yesterday won’t happen again, I will never do anything that will make you be alone.” explaining it in the only way his son would understand. “You do understand if I hadn’t done that…Alexis would have been gravely hurt or worse don’t you?” 

“Yes,” sniffled Harry softly. “You promise?” 

“I promise, and I always keep my promises don’t I?” stated Severus firmly. At least he tried his hardest to anyway, and that was all anyone could do in this life. He had thought he had judged the Apparation appropriately so he could get the girl out without either of the suffering a grizzly fate. Unfortunately he had misjudged it, and it was thanks to Harry and his powerful magic that he had survived. He obviously remembered the Dursley’s still, he was terrified of him leaving, but wouldn’t that be said for all children? Talin’s own two boys were extremely clingy right now and they’d lost their mother…he didn’t know and he wasn’t going to bring it up just in case Harry didn’t - he certainly didn’t want to be responsible for bringing all those horrible memories back to the forefront of his mind. 

“Yes daddy,” murmured Harry, when his dad said something he meant it and even as young as Harry was - he knew that. 

“Good, now I will be there to pick you up from school as normal, but we will be Apparating home, just until my leg is healed. In fact why don’t we Apparate to the butchers first? Would you like that?” asked Severus, knowing that Harry would indeed. 

“Yes! Yes!” cheered Harry, jumping on the spot, he could get lots of bones for the wolves. 

“So come on, let’s get going,” said Severus, putting his cloak on, helping Harry with his jacket and bag before they both headed for the door. Severus was a little slower than Harry in a dramatic reversal, as he didn’t want to put too much pressure on it. The last thing he needed was for it to start bleeding again. He was glad it had been just a tiger - otherwise he may have ended up in hospital until they were able to properly prepare an antivenin or diffuse the magical properties in the bite of whichever magical animal it may have been. Still he wobbled on it keeping his weight off, just because he’d had a pain reliever it didn’t make the pain fade if he was deliberately pressing down on it. 

“I don’t suppose you can make a Portkey to go inside the school?” questioned Severus, already believing it was something impossible.   
“I should have thought of that sooner,” admitted Talin, shaking his head in silent exasperation. It would be much easier on Severus’ leg if they did, and save a lot of time, since it was now two minutes until the meeting was due to start. 

“Here you go Headmaster,” said Harry holding up a strap, that had once been attached to his bag, but it kept falling off now but Harry didn’t want to replace his school bag. It was the one with the wolf on it, and he loved it, it was perhaps one of the possessions he cherished the most, but he cherished everything he was given. A repairing charm only did so much, and its affects were useless now. 

“Thank you, Harrison.” said Talin, accepting it before murmuring a charm to turn the strap into a Portkey. It glowed briefly letting them know it was complete, Severus and Harry grabbed on, Talin made sure that the child had a proper grip of it before he activated it. Whirling wind immediately picked up around them, travelling them only a few seconds before they were suddenly in an office Harry hadn’t seen since he first came here. The Headmaster’s office where he and Severus spoke about Harry joining the magical school. 

Just as they had regained their bearings there was a curt knock on the door. "Enter!" stated Talin sharply, straightening up becoming the Headmaster of the school not 'just Talin'. 

“Harry? Why don’t you go and play with the toys, while we have a conversation,” suggested Severus, knowing Harry would be bored out of his mind within minutes. Although unlike most children he wasn’t a destructive bored, playing with everything in sight, he would sit and wait patiently. 

“Headmaster Adison? I’m Miss Channing,” explained the long blonde haired woman who entered the office. Her face was tense as if she suspected that this meeting wouldn’t go her way. Her daughter followed closely behind her, her red hair in pigtails today, she looked pale and tired - no doubt she’d gotten the fright of her life yesterday. 

“Come in,” said Talin, silently gesturing for them to take a seat. “I am Headmaster Adison; this is Septimus Regis and his son Harrison.” 

“Mummy he’s the one that saved me,” said Alexis, yanking at her mothers clothing to get her attention as if speaking wouldn’t do the trick. Pointing to ‘Septimus’ with her finger, her eyes wide. 

“You did?” she said, gratitude instantly washing over her face. “Thank you, thank you so much!” she added choked up. Stepping forward to thank him properly. 

“Sit down,” stated Talin seeing she was about to invade Severus’ personal space, not something the wizard like he’d noticed. “Miss Channing.” he finished. 

“Oh, yes,” she said startled back into paying attention; she took a seat and settled her daughter in, praying she would behave. 

“I will skip right to it, since you know what happened yesterday. It cannot happen again.” said Talin grimly. 

“Of course not,” she said, wide eyed. They were making it sound as though she wanted her daughter to endanger herself. She just couldn’t stop her daughter when she started, which was near enough all the time. The quietest she’d been was last night and this morning, but even that didn’t stop her…hyper activeness. She prayed the school wouldn’t decide to expel her; she worked herself to the bone to make sure her daughter got the best education. She was a single mother, it was difficult to do, but she did it. 

“Has this sort of behaviour happened before?” asked Talin. 

“Apparating? No.” said Miss Channing; this was it her daughter was going to be thrown out the best school for miles she could feel it. 

“Mum I’m bored,” said Alexis whining. 

“Quiet,” reprimanded her mother, glaring at her daughter in warning. 

Alexis huffed, kicking the table before standing up and moving towards the toys and Harry. 

“Does she do that often?” enquired Severus, frowning at her peculiar behaviour, the woman was hiding something he was sure of it. 

“She just gets easily bored,” she said trying to make it seem like nothing. 

“I WANT THAT!” snapped Alexis, grabbing the toy from Harry in front of everyone. 

“ALEXIS!” snapped Miss Channing, standing up, grabbing the toy from her and giving it back to Harry with a smile. Yanking her daughter to her feet she moved back towards the chairs and sat her firmly down. 

“Have you taken her to the healers?” asked Severus, feeling even more alarmed, there was something very familiar about the behaviour. It was obviously normal behaviour since Harry wasn't the slightest bit upset or surprised by this. If infuriated him, his son shouldn't be subjected to that kind of behaviour when he wouldn't even think of letting Harry act like that either. 

Talin had just been about to suggest that, this sort of behaviour was totally unacceptable; he couldn't let it continue in his school. He had to think about the influence it would have on the other children and the affects as well. 

“A healer? Why?” cried Miss Channing, genuine fear displaying across her face. 

“I may very well be wrong, but I think she is suffering from ADHD,” said Severus, seeing her fear he elaborated. “It is treatable, she would need to take a potion, if that is what’s wrong I am no expert, but her behaviour will change drastically if it is. For the better, she will calm down and actually pay attention.” 

“Calm down?” echoed Miss Channing, looking relieved at that prospect. She was always all over the place; she barely sat down unless her favourite cartoons were on. It was murder trying to get her to do her homework, and it was only a few questions at that. 

"Indeed, her magic will also calm down to reflect her feelings." said Severus, more sure that he was correct. It reminded him of Marcus Flint during his first year at Hogwarts, he'd been a danger to everyone around him, especially in potions. Poppy had taken all of two days to diagnose him with ADHD, and with a strict potions regimen he had began to calm down, actually pay attention in class. He was like a completely different boy, he’d improved drastically over the next two years that he allowed him to test trial for the Slytherin Quidditch team. Marcus had never let him down, he may just be looking too closely into it, and that the girl was just ill mannered. However, if there was the possibility she suffered from it, then it was best dealt with before she did something to the children in her class - which included his son. 

"Our healer could look her over today, and observe her for the rest of the week - hopefully then we will have an answer." Talin told her, entering the conversation.

"Okay, okay, anything," said Miss Channing just glad that her daughter wasn't being kicked out. Although she knew there was still time for that to happen, she felt a sense of peace at the knowledge that something could be done to help her daughter.


	32. Chapter 32

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 32 

“Hey, sorry I’m late, but the conference run way over, I got here as soon as I could,” commented Nathan, sliding into a seat beside Jason, Septimus and Talin. He passed over a large brightly coloured box to Septimus who to took it and floated it over to the large table full of presents that was opposite them. A flashy big banner with ‘Happy 7th Birthday Harrison’ was clearly displayed above it. They were such a small community that they all knew each other very well, so not to invite someone was seen as snubbing them really. Severus had not been the one deciding, he’d made the mistake of allowing Harry to chose, which meant nearly everyone that Harry was in contact with most days was invited. 

“Late is putting it mildly, it’s almost over,” laughed Jason, glancing at the time on hall clock. 

“At least I made it,” said Nathan, rolling his eyes, gabbing Jason’s beer and drinking it despite his friend’s half-hearted protests. In the end Jason just rolled his own eyes before standing up and returning to the bar to get another drink for himself. It was an open bar, so the kids could go up for whatever they wanted (minus alcohol obviously) without having to pay or have their parents pay. 

“Would you like me to start giving out the party bags?” asked Abi asked, brushing her braided hair from her face as she stared enquiringly at Septimus. Wanting to give her neighbour a break, he’d been on his feet for hours getting everything ready, and then every game that was played. He obviously wanted his son to have a good time, and she admired that, her own husband hadn’t stuck around. She was raising two boys alone, and she didn’t even know where her ex-husband was. She certainly wished her own man had been a bit more like Septimus, it was a shame he just wasn’t her type. 

“If you don’t mind,” said Severus, noticing that she had different beads in her hair again, he could have sworn she just changed them a week ago. He shook his head in amusement as she left, grateful that he could remain sitting for a few more minutes. The cake had already been cut up into slices and placed into the goody bags after Harry had blown out the candles. This was the first proper birthday party he’d had, away from the house and more than just his two best friends staying for a meal like last year. 

“You know that’s taking some getting used to,” said Nathan, staring at Harry in amusement. He hadn't been aware of Harrison's handy little gift, not until a few months ago when he saw it himself while passing the students in the playground on his way to the other side of the campus. 

“What?” asked Talin, turning to face him curiously, before following his line of sight. “You’ve not seen him doing it?” 

“No, he never morphs in class,” said Nathan, “He’s been very mature about the ability.” 

“That is because I’ve told him not to,” pointed out Severus wryly. He was free to use it as he pleased as long as he didn’t do it while he was in classes. He had finally figured out how to remove the block James Potter had put on his son all those years ago. He still didn’t understand why he’d done it if he was honest. He never would, Potter wasn’t exactly around to tell him now was he? He liked to think it had been a temporary thing, that Potter had every intentions of removing it. The sneaky wonder if Lily knew and allowed it would crop up occasionally; he couldn’t see her allowing it. Magic being cast to lock up a gift on her child? On no, that was just totally out of character for her. 

“That usually gives the child incentive to do the opposite,” laughed Jason, “I certainly did my best when I was a kid, at least according to my mother.” 

“Not just your mother,” muttered Nathan grinning in amusement. 

Jason just punched him in the arm, shaking his head bemused, half the time it had been with Nathan he got into trouble with so he wasn’t innocent to say the least. Their mothers had been driven mad by the two of them, but they’d grown up eventually, although Nathan’s mum liked to complain about the ‘handful’ both of them had been. How she’d always known they would be friends forever, like brothers. Easier to say now, than when your kid was a child, things changed but he was grateful for Nathan, loved him - like a brother. 

Severus agreed with their assessment, children did do the opposite of what they were told - it was healthy in a normal childhood (if the defiance didn’t go too far of course). Unfortunately he hadn’t had a particularly good childhood, he had never dared to defy his parents knowing the consequences, and Harry hadn’t had a good start, he was beginning to think Harry would always remember it even just subconsciously. Harry was a brilliant, studious boy, who yes, did like to have fun, although his fun consisted of playing with his friends or the wolves. He was never far from the house, he was hoping over the next few years as he grew more confident that he would venture further. 

Talin snorted in amusement, “You destroyed the charms classroom, my father went nuts, and I remember listening to him going on about it for weeks. The repairs didn’t cost a thing through; I think he just wanted something to complain about.” 

“That’s right,” exclaimed Jason, “I had forgotten about that, our levitating charms hit each other and caused an explosion.” 

“Sounds familiar,” muttered Severus wryly, it happened at least once in all first year classes according to Filius, although it was a single spell not pronounced correctly and harmlessly exploding a feather the used, along with someone actually getting it right and being able to levitate the feather. 

“Please don’t tell me he’s going to play more music!” groaned Jason, staring at the returning DJ with trepidation. He had just taken a break when Nathan joined them. 

“I doubt it,” said Severus glancing at the time, “He’ll probably be packing up now.” 

The music started back up proving him from causing Jason to groan louder, he’d listened to children’s music for the past three hours - he certainly wasn’t used to it. The tunes were enough to drive the sanest person completely around the bend. That added to the fact he had a killer headache, wasn’t helping. It’s too bad he hadn’t brought any potions with him; he sure could have used one. He couldn’t have taken anything anyway, at least not until he stopped drinking. Potions and drink - not a very good combination it was the same with Non-magical drugs really. Jason did perk up hearing that it was the last song, thank Merlin he thought. Nathan had been the lucky one, at a Potions conference while he was here. 

“Excuse me,” said Severus loudly so he was heard by the others as he moved around the children who were all jumping about and dancing. He made a beeline for the table, where Harry was filling his bag with left over foods. He had seen Harry secreting a lot of food, maybe even hoarding but couldn’t find a cause for it or any food actually. So it was just a suspicion, he hadn’t called Harry on it either yet until he had proof. “Harry what are you doing?” 

“Putting some aside for the wolves,” said Harry, simply as if it was obvious. 

“Harry, it’s going home with us, there is no need to horde it. Put it back and enjoy the rest of your party, the wolves will most likely get most of it.” stated Severus, nothing got wasted in the house, with so many animals living practically in the back garden it was just passed over. With the obvious exception of sweets and such, that wouldn’t good for them. He personally would have preferred to stick with raw bones and meat like they’d eat in the wild. “Now.” he added when he saw the reluctance on Harry’s face. He would need to get to the bottom of this, he’d been feeding the wolves for years now so why the sudden change in pattern the past few days? It was obvious he was up to something. 

“Okay,” agreed Harry, not wanting to have his dad mad at him on his birthday, not when he got to stay up extra late. 

“Good,” said Severus, leaving when he saw Harry was actually doing what he was told. 

“That’s the bags been handed out, there’s a few extra’s but they can be packed up with everything else,” said Abi returning, “Its been a fantastic day, the kids have enjoyed themselves.” including her two, she knew they would be sleeping early tonight knocking out after all that sugar and running around like madmen. 

“They have,” Severus said in agreement. 

“Septimus, do you need help boxing everything up?” she asked between parents wishing Harry well and also coming to thank Septimus for a good party. 

“No need, my House-Elves will be handling the food,” replied Severus, between nodding his head and shaking their hands. “Thank you for the offer nonetheless.” they had gone above board making sure this party went off without a hitch. Although he himself had done everything other than the food, that was the House-Elves territory. They would have been extremely upset if they hadn't been allowed to do something. They adored Harry, he wasn't sure if it was normal to grow such an attachments, perhaps it was because they were actually treated as if they existed. Harry spoke to them all the time, thanked them, and even asked them to come see the wolves with him. 

“This is definitely the best party Josh has ever been to,” Josh’s mother exclaimed happily. 

“I agree,” said the father Mac, shaking Septimus’ hand. They were well acquainted with Septimus, Harry had slept over a few times and Josh had slept over at Harry’s. It took a great deal of trust to allow another person, even a parent with your child. Especially when that child was all they had, and all they ever would, due to an unfortunate accident. 

“Mum! Why do we have to leave? Can I stay over at Harry’s, please?” Josh begged. 

“Not today,” said Jill, denying her son, no doubt Septimus was ready to just go home and rest. He wasn’t much of a people’s person they’d noticed right off bat. He was extremely polite and protective of the children, there was no safer place for her so to be. Talin had also vouched for him, so he was alright by them. Added to the fact he had saved that little girl over a year ago. Smiling at the relieved look on Septimus’ face, although she knew he wouldn’t be above saying no, he was also very honest that way. 

“See you at the usual school run,” commented Mac, before the family began to make their way out, small presents Josh had won, his goody bag and all clutched in their hands. 

Talin grunted as his son barrelled into his side, Jaden had celebrated his birthday three weeks ago. Nothing as big as this, just his close friends, nobody was expecting a big party after what happened. His wife would have done it though; made it an unforgettable experience but he just didn’t want that on his plate. Maybe next year, but right now he just didn’t want a lot of people around him for long periods. The sympathy just made things worse, but today had been better than he thought it would, surrounded by friends and his kids had a good time. 

“Do you want me to take Ale and Jaden back home, dad?” asked Madelyn, hoping her dad would stay with his friends, it was the happiest she had seen him in a long time. He missed mum, she knew that, they all did and she wasn’t used to seeing her dad in so much pain he’d always been the strong one. She was trying to be strong too, even though her dad said she didn’t need to be - that he was there for her. 

“No, we’re all heading back,” said Talin, giving her a proud smile, she was so much like her mother, usually that would cripple a person but he took comfort from it. That part of his wife was still in this world, in three of their beautiful children. 

“Alright,” said Madelyn, agreeing with him. 

“Daddy I need to pee!” whined Jaden, trying to get Talin to let him go. 

“Go on then, but be quick,” urged Talin, letting him go; the hall was empty other than them. 

“Heather? Patter? Dobby?” called Severus sharply, waiting patiently for the House-Elves to show. 

“Start cleaning up now?” guessed Dobby, before his Master could speak. 

Severus smirked, and nodded his head, they knew him well. 

“Yes sir!” the three said immediately before they began clicking their fingers and the food platters began to pack themselves away into boxes that had been under the table the entire time. 

“Enjoy the rest of your night,” said Jason, slapping Septimus on the back, “I’ll see you on Monday.” 

“Or before,” said Nathan, although they tended not to bother Septimus on the weekends, those were the down days where they didn’t have to do anything. It was also the days where Jason and Nathan actually got to brew something other than kiddie potions. Septimus had gotten a laugh out of that statement the first time he said it. Then muttered something he was sure ‘children’s potions my ass’. 

“Alright,” said Severus, nodding his head for what felt like the millionth time. 

“Thanks for coming,” he added just before the pair of them disappeared. 

“I’m back!” exclaimed Jaden. 

“Where’s the birthday boy? Harry!” called Talin, silently gesturing with a finger for the birthday boy to come. 

“Yes?” asked Harry, staring up at the tall wizard smiling at him. He was tired, he’d had so much fun and he couldn’t wait to get home and open his presents and see Mishi and Luna. She’d been alone all day, and he was worried about her, she was still small. 

“Enjoy the rest of your birthday, we are going now, be good.” he added unnecessarily since Harry was a very good son and student, from everything he observed. 

“Thank you for the gift, Headmaster Adison,” said Harry politely, more used to calling him Headmaster “Bye Jaden! Bye Ale! Bye Madelyn!” Jaden was the same age as him but in the other class. He saw him at lunch times and when their dads got together like for the lanterns and Christmas and his party. 

“Happy birthday!” replied Jaden and Ale excitedly, waving goodbye hyperly as Talin produced a Portkey, with three kids it was best to Portkey than Apparate them. 

Soon enough it was just Severus and Harry, and for that Severus was eternally grateful. As soon as Harry was asleep tonight he was definitely going to the lab - for some true peace and quiet while brewing. He’d been writing for so long, determined to write about his passion that he forgot his first true passion was to the actual art of brewing. Seeing that the House-Elves were busy, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders and Apparated them home. Unconsciously relaxing when they were in the privacy of his own safe place, feeling the wards wrap around him - letting him know everything was as it was meant to be. 

“I’m going to go to my room dad,” said Harry, turning to go up the stairs. 

“Don’t you want to open your presents?” enquired Severus, becoming suspicious of Harry’s change in character once again. 

“I’ll be back down!” promised Harry, thumping up the stairs not seeing his dad’s black eyes staring after him narrowed in contemplation. Once he was on the landing he slid into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. His tongue poked out in concentration as he crawled under his bed, opening the cage he had put up there and let out the tiny wolf cub out. 

“Its okay, Luna,” whispered Harry, smiling at his cub, raking his pockets for the food he’d hidden and began to feed it to his little wolf. She immediately began to eat it, she was still too thin for his liking compared to the others but he was determined to help her. Her mum one of the wolves didn’t want anything to do with her; she kept pushing Luna away and stopped feeding her too. So he’d taken it upon himself to make sure she was going to be just fine. 

Giggling softly, he handed over a piece of sausage and bacon next. Stroking her softly, mesmerised by how beautiful she was even as skinny as she was. His eyes widened when he heard the door open, scrambling from under his bed, he stood up with a caught in the headlights look on his face. “Daddy!” he cried out. 

“What are you up to Harrison Regis!” stated Severus sharply, seeing the food in his hand. There was no way Harry was still eating; he’d had food all day at his party. Why was he suddenly hording food? It made absolutely no sense, something was going on and he would get to the bottom of it right now. 

“Nothing,” proclaimed Harry innocently, biting the inside of his lip feeling guilty. 

Severus narrowed his eyes further, “What is one of the most important rules in this house young man?” asked Severus his tone bland. 

Harry looked at the floor, his foot moving back and forth before he answered. “Not to lie, daddy.” 

“Do you want to tell me or will I find out myself? And further your punishment for disobeying me on your birthday of all things?” asked Severus, which consisted of earlier bed times, no fun activities, basically a grounding. He had never physically hit Harry and he never would. 

Harry remained stubbornly silent until his dad stepped further into the room. “Wait! I’ll tell you, I promise, just please don’t be mad!” Harry eventually said, this time with tears in his eyes. He hated letting his daddy down and the disappointment on his face hurt. 

“I’m angrier at the fact you are lying to me, Harry.” said Severus softly, moving and sitting down on the edge of the bed so he was eye level with his suddenly nervous son. “Talk to me,” he added seriously, giving Harry his utterly undivided attention. 

“One of the wolves had cubs,” started Harry. 

“I know,” said Severus when Harry didn’t say another word. 

“But she stopped feeding her or keeping her warm,” confessed Harry. “So I took her and kept her warm and fed her.” 

“Where is she? Under the bed?” asked Severus, already up and moving. 

“Yes,” said Harry, nodding. 

“You should have come to me, Harry,” said Severus his voice muffled from under the bed, as he dragged the cage out. Getting his first look at the wolf cub, he had such a big heart, too big, all he had thought about was saving the wolf cub and Severus couldn’t really fault him for that. 

“But I didn’t think you’d let me keep her, and I want her, please don’t send her away!” cried Harry, rubbing at his chest anxiously - something Severus noticed. 

“Harry, look at me,” stated Severus, “Did your magic flare when you lifted her up? Or just before when you saw her?” he had to know so he wanted his son to look him right in the eye. 

Surprise flickered through those green eyes before Harry nodded his head dumbly seemingly surprised that Severus knew.   
Severus cursed under his breath; he wouldn’t be able to get rid of the damn thing even if he wanted to. It had bonded to Harry as if his familiar, as if having a snake wasn’t bad enough. 

Although it was very easy to look after Mishi, she understood and stuck to the rules they had set for her. He would need to find out what was wrong with the cub before it was too late. There were only a few reasons why a wolf would reject her young, too many offspring, which wasn’t possible they’d only had four. Two fading puppy syndrome, the mother stopping feeding and warming the cub due to the fact she felt he wouldn’t survive. Or three, there was something wrong with the cub as he had thought earlier. He was inclined to believe it was one of the last two, since the female cub was extremely underweight, it explained Harry’s hording of the food these past days. He wasn’t a vet; something like this was best done with experience in the area. He just happened to know someone - Mark, he was a qualified veterinarian, despite the fact he ran an apothecary shop. He remembered seeing a certificate…a doctorate actually hanging above the counter. He had just been to the party, so hopefully Mark would be home. 

“Where are you taking her?” Harry cried out, worry and veiled horror in his eyes. 

“I’m going to have Mark take a look at her, I’ll explain more, come,” said Severus, not sure how he could explain everything to the now seven year old in a way he could understand. He would do his best, and Harry was intelligent he was sure things would be sorted out by the end of the night.

Unfortunately it almost meant he was going to have to raise a wolf cub in his house - the shedding was going to be a nightmare. Then he realized the best thing of all, it was big, powerful, it would protect, no she would protect Harry to her last breath. With the wolf at his side Harry would be protected and safe from all harm. He’d never heard of a wolf becoming a familiar, a snake yes, toad yes, owl mostly always yes, and a cat was also popular…never a canine. Of course it was just like Harry to do the unexpected, he thought wryly, setting the wolf in Harry’s arm silently gesturing towards the sofa. 

Which Harry did with delicate care, beaming at him as if he’d just handed him the moon and stars.


	33. Chapter 33

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 33 

Show And Tell 

 

Teresa Talbot watched the students speak excitedly, showing off their items they'd brought for show and tell day. Most brought their pets in, others brought items that they liked very much, or instruments they had. The pets were usually something along the lines of their cats, hamsters or rodent type animals like gerbils. Quite a few she noticed had cages in the classroom. As much as she liked teaching the younger students, it sometimes got a little boring but it was always fascinating to hear their tales - especially if they were interesting. She wasn't surprised when the children continued to talk excitedly despite the fact the bell had gone - indicating that it was time for school to begin.

"Quiet down now, please! Go to your seats." Teresa said loudly, so she could be heard by everyone even at the back.

"Miss Talbot have you seen my cat?" exclaimed one particular seven year old excitedly.

"I do see, but please sit down Deacon," said Teresa, urging him to his seat.

"Yes, miss!" said Deacon, scrambling to his seat and placing his cat back in her carry case.

"Let's do the register and begin our lesson for today," added Teresa, opening the folder and began to call the names of each student in 'Class A' which incidentally had received a new student. Terry Kenyon, he had gotten ahead of the students in Class B and so the parents had been called in and the Headmaster had a conference with them and it had been decided to put him in the other class. All the teachers were keeping an eye out to make sure he adjusted well - and so far it had worked fantastically well and Terry could keep up with his classmate's progress. All sixteen of the students were there today, not a single absence.

"Alright, lets get the lesson started with, Adan why don't you come to the front and start off show and tell day?" questioned Teresa. She preferred show and tell day to parent's day, where they would all come in and explained what it is they did. That is if they could afford a single day of work, which some couldn't unfortunately which did disappoint the students. Adan was one of them, he and his brother both, their mother worked Monday to Friday raising them as a single mother poor thing. Show and tell helped students with public speaking, they did it a few times once when they were five and of course when they were seven.

"Okay," said Adan scrambling to the front, a small bound book in his hands.

"What did you bring in for us to talk about today?" enquired the teacher from where she sat on her chair, gazing at the child in enquiry.

"I brought in pictures of my favourite holiday," said Adan shyly, "We Apparated there, and there was a swimming pool just like we have but much bigger and with lots and lots of people in it. We got to play lots of games, and my favourites were Archery and horse riding, I got to go on a pony all by myself. My mum's friend got to ride on a Pegasus! I wanted to ride on it but I was too young they said, but mum promised to take me back when I was old enough." gushed the seven-year-old.

"So you brought pictures of it to let us see?" said Teresa, encouraging the child to continue talking. He was one of the shyest children in the class, so all help was welcomed.

"Yes! My mum took pictures of me on the pony! We went for a ride and everything! And even me playing archery, here see," explained Adan, opening the small photo album and proudly showing off the two pictures which were side to side.

"Pass them around," said Teresa smiling encouragingly.

Adan nodded, before he passed the photo album to the closest person in front.

"What else did you do?" asked Harry, eager to know more about his friend's holiday.

"Well we got to eat whatever we wanted! And people came to the room with the food! We went on trips to shops and to see animals. Mum had us go underwater and see all the fish! They were all different kinds of colours and pretty! They told us what they were, but I can't remember all their names! I would have liked to take pictures of them too!"

"Who else went with you?" asked Teresa.

"Just me, my mum, my big brother and my mum made a friend on the trip!" exclaimed Adan.

"How long did you go for?" asked Alexis, listening calmly to the tale.

"We went for a whole fortnight!" Adan told them excitedly.

"Any more questions?" asked Teresa looking around at the students, to find that they were passing the photo album back having read it.

"Alright, thank you Adan, you may take your seat again," said Teresa, one down fifteen more to go. "Next up, Deacon." he said gesturing for the seven-year-old to come up with his cat.

"What's the name of the cat you brought in for show and tell today?" asked Teresa.

"She's called Spotty, I got to name her and it's because she has a spot on her head!" said Deacon, showing off his cat's head. "I was five years old when I got her, I had been begging mum and dad for a cat for ages and ages and they finally got me her."

"Is she your familiar?" enquired James Taylor from the back. "Can we pet her?" even though he'd already petted her a million times.

"No, mum says I won't have one until I'm eleven." said Deacon as if that explained everything.

Teresa bit back the urge to tell the child that you didn't pick and choose the times and places where you get a familiar. It was an instant connection between two beings, and it transcended age, it was a beautiful thing and familiars also tended to last longer than other animals due to having a bond, a magical bond with their owner.

"Where is your mum from?" asked Teresa.

"She's from Scotland Miss Talbot," explained Deacon, "She promises to take me there one day, but mum says they moved when she was just a little girl and she doesn't remember much about it."

"I see," said Teresa nodding her understanding, little girl? She would have had to be at least eleven to tell her sons that they wouldn't get their familiars until then. Unless of course she had just listened to her own mum saying it so often that she truly believed it? No, it wasn't true; in fact dozens of her students under the age of eleven already had their familiars. She was very familiar with British schoolings; Headmaster Addison had been extremely vocal about their ways for years now. Although it was true, some didn't even get familiars until they were adults and working, not all parents wanted their children to have animals, or allergies came into play then there was the fact they couldn't always afford it.

"My dad says I have a familiar," said Harry, "Can you get them when you are my age Miss Talbot?"

"You can, indeed, at any age. You bond with your companion and it is one of the most important aspects of being magical." informed Teresa. "Do you feed Spotty yourself?"

"My mum lets me now, yes; I feed her before I come to school! Sometimes she's outside and eats it when she gets back. She comes in through the back door; we have a space for her to crawl in! I used to go through it too but I can't fit anymore!" giggled Deacon amused.

"Oh do you give her mice?!" asked Sophie eagerly.

"No, mum and dad don't like that," said Deacon shaking his head. "They hate when she brings in rats or other things it's totally gross!" he told them screwing his face up.

"EEW!" exclaimed a few of the students.

"My dad says it's a present, the way they tell you they love you," said Richard, having a cat of his own. Although he hadn't brought him in. He would have liked to, but his cat was old and didn't like strangers, and hated being in a crate.

"That they are," said Teresa, smiling and nodding in amusement. "Any other questions?"

Silence was her answer.

"Harrison Regis, your turn," said Teresa, he had an animal as well if the crate was anything to go by. Presumably a cat, since the crate wasn't at all big.

Harry stood up, grinning eagerly, lifting the crate, which his dad had made lightweight for him so he didn't struggle with Luna. He didn't want to hurt her accidentally by dropping it or Luna going from side to side as he moved. He placed the crate on the table, still beaming he'd always wanted to take the wolves to school to show them - but he'd never thought he could - until now.

"What's your cat called Harry?" enquired Teresa.

"I don't have a cat," Harry told his teacher softly; opening the crate he began to coax Luna out with her favourite treat. "My familiar is a wolf cub, her brothers and sister lives in the woods at the back of my house with their mum and dad who are wolves too."

Gasps of astonishment went around the room as they all got up and made a circle trying to see her better.

"Her name is Luna and…I took her in when her mum stopped feeding her and keeping her warm. I hid her, but dad found her, he let me keep her…" and Harry continued talking about what had happened.

-0 Flashback 0-

"Septimus how can I help you?" asked Mark, staring at the wizard in surprise, as he should be he had just seen the wizard not too long ago. He had been invited to Harry's birthday party, he had came to give Harry his birthday gift and ended up staying for two hours talking to people when he'd meant to leave immediately.

"Do you still practice in Veterinarian?" enquired Severus urgently.

"Not as often as I like, but yes, sometimes, it's not something one tends to forget," said Mark smiling wryly.

"I gathered as much," conceded Severus, "I have an animal that needs urgent attention; I would be willing to pay for the time."

"I would be more than happy to take a look," said Mark, "Give me a moment and I'll Floo through if that's alright with you?"

"Yes, its fine, the network is open," said Severus, pulling himself out of the fire and ending the connection. Then quickly opening his network so people could come through. Looking back at Harry, he sincerely hoped that there was nothing seriously wrong with the cub and that she could pull through. Surely magic wouldn't be callous enough to bond them together as and tear the wolf away so quickly? No it wasn't magic, it was just the way things were…the way the wolf as born.

"Daddy what's wrong with Luna?" asked Harry.

Severus stared blankly, before his eyes were drawn to the little wolf cub, aptly named, Luna, moon, silver and white. Which is exactly how the wolf cub looked, mostly white with silver/grey strands mostly at the tops of her eyes and the edges of her face where her whiskers were. She was so tiny that she fitted in Harry's lap, all animals were usually undeniably curious by this. The wolf was just lying there, not even curious about her surroundings, no, not the wolf, Luna she had a name. "I do not know, son, but if anyone can find out - it will be Mark." he said softly, not wishing to alarm Harry.

Speaking of the devil, Mark made an appearance as he shot through the Floo.

"I never did like the Floo network," grumbled the older wizard, "I apologise," he added when he realized he was being extremely rude, as he tried to get rid of the soot on his clothes.

"Its fine," Severus waved off the apology, not at all bothered.

"I see why you called," said Mark, noticing the near motionless cub. Going over to inspect it, noticing that it was a female wolf. "How old is she?"

"Three weeks," stated Severus surely.

"May I see her, Harry?" asked Mark kindly.

"You won't hurt her?" Harry begged his voice tremulous.

"Of course not," Mark told him firmly, he would never hurt an animal. Once Harry let her go, Mark delicately took hold of the little one. Placing her on the sofa away from Harry, so he didn't get a confused reading. He flicked his wand and non-verbally and wordlessly said the spell he needed to get a full workup scan done on the cub. He looked over the results, his face impassive.

"Well?" enquired Severus impatiently.

"Yes. Well I understand why she was abandoned, she has anaemia." explained Mark, "It causes a loss…"

"Of red blood cells, yes, how bad is the anaemia?" enquired Severus, "She has not suffered blood loss so that's definitely not it, so she either has a serious illness or it's a deficiency."

Mark smiled, "Yes, Septimus that's exactly right, all she needs is something that stimulates the production of red blood cells, other than that she's perfectly healthy."

"I assume it will be different from the one we get?" asked Severus, it almost always was.

"Of course, there are a few ingredients in it that animals shouldn't get," stated Mark, "I should still have a book on potions for animals, and I have little doubt it will be in it. It's Erythropoietin based…"

"Erythropoietin…as in the hormone that…" started Severus.

"Stimulates the blood cells yes," agreed Mark. "You should also give her a lot of iron that will help immensely."

"That is doable," Severus replied nodding.

"I'll get you the book," said Mark, standing up properly.

"Can I hold her again?" begged Harry, staring at both of them.

"Of course," said Severus, giving his consent after Mark stared at him - letting him tell his son.

"I'll be right back." stated Mark, using the Floo network to get back to his own place and to summon the book required to help the little cub.

Severus crouched down beside Harry and Luna; she was honestly the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. All the wolves were, if he was honest, but none were cuter than the cubs, but all things were gorgeous when they were first born. Most things were just balls of fluff. A snake, a wolf, what was Harry going to beg him for next? He knew Harry was dying to get a Pegasus but he drew the line there, if Harry wanted one he would have to wait until he was sixteen and had graduated school. If he didn't leave school then, and actually gained his Mastery. He still found that impossible to contemplate. The school actually had teenagers graduate as Masters in various subjects. Even the Muggle classes, they received doctorates that you could show in the Muggle world and have verified.

"I'm sorry I lied," whispered Harry softly, his green eyes staring straight into his dads with sadness and remorse. He hated himself for lying; he knew it was one of his dad's biggest rules in the house. The thought of his dad being disappointed in him hurt him deeply.

"I know you are, son," replied Severus, "You're still grounded for a week for lying to me. I still don't understand why you did, but let this be a lesson, you can always talk to me and tell me things." he had never given Harry a reason to want to lie to him either. He wondered if it was just a normal thing for someone Harry's age, either way he hoped this was enough to get through to him.

"I promise," said Harry nodding sagely.

"The wolf sensed that there was something wrong with Luna that was why she didn't feed her or keep her warm. As smart as they are, they are still ruled by their animal instincts. In the wild…there wouldn't have been a chance for her, she would have always been weak and a weak wolf isn't a good one." Severus explained Harry already knew a lot about wolves. What he hadn't asked him, he'd read about in books that he'd asked for or taking out of the library at school. "Now that she is with us, she will need to take some medicine, a potion every few months. She will also need a lot of white and red meats, nuts and seeds - anything that is good for raising her iron levels."

"What's iron daddy? Is it the same thing that makes the clothes tidy? Dylan's mum has one, she likes using it because she's no good at the spells, his daddy is a Non-magical," Harry said giggling in remembrance.

"Everyone's blood has iron in it, and its very important, without it we begin to feel tired all the time, and sometimes you can feel faint, sore inside here." explained Severus, pointing to his chest. "It also makes you feel dizzy, it's always important to take the medicine if you have anaemia. Don't worry about Luna; with my potions she will be fine."

"I know daddy, your potions are the best!" exclaimed Harry loudly, just as a ding went off alerting them to the fact someone was coming through the network. All of five seconds later, Mark reappeared once more - a book and a bag clutched in his bag.

"The book, and just in case the ingredients, knowing you - you prefer to brew with fresh supplies so I took the liberty of bringing them." said Mark, smirking in amusement. "As impossible as it sounds, I couldn't believe I remembered the ingredients for it." he added wryly.

"I don't doubt it." replied Severus, accepting the package and the book, with gratitude. He wasn't about to let the wizard go without paying him, he had received enough charity as a child. No he was determined to do the right thing, Mark worked in that shop to make a living not give away ingredients to people - even friends. And yes, he did consider Mark a friend. Odd as it may seem, especially for a man like him, who had spent so long confiding him to a solitary existence, and he had liked it - he still did like his quiet - but he also liked having friends. He probably wouldn't admit it out loud, but it was true. He'd never had a true friend since he was sixteen…although as an adult, he didn't know if he could truly consider Lily a true friend. She had abandoned him over one stupid word, refusing to forgive him. Real friends didn't do that, at least from what he saw here it wasn't. Look at Jason and Nathan, best friends since they were kids, they'd had their share of falling outs and disagreements, but their friendship was as strong as ever.

"Here, that should more than cover it," said Severus handing over the pouch, there was at least fifteen galleons in it.

"You don't have to," argued Mark, "I didn't bring them here for the money." Masters Crane and Wren had told him that it was Septimus that told them to use him. He owed him a great deal. A book and a few ingredients were nothing now.

"I know which is exactly why I want you to take it." explained Severus. Putting it firmly into Mark's hand. It wasn't easy keeping a shop, he knew that, but with the new business opportunity hopefully it would make him more money so he could expand. He had pointed the shop to Nathan and Jason and they had immediately took up a new contract with him, giving him more than he actually sold the ingredients for - the quality of them were much better than the previous apothecary they'd used. He'd known it would happen; all Potion Masters wanted the best and freshest ingredients they could get.

"Alright," said Mark, accepting the money, with reluctance. He didn't mind helping out a friend, especially when they brought him new business and spent a great deal at his shop. "If you need any more help, you know where I am." kneeling down, he stroked the beautiful wolf, it wasn't every day you got close to such a wild animal…or would be wild at any rate. He did wonder what they were planning on doing with her, she couldn't be released into the wild, and she would die within months without the potion to help her.

"Thank you for helping," said Harry kindly, smiling at Mark, he always played games with him when his dad went to buy potion ingredients. Sometimes he took forever, or at least it felt it until Mark played games like exploding snap.

"You are very welcome, Harrison." said Mark, scratching under the cubs chin for a few more seconds before his knees began to protest sharply. It was time to go home, he had inventory to do before ordering more then finally sitting down to dinner. Despite the fact he'd nibbled on quite a plateful of food - he was still famished.

"Talk to you soon," added Mark, nodding in Septimus' direction in respect before he was gone.

"She's still allowed in my room right?" asked Harry, his widening comically when he realized it might not happen.

Severus closed his eyes in exasperation, counting to ten forwards and then backwards before he opened them again. "He must remain in his own bed, he is never allowed up on yours." stated Severus.

"Why?" whined Harry.

"She's small now, but in less than a year she will be the size of your bed Harry. She's going to be powerful, strong and under the impression she's your equal." Severus told him, "Either you agree to it, or she stays down here, in the kitchen."

"Alright, alright, sleeps in her own bed." said Harry quickly, knowing his dad wasn't joking. At least she was still getting to stay in his room that was the main thing.

"Good." replied Severus, firmly. "Now do you want to open your presents then help me with the potion?"

"Yes!" squealed Harry, he loved making potions with his dad, they weren't in the class books so it was real fun.

Severus lips twitched, for some reason he couldn't remain angry at Harry for long. He didn't complain too much for a child, he learned his lessons and he was very inquisitive - loved learning new things. He loved teaching Harry new things, the awe on his face just made him feel extremely smug and proud.

-0End Flashback 0-

"And now she sleeps in my room every night, her teeth are really sharp so be careful one at a time she isn't a dog, she's a wolf and will act like one!" exclaimed Harry, repeating what his dad had told him often enough. "She's still a baby and isn't to be poked and prooded."

"Prodded." corrected Teresa absently.

"Yes, prodded," agreed Harry, beaming in happiness he loved his new familiar - it was hard to believe he'd had her for two whole weeks already. Listening to everyone coo and 'aww' over the tiny bundle. He had the best dad in the entire world.


	34. Chapter 34

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 34 

Parents Day 

Severus went into the school early that day, every year they had a parents meeting, where the students parents or guardian came in and had a conversation with the teachers regarding how they were doing, in their classes, and what they were finding difficult or easy to do. It was extremely important it was pointed out repeatedly, to go since the children attended a lot of classes; more were added each year as the children advanced. It was mostly magical classes but you were also allowed to choose Non-magical electives. It was a testament to how long he’d been there that he was no longer using the word Muggle. He couldn’t help but admire how different it was in St. Lucia, magical and non-magical parents…it was so very different from his dysfunctional family, if that word could categorise just how bad it was in the Snape household. 

Severus absolutely dreaded these days with a passion, the waiting was horrific sitting with a gaggle of parents all attempting to talk to him - one even had the gall to ask him on a date last year. Thankfully Abi had come to his rescue, his next door neighbour was a godsend, he’d never felt more awkward in his entire life. As sad as it sounded he’d never asked anyone on a date, and had never been asked on one himself. There had only ever been one person he had cared about, and that had been Lily. Now all he cared about was her son, and seeing that he had a happy life away from the United Kingdom and their penchant for needing saviours and someone to admire. Merlin and Dumbledore to name a few and obviously Harry. He refused to allow them to raise him on a pedestal or heaven forbid use him as a scapegoat when things go wrong. He knew that would happen eventually, they were sheep, they believed everything they read and followed other people’s examples. It would take only one person to shun Harry and a reason for it then they would do it too. 

“Mister Regis?” called Rachel Newcomb, opening the door letting the parents she’d just seen out and inviting him in. 

“Master Regis,” Severus stated sharply, he was a Potions Master not some potions assistant or shop keeper. He had worked hard to gain his Mastery, and he’d be damned if he let someone ignorant dismiss his success. Everyone in the immediate community knew about him and how good his potions were. They’d taken to coming to him to buy their much needed salves and potions. Not only were they much better but at a fairer price - a relief to those who did not have a lot of money to their name but needed it for one reason or another. Mostly for their children, since he did give out a lot of potions for juniors. They were made differently from adult ones, since children couldn’t get such strong doses - it would only result in an overdose if they did take it. 

“My apologies,” she said, entering her classroom and sitting down at her desk, waiting for Harrison’s father to come in. 

Severus glared at the back of her head as she went into the classroom that had sounded as sincere as him suggesting the students at Hogwarts were brilliant academics. That is to say not at all, and it irked him something rotten. She was a career woman; surely she understood the hardships of gaining a Mastery? If this was any indication of her behaviour it would be the longest and hardest ten minutes of his life - at least recently at any rate. 

Shaking off his thoughts he stepped into the classroom and took what he assumed was the allotted seat for the parents. Stopping himself from drumming his fingers on the chair, he was beyond bored, and it’s not something Severus did well with. He guessed it was because he was just so used to being active and hardly having time to himself that having nothing to do annoyed him so. 

“First of I just want to reassure you that Harrison is doing just fine…” started Rachel staring at the wizard, he was tall, dark haired and handsome - but the way he had spoken had made sure she’d never make a move on any attraction she felt. “He is however, having a tough time applying himself to math.” 

Severus arched a sceptical eyebrow; he was used to being the evasive one, not the other way around. He would have tolerated it if it had anything other than to do with his son. “Meaning what exactly? That he gets distracted or that he has trouble with the sums?” he demanded, sitting up straighter. Harry hadn’t said anything, he had always said to Harry that if he found anything difficult that he could come to him and he would help him. 

“Oh no, Harrison is very well behaved, if he does talk to his friends I only need to ask him once and he listens, extremely well behaved.” she added as if her first endorsement hadn’t been enough. “He just takes quite a while to do his class work.” 

“I see,” stated Severus, “I assume you’ve been helping him?” it was the teachers duty to do so after all. All the children did the same non-magical classes; it was only the magical classes that they were divided for. So there was no advanced or lower class to be put in. He would oversee Harry’s math homework, and see what was going on, he knew Harry couldn’t be great at every subject, there would ones he found difficult like everyone else so he wasn’t disappointed just concerned that he hadn’t noticed. 

“As best I can,” she replied honestly, “Not as much as I would like.” 

“I see I shall work with him on it as well.” Severus told her using his most professional tone. Harry was very good at counting his money, which he continued to save up for until he found things he liked. Most notably Non-magical in nature. He seemed to love music, he had a musical thing that blared music into earphones and over two dozen cassette tapes. He loved visiting the non-magical odd and ends store at the very end of the high street at the weekend. In fact he went there when he went to deal with gathering potion ingredients and such. 

“He truly is such a sweet child, and always tries his best.” she felt the need to add. 

“Indeed,” said Severus, knowing without her input that it was true. “Is that is all?” he wanted to get this done before Harry finished with after school club - which had been put forward two hours while the teachers saw to the parents. It ended if he remembered correctly, and he always did, in just under twenty minutes. He only had one other teacher to see before he could go. Charms teacher he thought, remembering the name on his homework, and on his workbooks. 

Surprised she numbly shook her head, watching him go; when she came out of her shock she couldn’t help but wonder how Harrison was such a sweet soft spoken boy with a father like that. Taking a deep breath, she stood up ready to take on the rest of the parents. Only seven more to go, she told herself as she looked at the clipboard and called in the next one, a couple actually. 

Severus swiftly made his way to the charms classroom; due to his frequent visits he knew the school better than most of the others who made a wrong turn every now and again. Although he knew the lower level better than anywhere else, but considering the fact he’d been a teacher in a castle this was a piece of cake. He knew the correct room as soon as he got into the corridor; it was the one room with a row of chairs outside. He was quite frankly relieved that there was nobody else there. 

He looked into the classroom, and found nobody other than what he assumed was the teacher. Giving the door a few taps he waited for her. The twenty minutes had dwindled down to fifteen, so hopefully she like the others would be able to give it to him straight up then he could leave. He could tell by their expressions they didn’t like doing this any more than the parents liked having to waste an entire afternoon here. Especially when they already get written reports on how their children were doing. He had not received any word on Harry not doing well at Math before, so it must be a very recent thing. 

“Ah, come in!” said Rene, giving the newcomer a pleasant enough smile. “You must be Harrison Regis’ father?” 

“I am,” confirmed Severus, sitting down, surprised by how genuine she seemed. Some people thrived in social situations though, but he was not one of them. “How is he doing?” getting straight to it, Harry’s after school Quidditch game would almost be over. 

“Have you considered putting him in advanced classes?” Rene asked cautiously, as if she wasn’t sure how her words would be construed. 

Severus arched an eyebrow, “I would, but I believe pulling him from his friends could damage him more than learning faster than his class mates. Harry is advanced in some areas but in others he’s at a normal pace for his age. Potions and Charms as well as various Non-magical classes seem to be his favourite as well as what he is excelling at.” 

“Yes, this was one of the concerns I had about bringing it up, but Harrison is amazing, you say the spell once and he copies you and it has always worked.” said Rene, awe twinkling in her pale blue eyes. “He takes part after school hours in the after school programme and he’s very inquisitive about everything.” 

Severus nodded, he already knew all this, he’d seen it all, hell he had used a spell to create fire before starting school. Fire was the hardest spells to master, especially Fiendfyre, although Harry hadn’t been told about that particular spell - he wouldn’t take any chances. He’d rather not risk the house or heaven forbid the school suffering fire damage. 

“Would you like to see some examples of his work?” asked Rene. 

“I still have a few minutes before I need to leave, so why not?” replied Severus, standing when his son’s teacher did. Following her to the back of the classroom where a long row of fish bowls with a single fish in them were stationed. A huge bag of food was stacked into the very corner. He noticed a few of the name tags were familiar, and of course they were - Harry spoke of them often enough and they had stayed over a time or two. The one in the middle which had more then one fish in it belonged to Harry. One was a goldfish and the other if he remembered rightly was an Ocellaris clownfish. 

“This is his,” she said, knowing he already knew since he was looking at it. “He told me he thought that the goldfish was lonely and would want a friend so he decided on a clownfish to keep it company.” 

Severus suppressed his amusement, of course, that was such a typical Harry statement to make. He was always concerned that someone or something was lonely. He often wondered if it was a reflection of Harry’s own current feelings or his old fears. Harry was rarely alone; he even slept in the same room with a wolf for crying out loud. He knew you could be surrounded by people and still feel all alone in the world. “Yes, he likes to use those words quite often.” he told her amusement coating his words. 

“I think that’s all we have time for,” she said glancing at the time, “I’m sorry I couldn’t show you more.” 

“Indeed,” replied Severus, it was the most interesting time seeing Harry’s work he’d had all afternoon. None of the others had actually taken the time to show his things, but then again most of his conjured, transfigured and otherwise charmed items came home with him. “Thank you for showing me. I’ll let myself out.” 

“No problem, it was a pleasure really,” Rene told the retreating wizard. She had expected him to be a bit blunter but respectful of course, from what Nathan, Jason and Talin had all said about him. 

\-------0 

“DAD!” yelled Harry, running towards him, his face flushed with all the riding he’d done on the broomstick. He had two bags in his hands, one his Quidditch kit which he had presumably just taken off. The other was his normal school bag that he took every day. Both of them weighted next to nothing so it wasn’t a hardship to run with both of them. 

“Do you have everything?” asked Severus, his lips twitching. 

“Yeah,” said Harry nodding his head rapidly in agreement. “I drank all my juice though, and I’m thirsty…can we Apparate home?” 

“I don’t see---” Severus cut off his agreement ‘I don’t see why not’ when he noticed something white from the corner of his eye bounding towards them. “-how that is possible.” 

Harry stared at his dad his forehead wrinkled in confusion, his dad was being weird and it wasn’t like him at all. “Dad?” he asked still staring at him oddly. 

Severus smirked, and pointed towards the gates of the school, the damn bloody wolf had managed to get out of the house. Not that it was hard he belatedly realized all she had to do was go out the backdoor and make her way through the hedge and into the front. He would need to make sure she couldn’t do that, what he failed to realize though was it would be a futile undertaking. 

“LUNA!” squealed Harry, rushing towards her his bags forgotten once he got to her he crouched down and began to pet and cuddle at her. Giggling at the licking, she was too big to fit in his lap down, heavy too. His dad hadn’t been wrong when he said she’d grow up quickly and be too big for his bed. He had been sneaking her up, he knew he was wrong but he wanted her there. “Did you bring her dad?” he asked, when he noticed his dad standing beside him. 

“I did not,” stated Severus, giving the wolf a pointed look, but she just stared at him innocently; Severus did not fall for it. 

Harry bit his lip, stifling his amusement. 

"It is not funny, young man," Severus warned him, "She could have gotten lost, hurt or killed." 

"But the house isn’t that far away," said Harry apprehensive now, he didn’t want her to get lost or hurt. 

“It’s not,” agreed Severus, “but it doesn’t make it safe.” 

“Can we go home now?” asked Harry, spooked by what his dad had said. 

“Very well, lets go.” said Severus, wondering inwardly how strong the bond was that it was able to guide her to his side. She had never been near the school or seen him going to be able to come here, so he could reach no other conclusion than it was the bond. 

 

\-----------0 

One Year Later

Severus sat at his desk, his right hand busy writing the end of yet another book he had began writing almost three weeks ago. Unlike the others though, this was double the size of his usual ones and more geared towards adults, and surprisingly not about potions but rather spell casting, inventing and weaving. It was something that came easy to him, excruciatingly easy, he’d been inventing his own spells since he was fourteen years old. He had taught Harry that magic wasn’t just in things that had been invented, but in our own hearts there was still more magic to be explored and created. That centuries in the future there would be more magic than ever to learn. Of course, he had refrained from adding that in the United Kingdom might be just as backwards as it was now. That and with a lot less Wizards and Witches, with two vicious wars, Grindelwald and Voldemort well they weren’t having enough time to keep their population up. That and the fact that Voldemort was not finished, he’d known it before Dumbledore had told him - the Dark Mark upon his forearm had stood out like a beacon giving him all the knowledge he needed. 

It was why he had remained at Hogwarts, dying inside teaching students who didn’t care for the art of Potions brewing. Letting his future be wasted, and on Dumbledore’s say so, he had been such an idiot. Not that he’d really had a choice, who knew what Dumbledore would have done if his emotional blackmail had not worked. Considering everything he now knew about the wizard, well he certainly didn’t even want to think about it. A few years away from Hogwarts…had brought out a person he never would have thought he could become. Now here he was brewing potions, inventing them and more important writing books. 

He’d never contemplated the idea of writing, despite the fact he altered potion recipes. Yet here he was, with his ninth book under his belt. For now it wasn’t exactly published worldwide, that day would come, and he was seriously considering keeping the name Regis. The name he had emblazoned across the books was ‘S. T. S Regis’ his true initials with Regis added at the end. Of course everyone assumed quite wrongly that the S was for Septimus he had been quite clever in choosing his new name. 

Putting the lid on the pen, he placed it in the wooden penholder Harry had created for him last year. Not using magic either, it was a woodwork class he had taken, craft and design, he had began with just going to the after school class then taken the class during school hours this year. Eight years old, time had flew in so quickly it was rather daunting to say the least. 

A whine broke him from his thoughts, before a cold nose nudged at his arm, followed by another whine. Severus glanced at the time, not really needing to, since Luna always began to get hyper at this time of day. Every day she found a way to get out of the house and hightailing it to the school gates to wait for Harry. She seemed to know even as a cub when it was home time for him. Since then he had allowed Harry to make the five minute journey home by himself, well with Luna that is. 

Luna ran towards the door her nails making a loud deafening noise as she walked, he would need to spell her nails short again, and it was just one of those noises he could not tolerate. She hyperly made her way back to him, her body shaking with anticipation at seeing her human again. 

“Enough,” said Severus sharply, and then just like that Luna sat patiently at the door staring at him with those beautiful blue eyes full of longing. She was the same size as her mother, she looked like a fully grown wolf despite the fact she was only a year old. Despite his wishes the damn wolf did sleep in Harry’s bed, when he’d found her on it he got her down only to find Harry sleeping on the floor with her using her as a pillow. As furious as he had been, it had made his heart leap just slightly. He had done that, or helped to at least, turn Harry into such a caring young boy and it made him feel both proud and accomplished. He had such an affinity to animals, he just knew that Harry would probably go into a career with animals either that or have a dozen of them when he got his own place as an adult. 

Only after he was sure Luna would behave, he stood up and walked towards the door and opened it. She looked at him waiting for the go ahead. He had made sure that she saw him as her ‘Master’ so to speak, the alpha of the pack at least here in the house. So she would take a telling from him even if she didn’t take one from Harry, although that wasn’t really a problem. “Go on then,” he said taking pity on her, and then she bolted from the house. 

Thankfully nobody became alarmed by the sight of a big ‘vicious’ looking wolf. Well not any more, they all knew her bark was worse than her bite- considering she’d never bitten anyone. The children all loved her, and always took the time to pet her before they began walking home with their parents or the older children petted her then walked home by theirselves. They were used to seeing her with Harry, walking home from school. Sometimes he would take her to the butchers and the owner Richard would give Harry his usual bones to take home. Of course he still bought all his meat from there, just not on the way back from picking Harry up from school usually just before lunch when he took a break from whatever he was doing. 

Shaking his head, he turned and made his way through to the kitchen, nabbing a just baked cookie from the tray and ate it. Only realizing he hadn’t had any lunch, he didn’t have more than one despite the fact he was tempted. He wouldn’t do what he wouldn’t allow Harry to do, that is stuff himself full of treats before dinner. Taking a glass from the cupboard he poured himself some milk that was still lying on the counter, probably having been there since Dobby began baking. Heather however, was working around him to cook dinner, steak, chips and asparagus and it smelt mouth watering - and not just because he was hungry. 

He would write a letter to the publishing agent after dinner, or perhaps tomorrow morning he wasn’t in a hurry. He had beaten his own personal deadline for the book, and he was thrilled about it.


	35. Chapter 35

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 35 

Very protective Familiars 

 

"The trophy is awesome! I can't wait to show Mum and Dad!" exclaimed Josh, it was the biggest one he had yet, and he walked out of the park with his best friend. They'd taken a detour to play in the park for half an hour, they'd asked this morning so they both knew it as okay, or rather Josh had asked he'd desperately wanted to play at the park. They had very overprotective parents, or rather parent for Harry. Josh was an only child, and his mother couldn't have any more children hence why she as so protective of him. Although Harry's Dad wasn't bad as long as he knew where he was going and how long, in fact he encouraged him to explore his surroundings, to go to the beach, they had even began learning to surf once a week on a Friday after school.

"Dylan's going to be so disappointed he didn't get to play!" said Harry, Dylan was his other best friend; the three of them were inseparable. Well with the exception when Dylan was sick, although it wasn't just Dylan, his mum and sister were sick now too. Jill, Josh's mum had taken food around a few times, his Dad on the other hand had given them potions. His Dad sold a lot of potions from the house to their neighbours; it had turned into a mobile potions business of sorts if you could call it that when his Dad delivered them if they were to sick or such. Even he had taken some through to Abi, his next door neighbour last week while his Dad finished his new book.

A pair of eyes watched them leaving the park, keeping an eye on them both.

"I know," said Josh before chortling gleefully at his trophy, they had won the junior Quidditch tournament. Five through seven played one set, eight through ten played another set and so on so forth until they got up to sixteen year olds. With Dylan unable to play the reserve Seeker had to be used but he had been good enough that they'd won. The way he'd caught the snitch had been awesome.

"Oh, I forgot I have the Charms tournament tomorrow, are you going to stay?" asked Harry, Josh didn't like charms much, he did alright in class and very good at theory but he wasn't interested in it the way he was. It was just him that was playing the Charms tournament.

"Mum and Dad are working late, I might catch the end of it after I've been to after-school club," said Josh, "If you play quickly then you could join me or if you don't show up I'll know you haven't played yet and I'll meet you at the arena?"

"Sounds good," said Harry, nodding in agreement, feeling very strange, like his magic used to feel, all tingly - well sort of it was difficult to explain especially since it had never happened before and he truly couldn't compare anything to it.

"What's wrong?" asked Josh, "Worried about Dylan? If you want we can go see him quickly before we head home? It will only take us a few minutes."

"His mum won't let us see him," said Harry shaking his head, moving a little faster causing Josh to run to catch up with him.

"Missing Luna?" teased Josh; it was rare to find Harry without her.

"Not funny," sniggered Harry, they liked to tease him but Harry didn't mind, Luna was his familiar.

"I'm surprised she didn't come and find us!" exclaimed Josh, shaking his head.

Harry snorted, nodding his head in agreement it was true, and Luna could find him anywhere he went. She had a really good sense of smell, but he knew it was also the bond they shared. The feeling came back again, this time stronger, it put him on edge, and maybe his Dad would know what was going on. It was really strange, but he put it aside, as they continued to walk home.

"You aren't getting sick too are you?" asked Josh, wide eyed - it wasn't like Harry to be quiet.

"No," said Harry grinning, "Just wondering how the tournament will go tomorrow, and where to put this!" he added holding up his trophy.

"That's true, if you get any more you won't have room for anything else!" said Josh, he had three shelves of medals and trophies mixed together. He'd been in Harry's room many times and he knew where they all were, cluttered together on shelves - he didn't look too closely since Harry's snake Mishi was there, he did not like snake's overly much.

"You can talk," laughed Harry, "Your mum doesn't have any more room in the living room for your trophies!" declared Harry.

"I have now, Mum put them through in my room…well other than the most recent ones." said Josh, "She's decided to decorate the living room, Dad wasn't happy with that since they don't have much time free as it is. He has a good point, but Mum always gets her way."

Harry smiled as they continued walking, both his friends had mums, he would have loved one of his own. Unfortunately all he had was a picture of her next to his bed, she was very pretty and his dad always told him different tales about her - he knew everything his dad knew and wished he could meet her even just once. He had his dad though, so he was happy with that. He wouldn't change his dad for anything in the world, not even for his mum as horrible as that sounded his dad was everything to him and always had been.

"Want to come to mine for dinner?" suggested Harry, the House-Elves always made more than enough so Josh could eat there if he wanted. Crossing the field since it was the quicker way to get home.

"Not today, mums making my favourite," grinned Josh, steak pie and mashed potatoes. "Ask for tomorrow?"

"Sure," agreed Harry, the tingling feeling was back again.

"Did you feel that?" asked Josh, glancing around confused.

"You felt it too?" whispered Harry, his hair was standing on end, and his magic was causing a creepy spidery sense to run down his spine making him shiver.

"Yeah, weird, huh?" replied Josh, shrugging his shoulders before moving again.

Both of them failed to see the eyes watching them from the trees only a few feet from them.

"Very," revealed Harry, not as quick as Josh to dismiss it the wrongness was making his stomach twist unpleasantly. His dad always said to trust your instincts, that they would never lead you astray, it had been years ago when he bonded with his wolf, Luna. Was this his instincts? Or him just feeling weird because he didn't have Luna with him today? It's the longest he'd been without her.

 

Luna was scrambling around the forest, her 'sister' chasing her, howls leaving their rips at random intervals. She'd just broke through the clearing before she was tackled by her, they growled at each other, swatting their legs at one another, trying to get the upper hand in their play fight. Although most humans would be terrified that they were really fighting but no they weren't. Even her humans knew she wasn't being hurt and never told them to stop. She had a lot of fun with her pack but there was no denying she preferred her human.

Snarling and snapping, Luna managed to bite down on her neck before the struggle renewed. Evidently she wasn't about to give in, the other wolf managed to catch Luna of guard and she was on her feet and jumping. Luna distracted didn't react and she fell with a thump to the floor.

The black wolf, nudged Luna with her nose, enquiring what was wrong - why she was no longer playing. The other Wolves who had been watching started to close in, wondering what was wrong with one of their own. The Alpha was the one to voice his thoughts, demanding to know what was going on.

All they got was 'My Humans in trouble' as she bolted from the back garden, through the bushes and jumping over the gate. She never once slowed down, as she bolted, her nails scraping along the pavement, tongue hanging out as she began to pant. She could feel where her human was, and could also feel herself getting closer.

 

"Have you picked your class yet?" asked Harry, curiously. They were picking yet another magical class for the next year; he was seriously contemplating on asking Headmaster Adison if he could take Wandless classes early. They always helped people that wanted it, in fact Caroline who was a girl a few years ahead of him had gotten into the class a year earlier, and she was still taking it - she spoke about it with excitement she loved it. She had been fourteen though, fifteen now so maybe he wouldn't be able to take it for a few more years.

"I'm not sure what to pick! Advanced Latin is going to be tough though," said Josh. "Which one are you thinking about taking?"

"Well I was thinking of Alchemy," said Harry, "It sounds fascinating and I'm good at potions so that class should be easy."

"Maybe," said Josh, "I just wish we didn't get so much homework," complaining, giving his bag an evil look where his bundle of homework was currently waiting on him doing it.

"Yeah, at least your dad doesn't make you do extra work!" Harry pointed out, ever since his dad had found out about him 'not being good enough' at maths he'd made sure to help him. He'd hated that teacher for that, she had been mean as hell, a few 'A's and apparently he wasn't good enough for her class. Although after his dads help he had been getting 'EE's' so she could say nothing. Not that he'd put up with her long, oddly enough at the end of that year she'd left and they had a new teacher.

"Even when you have loads of homework?" gaped Josh, he hadn't known that titbit.

"Well…only once a week," conceded Harry, "Usually after I've done the rest of my homework."

"Well that's not so bad," consoled Josh, "My dad always makes sure my homework is done and good enough."

"Teachers," both Harry and Josh said in unison grinning wryly, they'd said that together more than once before.

"Oh, I am so hungry!" muttered Josh, "I can't wait to get home."

"Here," said Harry removing his bag from his shoulder and throwing a packet of crisps over to his friend.

"Didn't you eat at recess?" asked Josh, he could have sworn he had. Nonetheless he dug into the crisps with relish, these were just perfect.

"Packed lunch, dad knew I was playing in the Quidditch tournament and didn't know when it would end so made sure that I would have something if it didn't end in time for lunch." explained Harry, shrugging his shoulders as he looped his bag back onto his back.

"Makes sense," he murmured through a full mouth of crisps.

Just then Harry felt the pike of magic worse than ever, and an incantation not thinking he ran at Josh and knocked them both of their feet. Scrambling back, staring wide eyed at the wizard stood before him. Long greasy black hair all the way down his chest which was gaunt as the rest of his body, knotted and horrible, evil blue eyes glaring at them, his clothes were well worn and dirty from mud and green stains like when he played football. He felt Josh grabbing a hold of his arm, as both of them backed away.

"Stay away!" snapped Harry, removing his wand and aiming it at the wizard. Another wand joined his, as both he and Josh continued to back away, almost losing his footing due to uneven ground.

"Silly wizards," chuckled the wizard, licking his lips. He was going to have so much fun with both of them. "Expelliarmus!"

"Pro-" Harry didn't quite manage to get the words out before he was disarmed - Josh was too.

"Harry!" whined Josh, urging him further back, he was quite frankly terrified - the wizard was terrifying.

"Too easy," he said, stalking forward but the boys kept scrambling backwards. They were still in a pretty secluded spot, which was why he'd chosen here of all places.

"Stay back!" warned Josh, despite his fear.

All that earned them was a chuckle, as he inhaled sharply enjoying the smell of their fear. He couldn't linger too long, he didn't want caught after all - he just wanted the boys.

"Stupefy! Stupefy!" muttered the wizard, aiming for both boys.

Harry shoved Josh behind him, and shouted "PROTEGO!" wishing with all his might that it would work like his dad and teachers showed him. He watched the spells getting closer, cringing, his eyes sliding closed but he opened one unable to keep his eyes closed.

The spells got within touching distance before they flared off and bounced back, returning to their originator who leaped aside, avoiding the spells stunned that the boy had done Wandless magic. He didn't remain that way for long, he couldn't let them get away, aiming his wand ready to fire off a spell that would most assuredly get through a simple shield charm, opening his mouth "Ossis Effergo", sneering at the boy, then his mind went numb as pain assaulted him causing him to scream in unholy agony and drop his wand. Harry cried out as the spell splintered through the shield catching him in the leg.

"LUNA!" cried the two boys in relief, both of them scrambling to get their wands, Harry slower and bum shovelling due to his injury.

"Stupefy!" cast Harry, at the same time Josh cast "Incarcerous!"

"Get his wand," Harry urged, sitting on the floor unable to move, tears prickled at his eyes he was in so much pain. "I want my dad." he managed to choke out as Luna licked at his face and howled very loudly, causing both Josh and Harry to wince at the loudness. Then he began to circle around them, growling at any sound that occurred.

"Can you get up?" asked Josh, offering his best friend his arm.

"No," denied Harry, shaking his head, his hands clenched together in agony, "I want my dad." his dad would be able to make his pain go away.

Just as he said that Luna howled again, louder than before nearly splitting the boy's eardrums.

"Good girl," said Harry, reaching over to pet her. Just then her ears perked up and her tail began wagging as she licked his face again. 'They heard' she said excitedly, hopefully they would tell his humans father.

"Do you want me to get him?" asked Josh, looking reluctant; he didn't want to leave his friend…what if he passed out? What if the bad wizard took him? He didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Yes," said Harry, before saying, "No, he's coming." Luna telepathically let him know that his dad was coming. Licking at his face again, as if she could somehow take away his pain. He buried his face into her thick fur; she'd saved him, saved both of them.

"How do you know?" asked Josh blankly.

Harry grimaced, "Luna can communicate with her pack and us," although they rarely did, instead depending on their animal instincts first and foremost…well the pack at least Luna was different. Probably because she'd been raised domesticated or because she was his familiar.

"You didn't tell me that, I'd be angry right now but I'm just too relieved." whispered Josh, sitting next to Harry keeping an eye on the unmoving bound wizard.

Just then a couple began walking down towards the pathway, and Luna went nuts, her hair fully up, growling, snarling and barking at them. Lurching at the surprised couple who Harry recognized as Mr and Mrs Scott, they paled drastically not moving from the spot.

"Are you boy's okay?" Mrs. Scott asked, her eyes roaming around the scene and landing on Harry's leg which was sitting at an odd angle.

"Janice, don't go any closer," said James, urging his wife back, staring at the still barking wolf - he'd never seen the wolf like that before. He wasn't above admitting he was utterly terrified that it did come and attack them.

"I won't don't worry," Janice said placating her husband, "She's just protecting him that's all. Just keep your wand handy." her eyes sharpening on the unconscious person nearby. She didn't need to be a genius to figure out what happened, obviously Harry had been attacked and Luna had defended him judging by the vicious looking wound on his arm. It was ripped to shreds, even with potions there was no way it would heal perfectly. Not that she cared about that! He'd tried to harm a child and in her book he should be killed on the spot.

"Bloody hell," he muttered paling further when two additional wolves joined in, one midnight black and the biggest of them all and a white female.

Harry almost gaped in surprise, the Alpha himself had come? He was guarding his back he realized, a protective rumble leaving his throat at the same time. A warm feeling spread through his heart, realizing for the first time perhaps, how much the wolves loved him. He loved them all, Luna most of all but all the others received the same amount of love from him. The alpha didn't play often, he would come up when he had food and take his first and stay nearby especially if there were cubs but other than that he stood guard over his pack with pride. His eyes began to prickle again, this time not just in pain, leaning over; he stroked the black wolf whispering "Thank you," reverently, burrowing his face in his fur much like he had done with Luna.

'We swore to look after you cub,' was all the Alpha had to say, and Harry was a cub no matter how much he had grown. He was their cub; all the wolves recognized him as such.

Flashing back to the first time he saw him, he'd given the alpha a biscuit and he'd slobbered all over him. He closed his eyes and realized the trueness of his words, he had scent marked him, he'd thought it was just them being friendly, dogs liked to lick all the time and whether Wolves liked it or not Dogs were their descendant they still had some of the instincts of the wolf. He would never do them the disservice of openly comparing them. He had read so many books on wolves, nearly all of them magical some non-magical. Oddly enough he'd learned more from observing Luna and the pack.

The padding of feet had Harry looking around hoping it was his dad; he didn't know how much more of this pain he could handle. Unfortunately it wasn't, it was one of the female wolves, her white coat was unmistakable even just her muzzle as she rounded the corner. He worried she had been hurt too, only for a moment until he saw that his dad was behind her. Relief swept through him, she must have went slower to guide him to them. "DAD!" he cried out, relieved beyond belief to see him. The wolves didn't even twitch when he made his appearance.

Severus' eyes narrowed in on the scene in front of him, his mouth twisting as he noticed the stunned wizard. It took everything in him not to go over there and show him that he should never have messed with his son! Yet he didn't, he had to deal with this legally, especially if he wanted to avoid ending up in prison. There were witnesses there that would make life uncomfortable. "Go fetch the Aurors!" he said to them, angry that they were more interested in what was going on than helping.

"Go James, be quick!" urged Janice.

"I want my mum and dad," said Josh, shivering as the adrenaline left him feeling shaken.

"Your dad works at the school doesn't he?" asked Janice, stepping forward without thinking but the wolves didn't react although Luna did eye him somewhat suspiciously.

"Yes," Josh said trembling.

"You will be fine, both of you were extremely brave, just take a few deep breaths," said Severus, stopping his inspection of Harry giving Josh the comfort he evidently needed.

Josh swallowed thickly and nodded.

Severus unwound his potions pouch and gathered a few potions, quickly unstopping the vial of pain reliever he helped Harry swallow it, watching his son relax as the pain left him. He didn't need to do a diagnosis to know Harry had been hit with a bone breaking curse. Auror grade if he wasn't mistaken since more than one bone was broken, Merlin he wanted to rip the damn wizard to shreds.

"My shield didn't work," murmured Harry, sounding embarrassed and disappointed, even in his hazy state the pain killer Severus had given him was high grade - it had to be with the state of his leg.

Grasping his sons chin, "The spell he used was an Auror grade spell, Harry, no amount of power in the shielding spell would have prevented it splintering through." he told him firmly. He'd wanted the wolves on his side, thinking they would be good allies to have, he had also thought he'd never have to use them - for years nothing out of the norm had happened now this? He owed the wolves everything; they had saved his son and his friend.

The wolves immediately tensed as pops surrounded the area, as wizards in black robes with a red boarder around it made an appearance.

"What happened here?" demanded Bryon, Severus assumed was the Head Aurors judging by his tone, stance and the badge. The others fanned out around the area, one checked to see if the unconscious wizard was still breathing.

"It's him!" said Maxwell, one of the Aurors' who was staring at the man with recognition.

"You know him?" demanded Bryon stepping forward, gazing at him as well.

"It's Amir Mohammad; he's wanted in twelve different countries! He disappeared completely of the radar in Spain!" Maxwell's tone was indignant and extremely surprised. How on earth had the wizard managed to get here of all places? He must be using a false identity, but who would help him? Gringotts certainly wouldn't dare surely? Not even for all the money in the world. He was on the posters in the Auror's office; in the number three spot for most wanted.

"Get him in," boomed Bryon, "Clark go with." he was taking no chances when it came to the people of this country. He would not let this piece of work escape and potentially harm anyone else.

"Where's Janice?" asked James, once things calmed down a bit and the culprit was gone.

"She's gone to the school to get Josh's father," explained Severus curtly, as he hoisted his son into his arms.

"He needs the hospital," said the Auror, his tone changing rapidly.

"I can heal him myself, I am a potions Master." Severus told him bluntly.

"His injuries need recorded," explained Bryon quietly, "I understand the desire to have him healed, and it will only take a moment." the boy looked ready to pass out; his head was leaning against who he presumed was his father almost sleeping.

"Then hold on," said Severus uncompromisingly, his son was not going to the hospital he wasn't leaving him there overnight by himself with this piece of dirt within a ten mile radius hell he wouldn't allow it even if it were only the same country.

"JOSH!" called Mac his face filled with worry as he ran towards his son, hugging him tightly. "What happened son?"

"That's what we will find out," said the Auror, Bryon firmly.

"Here is my address, I'm taking my son home, my wife is probably frantic." said Mac handing over his address. He'd sent her a patronus as soon as Mrs. Scott had burst into his classroom - which was thankfully empty as he didn't have students in detention or after school. He had purposely been vague on where not wishing for her to show up in hysterics.

Bryon accepted the card bemused, it wasn't normal protocol at all, both fathers were dictating the terms, but considering it was children it was maybe for best. Children would be at more ease in their own homes, but with their parents? Well he would find out soon enough. If it didn't then he would just demand that they come to the office and give their statements, it was simple as that. If he wasn't being eyed by four wolves he might have said something different.

"Go home!" said Severus, to the four wolves and just like that they bolted.

Bryon gaped; this wizard seemed to have full control over them. Perhaps he should head to the office and see what he could find out about him first.

"Thank you, Septimus," said Mac, patting him on the shoulder nodding grimly before he Apparated with his son.

"You aren't Septimus Regis are you?" asked Deke.

"Indeed," replied Severus, wondering how he'd popped up on Deke's radar.

"Talin has spoken of you often," said Deke, "S…"

"Shall we get going? It's getting dark and cold. I need to see to my son before magic begins to try and heal the damage done and I have more work to do to heal him." stated Severus sharply. That and Luna would be back at the House and getting extremely anxious at what was taking him so long. Hopefully she would be able to sense how content Harry was - she'd felt Harry's fear this far away? Not that should be surprising; she could find him no matter where he went. For that the wolf had his eternal gratitude.

"Of course," said Deke, he understood that as a father himself.

 

Seven Hours Later 

 

Severus sighed for the millionth time that night, sitting down at the roaring fire, holding a cup of coffee wishing for something much stronger. He couldn't help but be glad that he was finally able to breathe without someone else's presence at his neck. Perhaps it wasn't a good thing though, Severus thought, since the bubbling fury was coming back. Especially now that he knew just what kind of wizard Amir Mohammad was. It made him sick to his stomach, and people thought Death Eaters were bad? Merlin that wizard made them look like law abiding magical citizens.

A knock at the door had him cursing, both at the fact he was that distracted that he hadn't felt the wards shift and because he was being annoyed again. At least he didn't need to worry about Harry wakening up, the second dose of pain reliever he'd been given had knocked him out and probably for the night. Harry might be nine years old but it was the first time he'd taken such strong potions.

Opening the door he arched a tired eyebrow at Talin he was unusual sombre.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Talin softly, holding up a bottle of fire whiskey and a six set of Butterbeer.

"Why am I not surprised it got around so quickly?" Severus pointed out sardonically, but nonetheless he opened the door.

"Are you kidding? Something like this happening? Everyone is furious and quite frankly scared, I won't be startled if the kids aren't at school tomorrow." said Talin, still sounding strained. "Although considering how it could have gone…I would prefer this to any other outcome."

Severus walked through to the kitchen and grabbed two beer glasses, vowing not to consume too much fire whiskey. He wandered back through, a frown on his face as he contemplated what Talin had said; he didn't even want to think on it in reality. He always assumed everything would work out, that they were both safe here, but today had been one hell of a wake up call. He'd almost had a heart attack when the alpha spoke to him - telling him that his 'human cub' was in danger. He handed the beer glasses to Talin, as a generous amount of fire whiskey was added then the Butterbeer and passed it over.

"How is he?" asked Talin, "I heard he was injured." it was more of a question than statement since he wasn't one for listening to rumours.

"Three broken bones in his leg," said Severus, his nostrils flaring as he thought about it. "He used Ossis Effergo," his teeth gritted painfully, knowing the whole story had made his feelings much stronger. "It would have been worse if his shield hadn't been up." it could have caused Harry permanent injury, a limp, a constant pain in his leg or worse amputation.

Talin winced in sympathy, Harry must have been in agony, Severus was right, thank Merlin for his shield charm. Having finished his first drink he poured them both their second one, he really shouldn't drink more since he had work in the morning.

"He better not see the light of day or I will kill him myself." promised Severus.

"Have you ever thought about what could have happened the first time around?" said Talin, feeling a little sick as the question left his mouth.

"First time around?" echoed Severus, he was feeling rather buzzed with the alcohol so Talin's unexpected question didn't exactly penetrate his mind.

"Well if you hadn't chosen to come, if the timeline wasn't disturbed…Mac and Jill could have been mourning their son…knowing what had happened to him beforehand…I…" shuddered Talin, it was freaking him out just thinking about it. "You coming here may have saved them all." and he didn't need to explain to Severus why it would have killed Mac and Jill - for they lived for their son.

"There is little point to thinking of such things, it did not happen." stated Severus sharply, he had come back; as would his other self otherwise he wouldn't be here. Merlin he hated thinking about time travel, it messed with your head like nothing else. His mind was focusing on the pictures he had seen when he got hold of the files at the police station. He hadn't thought of them for so many years, and loathed the fact he was now.

"No, no it didn't, here's to fixing past mistakes," said Talin, clinking the glasses together and gulping the drink down, Severus might be making it seem like nothing, but if he hadn't become Septimus well a lot of lives would be different and nobody knew that - only he knew just what a difference the wizard had made to their community.


	36. Chapter 36

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 36 

Truth and Trust 

 

"Harry you need to eat, your dad will go nuts if he knows you aren't eating," Dylan told him, shoving a plate at him, with half his own lunch on it. Half a burger and dozens of French fries, it was better than nothing, he wasn't quite sure why but Septimus hated when Harry went without food. He always made sure he had more than enough to eat, and made sure he ate his dinner - even when they were over. Although if Harry got into something he would forget to eat, and he didn't seem to ever get hungry.

"Watch it!" Harry cursed, just managing to stop the greasy chips from splattering all over his Alchemy homework. Rolling his eyes as he wiped the salt and grease down his trouser leg grumbling inwardly. "I need to get this done."

"Why aren't you taking it home?" Josh asked, gazing at Harry quizzically it wasn't his usual behaviour. He didn't do his homework here, in fact he had never seen him do it once in six years of schooling together.

"The book can't be taken from the school," Harry murmured while he chewed on a few French fries, it just reminded him of how hungry he was.

"Rare book section?" Dylan said, it wasn't really a question more of a statement.

"Yeah," Harry replied, grinning sheepishly, they weren't normally allowed out of the library actually, but he'd convinced the librarian to do it during recess. It helped that the book was heavily charmed to prevent any damages, well accidental ones, like getting food on it or dropping it. It couldn't be taken past the school wards, one seventeen year old had forgotten about it a few years ago, the wards had locked down on her and the racket caused by the magic wailing had been unbelievably loud. The really rare books weren't allowed to be handled by anyone under sixteen and not without gloves and they definitely couldn't be removed from their case never mind the library.

"That's not Latin," Josh remarked, learning over to see the book.

"No, Italian, Ciovanni Carbonelli, I don't have books on Alchemy, but I think I'll ask dad for some," Harry said, his lips pursed, his Italian wasn't as good as his Latin since he'd been taking Latin lessons since he was four basically, that language came second nature to him, Italian came harder, especially considering it was an older version of Italian and with words being used he wasn't familiar with. His dad had encouraged his love for reading, he had so many books that it was unbelievable, none on Alchemy yet, but he was hopeful.

"Well you wont be getting that one," Dylan snorted in amusement, "Do you want something else to eat?" he was still hungry, digging his money out of his pocket he counted it up. He had enough for some crisps from the machine and maybe a few sweets. They were sitting at a big round table, not many people were left since lunch was nearly over.

"Actually, yes, can you get me some French fries?" Harry asked, handing over some money without looking at it. "A chocolate bar as well, I really need to get this finished, if you need to use my money to get something else do it." a frown building up on his face, before he quickly deciphered what it said and began to write in his own words what he wanted to say in his notebook.

Harrison Regis 

year six 

What is Alchemy? 

Alchemy is an influential tradition whose practitioners have, from antiquity, claimed it to be the precursor to profound powers. As described by Paul-Jacques Malouin in The Encyclopaedia of Diderot it is the chemistry of the subtlest kind which allows one to observe extraordinary chemical operations at a more rapid pace-ones that require a long time for nature to produce. Definitions of the objectives of alchemy are varied but historically have typically included one or more of the following goals: the creation of the Philosopher's stone; the ability to transmute base metals into the noble metals like gold or silver and development of an elixir of life, which confers youth and longevity.

Though alchemy played a significant role in the development of early modern science, it differs significantly from modern science in its inclusion of Hermetic principles and practices related to mythology, magic, religion, and spirituality. It is recognized as a protoscience that contributed to the development of modern chemistry and medicine. Alchemists developed a structure of basic laboratory techniques, theory, terminology, and experimental method, some of which are still in use today. However, alchemists predated modern foundations of chemistry, such as scientific scepticism, atomic theory, the modern understanding of a chemical element and a chemical substance, the periodic table and conservation of mass and stoichiometry. Instead, they believed in four elements, and cryptic symbolism and mysticism was an integral part of alchemical work. 

"Why did I take Alchemy again?" Harry grumbled, as he put his pen down, this was the sort of thing his teacher should have given them at the start of term, not near the end, although he understood why she had, it was extremely difficult to put into words. He was trying to put it into his own words, but many of them were way over his head. He was only ten years old after all, but he was very advanced. So far he'd only explored in detail the individual symbols that compose alchemical emblems and develops the ability to analyse and read alchemical emblems. A great deal of graphic material, examples of emblems, is contained in these lessons. The lessons included; How to recognise alchemical symbols - The geometry of alchemical emblems - Triangles, squares and circles in emblems - Symbols in opposition to one another - Resolution of opposites like Male/female, Resolution of opposites snake - Trees - An initial look at birds - Variations between different versions of emblems - Animals in the emblem space - The human figure - The Lion - The Dragon - Different types of emblems - The general alchemical process.

"Because you thought it would be like Potions?" Josh replied, nabbing a few chips from the plate.

"Well it's not," Harry said his lips pursed, "It's a mixture of science and potions, magic, faith and chemicals all mixed into one."

"Why do you think there's only five people in that class?" Dylan enquired, as he sat down obviously having heard the end of their conversation. Placing the food at the centre away from Harry's work the chocolate bar went right next to him. He had decided to get Harry a chocolate frog and a packet of sugar quills. "This is a complicated subject, only really smart people can figure this stuff out, I am smart but I couldn't even begin to understand the complexity behind it. Give me Potions and Chemistry any day."

"But that's all Alchemy is!" Harry protested, "And I think you could do it if you applied yourself." Dylan was the smartest of them, although at test times they all had their good and bad subjects but between them they helped each other out and tutored each other. Dylan was brilliant at Chemistry and Charms, Josh was best at Transfiguration and defence.

"I didn't take Italian, and my Latin is rusty," Dylan said shaking his head, "It's gibberish to me."

"That's only because you stopped taking Latin lessons as soon as you could," Josh pointed out, nabbing more chips.

Dylan shrugged, "I wanted to learn Spanish, plus I'm still learning Latin, just not in lessons," you couldn't learn magic without learning Latin it was impossible. "Although I do think about going to the after school lessons, I like the idea of creating my own spells." he added devilishly. "Like your dad."

"Then you'll definitely need Latin," Harry agreed, his dad always said they could create their own spells that the possibilities were endless. It didn't surprise him that Dylan wanted to create his own spells, he had every single one of his dad's books, on spell crafting. "I take it you'll be taking spell crafting next year?"

"I thought you had to be thirteen?" Dylan confessed.

"It's on the subject list for our potential classes this year," Harry told them, he was tempted to take it but he couldn't not without dropping a different subject his timetable was already full. Or would be when he added Wandless classes to the list, he'd been given permission by the Headmaster to do it. "Haven't you looked yet?"

"No, I had too much homework last night," Dylan replied, "I know, I know I should have done it earlier," he added knowing what Harry and Josh were going to say. "I ended up playing the computer with my brother, next thing I know my mums complaining that its past my bedtime." he said drolly.

"Ah, so that's why you were so tired!" Josh exclaimed, sniggering quietly. He'd been bored and gone over to Harry's for a game of Quidditch, they rarely played in the play park, bad memories. Dylan understood thankfully, and never asked to go. It had scared them half to death, just how close they'd come to being hurt or worse. Well it was 'or worse' Josh and Harry had overheard the Auror and their parents talking. The wizard had kidnapped hundreds of children all over the world, getting them addicted to extremely dangerous potions and selling them off to the highest bidder. That was only his 'part-time job' the Auror had said, and went on to tell them that he was a terrorist, he'd killed so many people, but only able to prove twenty-two jobs, but suspected he was in dozens of others. It had been hugely embarrassing afterwards with his parents coming to get him from school, they'd only relented on the security recently. That was only because Septimus, Harry's dad had suggested a Portkey, which Harry had wrapped around his neck at all times. It couldn't be removed by anyone, their P.E teacher had tried to remove it only to end up getting a shock. They weren't supposed to wear jewellery in P.E but an exception had been made and approved by Headmaster Adison - for both of them.

Dylan just smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Finished," Harry said giving off a cheer, "I'm dreading next year though, if this is an beginners course and next year is an advanced course it's going to be difficult."

"I'm sure your dad will help," Dylan suggested, finishing off his food.

"Dad doesn't know much about Alchemy, it wasn't something he studied," Harry said shaking his head. Hogwarts didn't offer that subject, but people here didn't know his dad had attended school, they thought he was home schooled. He wasn't sure why his dad insisted on the lie, just like he didn't understand why he was Severus at home but everyone else thought he was Septimus. He'd never asked, he was just used to it, it was all he remembered - well that and bad dreams sometimes that he didn't understand. A purple faced man, a red faced woman and a dark enclosed space and the hunger. He had a few theory's but they were probably wrong.

"Come now boys, shoo!" one of the cleaners said, trying to usher the three children out of the lunch hall so they could clean up. "Classes will be starting soon, go on before you're late."

Harry, Dylan and Josh jerked up, looking around in surprise, they hadn't even realized everyone else was gone - or heard it getting quiet. Hastily, but carefully Harry put the book in his bag, rolled up his drying homework and slid it inside as well as his pens. Grabbing his sweets, Josh grabbed the last of the French fries on his plate before they all murmured their goodbyes as they scampered out of the lunch hall.

"I'm going to the library," Harry told them, it got really packed after school with students all wanting to take books out - he didn't want to have to wait in a huge line. He was going straight home, he didn't have any after school activities today, they were mostly finished with.

"Our next class is on that level, Harry," Josh reminded him absently. His favourite class, Transfiguration, his favourite teacher as well.

"The holidays can't come quick enough," Dylan groaned, as he suppressed a yawn. He would sleep for as long as possible, but they all felt like this by the end of the year and for the first few months of the new term. He had to remind himself he had only two more classes and he was free for months.

"Are you going on holiday this year?" Harry asked both of them as they stalked towards the library quickly. They were very strict about them not being late for classes unless there was a very good reason for it. In fact the potions teacher didn't allow students to come in if they were late, and the cauldrons had already been set up.

"In three weeks in Aspen, we're going skiing, Dad's an expert and he's wanted to teach us for years, but mum put her foot down insisting that only when we were old enough would they go." Dylan laughed, "I don't think mum likes the thought of Skiing to be honest, she can't even skate."

"But kids go skiing all the time," Josh said confused, as they stepped into the library, "Don't they?" he whispered - keeping quiet seeing they were in the library.

"Yeah," Dylan nodded in agreement, "It's just now we're older she's ran out of excuses." sniggering softly remembering the look on his mums face when she'd finally had to give in. His dad hadn't even waited, he was out of the house in a shot to book the holiday. He hoped the resort was in a magic part of Aspen, since his mum wouldn't worry so much if she could openly use magic and not constantly keep them under supervision. "What about your parents?" they were both teachers and liked to get away during the summer and spent time with Josh - they usually did every year. His parents didn't though, in fact they'd only been abroad three times, this would be the fourth - although it was always great fun. His dad had brought eight outfits that would be warm enough for such severely cold weather. It was four more than Harry, he'd never been on holiday, and Harry didn't seem to mind, you couldn't really go on holiday when you had pets like wolves and snakes.

"I don't know, they've not said anything…after what happened last year I don't think they're keen on me going anywhere - hell they wanted to pull me from school and get me taught at home. Dad was this close to agreeing with her," Josh, illustrating just how close with his thumb and index finger. "But I think he realized that if something was going to happen it would happen whether they were at home or if I was a million miles away."

Dylan's good mood sobered quicker than lightening, he remembered that week, as if it were only yesterday it happened. Although that wasn't accurate, he hadn't been told until days afterwards when he finally recovered from being sick. Although after he'd found out he'd felt a different kind of sick, he had been horror struck for his two best friends. They had been different for weeks after it happened, but they'd bounced back with everyone's help - even the teachers had branded together to make it easier for them. He'd wanted to pummel the wizard to death, for daring to hurt his best friends. Especially Harry who had been absent from school until he was better. It was true about Josh's mum though, as embarrassed as Josh appeared, he could see he was also grateful for her - at least in the beginning after it happened.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked, returning to them unaware of their previous conversation.

"Yep, I can't wait, we're supposed to be learning about the Patronus charm today," Dylan said, his previous mood disappearing as excitement began again. "And the charm to repel Boggarts."

"We already know about the Patronus charm, and we won't be learning how to cast it," Harry pointed out, but that was only because they'd read ahead. "And I never understood why that spell isn't part of the defence curriculum."

"Well I wouldn't consider a Boggart dark," Josh commented idly, as they leaned against the wall beside the charms classroom.

"They could be, depends on what you're afraid off," Harry replied thoughtfully, what was he scared off? What would a Boggart turn into with him? He didn't know he couldn't think of anything that really scared him other than disappointing his dad or losing him. Shrugging indifferently, they wouldn't be facing a Boggart anyway, would they? "You don't think we will have a Boggart in the class today?"

"No, they tell us before doing practical work, we will just be practicing the incantation today…" Dylan said his tone thoughtful, perhaps doubting his own word.

"It's easy," Harry commented, "We'll be doing some practical work today…or a pop quiz."

"Ugh," Josh muttered in complaint, "I really don't want another pop quiz, we've already done our end of the year tests! If I see one more I'll scream."

"How do you think you did in the English tests? Did you write a story or a theory?" Harry asked, they'd been too exhausted to talk about it yesterday.

"Theory," Josh and Dylan said in sync, ignoring the others that began to circle.

"I decided on a story, although I think I should have chosen theory," Harry admitted.

"Me too," Dion claimed, from across the way. "I hope it doesn't affect my grades." they'd given you options on what to write about, three in total and she'd picked one that sounded the best, after writing it she was less sure.

"Good afternoon everyone," the teacher said, flicking the door open and allowing the students entrance. They all quickly piled in, looking around for clues as to what they would be doing today but couldn't find one.

\-----------0

"LUNA!" Harry called out, grinning widely as he jogged over to his familiar. It didn't seem at all possible but they had gotten even closer since she'd saved him. Without her who knew what would have happened? If she hadn't distracted him they could have been taken or worse killed right there and then. He'd heard his dad talking to Talin, oops, Headmaster Adison when he said that without the shield charm he could have lost his leg or potentially his life if left unhealed long enough.

"That's my dad, I'll see you later Harry," Josh said, running his hand through his hair, he'd just got them to relent on security why was his dad here? Grumbling half heartedly under his breath, he wandered over waving at Harry, letting him know without saying anything that he would see him later. Dylan had remained behind to ask the teacher a few things, telling them just to head off.

Harry waved back, before hoisting his bag onto his back and wandering back home with Luna flanking him, keeping him safe from all harm.

"Schools finished for summer, Luna, it will be just you, me and dad for a while," Harry told her as he brushed his hand through her thick hair. He was looking forward to spending time with his dad, all week he only really got an hour or so with him between homework and his dad writing his next book. At the weekend both of them liked to sleep in a few hours, then he did more homework, while his dad brewed potions although Sunday was their one day when they didn't do anything. With the rare exception if he had too much homework to do on Saturday and couldn't get it all done. It had only happened twice, he'd learned to have all his homework done by Sunday.

Luna nudged him as she agreed with him silently, her watchful eyes keeping an eye on their surroundings.

"Already home," Harry said sighing softly, feeling his shoulder relaxing as he wandered in, Luna as always following him.

Moving into the living room he saw it was empty, so he did what he always did when that happened.

"DAD I'm home!" Harry yelled, listening intently for a reply.

"I'll be up in a minute, ask Heather to put the dinner on," Severus called up, from where he was situated in the Potions lab.

\--------0

Potions Lab 

"Alright," Severus heard Harry shout back.

Breathing deeply, trying to relax but it was a futile exercise, he had been tense all day, even brewing couldn't help him one iota. Time was running out, he'd been saying he would tell Harry for the past six months, he couldn't, wouldn't spring this on Harry and then take him to the UK that was wrong on so many levels. No, he needed time to come to terms with what he would be told, as much as he would love to keep Harry oblivious it just wasn't possible. He couldn't do that to Black, Lupin or Minerva hell even Filius didn't deserve it.

Merlin help him, being here had turned him bloody soft, Severus couldn't help but muse wryly.

They deserved to know Harry was alive and well, his mind travelled to the last time he saw them. Their eyes wide with worry, fear and undiluted hope that the Goblins could somehow come through for them. Minerva cared for him, even if it had taken him a long time to admit it, she didn't deserve to go on thinking something had happened to him and that he had failed and Harry was dead. While he didn't care for Black or Lupin, Harry's death had destroyed them, while it would have made him smug in the past - at seeing them so desolate after everything they'd put him through, he wasn't that man anymore.

Telling them required telling Harry everything, over the years he had expected Harry to question things. Like why he was Septimus to everyone else but Severus at home with nobody around other than them and the House-elves. Yet he'd never asked, he was ten years old, extremely smart, and it wasn't just a proud parent in him talking, he was smarter than the sixteen year old students back at Hogwarts. Admittedly there was some things they hadn't learnt yet that sixth year students would know, but there was also a lot of information he had that the students at Hogwarts would be totally oblivious about.

His son had been learning about Alchemy for Merlin's sake, Alchemy! Before the subject had been removed you couldn't take it before you were fifteen years old.

He wasn't looking forward to this at all.

Severus closed his mind off, doing the mindless task of filling the vials with the potion he'd just created. He had no idea how to tell the boy he loved more than his own life that the magical world had abandoned him and left him for dead…how he had stood by and done nothing. Well he hadn't really, he had always rescued Harry and brought him up, even before, oh even after all these years trying to understand this paradox he was in was extremely distasteful, and gave him the worst headaches.

No matter how Harry reacted, he had to give him time and patience to deal with this.

He just had no idea if he could tell him the complete uncensored truth.


	37. Chapter 37

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 37 

The Truth 

 

Severus made his way to the living room, trying to keep a grip on his composure. Not even facing the Dark Lord had made him feel this way. He was terrified Harry would hate him for what happened, for something that was in his past, quite literally for him a lifetime ago. The thought of Harry hating him wounded his heart just imagining it, if it could hurt imagining what would it be like experiencing the real thing? No, he wouldn't think on it, this had to happen whether he liked the outcome or not. He just hoped that Harry would understand these things had happened - were not part of his future now.

"Are you alright, dad?" Harry asked, looking up from his spot on the two seater couch where he was currently fiddling with paper. He hadn't seen that look on his face since he'd been attacked, that was a year ago now. The wizard had been imprisoned and would be executed for his crimes after he'd served a life sentence.

"We need to talk," Severus told Harry his tone distracted as he sat on the main couch.

Harry bit his lip to stop himself saying 'we are' his dad didn't look in the mood for much of anything today, never mind smiling or smirking or giving him a deadpanned look for his cheekiness - not that he was ever cheeky to his dad, at least not very often. "Alright," Harry agreed, putting his homework to the side, levitating his schoolbag to the hallway where it always stayed on a hook next to the cloaks.

"Come over here," Severus requested, pointing to the seat next to him.

Frowning lightly, concern churning in his gut he took a seat beside his dad staring at him intently as if he could somehow get the answer that way. Not that it worked, but his dad just became even more closed off. "Does it have something to do with what happened last year?" Harry questioned.

"No, it has nothing to do with that," Severus revealed his lips twisting as if he wanted to let a snarl leave his lips. He didn't even like thinking about what could have happened never mind what actually had. If Harry had not been injured…he would have killed the damn wizard for hurting his son. His son…dear Merlin, would Harry even want to acknowledge he had been his son in a few moments? Would their relationship that had strengthened so much over the years be over for something that had happened when he was ignorant?

Harry said nothing to that, other than to stare utterly baffled, his dad always had something to say especially if it was worth speaking about. To see him like this was horrible, what could he have to say that was getting him so tongue tied? "We aren't moving away are we?" Harry rasped out aghast, his eyes wide as each scenario began to play out in his head.

Strengthening his resolve seeing that he was panicking his son beyond all measures, "Have you ever wondered why the House-Elves call me Severus yet everyone else has called me Septimus?" thinking perhaps that this was the best way to begin this conversation, and glean what Harry's understanding of the situation was.

"Sometimes," Harry admitted shrugging his shoulders.

Severus nodded not truly surprised; Harry had known up with it, it was normal to him in some ways, so why would he truly think about it all that much? It wasn't what he would have wanted, but the House-Elves knew who he truly was, they were bonded to him it was natural for them to wish to use his real name - just as natural for him not to want to forget who he truly was. As much as he loved this place, he wasn't truly Septimus Regis, although he wished to be very deeply. If there was anything real about this was his love for Harry, and the fact Harry was his son in blood just as much as Lily and James'.

"That's because Septimus isn't my real name, my real name as you've probably already guessed a long time ago is Severus, Severus Snape." the potions master continued. "And I am not from this time, Harry; I am a time-traveller."

"This time? But time-travel is only possible by a few hours…isn't it? It's what all the books say!" Harry asked bewildered.

"Years ago I would have agreed with you," Severus answered, nodding his head in agreement. "It is a ritual that the Goblins came up with, and perfected over the years."

"But Goblin's can't tolerate most wizards…so why would they help you?" Harry then asked.

Severus' lips twitched, that was his clever boy, and he read absolutely anything he could get his hands on. He had encouraged it as much as possible, letting Harry know he was proud of his hard work. Honestly he reminded him so much of Lily - it no longer hurt to think of her, over the years her letter had been the nourishment his soul needed to heal as well as raising Harry. "That's a very good question, something I didn't question too much, I think part of them desperately wanted to see if it worked but wouldn't have risked one of their own. Yet when I went back they were very helpful, mostly to prevent the timeline from screwing up."

"Why did you go back in time? Was I different before?" Harry asked eager for more information.

Severus' heart almost broke at the sight of his son so eager for information that could completely destroy him. How could he tell Harry he had been abandoned by everyone? That he had been a fucking arsehole, bitter and angry just because of whom his father was?

"Let me tell you a little bit about the past," Severus said softly, noticing the House-Elf leaving out of the corner of his eye. "Back in Britain there was a nasty war breaking out, a wizard had decided that all non-magical or Muggle-born…"

"Muggle-Born?" Harry asked confused.

"Someone born with non-magical parents," Severus told him, there was no discrimination here; he hadn't heard the word Muggle-Born since coming here. "That is what they are referred to as over there, as I was saying a wizard named Tom Riddle had decided that they had no place in the magical world and that non-magical people were beneath him. He is not known by that name, in fact only a few people are aware of his true origins. He goes by a name he fashioned for himself, Lord Voldemort."

"Flight of death?" Harry muttered ruefully.

"Very apt description of him, ironically enough I am Lord Voldemort is an anagram of his real name. His power grew so great that people began to fear him, and his name. Thus the name You-Know-Who was created by the press and everyone began to say it. As his hold grew, he began to attract more followers to himself. There was a time when he was extremely charismatic, persuasive and very handsome."

"Was this during your time before he came back?" Harry asked in horror, "How do you look so young?" his dad didn't even look thirty.

"He began to gather followers before he left school, fifty years ago nearly. This was before my time, and he travelled all over the world, learning foreign magic and rituals before returning to Britain. His presence wasn't truly felt until your mother father and I was in our early years at Hogwarts." Severus stated calmly. Now that he was telling the tale he found he couldn't stop.

"What kind of rituals?" Harry enquired curiously.

"Inquisitive as ever," Severus replied in a thoughtful tone. "Ones that would help him overcome death, but regretfully there is no way to prevent yourself dying, even with a philosopher stone, if you are hit with the correct curse at the right time there is nothing that can prevent death from taking you."

"But he doesn't have one does he? The only one in existence belongs to Nicolas Flamel, well…known one anyway, our teacher said she'd love to see it and examine it." Harry revealed grinning as he reminded the wistful tone in which she had spoken of it.

"No, no he doesn't have one," Severus answered, "Although I think he would take it if the opportunity arose."

"Did you stop him dad?" Harry wanted to know, "You said he goes by the name not that he went by it…" he trailed off thoughtfully.

"Indeed," Severus said proudly, his black eyes glinting in a way that Harry just loved. "You are correct, he did not die, and no I did not stop him." after a moment of building up his courage he replied "It was you."

"It was me that what?" Harry asked blankly, he refused to believe what his dad had said - surely he got the wrong end of the stick?

"Yes, Harry you heard correctly, it was you. Back to the story, while at Hogwarts I became friends with wizards that your mother didn't like. She made that abundantly clear, there would have came a time when she would have asked me to choose if the incident during our fifth year, that is to say we were fifteen." Severus explained, "During a rather humiliating experience I called your mother a rather harsh name for Muggle-Borns…and she in turn said something to me that was rather harsh. In a moment of anger our friendship was destroyed, it didn't help that Lily, your mother was under pressure not to associate with someone from a different house from her, especially a Slytherin."

"Being in a different house means you can't be friends with someone?" Harry asked sceptically - he didn't like the sound of Hogwarts at all. Headmaster Adison always said you should befriend people from all walks of life, that by doing that you'd learn something new and be able to understand people. In fact Britain didn't sound nice at all; there must be a reason why this Tom Riddle believed what he did.

"At Hogwarts yes," Severus revealed honestly, it was rare to see anyone associate with another outside their houses. Especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin, admittedly there was the occasion where siblings were placed in different houses causing a lapse in the complete isolation of houses. Those were usually Ravenclaw and Gryffindor or Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

"What happened?" Harry asked, his dad had never told him this, not in all the stories he'd told. He had always made Hogwarts sound magical, not like this - bullying was strictly forbidden at his school. If you were caught bullying you'd get detention for weeks at time, and if it got bad and continued they would make you stay inside - or if it was really bad you would be suspended. They say it was because it was so dangerous, especially with magic.

Knowing what his son was talking about Severus continued, "Your mum and I parted ways, she married your dad and had you, I on the other hand gained my Mastery in Potions and did a very bad thing."

"Bad thing? Is that why we came here?" Harry enquired.

"No, not really," Severus answered before going on to explain, "I began to be drawn in by the Dark Arts, enthralled with them, I naively agreed with some of Voldemort's goals, you see my dad wasn't a kind man, Harry, he was abusive to both my mother and me. I grew up hating non-magical people I joined him and became a Death Eater."

"But you don't anymore, isn't that right, dad?" Harry said firmly, he knew it was true he spoke often and at length with his friend's parents and two of them were non-magical.

"That's correct," Severus replied, "I realized how idiotic I was, and my anger was directed at those it should have been." well, mostly, it was only when he had taken Harry and realized he had a child that was relying on him and he couldn't keep being so bitter and angry that truly enabled him to let go of all past hatred. Of course, Harry didn't realize what being a Death Eater was, it was just a name to him right now.

Harry nodded his head in understanding, "I don't understand what it has to do with me, dad!" he exclaimed after a few seconds.

"We are getting there," Severus chided softly, his lips twitching - so impatient.

"I was a loyal Death Eater for a few years, but like many others we realized we had gotten in too deep, we hadn't realized what we were getting into - who we were dealing with. You see Harry, you don't just hand in your resignation, and your service to him is for life. It wasn't until your mum and your lives were threatened that I realized what I needed to do." Severus told him. Seeing the confused look on Harry's face, he couldn't blame him, this was so much to take in and it wasn't over yet. "You see I had overheard the beginning of a prophecy along with another Death Eater, the words were parroted back to Voldemort and he immediately began to plan the deaths of yet unborn children."

Harry's jaw dropped, a sick look appearing on his face.

"I went to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore and begged him to keep your mother safe when he announced he was going after your family. He gave me an ultimatum, I either spy on Voldemort or he would send me to Azkaban Prison."

"Isn't that the one with Dementors?" Harry whispered appalled, they say in the book it was the most horrifying prison ever. That people went mad, that there was no hope or rehabilitating them. They say that they were so unhinged that most prisoners ended up back inside.

Severus raised an impressed eyebrow despite the dire conversation; perhaps he should have kept a closer eye on his son's reading habits. It couldn't be in any of the books Harry had since the majority of them he had actually read himself. Perhaps it was at school; although why they would be discussing prisons he had absolutely no idea. "It is."

"Is that why you came back? To stay safe?" Harry then enquired. "If you came back did that mean mum could have been saved?" he didn't think so he knew his dad loved his mum, he could see it.

"No, son, I couldn't, the goblins weren't sure how far back the ritual would take me, and it could have taken me fifty years in the past for all they knew. Unfortunately it wasn't to be, it was only seven years in total that I was able to go back. Believe me; if I could…I would have saved them." Severus told him, squeezing his shoulder the emotion thick in his voice showed the truthfulness.

"I became Dumbledore's spy, and your parents went into hiding soon afterwards, they went under the Fidelius charm." Severus told him.

"So that's why you didn't want to talk about it," Harry whispered guessing correctly what happened without needing told. He'd asked his dad seven months ago about that charm - needing help with his homework. Usually his dad would tell him vocally but instead he'd gave him a book and went to his potions lab - that hadn't been like his dad but he hadn't thought much of it at the time. "You were a spy?" he couldn't help but be awed, his dad was like James Bond!

"It did bring the past flashing back," Severus admitted, removing his hand from his sons shoulder, would it be welcomed when he heard everything? "Then on Halloween our world came crashing down around us." yes, them both, Harry lost his family and he had lost the only thing he had given a shit about back then. Harry must already be going numb with the influx of information…he hadn't reacted to the knowledge that his parents had been viciously betrayed by someone who trusted them with their lives.

Harry's eyes widened again, swallowing thickly, his dad had never told him how his parents died, just that they would have given anything to raise him - that they'd loved him more than anything else in the world. Seeing his dad's pain he had stopped asking.

"Your parents were betrayed; they trusted the wrong man with their lives. The Dark Lord Voldemort went to your home at Godric's Hollow." Severus told him weakly, he had never wanted to tell him - stupidly he had just wished they could remain secluded that Harry would remain a child forever. How could he be a child after hearing all this? "Your father tried his hardest to fight Voldemort, but he didn't stand a chance." the image of James Potter flashing through his mind, dead to the world. "Don't get me wrong, your dad was very capable, he was an Auror after all and that is the hardest job to acquire in the Britain." within the Ministry of magic at least.

"How?" Harry asked.

"He went painlessly Harry," Severus said honestly, "The killing curse."

Harry swallowed thickly nodding holding back tears somehow it didn't comfort him at all.

"Your mother was found up the stairs, next to your cot, obviously nobody knows exactly what happened but your mother must have cast some powerful sacrificial magic because blood wards were created out of them." Severus told him. "Dumbledore sent Hagrid, the keeper of keys at Hogwarts to retrieve you from the ruins of Godric's Hollow. He was ordered to take you to the only family you had left."

Harry blinked, only family he had left? He was so distracted by that to get emotional over knowing what happened to his mum, "I didn't go straight to you did I?" the images from his nightmares flashed back to haunt him. But they were hazy at best; he shook off those thoughts refusing to dwell on them.

"No, no Harry you didn't," Severus sighing softly in defeat. "Dumbledore used your mother's blood to activate the blood wards, to keep you safe from the remaining Death Eaters. Forgetting that sometimes those that should care, family, just don't."

"Your godfather, Sirius Black was arrested for their murder; everyone assumed he was the secret keeper." Severus continued bitterly, "Then the celebrations started they hailed you a hero, daubing you with the title of the Boy-Who-Lived." forgetting the deaths that it had cost them to live their insipid cowardly lives.

"Assumed? That's the bad thing everyone thought he did?" Harry stated, remembering that from his bedtime stories his dad used to tell him.

"Yes," revealed Severus, "It wasn't as simple as that, Sirius Black in his fury tracked down the real traitor who was more cunning than anyone could have anticipated. He began to goad your godfather, shouting at the top of his lungs why he had betrayed them, and then the traitor used a blasting curse, in the process killing twelve non-magical people before cutting his own finger off and turning into an Animagus form and fleeing down the sewers. Black was arrested for their murders and your parents before being carted off to Azkaban without a trial." when everything calmed down, when they left their guard down the Death Eaters had gone after the Longbottoms and cursed them into insanity. Yes, James Potter's death had been painless, what they'd done to Frank and Alice…was beyond comprehension.

"Why didn't you make sure they knew who it really was?" Harry asked perturbed.

"I was warned against changing time too much, if I did I could potentially be causing a rift in time." Severus said softly. "Knowing that it couldn't be changed too much, your godfather still said he would take the punishment all over again but if its any consolation I did what I could for him Harry." despite the fact he didn't like him - and probably never would.

"I know you would dad," Harry told him. "Who was it?"

"Peter Pettigrew, he befriended your father at the same time as your godfather and another, Remus Lupin you will like him he is very much like you he loves to read." Severus told him wryly.

"What happened to him? Is he still alive?" Harry's green eyes were filled with fire and anger, probably for the second time in his life.

"I have no idea, the probability of him being alive is extremely likely, I came back before we could find out," Severus revealed.

"We?" Harry was curious now.

"Everything was quiet for the next ten years until the night you were due at Hogwarts…your name was called out but nobody stepped forward." Severus managed to get out without choking on his own words. He couldn't look at Harry's green eyes, he just couldn't. "As soon as the sorting was over, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall who is the Transfiguration teacher, head of Gryffindor house and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and myself went to Privet Drive to find out why you didn't get on the train to Hogwarts."

Harry reared back as if he'd been struck, moving away from Severus, he didn't want to know. Regardless he stared at his dad barely able to conceal his accusation and betrayal. The only thing keeping him sitting there was the hope that he was wrong. Why wouldn't his dad raise him? It made no sense; he just wanted this to be a nightmare he would wake up from. He shook his head blindly, his heart pounding loudly; he didn't want to hear this.

"Your aunt and uncle, the Dursley's they no longer lived there, or that is what we were told by the people living there. Nobody was willing to speak to us regarding them, the only other person that could have told us was also absent, a squib by the name of Arabella Figg, and so Dumbledore demanded I find out while he and Minerva travelled back to Hogwarts to see if they could find an address for you." Severus told him, never once able to meet his eyes; he didn't want to see the betrayal written in those beautiful eyes that had only ever looked at him with love.

"Don't!" Harry didn't want to hear this but he was stuck on the spot unable to move.

"I found the information and went back to Hogwarts with it," Severus continued speaking despite the fact he didn't want to Harry had to know everything. "It was I who agreed to prepare you for a magical burial, but I found something I did not expect…"

"What do you mean?" Harry breathed out, hope blooming renewed that somehow he hadn't been abandoned.

"I could feel my magic…dark magic surrounding you, only when the goblins began discussing it did I realise what it was…a Golem imbued with your blood and hair that I had created…my other self had already taken you from the Dursley's and left it in its place…what I was seeing was evidence of a time paradox." Severus explained. "Do not try and understand it, I've known for nearly seven years and I still don't truly get it."

Swallowing the bile back, Harry jumped to his feet and bolted towards his bedroom, his head spinning - he couldn't even begin to truly processing everything he'd learned. Throwing himself on his bed, the tears began to pour relentlessly down his face. Grabbing one of the teddies he didn't use but had kept since he'd had it forever and hugged it close needing some form of comfort.

Severus watched Harry's retreat unsurprised, his black eyes tormented. Did he give Harry space? Or did he force him to face it? In the end he couldn't take it, standing up after a few minutes of silence he began to walk towards Harry's bedroom, unsure of the reception he'd receive. His heart jerked painfully hearing his son crying, it always made him feel like a failure. Breathing out shakily, he moved over to the bed and began to stroke the back of his head, saying nothing - knowing there was nothing he could say to make it better.

Harry feeling his dad so close, he couldn't help it he leapt towards him, hugging him around the middle, desperate for comfort. He continued to cry, he couldn't stop it, not even when it was difficult to breathe because of it. Then his dad began speaking and he forgot everything even crying as he listened.

"I love you, son. I always have and always will, nothing will change that. I regret a lot in my life…but there is one thing I am most proud of, one thing I know I did right - and that's you." Severus confessed a single tear made its way down his face. He had sworn never to let anything hurt him yet he had caused him the biggest hurt of all. "I thought coming back to fix things was my second chance…but it wasn't, you were. You helped me start living, before you I just existed; there is no parent prouder of their son than I am of you."


	38. Chapter 38

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 38 

More Information 

 

After a few days of silence Severus took Harry to a secluded rocky part of the beach close to their home, Luna as always came with them. He wasn't an outdoors person, but staying cooped up in a silent house was driving him insane. He was hoping that a change of scenery would help Harry open up about everything he had heard. He would have preferred anger, shouting, anything really than this void that Harry had sunk into. He'd spent a lot of time outside with the other wolves; probably trying to process everything he'd been told.

"Talk to me, Harry, tell me how you feel," Severus asked his son, staring at him from where he sat perched on a rock. Harry was sitting in the sand, just a few meters from him, his feet being lapped by waves that danced by every so often. Luna was lunging at the water, jumping in and enjoying the coolness of it. Severus was praying he could somehow get his son to talk; he was nothing if not determined though so he would do it. He didn't care how long it took; he wouldn't lose him not to this.

"You always made Hogwarts sound…fascinating," Harry said, finally talking. "Why?"

"Waiting to attend…I was extremely excited, as was your mum, Lily couldn't wait to learn magic, I on the other hand couldn't wait to get away from Spinners End." Severus explained quietly, he understood what Harry was asking without him outright saying anything. "Harry I wasn't about to colour your opinion of anything, especially not Hogwarts. Just because my experience wasn't fully happy…well it wasn't that way for everyone. I can't say I hated school, I enjoyed learning very much, and my time with your mother was…irreplaceable."

"You were bullied," Harry said or rather stated he knew it was true it would be the only real reason someone hates school. Sure people would grumble about workload and having to do it, but that wouldn't leave its mark this long after leaving school - at least he didn't think so.

"As were a lot of others," Severus pointed out, not wishing to talk about that part of his life. Least of all with Harry, he couldn't tell the child his father had been his main tormentors. He had forgiven Potter a long time ago, right after he realized how deeply his feelings for Harry ran, thanks to James Potter he had a chance to experience fatherhood, and it was a love greater than any other he'd experienced.

"It was my father wasn't it?" Harry asked, turning to face his dad, a serious look on his face. It was why his dad didn't have many stories about him, despite the fact they'd all gone to the same school for seven years. He knew everyone in his year, despite the fact that half took different classes from him.

"Harry it was a long time ago, quite literally for me, he adored you and that is all that should matter." Severus told him, sternness and determination written across his face. It was at that moment Severus realized he had truly changed, years ago he would have laid bare everything James Potter had done to him; let him see his father wasn't fully the good man everyone liked to think he was.

Harry nodded thoughtfully, standing up he sat next to his dad on the massive rock that looked surprisingly clean for where it was. "What about Remus?" was asked after a few moments of silence, both of them staring out at the waves, its peacefulness disturbed only by Harry and Severus' worry and fears.

"What would you like to know?" Severus enquired, relaxing slightly. It seemed Harry had processed everything and was finally branching out in his questions - there was hope after all.

"Was he my father's friend?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, he later became your mothers friend as well," Severus explained, his eyes drifting to Luna who was jumping out of the water and shaking herself off, getting both of them wet before she lay down in the sand. She trusted them both implacably, and knew they'd never hurt one another.

"Did he end up in Azkaban too?" Harry whispered sadly. He couldn't imagine living in that prison, the book just described the most awful existence and what the Dementors did to them how could someone come out of there sane? Nobody deserved to be in a place like that - especially not people who were innocent.

"No, no he did not," Severus admitted he didn't need to be a genius to see where this was going.

"What happened to him then? Did they fall out too?" Harry then asked bewildered.

"Actually, they were distant with Remus, it was a very difficult time, you didn't know who to trust, families were being betrayed and turning on each other. Accusing anyone that was acting different of being on the dark side. The other side was getting information that shouldn't have been possible…unless there was a spy in their midst. Which there was, I can't say what your father and godfather were thinking, but the bonds of friendship between the four of them was tested to the limit and found lacking they began to distance themselves from Remus."

"Why him?" Harry enquired, digging further as he gazed at his dad seeking answers - knowing something was being kept out.

Severus smirked, he had raised one smart boy, one that didn't give up when he wanted something, he was tenacious, smart, hard-working, and loyal, independent had very good friends which meant he was a very good judge of character - he could remember the time where he feared he wouldn't be able to raise Harry. "Because the werewolves were joining the Dark Lord Voldemort, he promised them that he would get rid of the laws that prevent them from working, having families and being considered dangerous creatures."

"Is there?" Harry muttered frowning. Maybe he should take some law library books out and read them, but he didn't understand why. "They aren't considered dangerous creatures, we learned all about them in Defence against the Dark Arts, werewolves weren't on the list."

"Not there they aren't, the British magical world is rather…behind with their beliefs," Severus found it difficult to articulate that sentence for Harry. 'behind in their belief's' was admittedly too good a sentence for them, a few years into living in St. Lucia in the Caribbean…a slice of paradise, small but peaceful with their own laws more fair and just that Britain would ever be.

"Just beliefs?" Harry asked sceptically. He was only ten years old, nearly eleven but even he didn't believe what his dad said. He'd never been one for underestimating

"Very well, about a lot of things," Severus conceded, he couldn't even pull the wool over his own son's eyes, had he gone soft or did Harry just know him well enough when he was being disingenuous? Perhaps it was a bit of both he thought to himself wryly.

"So they all fell out…did they ever apologize and decide to be friends again?" Harry wondered.

"I do not think there were accusations ever thrown around, they merely became distant, didn't include him in activities or invite him around." Severus told him thoughtfully, trying to remember what Black and Lupin had said in the short time he'd seen them after the funeral and coming back in time. "They cut him off and it hurt him deeply, he considered you his cub."

"Like Luna and the others?" Harry asked arching an eyebrow, "Isn't that an animal thing?"

"Alright his wolf considered you his cub," Severus replied wryly. "But the man and wolf is very much the same…"

"I know dad," Harry added quickly, "He always has the same sense of smell and strength as his wolf."

"Which he refers to as Moony by the way," Severus said, successfully managing not to grimace.

"It's sort of ironic, isn't it? I mean being a werewolf and called Remus Lupin, it's as if it was meant to be." Harry commented, "Why didn't he come to see me? Was it because he was angry with my father?"

"That I am afraid is something you will have to ask him, Harry," Severus confessed tiredly, "I am not privy to his thoughts or actions, in fact it wasn't until…the funeral that I saw him again after the Order disbanded."

"Order?" Harry echoed.

Severus turned to face Harry startled, only to realize he hadn't mentioned the Order of the Phoenix to Harry during his chat. "The Order of the Phoenix was a secret organization that Albus Dumbledore started during the first war with the Dark Lord Voldemort. He picked good fighters and they attempted to stop his plans and fight him."

"A vigilante group?" Harry stated amused. "Let me guess my mum and father were part of it?"

"They were, as was I." Severus replied bemused. "There were two spies in the organization, myself and Peter Pettigrew."

"Oh," Harry uttered, not sure what else he could say.

Silence once again began to descend upon them, but it wasn't as strained as it had previously been. Severus stared out at the water, wondering what he could do to make things better. He didn't like the silence that was spanning between them; he had grown attached to his inquisitive imp, who questioned everything until he was blue in the face. He wanted things to go back to normal, but he was a realistic man and knew such an occurrence wasn't possible. Harry was no longer the innocent little boy with the simple life anymore, but he was determined that Harry's life wouldn't be messed up because of the past. He knew the coming months would be the most difficult, but like Harry he was determined and he would see it through.

"Are we leaving?" Harry asked, he didn't want to leave his school his friends…but his dad meant more to him than anything else - he was all he had. It was obvious his dad felt the same; he had so wanted to reply when his dad spoke but he'd been so shocked by everything he'd just learned - choked up to the max and unable to say a damn thing. He wasn't sure what he could have said to be honest.

"I love you, son. I always have and always will; nothing will change that. I regret a lot in my life…but there is one thing I am most proud of, one thing I know I did right... and that's you. I thought coming back to fix things was my second chance… but it wasn't: you were. You helped me start living; before you, I just existed. There is no parent prouder of his son than I am of you."

No, he would follow his dad wherever it took him. It didn't stop him from wanting to know though. The uncertainty was grating on his nerves, he wasn't used to that emotion - at least not much that he could remember.

"I didn't plan anything beyond time reinserting itself, Harry, I went with the flow and inevitably forgot this wasn't permanent until you began to grow up, I've been trying to tell you for the past six months. I rationalised it to myself that you should get to do your exams first without this…information being lumbered at you. Unfortunately the last day of class…took away any excuses I may have come up with. I couldn't thrust this information on you then take you to Great Britain." Severus confessed.

"DAD!" Harry couldn't help but whine he hated when his dad danced around a subject. Then he realized the only times he'd seen that was when his dad didn't know the answer or he wasn't 100 percent sure either. "You don't know do you? You want to stay!" that was a relief; hopefully he could talk his dad into staying.

"I do," Severus told him, not only because this was the best school for Harry, who came first when he thought about anything. The other reasons were because he was happy here, he had respect from the academic community, from his neighbours and people he actually considered friends. Why would anyone in their right mind wand to go back to suspicion, scorn and distrust? Added with the unknown aspect of Dumbledore and what he could potentially do. The fact he'd wanted to break Petunia out of prison just to get Harry under the blood wards - regardless of what she did turned his stomach. No, Dumbledore was…a threat, one he didn't want near Harry with a ten foot barge pole. If he knew his whole motives and each potential decision he would make then he may have considered it, but as well as he thought he knew Dumbledore - it wasn't enough.

"Why are we going there anyway?" Harry asked petulantly, Hogwarts sounded horrible, the laws sounded disgustingly archaic, the treated people like animals. Yes, he sounded like his dad, but it was inevitable really, that he would pick up on his dad's words and parrot them. His friends got a laugh out of it, but they ended up learning things too.

"To let the people who care about you very deeply that you are alive and well." Severus told him firmly.

"If they cared they would have come to see me," Harry denied adamantly.

"Look at it this way, if they had this would not have happened, you wouldn't have Luna, your friends this school and you definitely wouldn't have an education other than basic math, English and science if you were lucky." Severus replied thoughtfully, he definitely didn't want to think on what he would be like - the kicker was he already knew.

"And you!" Harry exclaimed, frowning at his dad, did he think he didn't want him anymore? The niggling thought that perhaps his dad was insecure sometimes like him made him feel decidedly wrong footed. His dad was strong, smart and capable; he always helped make him better.

"Is that the case?" Severus enquired, the last few days would indicate otherwise.

"Dad I might get mad at you…but I always love you," Harry explained, "Just like my friends get with their dads only they're more cheeky." he added impishly.

"Is that so?" Severus said dryly, shaking his head trying to clear it. These conversations don't seem to stay in a straight line, they go all over the place and you end up forgetting the original question. Which he had, even going over the questions was giving him a headache so he promptly stopped.

"Dad?" Harry asked after a few seconds.

"Yes?" Severus replied immediately, once again facing his son sensing that this wasn't going to be an easy question.

"Was my mum and father targeted because they were in the vigilante group? If so why betray them only when they went under the Fidelius Charm? Why wait so long?…the spy must have been at it for a while to split their friendship right? Wouldn't it have been easier before unless they'd just joined?" Harry wondered, scratching his head lightly as he thought on it.

"No," Severus admitted pursing his lips, go figure Harry would catch onto that. "Do you remember me telling you about the Prophecy and how the Dark Lord Voldemort began hunting down unborn children?" at Harry's nod he continued, "He went after children born as the seventh month died, as described in the prophecy, you were the only one born then, although there was another quite close but regardless the Dark Lord Voldemort decided to go after you. He was already after your parents for being Order members and defying him three times, but you were the icing on the cake and he redoubled his efforts to get your family."

"What does the prophecy say?" Harry asked perturbed.

"Only half is known, the rest only Albus Dumbledore knows," Severus told him, feeling oddly calm. "Other than where the rest of it is stored of course, in the Ministry of magic." Harry nodded that he understood, so Severus continued. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies; he will have the power the dark lord knows not. This is all that is known by the other side, however, should you wish to hear it all, a trip could be arranged to get the sphere. It was I and another Death Eater who overhead it and recited it back to the Dark Lord." there now Harry knew.

"I don't want to stay there, dad," Harry told him quietly, "As much as I would love to go to the same school you all did…I like it here."

Severus sighed and wrapped his arms around his son, "I know," he admitted, "I know." surprise thrummed through him, he'd just told Harry about it yet he wasn't even blinked. He didn't feel as guilty about it, the letter had soothed his ravaged soul and helped him forgive himself and move on.

"So can we stay?" Harry asked.

"If that is what you want, then yes, we will stay," Severus told him honestly, he couldn't deny Harry. "To go to Hogwarts would be detrimental to your education. Not only do they not have a third of the subjects you are taking, or can take, you would start at the beginning all over again, they learn at the age of eleven what you learned at five years of age."

Harry gaped, "You're kidding!"

"No, I am not." Severus gave Harry a droll look, when did he ever kid?

"When are we going back?" Harry asked resigned.

"Still a long while yet, September, which gives you enough time to finish your summer homework, see your friends and cancel the four of your surfing lessons." Severus told him.

"So…am I called Harrison Snape? Harry Snape? I think I prefer Regis," Harry's eyes were comically wide. He knew he was adopted obviously, and that he had his dad's DNA in him, due to the potion he'd created. It's why he looked like all three of his parents, his mum, father and of course his dad. He saw more of his dad in him though; he didn't even need his Metamorphamagus abilities for that.

Severus chuckled, "Actually your father's name was James Potter, your birth name is Harry James Potter." it felt odd thinking of him with that name even for a moment.

"So not Harrison?" Harry said, feeling strangely disappointed by that.

"When I adopted you I decided on Harrison, mostly on paper since I would never disregard your mum's wishes and she obviously wanted you to be called Harry. It's also a more regal name, and it suited you." Severus replied.

"Luna's coming right?" Harry then asked, "What about Mishi?"

"Luna may come," Severus conceded, but a snake? "Mishi may also come if you wish, but I think she might be better off staying in Talin's while we are away, the weather might be too much for her, snakes need warmth." especially snakes from this side of the world, he could only imagine the shock that would go through her at the abrupt weather change.

"Alright," Harry agreed with pause.

"Are you feeling better now?" Severus then asked, knowing it to be true.

"Yes," Harry answered, "But I really wasn't mad at you dad, you were just trying to protect me, I know that. I just felt hurt that you hadn't told me and it was a lot of information!"

"It was," Severus solemnly agreed.

"Dad?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" Severus' tone was slightly exasperated.

"I love you too," Harry told him, his tone filled with love.

"I know," Severus replied his tone also gentling down, no exasperation to be heard.

The return to England was swiftly looming on them, neither were looking forward to it to say the least.


	39. Chapter 39

Fixing Past Mistakes  
Chapter 39

 

Severus stood watching his son's surfing lesson. Weeks had gone by since their conversation, and Harry had gone back to being a normal, inquisitive young boy. He had done his summer homework, and as always came to him if there was something he didn't understand, with the exception of Alchemy. His son was struggling with that, but so determined to see it through. It had prompted his decision to buy a few books of his own on the subject. Harry had come with him and bought five books with his allowance, although he'd had to dig into his savings as well to afford them all, despite the fact that Severus had told him he didn't have to. He was all too happy to pay for anything Harry wanted to further his education, but Harry was determined as always, so Severus had simply let it go. If Harry wanted anything desperately enough, he would ask for an advance on his allowance, although he was pretty sure Harry still had money in the money box that he had carefully crafted at school.

He turned to look at the parents who were shouting encouragements very vocally, and his lip curled; it was nauseating, really. Now that wasn't going to help the children; it would just distract them. Honestly, didn't anyone have any common sense? He often saw Harry looking at him during various tournaments, and he wondered if Harry wanted him to be more like the other parents, if he was still looking for reassurances even after all these years. But he never would be like the other parents; he hadn't changed that much. No, Harry knew how proud he was of him, no matter whether he came in first, second, or last ― to him, participation was all that was necessary to win; backing out was the failure. You failed if you didn't try.

"Hello, Septimus; how is Harry doing?" Talin asked, watching as the wizard twitched slightly before turning to face him. He knew Severus had been planning on telling Harry about, well, everything. It was odd thinking of him as Severus but addressing him as Septimus, now that he knew the truth. For years he had known him as Septimus; you would think it would be more difficult, but for some strange reason it wasn't.

"I told him," Severus replied, turning back to watch the lesson.

"Oh, how did it go?" Talin enquired; he knew that Severus had been trying to work up the courage to ask him. He had been on holiday for two weeks with his kids; after everything that had happened, they'd needed alone-time with him, to reconnect them as a family. There was a huge hole in their hearts where their mother had been, but surprisingly his kids were doing well despite everything that had gone down. It helped that they'd been able to say goodbye, and that his wife hadn't been violently ripped from them as sometimes happened to other people.

"A few rocky moments as he tried to come to terms with everything. It can't have been easy ― he's a teenager― but he managed it," Severus said. "I do not think I would have, should our roles have been reversed."

"Children are very resilient," Talin stated confidently. He'd been thinking that a lot lately, mostly when observing his own children and how they were coping with their mother's death. His two eldest were coping more easily; Ale missed her a lot and asked a lot of questions.

"When I first held him, I was terrified I would do more harm than good," Severus confessed, sitting down on the stone wall that he'd been leaning against for the past forty minutes. "I swore I would do my best; of course, I certainly never imagined this outcome. I couldn't be more proud of him if I tried."

"Children tend to do that to you," Talin agreed, "It's terrifying when you don't know what the hell you're doing."

Severus smirked wryly, nodding that he agreed wholeheartedly, watching as Harry manoeuvred around on his board, making short work of the waves, and hearing his instructor praise him for it.

"Will you be returning?" Talin enquired with a sad lilt to his voice. He’d been assuming that when time corrected itself, they wouldn't return.

"In a few days," Severus replied, glancing at the wizard; he had heard something peculiar in his voice.

Talin felt his entire body relax, almost bowing over in relief. Thank Merlin for that. He had grown very attached to both Harrison and Septimus/Severus during the course of the years. He considered himself a very good friend of the man now. In the beginning it was more of a strained acquaintanceship, as though Severus didn't know how to make friends, but they had come a long way since then. "This might seem out of line, but may I accompany you?" Talin requested. Since he'd uncovered just how backwards it was in Magical Britain, he wanted to know just why it was the way it was. What made them think that Hogwarts was so special; why weren’t they doing anything to better themselves?

"Why?" Severus arched a curious eyebrow, sensing it was more than just wanting to see England.

"I have a few reasons, but the main one is to accompany you. I have a funny feeling this is going to be extremely difficult for you," Talin explained solemnly. "You've told me about your past and those that made it less than pleasant; I just want to make sure there is someone on your side." A protective glint had come into his eyes. He wanted to be there as a friend; it was what any friend would do. He most certainly did consider Severus a friend.

"I can take care of myself; despite what you might see, I am not in my late twenties," Severus confessed, but it felt good that his friends wanted to be there for him.

"Believe me, I know; I would certainly hate to be against you, Septimus," Talin replied immediately. “If you do not wish for company, then that's fine; I just thought I would offer."

"Thank you," Severus answered grimly, nodding. "Truth be told, I think I will be glad for the company. It is going to be difficult, even more so when we return here. We will be leaving very early tomorrow morning; should you still wish to come, we can leave from your place…?"

"I do, and very well," Talin nodded his agreement. Difficult… he wondered if Severus meant his son? "Harrison?" Talin gestured towards the young lad.

"No; in fact Harry has begged me to stay here. The truth is, I would have let him choose, and he has; he knows what Britain is like. His academic mind is still trying to understand why both places are so different." Severus chuckled wryly. "I've been asked dozens of questions about Hogwarts and the lack of education ever since; I cannot answer them because I do not know."

"Yes; I would like answers as well," Talin confessed. "Then there is this Dumbledore; is he a threat to your return?" As he asked it, he knew the answer. Severus had told him everything about the wizard, including the fact he had been about to intervene in an order from the Muggle government, Her Majesty’s orders, by using magic to get Petunia Dursley out of prison where she was serving time for murder. If the Muggle government found out such a travesty was occurring, the outcry would be immense.

"He's a threat to everything that moves, whether we know it or not," Severus stated baldly; he'd been avoiding even thinking about the old fool and the possible magnitude of the repercussions of returning even for a moment. "Every waking moment he spends plotting and planning; I don't think he even realizes he's doing it anymore. He has this unnerving twinkle in his blue eyes, examining you for weaknesses, all the while hiding under a façade of geniality." It had been years since he had thought of Dumbledore, he absently realized.

"It's an outrage that nothing has been done to stop him," Talin proclaimed, angry at the British Ministry for allowing one man so much power, or even the illusion of it ― that was when a man was most dangerous.

"That it may be, but most are just too relieved that he helped them, not once but twice, to ever truly see the man for what he really is. There was a time when even I was taken in, although I had no idea of the extent he'd go to get his way ― until it all began to unravel," Severus admitted in disgust. "In fact, I haven't seen him since we realized the truth. The worst of it is, he kept something from me that could have changed everything."

"Which is?" Talin enquired.

"The letter from Lily. I know it might not seem like much but…" Severus trailed off, not able to articulate just how much that letter had eased the agony in his heart.

"Septimus, that letter was everything Lily wanted to say to you when she was alive, her last dear departing words; of course it changed you. Would have changed you; there would have been no need to come here should her last will and testament have been read," Talin muttered quietly, as people got too close; they couldn't take the risk of anyone’s overhearing them. "It might not have come to pass, but perhaps we should give thanks that it happened this way. You’ve been able to raise Harrison in a positive, safe environment, without fear of manipulation. Who is to say that Dumbledore would have let you keep Harry? If he has as much power as you say—and I am not denying that he doesn't," he added, seeing the look on Severus' face. "I just mean that he could have circumvented it."

"There is no denying he would have," Severus conceded. He'd hid the will for a reason; if that had failed, there was little doubt Harry would have still ended up at the Dursleys’. "What has brought you out here? Thinking about adding another subject to the list?" he teased, knowing there were far too many as it was.

"Surfing? I'm afraid not; that is an activity that will remain for the parents to decide. No, Ale has asked for lessons; he thinks it looked 'cool' after seeing them on holiday. So I've booked him in for some lessons in two weeks’ time; we’ll see how he goes from there." Talin replied. It wasn't as if he could say no, since Jaden and Madelyn both had after-school activities of their own, seeing as he needed time to finish up his work at the school. It would no longer happen; he had hired a secretary, and he didn't want a nanny looking after his children, so it was the only choice.

"I see," Severus stated wryly. "All set for returning?"

"Yes, mostly," Talin replied, waving absently to the parents who passed by and greeted him. "I try and get it done before school finishes, or the day after, so I can spend as much time as possible with the kids. It's Jane's responsibility to get the letters out and get all the applications signed for all students."

"You don’t advertise overly much in Britain, do you?" Severus enquired, "I ask because I only found out about your school through Gringotts; they must have sent a list of every magical school available in the world. The recommendations for the school were very high; it prompted my decision to come here."

"We tend to avoid the countries that have big schools of their own; mostly the students here that come from abroad have heard of it by word of mouth, or have parents who attended themselves," Talin revealed. "Considering what is on offer in Britain, I'm surprised many aren't sending the students here. But they don’t begin their magical education until eleven; I wouldn't be able to admit them into this school. They would be so far behind, the stress of trying to catch up would be too much for them."

"You do care about the students, don't you?" Severus mused, still surprised even after all these years by that and by each comment he let slip that showed how much he cared for all students that came to his school.

"You always say that," Talin rebuked, shaking his head.

"I do," Severus chuckled wickedly at the look on Talin's face; it was a combination of pride, accomplishment, embarrassment, and confused annoyance. "It never ceases to amaze me."

"Apparently," Talin muttered still feeling rather flushed. Severus didn't usually give compliments easily, or at all; to hear him say that made him feel smug, as well as concerned for the well-being of the children back in Britain. "Do none of the teachers care?"

"There are a few, but if you aren't in their house you end up… overlooked; they cannot see beyond the tip of the iceberg when it comes to their own students," Severus said slowly. "Truthfully, it wouldn't matter; the Headmaster has the last say, and they believe in him too much to contradict him or argue. Or do up until…" pausing briefly, he corrected his next statement. "The next few months, it will slowly unravel."

"That's disconcerting," Talin admitted, pursing his lips at the thought. The teachers should be observing all the students, not just their own.

"I agree; if they got rid of the Houses, I think the students would do much better. The rivalry is impossible; you should observe the Quidditch games at Hogwarts, they don't half get rather heated," Severus said. "My Slytherins more than anyone else. They’re ostracised by the other Houses; the only thing they feel they can win at is Quidditch." Nothing he said got through to them; they played to win with rigorous fervour. A frown twisted his features, as he thought about it.

"What is it?" Talin questioned, sensing Severus' emotions taking a nosedive.

"I will no longer be there to help them. I hope they do not feel abandoned, but I cannot stay there just for them; I have to think about myself, and more importantly, my son," Severus confessed sadly. "They would have flourished here; perhaps even in the end been able to get away from the fate that awaits them."

"You cannot know that, Septimus; they may be able to carve their own path ― break away from the mould their parents have cast," Talin said. It was more of a platitude, really. Most would stay in the mould; one or two might be lucky enough to pull away and do what was right, not easy. Normally he would have said there was no telling what the future would hold, but really, that would just ring with irony.

"Perhaps," Severus stated, doubt coating his voice.

"Does Harrison know that I know?" Talin enquired, seeing that Harry was leaving the water, his board clutched under his arm, evidently spelled lightweight, otherwise he would have had a little more trouble than that.

"It hasn't come up, but considering how smart he is, I wouldn't put it past him to have already figured it out," Severus revealed shrewdly. Standing up, he found that he was glad to be going back; as nice as it was to get out now and again, he still preferred being on his own ― too much social interaction was grating on him. He liked spending time with Talin, Jason, and Nathan, and having the occasional conversation with those who were curious about his books and the potions he made for them. He was always happy to educate people about potions; it was one of his passions, after all.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster!" Harry chirped happily, if slightly breathless from his exercise and still wet, but he would dry up very quickly with the sun as hot as it was.

"Good afternoon, Harrison," Talin said, giving the boy a smile. "I hope you're enjoying the rest of your summer,"

"Yep! I've done all my homework too," Harry declared.

"Glad to hear it," Talin said impressed; even his daughter hadn't done all her homework yet. "It was nice seeing you both, but I'm afraid I must depart. I'll see you soon; enjoy the rest of your holiday," he added before Apparating on the spot.

"He knows too, doesn't he?" Harry asked, as they moved away from the beach. He couldn't wait until he could Apparate too, but unfortunately he had a few years to go until he could take the lessons.

Severus gazed at Harry speculatively, wondering if Harry was actually guessing, or if he already knew deep down. "Indeed," he confessed. "Let's get back home."

"Okay," Harry said, not surprised in the slightest. He decided he didn't want to know just how long Talin had known; it was probably for the best that he didn’t.

"Did you let David know that you won't be here for a few days?" Severus asked as they walked off the beach and wandered home.

"Yeah; he thanked me for letting him know," Harry said, shaking his head to get the water out, although it would be bone-dry by the time they got home. "Did you ask Headmaster Addison if he’ll take Mishi?"

"Ah, Talin has expressed a desire to come with us; how would you feel about that?" Severus asked, as he turned the corner into their street.

"What about Jaden, is he coming too?" Harry asked. He was good friends with Jaden; sometimes Ale trailed along too.

"No; the fewer people that know and come with us, the safer we will be," Severus stated.

"Actually, dad, it’s said there's safety in numbers," Harry replied cheekily, grinning.

"While that is somewhat accurate, it also draws attention to you, sometimes unwanted attention," Severus added.

"Yeah," Harry murmured thoughtfully. "So who can take Mishi?"

"I will ask Nathan and Jason; they're at the school," Severus commented, "I'm sure they won't mind,"

"Will I have to pack some food for Luna?" Harry asked. "Or will we be able to get some fresh food over there?"

"I'm sure we can get something over there," Severus told him immediately as they crossed the wards of their property. He didn't want to pack too much, not just for the few days they would be away.

"Oh, good, I didn't want to have to pack food," Harry said in relief.

"You haven't packed sweets?" Severus enquired knowingly.

"That's different," Harry protested, sniggering softly. "I think I'm going to save up for a new wolf bag, dad; mine looks really old now… is the shop you bought it at still open?"

"It is, but I don’t know if they'll have the bag you want," Severus cautioned him, gazing over at Harry, who was picking up his bag. It was older than old. Harry had had the bag since he’d been four years old; it was one of the first things he'd bought him when they'd come over. They'd repaired it as often as it could be repaired; unfortunately the spell couldn't continue making something look new ― not with the number of times it had been done. "The Portkey will take us really early, so go to bed soon so you at least get some sleep."

"Early? Why?" Harry asked in confusion. He put his bag over his shoulder, planning on taking it up the stairs. He moved away from the living room and into the kitchen, intending to open the door so Luna could get in… not that she couldn't, since she could. She could open the door… that is, if it wasn't locked.

"Time difference," Severus explained, checking his potions bag and making sure he had everything he would potentially need for the trip.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, feeling stupid for not thinking of that. He opened the back door wide so that Luna would know they were back once she was finished playing with her brothers and sisters. Nabbing a cookie, he wandered back through; seeing their conversation was over he sprinted up the stairs to get ready. He was quite anxious; he was obviously showing it, since his dad had reassured him quite a few times. He didn't know what they were like, or if he would like them; that was probably what worried him most.

Unbeknownst to Harry, his father was just as anxious, if not more so, about the outcome; he was just better at not showing it.


	40. Chapter 40

Fixing Past Mistakes

Chapter 40

 

The Portkey went off without a hitch, carting them off, although the ride itself was rather rocky and took quite a few minutes, he soon found himself looking at the most disgusting hut he'd ever seen. Talin looked around further, curious about this place, the pictures he had seen well made the place look absolutely breathtaking, and admittedly it had been absolutely covered in a blanket of white snow. This, here he was seeing, made him feel extremely cheated, instead of the beauty it was a street full of different sized cottages and shops further down if the names emblazoned on the front of them.

"Holy hell, Dad it's bloody freezing!" Harry exclaimed unhappily, shivering as he tried futilely to wrap his summer cloak around him to ward off the sudden chill. Leaning down quickly rummaging in his bag, he was dismayed, a groan left his lips before he stated "I don't have warmer clothes!" it wasn't even this cold during the winter, he didn't even own a winter cloak or coat, there had never been a need for one.

Talin chuckled; it seems they hadn't come prepared for the weather change. He himself had a dark purple winter cloak on, his wife had painstakingly made it for him for their first anniversary, seen as they were travelling. He didn't get the opportunity to wear it often, not that he wanted to. He wanted to keep it as new as possible, it was one of the many things he had of hers that he would never give away or throw out. It was very precious and dear to him; he could still remember the day she'd given it to him.

"Then we will have to get you something temporarily until we return," Severus replied, his own teeth chittering slightly, he would as well. The clothes he'd worn when he first arrived in St. Lucia were long gone; in fact he couldn't remember wearing them after the first night. "Madam Malkin's will do," turning to face Harry shrewdly; he bent down and whispered, "Change the colour of your eyes."

"This better?" Harry asked, his eyes going from green with black speckles to mirror images of Severus'. His hand automatically stroking Luna who was panting and gazing around taking in her new surroundings her ears erect, listening for any sign of danger. It was the first time she'd been Portkey'd anywhere, he'd been terrified that something would happen that she'd end up somewhere else if he let go. She didn't have a collar or lead or anything of the sort - she didn't need one and she wasn't a domesticated dog - she was a wolf and a proud one.

"Very," Severus said smirking wryly, the gift was very rare and it was amazing to see that his eleven year old son had such a tremendous control over it. The book said it came easy, at least changing the basic features; it was additional things that were harder to master - like pig noses, and such - although Severus personally didn't understand why anyone would want to change their noses or features to that of an animal.

"Can we get warm now?" Harry asked unable to stop himself whining, he was so cold. "Whoa!" he gaped as his dad put some sort of magical amulet around his neck, it completely changed him. Stepping forward gazing intently, utterly amazed, that was some powerful magic there wasn't even a tell tale sign (which they had been trained to look for at school) to show magic was being used to conceal something. Maybe it was because it wasn't an actual glamour and spell hadn't been cast. "Where did you get that dad?"

"A very long time ago," Severus admitted, "Just as I came back." to everyone else the comment would imply just a trip, not the reality of what it was.

"It is amazing," Talin commented, "I don't notice a single fault, it's even changed your voice a little, who created this?" it was the best he'd ever seen, it had changed the angle of Severus' face.

"Need you ask?" Severus replied wryly, giving him a pointed look.

"Of course," Talin muttered, nodding "The Goblins." his tone was resigned, and goblin magic was different to their own. "If you will, I'd like to examine it."

"I've already done testing on it, but you're welcome to try." Severus gave his permission turning slightly when he heard a squeak of startled surprise. Arching an eyebrow momentarily confused until he realized she was terrified of Luna, rolling his eyes the bloody wolf wasn't even paying her the slightest bit of attention. She wasn't worthy of the attention, only those who dared to even think about harming Harry or coming to close for her liking ended up on the receiving end.

"I wonder what time it is here," Talin commented looking at his watch, and mentally calculating it. "Hmm it is rather early, did we need to be here this soon?" gazing at Severus in curiosity, since he was the only one who knew.

"Yes," Severus answered firmly, that was one thing he was very sure on. Right now Minerva and his other self would be seeing about getting the body from its unmarked graveyard he had been placed in. "Why don't we get into the shop and stop of somewhere private and get something to eat?"

"Are we going to see the place where we stayed before moving to St. Lucia?" Harry enquired, excited about knowing more about his past. He knew his dad had kept the property, it was one of the things he'd commented on in the times he'd asked about past. He still had many questions though; maybe being here could shed some light on it.

"We will be seeing much in the next few days," Severus admitted, "Let's go."

"First things first, what is that?" Talin enquired staring at the disgusting thing in front of him wondering why it hadn't been knocked down. "It looks very out of place, why don't they knock it down and add to the school or make it a courtyard for the people here? There isn't many places for people to go other than shopping, no places to sit and have a rest, the only area I can see for that on the outside would be that shop over there." Talin said pointing towards it.

"That is Fortescue's ice cream parlour," Severus commented, "This is known by the people as the most haunted building in the UK, the magical world at the very least. It was aptly named the Shrieking Shack; it's mostly used by the students at Hogwarts during dares to go near as possible."

"Shack? Yes I'd say it's aptly named," Talin said, "You said by the people; I'm assuming the people here? And those at Hogwarts have a different theory or is it just yourself?"

"I very nearly died or potentially turned into a werewolf there when I was sixteen years old," Severus confessed, staring at the Shack pensively, completely forgetting about the presence of his son. "Sirius Black thought it was funny to send me down there during the full moon, everyone thought he was different from the rest of the Black's but the truth is I think some of the Black madness lingers in there somewhere perhaps even the sadism the family feels. He has suffered more than enough for the prank though, and I only hope that somehow he can be a grown up I need him to be." for Harry, if Black's influence caused Harry to change he wouldn't be able to stop himself from unleashing hell on the idiot.

"You forgave him?" Talin asked, inwardly awed. So the Shack had been used by a werewolf, keeping him locked up inside safe from harming others while he was educated. It was quite possibly the only selfless thing Dumbledore seemed to have done. What made that one werewolf so special that he was allowed an education while the rest were condemned here?

"He's just spent ten years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, he would do anything for Harry, and we did get some peace during the next few days." Severus told him.

"Are we finished with this yet?" Harry asked huddling into Luna just to get some of her warmth.

Severus looked down and chuckled, "Come," he said, this was normal British weather, Harry couldn't hack it - it was hilarious despite the fact it shouldn't be. He doubted very much that Harry would ever move back here, not willingly at any rate. He was a little more capable of handling it due to the fact he was used to it. Harry didn't have any memories of being here.

With that they walked away from the ugly sight that the Shrieking Shack made, and began to walk around Hogsmeade, passed the cottages that had curtains closed, one or two already had them pulled back. Soon they were wandering from the residential area to the shops; the alley was very small, narrow.

"There doesn't seem like much, why is that?" Harry asked his street had much more than this single area never mind anything else.

"This is just a small area, we have Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley as well," Severus told him, "This is the only one purely magical area we have."

"Purely magical area? I guess you mean it how it's said," Talin frowned unimpressed, squibs weren't treated right here and it was wrong.

"Indeed," Severus replied, there would have been a time where he agreed with the fact Muggles or rather Non-magical as they were called in St. Lucia that they shouldn't know about magic. Due to the fact he'd went through it personally with his father, but years in St. Lucia interacting with people who knew about magic, squibs that lived with their families attending different schools or if they wanted to take the non-magical classes at the Grande Riviere Magical School. His beliefs had changed, along with him, well a little bit he hadn't changed completely and thank Merlin for that.

"In here," Severus opened the door to Madam Malkin's flashing back to the last time he was here, buying things for a small child, now here he was a grown teenager - almost.

"That thing doesn't belong in here!" Madam Malkin squeaked out in a shrill terrified voice, staring at the wolf as if it had already caused her undue damage.

"It's just a wolf, not a lethifold, calm down," Harry said annoyed, "Are you a witch or not?"

"I will not be spoken to in that manner!" Malkin insisted straightening up, especially not by someone from a different country, his accent was not British. She felt deeply embarrassed at being spoken to by who she could only assume was an eleven year old, in such a way.

"Harrison, what have I told you about speaking in that way?" Severus said in a quiet admonishing manner.

"But she's acting as if Luna's attacking her!" Harry said defensively.

"They aren't used to her like they are at home," Severus said, "Now apologise,"

Sighing softly, he turned to Madam Malkin, "I'm sorry for the way I spoke, you'll have to forgive me, but my familiar wouldn't hurt anyone, she's very well behaved, she waits for me at school and has never bitten anyone." his apology might be genuine but there was still a hint of defensiveness in his tone. He had never had to defend his familiar before and he didn't like having to at all.

Severus nodded proudly, when he noticed Harry turned to him looking for acceptance or understanding, he had handled himself well.

"Apology accepted young man, but I must ask that your familiar wait outside," Malkin said in a softer tone, "Animals aren't allowed in the shop, familiars or not."

"I shall wait outside with her, seen as I do not require an outfit." Talin said, "Come Luna," Talin then whistled and Luna reluctantly trudged with him out of the shop, but kept a keen eye on her human from the glass door.

"Hogwarts uniform?" Malkin questioned, it was what most people asked for at this time of year and the boy was at Hogwarts age.

"No, two winter cloaks," Severus insisted. Stepping up and allowing himself to be measured. "Black closed robe for myself."

"But can I have mine with buttons instead of fully closed? Or a zip," Harry asked, but the look on her face told him that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"A Zip?" Malkin muttered bewildered, she was still trying to work out why they would want winter cloaks during the summer never mind one with a zip.

Severus stepped down once the tape stopped measuring him out of experience, Malkin was already writing it down despite the fact she looked confused. Unfortunately there was no such occurrence of zips being placed on cloaks here, the women (Lita and Natasha) in St. Lucia that did Harry's cloaks had used the idea and created quite an successful line of clothes. It was very popular with the youngsters apparently.

"Never mind, buttons will do." Harry sighed shaking his head; he wanted to be warm but hated closed robes. He liked to wear normal clothes under his robes, and closed robes didn't allow the room for that. He could remember the one time he'd actually worn them, making the mistake of trying to fly on his broom. It had not ended well for him, his broom or the robes.

"Come on then, up you get!" she said cheerfully, in full attendant mode, ready to earn money. "Do you know which colours you would prefer or would you like to look at our catalogue?" she added when the young boy had stepped onto her usual box she used for her customers.

"Black's fine," Harry shrugged, it wasn't as if he would be here that long and would definitely not need them at home.

The measuring tape began to move automatically measuring Harry everywhere while he stood patiently. At least it was warmer in here than it was outside. He was different from everyone here; they were pasty white like hags, while he was a permanent golden brown, tanned from all the years of sun. He was missing surfing and reading and his friends for this, it was getting boring very fast.

"Where are you both from?" She enquired, making small talk as she bustled around looking for cloaks that had the correct size.

"St. Lucia," Severus replied immediately.

"Is that a hint of British accent I'm detecting?" she then asked as she pulled two cloaks from the rack with triumph.

"It is," Severus replied, telling the truth having no way of getting around his accent.

"I see," she added, smiling sadly, assuming that he'd lost his parents during the first war and had been carted off to relatives somewhere else. "Here you are, why don't you both try these on for size,"

Harry grimaced as he took it, it was closed - honesty he might as well not have spoken at all. At least it was fully sleeved and nice and thick, flicking out his wand he groaned when he realized he wasn't allowed to use it. Not while he was here, his dad had made that very clear hours before they were coming and every few minutes afterwards.

"Dad can you cut it down the middle?" Harry asked, putting the cloak upwards so his dad could use a spell to cut it. He heard the witch give a large exhale of breath as if she was offended, but he had asked for an open one, it wasn't his fault he didn't like them.

Severus removed his wand and muttered the spell; a large rip appeared where the tip of his wand went, all the way straight down to the bottom of the black robe. Sliding his wand back into the holster he handed over the money for both of them, without needing to be told the price - he was very familiar with that part he had bought his robes from her for years after all. Nodding his head they both exited the shop without another word. Harry was putting his cloak on hastily and had successfully done so before they stepped out.

"Where to next?" Talin asked, curiously.

Severus glanced at the time, "I think its best we get to the house, in a few hours there is somewhere I want to take Harry." Figg had absolutely no family, he hadn't been able to save her and he felt guilty, he wanted her to know that her sacrifice hadn't been in vain, he liked to think she could hear him somehow. For his own piece of mind really, he had never forgotten about what she'd tried to do.

"Where?" Harry asked curiously, sighing as the chill began to leave him.

"To see someone," Severus sighed softly, "Now the house has blood wards on them, I have no idea if you'll be able to get through so we need to Apparate away from the property." speaking to Talin primarily.

"Blood wards? Who cast them? I was under the impression the use of 'dark magic' was forbidden here?" Talin was surprised. He didn't consider it dark magic, so the sarcasm could have been heard from a deaf man.

"Dumbledore, Lily's sacrifice," Severus whispered as someone was lingering a little too close to them. "Ready?"

"Let's go!" Talin replied firmly.

Harry wrapped his arms around Luna, keeping her safe in his arms as they were all Apparated away from Hogsmeade. When he opened his eyes and stood up straight, he observed that this was the only property in miles, it was very secluded and abundance of tress making it even more so. It looked very uncared for, grass was knee high, but the house was perfectly preserved as if the wards were preventing even a speck of dust from falling near it never mind on the property.

"This is very secluded," Talin observed but the property itself was absolutely stunning, he wasn't surprised by it. He also didn't fail to notice that it was very similar to the one in St. Lucia; evidently a lot of thought had gone into both properties. This one was different only by the fact there was no other houses on either side, Severus had neighbours in St. Lucia and was very close to Abi. He gave her free potions knowing how much she struggled to put both her kids into a decent school, even with a scholarship.

"It is, it belongs to you, Harry," Severus revealed, "Now go ahead, in you go," Severus ushered Harry through the wards, then glancing at Talin, "The wards should let you through seen as you do not pose a threat to Harry,"

"Why did they remain here?" Talin enquired amused, stepping forward and passed the wards.

"I have no idea," Severus told him, "I expected them to attach to our home, but it must have been too far, either that or deep inside we both consider this still home? I don't think it's possible, Harry was only here for a short while, as was I." there had been no time for fondness to root in here.

"I think it is," Talin said as Severus and he stepped inside, "This was the first place you slept free of expectations that life had thrown at you. Your chance to settle and renew, to begin again. This might have just been a stepping stone, but it was enough and magic sensed this. The first place Harry slept free of fear, pain and hunger, it's a stronger motivator than one would think."

"Perhaps," Severus mused thoughtfully, "Unfortunately we will never know, either way it wasn't much use to us here."

"Yet you felt the wards spike as I did, as if they are as strong as ever. That I find very interesting, it's almost as if they imbued in you and your magic not just a property." Talin commented as he looked around the bare house, there was nothing here to sit on.

"The dining room table will have to do; it's the only thing we didn't take." Severus said, as if he was reading Talin's mind. His mind wasn't fully on them, but what had happened during that night he'd snuck into the Dursley's to save Harry. The wards had left Privet Drive and imbued in him, remaining with him until he got here before leaving, what if somehow part of the wards had remained in him keeping the blood wards thriving? Keeping Harry safe?

"This place feels familiar, dad," Harry admitted still gazing around.

"It's the wards son," Severus guessed.

"So…what are we going to do now?" Harry asked after a few moments already bored out of his mind.

"Why don't you take Luna outside? She looks like she could do with some fresh air, after all that travel; do not go too far we will be going elsewhere in a few hours." Severus insisted it was times like that he remembered that Harry was a young child, a boy who was used to doing something nearly every minute of the day. "The wards stretch quite far and you'll feel when you step over them. Remember do not use magic unless it's a life threatening situation," which he sincerely hoped it wasn't - once had been enough thank you very much. He didn't count the time with Mishi since she hadn't been a threat to Harry.

Harry nodded and quickly scrambled out of his seat, glad for something to do even if it's wander around and investigate the property. As always Luna was right at his heels wagging her tail, bounding out as soon as Harry opened the door causing him to laugh at her exuberance. She had been a very sick cub, he'd been stupid to keep it from his dad, he thanked Merlin every day that his dad had gotten curious about his behaviour and found her. If he had killed her…it would have killed him. She had to take a potion every few months for her condition, but she was good with it, he just put it in her meat and she gobbled it down.

It was cooler here, he noticed that Luna wasn't as quick to tire out, she wasn't panting as heavily, and in fact she seemed to like the cooler weather. Looking around as he trudged through the wild grass, wondering if there was anything other than trees and a forest devoid of life. Other than the occasional bird that flew by, it was so dreary, he definitely missed the sun. Veering off the grass onto a path, he moved onto it and followed it absently. He wondered who his dad was taking him to see Minerva? Not Sirius and hopefully not Remus, could it be Filius? Why so soon, his dad said it was important they weren't seen until after he went to Gringotts to keep the chain of events going. He didn't have a big hang of the whole paradox and time-travel but even he knew that if his dad didn't go back things would turn deadly especially for him. The four words in 'deadly' to be more specific, if his dad didn't save him he would be dead.

It was quite sobering for him, he was only eleven and such a burden of knowledge shouldn't have been placed on his shoulders. He wasn't alone though, he had his dad, and as long as he had his dad, Luna, his friends and yes even his Headmaster who he really liked and had known nearly all his life - he didn't care about anything else. A nudge of a wet nose had him looking down, smiling softly he stroked her head, reassuring her that he was fine. "Ready to head back?"

'Yes, I'm hungry,' Luna demanded of her human, glad when he cheered up, she didn't like when he got quiet.

Harry laughed, "You're always hungry!" he complained, something's just didn't change, and as they walked back he realized he wouldn't have it any other way. He laughed even more loudly when she just snorted at him, shaking his head ruefully; they began walking back up the path.


	41. Chapter 41

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 41 

Severus Apparate them both to the graveyard, gazing around just to ensure that he remembered everything correctly - the last thing he wanted to do was accidentally knock into himself or Minerva, which didn’t happen, at least not that he remembered. He couldn’t wait until this time travel stuff was over; it was honestly messing with his head. He had done well so far, but that’s because he had been well out of the area and not a danger to the timeline. Right here and now was the major part, where he discovered what was going on and went back or rather was convinced to go back by the others since they could not themselves. 

Sighing softly, he moved towards the graveyards that he knew belonged to Arabella Figg and the empty one that used to belong to Harry - or rather the created version of Harry he had made years ago. It was gone now, they had come to get it earlier, the mess was still there but the area had been filled back up. Arabella hadn’t had any family, so he found it surprising that she had a gravestone, perhaps friends had pulled together after the tragedy? The last time he’d been here he had begged Arabella for forgiveness with a small child clutched to him. 

Talin had remained behind, out of respect. Realizing it was something Severus and Harry would have to do alone - should do alone really. Kneeling down, he gazed at the name solemnly. 

“Arabella Figg was a hero, she may not have had magic but she alone deserved it more than any other.” Severus told Harry as he cleaned the headstone. “She faced prejudice and disgust here, I only wish I could have saved her, took her with us. She would have loved it at St. Lucia. Peace and acceptance, where people didn’t care that she was from a magical family but without the ability to use magic.” 

“Why couldn’t you do what you did for me?” Harry asked, placing the bouquet on the ground next to him. He had asked his dad to conjure them for him, since he couldn’t use magic until he got home. 

“She had no magic to harness the golem,” Severus replied, “And I could not risk interfering with the events that followed without fear of screwing up. There wasn’t a moment of calm between Arabella finding out and the hours that followed. If I thought for a moment I would be successful I would have done so.” 

“But she was magical, she just couldn’t use it,” Harry pointed out, “But I guess it’s like a Non-magical trying to brew a potion.” Squibs couldn’t brew potions but they weren’t any means strong, in fact they were very weak, but for some it was all they could afford - buying from a Non-magical. 

“It is indeed,” Severus nodded his agreement. Muggles couldn’t create potions, it just quite frankly turned into a pile of go. “Soon the magical world will discover what she did, hopefully it will help create a more accepting society but unfortunately I wont be holding my breath.” this part he mostly said to himself, not Harry. 

“Did I ever meet her? Did she know my mum and dad?” Harry asked curiously, kneeling down himself. 

“Not that I know about, you may have,” Severus replied, standing back up, as kneeling became a little bothersome. 

“So why was she so insistent on helping, that’s what I don’t understand,” Harry revealed, “I’m not a hero; I just survived that’s all.” Staring up from where he was kneeling, trying to understand. 

“I know, son, believe me, I know, unfortunately they all consider you one. Your family gave your life to protect you, and in turn they think it’s a miracle, they think you have some amazing destiny in front of you, and that it’s a sign you will go on and do amazing things.” Severus told him quietly, “Don’t get me wrong, many people see you for who you are, just a normal child, unfortunately to the majority you are and always will be the Boy-Who-Lived.” 

“Yeah,” Harry said, his forehead scrunched up, The-Boy-Who-Lived, it was so corny, and he hadn’t heard anything like it before in his life. He told himself it didn’t matter, he wasn’t staying here, he was going back home so what did it matter what the people here liked to call him? He could soon put it all behind him, and continue living with his dad. 

“I’m so sorry, Arabella,” Severus whispered, guilt churning in his stomach as he stared at the gravestone. 

Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around his dad’s midsection, giving him comfort he obviously needed. “You once told me you can’t be responsible for other people’s actions dad, I think this is one of those times. She did what was right, she died doing what she thought was right - anyone would have done the same.” Harry said giving him his own advice back at him. 

“You’re right, Harry, we cannot.” Severus replied firmly. “Let us go.” there was nothing more to be said here, he’d done what he could - nobody could ask more of him. Severus scoffed at his own thoughts, of course people asked more of him, they took, took, took and took some more, never once giving him consideration of what it was doing to him. He hadn’t minded, of course not, he hadn’t known any other way, or happiness. Harry had shown him the way, as had Talin and the others. 

‘Thank you,’ Harry thought to himself staring up at the sky, in his own way he was grateful for what she had done. Yet the thoughts plagued him, did she do it because she felt it was her duty? Did she see him as a child or someone wonderful to watch over? Someone worthy of sacrificing themselves over? He hoped that she saw him as a little boy, but he would never know. All he could do was take solace in the fact he had been saved. 

“What would you like to eat?” Severus asked facing his son, watching the expression on his face and wondering about it as he stared up at the sky. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he didn’t seem angry or sad so he wasn’t too concerned. 

“I don’t know, surprise me, but we need something for Luna, she’s bound to be really hungry!” Harry explained as they began walking from the graveyard. “I hope not being alone isn’t driving the House-elves mad.” 

“They will be soon, the first day will be like a holiday, but I’m sure they will keep themselves busy.” Severus replied wryly, as always Harry’s bond with the House-elves was ever present. He thought about them often, just like he had when he was younger. Every Christmas he gave them sweets as a present continuing the tradition he’d started, the House-elves continued to create the most hideous jumpers and wooden sculptures of whatever struck their fancy, mostly animals. None of them outdid Dobby’s Pegasus he had created for Harry’s though. “The Leaky Cauldron it is then,” it had the most decent food, hopefully something will be going he didn’t want to resort to using the Hogshead Inn. It was second best, and he wanted Harry and Talin to experience the best, part of him wanted them to be impressed about something at least here. It was probably ridiculous but he had spent a long time here, most of the time miserable but it had still been where he learned magic, where he’d grown up.   
“Will people recognize you dad?” Harry enquired, unaware of what his father looked like before. He only had one or two, when he was at Hogwarts - pictures that were precious to him since his mum was in them too. There were lots of pictures from back home, but nothing in-between.  
“No, definitely not,” Severus answered wryly, he was much too tan and the subtle changes to his face - there was no way anyone would figure him out. “Hold on,” he added, once they were obscured enough to Apparate away without being seen. Once Harry had a tight grip, he poured his magic over both of them before disappearing.   
\-----0   
“You didn’t take long,” Talin said when they returned, looking surprised as he lowered his book gazing at them making sure that they were alright. The smell of food caught his attention and made his stomach growl, he had to admit he was hungry; he hadn’t eaten much breakfast before they had come with the Portkey. “I hope everything went well?”   
“As can be expected,” Severus sighed, he hadn’t felt quite so guilty or stressed in years, and that was with raising a son on his own with no experience whatsoever. He hadn’t quite expected it to be so nerve-wracking, he wasn’t used to being so tense like this now - it felt like a whole new experience despite the fact he’d dealt with such occurrences for twenty one years at least. First at Spinners End, then at Hogwarts but he had saved the best for last - being a spy and Death Eater. “I’ve bought us something to eat, afterwards we will need to create some beds, and then it will be time to inform the others.”   
“Can we investigate Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley while we are here?” Harry asked as he wandered through to the kitchen and the clattering of plates and cutlery could be heard.   
“I would love to see Stonehenge,” Talin admitted, “If we have the time to do these activities while we are here.”   
“Why not?” Severus said, knowing that Talin had come all the way to help him; the least he could do was show him around. Noticing Harry bringing through the plates he smiled in approval before opening the containers and beginning to plate them out equally.   
“I’ll get Luna’s!” Harry exclaimed noticing her sniffing around in the bag for her own. Moving around his dad and his wolf, he ripped open the carrier bag and the one wrapped around the large hunk of meat. He barely put it down on the floor before Luna was diving for it, her teeth ripping it to shreds within seconds and swallowing it. Once he was sure she would be alright he slid into a seat beside his dad and Talin. “They say Stonehenge is imbued with strong magic, do you think it’s true?”   
“It’s suggested it is, but it’s never been confirmed, at least in nothing I’ve read. Even at my age there is always something new to learn. It certainly would be interesting to find out whether it is or not.” Talin explained, always happy to educate children - especially bright ones that wanted to learn. “Have you been, Septim--Severus?” it seemed as though old habits were hard to break after all.   
“My family were hardly the sort to take outings of any kind, and you never leave Hogwarts grounds unless it’s to go the Hogsmeade.” Severus confessed wryly, it’s where Grande Riviere differed; they broaden the children’s horizons a lot. He should know he’d been talked into going to more than his fair share. Harry was very good at that, he suspected there was a lot of Slytherin and Gryffindor in Harry. The hat would have had a difficult time sorting him if he’d been attending Hogwarts. “We have plenty of time to investigate; the tourist season has ended in the non- magical world, so it won’t be too crowded.”   
“How long is plenty?” Talin enquired after swallowing a mouthful of food. Cringing slightly at the sound of teeth grinding against a bone. Neither Severus nor Harry reacted they must be used to it.   
“Just until tomorrow morning,” Severus admitted, “Right about now, Sirius Black is being removed from Azkaban.”   
“He will be stronger, yes? You were feeding him, this contradicts heavily the knowledge that he looked like a human skeleton when he got out…” Talin confessed thoughtfully, leaning back having finished his meal which he had to admit was really good.  
“No, Black has always been thin, the mind sees what it chooses to see, the garment he has on is two sizes too big, used by someone else. He’s filthy, tired and out of shape after his exposure to Dementors. I regretfully haven’t been giving him potions with his food for the past month, so the toll will be felt even more so. They would have found out someone was helping him if I continued, from what I was told he ended up in the medical wing twice so it really wasn’t feasible.” Severus revealed quietly, not liking that his son was hearing this at all. How could Harry go back to his normal self after hearing all this. He would be mentally drained and hearing that Harry was gone would top it off, he wasn’t in any condition to think clearly, he’d figured out why Black wouldn’t help Harry - he truly hadn’t been in any shape to do so.   
“This is true,” Talin mused, without the potions it would have been like just ended up in there, it was horrific to contemplate. “At least he is out, that is all that matters.” 

“For now,” Severus admitted nodding his head; it was all that mattered for now. Flicking his wand he muttered under his breath and the dishes and cutlery began to float though to the sink and began washing themselves. “Would you like to go now? Or rest for a while?”   
“I’ve sat down long enough I think,” Talin smirked wryly, “I’m quite happy to go wherever it is you wish, just as long as we pick up a Hogwarts pamphlet, I would like to know more than the Intel I managed to gather over the years, which admittedly isn’t much.” but that was no surprise, schools liked to keep quiet about their classes, who teaches them and what they teach.   
“No, unfortunately nothing short of questioning Dumbledore under Veritaserum would get you the answers you seek. Even then I do not think you would find them satisfactory.” Severus confessed, it wouldn’t be happening anyway, Dumbledore was right now incapacitated. A heart attack could spell the end of him and his regime at Hogwarts. The last thing they needed was a weak and ill headmaster.   
“I don’t think anyone would like any answer to a question aimed at Dumbledore with what I’ve been told.” Talin informed him wryly, it was a shame, all his academic achievements he could have gone on to do so much, not that being a headmaster wasn’t important and impressively rewarding. Look at Jason, he might teach students potions, but he was also inventing them, encouraging others to do the same thing. He had even encouraged Severus to write books on Potions and even put his own twists to the potions that made then more potent and better than the original recipes. Thankfully all those potions were invented a long time ago, so there were no Potion Master/mistresses out there to get offended by the betterment of them.   
\------0   
Later That Night 

“How are you feeling?” Severus asked, after entering his son’s old bedroom, nothing other than a makeshift bed was currently situated in it. Everything other than the carpet and of course wallpaper had been taken with them when they moved. Severus sat himself on the bottom of Harry’s mattress and gazed at his son giving him his undivided attention. If his son felt half of what he did, well, he would need to talk at the very least. 

“I had fun,” Harry said grinning widely. “I was bored earlier and I thought it would stay that way, but going to Stonehenge was really fun.” 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Severus said relaxing, it was also extremely odd seeing Harry go so long without having his nose buried in a book. Although after looking in his bag, he could see why. He’d packed all the wrong things, but he was only eleven he still had a bit of growing up to do. 

“I’d like to get one more of those cloaks though,” Harry admitted sheepishly, his covers pulled up over his shoulders as he kept himself warm. 

“Getting attached?” Severus couldn’t help but tease him. 

“Well I’ll be getting them to put some buttons on them though, they’re really comfy,” Harry said quietly. “Might even iron on a few designs and use the ones I got for my birthday a few years ago.” the more he thought about it the more excited he became. 

“A few years? Try nearly six,” Severus pointed out wryly, “We can head over again tomorrow, do not go in with Luna again,” 

Harry screwed up his face, “Everyone here is so scared of their own shadow, why do they see her and fear her so much? She doesn’t even pay any attention to them.” he grumbled petulantly. 

“They are, and I’ve already explained why,” Severus stated pointedly. He didn’t get on at Harry too much, he was within his right to defend his familiar, and he would have done the same thing. Unfortunately the situation wasn’t without its complications; if any of them tried to hurt her…the situation could quite quickly get out of hand. 

“I know, dad,” Harry said solemnly, his green eyes back and gazing at Severus earnestly. “I just don’t like it.” 

“Indeed,” Severus replied, “Are you ready for tomorrow?” he wasn’t - there wasn’t enough time in the world for him to be ready for what was about to go down. Part of him just wanted to go back home and forgot about this, let the others believe something terrible had gone wrong and he had failed. Unfortunately he couldn’t do that to Minerva or Filius, they didn’t deserve it. Another part of him didn’t like the thought of sharing Harry, with Lupin or Black. Worried that he would rather be with them than him, it was illogical and he couldn’t control it. 

“I don’t know,” Harry said sounding lost. 

“What worries you?” Severus enquired. 

“What if they’re disappointed in me?” Harry revealed. 

“Disappointed how?” Severus asked incredulously. 

“Dad…everyone here thinks I’m some sort of hero, I’m not, what if that’s what they’re expecting?” Harry said. 

Severus moved closer up the bed, “Do you remember what I said to you years ago? About being who you are?” 

“That you would be proud of me no matter what I did,” Harry repeated from memory. 

“That’s right, and I will be, never bow to the expectations of others Harry, all that will lead to is unhappiness and somewhere down the line anger at yourself. None of the people we are going to see tomorrow care about the title you were given. They care about you, and only you.” Severus insisted firmly. “Do you think I would let anyone judge you needlessly and stand back and do nothing about it? Do you think I would put you in that situation at all?” 

“No,” Harry stated vehemently, surprised and shocked that his dad would think that. “Never! I just meant…” 

“I know, son, just be yourself, they will be in awe of you, I know I am.” Severus stated honestly, moving the covers up more, making sure his son was warm enough - mostly out of habit. “Get some sleep,” he added as he stood up, ready to make his way out of the room, brushing his hand over Luna who was at the other side of the bed absently. “Good night.” 

“Goodnight dad, love you,” Harry said quietly as he turned over, his worries easing believing his dad wholeheartedly. 

“I love you too,” Severus admitted even more quietly before he exited the bedroom, leaving it open a little crack just in case Luna wanted to leave the room. Sighing softly, he stood there for a few minutes gathering his scattered wits; he couldn’t believe his son thought anyone could be disappointed in him. It was his own fault, he should never have told him about the idiotic title and everyone’s belief of his character. He was doubting himself, his self worth, trying to live up to a fictitious character that the damn wizarding public had decided upon. Perhaps tomorrow would settle any doubt Harry had about what they cared about - who they cared about. 

If any of them gave Harry the barest hint of it not being so - he would kill them with his bare hands himself. This was the first hint of self consciousness he’d ever seen from Harry, and quite frankly it shocked him. Hopefully going home would put an abrupt end to it, abruptly coming out of his thoughts, Severus wandered back to the living room where Talin currently sat reading his book again. 

He didn’t care if that meant taking up the mantel of Septimus Regis for life, he would do that - anything for Harry. He had a feeling in his bones though that things were about to change, he just prayed that it was a good change - not a bad one.


	42. Chapter 42

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 42 

\------0

Talin 

Talin observed the school before him, no castle, it was magnificent in its splendour, according to the information he'd gathered from both Severus and the pamphlets he had gathered (which in his opinion were solely lacking in terms of understanding for Muggle-born students) that the first year students came across a boat seeing the castle at night in all its glory. He could imagine just how breathtaking it would be for eleven years olds, he was impressed himself he had to admit.

What he didn't understand was why they were so happy to allow the school to deteriorate so badly? Dwindling population? Fear? Ignorance? Pretty soon they would be meeting up with Minerva McGonagall, she was the Deputy Headmistress perhaps she would know and be able to explain a few things to him. He would also be meeting Filius Flitwick who is very impressive, someone he would love to take on at his own school (he liked to have the best for his students) and of course Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

He wasn't sure what to think of both men, Remus and Sirius, Severus was very honest about them, but he harboured no ill will towards them. Well he probably did, deep down, but wanted to set a good example for Harry at least he was assuming so.

Could he help Hogwarts be returned to its former glory? Was there even the slightest possibility that he could change the ways in Britain's magical world? Those who could change things had a responsibility to change them. What if doing that endangered Harry? The wizard who was Headmaster was obviously someone to contend with. Severus from what he had seen was very formidable, staring at you the right way could scare you half to death, the look that would overcome his face when speaking about the wizard who had hurt Harry was proof enough for that.

He shouldn't stay here, things were set in motion and he didn't want to interrupt them. He had listened to the radio wizarding wireless last night, the speech Minister Cornelius Fudge had given, he seemed very shaken and meek, with the information he was broadcasting it was little wonder. So despite the fact he wanted to investigate further, he turned and wandered off, he had been in a few shops, bought a few souvenirs for his children and a book each that he thought both Jason and Nathan would enjoy. It was by their favourite author, the book wasn't available over in St. Lucia yet, since it had just come out today, so hopefully they didn't have it.

Severus and Harry were in Diagon Alley, they were to meet back up in an hour, then they would be going to a place called Godric's Hollow. This was the part he wasn't looking forward to, the knowledge that if Severus hadn't done what he had, risked everything, his very life in trusting the Goblins and their abilities to actually manipulate time, and send him back, it would really be a child they would be burying. Don't get him wrong, he had seen his fair share of funerals, including people taken before their time, it didn't get any easier to see.

Apparating on the spot, thinking clearly of an area he remembered from their previous short visits to the Alley. The feeling of being sucked through a tube informed him he had been successful, he was also in the right place, the cobblestones under his feet was a dead give away. Gazing around trying to find the pair, unfortunately the entire alley seemed packed, it was centred solely on one shop - one that sold flowers if the sign was anything to go on. When he said packed, he meant packed, he was surprised he had managed to Apparate successfully without ending up bodily bumping into someone. They weren't staying around, he realized, as he observed them leaving as soon as they bought a bouquet of flowers or whatever it is they wanted very hasty as if they suspected the Alley was about to be attacked.

He wasn't even going to try and manoeuvre around the people, instead he just moved backwards and leaned against the building - continuing to keep an eye open for both Severus and Harry. While he did so, he continued to think on Hogwarts, on how it could be improved, wondering what would happen to the Headmaster, it was one of the few things he didn't know the outcome of. He'd had a heart attack before the funeral, he was still laid up in the hospital ward, and would remain so for however long it took him to either succumb to the attack or recovered. He wasn't one to wish death on anyone, but from what he heard it would be best for all concerned that he did die from the heart attack.

\------------0

Harry - Madam Malkin's 

Harry stepped into Madam Malkin's again, he had been to a few other shops, Quality Quidditch Supplies and got a few posters, book store Flourish and Blotts and got two books he didn't have on Alchemy, although one was advanced Alchemy and he wouldn't be able to read that one for a while or truly understand it. He had left Luna at home, not wanting to see people so scared of his familiar, he didn't like it. She was his, she'd never hurt anyone unless they were hurting him, and it had just been one time. He couldn't remember a time without her, so it was only logical that Harry would defend her so zealously.

The first thing Harry noticed was the fact that he wasn't alone, there was another boy around his age getting measured. He looked like a doll, blonde hair swept back dressed impeccably, his clothes were the best made by the look of things. There was something strangely familiar about him, he just couldn't put his finger on it, the only place it could be possible perhaps was the year books, his dad had brought a few yearbooks with him and he looked through them all the time. It could be a son from someone in the book.

"Hullo," he said, Draco eyed the boy, he looked around his age and wondered why he wasn't a Hogwarts. Maybe he didn't attend Hogwarts or was just taller than he looked. Still he had to ask, "Do you attend Hogwarts?"

"No," Harry replied honestly, although he was curious about the school itself, he'd love to see where all his parents were educated. Not enough to go there, he liked his own school.

"My fathers next door buying me extra curricular books and mothers up the street getting a bouquet of flowers," he drawled, his voice sounding bored. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years cant have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

"Wait why aren't you allowed your own broom?" Harry asked aghast, "How do you play if you don't have a broom?"

"You need to be thirteen to play, don't you know anything?" he asked condescendingly.

"Thirteen?" Harry was horrified, he had been playing for years and he wasn't old enough here yet? It was diabolical, thank Merlin he hadn't decided to come here. He wasn't completely Quidditch crazy, but he was good, and his team had won a lot of awards over the years, lost some intense games too. They were nowhere near as good as the actual international players, they were so fast you could barely see them! They were amazing.

"I take it you've not played Quidditch at all," he sighed in annoyance, anyone that liked Quidditch knew all the rules, this boy didn't know a single one.

"Yes, I've played both Seeker and Chaser for my Quidditch team," Harry informed him, "I have over thirty medals from the games we've won."

Draco snorted at the words, clearly thinking that this boy was off his rockers. There was no Quidditch teams, he was obviously making it up to seem smarter than he was. "If you say so," clearly displaying his disbelief.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "You can ask my dad if you don't believe me." he stated quite angry that this stranger was calling him a liar.

"He are our kind isn't he?" he said his tone turning haughty.

Harry's eyes were slits now, "If you mean he's a wizard then yes," prejudice git.

"That's you done, my dear," Madam Malkin insisted preventing further conversation, the Malfoy heir stepped from the stool. "How can I help you today, young man?" remembering him from before, which was not hard to do seeing as he was back in the robes that he had purchased and altered. she didn't want an altercation in her shop, she also didn't want the wolf familiar entering her shop again - once had been enough.

"Just two of these cloaks, do you have them in different colours?" Harry queried, his morphed onyx eyes gazing penetrating at her, just like his father in actual fact.

"We have them in black, blue, green, red, yellow, orange, purple and of course white," Madam Malkin's replied, not many whites sold, so they didn't have a lot of them on hand just enough to deal with anyone actually wishing to purchase them.

"I'll have the blue and green then," Harry said, the others just weren't his colours at all, although it would depend on what colour of red it was. He only had enough for two of them, then that was all the money he saved up (from his allowances) gone. He knew his dad would say yes if he asked, but he didn't need anything else today. Just thinking about it made him feel queasy, he was so worried about things out of his control.

"Is this one a perfect fit?" she asked, making sure he was happy with it.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry nodded, it kept him warm too.

"Good," Malkin's said puffing up proudly, before she wandered over to her back room, getting him the size he needed. Since it was the sizes she sold every day it wasn't difficult. Pattering around, she found the two colours he had requested and gasped a hold of them and made her way back through - today would be a busy day. She was quite annoyed that her assistants weren't in yet, they had been due in over ten minutes ago. They knew how she valued them being prompt, if they wanted a full time job they weren't going about it the right way.

"Here you go," She said, wrapping them up in paper packaging and tying them with the strings without a thought. "That's…" before she could get the price out, he was handing over the exact amount for both items of clothing. Giving her a small sheepish smile, he was good with numbers, after having his dad help him with maths when he was younger he found it exceedingly easy. That and of course, it was only yesterday he had been there to get his black one, he remembered the amount it had cost he wasn't stupid.

Accepting the money, her lips twitched, just as she thought he wasn't one for waiting around. Draco however, had been instructed to wait for his father. So he wasn't in any rush to go anywhere.

Draco watched indignantly, he had been there first! It was him she should be serving, without his families money this Alley would be a disgrace - his father had told him so. He didn't care that his order was a large one, or that it would take much longer, the liar should have been forced to wait his turn in his book. He had taken this opportunity to get a new wardrobe, not a school one of course, a normal one. He had seen the second through seventh years wearing their normal clothes in the common room, and of course he couldn't help himself he just had to have what they did. The only reason they'd gotten today off, and his parents came was because Harry Potter was dead. They were going to pay their respects, he knew his parents hated Potter - but appearances had to be upheld.

"Thank you," Harry said, taking his parcel he wandered out of the shop without a look back, he didn't understand why the students weren't allowed to play Quidditch, or allowed their own brooms. Maybe they couldn't afford it? But that seemed unlikely, it was a school, so surely they could find a way to raise the money? He walked out to pandemonium, people were rushing about their business looking absolutely devastated, he withheld the urge to ask someone what was wrong. He swore he even saw tears on a few peoples faces. There was no way he could find his dad, he wasn't tall enough to see over everyone. To make matters worse, the boy, who's name he didn't even know chose that exact moment to step out of the shop.

He wasn't going to stand here and listen to him again, so he forced himself to move through the crowd, hoping that his dad would be somewhere and see him at least. Then he heard his Headmaster's voice over the crowd, calling his name, somehow being heard above all the noise.

"Harrison! Over here," Talin said loudly, ignoring the looks he received, "That's the right direction," he added seeing Harry turning around, he must have heard since he began walking, squeezing between the people until he could see him for himself.

"Can you see dad?" Harry asked, gratefully standing beside him now that he wasn't being shoved or hit accidentally by people walking in the opposite direction from him.

"Not yet," Talin informed him, "People are leaving so it won't be so busy for long."

"I haven't seen anything like this since dad took me to that Potion convention six months ago," Harry said in surprise, but he did notice that Talin was right, people were leaving. Mark always had notices up in his shop, and he and his dad were friends, so when a known Potions Master was doing a tour Mark had suggested him. His dad had taken him along for the ride, it had been amazing, they hadn't stayed though, his dad had just spent one afternoon there, his real purpose was the one ingredient he wanted to try out in potions to see if it strengthens them. "I wonder what's going on today…" it didn't look like there was a new book - the book shop was at the north end of the Alley.

Talin just made a small noise of agreement, but he had already put two and two together and come up with the correct conclusion. Not that it was difficult, after all it had been announced, admittedly during the night when not a lot of people would have been awake. No, it would have been mentioned along with the morning news, hence the flooding of Diagon Alley for flowers and such and why everyone was devastated. When Severus said Harry was a hero, that everyone knew his name…he hadn't realised the so called fame extended to this…this display.

"Disgusting isn't it? They didn't even react that way when the war ended, too busy celebrating in his name to even ask where he was or how he was." Severus stated, causing Talin to nearly jump in fright, how had he done that? He hadn't seen or heard him at all. "Of course, I was one of them." he added in self disgust.

"DAD!" Harry said in relief, grunting as someone shoved passed him, he wanted out of here it was madness. He hated being small! If he was taller they would notice him more.

"You celebrated?" Talin asked sceptically.

"No, but I didn't wonder how he was," Severus replied, low enough for only Talin to hear, "Thank Merlin he doesn't meet my other self." it made him feel so ashamed of how he had been in the past, and it was his past even if they were in the present.

"Can we take Luna with us?" he wanted to go back for her, he didn't like the fact she was stuck in a strange house all by herself. She had never, ever been alone, even if he and his dad went out she always had her brothers and sisters to play with out back.

"Very well," Severus conceded, it wasn't as if they were going to be near anyone for this part.

"Yes!" Harry cheered.

\------------0

Godric's Hollow 

Harry watched what was happening from the hill, two spells had been cast on him at his own request, one to hear what was happening and another to see what was going on. The spell had been cast on conjured glasses that acted as a magnifier allowing him to actually see everybody's face. He was able to see it despite his cloak hood being up, his dads and Talin's were the same. Talin's robes had been charmed black in order to prevent any distractions, black had the ability to fade into the landscape - purple not so much. Luna was at his feet, laying down just happy that she wasn't being left on her own.

He wasn't quite sure why he was here, or having to watch this but his dad said it was important for him to realize something. Something he said he was confident he could work out on his own. He noticed the hearse pulling in, and felt his stomach get queasy, that was him in there, or a version of him at least. "The wizard in the patched up robes is Remus Lupin, the wizard in the clothes two sizes too big for him beside the car is Sirius Black. The witch in tartan next to him is Minerva McGonagall." Severus explained for both their benefits.

"That's you," Harry choked out, rattled beyond belief at seeing his dad look so…so…there was no words he could think of. He looked so old, so worn down, pale and pasty, he honestly had a hard time believing he had managed to pick his father out. They didn't look anything alike, other than having the same chiselled features, even his hair was different. "You look so sad," it hurt to see this, he didn't want to anymore. He now understood what his dad had meant before they came here. About how coming back had given him another chance, how being his father had given him a second chance.

"Do not be sad for me, Harry," Severus insisted, at least not this version of him. After what he had just been thinking the days past he certainly didn't deserve it. "Good things are coming for him." or is it were? No, he hadn't experienced it yet. It was making his head hurt just thinking about it, his other self was about to go back and make sure his present wouldn't be altered. Part of him wanted to reassure himself that he would do a good job, but that would defeat the entire purpose of all he'd gone through.

Harry couldn't help but smile when he saw his dad giving Remus? The potions, in his usual no nonsense fashion when it came to making someone better. It helped him more than he knew to see something so familiar in the stranger down there. Leaning against his father, watching what was happening, knowing how lucky he was. His contentment didn't last long, as they began singing, it made tears come to his eyes, part of him resented it all, if they had cared why hadn't they come to see him at least? Nobody had and he would have died if it wasn't for his dad.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to commit Harry Potter to his final resting place. We therefore commit his body to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. We can only pray that he is shown the mercy he wasn't given in this life," a wizard said as the cords lowered the coffin until it couldn't go any further. In a way Harry Potter was dead, he wasn't Harry Potter anymore, he didn't want to be really. He was very happy being Harrison Regis, he'd even rather Harrison Snape since it was his dads real name.

"Does anyone have anything they would like to say?" the same wizard spoke. "No one?"

"Harry was a beautiful baby, very calm and powerful. He was only days old when he performed his first accidental magic. He summoned his bottle from the fridge; Lily was so proud of him," Harry heard Minerva say, he wanted to know more, and couldn't wait to talk to her properly.

"Harry's first word was 'Mummy;' he loved her a lot. He was definitely a mummy's boy. His second word was Moony; Lily tried to get Harry to call us by our real names, but he wasn't having any of it. He had some Metamorphmagus abilities; he was able to change the length of his hair," Sirius offered next, falling to his knees.

"Some?" Harry echoed, frowning, "Wasn't I always a full Metamorphamagus?" he was confused.

"Yes," Severus replied, having no intentions of telling Harry that his parents for whatever reason had bound his gift. He wasn't sure of their motives and never would be, he didn't want Harry going through life with the same question rattling around his mind. "As a baby you wouldn't have had full control." he didn't like lying to him like this, but nobody had to know.

"There are no words ...what can I say?

At last his sweet soul winged its way

To peace and freedom in the sky

Where never again will he suffer or cry.

It's all part of Merlin's great plan ...

Which remains a mystery to man.

We cannot understand His ways

Nor can we count our earthly days.

But who are we to question and doubt?

Merlin knows well what He's about;

He knew he longed to "go to sleep"

Where only angels, a vigil keep.

The pain of living grew too great

No longer could he stay and wait;

He did not want to leave you, dear,

But he had finished his work down here.

So he closed his eyes and when he awoke,

These are the words the Master spoke ...

"Welcome, dear child, you are Home at last,

And now the burden of living is past.

There's work for you in My Kingdom,

And you are needed and wanted here."

So weep not, he has just gone on ahead,

Don't think of him as being dead.

He's out of sight for a little while,

And you'll miss his touch and his little smile,

But you know he is safe in the home above

Where there is nothing but Peace and Love.

And, surely, you would not deny him peace ...

And you're glad that he has found release.

Think of him there as a soul that is free,

And Home at last, where he wanted to be."

Harry closed his eyes, a lump growing in his throat, "Dad," he choked out, he didn't want to stay anymore. Luna sensing his distress, whined softly, butting her head at him, he petted at her softly, reassuring her that he was fine.

"There's a touch of a poet in you, Severus," Talin said, his own voice strained despite the fact he knew the outcome was favourable.

Severus knelt down beside his son, "Look at them all, you were and are loved Harry, by everyone, yes they never came to see you, but that is only because they trusted and believed in the wrong person. It is not just because you are the Boy-Who-Lived, some yes, but most of them are mourning the loss of you, of a child." he didn't want Harry to grow resentful and angry towards the people here - didn't want Harry to end up like him. So he was here trying to show Harry how loved he was, so he didn't hold resentment towards them. He prayed it worked, he would never forgive himself otherwise.

"I know dad," Harry admitted, sniffling some as he straightened up.

Severus nodded proudly before he too stood. Watching the remainder of the short funeral, hearing the private words they whispered to the graves of a presumed dead child. One by one everyone quietly disappeared still mourning, until the last group (Filius, Sirius, Severus, Minerva, Remus and of course Cornelius) left as well only those upon the hillside knew that Fudge wasn't part of the proceedings that came next.

"I think it's time," Severus said, there was no more to observe here. His son and his friend nodded, and with that all three figures as well as his sons familiar disappeared in a pop having been completely unobserved - leaving absolutely nothing to indicate that they had been there at all.

\------------0

A Few Hours Later…

Severus let out a shaky breath as he stood at the steps of Gringotts, he was actually doing this, why did he feel like his new life was going to be flushed down the drain? No, he wouldn't allow that to happen, they were going back, why the hell did he feel so anxious about this meeting? Hell he didn't even feel like this when faced with the Dark Lord, the urge to back out was extremely strong. Yet he refused to give in to it, they had a right to know that Harry was safe, alive and well.

Yet he couldn't curb the desire to keep his son to himself, like they had been all these years.

Talin as if sensing Severus' inner turmoil placed a calming hand on his shoulder, letting him know that he wasn't alone, that he had friends and things would be alright. "Everything will work out." it was new seeing this unsure side of Severus, he was always so strong - a solid presence. One he could rely on, especially when he lost his wife, Severus had known what to do, how to make him feel better without saying much.

Then just like that the wizard he was used to snapped back into place.

"Let's go." Severus stated, and the three of them - including a wolf at Harry's heels walked up the marble steps of Gringotts ready to face what may come.


	43. Chapter 43

Fixing Past Mistakes 

Chapter 43 

The Complete Circle 

Minerva, Filius, Sirius and Remus watched an impassive look overcame Severus Snape’s features, when they blinked a docile look quickly replaced it causing their breaths to hitch, it wasn’t a sight they’d ever seen before - or truthfully wished to see again. Severus had always been full of fire, even if it was a bitter one, then just like that his body disappeared. They stared uncomprehendingly for a few moments, unable to believe it, their minds whirling with all the possible ramifications of what had happened here today. 

Minerva’s wand hand was the first to fall to its side, breathing raggedly, each second felt like an eternity. The way the goblins spoke, she had thought perhaps his memories would be transported through time and into his younger self, although admittedly they had suspected he would merge with his younger self. When he did, shouldn’t he still be in the room? Looking around her heart pounding away like a drum. “Please, please be alright, Severus,” Minerva whispered brokenly. They shouldn’t have gone through with this; Severus had done it out of guilt and shame. Turning to the others she saw they were just as at a loss as she was. “None of my memories have changed…no indication that Harry might be alive.” 

“Aaagh!” Sirius groaned out in pain, falling to his knees, before he curled up in foetal position, the memory long Obliviated and forgotten raised to the forefront of his mind. Remembered due to Minerva’s simple words of memories being changed, but he was an Auror and was well aware of the fact that memories DON’T just come back…once Obliviated that information was lost forever, the only thing that saved someone from having their memories forcefully taken was an experienced Occlumens, which he might have been before being sentenced to Azkaban - but his time there had shredded them along with his sanity - well almost. Why could he remember? Unless the intent behind the spell had not been meant for him to be Obliviated merely have his memory locked. 

“Sirius!” Remus called out in shocked concern, kneeling down beside him, “Are you alright? Do you need a potion?” he asked before belatedly realizing that the Potions Master wasn’t here, there would be no getting potions from him. “Sirius?” he urged quietly but concerned when the wizard continued groaning and giving no sign of what was wrong. 

“Mr. Black do you require a healer?” Ragnuk asked, his black eyed shrewd, he showed no concern for the wizard but that’s not to say he didn’t worry about him - he was after all the Black heir, the only heir to the entire Black estate. Which had fallen into disarray during the past however many years, with the death of so many of the Black’s. They’d always been quite a large family, even if they married their own cousins; they’d had many children, albeit only two males in this generation - Regulus and of course Sirius, one of which was already dead. 

“No, I’ll be fine,” Sirius croaked. “It definitely worked,” 

“Worked?” Filius squeaked out, looking rather excited, Ragnuk’s face might have been impassive still but his eyes took on an excited gleam. 

“I saw him,” Sirius whispered, his memory was still foggy, but all his memories were due to Azkaban, “He was helping me.” he added with deep incredulity. 

“What do you mean?” Remus asked, sighing in relief when Sirius finally sat up, no longer in foetal position. 

“I…a House-elf would bring me food…every day and potions too, except the last month… I should have guessed,” Sirius chuckled bitterly, “I couldn’t figure out who the House-elf belonged to, it would never tell me. When it was leaving one day, I grabbed onto it, everything’s just a blur, but I knew it was Snape, his magic is very distinctive, that and even with a glamour on I’d be able to pick him out of a line up, he just has this way of standing…his presence.” 

Surprise flicked through Minerva’s eyes, she hadn’t been aware that Sirius knew so much about Severus, then again, he had constantly bullied him for seven years at Hogwarts. Whether you realized it or not you would have had to become very familiar with them. That and their constant magical attacks on each other had caused more than one argument in the staff room. 

“What did he do?” Remus asked, looking concerned. 

“He Obliviated me, which is why I’m so surprised the memory came back…all I can think is that Snape didn’t want to erase the memory…just make me forgot for a while…there’s no way he made such a mistake, if he didn’t want me to remember I wouldn’t.” He said vehemently. 

“That we can all agree on,” Minerva added into the conversation, her lips twitching it had worked. “Was Harry with him?” 

“No, no I didn’t see much of anything…his reflexes didn’t allow for me to see much before I was back in my cell,” Sirius admitted ruefully. 

Minerva clasped her hand over her chest, relief so profound flowing through her, Severus was alive, he was well, somehow he had gone back in time and within the time that Sirius was in Azkaban. Which meant maybe, just maybe, he had successfully saved Harry too. “Oh thank Merlin!” she cried in relief, just moments ago she had been scared witless at the thought of anything happening to him, and so she should be, she felt awful for practically guilt tripping him into it, although it hadn’t been intentional. She didn’t get her hopes up; she absolutely refused just in case Severus was unable to prevent it. 

“So what do we do now?” Remus questioned softly, staring at the others in the room. 

“Now we wait,” Ragnuk said, it was truly up to the wizard if he wished to announce his return, the fact he now had proof of it working was enough for him. He couldn’t deny he had so many questions regarding his experience through time, and perhaps he could write a letter if nothing else. 

“Come on, Sirius,” Remus said, helping his best friend get back to his feet. He had just spent years n Azkaban, he needed to recover, and he couldn’t do that on the cold marble floor of Gringotts. “We need some rest,” he added sighing softly; it had been a very emotional couple of days. Their emotions had gone from one extreme to the other, leaving them all tired no doubt - and it didn’t help him either, since he was still recovering from the full moon, admittedly Severus’ potions had helped a great deal. 

“I can’t leave!” Sirius protested the very idea made him dig his feet into his shoes in anger. 

“We have to,” Remus argued, “We have no idea if and when Severus will show up! We know nothing, Siri, absolutely nothing. He might send a letter, he might go to Minerva…hell, and Harry might already be in Hogwarts under a different name did you even think of that?” 

Sirius stared struck dumb, “Er…well, no, not really,” Sirius said, scratching the back of his head, “Minerva…did you call forth anyone that was…unfamiliar?” 

Minerva stared at Black as if he had just asked the most stupidest question she’d ever been asked during the duration of her tenure as a teacher, wait, he just had as a matter of fact. “A great deal many of the students admitted to Hogwarts are Muggle-born Mr. Black; please use your head before you come out with such idiotic things.” 

“Right, sorry,” Sirius admitted sheepishly, a blush crawling up his face. Now that he thought about it, he realized it was sort of silly - she was a teacher it didn’t mean she knew everyone that was attending. Just like she hadn’t known even him when he was attending just his last name. Although he would have loved to have seen her face when his house had been called out. Had she been surprised as everyone else or had her composure been just as good back then? Questions he doubted he’d ever have the answer to, damn it, his mind was wandering. 

“Well we cannot remain here,” Minerva stated, Gringotts was open twenty four hours a day, but it didn’t mean they could just stay here waiting for Severus to show up - if he ever did. “I suggest we head home, and wait.” 

Remus nodded, it had been his plan anyway, “Until we find out the state of your flat you can come to the cottage with me,” Remus told Sirius softly, they had a lot to get through, both having thought each other guilty - it truly wasn’t fair in the slightest but he was sure they could get over it. Although cottage was a generous word for it, it was nothing like Sirius was used to before Azkaban…but he liked to think compared to the prison that I was somewhere he would be content with. Warm, cosy, just them for miles around and the wild animals that roamed around, surviving as they always did. 

“I hope it survived,” Sirius admitted in a small voice, everything he owned was in that flat, things that would never be replaced. Things he’d received from Mr. and Mrs Potter, Harry’s grandparents, birthday and Christmas presents he’d gotten from Remus and James as well as a slew of girlfriends he’d had. Although he still had stuff from Pettigrew that he would gleefully burn to the pits of hell as if it was the wizard himself. The thought of bring gone was enough to make him, a grown man, burst into tears of rage and sorrow. 

“We’ll find out,” Remus said strongly, already feeling better than he had in a decade. He always felt more confident, happy and strong with his pack, even if he only had one left. Sniffing curiously, his hand slipped from Sirius’ shoulder as he continued to sniff in a manner reminiscent of a dog, in the room making everyone look at him strangely. 

“Remus?” Sirius queried, more used to his friends behaviour than his teachers were. When in public he never ever gave anything away that might scream ‘werewolf’ or even different. In private though once they knew, it had amused them all the way Remus acted sometimes. 

Remus was wrenched out of his investigation, flushing slightly at the look on everyone’s faces; he hadn’t done that in a long time. “I could have sworn…” he muttered to himself. 

“What?” Sirius asked. 

“Well…I thought I could smell wolf, but that’s not possible,” Remus brushed it off, denying that his own senses were right. 

“You’re never wrong,” Sirius scoffed at the idea, his sense of smell was amazing, especially just before and after the full moon. He and James had fun putting things under Remus’ nose to sniff out and see if he was right just after they learned. Trying to make it as hard as possible, but he always knew he’d never once been wrong. 

“Follow me,” Ragnuk said, moving towards the door, there was nothing more to be done here today. Clicking his fingers, he unsealed the door, and found another goblin waiting for him, in their hands was a large folder with the date and time stamped onto it, a delayed letter, which had been written December 24th 1982. A feral smirk crossed his face, he had a good idea what was contained in this folder. 

“Thank you, Tarek.” Ragnuk said nodding his head. 

Tarek bowed low before disappearing once more having done his duty. He had known that Severus Snape was going back today, and had to wait to give his report to this time. The money he had given the time-traveller and the fact his accounts would need ‘corrected’ to add them now that the paradox was complete. Also added everything that had been said that day before Severus had left to do what he must. 

“This is where I leave you, the guards will see you out,” Ragnuk gestured for the security goblins to do just that. They were further back than people usually allowed to get within Gringotts, with the odd exception of anyone trying to steal from them. Still as much as they had seen, he didn’t trust them much, wizards had screwed them over more than they could tolerate. Unlike the humans the goblins learned from their mistakes, and had never trusted humans again. He watched them leave, before turning around heading straight for his office, wishing to see the documents within the folder excitement thrumming through him. 

\----0 

“Oh, I can’t wait to see if he’s truly alright,” Minerva sighed as they moved through the main offices, following the goblins. That and she wanted to see Harry with her own eyes, if Severus had succeeded, but if she knew anything about the wizard - it was indeed that he never failed to come through no matter the price. He was powerful, extremely smart and rather ingenious, he rarely showed it to the world, it was a damn shame, she deduced it had something to do with Lord Voldemort getting his claws into him that shaved away at his enthusiasm for magic and brewing. “I must get to my office; I want to send him a letter.” 

“No need,” Filius squeaked, gawping at something in a very uncharacteristic manner in the main landing of Gringotts. He couldn’t believe his eyes, his eyes were sharper than the usual wizards, and due to his goblin blood and creatures always had the better ability to see. 

“What is it?” Minerva asked, staring down at the duelling champion in confusion, what was wrong with him? 

“They’re here,” Filius breathed, greedily taking in the sight of the child next to Severus, knowing without a doubt that this was Harry even if he looked different - Severus’ double with a few obvious exceptions of course. He wasn’t wearing a single glamour, if he hadn’t known Lily as he did, he would have wondered if she had strayed. 

“Merlin,” Minerva breathed, awestruck at the changes in Severus, a boy she had known since he was eleven years old. She was tempted to believe she was simply mistaken, because this person was very different from all she knew, his skin, his hair he was thrumming with vibrancy that she had never seen before. 

“HARR…OUCH! Minerva!” Sirius whined as he was yanked violently by the frail looking woman - something he wouldn’t have thought her capable of. “Why did you do that?” he asked facing her rubbing at the offending area, she’d dug her nails in too. 

“Are you forgetting who we just supposedly buried?” Minerva hissed quietly into his ear, leaning into him furiously. “If you raise your voice shouting and hugging someone with that name they might draw the right conclusion! It is up to him if he decides he wants everyone to know.” this afforded him the best protection should Lord Voldemort rose again -and he would according to Dumbledore but they weren’t sure to believe everything he said but just in case it was true, well precautions should be taken. 

Sirius paled, he hadn’t thought of that at all, but he did nod at Minerva who then let him go again. 

“It was a silly move to make,” Remus stated, but his attention was on the wolf, who was staring right back at him. Sensing the animal within him, but not trusting him as it would any other wolf, they were pack animals and they gravitated towards one another. Wolves didn’t like being alone, it was torture, and they had a higher survival rate because they did everything together as a pack. 

“Shut up,” Sirius grouched tetchily, but without real anger. 

“Minerva, it’s nice to see you again,” Severus said smoothly, as the trio plus wolf stood in front of them, “I think we are best to take this to a more…private settings, don’t you?” staring mostly at Sirius as he said this making it obvious why such means would be necessary. He had heard his words, and could see him struggling not to say anything even now. 

“Hogwarts is out of the question, perhaps a private room in the Leaky Cauldron?” Filius suggested, he was rather hungry and after everything they’d seen and done in the past hour he rather wanted a drink. 

“Indeed,” Severus replied, “Let’s go.” turning the three wizards left quickly, the wolf hot on Harry’s heels; it took a few seconds for the others to follow. 

\--------0

As soon as everyone was in the room, Sirius wasted no time in running over to his godson and hugging him tightly, a sob breaking through his pursed lips taking nothing else or anyone else into consideration. Tears ran down his face, he had been through quite an emotional wringer the past few days so it shouldn’t have surprised anyone that he couldn’t contain it any longer. Luna growled lowly sensing Harry’s unease. 

“Dad!” Harry said, feeling extremely suffocated and awkward, it wasn’t every day strangers did this to him after all. Despite the fact he had been told about Sirius and knew things about him it didn’t make this situation any easier. That one word made Sirius tense up. 

“Black, let him go,” Severus warned, after finishing putting up every safety measure in the room. “Give him time.” he added so that Sirius didn’t feel as if his godson was being taken away from him. 

“Oh, Severus! I’m so glad you’re alright!” Minerva said, wanting nothing more than to hug the wizard to show him how much she cared - but she knew he would never accept any sort of physical affection. 

“I am well, Minerva, its good to see you,” Severus added, a small smile on his face, it had been a long time since he saw someone from his old life. 

“He’s calling you dad?” Sirius said letting go staring at his godson, who looked like Severus’ double. 

“I have had him since he was a toddler,” Severus replied, “And I adopted him,” deciding to let it all out instead of slowly breaking it to him. He idly noticed that Luna and Remus were once again eyeing each other in distrust, he was pretty sure there was possessiveness on Luna’s part. Luna had for most part been the only animal in his life, while he did play with the others outside, Luna was always his. “I think introductions are in order,” belatedly realizing that Talin was observing everything in a quiet intrigued fashion. 

“Minerva, Remus, Sirius, Filius this is Talin Addison, Headmaster of the Grand Riviere Magical School and a close personal friend. Talin this is Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Professor of Transfiguration, on which she gained her mastery, and Head of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts.” Severus did the introductions. 

“Very nice to meet you,” Minerva said, twitching in surprise, Severus didn’t usually have people he freely called friends, merely acquaintances, it seemed much had changed. Minerva couldn’t help but notice that this man looked a great deal like a wizard who had graduated Hogwarts a few years back, Kingsley Shacklebolt obviously older. 

“You also, Severus has spoken a great deal of you,” Talin said, his smile teasing watching Severus roll his eyes out of the corner of his eyes. 

“This is Filius Flitwick, Master dueller, professor of Charms, on which he also gained his Mastery, as well as Head of Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts.” Severus continued on. “This is Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, who was previously an Auror before his unlawful incarceration at Azkaban prison.” Remus notably flushed in embarrassment at the fact he had nothing to his name when the others all had the most amazing feats under their belts. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t smart enough, he was, unfortunately he wouldn’t be able to keep the fact he was a werewolf hidden to gain his mastery, the second they knew he would be kicked aside. The wizard (he assumed) shook his hand without pause, a small smile on his face as he gave a greeting. 

“Are you happy?” Sirius asked Harry unable to rip his gaze from him. 

A knock on the door interrupted them, “That must be the refreshments,” Severus stated, moving towards the door, taking the platters, and nodded before closing the door behind him. They had already been paid and tipped before hand. He floated it over to the table and everyone automatically took a seat, even Sirius but that was quite reluctant. “Help yourselves.” 

Harry grabbed a Butterbeer and sat next to his dad, leaning against him he was tired, he hadn’t been sleeping well the past few days. When his dad left after talking to him Harry had stayed up late just reading his mums letter to his dad. He had seen him reading it one day, and had asked what it was, he had even given it too him. Harry had protested, knowing how much it meant to him, but his dad had just said he knew it off by heart and no longer needed the comfort it sent and thought he might like it. Luna immediately lay at Harry’s feet, still facing the newcomers. 

“So…um…who does the wolf belong to?” Remus asked awkwardly. 

“It is Harry’s familiar,” Severus answered, absently carding his hand through his son’s hair, he knew his son hadn’t been sleeping well; he may just have to give him a sleeping draught if it continued. “Luna is very protective of him,” a vindictive sort of grin appearing on his face. 

“Where have you kept Harry? I mean you look…so different, the goblins were wrong weren’t they? You didn’t end up in your younger self’s body…a golem wouldn’t have been able to go back so you must have been in Gringotts.” Minerva asked shrewdly. 

“You are correct, I did go back in time, but not into my younger self’s body, it was quite a dilemma actually, but the goblins were kind enough to ensure I had enough money to last up until time corrected itself.” Severus replied wryly, “With the help of the Goblins I got a new wand and went to Privet Drive to collect Harry, leaving a Golem in place. I regretfully couldn’t save Arabella, not only did she not have the magic to harness it, there was no telling whether she would have believed me, she was after all unswayable in her loyalty to Albus.” 

“It’s fascinating, where have you stayed?” Filius enquired excitedly. 

“We stayed in England for a while, over Christmas and New Year, and then I decided it would be best if we left the UK entirely. I got a few pamphlets from Gringotts for schools, and found one that admitted children younger than eleven.” 

Minerva gasped, “That’s rather dangerous, Severus,” 

“Why is that?” Talin enquired, cocking his head curiously at the woman, his body relaxed. 

“Their magical cores aren’t ready for such heavy magical use before the age of eleven,” Minerva informed him. 

“Is that so?” Talin stated, his lips twitching in amusement. “And you have proof of these facts?” 

“Well, no,” Minerva admitted, “But surely you must agree, by the age of eleven most accidental magic has tapered off leaving the core stable.” 

“Have you ever thought perhaps that the accidental magic is a sign that the child’s magical core IS in fact stable?” Talin replied enjoying the small debate. “If they began using magic early there would be no accidental magic because they were beginning to control it, giving focus to their cores.” 

“The course work is much too advanced for a child, it would exhaust them tremendously,” Minerva argued. 

“Ah, so you are not giving children enough credit,” Talin mused, “At that age, their brains are fully developed, start teaching them young they will remember it, who is to say they have to start with difficult spells?” 

“They would consider it difficult,” Severus interrupted them, “Even I had trouble accepting the reality in front of me.” 

“You mean to say your school does admit children much earlier?” Minerva gaped. 

“What age do they begin training?” Remus enquired curiously, his amber eyes alight with this new knowledge. 

Severus smirked, as Talin answered, “They begin learning small spells at the age of four at nursery, at the age of five they begin school lessons in both magic and muggle subjects.” 

Minerva clasped her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide in astonishment and disbelief. Her eyes softening seeing both Harry and Severus together. Oh, Lily would be so happy right now; this was what she had wanted for her reclusive friend, to be happy, to help raise her son if anything happened to her. Oh the difference to him in just a matter of an hour at least (to her) was incomprehensible. 

“Harry is already at the equivalent of a fifth year at Hogwarts, not only that but he could single-handedly beat a seventh year in a duel,” Severus informed them proudly. 

“He’s had no trouble?” Filius asked astonished. 

“None, and of course he’s had summers and holidays to replenish his core, we are behind in times, do you know Grande Riviere is not the only school to accept children before they’re eleven?” Severus told them. 

“Amazing,” Remus said quietly, glancing at Sirius to see how he was holding up - he wasn’t. 

“Where is Grande Riviere Magical School?” Minerva enquired; she would love to see for herself. 

“St. Lucia, its a small island in the Caribbean” Talin was the one that answered, “I have so many questions to ask about Hogwarts and why it’s lacking in so many subjects and ways.” 

“We have just survived through two wars, the funds we have are not extensive, and so classes were cut to accommodate the influx of students who had parents that couldn’t afford the money to send their children to be educated. We are simply just still trying to rebuild our world.” Minerva sighed tiredly. 

“So why not get the people involved? Have a fundraiser? Raise the money you need to help get Hogwarts back to normal? Involve the community and parents, it’s their children after all, and they should help knowing what it’s going towards.” Harry finally spoke, “Have a fun day, a carnival of sorts, booths with homemade cakes, animal petting zoo, shows and music maybe even a fun game of Quidditch and games for both parents and students to play and have fun…then a meal afterwards. The House-elves would be happy to cook and make cakes if you asked them.” feeling much more confident, enough to speak to them at any rate. 

“A carnival?” Filius asked blankly. 

“Yes, cakes, sweets, shows, games, prizes,” Harry said giving the Charms teacher a smile, knowing a lot of wizards weren’t familiar with a lot of muggle things here. He didn’t hold it against them. “They would be paying for them of course, but you can make it so it isn’t too expensive but enough to help with getting new classes established at Hogwarts. In a way that’s fun that also has the community getting involved, the school belongs to all of them anyway. Give them enough time to save up for it too, just in case they don’t get much allowance.” 

“I see,” Filius replied, glancing at Minerva and he could see she was actually thinking it through as well. 

“Harry isn’t going to Hogwarts is he?” Sirius said bitterly, his eyes filled with sadness. 

“Unfortunately not, I gave Harry the choice and he chose to stay where he was, where his friends are. You must understand and realize, surely, that to go to Hogwarts would be detrimental to his education.” Severus told Black softly, as if trying to soften the blow. “In a few years time he has the opportunity to begin subjects that might lead him to something he wants to do - the introduction to a Mastery of his own choosing.” 

“I wouldn’t be able to play Quidditch either, you never told me that, dad,” Harry added, piping in. 

“Quidditch? You play Quidditch?” Sirius perked up for the first time, his eyes wide with happiness. 

“I’ve been playing for years, all the schools get together and compete, and we’ve won loads of games!” Harry said, grinning widely. “Even if we lose its always fun! We get to meet new people.” 

“What position do you play?” Sirius asked almost squealing in excitement. 

“Chaser and seeker, mostly chaser now since I’m getting too big to be a seeker, but I play reserve if Jason can’t play.” Harry informed him. 

“Your dad played as well,” Sirius said, reverently. 

“My father did,” Harry corrected him still smiling, “I know, dad told me, he was a chaser for Gryffindor Quidditch team, and that he was good, and even won the Quidditch cup one year at least.” 

“Severus? Did you adopt Harry through that new Potion that came out a few years back?” Minerva enquired. Letting Sirius and Harry talk, wishing to know more herself about everything that had happened. 

“You know about it?” Severus jaw was slightly unhinged. 

Harry looked over distractedly, wondering what they were talking about.

“Of course, it was quite popular, it was in the newspaper,” Minerva gave Severus an odd look; “It was created by Septimus Regis if I recall right.” 

Harry laughed in amusement, “You mean my dad right?” the conversation with Sirius completely forgotten. 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand…” Minerva admitted before she closed her eyes and said, “You are Septimus Regis,” feeling like laughing herself. “I see your sense of irony hasn’t faded with time.” 

“It is the name I took on, officially Harry is called Harrison Regis, the papers at Gringotts are full proof,” Severus replied looking pensive, “Now, however, I have no idea what to do.” 

“There is no denying how much safer you both will be keeping those names,” Minerva, “If Albus isn’t deluded and he comes back, he will never find either of you. Although the mark is a concern, and won’t allow you to hide fully, at least Harry will be one hundred percent safe.” not saying too much in case Harry didn’t know about that particular part of Severus’ life. 

“They will always be safe in St. Lucia,” Talin said, assuring them, he wouldn’t allow anything to happen to them; he cared very much about both father and son. 

“You look different enough that you may pass for a relative, perhaps a child of the Prince line?” Filius mused, “You don’t look a day over twenty-two!” it was true, and with his tan he looked very healthy nothing like the Severus Snape they had known. Although he doubted Voldemort’s reach would ever extend as far as St. Lucia, he was powerful but powerful enough to feel the Dark Mark so far away? 

“There is no fear of the mark being used to find my location,” Severus admitted, “When I first went back I went back looking like my older self. The first thing I did was take a de-aging potion, it was something I thought I would have to do then go back to Hogwarts but I quickly learnt that it wasn’t the case. The thought persisted and eventually I did take it, it was a new start for myself and Harry…” 

“That I fully understand,” Remus said, a small smile on his face, although it looked more like a grimace he would do anything for a fresh start himself. 

“When I grew to the age where I had first accepted the mark…it did not reappear,” Severus dropped the bombshell on them, temporarily letting go of Harry and rolling up the sleeves of his clothes, showing his unmarked arm for all too see. Their jaws dropped once again, eyes widened comically.


	44. Chapter 44

Fixing Past Mistakes

Chapter 44

 

Filius squeaked in astonishment, staring at the unmarked forearm utterly astonished, his eyes popping out comically. Minerva opened and closed her mouth wordlessly; she wasn't sure how much more she could take in regards to surprises this day couldn't get anymore surreal. She did have enough thought to observe Remus and Sirius' reaction and it caused her lips to twitch, their mouths gaping jaws unhinged. And if she didn't know any better she would have said the wolf at Harry's feet was amused by the scene in front of her.

"If anyone deserves this second chance, Severus, then it's you." Filius informed the younger than usual wizard proudly.

"You speak of second chances as if nobody else in life has ever made a mistake," Talin stated, eyeing them shrewdly. "One of your own nearly killed a fellow student and in probability a good friend, unless of course the Headmaster would have covered it up. You do not speak to him of second chances despite this occurrence. It is not a second chance, it's simply life, and you live and learn. Severus wasn't that much older than Mr. Black when this all went down, he was a young teenager, and we all make mistakes at that age especially with what life threw at him." feeling irked by their constant pronouncements of second chances, they were using it wrongly, it may just be his opinion and he wanted his thoughts known. Especially considering Severus was agreeing with it, they were weighing him down with guilt and he could see it straining Severus already and he wasn't happy with that at all. He was certainly gladder he had chosen to come than ever. Although he was pretty sure if it had continued Harry would have said something. Harry worshiped his father, and would defend him with his life. The devotion had never waved even after all these years.

"That wasn't…" Filius started indignantly but was cut off abruptly.

"Enough, I do not any arguing, this is not why I came here," Severus stated, sensing the looming arguments. He was certainly glad he had told Harry everything about his past, and that he didn't hold him responsible for it. That and this conversation they were having would have raised questions.

"My apologies," Talin said in his usual deep voice, dipping his head conceding the point.

"I am sorry as well," Filius graciously said, realizing that Talin Adison was just protecting Severus, he was a good friend and perhaps they shouldn't be bringing up the past quite so much.

"So…up to fifth year curriculum huh?" Remus said, breaking the stilted silence.

"Well its sixth year equivalent dad says," Harry corrected him with a grin. "I still find it hard to believe I'm so far ahead of everyone here though."

"Yes, it is somewhat baffling even for me, who has known for quite a few years now," Talin commented, "If it isn't any trouble I would like to know more about Hogwarts and its curriculum on a whole?"

"Of course," both the Hogwarts teachers replied at once, as always eager to talk about their careers, which unfortunately was not as prideful now they knew that compared to this wizards school they were quite behind. Yet it didn't diminish it completely, they were proud of what they had achieved, and nothing could destroy it completely not even the Headmaster.

"But first, how is Dumbledore?" Severus enquired, getting to the root of the problem, leaning forward as if to better hear them.

"Not much time has passed since the other you left," Minerva informed him, "We've not returned to Hogwarts either he's still in the same critical condition. If he had passed or gotten worse Poppy would have sent a message through her patronus. So we can assume that his condition is much the same as it was hours prior."

"That means he can't get to us right, and he wont before we go home?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer but seeking reassurances. He didn't know much about Dumbledore, but if his dad was scared and wary of him then it made him feel the same. His dad wasn't scared of many things, it's why he respected and looked up to him - wanted to be just like him when he grew up.

"Yes, Harry, don't worry," Severus said softly, "Nothing and I mean nothing will happen." Dumbledore was much too sick for anything of the sort. Even if he somehow learned of their arrival here, then it wouldn't be worth squat when he couldn't move too ill.

"When are you going home?" Sirius asked his tone subdued. Once again reminded that Harry's appearance here was merely temporarily. He didn't want Harry to go; he wanted him to stay, so they could get to know each other. This was his godson, he hated the fact he would be going so far away from him. He'd been separated for years, literally had his godson taken from his arms on Dumbledore's orders and he hadn't seen him until now and it wasn't how he'd imagined it would go.

"We cannot risk staying too long, we will return in future if it's what Harry wants," Severus informed them.

"Why? Nobody has to know its Harry! Even the scar he had on his forehead is gone!" Sirius protested heavily. "He could stay here, where he belongs!" 'With me' was certainly not said but definitely thought and implied in that statement.

"Because I don't want to stay here, I want to go home to my friends, to a school where I wont end up seen as some sort of freakish genius…I'm sorry but I'm not going to relearn how to brew basic potions…how to disarm my opponent I've known that spell since I was six years old. Right now I want to concentrate on Alchemy and Ancient Runes. More importantly I want to keep leading my Quidditch team to do the best they can. I can't just drop everything…my life for you, I don't know you and I'm sorry if it hurts but the fact you want me to give up everything isn't exactly endearing me to you." Harry told him shaking his head in disbelief.

Minerva pursed her lips, by Merlin it was so very odd see an eleven year old sounding so much like Severus. It was like a double sitting before him, not just in looks but attitude as well, although she had to admit he wasn't quite as rude as Severus could be. She saw Filius giving her a look and her lips twitched just slightly, knowing he was probably having similar flashbacks as her.

Remus wanted to groan, Sirius was being his usual thoughtless self, not really meaning anything or thinking it through. He was giving Harry all the wrong impressions of him; truth was Sirius would be happy as long as Harry was happy. He was just feeling a little let down, hurt that Harry wasn't staying, but it was coming out very twisted as per usual for Sirius. He prayed that Sirius would explain himself before Harry was put off forever.

"I…I didn't mean it like that," Sirius protested, blinking owlishly at his godson as if he couldn't understand half the words that had come out of his mouth. "I just…I thought you'd want to move here, your parents attended Hogwarts and generations of Potter's before you…it's a legacy…your legacy."

"Sirius, stop before you dig yourself any deeper," Remus hissed under his breath, in trying to explain himself he was just making it ten times worse.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, as his other hand dug into his left temple a sure sign of deep annoyance. While he understood Black's desire to have his godson with him, he would never let Harry go. He was his son, and he'd be damned if he let Black try to emotionally blackmail Harry.

"I might have been born a Potter, but I am not one, not anymore." Harry corrected him, his still black eyes boring into Sirius' with sympathy and hardened determination. "I'm a Snape by blood and Regis by choice. It's not that I don't care about my parents, I do, but they aren't here for me and I like to think they're happy that I am."

"And they are," Minerva said, "Lily was so proud of you and every milestone you passed, big or small."

"And my father worked as an Auror, my mum planned on gaining her Mastery in a few years after I grew up a little, if the war was over." Harry said a small smile playing on his face. It didn't hurt to think about them, his dad had been telling him stories as far back as he could remember. Good tales and it let him know them despite the fact he hadn't been raised by them.

"That she did," Filius nodded, not surprised that Harry knew everything there was to know about his parents. Severus wasn't one for lying, ironically enough since he had been a spy, but he told you how it was and that was it.

 

Their talks lasted well into the afternoon; Minerva, Filius and Talin were immersed in debates about magical cores and whether it was damaging. Of course Talin was able to reply to each and every concern, that the wizards and witches from his school didn't have any issues, lived extraordinary long lives with many accomplishments under their belts just like some of those from Hogwarts did. That many of his students today had grandparents that still lived who also attended the school while his grandfather ran it. This had surprised them of course, a family run school, they'd never heard of such a thing. Talin had two sons, and he would never force either of them to take over from him, but if they did he would be proud of them just as he would be with whatever career they took on. He hadn't once put pressure on them like his own father had.

Remus on the other hand was quietly conversing with Harry about his life while Sirius sat quietly and listened probably for the first time in his life not wishing to be the centre of attention. Sirius seemed to realize he had gone a bit too far, and was quietly stewing in what to do to make this better. Unfortunately for him he couldn't come up with a single idea. Which did depress him utterly, he was losing his godson and there was nothing he could do about it.

"You said you were taking Alchemy?" Remus enquired, not able to hide his awe. He was glad he was at least able to talk to Harry; the others were all talking about Hogwarts. He was able to hear everything thanks to his super hearing.

"Yeah, its really difficult, only a few of my friends are taking it, neither of my best friends are, I wish they would but they're concentrating on other subjects they decided to take, ancient runes and Arithmancy." Harry replied. As well as a few other subjects, although Latin wasn't one of them he thought with amusement.

"What are your best friends like?" Remus then asked.

"My best friends are Josh and Dylan, they're in nearly all the same classes as me, we've been friends forever," Harry said, exaggerating a little obviously. "We play Quidditch Dylan and Josh are Beaters, I play both Seeker and a chaser, mostly chaser these days though, I'm better at it than catching the snitch."

"But alchemy? You're eleven!" Sirius actually managed to speak for the first time in half an hour.

"I know how old I am," Harry said, staring blankly. "I'm only beginning, but I'm really good at potions and Alchemy is just a step up from that. A large step, it's really difficult to understand but my teacher helps make sense of it in ways I didn't think to see it."

"I only know rudimentary understanding myself," Remus nodded his agreement. "I got curious the last year of Hogwarts. I was seventeen, read a few books from your father's library - Hogwarts curiously didn't have anything pertaining to Alchemy despite the fact it used to be a subject."

"But what do people do if they wanted to learn it? I can't imagine learning it on my own…even older, dad struggled to understand it and he's really smart." Harry told him.

"Yes, it's a subject that not many people have the smarts to take," Remus, "I only know of a few scholars that have been successful in their knowledge of Alchemy. Dumbledore is one of them and the most successful too."

"Wait he learned Alchemy…from Hogwarts I assume?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes," Remus confirmed.

"So why would he cut the class completely? It makes no sense…nothing here makes sense!" Harry snapped, he just wanted to go back home this was just…incomprehensible to him. He didn't like things that made no sense to him.

"Don't try to understand, Harry, everyone here is trying to but…it's impossible." Remus said softly. "It's newer to us than to your dad and you."

"Me? Dad only told me a few weeks ago," Harry said shaking his head, "When he knew he had no other choice with us having to come back, even only for a little while." he understood and accepted most of it, although it had taken time, he was still struggling a little to come to terms with everything.

"Oh," Remus murmured surprised.

"And you still want to go back?" Sirius argued.

Luna growled, baring her teeth at the tone of voice Sirius was using.

"I don't understand…" Harry said perplexed, frowning at his so called godfather. Petting at Luna calming her down, she immediately settled for him still eyeing Sirius Black with intent.

Remus threw a glare at Sirius, what the hell was wrong with him? Just a while ago he had been grieving, thinking he'd never see his godson again only to realize there was a chance. A chance to know him, and he had been so relieved so hopeful…now he was deliberately trying to wind everyone up? Freezing in realisation, he wanted to curse, he was trying to push Harry away on purpose, because he'd rather push him away than have Harry pull away from him - sort of like Harry choosing Severus over Sirius in his mind it was soul crushing probably. "Sirius…don't do this, don't push him away, you'll regret it forever." his voice was louder than necessary he realized, as the room went deadly quiet.

"I think its time we dispersed." Severus commanded, Luna immediately scrambled up but remained beside Harry.

"I wouldn't mind continuing to chat with Minerva and Filius if you don't mind, Severus," Talin said.

"Of course, you know where to find us," Severus replied, "Come Harry, let's give them time to sort through everything they've learned today,"

"Will we see you again before you leave? Both of you?" Minerva enquired.

"You will, we'll meet again before we leave back to St. Lucia," Severus confirmed. "So need for maudlin goodbyes just yet." a wicked chuckle leaving his lips.

Harry sniggered behind his hand, a broad grin on his face which he was able to conceal. Glancing down when Luna brushed up against him, she'd been really good today, only got protective once - and in a strange environment it was a surprise really. Despite the food he'd eaten a few hours ago, he realized he was hungry and rather tired if he was honest.

"If anything happens with Dumbledore, let me know." Severus urged the teachers, as he wrapped his arms around Harry, Luna came between them, and both took a grip of her Collar she was used to Apparating now, having done it all of three or four times. Then he Apparated them all away without a single word or glance at either Lupin or Black, he'd had quite enough of them for today.

The three of them appeared in the empty house they'd once lived in for a few months before moving to St. Lucia.

"Are you going to miss it here, Dad?" Harry asked, staring at Severus his black eyes inquisitive as always. He had seen his dad was quite happy to talk to them, and his dad didn't tolerate many people - well, he didn't used to - he wasn't quite so picky now. He could remember when he was younger after all.

"I will miss some aspects of it, Harry, I spent many years in the British Isles, certainly my fair share, but my home is now in St. Lucia, and I would never give that up with the exception of you wishing to move here." Severus replied, he would do anything and he meant absolutely anything for Harry.

"You'll miss your friends," Harry said knowing what it was without his dad having to say.

"Colleagues," Severus corrected him, but it was half-hearted at best.

"What is wrong with Sirius? You didn't say he would act like that," Harry complained, still confused about his actions. Sitting down on one of the few available chairs that had been conjured.

"I did not think he would," Severus stated honestly, kneeling down beside his son. Avoiding Luna's legs so she didn't end up hurt - she was still slightly disorientated from the Apparation. "He's upset, hurt, confused...he won't know what to do with these feelings Harry, he has been in Azkaban for a long time - he does love you in his own way. He expects you to go and live with him. That you would want to, we haven't gotten on in the past and I think he believes I've been...a harsh guardian." that he would have his best friend back, and he could restart his antics and turn Harry into a miniature version of James when he was young. Let him run ragged and ruin his academic achievements.

"He won't come around before I go will he?" Harry asked resignedly.

"If the past is any indication...perhaps not, but Remus Lupin is quite determined and might manage to get through to him. He will come around though, Harry, do not worry, I'm sure sometime in the future he will regale you with tales of your father." Severus informed him, giving his arm a squeeze.

"I don't want him to, I just want him to see me for me," Harry argued vehemently. He had seen how interested Sirius got when he mentioned Quidditch which was followed by a statement that his father had done it too. He had also seen his face when he realized that he had called Severus his dad. Hopefully his dad was right; he wanted to know Sirius, but not enough to give up his entire life though.

Things had gotten so complicated, sometimes he wished he could go back a few weeks and just make sure he never learned about it. Fortunately his dad hadn't raised him to hide from his troubles but rather face them head on and come out stronger and better than ever before. His school work would help him concentrate; he just had to get back to normal that would surely help. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, when they would go home. Things hadn't gone the way he thought they would. The first half of the conversation had been good, his chat with Remus had been okay, it was just the middle and end that had set him on edge.

"You look exhausted, get some sleep while I make us some dinner," Severus stated, not having anything to say about Harry's statement. He wasn't sure if Sirius would ever see Harry as himself totally or if he would always think of certain things of James in Harry. This trip hadn't been easy for him, seeing everyone grieving over him, especially his younger self, of course it wasn't easy. Standing up he moved over to the kitchen and began to prepare dinner with the supplies he'd gotten earlier.

"I think I will," Harry agreed, nodding his head, moving to the couch he curled up and closed his eyes to the familiar sound of his dad making dinner, and Luna's padding feet and body slumping on the floor beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well as always things never go as planned...Will Sirius get his head out of his butt and realize this doesn't need to be him losing Harry? Will he ask to go? will we see Sirius and Remus starting a new life in St. Lucia? to be closer to Harry? Or will we only see them every summer? Do you really want to see Harry defeat Voldemort in this? With Harry being as smart it would be a rather different approach to defeating him...and I truly believe Harry would have flourished better if he had been encouraged he was just lazy since he didn't have anyone that gave a hoot about his grades. R&R please
> 
> Hope you're New Year is going well :)


	45. Chapter 45

Fixing Past Mistakes

Chapter 45

 

Severus, Talin and Harry waited on Minerva, Filius, Sirius and Remus just outside the property that Severus and the others had been using temporarily. Nothing could actually get in the wards, hence the decision to wait outside. Luna of course, was right next to Harry and Severus eating the remains of her dinner - which was just the bone the meat had been eaten already, which wouldn't be going with them when they returned to St. Lucia. They were wrapped up warm, since it was on the chilly side, which was the norm for Britain even at this time of the year. Not even a few minutes' later pops penetrated the area, as the others Apparated to the agreed meeting place.

"Good evening," Minerva said giving a small smile, as she wandered over to the group and handed Severus a brown envelope. "I think you'll be glad to see this."

Severus gave her a curious look before accepting the envelope and opening it, sliding the documents out to inspect them. He found his services at Hogwarts terminated, an agreed retirement from tenure Potions Professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It went on to thank him for his services, but Severus did not need to read any more he was just content he couldn't be pulled back when Dumbledore realized he was no longer there. It could have happened, and if he had defied the contract he could have ended up paying fines or worse a short stint in Azkaban. Contracts in the magical world had to be adhered to otherwise the consequences were extremely nasty.

"You have been elevated to the position of Headmistress?" Severus asked surprised, "I assume his condition has deteriorated?"

"I have, and no, not quite, with Hogwarts starting back up and no known when he will recover the Ministry demanded I step up and Hogwarts accepted all too easily. He's being transferred to St. Mungo's where there are experts in his cases to help him." Minerva informed Severus, "I knew you were worried about that so the first thing I did was break the contract. I will miss working with you, Severus, and your sense of humour." she added teasingly.

"Just make sure my Slytherins are looked after," Severus asked quietly, a far away look on his face, this was probably by far the most difficult thing right now. His Slytherins needed someone, and hopefully they would get someone who could help them. They might put on an unbothered front but the fact most of Hogwarts didn't trust them did hurt a great deal. They had only each other to rely on; it had been the same in his time, but between himself and Lily they'd gone five years before the house rivalry and his own stupidity had screwed things up.

"I'll do the best I can for them, you know that," Minerva said, she might like to win the Quidditch cup or the House cup but she did not favour any students, if they were found doing something wrong she would tell them off regardless of their houses. In fact she was tougher on her Gryffindors just to prove that she wasn't going to play favourites and that trying to do so would result in nothing. "I was thinking of Silvanus or Aurora as Head of Slytherin house."

"Do not use Silvanus, he's a Hufflepuff, he will not understand my snakes, in fact I suspect he was meant originally for Gryffindor with his antics." Severus warned, the man had absolutely no sense of self preservation, he'd lost quite a few of his limbs already, the Slytherin's would take the rest of them and laugh about it - no, the world was safer if he didn't try and guide his Slytherins.

"Then Aurora?" Minerva suggested.

"Depends on whom you hire as a Potions Master," Severus admitted wryly, "Not that its any of my business I just want the Slytherin's to feel a little less tense at the changes, they're not going to be happy but they'll deal with it in their usual fashion." they would stick together, keep a united front and look out for one another especially in a time of need.

"As is a teachers duty," Talin nodded his agreement with the words, nothing was more important than the safety and growth of each and every individual that attended school, its why they were kept a very close eye on them all, to make sure they're fitting in, doing the work, able to do the work without it being too much for them and ensuring they had fun activities to go along with the workload without it costing too much for the parents.

"Don't you worry about them; I'll keep you up to date on their progress." Minerva promised Severus solemnly, which would be quite soon.

"Can I er…speak to Harry? In private?" Sirius asked after a few moments of amicable silence.

"He is right there, Harry can decide for himself," Severus informed Sirius, more amused than annoyed.

"Er…right, can I talk to you, please?" Sirius asked, looking extremely constipated.

"Sure," Harry replied, blinking as Sirius turned around and walked away, Harry followed him, as always his permanent shadow came with him.

"Look…I'm sorry about earlier, I just…I need time to adjust," Sirius admitted, finding it weird trying to talk to Harry as though he was an adult like Remus suggested, he was a kid, he shouldn't be told about all his crap. "You are my godson, I love you, and I hope that we can write to each other at least?"

"You can," Harry nodded, giving Sirius a chance - like his dad said he just needed to process everything. Maybe one day they could get to know each other like they should have if Sirius hadn't been put in Azkaban. He felt sorry for what he'd been through but he'd never regret his dad. "Although it might exhaust an owl having to go back and forth so much maybe we should think of something else to communicate."

"I've already thought of that," Sirius informed him sheepishly, "I brought a few things, they belong to your dad and me."

"My father, James is my father, my dad is Sep-Severus," Harry insisted.

"Right, sorry, just used to you calling him dad when you were a child," Sirius murmured apologetically, "They belong to your father and I, they're obviously shrunken down." he handed over the bag. "Keep it." he added.

Harry opened it and peered inside the bag, finding a miniature motorbike with a side car, "Is this…" he didn't get a chance to finish before Sirius was talking again.

"It's a real motorbike, it has had a few adjustments made over the years," Sirius winked playfully at Harry. "It's noisy so make sure to take it a few miles before trying it out."

"Dad would never let me ride this," Harry said shaking his head ruefully, but he would keep it - it had belonged to his father after all.

"Who says he has to know?" Sirius said teasingly.

Harry blinked at Sirius, was he suggesting he do it without permission and get himself into trouble? He'd rather not be grounded and stopped from seeing his friends, or having to come straight home from school and not play with his friends in after school classes or any Quidditch game that is after hours too. Why would he want him to get into trouble? It didn't make any sense. Before he could think further on it though, Sirius was speaking again.

"That's a mirror, a two-way mirror," Sirius said picking up another item in the bag. "It's used for communicating, just say my name into it, and after a few minutes I should appear. It will make noises so I'll know you want to talk, we've never tested the limit between them though, farthest away we used them was in Hogwarts so it might not work." the thought of them not though was disheartening. "I've added my Floo address to the back of the packaging so watch when you're opening it, it's just in case the mirrors don't work."

"Awesome!" Harry said grinning widely, "I have to do that with a few of my own! My friends are going to love this!"

"I can help!" Sirius said just as excited as Harry was, "I'll tell you all the charms that are on it,"

"Dad too!" Harry said his face alight in a cheeky grin. He couldn't wait to share this with his best friends, they were going to explode! He was definitely going to be raiding the library at home and at school.

"Your dad too," Sirius said managing to keep his tone neutral. He had to remind himself that Snape had been in Harry's life all this time, of course Harry was going to be attached to him. He had obviously been raised well; he could at least acknowledge that. "There's also some letters in the bag too, you know, from your mum and father to me, when you were younger, there's only a few but I thought you'd like them." surely a child would love anything of its parents especially if they didn't get to know them. He'd made sure they were suitable though, and that James wasn't seen as immature or stupid.

"Thanks," Harry said keeping them close; they would go straight beside the ones his dad had given him.

"Did S- your father explain about Pettigrew?" Sirius asked softly, as if he was not sure whether Harry could deal with the conversation.

"Peter Pettigrew, yes," Harry said quietly, nodding his head briefly, petting at Luna as she nudged him.

"Well that's the marked out name you'll find in the letters," Sirius said too angry thinking about Pettigrew to be sheepish at what he'd done.

"You actually spent time scrubbing out the name each time it was mentioned in a letter from my parents?" Harry asked feeling a little incredulous at his actions. He had to remind himself he wasn't really dealing with someone his dads age, but really someone much younger.

"Well he wasn't mentioned too many times," Sirius said misinterpreting Harry's facial expressions.

"Okay," Harry said, he was through with this part of the conversation.

"There are a few other things in there that belonged to your father and mum, it was a few of their favourite things." Sirius informed him, "I really am sorry about earlier, I just got over excited and let me imagination run away with me, I'll definitely want to see your friends as well!" he wanted to make sure they were good enough for his godson.

"Thank you," Harry said sincerely, smiling up at him. He missed his parents, there was no getting around that, but he missed them because he knew a lot about them, his dad always regaled him with tales about them. They were smart just like him and his dad. He'd never regret his dad though, how could he when he was the only love (fatherly) he'd ever known?

"If you ever change your mind and would like to come here, just you let me know," Sirius pointed out honestly, "Or maybe one day I'll come and visit you." he added hastily correctly interpreting the look on his face this time - he should be able to since it was a look he was used to Severus Snape supporting when they were teens.

"Thanks, Sirius," Harry said putting it all neatly back in the bag, the motorbike would go well with the rest of his figure collection, despite the fact he didn't collect them so rigorously anymore. He was growing up, he had other interests now, but out of sheer habit he sometimes nostalgically bought one that he didn't have. Who knows it might be worth a lot of money one day.

"You're welcome kiddo," Sirius said giving him a beaming smile, it hadn't been as difficult as he thought, maybe Remus had been right all along.

"Harry we have to go," Severus called over, the Portkey was due to leave any second and it didn't wait on them, if they didn't go now they'd have to wait on a new Portkey being sent from St. Lucia, something Severus didn't want to happen, he wanted to get away before Dumbledore even showed the slightest bit of improvement.

"Coming," Harry shouted as he glanced back.

"Hug goodbye?" Sirius asked, his arms out in invitation, his last one hadn't been well received so hopefully this one would be at the very least.

"As long as you don't try to suffocate me this time," Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around Sirius' midsection in a quick hug goodbye.

Sirius held on tightly, not wanting to let him go, Merlin he was so glad he was alive, these past days were the worst in his life, even Azkaban paled in comparison to the heartache he'd experienced with the news that his godson was gone. He owned Snape everything, he doubted they'd ever be friends, too much had happened in he past for that, but maybe, just maybe they could be acquaintances if he could do as Remus suggested and keep his calm. He reluctantly let him go, breathing deeply, his godson was leaving, going to the other side of the world…just after he got him back again, it wasn't fair but he reminded himself sternly that he was alive that was the most important thing, he repeated the mantra Remus had roared at him earlier, he was alive that's all that mattered.

"Come on then, let's get back," Sirius said, before the two of them were going back in the direction they came, as always Luna followed without needing to be told.

"Ready, dad," Harry said, kneeling down and clutching Luna close, "Stay still, no matter what." he murmured into her fur, if anything happened to her it would kill him. He loved her so much; she'd been with him since for as long as he could remember.

"Take care of yourselves," Filius said, giving them a wave as Severus grasped a hold of both Luna and Harry while Talin had a grip of his upper arm and touching the Portkey.

"You also, it was nice to meet you, hopefully we will meet again, under better circumstances," Talin said giving his own farewell.

"You bet," Filius said nodding eagerly, he had plans to stay in touch with Talin, he was very knowledgeable, and he hadn't been challenged quite so well in a long time. Albeit a great deal of the time they'd been discussing Hogwarts and everything else in-between when it came to the school.

Then just like that the Portkey activated, and they were gone.

Sirius sighed forlorn, his eyes glimmering sadly in the place he'd last seen Harry.

"Don't worry about it so much, he has the mirror he'll be able to call you, talk to you." Remus said, gripping his shoulder in sympathy.

"Mirror?" Filius enquired curiously.

Minerva pursed her lips, she knew what they were talking about having been their Head of House and given them plenty of detentions with her. "They have mirrors they use to communicate with each other, James had one and Sirius had the other, they used them during detention when they were split up. It is a genius invention I must admit, but it broke the rules." she gave them a pointed look.

"We must discuss these mirrors," Filius demanded in awe.

"Um, sure, Remus will remember it better though," Sirius replied amused, making the mirrors was a happy memory, thus the Dementors had affected it.

"Sirius?" Harry's voice was heard.

"Oh dear," Minerva said looking around before realizing where it had come from and realizing, that had been a hell of a fright.

"Harry! They work then!" Sirius said smugly, the background was very bright and cheerful, not something he was used too.

"Yes, I just wanted to try it! They're really cool, I'm going to go see my friends…how do you deactivate them?" he realized wide eyed.

"Just say dea-ctivate, as one word," Sirius explained grinning widely, perhaps he hadn't lost his godson after all. He heard Talin laughing in the background.

"I must invest in these, my sons would love them, and my daughter would love a pair as well," Talin mused, leaning over, so he could be seen in the small mirror. "Protean charm?" he summarised.

"Yes, along with three other spells," Remus went on to explain the three charms, what they were for and how to best enhance them. One obviously stopped the mirror from breaking easily, but not indestructible due to the spell not being invented in his time. Other so they could see each other clearly and one for sound and activation charms. "That's it; they'll work perfectly together, if I had thought about it back then I would have added an Impervius charm as well,"

"And you bought the mirrors they weren't transfigured?" Talin enquired, "I have found things react different to transfigured objects." he elaborated at their uncomprehending faces.

"I bought them," Sirius nodded, "From the odd and end store in Diagon Alley, they've not been touched in years so they're a bit grimy." what a sight they must make, Filius, Minerva and Remus as well as himself all crouched down beside a small mirror talking into it - if anyone saw them they would think they're insane. The lime coats from St. Mungo's would come a-knocking.

"Will using a spell to clean them magically cause interference?" Severus joined in the conversation but still couldn't be seen.

"I don't know," Remus was the one who spoke.

"We can just do it without magic, dad, some bleach will get rid of it," Harry said thoughtfully. "Muggle stuff won't interfere with spells since it has no magic to do it."

"Very true, let Luna out to see the others, I can hear them howling from here," Severus demanded from wherever he was outside of the view of the mirror. "You can talk to Sirius after you've seen your friends and settled back in."

"I have to go now, bye everyone!" Harry said, "Deactivate," and the mirror they were looking at went blank.

"See," Remus pointed out smugly, it had been his idea to give the mirror to Harry.

"It seems I have a set of mirrors to go and buy, you really should have patented those items boys," Filius said still amazed.

"It is a good way to make money isn't it?" Sirius said speculatively, just because a few friends knew, it didn't mean they couldn't make money with it, and he knew Filius well enough to know he would respect their rights and not reveal how they're made if they did decide to make it a business venture. Sliding the mirror in his pocket to keep it safe.

Remus fully relaxed, he was glad Harry hadn't waited too long to get in touch with Sirius. He'd been so worried about Harry not wishing to remain in touch with him. Now Sirius could actually focus on something else, for however long that lasted. He had a feeling they'd be visiting St. Lucia soon. If he was honest he wanted to as well, he wanted to meet the other werewolf cubs that Harry had told him about. Luna was just one of the pack, she'd been pushed aside for the cubs that would survive, it was a shame but how it worked in the wild. Any animal that wouldn't survive wasn't given the time of day. Thankfully Harry had saved the poor creature from its fate and bonded to it. A wolf familiar, an intelligent one too since they had near human intelligence.

Meanwhile half way around the world…

"Go on then, Luna!" Harry said opening the back door gleefully, already feeling better he was back home.

"Goodbye, Harry," Talin called out, it was time for him to return home and see his own kids, who he had missed like crazy the past few days.

"Bye, Headmaster!" Harry replied, quickly removing the cloak it was much too warm for it now. He placed it on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Harry you know where those go, either put it in your room or on the coat rack," Severus admonished gently, "I'll make us something to eat soon." the urge to ask what was in the bag was very strong. The urge won, "What did Sirius give you?"

"A mirror, some letters from my mum and father, and a shrunk motorbike, I'm going to put it with my collection, both of them." Harry told him with a smile.

"A motorbike?" Severus wanted to strangle Black.

"Yes," Harry said emptying everything out noticing a few other things amongst the collection.

"You are not to use it under any circumstances," Severus warned, "Do not un-shrink it in the house either."

"I won't dad, I promise," Harry swore, he wasn't going to listen to Sirius and get himself grounded.

"If you wish we could put it in the shed," Severus told him, he would actually prefer that. "If you try and use it the noise would probably scare the wolves," now that would ensure Harry didn't do anything silly like try and ride it.

"I think I'll keep it like this and put it with my figure collection, is that okay, dad?" Harry questioned as he held it up.

"Good idea," Severus replied, putting everything they'd used in the wash, with the exception of the newly acquired clothes for cooler weather. Those would be folded up and placed in the side of the wardrobe; they certainly wouldn't be used here. By the time that was done, Harry was already out of the kitchen, everything including the cloak gone. Nodding in approval, he removed the bread from the bin; it was still fresh due to the charm he placed on it, good. Ham sandwiches would do them well enough.

"Welcome back Master Severus!" called the Heather beaming at him, "Will we make you something to eat?" seeing what her Master was doing.

"Thank you, and no, I'm just making something quick, but you can make dinner later, something filling," Severus replied giving her a slight smile. They hadn't had a properly cooked meal in a few days, take away and food from a pub just wasn't the same. "Luna has already had something but put some meat out for her," he added, he doubted what he bought earlier had been enough.

"I will do that right away," the House-elf said nodding eagerly, a few days without anything to do had been tough for them, but they'd persevered now their humans (their family) was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go :) what did you think? Will things work out for Sirius now that he realizes he cant just click his fingers and make it so or will he screw up a few times before getting it right? I always said I didn't want Horcruxes in this story, but how about Sirius finding out after going after and finding Peter Pettigrew? having them deal with the Horcruxes but remember they'll barely be mentioned and Harry won't be one his mothers sacrifice did it in this and that's it! I just want to stay away from Horcruxes with this...tbh its getting tiresome having the hunts etc...in all my stories... I guess it also depends on how I have Voldemort return...gaining the Philosopher stone? through the diary? or resurrecting himself with Crouch Junior when Harry's fourteen and completed his education and working on his mastery? Will they be put into the tournament with Talins urging that it would be a way to prove Hogwarts school isn't all that? (under Harrison Regis or snape of course without being found out as a Potter) or will Harry return to take care of Voldemort before going back home with his dad? R&R please hopefully you're still enjoying the story and its not getting boring with the fact Harry isn't going to Hogwarts and all that!


	46. Chapter 46

Fixing Past Mistakes

Chapter 46

 

"JOSH!" Harry hollered down the beach when he saw his best friend who was just getting out of the water and putting his surfing board beside his stuff. His mum had told him where he was, so he'd come to find him. He couldn't wait to make those mirror things, they were going to be awesome when he was done with them.

"Harry!" Josh yelled out when he saw him, "You're back!" he commented as he raced up to him, "What was it like?" he had of course been told Harry was leaving for Great Britain for a few days on holiday. He shook the sand out of his hair as he spoke, a wide grin on his face. Noticing that he had been playing with his ability again, his eyes were different and he looked a little more like his dad than usual, his normal eye colour was green its how he really knew.

"Where's Dylan?" Harry commented, looking around for their third friend, they rarely went anywhere without each other, with the obvious exception being classes or if one was sick or grounded. The sun beating down on him was amazing; the colder weather in the UK had been horrible, even with the warm clothes keeping him cosy - or as cosy as they could at any rate.

"He's at the healers," Josh informed him, wandering back over to his spot to gather up his stuff, his bag, and towel and of course his surf board.

"What happened?" Harry asked concerned.

"Quidditch accident, he broke his wrist, he's just going back to make sure he's mended, you know how his mum is," Josh chortled in amusement, shaking his head. Dylan's mum was one of the most overprotective mothers on the face of the planet, none could compare to her. Although his own mum could probably take that spot since he was an only child. Dylan's mum April was a part time Medi-witch like his own mum, worked on the same ward, so there was that reason for taking him back to make sure it healed properly.

"Ouch, what happened?" Harry wondered, "Tell me everything!"

"Um, we won, Dylan pulled a Wronski Feint got too close to the ground and lost control, but he pulled through." Josh explained, as they both walked along the beach.

"Why was he playing the seeker?" Harry blinked he'd only been a few days what had he missed?

"Jason is off sick, wizarding flu, so he's going to miss the next game probably, and with you gone Dylan volunteered as the seeker, Latisha is a better chaser than a seeker so she took up Dylan's usual spot." Josh told him. "She's really good; she definitely has to play when Jason leaves the team after this year is up."

"I can't believe I missed it!" Harry groaned, sounded like a hell of a game.

"We've played against better than the gold phoenixes," Josh snorted in amusement before wryly admitting, "But it was a good game, lasted four hours. We won two hundred and fifty to one hundred and thirty. Yasmin was at her best, she worked hard to keep them from letting anything through those hoops."

"You'll never guess what I saw on holiday! Do you remember those walkie talky things we had when we were seven?" Harry said black eyes gleaming.

"Um…sure," Josh replied, somewhat take aback by the topic.

"Well my godfather had these mirrors, where you can actually talk into them and see each other no matter the distance; it's a simple charm, a protean one." Harry gushed, back in the UK the protean charm was anything but easy to cast. "All you need to do is say the name into the mirror and deactivate to shut them off! It's like the Floo network but much easier!"

"A protean charm doesn't work like that does it?" Josh asked his eyes alright in wonder; he definitely had to try it out.

"There are a few others on it, but I want to make it work three ways, so we can all have one, it might be a bit more difficult than just two." Harry admitted "It's going to be so much fun getting them to work!" excitement thrummed through him. "How long will Dylan be?"

"He's staying at the hospital with his mum until her shift ends," Josh replied, "We'll have to wait until after dinner."

"I wonder if our books will have all the charms we need," Harry said thoughtfully, "Come on, dad has hundreds; if they're not in mine I'm sure dad will let us read his ones."

"We've already done the protean charm, it's in our last year books, so that's one down, do you have a list of the spells you need?" Josh rushed to ask, as they began walking faster towards Harry's house, which thankfully was only five minutes away from the beach, unlike Josh's, whose was ten to fifteen minutes depending on whether they walked or sprinted.

"Yeah, he told me," Harry revealed, nodding vigorously.

"Wait…godfather? You never told me you had a godfather! How come I've never seen him?" Josh back peddled when he realized what Harry had said.

"I never saw him until a few days ago either," Harry commented idly, "He was in prison,"

"You're godfather was in prison?" Josh exclaimed, "What did he do? Murder someone?" he added jokingly.

"They thought he had," Harry informed him, "Fourteen people they thought he killed, thirteen Non-magicals and one wizard, and that he was responsible for the murder of two other people indirectly."

"Bloody heck!" Josh whistled, "How did they find out it wasn't him?"

"A will, someone used the Fidelius Charm and the will was just read…he spent near enough ten years in prison for a crime he didn't commit, acts like a…well someone our age." Harry laughed shaking his head, "He's a nutcase, and he tried to get me to ride a motorbike without telling my dad."

"Is he trying to get you in trouble?" Josh's eyes went wide. Harry's dad would blow a gasket if he tried something like that, hell he could imagine his own parents reaction, they went mental when he pulled stunts on his broom never mind a motorbike.

"That's what I thought," Harry chucked, "But I just don't think he you know…thinks things through."

"So where is he? Still back in the UK?" Josh asked as he wiped his feet and thumped his shoes against the door before toeing them off, it was something he always did whether he visited Harry's or went home, his mum didn't want a trail of sand, dirt or whatever was on his shoes going through the house. He picked them up and wandered in as Harry opened the door, putting them aside the coat rack along with his bag and surfboard.

"Dad I'm back! I brought Josh with me," Harry said as he put his cloak on the rack.

"So I hear," Severus replied wryly, "Are you staying for dinner?" he asked Josh intently. "Heather is making your favourite." he added as if food wasn't incentive enough.

"I'd love to Mr. Regis," Josh replied, smiling at him.

"Good, let your parents know," Severus said pointedly, Jill was overbearing in some ways, in needing to know where her son was at all times, not that he thought being overbearing was a bad thing, he liked to know where his son was as well. Just knowing that Luna would sense any distress from Harry caused his 'overbearing' ways to calm down over the years.

"Is it okay if I use the Floo?" Josh perked up, hoping he wouldn't have to run home.

"Very well," Severus replied, gesturing towards the fireplace.

"Can me and Josh go to the shops?" Harry asked, "We want to make the mirrors, for all three of us, we're going to do some research too," he explained further almost hopping on the spot, a pleading look on his face. He knew he'd won though; his dad always supported him when he wanted to do something academically. He let him fail on his own, helped him if he asked for it, and always made sure to tell him he was proud, and that was the reason Harry loved his dad so much.

"Most of the shops will be closing," Severus pointed out, but ultimately caving at the look on Harry's face. "Be back in time for dinner, straight there and back no detours and be careful." any accidents and the mirrors would break.

"I will," Harry nodded vigorously.

"Tanya's store will have what you're looking for," Severus added thoughtfully, "If she's closed, Derek will surely have something." it was a close nit community, it showed that even Severus knew the names of the people who ran the shops instead of saying the names of the stores themselves. Even in Diagon Alley he didn't know their names unless you counted Madam Malkin's and the potions apothecary as all the stores.

"I need to get some mice for Mishi, too we're running low," Harry added, "I'll be right back!" he said to Josh who had now removed his head from the Floo network.

"I told mum I was staying for dinner," Josh told 'Septimus', "She says its okay, dads going to come and pick me up after and she says to say hi,"

"Good," Severus replied, "Now I better inform the House-elves," standing up he wandered through to the kitchen to let them know unlike most House-elves his own had learned not to go too overboard, it was a waste of food and he didn't like wasting it. Not that meat ever got wasted in this house, if it was ever about to turn it would just be thrown outside and the wolves have at it.

Josh turned from listening to Septimus talking to the House-elves to Harry when he heard him thumping down the stairs. "Got it?"

"Yep!" Harry chirped in agreement, waving his wallet as proof.

"I think I have my money with me," Josh said walking towards his bag and grabbing it, raking inside of it in search of the wallet. He couldn't remember whether he'd put it in or not, he just remembered seeing it at the house before he went out. He should have done since he'd planned on getting some sweets and ice cream before going home - not that his mother would have ever found out that tiny detail. "AHA!" he explained pulling it out triumphantly.

"I'll be right back," Harry said moving towards the kitchen, sticking his head around the door, "I'm going now dad!"

"Be careful," Severus stated sternly, "And remember there and straight back."

"I will, bye dad!" Harry was quick to leave the house after that.

Severus watched him go, his shoulders relaxing unconsciously; he had thought that when he told Harry that he would be forever changed by what he learned. Who wouldn't be? No matter how strong and independent the person was, learning such news at the age of eleven would change them. The past few days certainly gave credence to his theory, but a few hours back home he was pretty much back normal, there were no stress lines, moods or quietness. He prayed it continued that familiar ground and a few chosen projects would help Harry completely.

"Septimus?" a familiar voice called from the fireplace.

"April, what can I do for you?" Severus enquired, making himself known by stepping in front of the fireplace.

"Welcome back, Dylan's getting bored here at the hospital, he wanted to go see Josh, but Jill said he was with you…I hope I am not asking too much or imposing, especially since you just got back…Dylan would like to come over, if he can of course, my shift is only for another hour at most, and then I'll come get him, he wont need dinner." she said quickly, looking guilty even from the fire.

"Josh is already here, yes, what's one more? There will be enough food to go around, it's not a problem." Severus replied smoothly, and it wouldn't surprisingly for boys they were quite quiet, always reading or experimenting with one thing or another. He had no problem allowing both boys here, he rarely had to tell them to keep it down, in fact he would say he'd only had to tell them around ten times in all the years he'd been here. He was curious as to why Dylan had been at the hospital anyway, it wasn't the norm, she didn't normally take Dylan with her to work, and he usually went to his aunts if both his parents were working on occasion. They mostly always made sure one of them was there for Dylan after he'd gone home from after school club.

"Oh, thank you," April sighed out her relief, having a bored petulant pre-teen with you while you work hadn't been the best idea something she'd realized all too soon. "I'll send him through momentarily!" she added, giving him a grateful smile before she disappeared.

Severus sighed, it was definitely going to be a very long day, there was four hours time difference between Britain and St. Lucia, of course Britain being further on than St. Lucia. In essence he was going to be up four more hours than usual, that's if he didn't end up going to bed early, which he was hoping would be a big possibility. Judging by how exuberant Harry was over his latest obsession, his pet project, he didn't think that would happen. He had no doubt Harry would get it working the way he wanted it, he was smart, dedicated and determined. Three ways mirrors, it wouldn't take Harry longer than a few days, depending on which additional spells he put on it, and he would. He also believed Talin was creating them as well, if it was patented it could becoming more popular than the Floo network, it would cut the travelling by eighty percent, the Floo power business would find it difficult he'd bet. Who would Floo when you can get in touch with the people you wish with a name call? Without the dirty networks, the fear of getting lost (and yes many people refused to Floo terrified they'd get lost in the network someone had called it Floophobia he believed) and of course kneeling into a fire when you can get a clear picture of who you're talking to, see them and no matter how far? Perhaps it would be a good idea to suggest it, Remus surely could use the money that would come from it - and he couldn't consider it charity. He may no know a lot about the werewolf, but he knew he absolutely loathed charity of any kind. The problem was he shouldn't need charity, Remus might be a half-blood like himself, but he should have had a fortune to live off, the Lupin's had been wealthy once upon a time. He had no idea what had happened to it, but judging from what he'd heard over the years he would guess Lupin's father had squandered it hopelessly looking for a cure for lycanthrope.

"Hi, Mr. Regis!" Dylan chirped as he exited the fireplace, a relieved look on his face. He was absently flattening his blonde locks that just passed his ears. He'd began growing it out a year ago, it was nowhere near as long as Harry's (not counting his ability to make his hair any length he wanted through his Metamorphamagus abilities of course) his stocky build made him look older than just eleven years old although not by much just a year or so.

"Good evening, Dylan, the boys are currently at the shops, do you have any homework to do?" Severus enquired, concealing a smile at the disgruntled look that appeared on the child's face.

"Just maths," Dylan replied.

"Do you need help?" Severus asked, always willing to help when it came to ensuring academic success.

"No sir, I'll be fine," Dylan promised.

"Very well, why not get it done so you can help the boys when they return?" Severus suggested, but it was more of a demand and Dylan evidently understood that.

"Yes sir!" Dylan agreed, moving towards the kitchen where they always did their homework when they were here. Sliding his bag from his shoulders, he removed his homework, and sat himself down determined to get it all done. Harry and Josh had theirs done with both their dads being teachers and all. The smell of food wafting from the cookers had him looking up to see the House-elves cooking their meals. Giving her a grin, he returned to his work, hoping that Harry and Josh weren't going to be too long. He couldn't wait to hear all about Britain and what it was like.

"Would you like something to drink?" Heather asked, her big green eyes gazing at the child, she'd seen him grow up just as she had seen Master Harry grow up, they were all friendly, and none of them made unreasonable demands or hurt them. It wasn't often that happened, even Master James had been hurtful towards them when he was young, bearing the brunt of his pranks until he went to Hogwarts. They'd never told the parents, their older Masters for fear of retribution. Not many wizards or witches had cared about their House-elves feelings, but here and now she'd endure it all again just to be here. She and the others all felt part of the family; their little master still gave them gifts at Christmas each year.

"Can I have some apple juice, please?" Dylan enquired since he was being asked, he always felt odd asking the House-elves for anything especially since they didn't belong to him. His parents didn't have one, but he was used to them being here.

"Coming right up, Dylan," she said, she had his permission to use his name, or rather Harry had told them to use their names and not call them sir all the time years ago.

 

"Those are kind of small don't you think?" Josh commented idly, as they stared at the small compact mirror they had in their hands.

"Definitely," Harry nodded his agreement, he couldn't see his entire face in the mirror, really wasn't what they were looking for. "It would be handy to carry around though, for sure."

"Yeah," Josh agreed, "Come on I think these ones will be much better," he grabbed Harry and led them over to another selection.

"Do you think these are big enough?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"It depends," Josh replied, "I mean it would be big enough with a simple expanding charm, if it can be done on them." some items are incapable of being enlarged, with the spells that were previously put on them for whatever reason.

"Let's ask!" Harry said excitedly, wandering over to Tanya, "Hi, Tanya! Do these mirrors have the capability of being enlarged?"

"Yes, they do, but only a few inches." Tanya replied, smiling at the two teens, Harry's father frequented the store bringing Harry with him.

"Can you show us how much?" Harry asked, handing it over.

"Of course," Tanya replied, bending down, her tanned complexion glimmering in the sun, as she murmured quietly over the hand held mirror expanding it to show them. Tanya was well versed in Wandless magic having taken it while she was in school the very same school the boys now attended. When she wasn't working in the school she was attending international duelling circuits, she did very well for herself, in fact she'd even came second this year, she was hoping to come first place next year for the grand prize.

"What do you think, Josh?" Harry said taking it back; it was big enough that he just about struggled to keep it clutched in his left hand, but not too big that it was impossible.

"How much are they each?" Josh asked Tanya.

"One galleon and six sickles," Tanya informed them; happy to help since she knew neither of the boys were timewasters, like a few other children she could name. Not that she could get too annoyed, she remembered her own youth very well.

"I'll go get another two," Josh told Harry, ambling away.

Harry opened his wallet and removed a gold coin and six silver ones before handing them over. He didn't have much left, he wanted to get a book before his money ran out, so he was definitely going to the bookstore next then the pet shop for food for Mishi, she'd given him a scolding when he went in, she hadn't been out of her tank for a few days making her grouchy. "That's for this one," Harry added to her.

"Do you want them wrapped up? Put back to normal?" Tanya asked, her hand automatically going to the thick paper they used to wrap items up.

"Just wrapped please," Harry answered, glancing back to see where Josh had gotten too, only to see him coming back up with two additional mirrors.

"Can you make these bigger and wrap them too?" Josh asked digging into his own wallet, paying for his own and Dylan's. "He's definitely paying for this," he couldn't help but grumble as he handed over all but a few sickles of his allowance.

Harry laughed, "You get more money tomorrow," he pointed out grinning widely. Unlike him he didn't get his again until Friday. "I want to go to the bookstore and get that book on Alchemy before I go home."

"Your dad said no detours," Josh pointed out; playing Harry wasn't going to having him running around for hours.

"Well how about you go get Mishi's treats and I go to the bookstore and meet in the middle?" Harry suggested thoughtfully.

"You don't want live mice do you?" Josh asked before agreeing.

"Frozen," Harry said, "So?"

"Alright," Josh agreed, anything to get home he'd been surfing for hours before Harry found him; he just wanted to sit down for longer than a few moments.

"Here you go boys," Tanya said handing over the bag of items they'd just purchased.

"Thanks Tanya!" Harry said as Josh added, "Bye Tanya!"

"Be careful with those boys," she said waving them off a fond smile on her face but as the door closed behind them she buried her nose back in her duelling demonstrated magazine.

"Meet up at Tran sweet shop?" Josh queried.

"Yep!" Harry nodded his agreement giving more than enough over for the frozen mice for Mishi. "If you want to get a sweet get one, but don't get any for me."

"I never say no to that!" Josh grinned widely before running off.

Harry shook his head as he hurried for the store, after the past few days he felt like he could use something to lose himself in. He already felt better, he just felt a little bit sorry for Sirius, and he'd been through a lot. He just couldn't understand why he would think for a second he'd leave his best friends in the entire world, his school, his life, his familiar, and his familiars' family to go live in Britain and for what? One person? Someone he didn't even know? No, that would never happen. He was happy here, even now knowing all the truth as he did. As always his dad was protecting him, and he couldn't get really angry about that.

Of course even now he was protected against the prejudice in Britain, he had no idea what those in the UK thought of those with the ability to speak to snakes. No real idea what they would expect from Harry, although quite frankly what Harry was is what they would expect, at least according to them, not those in St. Lucia. Here Harry was considered advanced for his age in some classes, and doing well in others, in Britain they would consider him a prodigy in all ways.

Harry made a beeline for the Alchemy section, browsing for the one he wanted. He shrived just remembering the poem his dad had said, all those people attending his funeral as if he was some sort of god. Had it been the same for his parents? Had they gotten that kind of recognition too? He hoped so since he was with his dad in the belief that his mum was really the one who stopped the dark wizard if anyone deserved it - it would be them.

"Aha," Harry exclaimed grasping a hold of the book and removing it from the shelf, looking at the back to see the price, whooping quietly, he had just enough to buy it.

"Back again already, Harry?" teased Brian, looking up from his own book.

"Hey, Bri!" Harry said cheerfully as he put the book in front of Sam, Brian's father who owned the store.

"Looking forward to school starting back up?" Brian enquired.

"Yup! There are dozens of things I want to look up in the school library!" Harry explained, mostly Alchemy based and his dad didn't have many books on that subject so he didn't ask.

"What's wrong with the public library?" Brian asked, putting his bookmark in his page so he didn't lose his space as he spoke to Harry.

"I'd rather buy them than get them from that library, plus there selections are lacking in some areas," Harry admitted ruefully.

"Five galleons, Harry," Sam said after he'd carefully wrapped the book up.

"Yeah, you should see their Quidditch section; it's probably the biggest one of the lot!" Brian agreed wryly.

Harry handed the money over as he nodded vigorously in agreement. "I know!" he only had three books on Quidditch, one was Quidditch through the ages, one was the first ever publication magazine of Quidditch weekly he'd gotten as a bargain in a car boot sale and another was on the moves like the Wronski feint. "I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yeah, see you then, Harry!" Brian said waving him away.

"Bye!" Harry replied once more before he and his book were making for the exit, it was time to catch up with Josh and head home and get those mirrors charmed to work the way they wanted them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, lets just make a few things clear, the chance of Harry ever being friends with Ron and Hermione are slim to none in this story okay? that's running on canon Ron and Hermione ... Ron can't stand anyone that's slightly smart and Hermione cannot tolerate anyone doing better than her in class...not that Harry would be in classes with them if the tri-wizard gets the go ahead in the story but I think i'm warming up to the idea :) I just need to decide on the whole Horcrux thing before Sirius catchs Pettigrew I'm thinking just the one so he can be resurrected because I honestly do want to stay away from horcrux hunting even if its just the others (maurauders, Filius and Minerva) now that the story has caught up Ill also need to decide what becomes of Dumbledore although the thought of Harry being under his nose and him oblivious does make me grin savagely :D if the tournament is to go ahead there might need to be a few time skips but before that happens is there anything you want to see? more mishi the snake time? actually seeing the difference in the reactions to snake language being spoken in ? and them seeing how say Sirius reacts when he finds out? I'm glad you're all still enjoying the story so much R&R please guys! oh i'd love some ideas on Harry's Quidditch teams name :) has to be a magical animal since they're magical themselves lol


	47. Chapter 47

Fixing Past Mistakes

Chapter 47

 

"Found it!" Dylan exclaimed, from where he sat on Harry's desk chair, they were in his bedroom, holding up his book triumphantly, and it was the last spell they would need to complete the mirrors - if it worked but the boys had done their research thoroughly, they were around ninety percent sure it would work.

"Then we've got them all," Harry said grinning, absently stroking Mishi who was curled up on at the top of the bed with him, Josh sat at the bottom, more than enough room for them all now that Harry had a double bed. She still had a large lump where she'd consumed her prey earlier; it was a testament to how used to the sight they were that Josh and Dylan didn't even blink anymore. "Do you think we should put it to the test?"

"Definitely!" Dylan replied, scooting his chair closer so they could do it together.

"Just think…if we all lived in the UK we couldn't do stuff like this," Josh said, still reeling from that particular titbit that Harry had revealed when he spoke about everything he'd seen or learned while on holiday - or so they thought. Harry was of course leaving a large part of what happened out, everything to do with 'Harry Potter' the funeral and of course, edited information about Sirius Black when it came to everything about the Potters. He didn't consider himself Harry Potter anyway, so it wasn't a hardship.

"Technically we could actually, Hogwarts is a boarding school, it doesn't have the option of coming home like ours," Harry pointed out grinning wryly.

"You think we would have been at Hogwarts?" Dylan snorted, "With our parents? I don't think so!" they would have been home schooled for sure.

"Well everyone there seems to think it's the best and safest school," Harry admitted, his lips pursed, "I can't agree or disagree really, I didn't attend, but taking the title best school is going too far, I would pick ours every time,"

"As would I," Josh nodded vehemently, "especially seen it true they only start learning at the age eleven!" he'd read bits of the book while staying for dinner out of curiosity - he wanted to know more about this school. It was fascinating, sorting people into houses depending on their personality, Ravenclaw for those with a thirst for knowledge, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Gryffindor for the bold and brave and Slytherin for the ambitious and cunning. It didn't go into detail about how the sorting occurred though funnily enough, he'd had to ask Harry's dad and he just smirked at him and without preamble told him about this sorting hat they used. He still didn't like the idea of using a hat to determine where you go. He was smart, ambitious, and loyal, he could be more ambitious for now, then more loyal later, splitting you up according to personality he didn't feel it was right. He, Harry and Dylan were best friends, who had all different strengths, the thought of having been at Hogwarts and split up felt really wrong to him.

"Yeah, honestly I thought you were having me on when you told me about that yesterday," Dylan said aghast, he'd read it for himself stunned. He couldn't imagine just starting school at eleven, like right now, this year. "What do they do from the ages of four to eleven if they don't go to nursery or school?"

"Dad says the pureblood's get educated at home, mostly in Latin, maths, reading, and writing and taught the rules of etiquette." Harry answered shrugging his shoulders, "The ones with Non-magic parents sent their kids to primary school, they learn just the non-magical curriculum we do, maths, science, English, Home Economics, Craft and design the works then cut off all Non-magical education for a magical one at the age of eleven."

"Wait, are you telling me Hogwarts doesn't offer those classes?" Dylan managed to get out baffled more than anything; he'd sort of assumed they were all the same, the schools all around the world offered the same classes.

"I suppose you could consider Muggle studies a non-magical class," Harry conceded, gathering up the paper that had messily haphazardly thrown all over his bed, as Mishi hissed contently, wrapping herself around his neck like a piece of jewellery.

"So that's what it means?" Josh said shaking his head, "I've been wondering about that."

"Wondering about what?" Dylan enquired confused, slightly lost.

"Well the book mentioned Muggle or Muggles quite a lot," Josh replied.

"It's a name for Non-magicals in the UK," Harry confirmed Josh's earlier thoughts.

"That doesn't sound right," Dylan said, "Sounds kind of insulting doesn't it?"

"We've gotten way off topic, are we testing them here or down stairs?" Josh asked, nabbing the mirrors from Harry's drawers and putting them on the bed. Normally when they did new spells they had to do it down stairs in the kitchen or study under Harry's dad's supervision. That was usually for spells they did for their school projects though, and they were given forms that were for the parents to sign saying that they did the spell and did it without help or did it partially without help things like that. These spells weren't something they couldn't handle, in fact a few they had done in the past at school.

"Here's fine," Harry shrugged nothing offensive about the spells or dangerous. "I hope this works," they'd spent two days working on it and if it failed he knew they'd all be frustrated. "First one's first," he added plucking one and putting it straight in front of him.

"What are you doing?"Mishi hissed curiously, her snake tongue peeking out, wondering at the spike of excitement in the room.

"We're doing some spells to get something to work,"Harry hissed, he honestly couldn't explain in a way for Mishi to understand, or perhaps he could. "It's like the Floo, only I'll be able to talk to Dylan and Josh through the mirrors instead of the fire."

"Much safer,"Mishi hissed her agreement, all of the 'S's' while she spoke sounding longer than any other letter.

"Yes, it is,"Harry hissed out amused, scratching her head causing her to hiss in contentment.

"What's Mishi saying?" Josh asked, oh he wished he could understand them, it would be awesome if they were all parselmouth's, it would be like a secret language nobody else could understand. To be able to speak Parseltongue, it would be awesome; maybe one day he could invent a spell that lets him understand snakes or even all animals.

"Just asking what we're doing," Harry said shrugging his shoulders causing Mishi to hiss in complaint before beginning to slither away, moving towards Josh instead who barely paid any attention as the snake got comfortable on his lap he was positively buzzing with excitement, he really wanted this to work.

"Here we go," Dylan said rubbing his hands gleefully having to stop himself jumping around the room like a loon. "Protean charm first,"

"Prothea!" Harry murmured, flicking his wand in the directions stated in the book, and the beam of sky blue beam of light shot out of his wand and embraced the mirror, making it glow the same colour before dimming down once more until there was nothing left to indicate anything had been cast on it. "Prothea" was heard twice more, as Josh and Dylan both cast their own spells on the mirrors they were now claiming for their own.

"Now the second spell," Harry said, "Infragilis!" which was repeated by the others once more.

"Wait…did we find a spell to keep them clean?" Dylan enquired.

"Second piece of parchment, third spell," Josh said absently, not surprised Dylan hadn't heard he'd been so engrossed in the book he hadn't even twitched when he found the perfect charm and spoke about it with Harry. "It's the perfect one for the mirrors and won't interfere with the other charms."

"When did you do this?" Dylan asked bemused.

"Like five hours ago!" Josh chortled.

"Expolitus!" they quickly cast on their mirrors, and immediately all finger marks disappeared, and to test it, Harry pressed his thumb down and pressed up leaving a messy fingerprint, a few moments later they disappeared. "Brilliant!"

"What's next?" Dylan mused mostly to himself as he glanced at the parchment.

"Next is the tricky part, getting all three to work but individually, the activations," Harry said, his stomach felt full of butterflies, he was sure he had everything he needed to make it work, he was going to be so gutted if it didn't. "We'll have to do it once at a time, and wait a while so the activations don't pick up the other words."

"Well that would suck can you imagine it? That they would need our combined voices to work? Defeats the purpose of them doesn't it?" Josh told them before laughing, although he made sure not to move his legs around where Mishi still lay. Slightly domesticated or not, Mishi was a snake and she would strike out if she was startled, it was just instinct. Harry's dad had made that very clear every time they'd came to the house and went into Harry's room for years. He would go in before them make sure Mishi was in her enclosure, warn them then leave again. The one time Dylan had opened it he'd come into the room a few seconds after disappointed, they'd had to sit in the kitchen every time they came over after that for weeks before Harry's dad felt he could trust them again.

Harry and Dylan just shook their head grinning at their best friends words. "Right who wants to go first?"

"You go, it's your idea," Josh replied immediately, Dylan nodding eagerly, his blonde hair going with him.

"Alright, here we go," Harry said, taking a deep breath before he began. "Prothea! Signum! Harrison Regis," the spell shot out his wand and encased his mirror. "Give me yours Dylan," Harry asked accepting it and repeating the process on his then Josh's. Now all three of them were linked together, hopefully it would work.

"My turn," Dylan proclaimed ecstatically, the others automatically went silent, letting him do his part, using the same spells but of course using his name, Dylan Balewi as password to link them together. "Okay, now you, Josh." he added handing over his own.

"Prothea! Signum! Josh Lewis!" Josh repeated the spells and saying on all three mirrors.

"Now to test them," Harry murmured, "Josh Lewis! Am I appearing on only one?" Harry wanted to scramble over to see but held his place.

"Yup!" Josh let out an excited triumphant noise, it worked, and this was just bloody brilliant.

"Dylan Balewi!" Harry then said into the mirror.

Dylan scrambled around, being careful once he actually got there; he didn't want to startle Mishi. "This is so weird!" Dylan admitted, seeing Harry in both mirrors from the same perspective.

"Josh Lewis, Deactivate!" Harry tried out of curiosity, glancing at the boy to find him nodding, it had deactivated he was back to only seeing himself in the mirror.

"We did it!" Dylan cheered, "I can't wait to show my parents,"

Josh laughed, "Probably not a good idea, they'll take if off you before you go to bed to make sure you sleep," Josh teased, getting himself punched in the arm for his troubles. Josh just laughed harder, rubbing his sore arm as Dylan blushed but grinned smugly at his friend who was nursing his sore arm. "You need to lay off the karate,"

"You need to show up to practice more," Dylan argued back smartly.

"It was fun to begin with, but you have to admit its getting boring, we can do everything they're teaching us anyway, I prefer surfing," Harry chimed in, they were having to choose between surfing or defence class, they were at the same time so it was impossible to take both this year. Dylan preferred Karate while Josh and himself always chose surfing.

"Same could be said about surfing, has Aryan showed any new moves lately?" Dylan queried.

"Yes, we learned how to backwash properly, it was bloody amazing! He was so cool!" Josh replied.

"It was bumpy that day though," Harry said, "But he's right, it looked amazing, I'm going to show my dad these," he declared changing the subject.

"Bring up a biscuit Harry, I'm starving!" Josh begged to Harry's back but he was already out of sight.

Harry peered back suddenly, "Come down if you want something," giving them a teasing grin knowing they wouldn't, not this close to dinner, his dad rarely allowed him to eat anything sugary just before dinner, there was no way he would let his friends either.

"I'll pass," Josh bemoaned.

"DAD!" Harry yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Where's the fire?" Severus asked, coming through to the living room from the kitchen gazing at his son in query.

"We did it! We actually did it!" Harry exclaimed, grinning widely as he showed them all, "All on our own!"

"Well done," Severus said proudly, "I knew you could do it, but there is nothing wrong with needing help, or asking for it." he pointed out just as he always did. He wondered if Harry had even contacted Sirius Black yet, well other than the brief time they had spoken when Harry returned to St. Lucia, he didn't think so.

"I know," Harry said, "We're hungry though, can I take a biscuit up for each of us?" chancing his luck.

"As it stands dinner will be twenty minutes later than usual, so yes, you may," Severus answered giving his son a wry knowing look. "Have you been in touch with Sirius?" he wanted to speak to Minerva about Dumbledore and Hogwarts, he wanted to know what was going on, had to know.

"No, not yet," Harry confirmed his dad's thoughts, shaking his head to emphasis that no he hadn't.

"I see," Severus answered, "Remember the boys are to go home for their dinner today," they'd stayed for dinner two days in a row, so he was definitely putting his foot down, he somehow didn't think it would be a problem anyway, since they're completed their little venture.

"I know, dad," Harry nodded his agreement; Dylan's mum had insisted he be home in time.

"And if you get in touch with Sirius Black or if he gets in contact with you, after you've spoken with him but before he goes, bring the mirror to me, I have a few things I'd like to discuss with him regarding several things." Severus asked of Harry, he didn't want to remain in the dark, and writing letters back and forth was certainly not ideal, although he could Floo over, but even that was risky, he didn't want anyone knowing where he was, and Floo networks within Hogwarts were recorded, just like phone calls. It might not give an exact location due to the fact his settings were set to private, but you couldn't conceal the country just the area.

"I will, I promise," Harry answered, before going through to the kitchen and rummaging through the biscuit tin, picking out three he placed the lid back on. "I'll put the books back after dinner." he added knowing his dad as well as he did he knew he'd want the house spotless.

"Good." Severus said smoothly, "I'll be in my lab if you need me."

"HARRY! Someone's talking in that old mirror of yours," Dylan shouted down, but kept it at a respectful volume.

"Be right up!" Harry called, knowing who it was he added, "I'll be down with it after," giving his dad a wave he quickly made his way upstairs, grinning at the surprised looks on their faces when he threw a chocolate biscuit at them.

"Hi Sirius!" Harry said lifting the mirror up, from the look of the areas surrounding Sirius he'd say they'd had dinner already. He was in a kitchen that was stacked with pots, pans and plates.

"Hey," Sirius said looking and sounding a bit tense.

"Are you okay?" Harry then asked, blinking at him curiously, his friends remained silent out of courtesy as they listened to the oddly accented man. They barely remembered when Severus had that accent they'd been young, and of course Harry sounded just like them having lived in St. Lucia his entire life.

"I'm good, so how are you?" Sirius asked, as always eager to talk about someone else other than himself. He'd had enough of talking about himself at the mind healers yesterday. Remus had made him an appointment and then quite literally forced him to go.

"Fine, I got my own mirrors to work! Dylan and Josh have one each they work on all three of them!" Harry informed him eagerly.

"Of course you did," Sirius said smugly, "Your dad was just as brilliant,"

Dylan and Josh shared a look, why say was didn't he mean is? It dawned on them pretty quickly that he must be meaning Harry's father not dad. They glanced at the night table where a picture of Harry's mum and first father was sitting in a frame. Along with a picture of Harry and Luna when Luna was just a few months old, then there was a picture of all three of them, along with Harry's snake and Luna sitting here in this room around three years ago, and a picture of Harry and his dad that had been snapped after a Quidditch match a year ago.

Harry just rolled his eyes; it was like speaking to a baby! "My dad wants to talk to you after," Harry emphasised the word, hoping to get through to him without explaining each time.

"Oh," was all Sirius said, and that single word said a hell of a lot.

"Um, Harry, she's squashing me," Josh squeaked out, not out of fear, but more along the lines of surprise.

"MISHI!" Harry hissed out, "What are you doing? Stop that!" 

"He's warm," Mishi hissed out, whining in complaint, she was getting cold.

"Come on, lets get you back to your tank," Harry shook his head, putting the mirror down he moved over to Josh and unwrapped the snake from his best friend, before moving over to the tank and placing her within it, she immediately wrapped herself around one of the large stones that was kept warm by a spell she gave a relieved sigh and settled down again. "She was drawn to your body heat," he explained absently, moving back over. "Sorry about that…" he started saying into the mirror frowning, did they get stuck? Sirius wasn't moving the slightest.

"Sirius?" Harry said, shaking the mirror slightly, "Anyone there?"

"What is it? Do they freeze?" Josh enquired coming around, flicking his finger against the mirror curiously. "Maybe it's how far away you are?" he suggested.

"Maybe you should turn it off and on again?" Dylan suggested as well.

"Sirius?" Harry frowned when he noticed a small movement from his chest, he was obviously still there.

"What's wrong with him?" Josh said staring at the wizard in confusion; he too had noticed that it was still working.

"You're a parselmouth?" Sirius managed to get out his face full of shocked, terrified horror.

"Yup!" Harry said cheerfully, "I have a snake, her names Mishi, I've had her since I was four years old," not understanding why he was so horrified maybe it was because he had a snake and he hadn't realised he was a parselmouth? Well knowing that should calm him down.

"Y-y-y-you talk to snakes?" Sirius stuttered out, as if he hadn't even heard Harry's reply.

"Is he deaf?" Josh asked Harry concerned, "OR you know…hard of hearing?" one of their friends were so he wasn't being sarcastic just genuinely concerned.

"No, nothing like that," Harry whispered, "Yes, Sirius I can talk to snakes, are you sure you're alright?"

"Snakes," Sirius squeaked out, his eyes just staring into the mirror stunned the core. His mind just broke down, refused to work; he couldn't articulate anything, just repeating parselmouth over and over again like a broken record.

Harry shook his head, a sinking feeling in his gut, "I'm just going to give it to dad," hopefully his dad will have an explanation for Sirius' weird behaviour too. Maybe he had a phobia of snakes, or didn't like them after being bitten by one? But from what he knew of snakes, there were only a few that lived in the UK and none were poisonous, just a variety of garden snakes mostly.

"Afterwards can we go out the back and fly for a while? I'm bored!" Dylan said, he'd been reading for days they all needed something to do that wasn't sitting around.

"Count me in!" Josh said, "What do you think Harry?"

"Sure why not?" Harry agreed he was up for that.

"We'll go get our brooms," Dylan said eagerly, "We'll see you in ten!"

"Actually you'll be having your dinner first," Harry pointed out in amusement, laughing at them.

"What?" Dylan asked confused, glancing at the clock and his jaw dropped, "Bloody hell, I'm going to be late! I'll see you later!" he picked up his mirror a wicked grin on his face.

"I'll walk with you," Josh added, "We'll see you later, Harry!"

"Alright, meet up in an hour," Harry said as they made their way down the stairs, the boys said their goodbyes to 'Mr. Regis' before closing the front door behind themselves.

"Here, he's being weird again," Harry said handing over the mirror.

"Silencio!" Severus chanted over the mirror after sliding his wand from his forearm where it always remained like an extra limb, where he had also taught Harry to keep his wand - handy, ready should the occasion be needed. "What happened?" Severus asked, having a feeling he would be asking this a great deal now that Black was in Harry's life - well somewhat. It was like having to deal with a child, it was a sorry day when his eleven year old son was more mature than a wizard his own age - Azkaban or not.

"He heard Mishi I think, got freaked out over it. Is he scared of snakes?" Harry told his dad before sitting on the couch, turning the TV on, but turning the volume down while he spoke to his dad he'd been raised to have manners after all.

"Perhaps," Severus replied, deciding against telling Harry about how prejudice and terrified people were of his ability. Eleven years old was a self conscious stage in life, he didn't want Harry feeling as thought his abilities were wrong or bad. He also, wouldn't do the disserve of lying to his son. He never had and never would, it wasn't a good example to set, that and in the end you always get caught out and he never wanted to see the look on Harry's face if he ever caught him in one. "I'll be in my office," he added, deciding to take this to a more secure location.

"Okay," Harry said, turning the volume back up as his dad left the room, flicking through channels randomly until something caught his attention, it was a nature programme and he loved anything like that.

 

"Black," Severus stated sharply, gazing into the mirror dispassionately, sitting in his chair, the large collection of his books behind him, the mirror was perched on top of a few on his desk.

"He's…he…he's…he can talk to snakes?" Sirius continued.

"Cut it out!" Severus snapped, "He's always had the ability, and here he is respected for it, there is no prejudice fear here for him to live with. I will not have you telling him otherwise is that understood?"

"Fear? I'm not scared of Harry," Sirius vehemently denied.

"I mean it Black, one word and I will have this mirror smashed and there will be no further contact between you and my son." Severus knew him well enough to see he was lying through his teeth. He also saw the subtle wince when he referred to Harry as his son, had he made a mistake allowing Harry to come to Britain with him? Should he have gone alone and made sure Black and Harry had no contact?

"I am his godfather you have no right to decide that!" Sirius snapped, coming out of his shock and delving straight into indignant anger.

"Try me," Severus stated smoothly, having no qualms about doing such a thing.

Sirius gritted his teeth painfully, how he hated Snape with every iota of his being, well not really, he had saved Harry and that mattered the most. He just hated the fact Snape had his godson and he was half way across the world and happy about having such a dark gift. He certainly hadn't gotten that from the Potter line, Lily was a Muggle-born so Merlin only knows where he had gotten it from. Despite what Snape did, it didn't automatically wipe out all those years of animosity. If he kept up threatening him like that it was going to tip him over the edge, he was going to hate him more than he ever had before.

"Has Dumbledore made any progress?" Severus demanded if Dumbledore wasn't there perhaps he could risk a Floo call to Minerva.

"No, he's still in St. Mungo's they're preparing for the worst," Sirius eventually said after unlocking his jaw, it ached something fierce. "The public are crying for his blood, they want justice for what happened, or what they think happened. I am not sure if he will keep his title as Headmaster if he pulls through." feeling a little better to be talking about something else, something different.

"Good." Severus said, relaxing somewhat. "I'd hand you back to Harry, but I think its best you digest everything before you speak to him again. Just remember your partner is considered dark as well." with that final comment, Severus muttered "Deactivate." and Sirius Black's face disappeared, sighing softly, he pinched the bridge of his nose, well, hopefully that would do the trick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people think I should start a new story and end this one here what do you think? or rather as they went back to St. Lucia since that would be well rounded...that people don't really like long stories so...I don't know it's really up to you, I'm perfectly happy to start a new story if you like! and thank you so much for all the ideas for Harry's quidditch team :) I'll need to decide that soon since I think i'll have a Quidditch match appear between things I need done in the story :D let me all know what you think R&R


	48. Chapter 48

Fixing Past Mistakes

Chapter 48

Severus pressed his hands against the vials, testing to see whether the potions were cool enough to be stored, and they were. Lifting the tray he began to put them in their allotted places in the cupboard where he stored all his potions. Well the ones that remained here, since he was now brewing for a few shops that wished to buy and sell his potions, he was quite happy to do it for them. Most of his potions sales actually came from people buying from him directly. He made more than enough money for the books that were sold, and he quite liked writing. He'd never considered writing until Jason and Nathan had suggested he do it. They often commented on how easier and smooth the potion classes went especially for the older students reading from his books. It gave him a sense of pride and accomplishment he must admit.

Half way through he felt the wards shifting, and it wasn't Harry, placing the potions aside on the table, he closed the cupboard door before making his way out of the potions lab, into the kitchen and through the living room, he was only slightly surprised to see Talin there. The wizard looked tense; arching an eyebrow he invited the Headmaster into the house. "Tea, coffee or something stronger?" Severus asked wryly, already going for the alcohol having a good idea it would be needed without being asked.

"Something stronger if you don't mind," Talin answered as he took a seat, staring blindly into the fireplace wondering if he'd done the right thing. It wasn't that early to be concerned with drinking.

Severus placed a glass on the table, before taking a seat of his own, "What's on your mind?" there were still an hour at least before they'd be interrupted, his son was currently out surfing.

"I may have set a meeting for the international confederation of wizards," Talin revealed.

"I see," Severus said thoughtfully, "Why?" he then asked surprised.

"I want Grande Riviere to be recognized as one of the magical schools," Talin explained, sipping the whiskey, officially there were only eleven schools in total that the ICW recognize as magical schools, and they were rated from the best to worst. Hogwarts was at the number one spot, now Talin wasn't sure whether it was because there were many British ICW wizards and witches, or they truly didn't see how much potential Hogwarts had - to be better like his own school. He wasn't doing it to be mean, he just wanted what was best for his school, what better way to get others applying by being recognized by the ICW as the best school?

"They might not recognize it as one," Severus pointed out seriously, "Since half the subjects are Non-Magical in nature."

Talin nodded resignedly, "That's my worry, that and if Dumbledore recovers, I would never wish to reveal your secrets," he admitted. "I don't know whether to cancel the appointment or not." Septimus wasn't the sole reason for Talin's worry but it was much of it, they had been good friends now for near enough ten years soon, so of course he would worry about this affecting them.

"Right now that isn't a problem, I was in touch with Sirius Black a few days ago, they're preparing for the worst just in case in regards to Dumbledore, but if he does recover he will be absent from many meetings," Severus explained thoughtfully, "In fact if there is ever a time to do this, it would be now. There is no telling whether Dumbledore will lose any status when this is all said and done, he is very, very good at getting his way, I'm sure he will figure out how to blame the system for what happened." he knew Dumbledore very well, he had worked for him for many years. In fact he would say he knew a side of him that people rarely got to see.

Talin's eyes darkened, he truly hated the sound of Dumbledore, "The justice system in Britain truly is archaic then." the thought of nobody getting justice for Harry was horrifying, what he'd been through, what he could have gone through chilled him to the bone. Children were the future; you were supposed to protect them from everyone meaning them harm.

"Unfortunately," Severus agreed, in a way he had also been a victim of the system, and just as many other children were. "Dumbledore is no concern of mine, I'm officially free of him, and even if he returns to Hogwarts I have been relieved of my duties as a Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin house. He cannot keep me trapped with contract after contract."

"That wasn't the only way he kept you there," Talin pointed out, knowing Dumbledore had manipulated him.

"True," Severus conceded, drinking some of his drink, and sloshing it around his glass, the ice cubes clinking as he did so. "But it has no hold over me, not anymore." Harry was with him now; he was doing what he should have done the first time around - raise Harry as his own just like Lily had asked of him. Dumbledore couldn't hold Harry and Lily over him like he used to.

"To freedom," Talin said raising his glass before taking another drink. Severus merely smirked and tipped his drink, he had been free for many years now, and so toasting to freedom seemed rather redundant.

"When is the meeting set for?" Severus enquired after a few moments of comfortable silence between them.

"Two months time," Talin admitted, "Do you think I'm doing the right thing, Septimus?" and yes, Severus would always be Septimus to him, he'd known him longer as Septimus and it was quite obvious Severus was going to continue using his alias. At least until he stopped using it Talin could keep up he pretence that Septimus was his only name.

"This decision has to be yours and yours alone, but for what it's worth; I do believe your school is better than Hogwarts at the moment." Severus answered honestly, "Otherwise it would be Hogwarts my son would be attending, but its not, he's had a well rounded education, which means he will have absolutely no trouble integrating into the non-magical world should he wish to for whatever reason leave the magical world."

"For the moment?" Talin asked, his lips twitching.

"Minerva will take everything we've said on board, she was truly inspired by your conversations, you saw her yourself." Severus replied wryly. "She's going to try to change Hogwarts, but whether she succeeds or not is anyone's guess. It would depend on how…generous the Ministry is prepared to be." when Minerva caught a bug to do something, she wouldn't stop until she'd exhausted all resources, whether it happens or not.

"The Ministry has no hold on Hogwarts, you told me that," Talin pointed out, placing his empty glass on the table, already feeling better now that he actually had someone to discuss things with. He would have gone to one of his employees but he didn't want them to feel obligated to spend time and answer his questions - he wanted honest opinions, not what they thought he wanted to hear and Septimus as guaranteed to answer his questions truthfully.

"Minerva will try and procure funding from the Ministry," Severus revealed, "She's not the most outgoing of individuals so I sincerely doubt she will do as Harry suggested, even if it is a fine idea." it was quite frankly the quickest way to garner funds. Hopefully those on the Hogwarts board of Governors would like the idea and actually agree to it. Although if Lucius didn't agree then it was more than likely the idea would be shot down, Lucius' hold on the other members of the board was immense. He hadn't done anything risky enough to get fired from the board, but a time would come where Lucius would use the full extent of his power. Which Severus would have assumed would be around about now. He was just glad he wasn't going to be there for all that drama.

"I sent one of the mirrors to Hogwarts, I hope you don't mind?" Talin questioned, he really wanted to keep in touch with them, and hopefully they wouldn't take his actions the wrong way - by trying to get his school recognized as the better one. It would and should also help their task as well, in trying to make Hogwarts better.

Talin had no idea it would be a four year struggle - but it wouldn't be a futile one.

"Why would I?" Severus asked amused, standing up he picked up their glasses and refilled them before sitting back down, sliding the glass along to Talin.

"I know how difficult going back there was for you, both of you," Talin pointed out, "My being in contact with them will continuously remind you of the past."

"I intend to stay in contact myself," Severus pointed out, "It was difficult, but by the end it was highly cathartic, I truly put a lot to rest while there and I'm determined they will never be unearthed again." and none of it was a secret, his son knew everything, while he wished he hadn't had to say anything, he knew it was needed and they could finally start a new chapter of their life.

"I assumed it was only because of Dumbledore," Talin admitted, "There was just some underlying tension between everyone in the room, admittedly it was all but gone on Minerva and Filius by the time we were leaving, but the other two? It was worse,"

"You should try for a doctorate in Psychology." Severus said wryly, "The tension will never be gone from Remus and Sirius; we were enemies for such a long time, even after school, the reversal of all they knew probably shocked them more than they would care to admit to anyone. I'll give them it though, they are trying, well one of them,"

"What's happened?" Talin enquired, completely off their original topic.

"He had an adverse reaction to Harry's ability to talk to snakes," Severus informed Talin shaking his head. "Just as I always feared."

"H-" Talin didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

"Dad! I'm back!" Harry shouted as he came into the house, he had his surfboard under his arms and a bag that probably held his surfing stuff. "What's for dinner? I'm starv…ing." Harry barely blinked at the fact his Headmaster was sitting there, he was more than used to it, and they were close friends after all. Instead all he did was prop his board back into the cupboard.

Severus internally groaned, he had completely forgotten dinner and the House-elves were due the day off so they weren't making it. "Take my wallet and get a take away." Severus told Harry, without pausing as if he had meant to do it all along.

"Which one?" Harry asked, "Burger? Fish? Pizza?" moving into the kitchen and stuffing his used towel and stuff into the basket for washing. Only then did he open the back door, it wouldn't take long for Luna to come in and knock him over.

"You decide," Severus assured him, although personally he was hoping Harry went for pizza. "Where are your friends?" it was literally extremely rare to see Harry without them especially on the weekends. It was like seeing Harry without Luna.

"Dylan and Josh went to Karate instead of surfing, they won't be finished for another thirty minutes," Harry said hooking his bag up, "I'm going to meet them there afterwards."

"Then you best go get dinner, for three," Severus added absently. Talin wouldn't still be there unless his kids were already taken care off, probably at friends for the night or with a babysitter.

"I'm fine reall.." Talin protested.

"Its fine, is there anything you'd prefer?" Severus asked him, not taking no for an answer.

"Pizza would be more than welcome, pepperoni," Talin conceded, he actually hadn't had pizza for a while, his kids were still in the chicken nugget phase so they always wanted them, and he usually got a cheeseburger since he didn't particularly want to go all over the place for food. His daughter though had money to eat out if she wanted to with her friends; Merlin only knows what she ate those days.

"Dad what do you want?" Harry asked as he was barrelled over by Luna, who was quivering with excitement, Harry burst out laughing in delight, "Calm down, Luna! I've only been gone a few hours!" he exclaimed as he scratched her ears, she was dirty, he'd just washed her yesterday too. Honestly, she was definitely not getting on his bed until she was cleaned again.

"Pepper, onion and sweet corn," Severus answered, smirking slightly at the outline of hair that surrounded Harry from where it fell out of Luna. "The money is on the counter, go on, there and straight back." he warned him.

"You know I will dad," Harry said standing up, flicking his wand and getting rid of all the hair on him. "Come on, Luna!" Harry gestured for her to come with him, the pair slunk out of the house, the door closing firmly behind him before the wards indicated he was beyond them as he closed the gate behind him.

"What exactly did he say?" Talin asked, scooting towards the edge of his seat, as if to better hear what Severus had to say.

Severus snorted derisively, "He was too stunned to articulate much in way of words, thankfully Harry has just assumed he was afraid of snakes and I refrained from correcting him."

"Do you think that's the best idea?" Talin wondered he knew Severus absolutely loathed lying of any kind, he had raised Harry to tell the truth, to always be honest, that it was the best policy.

"Harry will learn the truth sooner or later, but I'd rather not happen at a self-conscious stage in life." Severus informed Talin truthfully.

"He has nothing to be self conscious about, he's grown up speaking it, telling his friends what he's saying, telling his friends what the snakes are saying, he's grown up knowing he's special, do you really think the words of one person could change that?" Talin mused thoughtfully.

"He's dealt with unpleasantness before," Severus conceded, not wishing to discuss Sirius Black and how vicious he could be. "Do you want company during the ICW meeting?"

"Do you know anything about the ICW meetings?" Talin asked, "I must admit I know nothing, well other than the basics you know. They were set up in sixteen ninety two, and it was during that time they decided on absolute secrecy in order to protect all wizards and witches from the non-magical people. At least in certain countries, at any rate."

"They were also responsible for all magical animals being given safe harbour without the constant fear of Non-magicals stumbling upon them." Severus idly pointed out, "They don't have many conferences, not like they used to due to the fact everything is pretty much running smoothly. There have only been three that I am aware of during my tenure as Potions Professor," Dumbledore had always pointed out when he was leaving the premises, how long for if he could and where exactly it was he was going. "Which might mean Dumbledore didn't attend every day meetings, but as the supreme Mugwump you would think he would be required to due to the fact he was the leader of the ICW."

"Unless he asked his second in command to perform those duties," Talin said, "I'm sure there's a hierarchy even in the ICW with people playing favourites."

"With Dumbledore in charge? You better damn well believe there are people in the ICW made to feel more important than others." Severus snorted in amusement, shaking his head. With age was supposed to come wisdom, but it just wasn't true, if you were used to getting your own way - you will always expect to get your own way. No exception.

"Albus Dumbledore might have recovered before my meeting with Lord Archibald Leopold Bathurst," Talin said, "So perhaps we are best waiting before you decide to go or not?" Septimus wasn't one for going back on his word, so he would go if he said yes whether it was detrimental to Dumbledore finding him or not. His information would be freely available for Dumbledore to pursue, and it wouldn't take long for him to figure out the rest, Septimus was renowned here even if it was under a different name…there was just no knowing how quickly Dumbledore would figure out where Septimus lived. If that happened…there was the potential of him finding out about Harry.

"No, I'm definitely interested in the meeting," Severus admitted, it was the ICW for Merlin's sake, it wasn't every day he got the chance to observe the members there. "And the meeting? It's with a British wizard of certain nobility, not the most recognized but still high standing."

"He would need to be to get voted in by the ICW," Talin, "Or did something extremely…heroic or at least something perceived to be so." which was how Dumbledore had been invited in to join them, after destroying Gellert Grindelwald. As very impressive as Dumbledore's list of credentials were, his intellect hadn't gotten in on the board with ICW, and his blood purity had also been a declining factor, but overall how everyone felt for Dumbledore had pushed their hand.

"Indeed," Severus replied wryly, turning slightly when he heard the door opening, to find Harry was back and had three friends in a tow, two he knew since Harry had been friends with them since childhood, Dylan and Josh, but the third was a new friend who had joined the school just this year, according to Talin was very magically gifted and extremely smart. Jay was extremely short for his age giving the appearance of being younger than the boys, he was unbelievably shy. He wouldn't be surprised if the boys had taken Jay under their wing to help him, it was the sort of boys they were.

"Hi, dad!" Harry said coming in and plopping the pizzas on the table, keeping carton for himself, but it most definitely wasn't a pizza, Harry had obviously gone to get himself a burger and chips. "Headmaster Addison," Jay squeaked in surprise, looking as if he'd just got caught in the headlights.

"Good evening, Jay," Talin said in welcome, smiling a little bit to try and comfort the nervous child.

"Have your friends eaten?" Severus asked, keeping a keen eye on Jay as he spoke. He had yet to meet the child's parents, he would reserve judgment until he had a right to make any judgements but he had always been overly cautious.

"We have!" Dylan and Josh chorused with a grin, Dylan added, "My dad's coming to pick me up in a hour." he explained, just so Harry's dad would know his dad was coming.

"Very good, go and eat your dinner," Severus said, standing up he moved through to the kitchen for a few plates and returned to the living room as Harry and his friends went through, putting a slice of pizza on each plate for Harry's friends, regardless of whether they'd eaten or not a slice of pizza would not harm them. Talin seemed to know what he was doing and also placed a slice each for them; it was by far too much for them to eat anyway.

"Eat." He told them, placing a plate in front of them; they didn't need told twice, with that he returned to the living room to continue his conversation with Talin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I've decided to continue this story here, but i hope you wont be disappointed that it will mostly be Severus Talin for the next few chapters until the tournament! due to the fact well thats where the focus is needed! Will Severus begin using his real name or will he continue to use Septimus? Will he ever be discovered? Will Dumbledore realize that he has Harry? Or will it only come to light after Harry has actually graduated from school and working on his Mastery? or perhaps after the tournament? I needed a way for Talin's school to be in the tournament and this is the perfect way - they (ICW) met up just before the tournament (GOBLET OF FIRE) Would you prefer to see it as the quadri-tournament or Quart-tournament? or will it just be the Triwizard tournament? if so who doesn't take part? Drumstrang? or Beauxbaton Will Talin convince them to use Harry's school *Grande reverie* as the host school? but that would mean Harry won't interact with anyone from Hogwarts other than the higher years like Cedric Diggory the others wouldnt be there obviously so...R&R PLEASE!


	49. Chapter 49

Fixing Past Mistakes

Chapter 49

"Septimus Regis," Minerva said clearly into the mirror, which was sitting at her office desk, slotted around plastic to keep it secure so you didn't need to use your hands. Severus had made it clear he wanted to leave his life as Severus Snape and the stigma attached to it behind. He didn't want to be known as a Death Eater all his life, he had a second chance and he wasn't about to blow it because of a name. Surprisingly she didn't find it difficult to change the names; the usually severe and stoic wizard had changed in his time away from the magical world.

"Minerva, how can I help you?" Severus queried as he entered his office, having heard the dings indicating that someone wished to talk to him. The dings were different from the Floo network, thankfully; otherwise he would have had to check both places.

"I've just come from St. Mungo's," Minerva explained, still slightly out of breath.

"Let me guess, his recovery has progressed enough that they feel comfortable in letting him out?" Severus muttered sardonically, taking a seat, gazing at the mirror, his displeasure and resignation written across his face.

"Exactly," Minerva nodded, seeing him display emotion was still extremely odd despite the month they'd been talking for, and almost every day, usually when she was grading papers. This was what she meant by the changes, she had never seen him so expressive before, raising a child had done him the world of good. When she had stood there and watched him disappear in front of her eyes, she'd been terrified but now? She was glad it had been done. Not only for Harry's sake but his as well. To say she had been shocked when she'd dug into his alias and found it backstopped and impeccable was putting it lightly. The goblins had gone all out to help him and she had admittedly been confused until Severus had pointed out that the goblins had been behind it, if word got out there would be a huge backlash, not just from the Ministry but the magical population in general and with the greater possibility of their work being taken and squired away - not something the goblins would tolerate. "They're transferring him to Hogwarts later on today,"

"And is he regaining his position?" Severus asked cautiously, "Has there been any word of charges being brought up against him?"

"Not as of yet, but it's hardly surprising, he wasn't in any condition to be interrogated." Minerva admitted, he had been much too sick and in too much pain - completely groggy with the pain killers when he was awake. She had been to see him only three times and it was solely to discuss Hogwarts she'd refused to speak to him about anything else. In fact nobody had visited him, not even his brother, his room was bare. It was why they'd waited until now to release him - the House-elves would be able to cater to his needs now since he no longer needed medical watch. Although Poppy would still be required to check on him from time to time to ensure his recovery was going smoothly.

"You seriously think he will be?" Severus snorted derisively.

"Yes," Minerva answered grimly, "You haven't seen the people here, they're still reeling at the news, they all want someone to pay, and Fudge has already made it clear he was in no position to do anything, we all knew that anyway. He was merely an Auror when this all happened, Millicent Bagnold has suffered a serious backlash despite the fact she no longer holds the position of power. They want her questioned and to pay the price for Harry ending up at the Dursley's in the first place. For allowing Dumbledore, who was no relation to Harry to decide so heavily where he should be. For once though the public are in the right, they've been urging for the return of Harry for many years, thinking it was wrong for him to grow up away from his rightful world." she had been very popular once upon a time, especially when she let the wizard and witches of the British magical community celebrate Voldemort's death despite the fact it resulted in several instances of the International Statute of Secrecy being breeched.

"Really?" Severus arched an eyebrow impressed despite himself.

"How is he?" Minerva as always, asked but refrained from naming names, no matter how securely she warded her quarters or office.

"He's doing very well, won his match against the Dennery Parrots," Severus answered, Dennery was where the Quidditch team were from and understandably used a parrot as their mascot. The Saint Lucia amazon or as it was known as Saint Lucia parrot is endemic to St. Lucia. "First match so far, but considering his team has won three times in a row its probable that they'll go far this year again." he had a lot of trophies in his room to prove it too. He attended every single match, despite the fact he didn't particularly care for Quidditch he didn't want to be the only parent not there, and he didn't want Harry missing out. Despite Harry playing he always made sure his grades never suffered for it, not that he'd let it happen.

"I've never asked, what is the name of his team?" Minerva asked, having realized belatedly that she hadn't done so.

"Grande Riviere Occamy QC," Severus replied automatically.

"Occamy? Who came up with that idea? Harrison I assume?" Minerva enquired using Harry's assumed name.

"They decided together as a team, wolf, Pegasus, Occamy were the top three choices, they got absolutely everyone involved in the vote, parents, students and teachers." Severus' lips twitched remembering it quite vividly and with fond amusement. It had been a liberating time to know despite his own solitary nature that Harry was outgoing.

"Do they play during the summer?" Minerva asked her voice slightly hopeful.

"The semi finals," Severus replied.

"Good, I would very much like to see him play," Minerva informed him, and she had already promised to visit during the summer holidays, she didn't care whether she was still Headmistress or not, the summers were her own. Contrary to popular belief the Headmaster or Headmistress in this case, did not need to stay at Hogwarts, Dumbledore himself chose to stay there for he had no other home.

"Of course you would," Severus stated amused, Minerva was a Quidditch fanatic. She would probably find it amusing that Harry's team had been beating even seventeen year olds for two years. He was no longer on the junior team, they had surpassed that two years ago.

"Dad have you seen my T-shirt with the Pegasus on it?" Harry called, opening the door.

"A moment, Minerva," Severus said, giving his son a pointed look, he didn't usually just come barging into his office. "It's hanging up outside to dry."

"Damn, I wanted to wear it today," Harry sighed, "We're going to see them at the paddock for class."

"Then bring it in, I'll dry it for you." Severus urged the teen.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Harry groaned, shaking his head before slinking away.

Severus rolled his eyes as he heard the back door opening, "Do you think he will be attending any of his duties any time soon?" he asked completely changing the subject and focusing on the matter at hand.

"Definitely not, he will not want to appear weak, and he is very much that at the moment," Minerva replied honestly, "Why is that so important to you Severus?" she asked realizing he wasn't telling her something.

"I am attending an ICW meeting with Talin," Severus explained, "We want to put the wheels in motion for Grande Riviere magical school to become internationally recognized."

"That will be difficult," Minerva acknowledged, "It shouldn't be, I got a few pamphlets for the school and its absolutely beautiful and the amount of classes is just astonishing." especially the Muggle classes they had on offer, more specifically the defence classes such as fencing.

"It is that," Severus agreed.

"And the amount of apprenticeships the school offers…well it left me gaping in disbelief!" Minerva continued. They didn't offer anyone an apprenticeship, they rarely got any time to themselves, and she wasn't sure how the professors at Grande Riviere did it. Did they even get holidays or did they have longer apprentices? Or did they cover the basics and send them to someone else to gain their Mastery? Or was it simply the fact that Headmaster Addison employed them solely for the students studying for a Mastery? It was something she would like to discuss with him one day properly and not over a mirror.

"I too found it hard to swallow at first, especially the age, that part was definitely the hardest to take in." Severus admitted, "I thought for sure it would be difficult to keep up with the workload but Harry and his friends have sailed through it smoothly, I am proud of them, did you know he successfully created a three way mirror with his friends without help?"

Minerva's lips twitched, she'd never thought she'd see the day where Severus sounded like a proud father. There was truly nobody better for Harry than this man who had risked it all to save him. They would have all done it in a heartbeat, but there was a reason for each of them not being able to be the one to go. Sirius had just been too frail, and his mental shields were shredded due to his time in Azkaban. Remus was a werewolf, and as harsh as it sounded, he just wouldn't have been able to bring him up without aid - aid he most assuredly couldn't get in the past. The ritual had required both her and Filius, they did hold Mastery's in their subjects and were perfect for the part. "I am not surprised by how smart he turned out to be, not only is he Lily and James son, he was raised by you, it's a perfect combination if you ask me."

"Thank you," Severus replied honestly, his cheeks going a little red at the praise, to think he had thought he wouldn't be able to do it. This time Harry did knock and wait on an answer, seeing as the door had swung closed behind him. "Come in Harry,"

"Here we go," Harry said, handing it over, watching him closely, a drying charm wasn't one he'd learned yet, but it was in the household class they'd be taking in next year according to Raymond, one of his Quidditch team mates.

"Accicco," Severus muttered and just like that the top dried completely, it wasn't a charm he had known before coming here, he'd become quite domesticated raising a son alone had required him to know those sort of spells. Thankfully stitching and such was done by Dobby that was something he had no desire to learn. He would rather just throw away and buy new things, Harry would have been devastated, he had a few things he loved more than anything, a few t-shirts and a bag, they'd been adjusted and stitched more times than he cared to remember by Dobby of course who was the expert at it.

"Thanks dad," Harry called, leaving as quickly as he came to get finished getting dressed for school.

"I must go and get ready for Dumbledore's arrival and have a quick bite to eat," Minerva confessed, her day was almost half way over despite the fact those two were just beginning there's.

"Of course, I am grateful for the update, I'll be in touch again in a few days, you know where to find me if you need me." Severus informed her before saying "Deactivate," and Minerva's face shimmered out of view and his own took its place the connection was now cut. He had to get ready himself; he was hoping to catch Mac at the school gates.

 

Later that night

"Do you have everything you'll need?" Severus questioned his son as he ran down the stairs, an overnight bag clutched under his arm, grinning widely, he loved sleepovers, even when they slept here, and he got to stay up later, sleep in makeshift tents and eat more junk food than normal. Although he didn't think that would happen tonight, since they had school tomorrow. "Sleeping bag? Clean set of clothes for tomorrow? The books you'll need for classes tomorrow?"

"In here, dad," Harry said patting at it, he also had his mirror, a few books, and some homework since Josh's dad was a teacher, there was no getting out of doing their homework. He even had his Quidditch kit shrunk down in there as well, which he would be using tomorrow afternoon during Quidditch practice and a lesson right afterwards.

"Put fresh water and something to eat for Luna," Severus reminded him. Watching his son go through the kitchen he added when he saw that Harry had gone through with his backpack, "Do not try and sneak any more sweets." shaking his head wryly, he and Talin would be leaving for the ICW meeting at five am tomorrow morning, hence why he had asked Mac (Josh's father) when he saw him earlier this morning if Harry could sleep over, and if they would mind bringing him to school, he wouldn't normally allow Harry to have a sleepover on a school night.

He was actually looking forward to the meeting, which Dumbledore would not be attending; he had literally just been released from St. Mungo's earlier that day according to Minerva who had gotten in touch as soon as she heard the news. Dumbledore had regretfully begun steadily regaining strength for the past month now. St. Mungo's felt he was ready to go back to Hogwarts, with House-elf help he should recover fully at the comfort of the school. He no longer had to use Harry's mirror which connected to Black to speak with her when he could. Black and Lupin's invention had really taken off and the Floo market had taken a serious hit at the same time, as had the post offices who got the majority of their money from those who owl mail back and forth. Not that he had bought the mirrors from Black, he had made his own set, three way like Harry's actually, he was very proud of him and his friends, they were eleven and had successfully made a three way mirror set further proof that the education here was superior to Hogwarts not that there had been any doubt before then.

"And you'll be picking me up tomorrow after school won't you?" Harry asked after putting water and food out for Luna, who would be spending the night out with her siblings in the woods at the back of the house. It's where Luna always stayed whenever Harry wasn't around. Whether it was at school or sleeping over, although sometimes, and only sometimes, she stayed with his dad. Absently adjusting his bag, laughing as Luna brushed herself all the way along his trouser. Not that his dad picked him up often, just when they were going shopping or when he was visiting the school anyway.

"Yes, I'll definitely be back in time to pick you up," Severus reassured him, as both clipped on their cloaks mostly out of habit. "Ready?"

"Yes," Harry said, he had everything he'd need.

Severus wrapped his arms around his son and Apparated them from their home to just outside Mac and Jill's property, which was considerably smaller than his. Harry opened the gate and made quick work on chapping on the door, hopping impatiently for an answer. Severus chose a much leisurely stroll towards the door. They didn't have to wait long, they were expected after all Jill and Josh answered the door.

"Harry!" Josh grinned, "Come on, lets go up the stairs Dylan and Jay just got here!"

"Hi Mrs. Lewis! Thank you for having me!" Harry exclaimed before rushing up the stairs hot on Josh's heels.

"It's Jill how many times?" Jill said amused, shaking her head, no matter what she did Harry was unfailingly polite and continued to refer to both her and her husband by their titles, she presumed it was more to do with the fact her husband was a teacher at the school.

"You'd think they hadn't seen each other in weeks wouldn't you?" Severus muttered sardonically, they'd barely been apart for what three hours since school finished.

"Ah, to be young and carefree again," Jill said smiling, without worries or cares that so accompanied adult life, Septimus had been a very young father, a single father at that but he had done such a tremendous job at raising Harrison. Harrison had turned into a very smart, easy going young man. He was still young in fact, especially when compared to both her and her husband, but she'd had trouble having children, so when Josh had come along they were in their early thirties.

"More like young and foolish on my part," Severus replied, and that was the biggest understatement of the century, but he'd been given a second chance and he had not wasted even a second of it. He ensured that Harry had a normal unencumbered childhood, free of emotional complication, and along the way he had learned what it was like to live a normal life. Back in Britain wasn't a normal life, he may have existed but he hadn't lived, each day he got up, taught students he had no desire to teach and marked essays and brewed potions for the hospital wing - that had been the extent of his life. Here? Well here he created potions, brewed them and published books, not just in St. Lucia either, they were now being sold worldwide and flying off the shelves, his publisher had said it had a chance to claim the number one spot.

"Who doesn't have some embarrassing stories that they'd rather not tell?" Jill laughed softly. "Has Harry eaten?" they had already but it wouldn't take much to effort to cook something for Harry.

"He has, don't let him tell you otherwise," Severus replied, "He also has a few snacks in his backpack as well as tomorrow's lunch," he also had money to grab some chips.

"That's fine," Jill said, nodding her head, glancing up when she heard the telltale sound of Apparation, giving her husband a welcoming smile when she realized it was him.

"I shall leave you to it, thank you, again, I appreciate it," Severus informed both of them, nodding at Mac as he stepped around him and into the house.

"It's no problem, Septimus, it's always a pleasure," Mac answered, removing his cloak and hanging it on the hook beside the door, he was utterly exhausted and glad to be back home. "Harry your father is leaving."

"Bye DAD!" Harry called peering down the banister waving before disappearing again causing Jill and Mac to chuckle.

Severus gave another nod before he turned around and exited the garden, making sure to close the gate before he Apparated home. As soon as he got settled again, he sat at his desk and began to continue writing his newest book; he had only three months until his deadline was due once again. Not that it bothered him; he made them enough money that it would be easy for him to get an extension if he required one. He didn't however; he was a man who had been under much more severe deadlines with deadly consequences - so this simple one did nothing to him. He had never had to use it, he was always very good at time management, and always wrote at least a few pages if not an entire chapter each day depending on interruptions, the potions he needed to make and Harry's Quidditch matches.

"Coffee for Master," Dobby said, popping in, a large mug in his long gangly hands, he placed it on the mat and disappeared before Severus was able to thank him.

Sitting back he stretched out the kinks flexing his hands which cramped a little at the sudden movements, picking his mug up and blowing on it, he stared thoughtfully, wondering what the meeting was going to be like tomorrow. He had heard tales of ICW, he hadn't and still didn't give them any credence, since the rumours had probably been started by an idiot who barely left their home and had never picked up a book and read on the importance of the ICW back in the day. Merlin they were probably rolling in their graves at the state of the ICW now, they had once upon a time been the most important, the busiest and hardest working magical body in the world. The most vital for a time too, for without the ICW there was a chance there may not be a magical world today if not for their decision to withdraw the magical world completely.

He would be finding out tomorrow, he probably shouldn't be drinking coffee either seeing as he would be heading to sleep earlier tonight, he was used to getting up early yes, but not quite so early anymore. He rather hoped that this wizard they were meeting wouldn't turn out to be like Dumbledore, he quite frankly, wouldn't be able to hold his tongue if that were the case. It had been so long since anyone had spoken to him so condescendingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter out! SO will you guys be alright with a four year time skip OR will we see sections of each year that pass in four individual chapters? I'll admit four years is a long time but its where my next plot bunny begins :D it's getting there that is the problem but I've not been writing for years and not came up with a few ways to get those pesky little problems out the way! :D Harry will soon be taking his Mastery in this story actually what would you like to see him doing? Cus I'll admit I do not have a clue yet! :D and also will Sirius and Remus move there or will they wait a year or so? R&R please


	50. Chapter 50

Fixing Past Mistakes

Chapter 50

"Alright everyone, are you ready to take the Saltibus hawks on?" Harry called out to his team as he entered the locker room, dumping his bag on the bench and beginning to strip at the boys section. The girls section was over at the other side with privacy screens for them.

"Definitely!" they called enthusiastically, some voices slightly muffled as they dressed.

"We'll win!" Yasmin declared, determinedly, they had won three years in a row. Her parents were Quidditch fanatics and players too, so she felt she had a lot to live up to, mostly though she played because she too had grown up addicted to the sport - with both parents playing it was no surprise.

"Nothing wrong if we don't, we've played brilliantly all year!" Harry called out, it was never about winning for him, but it didn't hurt either.

"Hear, hear!" Josh cheered, grinning excitedly.

"Yas, is your parents here this time?" Harry asked as he pulled up his trousers, tucking in his shirt, the cooling charm helped against the immense heat they were playing in.

"Like they're going to miss the final!" Yasmin chuckled, "Yeah they're here, and are probably more excited than me." appearing in front of them fully dressed as she clipped on her keepers helmet.

"Our mums took the day off," Dylan said, speaking for both him and Josh, "Dad couldn't though, with him being sick a few months ago and all," no more free days to take any time off.

"Luckily my dad doesn't work during the summer so he is watching," Josh explained, seeing the others looking at him.

Hearing the whistle, "We're going to be late if we don't move," Harry said, quickly yanking on his boots as hastily as possible and tying them up.

Josh grabbed both their brooms and gave it to Harry as they exited the locker rooms, waiting at the side for the referee to call them out. Josh, Dylan and Harry all grinned in gleeful excitement, they loved Quidditch and this was their favourite time of the year, whether they were playing or not.

"Who's that beside your dad, Harry?" Dylan asked as he peered up at the spectators who would be watching them play. They'd been best friends their entire lives, they all knew who Septimus' best friends were who he spoke too frequently and none of them had ever seen the people sitting there before. He knew who two of them were; Remus and Sirius had been there a few days ago at the house when they were there.

"That's Minerva, Filius, Remus and Sirius," Harry explained, he'd already spoken to his friends about them often enough, now though they'd be able to put a name to a face. "Dad isn't impressed that Remus and Sirius are looking to actually stay in St. Lucia instead of going home."

"What about you? Do you want them to stay?" Yasmin asked peering in the direction they were gazing in. she blinked in surprise, wondering about the smallest wizard of them all, more importantly wondering if he was part elf or goblin. He had characteristics of both, so she couldn't tell, not from this far away anyway. She knew one of them was his godfather, she'd heard him talking about it to Dylan and Josh.

"I'm not really bothered," Harry admitted shrugging his shoulders. "I suppose it's better than talking through a mirror, he's terrified of snakes, he squeaked when he walked by my room the other day." he ended laughing in amusement. It was silly really, Mishi had been in her tank, which she couldn't get out of on her own, for her own safety, although a lot of them when he was actually in his room Mishi did get out - thankfully she wasn't otherwise he feared Sirius may have actually fainted dead away. Sirius was such a clown; he would have suspected he did those things on purpose if the reactions weren't very real.

Josh and Dylan laughed uproariously, remembering his reaction since they had been in Harry's room at the time. Although Sirius hadn't been impressed at all at being laughed at, he had that sort of look as if he wasn't used to being laughed at for some reason.

"It's not any stranger than me being afraid of horses," Deacon pointed out, listening to Stacy announcing the other teams names and their positions, watching them as they flew into the arena, the red and purple of their Quidditch gear blurring as they did flew.

"Yeah, but you fell off that horse and broke your arm in two places, you have a reason for that but according to Sirius he's never interacted with a snake." Harry pointed out, after that Deacon had avoided them. The teachers had tried to get him to overcome his fear and get back on the horse so to speak, but it hadn't worked, he even refused to go near Pegasus' and even Hippogriff's. Unsurprisingly Deacon didn't take the care of magical creature's class, which wasn't accurately named since there were many non-magical creatures covered during the class. He should know he took it; he had a love and affinity with and for animals.

"That's us!" Adan exclaimed, hooking his legs over his broomstick, the others did the same; Yasmin hastily put her hair up so it didn't get in her face during the match. They started calling out the names so she didn't have the time to put it in her preferred way during a match - a bun.

"…Grande Riviere Occamy! Harrison Regis! Deacon Black! Dylan Balewi! Josh Lewis! Adan Balewi! Yasmin Tanner! Andddd Jason Dell!"

"A Black?" Sirius perked up, narrowing in on the second player, but it was obvious by looking at him he wasn't exactly family. Deacon had light blonde hair and blue eyes; nothing indicated that he had Black blood at all. He hated his immediate family and pretty much his extended family too. The only one he had a kind thing to say about was Andromeda his cousin and her daughter Nymphadora. The rest he couldn't care if they died, in fact Bellatrix and Narcissa were probably fuming, he had gone to Gringotts and got them removed from the family, and added Andromeda, giving her and Nymphadora a stipend.

"His father is a non-magical, so the chances of you both being related are slim," Severus said sardonically after the deafening cheering had died down, the worst of the cheering coming from beside him. Minerva was pretty loud when she wanted to be.

"Would you look at that!?" Minerva called out in surprise, "The match is a bit more…intense than I expected," she could barely see them and the match had just started.

"You mean for mostly eleven year olds?" Severus chuckled dryly, she was right, they were more intense than those Quidditch matches held at Hogwarts, with maybe one exception, the Gryffindor verses Slytherin matches, although they're mostly trying to hurt each other, whereas this match wasn't about playing dirty, they rules were more stringent here against causing harm to other players and they did get benched if they did.

"Yasmin defends the goals, the quaffle is passed to Josh!" the commentator continued to comment on the match.

"What exactly do the champions win?" Filius called out, clapping cheerfully as this 'Josh' scored a goal, the first one of the match the Occamy group was up ten points.

"Five Galleons each for the winners as well as a gold medal a small cup and a large cup that goes to the school," Severus explained, "Those that come second receive twenty-six sickles, and a silver medal," just under a galleon actually.

"That's a big difference especially considering they're coming second," Filius said in genuine surprise.

"I agree," Remus added, half listening to their conversation and half listening to the commentator.

"It's a junior league, not the big league, it's just a small funding they have," Severus explained. "Most of it goes into making the medals and cups, the rest is divided up, it's been a different amount each time, Harry's first big win was nine galleons, second win was three galleons, third was twelve galleons."

"Scott has the quaffle, passes it to Jackson who passes it to Abby, and they score! Ten points to Saltibus hawks!"

Sirius grinned widely, seeing for the first time that Harry was just like his dad. Maybe if he did get a house here they could play a game of catch the snitch, just like he and James had done a million times at Potter manor. He hadn't really had a chance to truly be alone with him, Harry was either with Snape or his friends, he just didn't seem to have time for him, which was another reason he wanted to stay, he didn't want to leave without knowing his godson. He was even a chaser like his old man, and flew better than him too, James would be so proud of Harry. Something he would need to tell him, James would want that.

"Jackson's hit with a bludger, the quaffle goes down, Josh swoops in and grabs it, it looks like Jason has seen the snitch, he's going into a Wronski feint, he pulls up, Josh scores, Liam crashes to the ground!" the stadium went silent, looking down in concern, "And he gets back up!" the spectators cheered him on, one side louder than the other.

"Timothy grabs the quaffle, throws it to Abby, who throws it to Jackson, Yasmin defends the post and passes it to Josh and he's off," Josh ducks and turns, avoiding the bludgers that were being thrown his way, passing it to Harry, who manoeuvres around and it passes through! Another ten points to Occamy!"

"Slowly but surely!" Harry said with a wide grin as he passed Dylan.

"Too early to get cocky!" Josh argued, Jason vocally agreed, before they were swooping off Harry and Dylan followed getting their heads back in the game.

Jason went into another dive to distract the opposing team but it didn't work as well as the last time.

"You never did say how the meeting went," Minerva commented casually an hour into the game, still watching the match with avidness. Occamy was winning narrowly 50 to 40.

"No, no I didn't," Severus admitted.

"That bad?" Minerva said turning to face him, her eyes filled with curiosity she did want to know how it had gone. It had slipped her mind each time they spoke until this moment.

"It went better than either of us expected, but not as well as we would have hoped." Severus replied, thinking on that morning all those months ago.

-0 Flashback 0-

"A word of advice? Do not call them anything other than their titles, or their full name, these wizards are extremely old fashioned and believe in the old ways." Severus advised. They were standing outside an extremely beautiful building, antiquely designed, that had been carefully maintained, most were non-magical plants others in between were herbs and potion ingredients that would be overlooked if the person who walked by wasn't magical. He of course spotted them right away; he was a Potions Master after all. A gold spotless plaque listed the members of the ICW, Albus too many named Dumbledore was there in blazing glory and hard to miss since his full name was on it.

The one floor building was surrounded by seven individually placed marble pillars, with one long window in each space, with one exception, the large oak doors with sphinx handles was wide open, there was one just inside that was closed. On the porch hung plumeria and ivy, hanging from baskets wafting a lovely smell in all directions, especially during a small breeze.

Talin nodded, his stomach doing Quidditch loops, he was undeniably nervous, even if Dumbledore wasn't there. He wondered with his father and grandfather would think of this, him trying to bring Grande Riviere international recognition. It had always been about the students, such a thing had never been brought up, but Talin wanted to believe they'd be proud but he suspected they'd have had their reservations, maybe think the school and the teachers would get too 'big for its britches' as his grandfather used to say. Septimus obviously knew a great deal more about the ICW having been employed by a high up member, and he gladly took any advice he had to offer.

"Mr. Addison?" asked a beautiful young blonde witch, staring at them expectantly from the doorway.

Talin cleared his throat, "Yes, Talin, please,"

"Lord Bathurst is expecting you, follow me," she told them, looking a little stunned for reasons Talin couldn't work out and the three of them began walking through the building. Talin and Severus looked around in awe, this place had to be worth a fortune, and Severus believed he probably only had enough in the bank with the Prince fortune to cover the cost of this place - that was if he was lucky.

They had many historical artefacts out on display, from weaponry to vases and statues. The one that caught his attention the most was the three oddly coloured vials that were most assuredly potions, but Severus couldn't name them, and the fact they were on display meant they were important. He literally had to force himself to walk past it, when all he wanted to do was investigate them.

"This place is…" Talin whispered trailing off his voice filled with awe.

"I agree," Severus said in admiration. It was just unfortunate the company wasn't more pleasant, the young woman (Heather her name tag read) hadn't said a word since she told them to enter. He did notice though that she seemed to be the only woman in the building, the rest were all older gentlemen or extremely young ones (compared to his real age of course) since if he went by his physical age then they were the same age.

"If you will wait here please, gentlemen," Heather said gesturing towards the sofa that looked as if it belonged in Gryffindor common room. Severus withheld a snort, wondering idly if Dumbledore had something to do with it or if it was merely a coincidence. Dumbledore favoured his own house, his office was filled with gaudy red and gold and worse Gryffindor memorabilia, which would have been more at home in his own quarters not on display showing just how little he cared for the other three founding houses.

"This building may be impressive, but the people within are ignorant," Severus said, sitting himself down on one of the black high back chairs, refusing to sit on the Gryffindor couch, not out of sheer petulant prejudice but more to do with the fact he didn't want ordered around. Some of these wizards didn't even have Mastery's; they were just privileged men who believed they were superior. He prayed the wizard they were seeing had at least done something other than sit and discuss things in the ICW meetings.

"Yes, even you weren't quite so intimidating Septimus," Talin said, sitting poker faced on the red and gold couch saying the first thing that came to mind just to hear something in the oppressive silence. They had passed dozens of rooms some with their doors open, people clearly seen within but there wasn't a sound, obviously they had put up silencing charms OR the better chance the rooms were imbued with them.

Severus chuckled sardonically, "You intimidated by me? Forgive me but that wasn't the impression I got at our first meeting."

"Who said it was our first meeting?" Talin teased him, smirking wickedly.

"Very true, you spent our first meeting gaping mostly," Severus mused, he remembered that day as if it were yesterday, it was the first time Harry, his son, even though he wasn't at the time, had done magic, and such a fine display it was too.

"Hardly," Talin said indignantly, he had gaped once! It wasn't every day you saw a toddler with such immense control over their magic. He had known from that point forward that Harry or Harrison as he knew him then, was going to be an excellent student, especially when it came to magical aptitude. Despite that Harry had continued to surprise him. All the teachers were eager to find out what Harry wanted to do in ways of an apprenticeship, they definitely wanted him as one, and why not? He was an extremely hard worker, efficient and was able to surprise the teachers at every turn. It wasn't just Harry either, but Josh, Dylan, Yasmin and Jackson who were the most sought after in that particular year.

"Lord Bathurst will see you soon, do either of you care for refreshments gentlemen?" Heather enquired, making a reappearance, a large black leather bound book in her hands, gazing at them with her blue eyes expectantly.

"Nothing for me thank you," Severus answered smoothly.

"No, thanks," Talin added, he wasn't sure if his stomach would be able to hold it. He felt like a naughty child again, one standing in front of his father for messing up.

"It won't be long," Heather added quietly, before she walked away again.

"Are you attending Jason's symposium?" Talin asked Severus after a few moment of silence, trying desperately to get his mind off this upcoming meeting.

"I knew he was attending one as the main contributor but I wasn't aware that a date had been set," Severus answered, and he was extremely surprised that a date had been set and Jason had said nothing. They had just brewed together two days ago, along with Nathan of course, in testing his newest invention which was what he was going to discuss with everyone at the conference.

"I believe it's just been announced, he's asked for the day off," Talin informed him.

"Do you know where they're holding it?" Severus queried. Hopefully he would be able to attend, the new potion was fascinating, and he had been one of the first to brew it.

"Not as of yet," Talin replied, but it would probably be nearby, Jason never picked a venue that was far from home. He was the speaker, so it stood to reason that others should make the travel plans if they wished to hear it, just like he would travel to symposiums to hear other potion masters speak. Although he had been to a few Herbology ones but they were rare. Glancing to his left when he heard footsteps, and found the woman was once more back.

"Mr Addison? Follow me, he will see you now," Heather said, moving towards the door without waiting to see if he was following, she opened it and began to speak to Lord Bathurst. "Mr. Addison to see you sir,"

"I believe it's Headmaster Addison, show the appropriate amount of respect due, Miss Gordon," the voice said, causing Talin to suppress a grin, he had admittedly been called Mr. Addison more times today than he had for a very long time.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," Heather replied hurriedly, "And his companion…" she added when it became obvious that this man would be accompanying Mr. Addison.

"Master Septimus Regis," Severus said smoothly, and judging by the widening of Bathurst's eyes he knew him. He wasn't sure if that was a comfort or not, it meant there was a possibility that Dumbledore knew his other name. Bathurst was old, younger than Dumbledore, he would guess around eighty to ninety years old. He was dressed sedately, coffee coloured robes, with a hat to match but it wasn't on him but his desk, Severus observed. The robes were very similar to the ones Cornelius Fudge liked to wear in fact, but the coffee coloured robes looked better than the foul lime ones that seem to his favourite - he wore them more than any other colour.

"Please, sit down gentlemen," Bathurst gestured for them to sit on the two chairs on the other side of his desk. "That will be all." he added curtly to his assistant, blatantly ignoring her after dismissing her.

Severus and Talin both took seats, sitting uptight, staring at Bathurst blankly and waited.

Bathurst wanted to squirm, they were very ah, intimidating, both of them, honestly they were like sitting statues. If it had been their intention they were succeeding, but he never once showed it, he had been in this game too long to make such a rookie mistake. Although once you've dealt with Dumbledore and the games some of the ICW play everything was easier. "I do believe you asked for this meeting," he stated, his gaze on Talin expectantly.

"Yes," Talin agreed, "As I wrote, I would like to begin the process of having Grande Riviere magical school recognized internationally."

"Yes, I got all possible records for the school, you teach a total of twenty Muggle classes," Bathurst revealed, his distaste evident.

"And even more magical classes," Talin imputed immediately, Septimus had been correct then, of course they would bring up his curriculum, and he hated the term Muggle! It was so degrading, non-magical was much better.

"Yes, but none of our schools teach Muggle classes," Bathurst argued.

Severus snorted derisively, "Really? I think you need to recalculate that one," he informed him, annoyed at the fact he was daring to besmirch a school Harry did very well in. "I do believe they take a class in Muggle history, which is extremely outdated in all the schools."

"One class is nothing on the twenty your school participates in!" Bathurst explained.

"When my students leave school they are very well adept at handing both the magical and non-magical world, can you honestly say that the students at Hogwarts are the same?" Talin calmly questioned.

"I attended Hogwarts, and I have no problem adapting," Bathurst replied immediately.

"Then you most definitely aren't pureblood," Septimus said shrewdly, Bathurst stiffened a good indicator that he was right. "I have nothing against it, but those who grew up solely in the magical world cannot adapt in the non-magical world, why do you think the Ministry is too often called out in regards to magic been seen used?"

"The amount of non-magical classes cannot be used against my school," Talin put in, "My students complete their O.W.L's at the age of twelve and their N.E.W.T's when they are fifteen years old. Ninety percent of my students leave with a Mastery, the other percent leave to gain apprenticeships else where in a programme we oversee."

Bathurst's jaw did temporarily open in shock before he snapped it back in place as he remembered himself. That was something he hadn't uncovered in his search, truthfully though when he saw the amount of Muggle classes he had lost interest and knew it wouldn't happen and so hadn't bothered to research further.

"The spells you learnt when you were eleven years old, my son learnt when he was five years of age." Severus commented idly. "Their classes offer a wider variety, Alchemy, Wandless magic, advanced potions, the list is quite frankly endless, and it was something you should already know unless you dismissed the idea of the school being listed due to the fact they have many non-magical classes."

Bathurst shifted uncomfortably, "The rules are the rules, and they cannot be changed to suit anyone's needs."

"Actually you'll find there is absolutely nothing in the rules written by the ICW that indicate a school cannot be on the list because of its classes. It was made so people could choose which school they wished to attend with confidence due to the fact it was internationally recognized. It's obvious to me its blind prejudice that governs the ICW these days. I can hazard a guess to where it started and his first name is Albus."

"Now I won't let you insult my colleague!" Bathurst burst out angrily, "Who I might add is very sick and isn't able to defend himself!"

"Defending oneself means they have something to defend," Severus pointed out, "Like their actions, Grande Riviere is one the best schools I've ever encountered, and if you actually gave it a chance it would without a doubt take that number one spot."

"Seven of your colleagues attended my school and one of them became the youngest members of the ICW," Talin added, "If you will not believe us, perhaps a conversation with them is in order?" he was very familiar with all his students both past and present, seven of the names on the plaque outside were familiar to him.

"Very well, I will grant you a meeting of the full board, there you will get your chance to show them what your school as to offer that others do not." Bathurst explained, he couldn't risk word getting out that the ICW was prejudice, they had spent centuries building their name, no if this did get out he would be out of a job - they would see him kicked out to keep the ICW from being smeared through the mud. They would need to find a legitimate cause for it if they didn't want Grande Riviere to be internationally recognized. "It will be quite a while; it's an eight month waiting list, which will give you more than enough time to gather all materials you'd need, from witnesses to general results for exams."

"Then I would like to make an appointment before I leave," Talin informed Bathurst.

"Miss Gordon will help with that," Bathurst explained, "It was very nice to meet you both." he added more out of habit than actually meaning it. They were determined he had to give them that, and if he did provide proof of all he'd said to him, he could see the school actually being accepted. Albus probably wouldn't like it, and he was slightly baffled as to how Talin Addison and Septimus Regis knew Albus well enough to realize who was behind it, the public back in Britain had a very different opinion of him than the ICW knew.

"Thank you," Talin said standing up, shaking Bathurst's hand before he and Severus left the office. Heather Gordon was waiting outside on them, and wordlessly began to lead them back down the stairs, but instead of leading them out she sat them at what both believed to be her office. "Do you have a preferred date and time you'd like the meeting to be held?"

-0 End Flashback 0-

Severus paused to take a breath after quickly going over all the points of the meeting, adding in anything he felt relevant and leaving anything that wasn't out of it. Filius, Severus noticed was also avidly listening as well.

"Well that is a good thing," Minerva nodded; they'd done what they set out to do despite the obvious objections.

"As I said better than we hoped," Severus replied clapping when Harry scored another goal, barely wincing at the loud roaring of cheer that swept through his side of the stands.

"And the second meeting? How did that go?" Minerva queried as she stopped cheering, talking over Sirius who was still loudly celebrating Harry's score.

"It hasn't been held yet, the meeting they had set for last month was cancelled an explosion in the building dozens of meetings were cancelled or held elsewhere, Talin has another month before he will be in front of the ICW." Severus explained, giving his son a proud nod when he caught him staring, as he always did.

"I trust you'll be attending with him?" Minerva questioned.

"Of course," Severus agreed.

"But what about the…significant problem?" Filius asked alarmed. Dumbledore of course had no idea they were all here, Minerva and himself always took the holidays to get away from Hogwarts at least until it was time for the letters to go out and Minerva had to return to see to her duties as Deputy and help the Muggle-born's acclimate to the news and being a witch or wizard. Right now Minerva was hovering between being Headmistress and deputy, Albus had only recovered enough now (according to his healers) to be questioned by the Ministry. Which was nonsense according to Poppy, who would have declared him fit over seven months ago.

"Has he been in attendance to anything?" Severus pointed out.

"No but that could change any day now," Filius pointed out.

"True, but could you honestly say if you didn't already know me….that I look the same as I did a few years ago?" Severus continued choosing his words carefully due to the public setting they were in.

Filius gazed at Severus closely, his black eyes shrewd, "You do have many Regis characteristics to be recognized as one," Filius admitted, "Especially the hair and nose, you certainly don't have the paleness, it may be enough to have him remain oblivious…but there is no guarantee, we shouldn't underestimate him." he was of course referring to the Princes when he said Regis and he was sure Severus already understood that.

"There is one thing guaranteed to make him realize that I am not him," Severus leaned over and whispered, gesturing to off unmarked arms once more. Now there was no known way to remove the mark, he had found it quite accidentally, there was no way Dumbledore would consider for a moment that he took a de-aging potion - his teenage years had been wrought with anger and disgust, Dumbledore wouldn't think for a second he'd revisit that part of his life.

"Dare you risk it?" Minerva questioned, not that what Severus was doing was illegal, far from it, he had legal custody of Harry, it had been in Lily's will, it was the fact Harry had actually grown up with Severus and was technically dead that was the problem, and they honestly wanted to keep it that way.

"Walking down the stairs in the morning is a risk," Severus answered honestly.

"True," Remus nodded.

"Dumbledore is already aware of who I am," Severus added quietly.

"He's seen the snitch!" Sirius called out, sounding like a sixteen year old watching Quidditch at school, not the grown adult he was. "C'mon! c'mon! Get it! Ah!" he sighed, slumping back down, as the snitch flew away from both seekers eluding them once again. It was 90-90 they were tied, he so badly wanted Harry to win, James won the games he played.

"How so?" Minerva asked ignoring Sirius. Rightfully assuming Severus meant 'Septimus Regis' and wondered if he knew due to the potions.

"The ICW are aware of me, at least the interviewer was, Archibald Bathurst." Severus explained refusing to call him Lord, he didn't deserve the title from what he'd seen so far, maybe one day he'd earn Severus' respect but until then he absolutely refused.

"Ah, Dumbledore mentioned him quite often," Minerva mused, he was the second on the command chain, first right now that Dumbledore was no longer able to perform his duties. He might not again, depending on how the investigation into him went. They'd had a long time to look into him and find everything out, including questioning the Dursley's, none of which she was privy to, but she hoped to get answers somehow.

"Yes, I have another potion due to come out that will make me known to him either way," Severus explained. One that Nathan, Jason and himself had worked on and completed him more so of course, he had worked on it for years before Jason and Nathan had come onboard.

"What have you created?" Remus asked, thinking of the Wolfsbane he brewed for him, he would be turning tomorrow, but keeping his mind of course, with the potion he was being reminded to take by a stern Severus.

"Let's just say that Neville Longbottom will receive quite a surprise in the form of his parents," Severus stated. "I began to theoretically create a potion that would aid in their recovery. I was just missing a few things for it to work and the Potion Masters here helped complete it."

"So it's no longer theoretical?" Filius squeaked in excitement, clapping along with everyone else when they did, another goal had been scored, Grande Riviere were now in the lead with ten points.

"It will remain so until it's tested, I am giving the potions to you, Minerva, for you to deliver to St. Mungo's, I have full confidence that it will work and out of all the people I believe Frank and Alice deserve the first chance for all they've done for our world and all they sacrificed." Severus explained, "As long as Mr. Longbottom remains unaware, if it doesn't work for whatever reason, its better not to be given any hope whatsoever.

"I'll do it," Minerva agreed, she had no problem with delivering it to them since she'd be returning to the UK anyway.

"Thank you," Severus said in gratitude.

"AND JASON CATCHES THE SNITCH! GRANDE RIVIERE OCCAMY QUIDDITCH CLUB HAS WON THE GAME! 250 to 100! CONGRATULATIONS ON A NICE CLEAN GAME! PLEASE REMAIN SEATED FOR THE CEREMONY IN FIVE MINUTES!" the announcer said, and the cheering became deafening as they all stood as one applauding the players, who began to swoop down to their lockers to get a drink and something to eat in the five minutes they had before being presented their medals. The Headmaster's would be there as well, but for the moment they sat in the teacher's box.

"YES!" Sirius whooped in delight, grinning widely, and grey eyes gleaming with excitement.

Remus just shook his head fondly, he was getting there, but they couldn't expect miracles, not with so many years in Azkaban, although it would have been ten times worse if Sirius hadn't been continued to be fed those potions. He would take this version of Sirius over the depressed one he'd put up with after Harry returned here with his dad. It would take a while for Sirius to truly accept Severus as Harry's father, hopefully being here would help that.

"How long does the ceremony last?" Minerva called out curiously, there was nothing like this at Hogwarts, nobody seemed dejected they were all happy, it was mind-blowing really.

"Not too long, ten minutes at the most," Severus explained sitting himself back down, the others followed suit. "It gives the children a sense of accomplishment, it is what I like about it, they aren't losing they're just having fun," at least for the final anyway. There was mild frustration at the semi- finals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I've not left anything out! if you can think of anything please let me know so next 'year' chapter i can add it :) will Dumbledore lose his wizengamot status and his chief warlock but keep his headmaster ship? make it a clause only Hogwarts can expel him or the end of his contract maybe or just put under house arrest and watched while there? It does limit the things I can do to make life awkward for everyone but also makes me grin that he can't cause trouble lol :P so OWLS next year for Harry! how will he do? will the potion for the Longbottoms work? will they be next on the list of people in the know? after perhaps tracking 'Septimus' down and figuring it all out? will Harry and Neville become friends or just pen pals until they meet at Hogwarts for the first time? Still can't make up my mind about whether to have all four schools compete i mean its possible (harry anyone??) technically it should never have been called a triwizard tournament there wasn't just three competitors but FOUR! :D R&R please


	51. Chapter 51

Fixing Past Mistakes

Chapter 51

"Can you see everything clearly?" Remus whispered, letting the mirror face the front of the courtroom, before turning it back to himself so he could see Talin and Severus once more. They mirror had been shrank so it didn't call anyone's attention, not that it mattered Remus had cast a notice-me-not spell at it, nobody paid the mirror the slightest bit of attention. It was Dumbledore's trial, a lot of people were being called up to speak, and Remus knew this was going to be one extraordinary long day. He'd come early so that he could get a front seat due to the fact Severus wanted to see the meeting - it was much safer than actually attending. From the view Remus deduced that they were in some sort of office, if he had to guess he would say it was Headmaster Addison's office actually.

"We can," Talin's voice said over the mirror.

"Alright I'm going silent now," Remus whispered, attaching the mirror to his clothes, or rather up near his shoulder and chest, where they would clearly see everything. Minerva was sitting next to him so it didn't look as if he was talking to himself thankfully. Filius had elected to remain at Hogwarts, and hear about it upon Minerva's return. He was still the Deputy Headmaster, Minerva was still Headmistress and someone had to remain at the school.

"Bring in the first witness!" the new chief warlock of the Wizengamot called, his white hair short and buzz cut, very different from Dumbledore. He was younger as well, around eighty or ninety years old. The rest of the Wizengamot were fanned out at either side of him, twenty five on each side, all dressed in those disgusting old robes they had yet to change from the beginning of the Wizengamot's creation.

"Minister Fudge, please come in," the Auror said, his voice low and respectful, they were seated in the witness area of the Ministry, where nobody could talk to them before they gave their statements.

Cornelius walked into the room, the Auror closed the heavy wooden oak door behind him, and the Minister walked up into the witness box and took a seat confidently. Cornelius didn't even once glance at Dumbledore who was in the chair, unshackled, but they had quivered dangerously when he had sat down causing the old man to pale, this had been before he had gone to sit outside of course.

"Please state your name," Amelia Bones said, standing up, she was the one running things, not only did Cornelius trust her, but she was considered one of the fairest witches in the Ministry, it had been an unanimous vote for her to oversee Dumbledore's trial.

Cornelius cleared his throat before speaking, "Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge,"

Normally they would ask for an address…not something they could do when it was the Minister for magic that was concerned.

"Please state your previous occupations," Amelia asked, removing her monocle and giving it a clean before returning it to her cloak pocket having no need for it at the moment.

"I was junior Minister in the department of magical accidents and catastrophes; I spent my time alternating between that department and the Auror office." Cornelius informed them.

"Tell us what happened on October 31st 1981," Amelia prompted him.

"I was called in well after midnight; it was then that I was informed of what happened that Lily and James Potter, bless their souls, had been killed by You-Know-Who. They wanted Sirius Black brought in for questioning; there were rumours that he had been seen in Godric's Hollow following the…attack, something that didn't help the rumours that he was the one responsible for the attack, that he had been their Secret Keeper." Cornelius explained, "The Auror's and myself arrived after an explosion occurred the next day, we found Sirius Black laughing, his wand out, we moved to apprehend him, and he was saying it was all his fault."

"And then?" Amelia asked.

"Then I wrote my report, gave it to Minister Bagnold and went home, I hadn't had any sleep in two days by that point. When I entered the Ministry the next day I heard of Sirius Black and many other Death Eaters had been sent to Azkaban per Minister Bagnold and Crouch Seniors orders. I assumed it had been done correctly and never enquired, not even when I took over the office."

"So Sirius Black was captured on November the 1st?" Amelia enquired, seeking clarification for everyone.

"Late afternoon, early evening yes," Cornelius confirmed.

"And what of Harry Potter?" Amelia then asked.

Cornelius blinked, caught of guard by the question, "I'm sorry?"

"What do you know of Harry Potter's movements those days in question?" Amelia clarified her question.

"Nothing, just that when it was all said and done, he was placed in his Aunt and Uncles care," Cornelius spat the word out like it was a curse unable to help himself.

"Thank you for your time, Minister Fudge." Amelia said nodding, "You may step down."

"Call in the next witness," the chief warlock once again demanded, moving the meeting along swiftly, they had a lot to get through after all.

"Rubeus Hagrid, come in," the Auror said, opening the door widely so that the half-giant could pass. The beetle eyes were filled with tears, it was obvious for all to see that he did not want to be there.

Once he was sitting comfortably, Amelia began her questioning, "Please state your name for the record," she said monotonously.

"Rubeus Hagrid," the half-giant said with a sniffle.

"And your occupation?" Amelia then questioned.

"Keeper of keys at Hogwarts," Hagrid murmured, looking at the floor unable to meet anyone's eyes.

"Tell me what happened on the night of October 31st 1981," Amelia demanded.

"I was in my cabin, which is on the grounds of Hogwarts, when Albus came to the door, he wanted me to go to Godric's Hollow and get little Harry," Hagrid said reluctantly.

"What time was this?" Amelia asked.

"Just after midnight, I headed straight there, when I got there Sirius Black was holding the little tyke," Hagrid explained, "I told him to give Harry to me, that I was on Orders from Dumbledore to bring the boy to him."

"Excuse me? Albus Dumbledore told you to bring Harry Potter to him? You removed him from his Godfather? Who was in fact now his magical guardian?" Amelia pounced on it immediately.

"Aye, I did, Sirius gave him over, gave me his motorbike tae take Harry to safety." Hagrid said, "Poor tyke began crying again, but Sirius went off, and I took the bike and drove all night to get to London, Privet Drive, where Albus had told me to take him."

"Let me get this straight, Albus Dumbledore had decided that Harry Potter was to be sent to live with his relatives despite the fact Sirius Black had yet to be arrested of any crime?" Amelia gave them all a significant look.

"Er…he wanted the tyke safe! The Death Eaters woulda hurt him! He was doin what he thought was right!" Hagrid shouted in defence of Dumbledore.

"When did you finally get to Privet Drive?" Amelia continued as if Hagrid had not said anything.

"November 1st," Hagrid answered slowly, he really didn't like where this was going, his beady eyes roamed around the room nervously.

"When on November 1st?"

"It was dark by the time I got there," Hagrid asked.

"So from midnight October 31st until almost November 2nd you rode the motorbike across to London to drop Harry Potter off…did you stop at all during those times?" Amelia asked.

"No, I went straight there, and I met with Minerva and Albus," Hagrid explained.

"Am I to understand that a fifteen month old child was given nothing to eat or drink during that entire ride?" Amelia asked suspiciously.

Hagrid stiffened, "No," he said ashamed, hanging his head.

"Thank you Mr. Hagrid," Amelia said coolly, ignoring the muttering of disgust and shouts of horror that Dumbledore had entrusted Hagrid with Harry. "You may step down." perhaps she should speak to Minerva about keeping the half-giant actually IN Hogwarts until it all blows over, she feared what the public would do.

Hagrid shuffled away, claiming a seat in the courtroom, giving some support to Albus, he truly believed Albus had done what was best for the tyke. He had no way of knowing what those Muggles were going to do; they'd see that soon enough themselves.

"I would like to call Minerva McGonagall to the stand," Amelia said, facing the chief warlock, she hadn't been originally intended hence why she was asking.

"Headmistress?" the chief warlock asked, his gaze finding the witch.

Minerva stood and nodded, silently making her way up, staring stoically at Dumbledore, giving none of her thoughts and feelings away, just like always really. She sat down; making sure her tartan cloak wasn't rumpled before facing Amelia enquiringly.

"Why were you at number four Privet Drive that night? How long had you been there?" Amelia asked truly confounded, she didn't understand and she wanted to - as well as make sure everyone else in the courtroom did.

"When the news hit that Lily and James Potter had died, it hit me rather hard, so while people decided to celebrate the passing of two of the brightest young minds I went to Privet Drive I sat there in my Animagus form all night and all day until Albus came and of course Hagrid followed." Minerva informed Amelia, "I asked for confirmation, I still didn't want to believe it but Albus confirmed it for certain. I told Albus that they were the most unnatural Muggles I'd ever met, just earlier that day I had observed a fifteen month old boy kicking his mother, Petunia Dursley because he wanted sweets. He was already overly obese, it was obscene. Unfortunately Albus was insistent, Harry would be staying there and where he would be oblivious of his true status in our world. It was and remains to this day my biggest regret, I wish had done something. Albus laid the child on the doorstep with only a letter to explain and we left."

"Excuse me, can you repeat that please," Amelia said, as if she hadn't heard it before, but of course she had, even Cornelius had.

"We left Harry Potter on the doorstep of his relatives and we left, I of course, will adhere to any punishment the Wizengamot feels the need to put forth." Minerva said, self-disgust coating her voice.

"Thank you, Headmistress McGonagall, you may step down," Amelia said, she was still furious over the fact they'd left a child on a doorstep in November! In the freezing cold, with nothing but a letter, it was quite frankly horrendous. Anything could have happened…something had happened but just not on that night, the horror of what she'd seen still kept her awake at night.

"Call in the last witness," the chief called out at Amelia's curt nod.

"Sirius Black? You may enter now," the Auror said once again opening the heavy oak doors.

Sirius entered the courtroom; he hadn't been seen in public much, not since the funeral. He was obviously still recovering from Azkaban and grieving for his godson. What couldn't be denied was how healthy he looked, sun kissed skin, and hair tied back with the best wizarding clothes money could buy. Despite all this, there was a haunted pain in those eyes of his, walking towards the seat, he claimed it, his palms sweating like mad. He knew this was all riding on him, he had to put on one hell of a performance so Dumbledore - if he didn't get sent to Azkaban - would remain unaware of his godsons survival. He was doing this for Harry, not Snape.

"Tell us what happened that night on October 31st 1981," Amelia asked her voice kinder than it had been all evening.

"After spending all day running around, keeping the Death Eaters busy, keeping them off Pettigrew's trail, I made sure I had lost them before making my way to Pettigrew's hang out, when I got there, I knew something was wrong immediately. The place was completely trashed, I um, I headed straight for Godric's Hollow, I had to know they were still safe…I used my motorbike, I had a permit for it, but I knew as soon as I saw smoke bellowing from the house that it was too late…I found James," Sirius choked still overcome with grief, Azkaban hadn't been a place where he could do that after all. "I found James first, then I heard Harry crying, he was in agony, I ran up the stairs to him, almost tripping over Lily, I got him out of the cot and held him close, stopping him seeing the body of his mum, he'd just quietened down when Hagrid got there and demanded I hand over my godson."

"He demanded?" Amelia questioned.

"Yes, he was insistent, kept telling me that Dumbledore knew what he was doing, that he would keep Harry safe, that he was going to take Harry to him. I thought he meant Hogwarts, I thought he was going to keep my godson safe for me while I hunted down the bastard responsible for Lily and James' death. I should never have let it happen." Sirius broke down into tears, Harry would have been raised by him if he had just bloody left with Harry and made his way to the Ministry but no he'd let himself be tricked by the rat bastard. "I went looking for Pettigrew, I cornered him on a London street and he used a blasting curse as a diversion, he cut off his own finger and turned into his Animagus form, fleeing the scene, I couldn't believe such a weak willed wizard had gotten the better of me…and I laughed, it was my fault, I recommended him," Sirius was still wiping away tears after explaining.

"To summarise for everyone, Albus Dumbledore had determined that Harry Potter would be going to his relative's home in Privet Drive instead of staying with his godfather Sirius Black before he was incarcerated or even arrested. From the moment of the attack, since he sent Rubeus Hagrid to retrieve him. Albus Dumbledore who had no say in Harry Potter's life, decided to do whatever he wished with a child not his own." Amelia said staring at the Wizengamot. "Please do not let what Albus Dumbledore had done in the past bear any scrutiny on his actions that night." it didn't matter that he had defeated Grindelwald, he had done something irreprehensible and he deserved to pay for that.

"It was his actions, and his actions alone that lead to the premature and horrifying death of Harry Potter." she added as an afterthought before claiming her seat.

"Albus Dumbledore, you may speak in your defence," the chief warlock told the older wizard, his face impassive.

Albus stood up, his entire posture screaming weak and frail, he had lost a lot of weight, his face was gaunt, and the lack of sleep was making his eyes blackened and shrunken. He found it difficult to speak for a long time, and his memory wasn't what it used to be. To make matters worse, he no longer liked lemon drops or any sweet he had yet to try, his sense of smell was different too. He suffered from immense headaches and pain, he had also needed genuine eye prescription, and his half moon glasses which he had only worn to see through glamours had become a real need to see anything that wasn't blurry.

"Ladies and gentlemen, esteemed leaders of the Wizengamot," Albus said his tone low and soft, nothing like the demanding presence he used to be. "I am but one man, I am far from omnipotent, even I make mistakes, and the death of a child who was like my own grandson…it horrifies me too. I sent him to family, a family I thought would love him, care for him until it was time for his entrance to Hogwarts." he lied through his teeth, mostly, he had definitely not intended on them killing Harry, who he had needed desperately. He had been prophesized to bring down Voldemort. Without him now the world was doomed and he honestly didn't know what to do. He was terrified of what the future held, and he knew he wasn't strong enough to defeat Voldemort, not now. When he did get sleep his own actions came back to haunt him, either visions of what James looked like as a boy with green eyes blaming him, much like his sister did back when he was younger, or envisioning what the Dark Lord Voldemort would do the with magical world if he ever returned. It left him nigh on exhaustion and quite frankly terrified, he couldn't even taking calming draughts for it, Poppy had taken anything remotely medicinal from his quarters and office, and he only got what she gave him. He was still too weak to brew a potion on his own to dip the lemon drops in (not that he liked them anymore for some strange reason). The house-elves did not listen to him, per Poppy and Minerva's orders, if he didn't know them any better he would suggest they were trying to make his life a misery. He wanted to say so much more, but he was exhausted by just that short speech.

"The trial is now officially on break, deliberations will take half an hour," the chief warlock declared, as soon as it became obvious Dumbledore was done. Almost immediately the Wizengamot as one stood and moved to the deliberation room.

 

"Surely that means he will get sentenced!" Talin said, leaning back now that he was no longer listening intently. His neck protested at the moment, both he and Septimus had been crouched listening for the last hour or so to the people speaking about what had occurred that night.

"It depends on many things, Dumbledore's popularity will be at the top of that list, he's very good at manipulating people and nearly half the people in that room will have fallen for his speech." Severus replied, "Heather?" he called his House-elf, since they were in a school he doubted there would be any decent coffee or snacks he actually wanted.

"What can Heather help you with Master?" Heather asked, her ears flapping as she appeared, overly eager as always to help where she could, but without too much eagerness they had all learned quite quickly that their master liked calm and quietness.

"Bring a tray of tea and coffee and some treats please," Severus replied, as he absently stretched his legs. Harry was currently at classes, when he wasn't at classes he had 'study sessions' with his friends since this was their OWL year, it was hard to believe that Harry was twelve already. Did all parents go through this or was it just him? He liked to believe it was all parents, the time continued to fly by.

Severus was bored, he needed a new project, whether it was a potion or a book, he just needed something to do. His latest one had been a grand success, Alice and Frank Longbottom were awake and alert for the first time in eleven years. The potion had worked, their minds had been restored, when the public realized this, he had gotten letters from all over the world, from families of those stricken with the very same curse, or hospitals with patients who had suffered the same fate, offering him all the gold in the world if he would just brew it for their families. Which he had done, he still had a large crate of it on hand should he need to send more out. The potion was just the beginning of it, depending on when the curse had been cast of course. Frank and Alice were still as weak as new born babies, but nobody cared, they were just so thankful they were there, something that both Lady Longbottom and her grandson Neville Longbottom had written in their letters. Frank and Alice would need to go through intense and rigorous Physical therapy and probably see a mind healer before they would be anywhere close to being discharged from St. Mungo's.

"Does Master need anything else?" Heather asked squeakily bringing Severus abruptly out of his thoughts.

"No, thank you, Heather, this is fine, return to the house," Severus said waving her off with a tiny smile so she knew he was happy with her without him having to say the words. "Get comfy, just because he says half an hour…it will be along the lines of an hour." he said bemused, picking up a pot and pouring himself a hot brew, Talin of course followed his lead and both of them did indeed get comfortable.

It wasn't often Septimus actually spent an extended amount of time in his office, it was usually Septimus' home or his they conversed in, he did stop by now and again mostly on his way or after he had spoken to his two Potions Masters, the three got on like they'd been friends since childhood. When the three of them got talking on an idea, he was well and truly lost, but it amused him to see them so passionate about something, and actually spending time away from the labs. He would say this was the longest since their first meeting actually. The couch Harry had sat on and performed accidental magic was still there.

"How is Jay doing?" Severus asked, after a few moments of silence, placing a silencing spell around the mirror so nobody could hear their conversation.

"His grades have steadily improved, I mean he was already smart, but these past few months they've shot up significantly," Talin revealed, and normally he wouldn't discuss another student's education especially with one who wasn't his parents or guardian. As it stands Septimus was paying for Jay's education, on the sly, his mother believed a slot had opened up for Jay to receive a full scholarship. Septimus had found out that Jay's mother had been holding down two jobs to put him through school, leaving not enough for gas, electricity or food. Jay's mother Rowena had been going without food days at a time so her son could eat and it hadn't been enough for a growing boy. Without his mum around Jay had been feeling awful and guilty that she was working so hard for him that his education had been rapidly declining. Admittedly the way Rowena had stared at him, he heavily suspected she knew that it wasn't a typical scholarship. She'd been too grateful to question it overly much, she had been able to quit one of her jobs and stop taking so much overtime, she actually spent the evenings with her son - when he wasn't out with his friends, and he was actually putting much needed weight on and to top it off was coming out of his shell more, but that might have something to do with Harry, Josh and Dylan. The unbreakable trio had expanded, and the four boys were currently top of their classes, Jay more recently of course, Harry, Josh and Dylan had always been extremely hard workers.

"I am glad to hear that," Severus said nodding, he didn't want to put someone through school that did not care for their education or career in the future. Jay had vividly reminded him of himself when he was a child, it's perhaps why he had taken the actions he had.

"I'll bet," Talin mused thoughtfully, it wasn't cheap to attend his school, but it wasn't overly expensive either like Hogwarts especially for the classes they had. Although he believed Hogwarts had more scholarships available for the students. Perhaps why the classes had been cut so drastically. "Dumbledore did not look well, they don't seriously think he's capable of running a school in his condition do they?" changing the subject once more, occasionally glancing over to see the mirror which was showing some sort of cafeteria.

"Who knows what they think," Severus rolled his eyes, "They are quite adept at burying their heads in the sand while someone else caters to their problems. It's the way it's been for generations, I doubt it will change any time soon. Not unless they get one hell of a wake up call." taking a drink of his coffee, strong today, he'd been up earlier than normal.

"Most people have the right to ask their leaders, Aurors, the authorities to deal with what's happening, to try and do something on your own risks your own life and freedom in the process," Talin argued, "It's like expecting Harry or Josh or even Dylan to go out and do something just because they could."

Severus snorted derisively, "Except that's what the magical world probably want Harry to do if they knew he was alive. Before the Dark Lord Voldemort's downfall it was Dumbledore they expected to end it all, as he had done before with Grindelwald. The Aurors and those high up in the Ministry both know and suspect he wasn't actually defeated that night but they've done no preventative measures since."

"That does seem incompetent; one department should be working on it at least…no matter how thin the trail may be." Talin conceded, "And I think that's us," Talin added abruptly, his gaze having caught the mirror momentarily to see movement. He glanced at the time, and blinked, of course, Septimus had to be correct; it was nearing an hour apposed to the half-hour the wizard had proclaimed.

Severus chuckled dryly, giving Talin a knowing look; he didn't need to read his mind to know what he was thinking at the moment. They had been good friends now for almost eleven years.

"Finite Incantatem," Talin cancelled the silencing spell so they could hear everything, all the while readjusting his seat and crouching down a little so he could see without obstructing Septimus' view.

It probably wouldn't take long due to the fact it was just a verdict being returned.

 

Once everyone had reclaimed their seats, or standing at the back, it was a public figure after all, so the interest in his trial was immense. They'd had to put spells up so that the spectators couldn't interfere with the trial of course, and there were many Auror's both inside and outside of the court, those to control anything that happened and those to escort Dumbledore to safety. Only once everyone was there was Albus escorted back to his seat. Taking quite a while, the older wizard was obviously tiring a great deal.

Those watching felt the Auror was being far too kind to Dumbledore, he had killed Harry Potter in their eyes and they would never forgive or forget it.

"Have you reached a verdict?" the chief warlock asked, his sharp hazel eyes gazing at the Wizengamot and Amelia Bones who had been passed a piece of parchment.

"We have," Amelia confirmed a little irked by the fact Dumbledore was still getting special treatment.

The chief warlock looked to Dumbledore for a second's indecisiveness, the man did not look well enough to stand up even to hear the verdict but he didn't want to dismiss tradition so quickly or easily. "Stand if you can, to hear your verdict Albus Dumbledore," he stated, giving a single nod.

Despite the fact there had been no hint of challenge in the chief warlock's voice, to Albus it felt as though it had, and with weak trembling legs he began to stand, using the seat arms to remain so, his face a mask of serene acceptance, as if he would pay any penance they deemed fit.

"The Verdict if you please, Madam Bones," the chief said with a hand gesture to go ahead.

"The Wizengamot unanimously agreed that Albus Dumbledore is to be stripped of his titles effective immediately, he will no longer be considered the chief warlock of the Wizengamot, the head of the international confederation of wizards, or Headmaster of Hogwarts, he will not be able to acquire a job that brings him into direct contact with children, nor will he be allowed to approach them with the intent to speak to them, or converse with them, if he does so, it is agreed that he will be sentenced to Azkaban prison. His house arrest will also continue for another year," Amelia stated. Well it wasn't quite unanimous, there was one who had abstained from voting, and he had been removed from the Wizengamot following his petulance and refusal to give a verdict. After Doge had been removed it had been smooth sailing on his punishment.

Dumbledore paled drastically at the pronouncement, "Please, I have…Hogwarts is my home, I have nowhere to go…" his voice was feeble at best. He was evidently in shock as he pleaded with Amelia, because Albus Dumbledore didn't plead, he manipulated to get what he wanted whenever he wanted.

"We know, unfortunately we couldn't release you from our custody without somewhere to go otherwise you would have remained in the cells. Your brother, Aberforth Dumbledore refuses to render aid to you, he will not let you sleep under his roof," the chief warlock stated, causing Albus to flinch at the fact his own brother would see him put in Azkaban rather than help him. "It has been decided that you can remain in Hogwarts for the duration of your house arrest, but our stipulations stand, you will be watched closely so you do not forget them, you will merely be a support for Headmistress McGonagall, anything more than that it will force our hand and ensure you end up in Azkaban prison."

"You will find a secluded area of the school, one where he does not come into direct contact with the students, is that understood? Headmistress McGonagall, should we find you've let any occur, or any of the teachers have let it happen…the full wrath of the Ministry of magic will come down on the school and we will do all in our power to see each and every one of the teachers involved is fired." was added with the chief warlock with utter seriousness.

"I will," Minerva swore grimly, she was surprised nonetheless that they would dare to let Dumbledore back within Hogwarts walls. She knew the restrictions wouldn't work on the older man, he would find new alternative ways to keep his word without it affecting him.

"Good, the Aurors will escort you and ensure it is adequate." the chief warlock informed her.

Sirius scowled, it wasn't good enough, and he should have been put in Azkaban for what he did. The only reason that stopped him from bellowing it out was the fact his godson was actually alive. Dumbledore's schemes had failed, and he had Snape to thank for that, he had gone back in time, risked everything to keep Harry said and he only wished he'd been the one to go. "Let's get out of here." Sirius said through gritted teeth, he wanted to go home now…hopefully to see his godson. Who despite the fact he lived nearer to - he wasn't any closer to. He was either out when Sirius went by or with his friends studying - for his OWLS! It was crazy he was twelve years old for Merlin's sake; he should only be in his second year at school not taking his OWLS! It was mad - utter madness.

"I agree," Remus said nodding, with that he and Sirius stood up, having to wait on the others moving. Which didn't actually take too long, thankfully, seen as everyone was either desperate to get out to gossip, or return to their newspapers or magazine stations and get the word out as soon as possible. There were those who had come for the enjoyment of seeing Dumbledore so destroyed, who lagged behind just content to move at their own pace.

Once Remus and Sirius said goodbye to Minerva, they found a quiet spot to Portkey away, they were just removing it when Minerva Apparated to the school, urgently needing to inform the house-elves about their new…guest, and how it was to be she wasn't going to lose her job over Dumbledore, she positively swore this.

Sirius and Remus uttered the word for the Portkey and were transported across the world, landing in the apartment they had bought in St. Lucia. It hadn't been easy, Sirius had to sell Grimmauld Place and his old flat, everything that had been in Grimmauld Place had been stashed in a vault to be forgotten. He still had some of the fortune his uncle gave him and of course the compensation for his wrongful imprisonment. It wouldn't last forever so both Remus and he had discussed getting jobs. It would be easier for Remus actually, as ironic as it sounded, okay, maybe not ironic.

"Do you think Harry will like the broomstick?" Sirius said, looking very hopeful.

"I'm sure he will," Remus said smiling patiently, "But this is going to be a busy year for him Sirius, he's taking his OWLS, you remember how we were…it's probably worse for him and his friends, so if he can't spare the time…do not take it personally." he warned the sullen Sirius with an eye roll.

Severus had done extremely well in raising Harry, he had fixed past mistakes and he would always be grateful to him for that. All Remus wanted to do now was make sure Sirius didn't screw things up with Harry. 

The END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel will be posted soon :)


End file.
